When Everything Changed
by littlesky33by
Summary: Anakin Skywalker and Padme Amidala have a daughter before the Empire Era. The Clone Wars last 5 years instead of 3. Laetitia Skywalker has the best life anyone could ever dream for. What she doesn't realize was that life was not fair, and she had bigger things to worry about than the Jedi Council finding about her true relationship with her father ...
1. Chapter 1

I'm sorry. This is my first time writing a fanfiction and English is not my first language. Please don't blame me for grammatical mistakes :)

Basically I'm writing about an AU Star Wars in which Padme and Anakin had a daughter during the clone wars named Laetitia Skywalker. The Clone Wars lasted 5 years, instead of 3, and Luke didn't have a twin. So there is no Leia and I am trying my best to involve everything I know about Star Wars.

The start is from the middle of the AOTC.

Enjoy :)

* * *

**Chapter 1**

_On Naboo_

Desperate voices were heard in the darkness.

While Anakin was trying so hard to convince Padme, she was struggling with her own feelings. She loved him. It was wrong and they both knew it. She was doing her best to ignore her feelings. If she didn't, she would ruin his life, not to mention her own.

"Anything is possible Padme, listen to me … " Anakin started desperately but Padme cut him off.

"No, you listen! We live in the real world, come back to it!" She said firmly but you could hear shakes in it.

"You're studying to become a Jedi and I … I'm a senator. If you follow your thoughts through to conclusion, you know that it will take us to a place we cannot go." She sighed saying "Regardless of the way we feel about each other."

Suddenly his hopes were up again.

"Then you DO feel something." He said, looking at her.

"I won't let you give up your future because of me." She said with tears in her eyes.

He gathered all the courage he had and pulled her into his arm.

"I honestly don't care about my future. I may become a great Jedi, the greatest even. But I will not be happy as long as I don't have you by my side. If loving you is betrayal to the Jedi, then not loving you in betrayal to my heart. Padme … I love you." He softly said, not knowing how she might react.

And there it was. Those 3 little words.

She softly pulled away and looked at him. Those blue eyes filled with tear and desperation. She couldn't resist anymore. She pressed her lips onto his. There was a warmth. They didn't stop, knowing what they were doing was wrong.

[I don't really go into details but they have sex]

* * *

_The Jedi Temple on Coruscant_

In the Jedi temple, Master Mace Windu and Grand Master Yoda were meditating when they suddenly felt a strong disturbance in the Force.

"Felt it, did you?" Yoda asked.

Windu paused. It was impossible to not notice that disturbance in the Force.

"Yes, master. I have never felt anything stronger before. It was like …"

"Created, a new Force-wielder, was."

Windu nodded.

Both masters were silent thinking about what the disturbance meant.

_What could it mean? Who could be this powerful to cause this much disturbance? Who is this child? Where is he? Or is it she?_

Windu's voice broke the silence.

"Perhaps we could check the Holocron. The one with name of every force-sensitive in the past, present and the future." He suggested.

"Not on the Holocron, a child that powerful is. Meditate on this matter, we should. Find this child, we must. The answer to the balance, the child might be." Yoda explained.

Windu nodded slightly and went to his thoughts.

The power they felt, if that person ended up with the wrong people, it could be the end of everyone. They had to do whatever they needed to do to make sure that didn't happen.

* * *

_In the Chancellor's office_

Supreme Chancellor Sheev Palpatine was talking to a handful number of Senators.

_Do they ever stop trying? It's not like they can stop my plan. I have been planning for at least 15 years. Who are they to outsmart me? My own master couldn't stop me and now I just have to wait. I must have Anakin by my side. He is so powerful. He is the Chosen One after all. With what I have in mind, no one will be able to stop me._

He came back to reality and saw Senator Bail Organa from Alderaan staring at him, waiting for an answer.

He had to come up with something.

"Yes, well you see, the Jedi Masters and I are doing everything I can to stop these assassinations on Senator Amidala." He said looking at her empty seat.

"As for the bank … " He stopped suddenly sensing a powerful disturbance in the Force.

He frowned.

_What could possibly this powerful? What or Who?_

The Force signature was so light, pure ... yet similar. So similar to … Anakin Skywalker.

_Yes. So it has happened. _He hissed to himself.

He always knew that Anakin had feelings for Padme. That was the reason he ordered Dooku to assassinate that Nabooian senator. So he could ask the Jedi council to send Anakin as Padme's bodyguard.

But to act so quickly and have a child this soon? It could ruin all his perfect plans to have the C_hosen One _by his side.

The voice of a Senator brought him out of his thoughts.

"Are you alright, Chancellor?"

He couldn't control his anger and barked "GET OUT!"

Once he was alone with his thoughts, he was thinking of a way to turn this event to his favor. He could not afford to lose the opportunity to lose the Chosen One.

But what if he could have the child by his side? It was obviously so much more powerful than Anakin and if it was anything like its father, it would be angry and unstoppable. All perfect conditions to be a Sith.

He wickedly smiled to himself and went to contact Dooku for further instructions.

**Done :)**

* * *

Okay. So this was chapter one. I will try to upload more chapters but I have to see when I can.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

_Back on Naboo_

She was in pain. She was hurting. Someone was hurting her. They didn't stop. The iron whip was burning her flesh.

Her screams woke him up.

It Anakin a minute to realize where he was. He was sleeping in her bed, Padme's bed. She was wrapped in his arms, sleeping so peacefully.

He was happy but at the same time, sad. He couldn't get her mother's face out of his mind. She was screaming his name. He didn't want his sadness wake Padme up so he decided to take a walk and get some fresh air.

She was suffering. His MOTHER was suffering. Someone dared to touch his mother. He would not let them live.

His first instinct was to go straight to Tatooine and he was about to. But then he stopped. His first duty was to protect and guard the Senator. It wasn't just any Senator. It was Padme, _his_ Padme now. He couldn't make her leave the safe house, but again, he couldn't let his mother suffer.

What should he do?

* * *

While Anakin was struggling to decide what he should do, Padme was sleeping peacefully.

A little girl appeared in her dream.

She couldn't be more than 5 years old and yet she had two lightsaber in her belt and was wearing Jedi robes. She had long straight brown hair that was in a single braid. Her eyes were brown like hers but the shape of her eyes were familiar to her. Where had she seen those eyes …?

Then it suddenly hit her. That little girl's eyes were just like Anakin's except with her color.

_What could this mean?_

The girl was smiling cutely at her.

God_, she is so beautiful and happy._

One second she was smiling and the next, her sound of laughing turned to whimpers of crying.

A scar appeared on her face that ripped her right eye. Then she screamed and cried. She was crying for her. For Padme.

She woke up, gasping.

_What could that possibly mean? Why was she happy and then sad? Why was she calling for me?_

She turned around to find Anakin missing in her bed.

She went out and found him struggling with himself. He was in pain. His pain stabbed her in the heart. She went to him, wrapped her arm around his back, trying to calm him.

"What's wrong, Ani?" She softly asked.

Anakin took a moment to pull himself together.

"I have to go to Tatooine." He sadly said, being ashamed with what he had to do.

She blinked her eyes and he softly broke the hug to look at her brown eyes. She knew he was having nightmares about his mother but was not aware that it was this serious. If he wanted to fo, she would not get in the way of that.

"I will go with you." She firmly said, not leaving any space for any discussion.

* * *

Back on _Coruscant_

Palpatine had to come up with something to make sure both Skywalkers would be his apprentices.

What could he do? He already sensed that the Skywalker child was far more powerful than its father. Angrier and more powerful but if it was anything like its mother, it would be soft and passionate. He had to delete Amidala out of the equation.

How could he do that? Not that she was pregnant, she would stay glued to him.

He used his secret link to contact Dooku.

"What is thy bidding, my master?" Dooku asked, bowing his master.

"Lord, Tyranus, have you felt the disturbance in the Force?"

"Yes, master. It was so powerful. I think we it would be best to …"

"No one cares what you think!" Sidious interrupted Dooku, barking.

"Kenobi is already on Geonosis. Capture him but make sure he sends Skywalker a message to come help him. When Skywalker and Amidala come to rescue Kenobi, capture them, as well, but make sure you will NOT hurt Amidala. What she is carrying is far too valuable to be harmed. Understood?!" He demanded.

"Yes, master."

The transmission was ended and Dooku was left alone with thoughts.

_What could she be possibly carrying to stop me from harming her? What could be valuable enough for my master to care?_

* * *

_On Tatooine, the Lars' house_

Anakin had left Padme with his 'step-brother' and his family to go find his mother. They seemed trustworthy.

Padme was helping Beru in the kitchen when she suddenly felt sick, like she was about to throw up. She ran out of the kitchen and went straight to the refresher.

When she felt better, she looked in the mirror to gather her thoughts.

_What could this mean? And what was that weird dream I had back on Naboo. Does this mean that I'm …? Ani and I are …?_

She didn't dare to finish her thoughts.

Anakin was only 19, not to mention a Padawan and now ... a father. She knew that Anakin would be thrilled with the news but she also knew that she and this baby would ruin his life as a Jedi, what he was meant to be. Not to mention her life would be upside down if a Senator had a child out of wedlock.

What could she do?

When she came out of the refresher, she found Beru standing outside holding a towel.

"Does he know?" She quietly asked.

Padme was confused.

"Does who know what?"

"Does Anakin know that you are pregnant with his child?" Beru bluntly asked her.

Padme's eyes were wide open. How did she know she was pregnant before she did?!

"How … how did you …?" She stuttered.

"I saw the look you gave him when he was about to leave. It was the same look I give Owen every day. And now you're feeling sick." She said raising an eyebrow.

"So congratulations on being pregnant?" She unsurely asked.

Padme did her best to not react to that statement. She liked Beru but no one could know about her situation.

She put on her brave politician face to avoid any problem.

"Thank you, Beru, but I would appreciate it if you kept this between us. I don't want anyone to know."

Beru nodded. She knew better than to ask. The life of a Jedi and a Senator was too complicated. She didn't want to get in the middle of that.

They went to get some fresh air.

**Done :)**

* * *

Okayyy, so this was chapter 2. Hope you liked it. I may not be able to upload more stories for a week because I am a student.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

Anakin rushed to find his mother.

He could sense that she was hurt from miles away. He saw a village of some kind of creatures. He looked closer and saw Tusken raiders. The same animals who were hurting his mother.

So his mother was there!

He snuck out from the back and followed his mother's signature.

He found her tied up and crying. The marks of lashes on her back angered him. He tied her loose and held her in his arms.

"Mom?"

She weakly opened her eyes to find a handsome young man who was really similar to her son.

She gathered her strength to say "Ani? … Is it you?"

He had tears in his eyes. His mother had remembered him.

"I'm here mom. You're safe." He reassured her but deep down he knew he was too late.

"You look so handsome. My grown-up son. I am so proud of you. Now I am complete." She whispered, which made Anakin proud and scared at the same time.

"Ani, I love … I love y… " She never got to finish her sentence.

Her lifeless body was in his arms.

He desperately begged her to wake up "Mom please wake up!" ... but she never did.

That's when anger took over him. He lost his mother. Those animals took her from him. He couldn't even say "I love you" for the last time to his mother who was practically his father.

They needed to pay. They didn't deserve to live, not after what they did. All of them would die. He would make sure of it.

He left her body and ignited his lightsaber.

All he needed to do was move his lightsaber. Tusken people may be savage but they didn't stand a chance. Not against a Jedi.

Though he knew what he was doing was wrong in any Jedi book.

* * *

_In the Lars' house_

Padme was looking at the twin suns of Tatooine, being deep in her thoughts about her ... new situation.

How could she possibly hide this child from the Jedi council? How was she supposed to tell Anakin?

Speaking of Anakin, she was worried about him. He had been gone only for a few hours and she knew he was capable of protecting himself but, still, she couldn't help but worry about him.

Suddenly, she felt pain in her stomach. She groaned a little bit and placed her hands on her belly.

_The baby is hurting. She is sad ... about Anakin._

She already knew the baby was a Force-sensitive, just like her father, and was convinced she and Anakin were having a daughter. She had dreamt about it.

_Even the most powerful Jedi are incapable of using the Force before being born._

That was as far as she knew, yet her daughter was using the Force as if she had years of training.

But how? She didn't even have a body yet. She was the size of a peanut!

* * *

After he killed everyone in the village, realization hit him.

What had he done? Yes, they deserved it but not the women, not the _children_.

He knew what he did was wrong. He used the dark side of the Force. He was better than that.

He suddenly lost all his energy in his body and collapsed.

He found himself in the same place he was in the reality but the difference was that a human girl was standing there, staring at him with her big brown eyes that were so much like Padme.

He didn't know what to do, or even what this meant. This little girl saw him with the bodies piled up around him. She witnessed it.

She walked slowly to face him. He sat on the ground to level with her.

_She must think I'm a monster. I AM a monster. I slaughtered the innocent children._

He didn't know what to say to the little girl in front of her.

Suddenly, he felt some warmth from her. He had never felt so calm in his life before. She wrapped her small arms around his neck and placed her head on his chest.

Anakin was startled. A five-year-old just saw him killing innocent people and yet she was trying to calm her. She didn't hold it against him for what he'd done.

He didn't know when he woke up and came back to reality.

He shook his head wondering about what had just happened to him.

_Who was that girl? I have never seen her before in my life but I already felt unconditional love from her. _And if he was being honest with himself, he loved her too.

It was ridiculous and didn't make any sense but he loved her, whoever she was.

He took his mother's body, put it in the speeder he came with and went on his way to get Padme and get the hell out of this dust ball.

* * *

_Back in the Lars' house_

Padme watched Anakin say goodbye to his mother.

_How am I supposed to tell him about the baby?_

Anakin was devastated. She wasn't gone for more than a day and he was already missing her.

"I miss you …. so much." Anakin whispered to his mother's grave.

Beep-beep.

Everyone turned around and saw R2-D2 rolling towards them.

"R2? What are you doing here?" Padme asked.

"Obi-wan Kenobi is sending a transmission for you, Anakin." R2 beeped

While Anakin understood what R2 said, everyone else seemed confused.

3PO broke the confusion by translating R2's message.

"It seems he is carrying a message from an Obi-wan Kenobi. Master Ani, does that name mean anything to you?"

Anakin sighed. He had completely forgot about his master.

He exchanged a look with Padme. It was time for them to go.

They both thanked the Lars for their hospitality and went on their way to save Obi-wan.

**Done :)**


	4. Chapter 4

I skipped a little bit because I wanted to get on with my story. What happened between chapter 3 and 4 was that Anakin lost his hand in the fight with Dooku. Everything else happened exactly the way it did in the movie.

* * *

**Chapter 4**

There was silence. It was awkward.

Anakin was accompanying Padme and they were on their way to Naboo. Anakin was thinking of something to break the silence between them.

He remembered.

...

_Flashback_

Anakin and Padme were waiting to join Obi-wan in their execution arena.

"Don't be afraid"

Padme looked at him with sad and desperate eyes.

"I'm not afraid to die ... And it's not me I'm worried about."

_What was she talking about?_

He looked at her with confused eyes.

Padme sighed.

"I honestly did not want you to find out this way. Ani … I'm pre… " She was interrupted when they were moved into the arena.

_End of flashback_

_..._

_I'm pre…? Pre what?_

"Uh, Padme?" He awkwardly started.

"Yes?" She calmly replied.

"You wanted to tell me something in the execution arena but you couldn't. Well, you can tell me now. What is it?"

She looked at him with wide eyes.

_Of course he remembered._

"Um, I don't know how to tell you." She said looking down.

Anakin was surprised. But something was different.

He asked with a little anger in his tone "Something is different. I know it is."

Then it suddenly hit him.

"Is it someone else?"

Padme looked at him with hurt and betrayal. She laughed bitterly.

_How can he even think something like that?_

She decided to go along with him.

"Yes."

Now Anakin WAS angry.

"Who is he?!" He yelled whispery.

Padme was doing her best to not laugh.

"Actually, _he_ is a _she_"

_I think, anyway._

Anakin was now more confused than angry.

He had to say something, so he said "Are you coming out?"

Padme burst out laughing.

"You are literally the only one who can think of something like that in this moment."

She took a deep breath to spill the beans.

"Anakin, I'm pregnant." She said smiling but she had no idea what he was thinking.

Anakin's face froze in the way it was while he was processing what he heard and how different his life would become.

_Pregnant?_

He mentally slapped himself to make sure he wasn't dreaming.

A father. He was going to be a father, with his angel being the mother!

His eyes were filled with happy tears. He pressed his lips onto hers. Padme was relieved to know he felt that way.

When they were pulled apart, Anakin gathered his courage and simply said "Marry me."

Padme looked at him with wide open eyes.

She wanted nothing more than to marry the man she loved the most, the father of her child. But the reasonable part of her didn't want to ruin his life.

They would be living a lie, a secret. One they couldn't keep even if they wanted to. But she didn't care. There may come a time when they grew tired of that life but at least, she was happy for a while.

"Yes."

He smiled happily. He felt like the happiest and luckiest man in the Galaxy.

She had never seen him so happy before.

He hugged her and swung her around the room.

* * *

_Two days later on Coruscant_

Obi-wan was waiting in front of the temple for his Padawan to arrive.

Anakin snuck up from behind him to make fun of him.

"Are you waiting for your Padawan, Master Kenobi?" He said with disguised voice, so Obi-wan wouldn't recognize him.

Obi-wan didn't turn around to see it was actually his Padawan and just sighed.

"Yes, he was supposed to be back yesterday. I do not know what kept him there… I honestly hope he will be given the rank of Knight so that I won't have to see him every second."

Anakin was resisting the urge to give him a sassy answer.

"I'm sure that is not the case. It should be your Padawan to want to get away from an old, annoying and buzz killer for a Master."

Obi-wan turned around to see Anakin standing in front of him. He was laughing.

Obi-wan looked annoyed and embarrassed to fall for Anakin's trick.

"Really, Anakin? I know you like to make fun of people but changing your voice?"

"Hey, you fell for it!" He defensively laughed.

"Also, what was it? 'Old, annoying and buzz killer for a Master' ? When did I become old? I'm only 10 years older than you."

"And yet, you have grey hair on your temple!"

Obi-wan looked surprised and offended (but he wasn't).

"I do NOT have grey hair. And even if I do, it is because of you, my young apprentice. I'm really glad Jedi are not allowed to have children. Because if you did, I would die from old age at 30. One Skywalker is more than enough in one life time."

Anakin stopped laughing. He tried to act casual. Obi-wan had no idea that was actually true.

He just said "You are out of luck you won't get to meet two mighty Skywalkers in your life. You should be honored to be my master."

Obi-wan looked at him.

_There is something different about him. He seems more at peace._

"Anyway, the Council wants to see you."

"Expecting a report?"

"No, actually. They did not tell me what it was. Just said it was important for you to be there." Obi-wan explained.

Anakin sighed.

He didn't like the Council very much. Especially Mace Windu. He didn't trust him, none of the Masters did. No matter what he did, it just never seemed to be enough for them.

"Why do they want me there if they don't trust me? They are just a bunch of …" Anakin snorted

Obi-wan interrupted him.

"Be careful with what you say, Padawan. And try not to offend the Masters since I'm one of them." He said casually.

Anakin blinked to understand what he just heard.

"You're on the Council?! Congratulation, Master! I'm so happy for you!" He sincerely said.

"Thank you, Anakin. Now we best hurry if we do not want to be late."

Anakin nodded and they went on their way.

**Done :)**


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

Anakin was standing in in the Council room. The difference was that Obi-wan was now one of the people questioning him.

Obi-wan felt Anakin's uneasiness.

He said through their bond _"Don't worry, Anakin. I may not be by your side but I am on your side."_

Anakin looked at his master and smiled in appreciation.

Master Windu broke the silence.

"Padawan Skywalker, you were recently Senator Amidala's bodyguard. Is that right?"

"Yes, master."

Windu turned to the Council members.

"Masters, have you felt the disturbance in the Force?"

All Masters nodded.

Anakin had felt the disturbance, too, but he knew where it was coming from. His child who was still not born.

He just hoped the Council won't know that.

"Anakin, were you with the Senator the whole time?"

Anakin felt uneasy.

"Yes, master"

"Was she with anybody? Did anyone come visit her?"

"No, master. What is this about?" Anakin asked in a slightly annoyed tone.

"Coming from her, the disturbance is. A Force-sensitive, she is not. So pregnant she must be, with a Force-sensitive child." Master Yoda said.

The Masters all talked at the same time.

Anakin froze.

_Of course they'd figure it out._

Obi-wan noticed Anakin was surprised and he was hiding something.

"Masters, Masters, please calm down" Windu said and then turned to Yoda.

"What do you think we must do?"

"Hmm … train the child, we must."

Anakin was surprised and happy at the same time.

His child would be trained but there was still the problem with him being the father. He gathered his courage and tried to act as normal as possible.

"But how can she pregnant? I was with her the whole time and no one visited her. And she wasn't pregnant before, I would've sensed it. Who do you think the father is?" He aske, wanting to know how much they knew.

Those little words put the council in deep thought. They seemed to have forgotten about the father's identity.

"There may not be a father. You are living proof that one does not necessarily need a father to be conceived." Master Ki-Adi Mundi said.

Anakin tried to hide his anger the best he could.

_Did they just compare my child to me? My child was conceived out of love. I wasn't! I never had a father, Obi-wan is the closest thing I have to a father but he is not my father. My life in the temple is horrible. To be the oldest youngling, to always be doubted, to not be appreciated! I will make sure my child will not have the life I did._

Obi-wan sensed Anakin's anger.

"I think the first thing we should do is to talk to Senator Amidala. She is the mother, after all, and has most the answers we are looking for."

He then turned to Anakin.

"Anakin, can you ask the Senator to come here?"

"Yes, master"

And then he left.

* * *

Anakin practically ran to the Senate Complex Apartment to find Padme.

She was sitting behind her desk signing some papers. When she saw Anakin jump in the room, she was startled.

"Ani? What are you doing here in the middle of the day? What's wrong?" She asked worriedly as she went to her husband's side.

"The … Council … knows!" He said between breaths.

Padme frowned.

"What do you mean they know? Know what?"

Anakin took a deep breath.

"The Council knows that you are pregnant with a Force-sensitive child but they don't know who the father is."

Padme stared at him.

Of course they'd find out. She just didn't expect them to figure it out this soon.

"What should we do? And before you say anything, no. We are NOT telling the Council about you being the father. Ani, I know what I'm asking you is a lot but the Council cannot know about the baby's father. I will just lie to them. I might even lose my job at the Senate but I don't care as long as you are following your destiny."

Anakin looked at her.

He couldn't believe what she was asking him to do. Stand aside while the Jedi took away her baby? And worse than that, she was asking him to not be their child's father.

HIS child.

He sighed. He knew she was right but it didn't make it any easier.

"So what are we going to do? The Jedi will want our baby. She is even more powerful than me. You will be separated from your baby!"

She had tears in her eyes.

"Let me handle that. As powerful as OUR child may be ..." She said while giving him a look "... the Jedi will not take the baby away without the parents' approval."

Anakin snorted.

"You mean parent. They think the baby is like a fatherless thing, like me, created by the Sith. I can't believe they'd think that."

Padme sensed Anakin was offended. She was too but not in the way he was.

"I know you don't like it, neither do I if I'm being honest, but we have no choice. For this baby to have the best chance at life and reach her true potential, we have to do this."

Anakin nodded. He leaned to kiss her.

She was like the key to his calmness. He didn't care about anything else as long as he had her by his side.

_Both of them_, he thought to himself.

**Done :)**

* * *

Okay, so this was chapter 5. I've got some good ideas that I think you guys will like. This story is nowhere near 'done'. I'll try to upload as soon as I can. ;)


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

Padme entered the council room.

"Good to see you well, it is, Senator Amidala."

"Thank you, Master Yoda. I know I would not be standing here without your protection." She said, smiling to the Grand Master.

"May I ask what is this about?"

Windu and Yoda exchanged a look.

"Senator, we understand if this may come as a shock to you, but we have felt a disturbance in the Force … it's coming from you." Windu started.

Padme already knew what they were talking about and decided make things less awkward.

"If you are asking what I suppose you are asking, then no. I have not been with anyone. The only people I visited during my time away from the Senate are my parents and sister's family. So I do not know who the father of my child is or how I got pregnant, for that matter."

Everyone in the room stared at her, surprised that she was able to put together the puzzle pieces so well. But then again, Padme was anything but stupid.

Obi-wan, the only person in the room she considered a friend, told her smiling "Padme, your child is strong with the Force. The Council is asking you to let her stay in the Temple as soon as she is born and become a Jedi."

Padme wasn't surprised. She put on her politician face.

"And will I be able to raise her? Because if not, then I apologize but I will not let my child be in the Order ..." She added "... not if I will not be able to raise her."

Masters in the room exchanged a 'what is she thinking' look.

"Senator Amidala, you are asking us to … " Mace Windu told her but Yoda interrupted them.

"Consider your condition, we will."

"Master Yoda … "

"Thank you, Master Jedi. I will wait for your answer then." She said leaving the Masters alone.

* * *

Outside the Council room, Anakin was pacing.

_What the hell is taking so long? Are they gonna break up my family? They wouldn't dare. If they are, I will make them pay … _

"Anakin?"

He turned around to see Padme. He couldn't get any read from her face.

"Well? What happened? How did it go?"

"I told them I wouldn't let my child be trained if I can't raise her."

Anakin was surprised. Not that she thought that way but that she was able say it to the Masters.

"How did they take it?"

Padme sighed.

"Some of them looked offended, like Master Windu, but some like, Obi-wan, understood. Before they could remind me of their stupid Code, Master Yoda excused me and told me they will think about it."

Anakin was glad to hear that his Master was on his side. Master Windu opposing this didn't come as a surprise. He was always so strict. That was what he was famous for.

_Well, that and his lightsaber technique._

She looked at him.

"What do you think they are going to do?"

She was worried. He could tell. If he was honest with himself, he was too. He decided not to let her know because she was already under a lot of stress and it wasn't good for her or the baby.

"I don't know. But whatever they're gonna do, we will face it, together. They will not hurt our family." He whispered.

_Not as long as I'm around, _he thought to himself.

* * *

_In the Council room_

"What she is asking is ridiculous and makes no sense. This is our sacred Code and it has been for over thousand years. We cannot break it for some child."

"But it is not just 'some'child. We have all felt it. That 'some'child is the most powerful Force-sensitive ever existed. We cannot let her go into the hands of the Sith. She has the potential to be a great Jedi. And we would not want to be on the side fighting against her."

"Maybe we can take her."

Obi-wan gave that Master a look.

"Without the mother's approval? Are we really that desperate? To be child kidnappers?"

"It is not the same."

"It is precisely the same if we take a newborn away from her mother. She is not asking too much. She just wants to be able to raise her one and only daughter. It makes sense but ... it's against the Jedi code." Obi-wan said, whispering the last part.

"Maybe she can raise her child until she is one-year-old. After that, maybe she can see her sometimes? It is just a suggestion because that child will not be able to concentrate on her training if she is in the same planet with her popular Senator mother and not know her at all. It might have some negative effect, which is the last thing we want." Mater Plo Koon said.

Master Windu sighed.

"If we want to be able to train the child in the ways of the Force, I suppose that is the only way both us and Senator Amidala will have what we want. Even though it is breaking the Code we have honored for years ... What do you think, Master Yoda?'

Master Yoda looked down.

"Hmm … the only way, it is. What Mater Plo suggested, we shall do."

All the Masters in the room nodded, even though they did not all agree.

**Done :)**

* * *

I didn't have to do anything for tomorrow so I decided to write. The next chapter will probably be six months later. I want Laetitia to be born soon. Not to spoil too much but she will meet Sidious (not Palpatine) when she's one-month-old. Ooh BTW, do you guys have some nicknames in your minds? I need names for what Ahsoka calls Laetitia and what Laetitia calls Ahsoka. Laetitia is basically female-Anakin. stubborn, sarcastic, angry but calm at the same time, loves flying.


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

_7 months later_

Padme was done with her work in the Senate.

Everybody found out about her pregnancy eventually and she was allowed to stay in the Senate.

She was walking down the hall to go to her apartment. She had a bump on her belly since she was now seven months pregnant. She still couldn't believe she and Anakin were going to meet their daughter in less than 2 months.

As happy as she was, she couldn't help but feel sad and guilty that no one knew Anakin was the father. Everyone thought her baby was some trick from the Sith, like Anakin, but she knew that wasn't true. Her baby was conceived out of love.

Yes, she didn't expect things to turn out this way but that didn't mean she didn't love her baby any less.

She entered her apartment. Suddenly she could feel the baby moving in her belly.

"Look who finally decided to wake up." She said as she placed her hand on her belly.

The baby wasn't born and she already knew not to disturb her mother while she was in the Senate.

Padme crossed her arms and said "Anakin, just come out. I know you're here."

Anakin came out of the shadow with a sad expression on his face. He wanted to surprise her but apparently she already knew.

"How did you know I was here?"

"The baby only kicks when you're present."

Anakin smiled.

"What can I say? It's a father thingy".

He held her in his arm.

"How was the Senate?"

Padme sighed.

"Not very good. I get the feeling it's just the beginning."

To change the mood, she said "By the way, I don't think the baby likes politics so much."

Anakin laughed.

"Of course she doesn't. she's my daughter. I hate Politicians."

Padme rose her eyebrow.

"You're not a politician in my eyes. I love you."

Padme smiled and pulled him closer. Their lips met. Just when things were about to get serious, Padme groaned.

"Ow" She said softly.

Anakin looked at her worriedly.

"What's wrong?"

"Someone got angry because her daddy forgot to tell her something" She said pointing at her belly.

Anakin smiled and put his hands on her belly.

"Sorry kiddo. Of course I love you too, more than anything else in the world."

Padme sensed her baby's happiness. He always had a way to calm their not-born-yet-fussy girl.

"I would give you some room with your daughter if I could."

Before Anakin could say something, his comlink beeped.

"Anakin, where are you?"

Anakin sighed and looked at Padme.

"Just getting some fresh air master. Is something wrong?"

"We have been called to on a mission. I will meet you at the ship."

"Yes, master"

Padme looked at him.

"How long do you think you'll be gone?"

Anakin sighed sadly.

"I don't know, Angel. The war isn't helping."

She didn't want to worry him.

"It's okay, Ani. I understand. … Do you think you're gonna be here when the baby is born?"

She knew what she was asking was almost impossible, considering the circumstances.

Even if Anakin could be in Coruscant when the baby was coming, there was no guarantee he could be by her side. No matter how much she wanted him to be. It would look so suspicious, especially since the Jedi Council wanted her to give birth at the Temple.

Anakin put on his brave husband face.

"Of course I'll be there. I want to be. Nothing is gonna keep me apart. I wouldn't miss it for the Galaxy."

She wanted to believe him so much. But they both knew it was out of their hands.

"I have to go. I love you."

"I love you. Stay safe."

* * *

_One month later_

It was only a month since Anakin had left for her mission but Padme missed him so much.

She was also worried about him. He was gone to fight the Separatists. It wasn't a year ago and there was peace. No Clone Wars, no Separatists, no Dooku. The Jedi weren't leading the war, and just keeping the peace they no longer had.

She sighed sadly, put her hands on her belly.

"You know it's not fair. You're only active when your daddy is around. Then what about mommy? You don't like her?"

As soon as she said that, the baby kicked in a defensive 'I love you too mommy and you're wrong' kind of way.

Padme laughed softly.

"I'm sorry I doubted you, sweetie."

She was sorry for a lot of things. She was strong her whole life but the second she let her guard down and, for once, did what she wanted, she ruined a loved one's life.

_My daughter's life._

Because of her selfish desire, her daughter couldn't call her father 'dad' in public. She couldn't get to be her father's daughter. She would be separated from her mother when she was one. She would be fighting a war. The Jedi couldn't wait to train her and use her power. As powerful as she can be, she was still her baby girl.

She didn't know when she started crying. Yes, her hormones weren't helping but she did feel guilty.

3PO entered the room with some food.

"Here you go, Mistress Padme. Oh my, are you crying?"

Padme sighed, not from sadness but from being annoyed. She wasn't feeling well and he stomach was hurting all day. The last thing she needed was to get the 'the stress isn't good for the baby' talk.

"Perhaps some food might be of help. This is your favorite food, seeing as you have not touched any food from this morning."

Her stomach wasn't just having some temporarily pain, like she had before. She was in constant pain.

"In my calculation, if you do not eat this food, you will … "

"3PO!" She interrupted him, shouting.

"What is it, Mistress Padme?"

"The baby." She breathed out.

"Is there something wrong with the little mistress?"

"It feels a little uncomfortable. Like she's starting to …"

"She is starting to what, Mistress Padme?"

"Oh my God" She got up and half screamed:

"The baby's coming!"

**Done :)**

* * *

yessss. finally. I'm sorry this chapter was just about padme and her feelings. She needed to clear them. I may not be able to write tomorrow since I've volunteered for Christmas event in my school. Sorry :(


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

Padme was lying on a bed at the Medical Center in the Jedi Temple.

The people around her were Dorme, a medical droid and Master Shaak Ti. There was no sign of Anakin. He was still on his mission.

She couldn't believe this was how her baby was coming.

A wave of pain hit her. She let out a scream. She wanted to scream for his name. She needed him by her side. He always had a way of calming her down but he wasn't there, when she needed him the most but he was nowhere to be found.

* * *

_On the other side of the Galaxy_

Anakin was fighting the Separatist droids. He swung his lightsaber around before the droids could say 'roger roger'.

Suddenly Anakin felt something. He could feel Padme through their bond. She was in pain. She was calling for him.

_Why would she be in pain?_

Then the realization hit him. She was in labor!

He couldn't believe it. Padme was only eight months pregnant. Wasn't that a bit soon? But that wasn't the point. He was missing his daughter's arrival!

"Anakin!"

Anakin turned around to see his Master looking at him with wide open eyes. He was staring at him as if he had been shot.

He looked at his shoulder. It was hurting. No, it was bleeding.

Before he could do anything, he lost all his energy and everything went black.

* * *

_Back on the Jedi Temple_

Padme was holding her newborn in her arms.

"Welcome to the world, troublemaker." She softly whispered to her daughter's ear.

The baby fussed around a bit. She hadn't opened her eyes at all. That worried Padme.

She turned to Shaak Ti.

"Is there something wrong with her? Why hasn't she opened her eyes?" She asked worriedly.

Master Ti examined the baby.

"Medically, she is a completely healthy baby. For reasons I do not know, she is not opening her eyes."

Now Padme was really worried.

Dorme decided to calm her down a bit.

"Don't worry, Milady. Maybe she is just tired." She said smiling.

"I'm sure there is nothing wrong."

Padme could only hope so.

Then her thoughts went back to Anakin. She was wondering how he would react if she told him that he had missed the birth of their first child.

* * *

Anakin was starting to open his eyes.

"Can you hear me, Anakin?"

Anakin groaned a little bit.

"Yes, Master."

He tried to stand up but Obi-wan pushed him down.

"Take it easy Padawan. You were shot. One of those droids shot you with its blaster."

Anakin nodded since he was too tired to argue.

The he suddenly remembered Padme was in labor the last time he was awake. He didn't want to be suspicious but he had to know.

"Master … "

"We are ready to jump to hyperspace" Said a Clone.

Anakin was confused

"Hyperspace? Why are in hyperspace? Has something happened?"

"Anakin, while we were fighting, Senator Amidala gave birth to a healthy baby girl. The Jedi Council has ordered us to go back to the Temple and … "

But Anakin wasn't paying attention. He had heard what he wanted to hear.

His baby was born, she was healthy and that's all that mattered.

He couldn't wait to meet his daughter.

Had Padme decided a name for their child? Anakin remembered her saying that when the baby was born, the right name would come to their mind.

"Is Senator Amidala alright?"

"Yes, she is. They both are. Shaak Ti stayed with her the whole time. She is currently staying at the Medical Center but from what I hear, she will be discharged tomorrow and she can go home."

Once again Anakin was deep in his thoughts.

* * *

_Two days later_

Anakin practically ran to Padme's apartment. He didn't care if those Jedi find it unusual or suspicious. He needed to see his daughter.

He entered the apartment to find Padme holding their daughter.

"Come on, honey. Why don't you open your eyes? Mommy wants to your beautiful eyes. Have I done something to upset you?" She cooed to her infant daughter.

"Padme." Anakin quietly said.

She turned around. She was so happy he was here that she was now crying.

"Ani!"

"I know, I know. There are no words I can say that will make up for me not being here when she was born. I am so … "

"Ani, it's okay. I know you wanted to be."

She said looking at her baby, whose eyes were still closed.

"We both do."

Anakin smiled in appreciation.

"Can I hold her?"

Padme slowly walked towards him and put her in his arms.

"God, she's so little and small." Anakin said, crying happiness.

"Well, most babies are. She won't stay that way, I promise." She joked.

Anakin was holding his little girl.

She was so small in his arms, so much so that you'd think she would get lost. Yet, she fit perfectly in his arms. It was as if his arms were made for the size of their baby.

Anakin noticed the baby's eyes weren't open.

"Why isn't she opening her eyes? Is she that tired already?" He said with a smile.

"No, she is awake but for some reasons no one can explain, she doesn't open her eyes. She is healthy but with closed eyes. I'm starting to get really worried."

Anakin looked at his daughter again.

He put his mouth near her small ear.

"Kiddo, open your eyes. Daddy's here now. I'm sorry I wasn't there when you arrived. I promise if you open your eyes, I will make it up to you for the rest of your life." He softly said.

As soon as he said that, the baby started to slowly open her eyes.

Padme walked to them happily.

"Oh!" She was half crying.

Anakin laughed and stared at his daughter's big brown eyes. The color of her eyes were chocolate brown, like Padme, but the shape was his. She was perfect.

"Have you thought of any name for the littlest Skywalker?"

Padme smiled.

"I was thinking of Laetitia. It means happiness and joy. Hoping she will bring joy to everywhere she goes."

_That is the perfect name for her. _Anakin thought.

He was in favor of 'Leia' but Leah was short for 'Laetitia'.

"Laetitia Shmi Skywalker" She said finally.

Anakin looked at his wife in appreciation of naming their daughter after his mother.

"Welcome, Little." Anakin touched his daughter's nose and squealed.

Laetitia cooed at her parents' response.

**Done :)**

* * *

Okay, this was chapter 8. Guys, do you have any names or nicknames for what Ahsoka and Laetitia call each other? I'm out of ideas.

and in case you were wondering, 'Laetitia' is Latin for goddess of happiness or just a symbol of happiness. I didn't make it up.


	9. Chapter 9

**Gracie Miserables:** Sokie is what I thought too. Thanks ;)

* * *

**Chapter 9**

_The Council room_

All the Masters were present to discuss the future of the powerful baby.

Anakin and Padme had decided to not use Laetitia's real name but her mother's name.

Laetitia Naberrie.

"When do you think is the appropriate time for her to start training?" Said a Master.

"More importantly, who is the right Master for her? As powerful as she is, one Master will not be enough for her. Maybe Master Yoda or you, Master Windu, can take her as your apprentice."

Master Windu and Yoda exchanged a look.

"Master Yoda and I have meditated on this matter and have come to a conclusion. We think it would be best if she did not have one Master."

Masters frowned, confused.

"We think she could be with every Master present in the Temple for a certain period and learn what that Master has mastered. That way, she will learn a lot and be unstoppable. She can be the key to bring balance to the Force. We must make her unstoppable."

Obi-wan nodded in understanding but didn't like what is happening.

The Jedi were planning to use Laetitia as a weapon to do their bidding. She was Padme's daughter and was the closest thing he had to a niece. He considered Padme his dear friend.

He only met Laetitia once and was already attached to the child.

If he was being honest, she had Anakin's eyes but he pushed down those thoughts and accusations because if the Council thought that there was even a possibility that Anakin was the father, he would be kicked out of the Order.

He shook his head, getting out of his deep thoughts.

"Who do you think must train her first? And when must she start training?"

"I can train the child for one year. Seeing as she is staying with her mother for almost a year, I can train her there and teach her the basics of the Force." Master Shaak Ti said.

"Hmm … the best, it is. Teach her, you should, Master Ti." Yoda said.

All Masters nodded.

* * *

_In the Senate building_

Palpatine was sitting behind his desk, thinking of a way to eliminate the bump in his perfect plan.

He did not wait 10 years and listen to whining of a sad boy from Tatooine just to have all his plans ruined when it was near the end.

If he was being honest with himself, he was scared of Laetitia's power. When she was born, he almost passed out from being weak.

She was so powerful. The power her father held was nothing compared to hers and he was said to be the most powerful Jedi.

That baby was angry, like Anakin. So angry but at the same time, calm. Unlike Anakin, she had control over her anger.

That was a problem. If his plan worked as he thought and he had the Chosen One by his side, she could be the key to bring him back to the light and hence destroy him. He could not let that happen. He wouldn't.

Besides, he needed to have her, besides Anakin, by his side. The power she had ... it was too much to miss. He would try and seduce her to the dark side and the Jedi were making it easier by making her live the life ahead of her.

If that didn't work, then she must be eliminated because he could not stand her presence at all.

Then the plan suddenly hit him.

_I think it is time I meet the newest member of Skywalker family and my future apprentice. _He hissed evilly to himself and went to call Dooku with his instructions of his plan.

* * *

_In the Jedi Temple_

Anakin had just come back from visiting her daughter.

She was getting bigger every day. You could not believe she was born two weeks ago. She smiled all the time and would cry if she didn't enough attention from her dad or being held by him. She was definitely a daddy's girl.

He entered his room.

The wasn't much. Only two beds, for him and his Master, some droid parts and one extra clothes, which were identical to the ones he was wearing at the moment.

He put his hand in his pocket and brought out a Kyber crystal.

When he went to find another one for his lightsaber, which he lost in Geonosis, this Kyber crystal also called him but it wasn't meant for him. He could feel it.

It was meant for Laetitia. But not to wield it but to protect it. He didn't understand why but he could feel it the Force that she was meant to wear this crystal, so that it could protect her.

He put out his things to make a beautiful necklace meant for his little girl. The crystal was colorless but when any light was shone through it, it became purple.

Obi-wan entered the room.

"What are you doing, Padawan?"

Anakin looked at his Master. He needed some answers that weren't suspicious. He couldn't exactly say 'I'm making a necklace for my secret daughter'.

"Um, I'm just making something ... to kill time."

Obi-wan rose his eyebrow.

"Really? And how do you suppose to 'kill time' with a Kyber crystal?"

Before Anakin could say something, he felt something, and from the look on his Master's face, he felt it too.

Laetitia was in danger!

They both ran out of the room and went to Padme's apartment. Anakin didn't feel anything. Not the others calling his name, not his Master telling him to calm down. Nothing.

He and Obi-wan jumped into Padme's apartment.

She was crying.

Between her tears, she managed to say "Laetitia's gone!"

**Done :)**

* * *

Sorry this chapter wasn't so long. I have chemistry test tomorrow. Wish me luck.


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10**

Anakin couldn't believe what he was hearing.

"Gone? What do you mean she's gone? Gone where, Padme?"

He didn't care his Master could hear him calling the Senator with her first name.

"I mean she was here, I turn around and she's just gone. It's like someone took her and no one came in."

Obi-wan could feel the tension in the room.

_Who could even be capable of kidnapping a toddler?_

"Don't worry, Senator. We will find her." He assured his friend.

Padme nodded and sobbed quietly.

It was torture for Anakin.

To have his two-weeks-old kidnapped, his wife crying in front of him and not being able to show his true feelings in public.

There was nothing he could do and that made him feel an anger he hasn't felt before.

* * *

_Inside the Council room_

"Hmm … troubling, this is."

Every Master and Padawan were present in the Council room to find Laetitia.

"I feel the hands of the Sith on this matter. They must have sensed Laetitia's power and kidnapped her to teach her the ways of Sith." One of the Masters said fearfully of the outcome.

That thought alone scared Anakin.

The kidnapper of his child isn't some bounty hunter but a Sith. _The_ Sith they were looking for almost a year now.

And she wasn't just taken, she was going to learn the dark side. To be a Sith Lord. One day they would fight each other.

Anakin could not let that happen.

"Meditate on this matter, we must."

_We don't have time to meditate. We should be scouring the galaxy to find her! _Anakin thought angrily.

After a few minutes, there was silence.

An awkward silence.

Like they were trying to avoid saying something.

Mace Windu finally broke the silence.

"I do not sense her presence at all. What about you, Masters?" He said turning to the Council members.

They all looked at each other and nodded sadly. It was at least better than having her to be a Sith Lord.

"I do not sense her either. Either her force signature is being masked by a powerful Sith or she is" Obi-wan said while looking away from Anakin, who was giving him a death glare

"... or she has become one with the Force." He choked out.

"Tragic, this is."

The last sentence fired Anakin up.

"So what are you suggesting we do? Just leave her alone out her because we can't sense her? That is ridiculous!" He said angrily.

Windu shot him a glare.

"You are in the presence of the Masters, Padawan Skywalker. Think before you speak and be mindful of your feelings."

_Be mindful of my feelings? ARE YOU KIDDING ME?!_

"I don't understand. You all were saying that she is the key to the balance and even thought of stealing her from her mother because she was powerful and now that she's disappeared, you're just giving up?" He gave them a disappointed look.

Before anyone could protest, Anakin walked out of the room.

* * *

_In Padme's apartment_

Padme was sitting on a sofa, thinking about Laetitia.

Her life was already unfair but to be kidnapped when being only two weeks old?

What saddened her the most was that she felt responsible. If she hadn't made the choices she had, her daughter wouldn't be missing.

Padme was so wrapped up in her thoughts that she didn't hear the Chancellor come in.

"Padme, my dear, are you alright?"

Padme jumped when she heard the voice and noticed it immediately.

"Chancellor, what are you doing here?" She asked as politely as possible.

Palpatine smiled.

"Why, for you my dear. I know that I have not gotten to meet the little one, but that does not mean I do not care for her. I am worried for her."

Before Padme could say anything, Palpatine put his hand on her shoulder.

"It is going to be alright, Senator. I am sure that you will be holding your daughter by the time I get back."

She looked up in confusion.

"What do you mean 'get back'?"

"I'm afraid this war is affecting me more than I expected it to. I am going to Naboo to get some fresh air and gather my energy. I will only be gone for three days."

Padme tried to hide her suspicions as best as she could.

_As far as excuses go, that is a really cheap one. What kind of Chancellor would be taking time off when his people need him the most? _

She decided to hide her true feeling.

"I wish you a good time, Chancellor. Hopefully you will get better and be back in the Senate in no time."

"Thank you my dear."

_I will certainly have a good time. By the way, I will tell your daughter her mommy is worried about her._

* * *

_In the Jedi Temple_

"Anakin, stop!"

Anakin was running to get his Starfighter but Obi-wan's voice stopped him.

"I can't believe they're just gonna forget about her. Once they think she's gone, they give up! All they want is to use her for her power and you and I both know that, Master." He stated bitterly and left no space for Obi-wan to argue.

Obi-wan sighed. He knew what he was hearing was true and he deserved worse than that.

"Well, what are you going to do?"

"I don't know! Something. Anything! I can't just sit around to let something happen to her." He muttered "I will never forgive myself if it does."

They were interrupted by the Chancellor.

"Anakin, my boy. Master Jedi. What has gotten you so upset?" He said with fake concern in his tone.

Anakin just acknowledged his friend and looked away.

"Master Jedi, is it possible that I have a moment alone with Anakin?"

Obi-wan nodded uncomfortably and left them.

"It's about Senator Amidala's daughter, isn't it?"

Anakin didn't say anything. He just looked away, avoiding to have eye contact.

"I have to be honest with you, my boy. I do not think the Jedi are doing everything they can to locate her. They are simply incapable of doing so. I assume they assigned you and you Master to find her?" He said but already knew the answer.

"No. They are waiting to see what happens. I just can't believe it!"

"Are they? That baby's life might be in danger! And they are waiting?"

Anakin didn't say anything. He was too angry with them that if he yelled, he would never stop.

"My boy, I hope you find her. If anyone can, it is you. I just hope you are not too late."

That was exactly what Anakin was afraid of.

"Oh my goodness. One of my contacts just informed me that they have located Laetitia."

**Done :)**


	11. Chapter 11

Okay, for those who have watched Star Wars IX:

This is sooooo not fair. It stole all my ideas. I don't want to spill too much but Laetitia's future is somewhat similar to Rey's. I had these ideas first. They stole them from me!

:(

* * *

**Chapter 11**

The Council had assigned Obi-wan and Anakin to go to Malachor V. That is the location that the Chancellor gave Anakin.

He was so relieved, they finally had somewhere to start, that he didn't even begin to question how the Chancellor got this information in the first place. He knew he had a contact, but still, who would be just passing through in a dark planet such as Malachor V?

It was basically a planet for Sith. It was so strong with the dark side that a Light-Side user, such as the Jedi, would feel suffocated in there.

But Anakin didn't care. His daughter was there. He would walked through fire to have her back.

Obi-wan walked to Anakin, who was pacing.

"Patience, Anakin. You pacing will not help us get there any faster. It will only drive me crazier." He said with a smile, trying to change the mood.

Anakin gave him a look.

He needed to stay focused and didn't have time for people to tell him 'patience'. His daughter is kidnapped by the Sith and they expect him to be patient?!

"That is not my first priority at the moment, Master." He said as calm as he could.

But Obi-wan knew better. He knew Anakin was pretending to be calm and was actually too angry to want to let on. That side of Anakin always scared him.

"Why do you care so much about Laetitia, anyway?"

Anakin looked at him for a second.

_Why would I care about MY own daughter?!_

But then again, his Master had no idea.

He wanted to tell him. He wanted his brother and father be a part of his happiness, even though it was short-lived.

There were even times that Anakin started to talk but stopped because he was afraid. He loved his Master like his own brother but couldn't tell him.

Obi-wan was always known as 'the perfect Jedi'. Now that he was on the Council, he had an obligation to tell the truth.

But there was a part of Anakin that, didn't only trust his Master but, didn't want to put him in a situation where he had to choose between being a Jedi Master or his brother.

He needed to say something to convince his Master.

"She's … Padme's daughter." He said looking down, which was partly true.

Obi-wan sighed. He knew that Anakin was in love with Padme. He had the biggest crush on her since he was nine and had been trying to hide it but it wasn't working out as well as he thought.

Before Obi-wan could say something, they were interrupted by Cody.

"General Kenobi, Commander Skywalker. We've reached Malachor system."

* * *

Obi-wan frowned because of something he felt in the Force. And from the look on his Padawan's face, he felt it too.

"Dooku" Anakin hissed quietly and ran to find his daughter.

Obi-wan wanted to follow him but they were under attack by the Separatist droid army.

Anakin was on his own.

Anakin ran as fast as he could. He didn't hear the sound of blasting and fighting.

All he cared about was Laetitia and he would kill anyone or anything on his way. He would save his daughter ... no matter what.

* * *

Anakin entered some dark place. It looked like a Sith temple.

He could feel Laetitia's force signature and decided to follow it.

He saw Dooku standing in his way. Behind him, there was a man in a black cloak. He was the Sith Lord.

Darth Sidious.

His force signature was so dark and powerful.

What was worse was that Laetitia was in placed right in front of him. He could hurt her so easily.

_He wouldn't live if he did. If he dared to touch my daughter, I will … _

"Are you that frightened that you are at a loss of words, young Skywalker?" Dooku said, taunting Anakin.

"Your old age is playing tricks on your mind, old man. It's understandable." Anakin smirked.

_If only I could kill you little brat._

"How is life with a mechanical arm? I assume not well."

Anakin lost control of his anger and attacked the Count.

Before they could actually fight, he was drugged from the behind. He couldn't move. He tried to use the Force to help him move but his connection was gone.

All he could do was stand there and watch two Sith lords abuse his daughter.

"DON'T YOU DARE TOUCH HER!"

Sidious only smiled at the boy's response. He was angry. That pleased him.

Now the next part of his plan ...

He put up his hands and shot electrical waves from his finger to Laetitia. She was only two weeks-old but was trying to put up a brave face and didn't move.

Anakin could feel that his daughter was hurting. She was being tortured by Sith lightening. It hurt more than being stunned or shocked. It was like having your flesh melt. The pain was indescribable.

He would know, since Dooku used Sith lightening on Geonosis. That pain was unlike anything he had ever felt before and yet his toddler wasn't even crying. She didn't want to give the Sith Lord the satisfaction of being able to break her.

_She is definitely my daughter._

In that moment, he couldn't help but feel proud of his two weeks-old's resistance.

He tried to move but couldn't. That was why he was drugged before he even had the chance to defend himself.

The Sith Lord wanted him to watch her suffer. It was as if he knew about his relationship with Laetitia.

Laetitia's suffering ended after 5 minutes. It felt like an eternity. She let out a tired exhale from her burned and small lungs and passed out.

The Sith Lord saw the anger on Anakin's face.

"I will be seeing you again, C_hosen One_." He hissed and he left.

It took about 15 minutes for the drug to wear off.

Anakin could feel his hands and legs again. He ran to Laetitia. She was exhausted from being in constant pain.

He picked her up carefully and put her in his arms.

There was only one thing.

Laetitia wasn't breathing.

**Done :)**

* * *

This was chapter 11. Hope you liked it. My Christmas break has officially started so don't be surprised if I uploaded more chapters in less than a week.


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12**

Laetitia wasn't breathing. Anakin used the Force to make sure but she was gone. Her heart wasn't beating. Her muscles were too tired to do it.

He had tears of sadness and anger in his eyes. His daughter was gone before she could walk, talk, smile or do anything! And it was all the Jedi's fault for waiting too much.

Obi-wan and some other Clones came running to the place where they were.

"Anakin! Is she …?"

"Get a medical droid! RIGHT NOW!" He shouted.

Obi-wan saw the look on his apprentice and figured out what was happening. Something was wrong with Laetitia.

He took a step and pressed his fingers on her little neck but he felt no pulse.

He was shocked. She was only here for two weeks and her time on this world had already ended.

Then some desperate idea hit him.

"Anakin, use the Force to try and beat her heart for her. Her muscles are too tired, so we must do it for her."

Anakin was confused.

"What? What are you …?"

"Just do it!"

And they did.

For a split second, her heart was beating but that wasn't enough to wake her. She couldn't even breathe properly. She was whimpering tiredly.

It took the medical droid forever to get there. They immediately placed Laetitia in an oxygen tube.

"Set course for Coruscant, immediately!"

* * *

_Back in the Jedi Temple_

Padme was told to go to the Council's room.

They were being cryptic about it but she knew it had something to do with Laetitia. It hadn't been 3 day since Anakin and Obi-wan left to find her. She hadn't slept or eaten anything. She couldn't ... not when her daughter was in danger.

She entered the room.

"Greetings, Senator."

"Greetings. Has there been any news about Laetitia?" She went straight to the point.

Master Yoda and Windu exchanged a look. They were afraid to tell her something. So something _had_ happened to her daughter.

"What is it? Is Leah alright?"

"You might want to sit down, Senator."

* * *

Padme ran the Medical Center in the Jedi Temple to find Laetitia. She was told that she had been tortured with Sith-lightening but the Jedi refused to tell her the details.

She, Master Windu and Master Yoda found Obi-wan and Anakin outside the room.

"Anakin, what happened?" She demanded.

Anakin avoided having eye contact.

How was he supposed to tell his wife that their daughter had been tortured right in front of him but he didn't do anything to stop it?

He just looked away with eyes full of sad and angry tears.

Obi-wan broke the silence.

"Calm down, Padme. Laetitia is with the doctor now. She stopped breathing for a moment but the doctor is examining her. She should be better by now." He assured her softly, hoping for it to be true.

Padme let out a shaken breath. Her daughter stopped breathing!

She went to open the door but Obi-wan stopped him.

"The doctor has told us not to disturb them."

Padme took a deep breath, trying to control her emotions.

* * *

_Inside the medical room_

Rig Nema, the head doctor of the Jedi Temple, was examining Laetitia.

She had read about Sith-lightening in the Jedi archives but to actually to see in done on a kid?

It was inhumane. Laetitia couldn't even breathe without the machines. The damage was just too much to be able to treat it. She had this spot on her chest, which was her heart, that was pale grey.

Nema took a closer look. Her cells were dead and that wasn't skin anymore. It was a dead tissue.

_How in the name of the Force is she even alive?_

Well, 'alive' was a poor choice of words, considering Laetitia couldn't be alive without an advanced respiration machine.

She looked at the test results. She took a sample from head to toe. What she found out was shocking and, yet, expected.

Laetitia's test results showed that her muscles were too exhausted to work functionally. Her little heart was too tired to beat on its own.

The pigment of her color were gone due to being electrocuted. She took a closer look to Laetitia and saw that her short and not-so-grown hair was white and colorless.

It was too cruel for these things happen to this fatherless baby who was wanted by the Jedi only because of her powers.

_What am I supposed to say to her mother?_

She took a deep breath walking outside.

* * *

Padme and Anakin were trying so hard not to comfort each other. It was torture.

They knew what hardships they would go through in the public but they never thought not knowing if their daughter's alive or not would be one of them.

They both jumped out of their seats as soon as they saw the doctor examining Laetitia coming out.

"Doctor Nema, can you tell me what is wrong with my daughter?" Padme asked worriedly and out of breath.

Nema looked at the people present.

The eyes of a desperate mother and Padawan, his Master and two high-ranking Jedi Masters were on her.

She was at a loss of words.

"Can you walk with me?" She started.

* * *

On the way, Nema explained what was wrong with Laetitia.

Padme had tried to be strong and not show her tears in front of the Jedi Masters but was mostly failing.

Anakin was sad, like you couldn't imagine. He was basically broken but the hurt was lost in his anger. He blamed himself for what happened with Laetitia. The worst part was that he witnessed the whole thing but was unable to do anything about it.

"Try not to be shocked in front of the baby. Remember that she can sense and see you." Nema said and opened the door but what she was seeing now was different that the last time.

Laetitia had her usual brown hair again. She was still too hurt to wake up but her physical appearance was the same as before.

Everyone exchanged a shocked and confused look.

"I don't understand. I thought you said she had lost the color in her hair and that it was white. Her hair color isn't white from what I'm seeing." Anakin said with a frown.

Nema was speechless. How was that possible?

"I know what you are thinking but I also know what I saw. This does not make any sense."

"Hmm … curious, it is." Master Yoda said.

All the eyes turned to the old Master.

"What do you mean 'curious', Master Yoda?" Windu asked.

"Concealing her appearance, the child is. Changed what we see, she has, by using the Force."

Now they were shocked and confused.

"So Master, what you are saying is that Laetitia is using the Force to affect the way we see her and hide her true appearance. Like a Force-illusion ... is that right?" Obi-wan asked with shock.

He nodded.

Anakin couldn't believe what he was hearing. His baby was more powerful than he thought.

"But that has never been done before. It's impossible."

"Nothing is impossible with the Force."

**Done :) **


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter 13**

Everyone was staring at Laetitia with wide open eyes. She was doing something that was practically impossible and had never been done before.

She still wasn't awake. Anakin wondered if he could ever see those brown eyes again.

"Is there something you can do to improve her conditions? Or is she gonna be like this forever?" Anakin asked Nema.

She sighed sadly.

"Her heart is too exhausted to beat on its own. Right now, the machines are beating her heart for her and that is …" She suddenly paused.

"Doctor? What is it?"

"I think I have an idea. I can make a biochip to place in her heart. That biochip's work is to create mild electricity to shock the heart just enough to keep it beating. It should not have any side effect and she can walk, talk, move, act and grow up like a normal person. The problem is that it's never been done before and I have no guarantee that this will work 100 percent. It's up to you."

"You mean like a pacemaker?"

"Something alike."

Padme took a deep breath and secretly looked at Anakin.

It was clear from the look on his face that he wanted to do it. If they didn't do it, Laetitia would never wake up and be like a piece of meat only breathing because of the machines. If they did do it, there was a possibility they could lose her.

She was lost to them either way, so what did they have to lose? It was a risk they had to take. For Laetitia. She should have a chance to live.

"Please do it." She firmly said.

* * *

_One week later_

It had been one week since Laetitia had the surgery. It was a success and Laetitia was able to breathe on her own again, without the machines.

Padme was holding her in her arms. Laetitia was awake but she still had this dead tissue on her heart. The doctors hadn't been able to remove that. It was too dangerous.

And there was still the fact that Laetitia was hiding her white hair from everyone.

It killed Padme that her daughter went through torture, death, even if it was for a few seconds, surgery, changes on her body and appearance and everything else.

Two weeks ago, all she had to worry about was the Jedi Council not finding out but now?

The baby was looking at her mother with her big brown eyes. She could sense her mother's sadness.

Padme smiled. She was only three weeks-old but wiser that a ten year-old. She definitely got that from her father.

But of course, that wasn't all she got from him. Laetitia had Anakin's anger. If she didn't get what she wanted or that it was postponed for 10 seconds, she would scream and make fuss.

Even though she was only 3-weeks-old, she was being trained by the Jedi Master, Shaak Ti. She would come to Padme's apartment and train Laetitia in the basic ways of the Force.

Padme and Laetitia both liked Shaak Ti. Out of everyone else on the Jedi Council, she and Plo Koon were sympathetic to her situation and actually cared for Laetitia.

Padme realized that the toy behind her was floating in the air. She turned her face and looked at her daughter. Her powers were growing so fast. She was already powerful, so much so that she was able to move things when she was still in Padme's womb.

That worried her. Because the more powerful she became, the more danger she was in on being kidnapped by the Sith again. She couldn't go through that again.

It was horrible, to watch her new-born in machines and that she was unable to breathe on her own ...

It was a miracle that she was able to be normal again. Well, as normal as she could get.

The last few days weren't easy on Anakin either. He had been constantly awake to find the person responsible for their daughter's suffering and 'almost death' incident.

He hadn't been sleeping either, because every time he did, he would dream that he was back on Malachor V and Laetitia was being tortured again. Or that Laetitia was dead and never even made it to Coruscant.

Padme sighed. This was not how she imagined things were gonna go, or even be her life for that matter.

She looked at her daughter softly.

"Come on baby, it's okay. You don't need to hide from mommy. Mommy will always love you no matter what you look like. And besides, my little princess is the most beautiful girl in the whole galaxy."

Leah smiled at that. She definitely liked being praised. Another thing she got from her dad.

She still didn't change her hair. She knew that her mommy and daddy would love her no matter what, but still, she was mature enough that she didn't want to upset them by letting them see her white hair.

They were already feeling guilty for what happened, she didn't want to show them the constant reminder.

The doors opened and Anakin came in with a happy face. She hadn't seen him like that for a while now.

"Hey, Angel" And he leaned on to kiss her.

Their kiss was broken when Laetitia made a 'get a room, you're not the only one here' sound.

They both laughed at their daughter's behavior.

"Sorry, Little." And took her in his arms.

"Are you really going to keep calling her that?"

"Of course. That's the perfect name for her. Her real name had lots of 'T' and she _is_ small, whether we like to admit or not. She is my Little Sky." He said as he rubbed her small nose with his.

Padme smiled.

"So, what has gotten into you that you are happy?"

"Hey! I'm always happy. But I also got a promotion. You are looking at Jedi Knight, General Anakin Skywalker." He proudly said.

Padme gasped in happiness. She didn't know it was possible to be a Knight at the age of 20. He must have been the youngest Jedi Knight.

"Congratulations! I'm so happy for you. You deserve it." She said as she hugged him.

"Thank you. I have to go on my first mission tomorrow, so let's enjoy every minute we have."

**Done :)**

* * *

Okay, this was chapter 13. I'm sorry if it was a little short or nothing important happened. These things needed to happen. The next chapter will be 'one year later' and that's when Ahsoka comes in. hope you're gonna like it. I'm planning to make Laetitia and Ahsoka best friends.

;)


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapter 14**

_One year later_

Laetitia was walking down the Temple.

It was only a week since she stopped living with her mother. The life in the Temple was still new to her. It was hard to be away from her mother and be with the Jedi, who were practically emotionless.

Her abilities were growing every day. She had been under supervision of Master Shaak Ti for a year and was under Master Plo Koon's now.

Due to her strong connection to the Force, she was wiser than the normal kids her age. She began walking when she was only 4 months old and was talking for almost 5 months. Of course, she still had a lot to learn but she could talk and walk on her own.

She wasn't allowed to leave the Temple to battlefields or for missions. She may be Padawan but she was too young to be fighting, even though she could handle herself for a one-year-old.

She saw a ship in the sky. Her father was in it. She could feel him. She didn't call Anakin 'dad' in public, especially in front of the Jedi. She couldn't. They were already suspicious of their close relationship.

She ran to welcome them but saw that her father wasn't alone. He had a Togruta by his side. She couldn't be older than 8.

"Hi, Little. What are you doing here alone?" Anakin asked and tried to act normal as hard as he could.

She bowed a little.

"I saw your ship and came to see you."

She added looking at her father's company.

"Who is she?"

"Oh, right. Leah, I want you to meet Ahsoka Tano. She is my Padawan."

Laetitia looked at her father with confusion.

"I thought you said you don't want to hear the 'nagging' of a Youngling by your side. And Padawans were naive children pretending to be adults."

Ahsoka opened her mouth to say something but Anakin interrupted her.

"I did NOT say that" He defensively said.

Ahsoka looked at Laetitia expecting an answer.

She whispered "He did." And both giggled.

"Whatever. I'm Ahsoka. You?" Ahsoka started.

"Laetitia Naberrie." She said as she took a step to look at her closely.

"You're stripy."

Ahsoka rose her eyebrow.

"And you're short."

"I'm one. What's your excuse?" Leah snipped.

Anakin held back his laughter. He was resisting the urge to say 'you are definitely my daughter'.

"Girls, be nice. I have to go report to the Council. You don't need to come with me, Snips. Just try not to kill each other." He said as he left.

Ahsoka looked at the little girl in front of her.

"Wanna take me to his room? He forgot to mention where it was."

"Follow me, _Stripes_."

"Okay, _Tiny Ti_."

They both giggled as they walked.

* * *

_In Anakin and Obi-wan's room_

Laetitia entered the code in the security pod. Ahsoka gasped as soon as she saw inside. It was unbelievably messy. There were droid parts everywhere.

"This is where I have to stay? It's really …"

"Clean? Yep. You'll get used to it. This is not even messy in their account ... Boys." Leah said smiling.

Ahsoka shook her head in disbelief and sat on the bed.

"So, what is a Youngling, like you, doing whatever she wants? I was a Youngling until yesterday and I've never seen you before."

Laetitia looked a little offended. But then again, it wasn't Ahsoka's fault. Her situation was a strange one.

"I'm not a Youngling. I mean, I count as one, I guess, but I'm also a Padawan." She explained.

Ahsoka looked at her with surprised eyes.

"You? A Padawan? That's impo …"

Then it suddenly hit her.

Laetitia Naberrie.

She had heard that name before. That was the name all the Younglings talked about. The mystery girl whose mother was a former Queen and now a Senator and had no father. The one who was kidnapped by the Sith Lord who started the war and yet lived. She was like a legend in the Younglings.

"You're Laetitia Naberrie?! Like _the _Laetitia Naberrie?!" Ahsoka shrieked.

"As far as I know." Leah commented unsurely.

Ahsoka blinked. She had heard stories about Leah but never seen her before. She was too busy being trained since she was born. Besides, she only started living in the Temple for a week now.

"Who is your Master?"

"Well, Master Ti was really kind but our time is finished. It's Master Plo now."

"Really? Well, you don't need to worry about Master Plo. He is really caring. You know, he is the one who brought me to the Temple."

"Hmm."

"Where is he now? Why aren't you with him?"

Laetitia sighed.

"He's on a mission. I'm not allowed to leave the Temple yet."

"Of course you're not. You're only one years old. You expect to be out in the field with your age? You'll get crushed between the Separatist droids before you can even ignite your lightsa …" But she never got to finish her sentence because Laetitia was holding stick on a deadly spot on Ahsoka's throat.

"You were saying?" Leah smirked.

Anakin opened the door and walked in.

"Snips, have you seen …?" He stopped when he saw what was going on in the room.

"What happened to playing nice?" He said looking at his secret daughter.

Laetitia put away the stick and turned to her father.

"She said I'll get crushed in the battlefield and can't handle myself. I was just showing her otherwise." She said with an innocent face. She had that going on for her. Using her cute face to get what she wanted.

"Were you now?" Anakin asked.

She giggled a bit.

"Little, Master Plo has arrived. He's expecting you in his room. Go."

As soon as Leah heard that, she ran out of the door.

Anakin turned to Ahsoka with a fake-disappointed look on his face.

"Were you really just beaten by a one-year-old?"

_She wasn't just any one-year-old._

"I let her. You know, since she's a kid and everything." Ahsoka said to not admit her defeat.

"Uh huh. Of course you did."

* * *

_In Plo Koon's room_

Laetitia walked into the room and found her Master, Plo Koon, with some plans in his hands.

"Was your mission a success, Master?" She asked.

"It was, young one. Now the Council has asked me to on another mission tomorrow."

Laetitia sighed sadly. She knew that mission meant her being alone in the Temple and just practicing.

"How long will it take, Master?" She tried to hide her disappointment.

"Well, I talked to the Council and they did not like what I suggested but still agreed. I think you are ready. You are to come with me."

Leah jumped out of her seat in happiness.

"I am? Really?"

"Yes. Really. We are going to check out a weapon in the hands of the Separatists. Hopefully, it will not be dangerous. Not with the Force as our guide. And you are my Padawan. You are more than capable to protect yourself and others around you. The Council has granted you permission to go on your first mission."

Laetitia was so happy. She had the chance to use her training and prove herself.

**Done :)**


	15. Chapter 15

I'm gonna skip a few episodes in the clone wars (animation) because I want to get into ROTS as soon as possible.

This is the episode where Obi-wan, Anakin and Ahsoka go to help the rebels in season 5. I don't know which episode it is. Sorry.

* * *

**Chapter 15**

_3 years later_

Anakin, Ahsoka, Obi-wan and Laetitia were on their way Onderon to help out the newly-found Rebels.

Laetitia was with them because her Master, Obi-wan, was with them. It was his turn to train Leah for 12 months. So far, she had been with Masters Shaak Ti, Plo Koon, Cin Drallig and now Obi-wan Kenobi, her father's Master.

She had learned all the lightsaber forms but she mostly used Jar'Kai, since she wielded two blue lightsabers.

They were walking to meet the whole Rebellion. Ahsoka was talking to someone when Laetitia walked to them.

"Lux, I want you to meet my annoying fellow Jedi, Laetitia Naberrie." Ahsoka said.

"And you call me 'annoying'." Leah said as she glared at Ahsoka.

Lux smiled. Clearly those two were close.

"Well, it's nice to meet you, Commander Naberrie. I am Lux Bonteri, Senator of Onderon."

_Lux Bonteri._

She had heard that name before. When her mother and Ahsoka secretly went to meet a Separatist Senator, Ahsoka had mentioned a boy she saw.

"Same here, Senator. I've heard about your mother. I'm sorry." She sincerely said.

He seemed taken by the 4 year-old's saying.

"Thank you. It was a while ago. Now if you'll excuse me, I have to go and have a talk with Saw." He said as he walked away.

Laetitia pulled Ahsoka closer.

"No wonder you didn't let me sleep by talking too much when you first met him." She whispered to her.

"I did not. Besides, is it even possible to not let you sleep? You can sleep in the battlefield and not wake up."

"I don't blame you. He is kind of cute." She said and left to find her dad.

* * *

The four Jedi and a Clone Captain were in the city. Anakin, Obi-wan and Rex looked like they were leaving.

"Are you sure you want to stay here, Snips?" Anakin asked.

"Yes, Master." Ahsoka firmly said.

Laetitia pulled back from her Master.

"Master, I'd like to stay here too." She said.

Anakin looked at her as if she had insulted him.

"You're not staying here, Leah. It's too dangerous."

"I can handle myself. I want to stay and help them. Besides, someone needs to watch Stripes' back." She said trying to comfort her father.

"Aww. That is uncharacteristically nice of you." Ahsoka snipped.

They all smiled but Anakin still was worried.

* * *

Laetitia and Ahsoka were saying goodbye to their fallen friend, Steela Gerrera, the leader of the small Rebels and sister of Saw Gerrera.

Ahsoka felt guilty. She had tried to catch Steela but was shot in the shoulder and couldn't use the Force to try again because it was too late.

Anakin and Obi-wan were watching from afar, not wanting to disturb their Padawans.

This was the first time Laetitia had been without a Master and already lost someone. She had lost people before but this one was different. She was responsible for everyone's safety. If she had taught the right things, Steela would have been here with them celebrating.

"This had been a difficult journey for both our Padawans." Obi-wan said.

"Yeah. I'm worried about Leah. I'm afraid this will affect her too much."

Obi-wan knew Anakin had a point. As powerful and wise as Laetitia was, she was still a child, even though she didn't act like it.

"She is strong. The Force is with her. She will bounce back."

Anakin could only hope that to be true.

Ahsoka and Laetitia went to pay their respects to Saw, who just lost his sister. He blamed Ahsoka for what happened.

"We are sorry for your loss. It is not easy to lose someone you care about." Ahsoka said.

_Yeah, I bet you are. If you had just caught my sister, she would still be here._

Then some idea suddenly hit him. He turned to Laetitia.

"You are powerful, right?" He asked, which was more like a demand.

"Yeah?" She said, unsure of what follows.

"I've heard you have some special to create life. Is that right?"

He was right. She had the gift to create life Force but she had only tried it on plants, flowers and animals.

"What are you getting at?" She asked with irritation and suspicion.

"We all know it. It is your fault that my sister is dead. But you can change that. You have the power to bring her back to life. To give her life again. Why don't you do it for her?"

Both girls looked at him with wide open eyes.

_What is he thinking? How can he ask me this? I've only tired it flowers and animals and every time it took me a lot of my energy and I almost passed out._

Lux thought this was the moment to step in.

"Saw, think of what you are saying. You can't ask her to do this."

"Stay out of it, Bonteri! Do it kid."

Laetitia took a deep breath trying get a hold of her emotions.

"I understand that you're hurting. And I'm sorry for that. But I can't do it."

"Can't or won't?"

"Both."

Now, Saw was angry.

"Why not? Your dear friend is the reason she is dead!" He yelled as he pointed his finger at Ahsoka.

"I've never tried this before. Besides, even if I could do it, there is an order in the Force. A balance. I can't break that. Not without me using all my energy."

"I don't care about your Force or balance. It you dying means I can get my sister back, then do it. It's not even a choice."

Laetitia couldn't believe what she was hearing. He was asking her to sacrifice herself to save his sister. She wanted to do it but the Force was forbidding her to do so.

That was the moment Saw decided to get aggressive. Before Leah could do anything, he slapped her in the face and she fell on the ground.

"Saw!"

"Laetitia!"

Anakin and Obi-wan ran to them.

"WHAT THE HELL DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING?!" Anakin yelled at Gerrera as he punched him in the face.

"Anakin!"

Laetitia wiped her the unshed tears off her face. Her small cheek was red and she had little blood in the side of her lips.

She got up and managed to say "Master Skywalker, I'm fine. Please let him go."

Anakin was still sitting on him with anger and hatred. He had dared to touch his daughter. He had hurt her in front of him.

"_Dad, please. I'm fine. I promise." _Laetitia said through their father-daughter bond.

Anakin closed his eyes and was trying to stay calm but wasn't doing very good. He finally released him and got up.

"If you ever need help again, don't bother to contact us." He hissed.

_I'll be happy to let you die._

He grabbed Laetitia by hand and they walked to their ship.

**Done :)**


	16. Chapter 16

This chapter is about when Obi-wan went to Mandalore and face Maul in season 5. I think it was episode 16 or something. The difference is, Laetitia is with him as his Padawan.

* * *

**Chapter 16**

Obi-wan had heard the news about Mandalore and Satine being captured. He knew the Council had ordered him to not do anything but he needed to check on her.

Even though it was against the Jedi Code, he did have feelings for her once and being around her brought back old memories and feelings.

He started the ship and went into hyperspace. It would take about one and a half day to reach Mandalore. He was about to close his eyes and meditate but the sound of beeping stopped him. Apparently, when he asked Anakin to let him borrow a ship, he picked the wrong one.

He took a closer look but didn't understand what was wrong. He wasn't good at mechanics.

"This is the last time I will borrow a ship from you, Anakin. If only you were here. Or even Ahsoka." He muttered.

"I'm hurt. I'm not in your 'emergency people' list? Thank you so much!" Suddenly he heard a female's voice.

He turned around to see Laetitia standing in front of him, her arms crossed.

"Laetitia? What the blazes are you doing?!"

She smiled.

"Right now? Saving you by repairing the ship."

"No. I mean, what are you doing, here, in my ship?"

"One, it's not your ship. Two, you're going to Mandalore. I'm coming with you."

"No, you are not."

"Technically, I already am. Unless you want to turn back and drop me off in Coruscant, you're stuck with me, Master. Besides, it's not like you're the master of repairing. Master Skywalker taught me everything you don't know about mechanics. Which means basically everything." She muttered the last part.

Obi-wan gave a look.

"Padawan, I appreciate you being here, but it's dangerous. I sense the dark side in Mandalore. You are not ready to …"

"All the more reason. This isn't about me being ready. I'm just here to watch your back. Master Skywalker would kill me if something happened to you while he was away."

The kid was stubborn. She definitely got that from her mother, and father but Obi-wan doesn't know that.

* * *

Obi-wan was wearing a Death Watch armor and Laetitia a cadet.

"Are you here to do your master's bidding?" Satine asked without looking at Obi-wan.

"I do my own bidding." Obi-wan said.

Satine recognized that voice without even trying.

"Obi-wan!" She said as she wrapped her arms around him.

"Are you alone?"

"No, he is not." Laetitia said as she came out of the shadow.

"You brought a _child_ with you?" Satine asked him.

"Excuse me, my Lady, but this _child _has saved Master Obi-wan's life more than he can count. Now, hug later, escape first." She snipped.

"Actually, it was 4 times." Obi-wan commented.

"Five." She corrected him.

* * *

Maul was sitting on the throne, with Satine standing beside him and Obi-wan and Laetitia kneeling in front of him.

"Your noble flaw is a weakness shared by you and your Duchess." He said as he lifted Satine by the Force.

"You should have chosen the dark side."

"Leave her alone." Leah said in a threatening tone.

Maul looked at the 4-year-old in front of him and laughed to mock her.

"So this is supposed to be Jedi's 'savior'? My former Master and the Jedi are a fool to think you will be anything. I can feel your anger. You would make a powerful Sith but the Jedi have fooled you by thinking you could ever become one. You could only be half a Jedi."

Maul was teasing her and luring her into his trap. Laetitia knew it but that didn't make her less angry. She decided instead of falling into a trap, she should return the favor.

"Then it's only fitting I'm here since you're only half a Sith, too. Literally and figuratively." She smirked pointing at her own body to show his mechanical legs.

Obi-wan held back his laughter.

That angered Maul.

"Your sharp tongue will be the end of you, girl!" He hissed.

"Don't you mean the end of _you_?"

Maul was getting tired of this.

He wanted the person who ruined his life to know pain. His pain.

He was planning to lure Obi-wan to the dark side but now that he knew that wasn't happening, he held the Darksaber in his hand and stroke Satine down.

Obi-wan gasped with tears in his eyes and went to get her body.

Laetitia was speechless. All that wit and confidence she had two seconds ago disappeared.

She could feel her Master's sadness in the Force. She could feel anger growing behind the sadness.

Before Obi-wan could react, Laetitia used the Force to free her lightsabers from Maul's supposed brother's grasp and was in the position to fight.

"Stay back. She is mine." Maul said as he walked down the throne and unclicked his lightsaber from his belt.

Maul attacked first. Laetitia dodged it easily. She had the advantage. Everyone in the Temple made fun of her because her body was smaller than usual.

Who knew it could come in handy in fighting a former Sith?

Maul kept attacking and Laetitia kept dodging. She was tired of playing offence and started playing defense. She disarmed Maul in a blink of an eye and was holding her lightsabers down to his throat.

She was about to strike but everyone in the room heard the explosion and that wall fell on them.

She decided to leave Maul. So she took her Master's hand and they ran to their ship.

* * *

They were running but stopped and hid to let the soldiers pass. They waited for the moment to move.

"Are you alright, Master?" Laetitia asked, panting, although she knew that was a stupid question.

Obi-wan tried to smile and reassure his Padawan.

"Yes, Padawan, I am fine. Are you alright? You just fought a Sith Lord and managed to disarm him in a few minutes. I defeated Maul before but he is not an easy opponent."

"I'm fine. I'm just worried that I made a mistake by letting him live. You didn't kill him hard enough and look how many people are dead. What if he comes back and …"

"Let us worry about that later. What are we going to do about the ship? Anakin lent me one but you saw it. It's in no shape to move."

Suddenly a voice from the back said "You can borrow mine."

Both Laetitia and Obi-wan pulled out their lightsabers.

"Who are you?"

"Bo-Katan. I'm here to rescue you and that's all you need to know. Now come on, we don't have a lot of time before they get here."

* * *

"Get on this ship. You can get to your home with this." Bo-Katan said.

Laetitia was about to get on but stopped.

She felt cold. It was the dark side of the Force but it wasn't Dooku. She didn't feel like this when she was in his presence. The only time she felt like this was when she was …

Then it suddenly hit him. The Sith Lord, Dooku's Master, was here. The one who kidnapped and tortured her when she was two weeks-old. If it wasn't for him, she never had to hide behind the Force because of her white hair.

She was about to run to kill the animal responsible for all this mess but she heard her Master's voice.

"Laetitia, come one! Get on the ship!" Obi-wan shouted from the ship.

Despite of what she wanted, she listened to her Master. She would that monster later.

* * *

Laetitia and Obi-wan were on the sip. None of them were saying something.

Leah felt like it was necessary to do something to break the ice. So she walked to her Master and pulled her small arms around his neck.

Obi-wan was startled at first but knew where this was coming from. She had felt his anger when Satine was killed and she knew what she meant to him.

He decided to close his eyes for a minute and just be calm. He needed the comfort she was offering.

"I'm sorry, Master." She sincerely whispered in sadness.

**Done :)**

* * *

Sorry, this is the edited version. the one I had uploaded had some misspellings that I corrected in this one.


	17. Chapter 17

**Chapter 17**

_In 500 Republica_

Laetitia was sitting on a sofa in her mother's apartment. Padme was still in the Senate.

She was so tired. Obi-wan was on some mission involving General Grievous. As powerful as she was, the Jedi Council didn't give her the permission to go along. They never did when that mission involved Dooku or Grievous.

She closed her eyes for a second. She fell asleep as soon as she closed her eyes.

She was dreaming. No, it felt more like a vision.

Everything was so bright. Laughter of children could be heard. Laetitia followed the sound but she could never find the children.

Suddenly everything turned black and laughter turned to screams and crying.

_What is this? Laughter to crying, bright to darkness. Is that the future? That's how the future looks like?_

"It is a possibility." Said a voice from her behind.

She turned around to see a woman with glowing green hair looking at her.

"Who are you?"

"I am Daughter."

"Daughter of …?" Laetitia was about to ask but stopped in the middle when realization hit her.

She was Daughter. _T__he _Daughter. Her dad, Obi-wan and Ahsoka encountered her and her family before. They were supposed to be some sort of Force-wielders. But according to Anakin, she died. Her brother, the Son, killed her.

"What was it that I just saw? What did it mean?" Leah asked.

"That is for you to figure out. The Force has given you a vision of the future. But it is only a possibility. If you are strong enough, you can prevent that from happening."

_Strong enough? Strong enough to do what?_

"What should I do?"

"A dark path is ahead of you. It is full of suffering and death. It is inevitable. You will be the victim caught between two sides. It is your decision to make which side you will end up on."

"Two sides? Do you mean the Republic and the Separatists?"

"No. The side of light and the side of dark. Remember, when the time comes, do not give into your anger. You will regret it and it will haunt you for the rest of your life."

Laetitia was confused.

"What do you …"

"We are short on time, child. There is darkness surrounding you and your family. Do not leave your father's side. You may have the strength to resist the dark side but he does not."

Laetitia was about to ask what she meant by that but the ground in her dream was shaking.

"They have found me. Remember my words and trust only in the Force. It will always be with you." And she disappeared.

* * *

"Laetitia, sweetie, wake up." Padme shook her to wake her up.

Leah opened her eyes. Her mother was sitting in front of her. She looked like she was worried.

"You were sweating in your sleep. Are you alright?" Padme asked worriedly.

Laetitia jumped into Padme's arms. That caught Padme by surprise.

"Oh! That bad?"

Laetitia's breath was shaking. She closed her teary eyes and just held her mother tightly.

"Want to talk about it?"

"Mom, dad is okay, right?"

"Of course he is, honey. What do you mean?"

Laetitia was about to tell her about her vision but she jumped out of her seat when she heard the sound of an explosion.

It was coming from the Temple. She couldn't believe it. Her vision was coming true.

"Oh, my God!" Padme gasped and turned to face her daughter but Leah was already gone.

* * *

Laetitia entered the Temple. The bodies were piled up. The floor was bloody. The screams of the injured were deafening. She saw Mace Windu carrying an injured Youngling.

"Master Windu!" She called him.

"Padawan Naberrie."

"What's going on?"

Mace Windu was out of breath. She had never seen him like that. He was always known to be the bravest and the most powerful Jedi.

"There was a bombing in the Temple. The civilians were hurt as well."

Laetitia gasped. The Jedi Temple was a sacred place. No one, not even the Separatist, dared to do this.

"Who's behind this?"

"We are gathering an investigation team to find that out. Comm Knight Skywalker and tell him to return to Coruscant immediately."

(I'm not so sure about the spelling of 'Com'. I know comlink and I've heard 'comm' before in the movies but not sure about the spelling.)

* * *

It only took Anakin and Ahsoka a day to find the person behind the attack on the Temple. It was a woman named Letta Turmond.

Laetitia found it odd that the woman had specifically asked for Ahsoka.

"What's bothering you, Little?" Anakin asked his daughter as he walked to her.

Leah sighed.

"I just don't like the way that Letta woman wanted to talk to Ahsoka. Besides, her capture was too easy."

"Not believing in my skills, huh? I'm hurt, kid."

"I always believe in you. But don't you find it strange that Letta was captured not after 24 hours of the attack? It's like …"

"She wanted to be captured." Anakin continued for her.

"But I don't get it. I mean, she was pretty shocked when we arrested her. She couldn't have faked that."

"What if the person who persuaded her to bomb the Temple double-crossed her and wanted her to be caught?"

"And she specifically asked for Ahsoka."

They put the pieces together and realized Ahsoka was in danger.

* * *

Anakin and Laetitia ran out of their room and went to the Command Center. On the way, they saw Rex.

"General, what is going on?"

"Not now, Rex. I need to find Ahsoka. She's still seeing the culprit, right?"

Rex was confused.

"She can't go anywhere else, General. Haven't you heard?"

Laetitia stepped in.

"Haven't heard what, Rex?"

_They don't know._

Rex looked at them and it was clear they hadn't heard the news.

"Rex?"

"Commander Tano has been arrested for the murder of Letta Turmond."

**Done :)**


	18. Chapter 18

**Chapter 18**

As soon as Anakin had heard that Ahsoka had been arrested, he ran to see her.

Meanwhile, Laetitia was trying to find out what was happening.

_Ahsoka murder?! That could be the joke of the year._

She knew that Ahsoka was sensitive about the Temple attack and she couldn't blame her. Everyone Ahsoka had ever known was inside the Temple and they were either killed or in danger.

She wanted Letta to pay for her mistakes but there was no way in hell that Ahsoka would just kill her in cold blood. She couldn't. Even if she was guilty and deserved it.

She saw the security camera video of Letta's murder for about hundred times and found nothing.

Using the Force to choke the life out of someone required using the dark side of the Force. As angry and snippy as Ahsoka was, she wasn't a Dark Side user. Her compassion was one of the greatest things about her.

Laetitia was analyzing the video when she heard her father come in with an angry face.

"How was she?" Leah asked with concern in her tone. She was worried about her friend.

Silence …

"Were you able to see her?"

Anakin still didn't answer and just looked away.

Laetitia was getting annoyed.

"Did you even try?"

Anakin looked at his daughter.

"I wasn't allowed to see her. And before you ask, no. I didn't try to force my way in because it wouldn't have looked good."

"'Wouldn't have looked good'? Since when do you care how things look like?" She asked with mild anger in her voice.

"I do, in this case. If I had tried to break in or used violence to see her, it would've only made things worse for her."

"But that's ridiculous! She's not even guilty." She dryly stated.

"I know she's not but that's not enough. We need to find proof. Could you find something that can prove Ahsoka's innocence?"

Leah shook her head. She practically memorized the whole video but there was nothing on it. Only Ahsoka Force-choking the culprit.

* * *

Laetitia was meditating when she sensed a lot of Clones move.

"What's going on?" She asked one of them.

"Prisoner Tano has escaped, Commander. Generals Plo and Skywalker are leading the army to find her." The Clone said and ran to join the others.

She couldn't believe what she was hearing. Yet, she couldn't blame Ahsoka. She would have done the same thing. It's not like she was running because she was guilty and just wanted to get away with it. She was running to prove her innocence and find the mastermind behind all of this.

The hard part was that her father and one of her Masters were going to find her. Yes, they were most likely the best people to find her and bring her to the Council unharmed but they were also the closest people to Ahsoka.

_How betrayed she must feel right now._

Laetitia went back into her room and watched the video for the thousand time. While she was doing that, she couldn't get the vision she had out of her head. The one about the Daughter.

_Is that what she meant by 'great suffering'? Does that mean Ahsoka will be charged guilty and die?_

She wouldn't let that happen. She couldn't. Ahsoka was basically her sister. Her best friend!

She buried her face in her hands and closed her eyes to calm herself down. Suddenly, she heard her comlink beeping.

"This is Padawan Naberrie." She automatically responded.

"Hey, Tiny Ti."

"Ahsoka?!" Laetitia shouted.

"You wanna shout that louder? I mean, it's not like I'm on the run or anything."

Leah realized what she meant.

"Sorry. Where are you? Everyone's looking for you. I know you didn't do it but it doesn't look good, Stripes."

"I know. That's why I'm going to prove my innocence but I need your help …" Asoka said but was interrupted by another voice.

Laetitia knew that voice very well and despised it.

"Um, Ahsoka, I think I stayed up too much and I'm hearing things because I can swear that I heard Ventress!" She half-yelled.

"No, you heard right. Ventress is helping me to find the real culprit?" Ahsoka unsurely said.

"You haven't on the run that long to lose your mind. Ahsoka, you cannot trust Asajj Ventress. She is a ruthless killer."

Ventress took the comlink out of Ahsoka's hand.

"Correction: she _was _a ruthless killer. Now she is just a bounty hunter. And she can hear everything you say, so watch it, kid." Ventress said.

Leah scoffed in anger.

"Ventress. What an _unpleasant_ surprise. You should've let your presence be known. I would've used easier words since we're in presence of someone who's only wiser than an Algae." She shot back.

Before Ventress could say anything, Ahsoka took the comlink.

"Okay, no bickering when my life is on the line. Please?"

Laetitia sighed.

"Well, what are you gonna do? Master Skywalker is looking for you and you, better than anyone, should know that he will find you."

"I know. I've already seen him."

"Ooh. Do I even want to know?" Leah asked.

"Probably not. Listen, I just wanted you to know that I'm safe. And can you …" Ahsoka was interrupted.

"I gotta go."

"May the Force be with you." Leah said but Ahsoka was already done.

And the transmission ended.

**Done :)**

* * *

Sorry this chapter was a little shorter than usual. I was a little tired and I couldn't put another scene. It would've been too much and my next chapter would be short. Anyway, that was it.

;)


	19. Chapter 19

**Chapter 19**

Anakin had captured Ahsoka not long after she had contacted Laetitia.

She had been expelled from the Jedi Order and was no longer a Padawan or a Jedi. The Jedi turned their backs on her and abandoned her. They left her fate to a corrupt Republic.

Masters Yoda, Windu, Plo and even Obi-wan. Especially Obi-wan.

That's what hurt the most. That the people Ahsoka had counted as friends and family were the ones who betrayed and hurt her the most. But then again, betrayals hurt because they only count as 'betrayal' when it's from the people we love.

Laetitia decided to go to the prison cell, where Ahsoka was. She had already lost her friends, she could use someone by her side.

On the way, she saw her father in a black cloak in disguise. He didn't look so good.

"Where are you going looking like that?" Laetitia asked her dad.

"To get to the bottom of this. This is all Ventress' fault. So I'm gonna find her and turn her in."

Anakin was angry. You didn't need to hear his voice to know that. Just one glimpse of the look on his face and you would run away from him as far as possible, as fast as you could.

"Master. Master! Dad!" She yelled whispery but Anakin didn't turn back.

* * *

_In the Detention Center_

Laetitia entered the cell to find Ahsoka with her mother, Padme. Anakin had asked her to represent Ahsoka in her trial in the Senate.

"Hi, mom."

Padme acknowledged her daughter and left her alone with her friend.

"You're the worst fugitive in the Galaxy, you know that? I mean, you couldn't even run for a day and get caught."

Leah was trying to make Ahsoka cheer up when she's falsely accused of murder. It worked.

"I'm sorry. Remind me to take some lessons about running if I make it out of here alive." Ahsoka tiredly said.

"You mean _when _you make it out of here alive. Master Skywalker is right now trying to find Ventress and …" She stopped when she mentioned Ventress' name.

"Ahsoka, what happened out there? I thought Ventress was helping you."

Ahsoka laughed bitterly.

"So did I but, once again, you were right. She couldn't be trusted."

"'Once again'? So I _was_ right the other times as well." Leah said with a smirk.

Ahsoka smiled but continued.

"We had an argument. I thought she left but she came back after a few minutes and attacked me. "

"Are you sure it was her?"

"Her face was covered but the lightsabers were hers. I know it. Her fighting style showed that she had practiced the dark side of the Force, too."

Leah let out a groan because she couldn't understand any of this.

_Why would Ventress help Ahsoka and just attack her again? So does that mean Ventress was the one who killed Letta?_

Padme entered the room.

"Ahsoka. Leah. It's time."

* * *

The Council had ordered Laetitia to go get Ahsoka for a meeting.

If it hadn't been for Anakin, who found out Barriss Offee was actually behind all of this, Ahsoka would be dead and it was all the Council's fault. They abandoned one of their own because they didn't want the Senate to get the wrong idea.

Leah found Ahsoka in her and Anakin's room. She was sitting on her bed and looked to be in deep thought.

"Penny for your thought?"

Ahsoka turned her head up.

"It wouldn't be worth it. It's nothing important, anyway."

Laetitia sat next to her.

"The Council has requested your presence. They probably want to beg you to come back."

Ahsoka didn't say anything and just looked away. She was clearly hurt. By the Jedi's abandonment and Barriss' betrayal.

"You _are _coming back, right?" Leah asked, frowning.

"Leah …"

"Right?!"

"I'm sorry."

_Sorry?_

"So you're just gonna go? Leave?! Do the exact same thing the Jedi did?"

"The Council didn't trust me and turned their backs on me as soon as there was any suspicion about my loyalty. I can't trust them. Not after what they did." She quietly said.

Leah couldn't believe what she was hearing. Ahsoka was leaving her. But she can't do that. She's her best friend, her sister.

"Me and master Skywalker believed you. Doesn't that count?" Laetitia asked with clear hurt in her voice. She couldn't see clearly because of the tears in her eyes.

Ahsoka was crying too. She wiped the tears off of Leah's face and pulled her into a hug.

"It means more than you know. I wouldn't have been able to live through the trials if you didn't believe in me. But I don't have a choice. I don't wanna leave but I can't stay here either."

Leah sobbed in Ahsoka's arms. She was really leaving.

Then she suddenly remembered something. What she always wanted to tell her best friend.

She pulled away from her arm and looked at her.

"Can I tell you something? I mean, I don't think there is any harm in knowing now that you're leaving."

"What is it?"

Laetitia took a deep breath. How she supposed to start?

"You know my background story, right? I mean, the only blood family that I have is my mom …"

"Yeah."

"… As far as the Jedi know."

Ahsoka frowned.

"What do you …?"

"I _do _have a father. The best one in the world I might add." She said trying to smile and use her cute eyes to make things less awkward.

Ahsoka's eyes bulged out of her skull. But then again she already knew that, deep down.

"I knew it. I knew it! You are practically Anakin's female, and cuter just to say, version. Of course Anakin is your father!"

"Shh! You might wanna keep that down …"

Then Leah suddenly realized she didn't say a name.

"What …? How do you …? How did you …?" She asked numbly.

"Please! You two are so alike." Ahsoka said with a smile.

"You take care of him while I'm gone, okay?" She begged.

Laetitia didn't say anything and just hugged her sister for the last time.

"May the Force be with you. We will meet again. I know that."

Ahsoka tried so hard not to cry.

"I'll hold you onto that ... Laetitia _Skywalker._"

**Done :)**

* * *

Sorry if this chapter was a little emotional. Ahsoka leaving was the saddest event in the clone wars series. But it's not over yet. In the next chapter Leah finally finds something in the video and goes to meet someone. I'll give you a hint. He's one of the people 'we love to hate'. I know I do.

;)


	20. Chapter 20

**Chapter 20**

Laetitia had never seen her father like this. He had always been brave and strong, even when he wasn't, but now? He was devastated. Ahsoka leaving affected him more than it affected her.

She entered Anakin's room.

Everything was messy. Apparently, Anakin channeled his sadness into anger and threw everything at the wall.

He was laying on his bed, facing the wall. He noticed his daughter coming in but didn't say anything.

He didn't want her to see him like this. Broken and vulnerable. He didn't want to ruin his 'strong daddy' image.

Laetitia could feel her father's hurt through their bond. It was suffocating.

Anakin didn't hurt often but when he did, he would be broken. He cared too deeply about his friends and family. One of the things that Obi-wan and the others had tried to get him to let go but all had failed.

Ahsoka may not have been his blood, but she was his Padawan. No, more than a Padawan. Ahsoka had been like a sister and a daughter to Anakin but she left him. He begged her to stay but she didn't.

Leah laid down behind her father and wrapped her little arms around his back.

Anakin didn't want her to see him crying and angry but he needed the comfort she was offering. So he turned back and faced his daughter. She buried her face in his chest.

Suddenly Anakin felt calmer. He was still angry but, thanks to Leah, he had it under control. She was the key to his calmness and control.

They held each other. They both needed it.

"You're my Little Sky, you know that?" Anakin said while holding his daughter.

Leah pulled away from her dad's arms and looked at him with confused eyes.

"What do you mean?"

"Whenever I feel lost, all I have to do is to look at you and I'll find my way again. You're like a sky leading me."

Leah was touched by her father's words. For once in her life, she was speechless. She went back into his arms and stayed like that.

"Dad, don't be too sad. Ahsoka may have left but I'm still here. I'll always be here. I will never leave you."

"And that's all I need."

* * *

Laetitia entered her room after comforting her father and cleaning up his room.

She saw a disk on her desk. It was the one that had the video of Ahsoka murdering Letta on it.

She grabbed it and was about to throw it away but she stopped. She wanted to see if she could find a clue in it.

It was too late and everything was clear now but she was just tempted to do it.

She watched the video for the last time without any hopes of finding something useful but suddenly something grabbed her attention.

_How did I miss this? How could I? if I had just been more focused and fount this sooner, Ahsoka would still be here!_

She was angry that her hands were trembling. She took the disk and went to see the person who destroyed her friend.

* * *

Laetitia entered the Command Center. That place was crawling with Clones. She saw the person she wanted to see and kill.

"Admiral Tarkin." Leah said to grab his attention.

Admiral Wilhuff Tarkin turned around.

"Ah. Padawan Naberrie. What brings you to the Command Center?"

Before Leah could answer, Tarkin continued.

"By the way, I am sorry to hear about your fellow Jedi leaving. Oh, my mistake. _Former _fellow Jedi." He said with the intention to set Leah off.

And it worked. It took every ounce of strength that Laetitia had to not beat the hell out of him.

"Admiral, may I speak with you privately?" She pressed her lips.

"As you can see, I am busy. Perhaps another …"

"It will just take a minute. Please, I have to show you something and I can promise you, it is interesting."

* * *

Laetitia took Tarkin in a room. It was just the two of them.

"What did you want to show me, Padawan Naberrie?" He asked with irritation.

Leah took out the disk and played it. Tarkin recognized it.

"I have already watched this video and sent it to the Jedi Council. I do not have time for this." He said turning to the door but Leah used the Force to close and lock it.

"In you report to the Council, you accused _former_ Padawan Tano of using the Force to choke this woman. I have a question. How did you know that it was a Force-choke? How did you even know what a Force-choke was?" She questioned.

Tarkin didn't say anything but Laetitia knew better. Someone told Tarkin to frame Ahsoka. Someone wanted Ahsoka to leave.

_But why? Who would want her to leave?_

She zoomed in and Ahsoka's hands were the whole picture.

"You see, if you watch the video carefully, you can see that Ahsoka's hands are open. Whoever gave you the information gave you the wrong one. You can't Force-choke someone with open hands. You close your hands and turn them into a fist to choke someone. See?" She said as she closed her hand and Force-choked Tarkin.

He was floating in the air and was gasping for air.

Laetitia took a step closer, still choking Tarkin.

"I don't know who told you to frame Ahsoka and I don't care. You just tell them to stay away from the people I care about. If you come after my family and friends again, you don't need to worry about displeasing your master. I will kill you myself and send your body as a message to them. Tell them if they dare to touch them, I'll become their worst nightmare." She threatened him.

She let him go. He fell on the ground, rubbing his neck.

"How dare you do this?! If the Jedi Council and the Senate find out about this, you will be …"

"You really think I care? And you're not exactly in a position to threaten to out me, seeing you blew up everything up with Ahsoka and lost your connections in the Senate and in the Council. Besides, I have no idea what you're talking about. There are no security cameras, that you love so much, or any proof that I did anything to you other than having a simple, and completely civil I might add, conversation."

She walked out of the door but stopped.

"Just remember my words and, for your sake, I hope this is the last time we meet. At least alone." She said without facing him and went on her way.

**Done :)**

* * *

I know this was a bit dark of Laetitia but think of it from her perspective. besides, we'll see some dark moments of her in the later chapters.


	21. Chapter 21

**Chapter 21**

_6 months later_

It had been six months since Ahsoka left the Order.

Anakin and Laetitia were still mad at the Council, especially Obi-wan for not defending Ahsoka in her trials. It took Anakin 3 weeks to speak with Obi-wan again. It was the longest time he was angry with him.

The other time was when Obi-wan faked his death and used Anakin's reaction to convince Dooku that he was truly dead. He didn't even look at Obi-wan for two weeks. But now, things were starting to be less tense.

Those were good times ...

* * *

_The Council room_

All the Masters were present. They were talking about Laetitia. Her time with Obi-wan had ended and she was supposed to be someone else's Padawan.

Mace Windu started:

"Masters, we are meeting today to discuss Padawan Naberrie's apprenticeship. So far, she has been with Masters Ti, Plo, Drallig and Kenobi. As we have discussed, she shall have a new Master for next year."

He turned to Obi-wan.

"Master Kenobi, as Naberrie's latest Master, who do you think is the appropriate Master for her?"

Obi-wan rubbed his chin, thinking of an answer that didn't put Leah in a tighter situation.

"In my opinion, we do not have anything else to teach her. She is strong in the Force and has learned things we did not even know existed. She has perfected all the lightsaber forms and uses dual lightsabers as her usual and fighting form, although she knows how to fight with a double-bladed or a single lightsaber. She has defeated Darth Sidious' former apprentice, Maul, without even trying. I honestly do not know what more we can teach her."

The Masters nodded and went deep into their thoughts.

It was impossible for someone this young to be this mature and powerful. She had an extraordinary power that no Force-sensitive ever possessed. She had the power to create life and control the midi-chlorians in a being. Meaning she could take the life Force out of someone and kill them or give them enough Force to be alive. She hadn't tried it on humans and only tried it on plants and animals but every time, she had passed out for being exhausted.

Master Yoda finally broke the silence.

"With Skywalker, she should be."

Every Master's eyes turned to the old Grand Master.

"Master Yoda, with respect, but are you sure? Skywalker may be powerful but he is not even a Master and has trouble controlling his emotions. I am not sure that he is the best person to be teaching her. The last Padawan he had, he failed to teach her how to control he emotions and she left. We cannot afford the same mistake happening with Naberrie."

Obi-wan looked at Windu sharply.

"Master, it was not Anakin's teaching that failed Ahsoka. _We _failed her but turning against her. I agree with Master Yoda."

"Can you explain, Master Kenobi?"

"As I have already said, Laetitia has nothing more to learn from us but she needs more experience out in the field. She must learn the means to be a General and how to lead her army. Anakin is the best person to teach her that. They are already close and I think it will have positive effect on both of them."

Everyone in the room nodded. They seemed convinced by Obi-wan's reason.

"Then it is decided. Laetitia Naberrie will be under Anakin Skywalker's teaching for 6 months."

* * *

Laetitia was working on a broken spaceship.

She always wanted to have a spaceship of her own and, like her father, she was really good at fixing things and enjoyed it. And now that the Council gave her the permission to be in Anakin's legion, 501st, she needed to have one for her.

She was under it trying to fix the wires when she heard someone approaching.

"What are you working on, Little?"

Laetitia came out and saw her father.

"I saw a broken and unwanted spaceship, so I decided to fix and upgrade it."

"You want to have a spaceship?"

"I can't always be in someone else's. I need to have one of my own."

She turned to her father with innocent eyes.

"Is that okay?"

Anakin gave a look, trying to resist the cute eyes staring at him. He gave up. She was just too cute for him to resist and he loved her too much to not let her do what she wanted.

"Fine. But you are NOT using it until I'm absolutely positive that it is safe to use. We clear?"

"Yep." She said giggling. She always liked it when her dad was protective.

"What astromech are you gonna use for the navigation and everything else? You know you can't fly without one. I can give you R2 if you want." He offered.

The blue and white droid came in beeping. It sounded like he was complaining.

"I so agree with you, R2. I can't have him, dad. Mom gave him to you and I don't want to use the droids in the Temple. Maybe I'll just have to build one."

Anakin rose his eyebrow.

"You wanna _build_ a droid? Okay, Little, I love you and I know that you're really talented, you got that from me just to be clear, but as skilled as you are, it's really hard to build a droid. I made my first one when I was nine."

"Yeah, what were you thinking building 3PO? Did you build him just to annoy us?"

"Hey! It's not my fault he's changed over the years. I didn't give him the personality. I just built him for my mom, so he could help her with things." He muttered.

They both fell silent.

Shmi was still a touchy subject for Anakin. Laetitia knew what had happened. What her father did when was consumed with grief and anger. She didn't remember being in a vision that her father told her he had but she remembered some flashes and had a feeling of what had happened.

She forgave him for that but that doesn't mean he didn't do it.

* * *

_In the Chancellor's office_

Palpatine was sitting behind his desk, thinking of a way to have the Chosen One and his daughter by his side.

Laetitia proved to be more powerful than Palpatine thought. The power to create life was something impossible to have and, yet, she did.

He needed to have her. That way, he could live for a thousand years and be the most powerful being in the whole galaxy.

He used the secure line he had. Dooku's face appeared on the screen.

"What is my bidding, my Master?" He asked as he knelt on the ground.

"Lord, Tyranus, how is their training coming along?"

"Very good, my Lord. They are very powerful and talented."

"I have a mission for Thexan. I will send you the instructions. Prepare him and be sure to tell him that I do not do well with disappointments." Palpatine demanded.

"Yes, my Lord." And Dooku disappeared.

Sidious smiled to himself.

_You will not survive what I have planned for you, Skywalker brat._

**Done :)**

* * *

Okay. This was chapter 21. In the last part, when Sidious said 'their' or 'Thexan', they are my fictional characters that I added in my story. You might know them form the 'knights of the old republic' games. I decided to use that idea and changed some of it. You will see who 'they' are in the next chapters.

;)


	22. Chapter 22

This chapter takes place in the season 6 when order 66 is tested.

* * *

**Chapter 22**

Anakin took Laetitia to the bridge on the Star Destroyer.

"Rex, gather everyone. I have an announcement to make." Anakin ordered his Captain.

"Yes, sir."

.

.

.

Every Clone Trooper was present in the bridge.

"Hey, kid. You on the mission to Ringo Vinda?"

"Oh, great. We're gonna work with Commander Feisty again."

"Better get used to it, Tup." Laetitia said with a chuckle.

She didn't look at the clones as soldiers or clones. They were like her friends and she treated them as her uncles or bigger brothers.

Anakin stepped in.

"As you may, or may not, have heard, Commander Naberrie will be joining us as the Commander of 501st legion. Try to not get on her bad side. She's hard to defeat, verbally and physically." He explained with a hint in his eyes.

"You're the one to blame for that one. Everything I have, I have from you." She whispered to her father.

"That's great!"

"We look forward to that, Commander."

"Finally! Someone fun to work with."

"Try not to get smashed, kid."

All Clones gathered around her and complimented her. She was close to everyone in Anakin's legion but was especially close to Fives, Rex, Kix, Tup and Cody in Obi-wan's legion.

Rex joined them.

"You know, kid, you need to get big. Has to happen sometime. Otherwise, you'll get crushed in the battlefield." He commented, knowing it would set Leah off.

"Technically, I'm older and more mature than you are and that's all that matters. Besides, let them come. They'll be sorry they did." She snipped.

"Now, are you good with a blaster?"

"You can ask the Separatists, kid."

"Then can you teach how to use one?" She suddenly asked.

Rex was taken by the Commander's question.

"I don't understand. The Jedi use their Force and lightsaber to fight." He confusedly stated.

"We do but I wanna know how to fight without one. You know, in case I get 'crushed'."

Anakin chuckled.

"Rex, if I were you, I'd save my breath. She's too stubborn, just like her mother."

_"And you're not?" _Leah said through their bond.

Anakin shrugged.

"Okay, everyone, now back to business. Generals Tiplar and Tiplee still need our help in defeating Admiral Trench."

* * *

Laetitia couldn't believe what had just happened.

Why would Tup kill Master Tiplar? Tup was one of the sweetest Clones she knew.

"How's he doing, Rex?" Anakin asked as he walked in.

"Let me check on him." Leah interfered.

Anakin frowned in confusion. She had no idea about healing or medication.

"Master Ti taught me a few things." She explained to her father's frown.

Anakin nodded unsurely. He didn't like this. Tup had already killed one of their own. What if he hurt Leah, too?

She touched Tup's face and checked his eyes. There seemed to be nothing wrong with him but he was acting weird.

"Good soldiers follow orders. Good soldiers follow orders." Tup kept murmuring like he was a droid or something. It was like he had lost his mind.

"Tup, are you okay?" Laetitia asked him. He was her friend and she was worried about him.

As soon as Tup came back to reality and saw Leah, something in him got released. Without understanding what he was doing, he broke her arm, pushed her down and sat on her.

"Ow!" She softly groaned.

"Leah!"

"Tup! Get off of her." Fives said pushing him back but it wasn't working.

Master Tiplee interfered and used the Force to get him off of her. His body was too big for her small feature that she was suffocating.

Anakin helped his daughter to get up.

"Are you alright?!" He asked worriedly.

Leah was hurting. Her arm was broken.

"I'll live." She groaned.

"We need to get him to the med bay and find out what's wrong with him. He's not acting like himself."

* * *

Tup was sedated and tied to a stretcher in the Med Bay. He was coming into.

"Fives, what's happening to me?" He asked. He seemed to be back to his old self again.

Everyone in the room was confused.

"You don't remember?"

"No!"

"You murdered General Tiplar." Fives slowly said.

Tup gasped. He didn't remember anything.

"What? No!"

Laetitia walked in weakly. Her left arm was in bandage.

"What happened to you, Commander?" Tup asked as he looked at her.

She didn't know how to answer him and just looked at him with wide open eye.

"Tup, you broke her arm and tried to kill her." Fives explained with irritation and confusion.

"I … I couldn't have!"

"You did."

He was starting to lose it again. Anakin looked at Kix, saying to sedate him.

"I don't understand! How could this happen?! What's happe…" He never got to finish his sentence because he was sedated and went to sleep.

"What do you think, General?" Rex asked.

Anakin rubbed his neck, not knowing how to answer that.

"Did you check all of his scans?" He asked the medics.

Kix nodded.

"There is nothing wrong with his results. As far as I can tell, this is a combat-related stress. It's like he … "

"Snapped." Leah finished for him.

"But that doesn't make any sense. Kix, you should know better. It's not in our design to 'snap'." Rex argued.

"He's right. We've been through a lot together. He doesn't seem to remember what happened. It's like he's sick or drugged." Fives said.

"Well, it could be a toxin or a virus. I can't be certain."

"If that's the case, how did he get it in the first place? Or, more importantly, who's behind it?" Laetitia asked suspiciously.

Anakin knew where his daughter was getting.

"Let's talk outside." He ordered everyone.

* * *

When they left the room, Anakin turned to face Leah.

"You think the Separatists are behind this?"

"Who else if not them?" She questioned.

"There have been rumors that separatists have been trying to develop an anti-Clone virus biological warfare. So it is a possibility." Tiplee said.

Fives was getting irritated and desperate.

"So what do you think we should do?"

Leah sighed.

"We need to take him to Kamino. We neither have the equipment nor the knowledge to deal with this. Master Ti will know what to do." She suggested.

"I agree."

"Alright. Rex, accompany Tup to Kamino with Fives and return. I need you here." Anakin said.

Fives stepped in.

"General, with respect, but may I have the permission to stay on Kamino with Tup? He's my friend."

Anakin sighed. He understood how much they Clones were close to one another.

"Okay but you …" He was interrupted by Laetitia

"I'm going, too."

Anakin looked at her as if she had slapped him.

"No, you're not. If what you think is right, then it's too dangerous for you to be there. Besides, I need you here in the battlefield. We still have to deal with Trench." He tried to reason with her.

"I know but you have Master Tiplee for that. I want to see what is really wrong with him. There is something about this I can't shake. Besides, I can't fight with a broken arm." She used an excuse but Anakin knew better. He knew she would fight with two broken legs if she had to.

"I'll take a banged-up Laetitia Naberrie over any Jedi Master any day." He added "No offence, Master Tiplee."

Laetitia looked down. She didn't want to worry her father.

Anakin looked at her when he noticed her struggling. He knew she wouldn't say anything to worry him but that was worse.

"If I order you to stay, are you gonna stay or you're just gonna disobey me and go to Kamino anyway?"

"Am I getting predictable?" Leah asked.

"A little bit." Anakin said mimicking her.

They all laughed at the father-daughter quarrel.

Anakin groaned giving up.

"Fine! Go to Kamino and find out what's wrong with him but BE careful. Understood?"

Leah smiled.

"Yes, Master."

**Done :)**


	23. Chapter 23

**Chapter 23**

Laetitia, Rex and Fives walked out of the ship. They saw Shaak Ti waiting for them.

"Master Ti. It's good to see you again." Leah smiled warmly.

"It is, child. How are your trainings coming along?"

"Good, I guess. Have you been told what's going on?" Leah asked, getting to the point.

"General Skywalker has given me a full report of what is happening with your Clone, CT-5385. I have heard there were some complications on your way. Are you alright?"

"Yes, Master. It was nothing we couldn't handle." She said as she walked by the Jedi's side.

"And by the way, his name is Tup. I have checked his results and I haven't found anything out of the ordinary. What do you …"

"Wait, where are they taking him?" Fives asked as he saw Tup going in another direction.

Shaak Ti walked to Fives and tried to calm him down.

"Fives, is it? Relax. The doctors are going to find out what is wrong with your friend but they also need to examine you."

"Me? Why?"

"You have been in touch with the patient and if it really is a virus designed to affect the Clones only, you need to be examined as well. That is if you wish to find out what is wrong with your friend."

"I'll do it. For Tup." He firmly said.

* * *

Laetitia could hear Fives screaming in the other room, telling them to stop whatever they were doing to hurt Tup. She was losing control of her emotions.

"Is this absolutely necessary? Can't you just examine him while unconscious?" Leah asked with mild anger in her voice.

"I'm afraid the patient must be awake for the next round of tests."

It was clear that Shaak Ti was bothered too. She put her hand on Leah's shoulder, calming her down.

"I am not fond of these hyper tests." She stated.

"Yes but it is the only way."

After checking the results, the Kaminoan turned to the Jedi.

"According to the test results, there is nothing wrong with CT-5385. He …"

Laetitia interrupted sharply.

"Tup! His name is Tup."

The doctor didn't say anything and just continued.

"He appears to be in complete health." She simply said.

"But that doesn't make any sense." Leah said.

"We must be missing something." Shaak Ti stated confused.

The Kaminoan was about to say something but Tup interrupted her.

"Kill the Jedi! Kill the Jedi!" He shouted.

Leah was about to explode. It was too much for her to handle.

"Can you sedate him now?" She said, giving the doctor a look.

"As you wish, Padawan."

* * *

Laetitia was in a room, trying to understand what was going on with Tup. So far, Master Ti's suggestion about being brainwashed was the only thing that made sense.

She was looking at the test result when Fives jumped in.

"Commander!" He barked, panting.

Leah jumped out of her seat and de-activated her lightsaber when she saw it was Fives.

"Fives! Knocking still works, you know!" She panted.

"What's going on? You alright?"

"I found something in Tup's brain scans. There is a tumor. I took it out. Look!" He said as he took out something.

Leah took the tumor out of Fives' hand and took a close look.

"_This_ was in his head?"

"Yes but that's not all. I heard the Kaminoan doctor. They're going to kill Tup! Commander, we have to save him!" He pleaded.

"The Jedi Council has already given the order to bring Tup back to Coruscant. She knows that." She stated.

"I heard her 5 minutes ago saying 'we need to terminate him'."

Leah groaned from being annoyed and ran out of the door to stop the doctor from killing her friend.

* * *

The Kaminoan was about to kill Tup when Leah and Fives walked in.

"I would stop right there if I were you." Laetitia hissed in a threatening tone.

The Kaminoan turned around and saw an angry Laetitia with her blue lightsabers ignited and the Clone Trooper pointing his blaster on her.

"You don't understand, Padawan. He must be terminated."

"I relayed the Jedi Council's order to you myself and you dare to go against that?"

"I am doing what needs to be done."

"The hell you are." Fives said, ready to attack the doctor when Master Ti walked in.

"Stand down, Trooper."

Leah turned to face her.

"Master, we've found evidence in Tup's brain scan but the doctor over here is hell bent on killing him without listening to us. She knows the Council ordered Tup to be back on Coruscant but was going to kill him anyway." She said, giving the doctor a death glare.

Before anyone could say anything, Tup's vitals dropped and his hurt beat was slowing.

"Tup! Tup, stay with me!" Fives desperately said.

"Bother. The mission is … complete. I … am … free." And he stopped breathing.

* * *

Laetitia had heard Fives was missing and was on the run. She was in the Command Center when her comlink beeped.

"Padawan Naberrie." She automatically said.

"Commander, it's me."

"Five!" She shouted and that brought everyone's attention to her.

She realized what she had just done. She had to say something or do something.

She groaned loudly.

"Aah! Where the hell are you?!"

That seemed to clear things. Everyone went back to their work.

Leah took that opportunity and quickly ran out of the room to find somewhere quiet.

"Fives, where the hell are you?" She whispered.

"I'm finding out the truth. AZI's helping me."

"Who's AZI?"

"Hello. I am AZI-3. I am helping ARC Trooper Fives to investigate."

"Hi, Laetitia Naberrie here. Um, help investigate what?"

"Kid, everything is wrong. That doctor switched samples to Tup's tumor, so we couldn't find out the truth."

Leah took a deep breath to calm her breathing. She knew there was something wrong with the doctor and the chips.

"Okay, technically it's a chip, and even if what you say is true, how are you gonna find out?"

"By taking out mine."

"What?! Fives, you can't do that. Didn't you see what happened with Tup?" She tried to reason with him.

"I did but we don't know if the Kaminoans didn't do anything to make it look like what we saw. I need to find out what really happened. For Tup."

Leah sighed in giving up. She wanted to find out the truth herself.

"Okay but be careful. I can't stall for much longer."

"Copy that, kid."

* * *

Laetitia gave Fives enough time to find out the truth. She eventually had to tell Master Ti what happened. She was not happy she was kept in the dark.

"Drop your weapon." Shaak Ti said when she saw Fives and the Kaminoan.

"Master Jedi, kid, I know what's really going on. I have evidence. The Jedi instructed that inhibitor chips be implanted in us at birth but Tup's malfunctioned and that's what made him lose control." Fives explained.

"Where is the evidence?"

AZI stepped in.

"I have it right here. As you can see, the chip taken from the Clone Trooper Tup is black and rotting, indicating a malfunction of some sort."

"Well, what caused it?" Leah asked.

"I don't know and it doesn't matter. What matters is that Tup's malfunctioned chip drove him insane. The chips are dangerous. They need to be removed. I removed mine and I am fine." Fives stated.

The doctor gasped.

"By removing the inhibitor chip, you are a threat. Master Jedi, this Clone Trooper must be terminated."

"I am a person. Not some sort of hardware!" Fives shouted in anger and sadness.

"You were created in our laboratories. Therefor you are a Kaminoan property."

"Technically, he is a Republican soldier. Just because he was created, that doesn't mean he isn't a living being or that he doesn't get to decide for himself." Laetitia said angrily.

"That does not change the fact that he is dangerous and must be terminated."

Shaak Ti had had enough..

"I believe that is for me to decide. Fives, you are coming with me to Coruscant."

**Done :)**

* * *

This chapter was the last chapter about Fives. I'm not gonna do one about Fives' death. I can't add too much and it'll be too similar.


	24. Chapter 24

This chapter is about when Clovis comes into the picture. Also we get to see a little of Thexan or Sidious' plan.

Oh and I just realized, it's Starfighter, not spaceship. Sorry.

* * *

**Chapter 24**

_1 months later_

The news of Senator Amidala being arrested was spreading in the Temple. Anakin had left to find out what's going on and left Laetitia in charge of everything while he was away.

Leah was almost done with her Starfighter. She even decided a name for it. Comet, since it's a symbol of hope and whenever people see it, their wishes come true. She wanted her ship and influence be like a comet so it was a perfect name.

She also needed a droid for navigation and everything else but didn't want to use a droid from the Temple. Not that she didn't like them. She was always friendly with the droids, especially R2. She didn't even see him as a droid but a really close family friend. She just wanted a droid made for herself.

She went outside to find some pieces for building a droid. Anakin had said that he wanted to supervise every step, since it was a dangerous hobby. But he also assured her that she would be really good at it.

As he put it "Building a droid, love flying, fixing things and looking for trouble are the qualities of being a Skywalker".

She was about to go back to the Temple when something stopped her. It was just a feeling, like someone was watching her.

She turned back. People were doing the normal things they do. It was nothing out of the ordinary. She decided to let it go. Obi-wan had always told her that she is a bit paranoid. But in this case, she was almost sure but didn't see any signs.

Then it suddenly hit her. She narrowed her eyes and found the person that made her feel strange.

It was a boy. He couldn't be more than 8 years old. He had blue eyes, like her father, and short, brown hair, like her. There was something about him. He was a Force-sensitive. She could feel it. It was a dark signature. So dark but at the same time, pure.

He realized Laetitia was staring at him and disappeared. Not moved-so-fast-that-you-couldn't-see-where-he-went disappear but literally-poofed-out-of-existence disappear. She was about to go find out what the hell that was when she heard someone shout her name.

"Laetitia! Senator Amidala and General Skywalker are back!"

* * *

Laetitia was with Master Yoda. She was now taller than the old Grand Master.

They were waiting for her parents to come. But they weren't alone. Rush Clovis was with them.

She never met him in person but his bad reputation preceded him. The Republican Senator who was actually spying for the Separatists. Also, he had a relationship with Padme. That made Anakin not like him, or even hate him. And he almost got her mother killed. That was enough for Laetitia to not like him too.

The three came out of the ship.

"Master Yoda." Padme greeted him.

"We weren't expecting such a formal welcome, Master." Anakin said.

Laetitia looked at him. It was clear that he was struggling. She could feel his anger. It was towards Clovis. She hated him, too, but not that much. She had never felt this much anger from him. It was dangerous and it scared Leah a little bit.

Padme walked to her daughter.

"Leah, I want you to meet Senator Rush …"

"Clovis. I know. I'd recognize a Separatist spy from anywhere." She bitterly completed her mother's sentence.

"Leah!"

"My, my. I see you are as feisty as you mother. And as beautiful. It's a pleasure to meet you." Clovis said, offering his hand to shake.

Leah looked at the hand in front of her. She was unfazed, making her face tell that she hated him.

She finally said "I would say the same but my mother didn't raise me to be a liar."

And she walked away, leaving Clovis' hand in the air.

Clovis' smile disappeared. Padme was speechless and Anakin smirked. He was proud of his daughter and it really felt good to see Clovis being humiliated.

* * *

Laetitia was at 500 Republica when Anakin attacked Clovis. She wasn't in the room but she saw everything. She just didn't let her presence be known.

It was really bad. Life at the Jedi Temple was not perfect, but at least she had a loving family and, in her opinion, that's all that mattered.

The fight between Anakin and Padme really affected Leah. Her parents were the most important people in her life. They always loved each other. It was so hard for her to see them not talking and ignoring each other. It had only been a week but it felt like an eternity.

Anakin and his daughter were waling outside the Senate Court. Leah saw her mother and Rush Clovis, greeting other people.

Anakin and Padme looked at each other. Leah was hoping everything would be okay but her hope died when she saw Padme ignore Anakin and walk away.

Leah looked at her father. He was broken and clearly hurt. He didn't even try to hide it.

"Dad, are you and mom gonna be okay?" She asked.

Anakin sighed, not knowing what to say to the brown eyes staring at him.

"I don't know, Little. I hope so."

"Anakin, my boy."

That voice brought them back to reality.

Leah never liked the Chancellor but she tried to hide her true feelings for the sake of her father. Anakin thought of Chancellor Palpatine highly and considered him a true friend.

"Chancellor Palpatine." He greeted him.

"Laetitia, my dear, how are you?"

"I'm fine, Chancellor." Leah unsurely said.

"That is good to hear. I had thought the rumors had upset you but I am really glad to see they did not. You are as strong as your mother."

Leah and Anakin looked at each other with confusion. What was he talking about?

"What rumors?" Anakin finally asked.

"Oh my! You have not heard? People have been spreading rumors that your mother has lied to everyone and that Senator Rush Clovis is actually your father." He explained.

"They are only rumors, my dear. There is no need to be upset about these stupid things." Palpatine softly said.

If it was possible for eyes to literally pop out of skull, that would happen. Laetitia was speechless. She was practically Anakin's female version. Besides, Clovis of all people?!

While Leah was processing what she just heard, Anakin was exploding.

"Who dared to spread such false rumors?!" He shouted in anger.

"I am actually trying to find out. We have got to put a stop to these meaningless rumors."

Leah took a close look at the Chancellor. There was something off about him.

"Do you believe those rumors, Chancellor?"

Palpatine smiled helplessly.

"Well, you two do look alike."

Laetitia scoffed. She couldn't believe what she was hearing.

"Well in that case, please remind me to arrange an appointment with Master Ti. She is really good at helping people with brain damage, since you clearly are suffering from that. Either that or I'd recommend you to get glasses because I think you're turning blind. I guess being the Chancellor of the Republic in war creates some problems." She snapped at him.

Anakin looked at his daughter with wide open eyes. She definitely showed she was his parents' daughter. He was happy that she had defended him. It meant the world to him but she had also offended his friend a bit.

"I meant no offense, my dear." Palpatine said slowly.

Leah simply smiled.

"Neither did I, you excellency. Now if you'll excuse me." She said as she left them alone.

Palpatine faced Anakin, who had no idea what to say. He just smiled helplessly and walked away.

Palpatine on the other hand? His plan was to set both of them off, not just Anakin. He didn't expect Laetitia to talk back. She was becoming a problem.

**Done :)**

* * *

I won't write about Clovis' death. In the next chapter, Leah will fall into a trap that Sidious has made for her.


	25. Chapter 25

I made Leah's droid BB-8 because I really like that him and he is sooo cute. no offence to R2.

* * *

**Chapter 25**

Laetitia had finished her Starfighter and her droid.

She named her fighter Comet and her droid BB-8. He had a sphere and a half sphere on it as a head. The background color was white but there were some orange parts. He was exactly how Leah wanted him to be. One of a kind and made for her. He also had a personality similar to R2, which sometimes created problems.

Anakin and Laetitia were on a mission on Florrum. Apparently, the Separatists were interested in the planet, which was no surprise. Florrum was a sulfurous desert planet in the Outer Rim territories.

In some ways, it reminded Leah of Tatooine. She had only gone there once and decided to never set foot on it again. She might not have been born at the time but that is where her father touched the dark side of the Force for the first time in his life and killed the Tusken Raider village when her grandmother, Shmi, died.

Florrum was the perfect planet for criminals. Which made sense since every criminal in the Outer Rim was hiding there. Besides, it was the base of the pirates.

The person they were meeting was Hondo Ohnaka, the Chief of the pirates.

"Skywalker! Always a pleasure." Hondo exclaimed.

"Hondo." Anakin uncomfortably said.

He never liked the pirates but Hondo was someone you could bare to work with. Of course he would betray you in a heartbeat if he was offered more credits but at least, he had conscience. Well, as much as a pirate can have conscience.

"Little girl, it was nice to meet you. It is a shame that a young one like you has to fight in a war like that." Hondo said to Laetitia as he turned away from them.

Leah couldn't come up with something to say that showed her disagreement because she did agree with him. Yes, she liked excitement and saw the danger as fun but she was still a 4-year-old kid. And yet, she was fighting a war. She never got to act like a child, even though she still was.

She sighed and followed her father but something stopped her. She turned around and immediately recognized what had.

It was the same boy outside the Temple, who disappeared. She had told Anakin about it but he didn't think it was anything important. Laetitia was a famous child in the whole Galaxy.

She was looking at him in the eyes. She thought that he was gonna run again but he didn't. Not in the way Leah had thought. He just slowly walked away as if he wanted her to follow him.

"Laetitia!"

Anakin's voice brought her back to the reality.

"Focus, Leah! We are needed somewhere else."

She still didn't move and froze in her place.

"You coming?"

Rex took a step closer with a worried expression on his face.

"Are you alright, kid?"

"Yeah. I'm fine. I just …" She paused when everyone was looking at her. She always got nervous when all the eyes were on her.

She looked around helplessly.

"I'm sorry, I'll be back in a second." She quickly said as she ran away to find the boy. She had to. She couldn't shake the feeling that there was something wrong with him.

"Laetitia!" Anakin yelled after her but that didn't stop her.

* * *

Thexan knew what he had to do. His Master, Darth Sidious, had told him.

_"Just let your presence be known by her once and the next time, she will come after you. It is in her nature. She cannot resist to find out what is going on if she sees you following her."_

He didn't understand why he had to hurt an innocent girl. His order was to hurt her enough so she couldn't move for a while. His Master suggested that she lost a limb, preferably a leg, so she couldn't walk.

If it was his twin brother, Arcann, he would do it in a heartbeat if it meant pleasing their Master.

But Thexan was different. From the second he saw Laetitia, he was starting to doubt everything he knew. She had anger inside of her, like him, but her Force-signature was so light and pure that actually made him feel good. Like it was possible for someone like him to have a chance.

"Why are you following me?" Laetitia demanded.

He turned around. He saw a 4-year-old girl trying to put on a brave face. She had activated her dual blue lightsabers and was ready to attack.

"Let me guess. You're one of _Hideous_' lackeys, sent here to kill me?"

Thexan didn't say anything. He was still processing the fact that his Master had been called 'Hideous' and not 'Sidious'. No one dared to call him that. She definitely was fearless.

"What, he was too afraid to come do it himself?"

Still no answer.

"Okay, are you mute? Every guy he's sent had the ability to speak. Is he that desperate now that he turned to mutes?" She taunted him.

"You talk too much." He finally said.

"Oh, so he _can _talk. Now that I know, what are you doing here?" She asked.

He just looked at her. She was getting annoyed.

"Great. Silent treatment again." She muttered.

"If you're not gonna do anything, I'm gonna go now." She said as she turned away and waited for him to make a move.

Thexan suddenly activated his red lightsaber and was going to strike her down from the behind but she was fast enough to activate hers and block the attack.

"Didn't your Master ever teach you it's not right to stab someone in the back? Oh, I forgot. I am talking about a Sith Lord here." She grunted as she threw him away.

Thexan just looked at her. He had seen a lot of things and had killed so many people, even though he was 8, but he had never seen this. At first, he had thought that she was only trying to put on a brave face, but now he was sure that she was crazily fearless. Either that or she had a death wish.

Laetitia had fought a lot of people in her life before and was considered a powerful Jedi, if not the most, but something was different this time. She could disarm him if she wanted to but she wasn't sure that she did. Yes, he was a dark-side user but she could feel that it wasn't his first choice. He didn't want to do this, or be here, for that matter.

The sound of lightsabers hissing could be heard. They were facing each other now. He was supposed to cut a limb but he couldn't do that. Two big brown eyes staring at him stopped him to.

Laetitia was distracted when she saw the boy in front of her was crying.

_What is happening here?_

Thexan came back to reality and decided to leave it. Whatever punishment Sidious was planning for him was worth it if he didn't hurt her.

Their blocked lightsabers' connection was broken when Thexan pulled his lightsaber to his belt. But something else happened. He heard Laetitia let out a scream and fell to the ground.

He went by her side and saw that her face was covered in blood.

**Done :)**


	26. Chapter 26

**Chapter 26**

Laetitia's face was covered in blood. Thexan panicked and ran to her side. He didn't mean to hurt her. It was the opposite, actually. He was about to end the fight when suddenly he lost control of his lightsaber and cut Leah.

"LAETITIA!"

Thexan heard someone yelling her name and ran towards her. It was Anakin. Sidious had told him about their relationship.

Now that he knew she was in her father's hands, he used the Force to disappear.

Anakin and Rex quickly ran towards Leah. She was barely conscious. Her eyes were closed, her face was covered in blood and she was moaning in pain.

"Leah? Leah, can you hear me?!" Anakin asked, shaking his daughter but didn't hear any answer.

Anger filled him and blinded his logical side. Someone hurt his daughter. He had her blood on his robes. He was about to run after the person who did this to her but Rex stopped him.

"General, she's not doing well. We need to take her to the Medical Center in Coruscant. Kix can slow down the bleeding but it's not good, sir." He said.

Anakin decided to leave it be for now. He will get the person who dared to hurt his daughter and will make him pay but now wasn't the time. He held his daughter and ran to the ship.

* * *

_In 500 Republica_

Padme was having a meeting with other Senators that she trusted. Mon Mothma and Bail Organa were also there.

"We have to do something. The Chancellor has stayed in the Senate more than anyone else in the history. And if the Senate votes to give the emergency powers to the Chancellor, then he must be stopped."

"I cannot believe the Chancellor is doing this. He was the Senator of Naboo during my time as a Queen and he acted as my consul. He has taught me most of things I know." Padme stated sadly.

"It is horrible indeed. What do you suggest we do? We cannot just …" The Senator was interrupted.

"Senator Amidala! Senator Amidala!" 3PO said rushing in the room.

"3PO! We are in a meeting." Padme whispered to the droid.

"It is urgent, Senator."

Padme sighed. It was easier to hear him out than get rid of him.

"What is it?"

"It appears Mistress Letty has been injured during the battle. She is at the Jedi Temple at the moment but your presence there is needed."

Padme jumped out of her seat. Her daughter was hurt.

"Is she alright? How bad is it?"

"I am afraid I do not know, Senator."

Padme was about to cry but she wouldn't lose control in front of other Senators. She turned to them strongly.

"I am sorry but we have to continue this meeting another time." She said as she hurried out of the room. She didn't even wait for answers.

(note: 3PO calls Laetitia 'Letty')

* * *

_The Jedi Temple_

Anakin and Obi-wan were at the Medical Center in the Jedi Temple. The danger had passed but she had lost a lot of blood. She was awake now and was sitting in a bed but wasn't saying anything.

Anakin looked at his daughter. She had a big scar on her small face. It was from the right side of her forehead to the lower part of her left eye. The scars from lightsabers were known as Shiim. They never disappear in time, which means she would have to live with that for the rest of her life.

"Maybe you shouldn't be sitting, Little. You have dizziness from loss of blood. It's better if you lie down." Anakin softly suggested.

"I agree. You should listen to Anakin, Laetitia. After all, he has gone through this before and is an expert at getting hurt." Obi-wan teased him to cheer her up.

"I am not! Ventress just ... caught me off guard." Anakin defensively said as he touched his scar. Ventress had given him that Shiim as a mark of humiliation. And it was ... for him.

"I'm fine." Leah said coldly.

Anakin gulped. He had never seen her like that. She was always the source of energy to everywhere she went and was always smiling. He always made fun of her that she lived up to her name but now?

It was torture for him to not be able to comfort his daughter after being injured.

"Leah!" Padme said as she ran towards her daughter and held her. She was crying as she hugged her daughter.

"Mom … air is … becoming an issue!" Leah choked out as she struggled for air.

Anakin let out a slight chuckle and Obi-wan smiled.

Padme realized she was hugging her a little too hard and let her go. She looked at her and saw the scar on her beautiful innocent face. Her left eye was full of blood because of the cut.

Just from looking at it, Padme cried.

"Are you alright?"

Leah smiled to reassured her mother.

"Mom, I'm fine. Really. It's not that bad."

"You sure?"

"Yeah. I look like a complete bad-ass. No one will dare to hurt me now." She proudly said.

"Language, Little." Anakin automatically said.

"I agree ... with Laetitia." Obi-wan said.

Padme smiled at her daughter's reply. Anakin was relieved to see she was back to her old self again. She was strong, just like her mother.

"Well, Leah, if you are feeling better, the Council wants to have a word with you and Anakin." Obi-wan said and killed the mood.

Anakin and Laetitia groaned at the same time. They weren't a fan of the Jedi Council.

Everybody in the room laughed.

* * *

_On the other side of the Galaxy_

Thexan was parking his ship where no one would find it.

He was worried about Laetitia. He had hurt her. He still didn't understand what happened. It was like the lightsaber moved for itself. He had no control over it. It was as if someone else was holding the lightsaber.

Then it suddenly hit him. Someone else _was _holding the lightsaber. Someone with the ability to move things even though he wasn't there. And the only person who had this ability was his twin brother, Arcann.

He ran to his room to confront his brother.

Arcann was practicing with his lightsaber. He looked exactly like Thexan and held a red lightsaber.

"Hey, Thex." Arcann said casually.

"Don't 'Thex' me right now. Did you do it?" Thexan demanded angrily.

"Do what?" Arcann asked in confusion.

"It was you, wasn't it?"

"What are you talking about? What was me?"

"You controlled my lightsaber when I was fighting Laetitia Naberrie and cut her face, didn't you?"

Arcann looked into his brother's eyes. He knew there was no escaping it.

"Yes, I did." He simply said.

Thexan gasped in disbelief. Arcann was always angrier than he was but he never thought he would do this. Betray him like that.

"How could you do that? Why did you do that?! What, you didn't trust me to do the job myself?" Thexan asked with hurt in his voice.

"No. No, I didn't." He bluntly said.

That angered and hurt Thexan more than he realized. He tried to control his anger but he still punched Arcann in the face. So hard that his face was bleeding. Arcann turned to face him.

"Listen, I could feel what you felt. You were conflicted. You didn't wanna do it. You were about to walk away!" Arcann said, rubbing his nose.

Thexan didn't even try to deny it. He and Arcann always had a special connection. Twins were really strong in the Force . They were strong alone but together? They were deadly.

"You know what he would do if you didn't do what he asked. It was down to you or her and I chose you in a heartbeat. I will happily let everyone else die as long as you live."

Thexan didn't look at his bother. He knew he was right but, still, he shouldn't have gone behind his back and hurt her. He could only hope he was able to live with the guilt.

**Done :)**


	27. Chapter 27

**Chapter 27**

_In the Council room_

Anakin and Laetitia entered the Council room.

All Masters were present, and not just through holograms. They were all here. Which meant something big was about to happen.

Father and daughter bowed to everyone.

Plo Koon spoke first.

"We have heard about the incident you had, Laetitia. Are you alright?"

"Yes, Master. It was nothing I couldn't handle." She smiled warmly. She liked Master Plo.

"Could you identify the person who attacked you?" Mace Windu asked.

"No. I only met him before once outside the Temple but before I could confront him, he was gone. He is a Force-sensitive, and a powerful one at that. The way he used the Force, it was obvious that he had been trained by someone powerful who used the dark side." Leah explained.

There was silence in the room.

"This is not good. We still do not know who the Sith Lord is. The only time he has shown himself was almost 5 years ago on Malachor." Said one of the Masters.

Laetitia twitched. Anakin could feel his daughter's hurt through their bond.

What happened on Malachor was still a touchy subject for her. It was for all of them. He had sworn to find the Sith Lord who did this to Leah and make him pay but he was nowhere close to finding out his identity.

"We thought Count Dooku was his only apprentice but it is clear that he has others. That changes everything."

"We must be more cautious. Especially you, Padawan Naberrie. You seem to be his main interest." Windu warned her.

"Yes, Master."

The Masters exchanged a look. It was they wanted to say something but had no idea how to say it.

"Reached a decision, we have. Not in total agreement, we are." Yoda finally said.

"What is it, Master Yoda?" Anakin asked.

"Padawan Naberrie, you have been tested by the dark side since before you were born and, yet, you have managed to stay in the light and follow the steps of a true Jedi."

Leah shook her head confusingly. She had no idea where this was going.

Windu continued.

"The Council has decided to consider your duel with the Sith Lord's apprentice as your last trial as a Padawan. Padawan Laetitia Naberrie, by the will of the Force, you are hereby ready to be a Knight."

Anakin gasped. He was considered the youngest Knight in the history of the Jedi. Well, until now. His four-year-old daughter was now a Knight.

Laetitia was speechless. If it wasn't awkward to pass out, she would. She couldn't believe this was happening. She didn't even try to hide her happiness.

* * *

The room was dark. Laetitia was summoned to the Hall of Knighthood.

All the Masters rose from their seats and ignited their lightsabers. They were like colorful torches in a cave.

Leah walked to the Grand Master and kneeled down in front of him.

"We are all Jedi. The Force speaks through us. Through our actions, the Force proclaims itself and what is real. Today, we are here to acknowledge what the Force has proclaimed." Leah said her part proudly. She had memorized it since she was born.

"By the right of the Council, by the will of the Force, I dub thee Jedi, Knight of the Republic."

Yoda ignited his green lightsaber and moved it near to Leah's neck. She could feel the warm from the laser sword but she didn't let it be shown.

He cut her Padawan braid, using his lightsaber. Her braid was thrown on the floor.

Anakin, Obi-wan, Cin Drallig, Plo Koon and Shaak Ti were present as her Masters. Anakin could swear that he had tears in his eyes. Obi-wan noticed it but he didn't say anything since he was feeling emotional himself.

Laetitia rose and picked up her Padawan braid.

Every Padawan took theirs when they were knighted but they threw it away as a sign of having no attachments, even if it is to a bunch of hair. Anakin kept his and sent it to Padme but he wasn't a normal Jedi or someone who cared about the rules.

She looked at it happily and glanced secretly at her father. She could feel the pride he felt through their bond.

* * *

After the ceremony was done, all the Masters congratulated Laetitia.

She could feel that her Masters, Obi-wan, Cin Drallig, Plo Koon and Shaak Ti, were happier than others. They were proud to have a place in the training of the youngest Jedi knight ever existed.

When they were alone, Anakin sat on the ground to level with his daughter and held her in his big arms. He didn't care if anyone else was watching. He wanted to show that he was happy for his daughter and proud of her.

"Congratulation, Little. I am so, so proud of you." He whispered amazed softly.

Leah smiled and hugged her father tighter.

"Thank you, dad. I love you." She whispered back.

"I love you too, kid."

Anakin gently broke the hug.

"Come on. There are some people you have to meet, _General _Naberrie_._"

Leah squealed excitedly at her father's reply. She still couldn't believe she was a Knight and, therefore, a General now.

* * *

Anakin explained what was going to happen as they were walking.

"Since you're only 4 years old and the youngest Knight ever existed in the history of the Jedi, you won't have a Padawan for at least another ten years."

"Thank God." Leah muttered.

Anakin laughed.

"You're no longer a Commander and as a General in the Grand Army of the Republic, you are supposed to have a Battalion to command." He proudly said.

Leah blinked. She was going to command 800 Clones?!

"I'm gonna have a Battalion? Isn't that a bit early?"

"You think you're not up for it?"

"No, I can do it! It's just … I don't think the Clones think the same." Leah shrugged.

Anakin put a hand on his daughter's shoulder.

"If that's what you're worried about, then don't. The Clones love you, Little. Besides, we didn't have Clones, so Master Ti ordered Kamino to make more, specifically for you." He said as he opened the door.

Leah gasped happily and just stared at the room. It was full of Clones, all in uniform with gray markings on their shoulders pads and blasters in their hands.

"Meet your army, General Naberrie. Battalion 502nd. Commander?"

A Clone Trooper came closer and saluted Leah.

"Commander Raven, at you service, General Naberrie."

"Same here." She whispered looking at Anakin "'Commander'?"

"You're not allowed to have a Padawan, remember? Commander Raven will fill that job for you. I have to go now. Take care of each other." He said as he walked away.

"Uh-huh. Who are you?" She asked the Clone behind Raven.

"Caption Chuckles, kid. I mean sir. Well, ma'am." He struggled to say.

Leah smiled.

"'Kid' will do."

Raven stepped in.

"With respect, sir, he's not allowed to call you that. You are our General and superior."

"Well, consider it your first order. You can call me 'General' or 'kid'. Up to you."

"As you wish, General."

Leah sighed. She was not going to have it easy.

"Commander Raven, can I talk to you privately?"

Other Clones took the hint and left them alone.

* * *

"What is it, General?" Raven asked, ready to obey.

"What are you loyal to?" Laetitia asked bluntly.

Raven was confused.

"General?"

"The Separatists or the Republic?"

"The Republic, of course."

"And who are you loyal to?"

"I don't understand, sir."

"If you had to choose one person to be loyal to forever, who would you choose? Say, between me and the Chancellor." She deliberately chose him.

Raven took a moment to think.

"Permission to speak freely?"

"Always."

"Well, from what I hear, you are trustworthy but I haven't seen that myself. And it's in my design to be loyal to the Chancellor, although I have no reason to. So I have to see for myself which one of you is the right person to be committed to but I will follow your orders because you are my General."

Leah raised her eyebrow. She definitely wasn't expecting to hear that. She could tell that Raven meant every word he said.

"Well, Commander, I have your first mission." She firmly said.

"At your service, sir."

"There are inhibitor chips in your heads. I want you to gather all the Clones and take them out without anyone knowing."

"Sir?"

"You weren't created then but a Clone friend of mine discovered something about those chips. My friends, Rex and Kix, confirmed it. Those supposedly inhibitor chips take away your free will and make you do things you don't want to." She explained.

"Remember Raven, no one can find out about this. Not the Chancellor, not the Senators, not the Jedi and not even your friends outside of the 502nd. If you tell them, you will be framed and sentenced to death because they know they won't be able to control you. My friend, Kix, went missing because he was trying to find out the truth." Leah sadly said when she remembered what happened to Kix.

"I understand, General."

**Done :)**


	28. Chapter 28

**Chapter 28**

Laetitia was on her way to Cato Neimoidia. Anakin had left her some cryptic message, saying to get there as soon as possible. Whatever it was, it was important enough that he didn't say it through transmissions.

Leah was walking with Raven.

"Raven, did you do what I asked?" She asked without turning to her Commander.

"Yes, General. Every Clone Trooper in 502nd Battalion is officially chipped and unofficially not chipped. You were right. There is something wrong with them."

"And I'll figure out what it is." Leah muttered. She had a bad feeling about them.

They entered. Anakin, Obi-wan and Rex were at the bridge. They all turned to face her.

"Hi, Little. Glad you could get here so quickly." Anakin said smiling.

He was happy. Happier than she had seen him in a while. This was not how she expected things to be.

"Uh, yeah. You said it was important. So what is it? Grievous here? Dooku took over? Don't tell me you saved Master Obi-wan again?" She joked.

Anakin and Obi-wan exchanged a look.

_Oh, God._

"What could possibly be worse than all the above?" She almost shrieked.

"Me." Said a female voice, hiding in the shadows.

Laetitia knew that voice very well. She just couldn't believe she was there right now.

She turned around and saw a Togruta standing in front of her.

"Good to see you haven't gotten any bigger since the last time I saw you."

"Ahsoka?"

"Hey, Tiny Ti." She quietly said.

Laetitia just stood there, not moving. Her body was unable to move.

"Wow! I think this might be the first time you've been speechless, General." She joked.

They all laughed when she saw the numb expression on Leah's face. She pulled herself together quickly.

"What are you … what are you doing here? Are you back?" She asked straight to the point.

Ahsoka sighed.

"For now. I met Bo-Katan when I left. She's here with me. I'm helping her …"

"For real?"

"Yeah. We realized we had a common enemy we had to take care of for the sake of people. Maul. So we decided to put aside our differences and work together." Ahsoka explained.

Leah nodded. She had never met Maul but she heard enough to hate him and want him dead.

It was good to see her friend again. She had missed her so much but was afraid to show it. What if she left again as soon as she was done? Then Laetitia would be broken all over again and she was just starting to feel like herself again.

"Aren't you gonna show me your Starfighter and droid? I heard you have those now." Ahsoka said, hoping to be alone with her friend.

Leah turned to her father for an answer. She wanted to know if it was okay if she left.

Anakin nodded and mouthed "Go."

Leah smiled slightly.

"Come on."

* * *

They entered Laetitia's room in her Star Destroyer. Ahsoka saw a ball-like droid moving around.

"Beeb, meet Ahsoka Tano. She is my …" She stopped when she realized her mistake.

"Was. She _was_ my dad's Padawan." She sadly corrected herself.

Ahsoka sat on the ground to analyze the droid.

"Wow. This is really impressive. He's really impressive. What's his model? 'Beeb'?"

"Oh, no! He's BB-8. A BB unit. I just call him 'Beeb'. It's easier."

"Huh. How's R2 taking it?" Ahsoka asked.

"They're actually getting along well, when they're not pushing or attacking each other, except they're always pushing or attacking each other. So ..." She snipped.

Ahsoka chuckled.

"Well, he's your astromech. He's supposed to be feisty and hard to get along with."

"Pot, meet kettle."

Ahsoka laughed. She pulled Laetitia into a hug.

"I missed you, Tiny Ti." She quietly said after a moment.

"I really wish I could say the same but …"

"Nice try. I know you missed me, too."

They held still for a moment. Ahsoka gently broke the hug and looked at Leah's face.

"Ooh, what happened there?" She asked touching the scar on her friend's face.

"Oh, that? It's nothing. Just one of Hideous' apprentices decided to pay me a visit."

"Ah. You sure you're okay with it?"

"Are you kidding me? This scar got me my knighthood."

Ahsoka smiled. She was always strong and weird like that.

"Yeah, I heard about that. How exactly were the Jedi Council convinced to rank you a Knight?"

"I almost died." She simply said.

"Right."

Anakin came in and found his daughter and former Padawan.

"You guys killing each other yet?" He said.

"We still have time." Leah smiled and turned to face her father.

"Why didn't you tell me Ahsoka was the emergency, dad? I was really worried."

"I'm sorry, Little. I just wanted to ..." He stopped when he realized that Laetitia had just called him 'dad' in front of Ahsoka, who didn't know about their true relationship.

He laughed helplessly.

"What … what … what are you … what are you talking about, kid?" He stuttered looking at Ahsoka.

"This is what I get for being too good to her. She's just confused."

Ahsoka shook her head in disbelief.

"I don't know what's worse. You not telling me about your daughter or calling her 'crazy' in front of her."

"I didn't say she was … Wait. You know?!" He shrieked.

"Yep, I told her." Leah said.

Anakin's jaw dropped.

"Well, why didn't you tell me?!"

"I really wanted to see the look on your face when you found out. It was priceless. Wasn't it?" Leah asked Ahsoka.

"Totally. It was completely worth it." She snipped.

The girls giggled. It was like the old times when they were together.

"Yeah, yeah. Keep laughing all you want." Anakin muttered.

"I'm gonna go check on Raven and Rex. Come one, Beeb. I'll need your help." Laetitia said as she walked out of the door.

* * *

Ahsoka turned to face her former Master one they were alone.

"Well, thank you for telling me."

"I'm sorry, Snips. I just …"

"Couldn't risk it." She completed for him.

"I know." She breathed out.

It was still awkward for the, Ahsoka didn't want to be as close she was with her Master because it would be hard for her to leave him again.

After a minute, she said "I just can't believe I didn't figure it out sooner. I mean, I knew you guys were close and she's basically your female version, but …"

"Wait, wait. She's my what?" Anakin asked.

"Your female version. Come one, Master, she is. She loves flying, fixing things, building things. She's sarcastic, stubborn, strong, caring …"

"Attractive and oddly beautiful?" Anakin suggested.

"She got those from her mother. You had nothing to do with it. Besides, I'm not sure a father should say that. That can create problems in the future." Ahsoka said, raising her eyebrow.

"Oh, no. She's gonna have tons of boys chasing after her."

"You're okay with that, why exactly?" Ahsoka asked in confusion.

"So I can chase after them." He simply said.

Ahsoka let out a soft chuckle from Anakin's response.

"Well, remind me to take away your lightsaber when that happens." She said.

"Oh, that reminds me." Anakin said as he brought out a wooden box.

"If you're gonna face Maul, you're gonna need these."

Ahsoka walked to him and looked up. She had a feeling what was inside. She opened the box. It was her old lightsabers. She had lost them during her fight with Barriss. Apparently, Anakin found them.

She smiled and took them in her hands.

"I took care of them. They're good as new." Anakin said and waited for her to activate them.

Ahsoka activated them and two blue lasers were seen. She hid her smile and gave Anakin a look.

"Maybe a little better." Anakin smirked. They always had arguments about the color of their lightsabers. He changed the color of her lightsaber to his.

"You capture Maul. I'll take care of Grievous. With any luck, this will all be over soon." Anakin confidently said.

Ahsoka deactivated her lightsabers and clicked them on her belt.

"Master Kenobi always says there is no such thing as luck." She reminded him.

"Well, it's a good thing I taught you otherwise." He smiled warmly.

Ahsoka forced herself to not throw her arms around him. What was the point? She was going to leave again.

"I have to go. See you soon." He said as he was about to leave but Ahsoka's voice stopped him.

"Anakin!"

He turned around and waited to see what she wanted to say.

Ahsoka's lips were trembling. There was so much she wanted to say to him. How wrong she was to leave him. How much she had missed him. How much she wanted to be with him and Leah again.

"Good luck." Was all she managed to say.

Anakin smiled. His look was reassuring her that he knew all the things she didn't say and he felt the same way.

Laetitia came running to the room and she accidentally ran into her father.

"Why are you standing in front of the door?!" She asked as she rubbed her forehead.

Anakin helped his daughter get up.

"Sorry. What is it?"

"Coruscant's under attack. Master Ti was sent to protect the Chancellor but she failed. He's been kidnapped!"

**Done :)**

* * *

Okay, this was chapter 28. Hoped you liked it. The next chapter will be going into the Revenge of the Sith. Also, this chapter, I did my best to add everything about Anakin and Ahsoka's reunion. I was so emotional when it happened.


	29. Chapter 29

**Chapter 29**

Anakin and Laetitia hurried to the bridge. Ahsoka stayed in the room to make preparations.

"Is the Chancellor really kidnapped?" Anakin asked worriedly.

"I'm afraid so. Grievous has attacked Coruscant and taken the Chancellor. The Council has ordered us to rescue him, since we are the closest. According to our resources, Grievous has the Chancellor on the Invisible Hand. Master Ti has already gone there but we have not heard from her for a while now." Obi-wan explained, rubbing his chin.

"We need to start moving now."

"I'll prepare the squadron." Laetitia said as she walked outside but Anakin's voice stopped her.

"Leah, you're not coming."

Leah frowned and blinked in surprise.

"What? Why not?"

"It's too dangerous. Grievous is on that ship."

"I've handled worse than Grievous. Besides, Master Ti is there. You really expect me to stay here while she's in danger and you two go to rescue the Chancellor?"

Obi-wan stepped in to loosen the tension between the father and daughter.

"Laetitia, Anakin is right. This mission is too dangerous for you. Aside from that, the Council has specifically asked you to not get involved. They have ordered you to go back to Coruscant."

Leah frowned in offence.

_Why should I go back? I'm a Knight now and my Master is in danger. This is exactly what the Council does. They stop people from reaching their potential. They never trust me or dad._

Laetitia looked down at her feet. Anakin knew that's what she did when she was mad or sad and didn't want to show it. He could also feel the anger she felt.

He sat on the ground and put her hands on her shoulders to make her look at him.

"Little, why don't you help Ahsoka get ready for her fight? She hasn't fought for almost 6 months. She could use the warm-up."

"Okay." She quietly said and went to find Ahsoka.

* * *

Ahsoka was getting ready. If she was honest with herself, she was a bit scared. She hadn't held a lightsaber for a while and now she was going straight to the battlefield.

A fight with a former Sith Lord who killed Obi-wan's Master. Maul was not an easy opponent. Obi-wan had barely escaped from his insane traps for him and Laetitia defeated him once. She said Maul's fighting style was too aggressive. He was really good but arrogant of his skills. That's how she managed to defeat him.

The good thing was that Rex was with her along with most of the Clones from the 501st and 212th.

The door opened and an angry Laetitia came in.

"What's with the look?" Ahsoka asked when she saw how angry Leah was.

"What look?"

Ahsoka pointed at her face.

"There is no look." Leah argued.

"That's the look."

Leah gave up and sighed in frustration.

"The Council has ordered me to go back to Coruscant and not help rescue the Chancellor."

"Why?"

"I was wondering the same thing. They didn't give me a reason."

Ahsoka frowned. The Jedi Council was still the same the last time she saw them.

"Good to see they haven't change a bit for 6 months."

"You really expected them to?" Leah bitterly stated.

Rex came in and saw the girls. It had been a while since they were all together.

"Commander Tano, it's time."

"Rex, how many times how I told you that you don't need to call me 'Commander'?" Ahsoka asked, smiling.

"Yeah. Technically, you're a Commander now. 'Commander Rex' ... Nah. Sorry, but it doesn't have the ring to it." Leah snipped.

Rex chuckled. To be honest, he didn't feel that different when Anakin promoted him to Commander. He didn't know why.

"General, Commander Raven is waiting for you in your Star Destroyer. They are ready to return to Coruscant."

Leah nodded and sighed. She still didn't like how she was being left behind. But what could she do?

"Okay. Take care of her, Rex." She said, smiling.

"You got it, kid."

* * *

_The Jedi Temple_

Laetitia was in the Jedi Archives.

She was looking in the archives, books, data and everything that there was, trying to find out everything she could about the inhibitor chip in the Clones. She figured it was the best thing to keep her busy.

All she could find out was that the Kaminoan doctor lied that the chips were to control the aggressive side of the Clones under control. It was to control _them_.

If the person who created them wanted to give an order, the Clones had no choice but to follow, even if they didn't want to. The problem was that the only person who could do that was Jedi Master Sifo Dyas and he was dead. So, there was nothing to worry about.

Then it suddenly hit her. The Chancellor also had the authority to do this. So if, for example, the Jedi and the Senate weren't on the same side, the Chancellor could make the Clones do something about it, even f they didn't want to do it.

"What are you reading, child?"

Laetitia turned around and saw the Chief Librarian, Jedi Master Jocasta Nu.

She smiled. She didn't want to say anything about what she found until she had further evidence.

"Nothing important, Madam Jocasta Nu. The Chancellor had ordered my presence before he was kidnapped, and the Council decided that it was best if I stayed in Coruscant. I didn't have anything to do, so I thought I come here and read something."

"I would believe that if I did not know you. You only come here and read when the Council punishes you."

"I haven't done anything to be punished."

"And that is the reason why this is strange." She looked at Leah.

Leah chuckled in giving up.

"You do not have to tell me if you do not wish to."

"I'm sorry, Master. I was wondering, is it …" Leah never got to finish her sentence because of something that she felt.

She closed her eyes and looked in the Force to figure out what had caused it but she didn't like what she found.

There was a void in the Force when she tried to feel Shaak Ti's force signature. She was dead. Shaak Ti was dead and Leah wasn't there to stop it.

Shaak Ti was her first Master and the first person who taught her the basics of the Force. She was one of the Council members that Laetitia actually liked and respected. She was like her mother and now, she was ... gone.

She wanted to cry, so much, but she wouldn't cry in front of the chief librarian. She couldn't give the Jedi Council another reason to distrust her. They already didn't like Laetitia because they thought she was too emotional. All they cared about was her power.

Jocasta Nu put her hand on Leah's shoulder when she felt her struggle. As powerful and mature she was, she was still a child.

"It appears Master Shaak Ti has become one with the Force. This is a sad event. I am sorry. She was your Master."

Yes, she was. And if the Council hadn't ordered Leah to not get involved, she would still be here.

Laetitia closed her eyes, releasing her anger in the Force. She took a deep breath, controlling her emotions that were all over the place.

"Thank you, Master." She said as she walked away.

* * *

Laetitia was in the practice room. She was practicing with her lightsabers.

She needed a way to get rid of all the anger she felt and, since clearly releasing it into the Force wasn't enough. So, she decided to get rid of it the old-fashioned way. When a Skywalker was feeling vulnerable, they would either fix stuff or fight their way with their emotions ... literally.

She was in a simulation. She was fighting Separatist battle droids in the battlefield. She kept dodging and blocking the blaster shots. She was really good at dodging things since she was so small for her own good. She always used that to her benefit.

She was doing so well but one shot hit her in the leg because she heard something that distracted her. She winced in pain but the blaster wound just shocked her. It didn't hurt as much as what she heard.

The news was saying 'Our beloved Hero With No Fear and Negotiator, Generals Anakin Skywalker and Obi-wan Kenobi have been reported missing in battle and are presumed dead.'

**Done :)**

* * *

I don't know the exact way that Shaak Ti died. I mean, there are at least five different versions but I chose the one in the deleted scenes of ROTS. It was better in my fanfic. ;)


	30. Chapter 30

**Chapter 30**

Laetitia froze in her place, unable to get up as all the energy she had left her body.

She couldn't believe what she was hearing. Her father was dead?! No. no, he couldn't be. She had already lost Master Shaak Ti to Grievous. She wouldn't lose her dad, too. She couldn't.

She used the Force to communicate with him. Maybe the media was wrong.

_Dad? Are you there? Please say something! ... Dad?!_

But she heard no reply.

Leah sat on the ground nervously. She was never good at meditating, but now, it was her only chance at finding out. She needed to know if Anakin was alive or no. He wasn't someone to die that easily.

She was about to open herself in the Force and look for her dad but she suddenly felt something.

_Someone is hurt. Not physically. Emotionally. Someone is sad. But about what?_

Then it suddenly hit her.

_Mom._

Her mother must've heard the news about her father. She would be devastated by the news, and unlike her family, who were all Force-sensitive, she was a Non-Force-sensitive. She had no access to the Force.

Laetitia ran to 500 Republica to find her mother and see how she was.

* * *

_500 Republica_

Other Senators were standing outside the door, talking with each other.

"Captain Typho, is everything alright?" Typho heard a childish voice say.

He turned around and saw Laetitia, Padme's daughter, standing in front of him.

"Your Highness" He said bowing.

Leah never liked being called or treated like a Princess. But technically, she was. Her mother was the Queen of Naboo.

"Senator Amidala isn't feeling well."

Bail Organa stepped in. He was a close friend of Padme and cared about both the mother and daughter.

"We were talking about the war but she dismissed us saying she was a bit tired."

"I think it was because of the news. Senator and Knight Skywalker were close friends." Another Senator said.

"Are the news true? Are Knight Skywalker and Master Kenobi really …?"

"Just because they're missing, it doesn't mean they're dead!" Laetitia said firmly. She didn't know if she was assuring the senators or herself.

"Excuse me, I need to go see my mother."

* * *

Inside the apartment, Padme was numbly sitting in a sofa. She wasn't moving. She looked like she had been crying.

Laetitia came in but her mother didn't notice. She was too deep in her thoughts. She had wrapped her arms around her stomach.

"Mom." She quietly said.

As soon as Padme saw Leah, she wiped the tears off her face and went to hug her daughter. She couldn't see her everyday as a mother could see her daughter. They were lucky that the Jedi Council allowed them to meet at all.

"Hi, sweetie. How was the Temple?"

"Mom, dad will come back." She reassured her mother.

Padme was taken by her daughter. She was trying to show she wasn't a wreck but Leah saw right through her. And she was too smart and mature for anyone's good. Because of her advanced abilities, Padme and Anakin often forgot Laetitia was still a 4-year-old.

"Did you … sense him?" Padme slowly asked, hoping to hear the answer she wanted.

Leah looked down. She didn't want to lie to her mother but she didn't want to worry her, either.

"I couldn't talk to him ... But he's alive. I know it. I can feel it." She said, smiling in reassurance.

Padme rose her eyebrow and looked at Leah. She didn't seem convinced but shook her head. She didn't want to press her daughter. She, too, was worried.

"Don't worry. I know dad. He won't die and leave us alone. Not when he has three things to come back for."

Padme smiled, appreciating her daughter's effort to comfort her, but then she suddenly frowned.

"Three?" She asked in puzzlement.

_Does she ... know?_

"Yeah. You know, you, me and my little bro. It could be a sis. I don't know. Guess we'll have to wait and see." Leah cutely said.

Padme's jaw dropped. She hadn't told anyone about her pregnancy, and yet, Laetitia knew.

"How did you … how did you know?" She stuttered in embarrassment. She had been thinking of ways to make a little kid understand that a new kid was on the way.

Leah smiled but she never got to answer because 3PO came in.

"Mistress Padme. Oh, Mistress Letty, you are here as well. Would you like something to …"

"3PO! The point?" Leah said impatiently.

"Sometimes I do not understand human behavior." He muttered. He was definitely Anakin's protocol droid, alright.

"It appears that Master Ani has rescued the Chancellor and is crash-landing on Coruscant."

Padme and Leah both jumped out of their seats in shock and happiness. So he was alive.

Leah looked at her mother, who wasn't moving.

"What are you waiting for? Go!"

* * *

Anakin was talking with Senator Bail Organa as they walked. He had somewhat felt confused and twisted when he killed Count Dooku. He had dreamt about suffering that Sith for a long time. But ... it was wrong. It _felt_ wrong.

"But the fighting will continue until General Grievous is …" He stopped as he saw Padme hiding behind a column.

His heart raced. He was breathless. He had missed his Angel. He was completely out of it when he saw his wife.

Organa was looking at him in puzzlement. Anakin realized he never finished his sentence.

_Oh ..._

"Spare parts." He blurted out.

Bail chuckled.

"Well, I will do everything I can in the senate."

"Excuse me."

"Certainly."

Anakin didn't care if anyone was watching and just ran to hold his wife. Padme watched from the shadows as Anakin ran to her, a huge smile on his face. He hugged her, scooped her up and swung her around. Padme wrapped her arms around him tightly and ran her fingers through his blond hair, making sure he was real.

"Oh, Anakin." She breathed out.

"I've missed you, Padme." He whispered as he buried his face in her shoulder.

"There were whispers, rumors ... that you'd been killed." She said, fear and worry not leaving her voice.

"I'm alright." He reassured her softly and smiled. It was the smile she had fallen for.

"It feels like we've apart for a lifetime. And it might've been, if the Chancellor hadn't been kidnapped. I don't think they would have ever brought us back from the Outer Rim Sieges." He said as he moved closer to kiss her, but Padme pushed back softly. They were still in pubic area.

"Wait. Not here." She said.

"Yes, here. I'm tired of all this deception. I don't know how much longer I can go on. I have a family, but I pretend I don't have one. Laetitia's my daughter, but she can't call me 'dad' in front of people and they treat her like some sort of Sith trick. You're my wife, but I don't get to love you in public. I'm tired. I am not ashamed to be Leah's father and your husband. I don't care if they find out about us." Anakin honestly said.

He just wanted to be a part of his family in public. To have a family. Was that so wrong?

"Anakin, don't say things like that." Padme said firmly but softly.

Anakin sighed in frustration that was not directed at Padme. They held each other's stare for a while, both waiting for the other to back down from their old fight. He eventually pulled her into a hug.

Padme knew where he was coming from. She didn't like the situation, either, but Anakin's case was different than hers. Everyone knew that Padme was Laetitia's mother. She called her her daughter in public. But they all thought Anakin was a nobody to either of them. Just a friend to mommy. It was torture for him.

_How am I supposed to tell him about the baby now? ...__ To tell him to go through the same thing twice? To deny another child? Even if he agreed, the Jedi Council won't fall for the same trick twice._

Anakin realized Padme was shaking in his arms. He gently broke the hug and looked into his wife's eyes as he held her by the shoulders.

"Are you alright? You're trembling." He said softly as his eyebrows were frowning in worry.

"What's going on?" He asked seriously. She was acting weird. Off.

Padme took a deep breath. She looked down at the floor, hesitating. There was no escaping it now.

"Something wonderful had happened … Ani, I'm pregnant." She slowly and softly broke the huge news.

Anakin took a moment to process what he had just heard. He just stared at Padme as he felt joy consuming the shock he felt before.

He was going to be father again?! Padme a mother again? Laetitia a sister? That was so great! All he could feel was happiness and excitement. So much so, that he didn't even think what would happen if the Council found out.

He came out of his thoughts and realized he hadn't said anything since she told him.

"That's … uh …" He let out a shaky breath as the words escaped his mind. He was so happy.

"Well, that's wonderful!" He chuckled, pointing out the obvious.

Padme smiled, shakily. That was all she needed to hear. As good as it was to see Anakin happy and okay with everything, there was still the problem regarding the Council.

"What are we gonna do?" She asked worriedly.

Anakin smiled to reassure her.

"We're not gonna worry about anything right now, alright? This is a happy moment. A happiest moment of my life." He smiled brightly.

They both smiled and held each other, unaware of the storm ahead of them.

**Done :)**


	31. Chapter 31

**Chapter 31**

Laetitia was in the Senate building. The Council had ordered her to go there and guard the Senators, just in case. It hadn't been that long since the Battle of Coruscant started.

She frowned when she felt Palpatine approaching her. She did NOT like him at all!

"Laetitia, my dear, I thank you for being here." He said.

"Just doing my duty, Chancellor." She politely shrugged him off.

"I could not help but notice ... You were not with Master Kenobi and Anakin when they rescued me from Grievous. I assume the Council ordered you to stay back?" Sidious asked nicely but he enjoyed taunting her. Her anger was ... amazing for a Sith.

Laetitia gave him a sharp look. She took a deep breath to calm down.

"They did. But even if they didn't, I had more important things to take care of." She snapped at the secret Sith Lord, who was speechless. She always got defensive when he taunted her.

Leah saw her parents come in.

"Excuse me." She coldly passed right through him and walked to her parents.

Anakin was surprised to see his daughter there. She hated politicians more than he did.

"What are you doing here?" She asked.

"What are you doing here?" He repeated the same question.

"I asked first. Is it a payback or something?" Leah asked, smiling sheepishly. She would feel the hands of Obi-wan in it.

Anakin laughed bitterly as he took a sip of the glass of water.

"Obi-wan told me that I deserve a 'glorious day' with politicians because I crash-landed the ship."

Leah laughed. It was always fun to watch Obi-wan and Anakin to pull pranks on each other.

"Yep. That is definitely a payback." She smiled.

"Did mom tell you the news?"

Anakin frowned in surprise. How did she know about the baby before he did?!

"She told you?!"

"You really thought I waited for her to tell me?" She said as she gave him the innocent face.

* * *

_In 500 Republica_

Laetitia was sitting on Anakin's lap as she rested her small head on her dad's chest. She was half-awake and deep in her thoughts. They all had a long day but it was so good to be around each other.

"Are we gonna leave the Order?" Leah asked, breaking the silence.

Anakin and Padme exchanged a look. They didn't know what they were supposed to tell their daughter. They didn't know what they were supposed to tell themselves.

"We're gonna have to see what happens, sweetie." Padme finally said.

"I hope we do." Leah commented.

Anakin was surprised . He looked at his daughter.

"You're a General and a hero, Little. The youngest Jedi Knight in the history. If you wait, you might even be a Master before you're in your twenties. Every kid in the Galaxy wants to be in your place ... and you wanna leave?" He asked.

"At least they got to _be _a kid." She muttered quietly but Anakin heard what her. She was right about that. She might have been a military genius but ... she was still a kid.

"Leah, I talked with your mom and she said she wanted to go to Naboo to decorate the baby's room. Wanna go with her and help?" He offered to cheer her up.

Padme nodded eagerly.

"That'd be great. I could really use the help to decorate your sister's room."

"Brother." Laetitia said immediately.

"What, you don't want a sister?" Anakin smirked.

"Nope. One Skywalker girl is enough. I don't want a sister. If it's a girl, I will pull out her hair!" She said, putting her fist in her hand.

Anakin burst out laughing.

"Leah!" Padme shrieked, while resisting the urge to laugh.

Anakin held his daughter tighter.

"Don't worry, Little. Even if I have 1,000 girls, you will always be my favorite." He said as he put small kisses on her cheeks.

Leah giggled and buried herself in her dad's big arms.

* * *

Padme had finally put Laetitia to sleep. She looked so peaceful in her sleep. Padme smiled but went to her thoughts as she walked to her room.

All this time, she had been worried about Anakin's fate as a Jedi. But not once, had she thought of her daughter.

Laetitia was a Jedi Knight. The only Jedi Knight and General at the age of four. If the Council were to find out about Anakin's connection to her, she would be living a life without her family.

Padme would have to resign from her job as a Senator. Anakin would be expelled but Laetitia would get to stay in the Order. He may have been the Chosen One but the way the Jedi treated Leah made it obvious that they would rather have her than him.

The Jedi couldn't risk losing the two most powerful Jedi ever existed. Padme, Anakin and their second child would get to stay and live in peace on Naboo ... but Laetitia wouldn't get to be a part of it. And even if, by some miracle, the Jedi allowed her to leave the Order, Padme would be asking her daughter to deny her potential and leave the only life she'd ever known.

Padme sighed and entered to her room. As soon as she entered, the lights were on again. She found Anakin lying down in the bed.

"Did I wake you?" She asked quietly.

"I wasn't sleeping very well, anyway. Is Leah sleep?" Anakin asked, tired from the day he'd had.

"Yes, I finally got her to sleep. She couldn't fight it any longer. She's like someone I know." Padme smiled as she put on her blue night gown.

"Don't you put all the blame on me, honey. From what I see, she's got your fiery spirit, too." Anakin smirked.

Padme laughed softly and went to bed. She laid her head on Anakin's bare chest.

"What are we gonna do, Ani?" She asked again. At least one of them needed to worry about things in their lives.

Anakin sighed in unawareness. He didn't know what to do with their situation, either.

"I don't know. Whatever happens, I will always stay by your side and Laetitia's." He firmly reassured his pregnant wife.

"The Council is not gonna think that my second pregnancy is a Sith trick, too. They'll know something's up and start questioning everything we've told them. And that includes Laetitia's true relationship to you."

"I know. I know."

Anakin had no idea what he was gonna do. As happy as he was, he knew that the Jedi will not leave them alone. They would want Laetitia to stay and train his other child. He looked at Padme in his arms and could feel her anxiety. It was too much but that was their life

"Hey, you need to rest for now. I'll think of something tomorrow." He said as he gave her a goodnight kiss.

* * *

Padme was in pain. Physically and emotionally. She was sad and hurting. Her face was sweaty and swollen. She was screaming for him.

"Anakin! Help me!"

A baby's cry could be heard. Anakin never got to see the baby's face but Padme was relieved. She breathed out of relief.

She sat up weakly to hold her baby but she never could as a blue laser stabbed her in the heart. Anakin could only watch as her lifeless body collapsed on the bed she was had given birth on.

The lightsaber was being wielded by a small black hooded person. Whoever that person was, they were good. They couldn't be more than 7 or 8 years old, and yet, they were wielding two dual lightsabers like a Master.

The person went for the baby and was about to slice it too …

The baby's scream woke Anakin up. He was trembling from what he had just witnessed. It was so, so awful.

He looked beside him to make sure Padme was there. She was alright, sleeping. Anakin quickly got out of the bed, put on something and went to check on his daughter.

Laetitia was rolling cutely in her sleep. She looked like she was having a good dream, unlike him. Anakin sighed out of relief and went to the living room of Padme's apartment to think.

He didn't want to wake them up but he couldn't go to sleep, either. Not after what he had just seen.

_What could this mean? Who would want to hurt Padme or an innocent baby?!_

He didn't have answers but he did know something. Whoever was going to hurt his family, he would find them and make sure they never get the chance to do it.

**Done :)**

* * *

Okay. This was chapter 31. Hope you enjoyed it. As you can see, I made some differences in Anakin's vision of Padme dying. It was better and matched the story I wanna write.

Who do you think was the person in Anakin's dream? ...


	32. Chapter 32

**Chapter 32**

Anakin was still catching his breath from what he had just saw in his dreams. He knew his dreams weren't just dreams. His mother's death proved the point. They were visions, given to him by the Force.

_So does that mean that Padme and our child will die right after she gives birth?_

A small black hooded person with dual blue lightsabers. He needed to find the person with those descriptions, because if what he saw was true, that person was the one that will kill his family. He would die before he let that happen. He would kill that person. He didn't care who it was or how old they were.

He was too deep in his thoughts that he didn't notice Padme approaching him. She softly put her hand on his shoulder, trying to comfort him.

"What's bothering you?" She asked softly.

Anakin pressed his lips together. He managed to put a smile on them, trying to convince her that nothing was wrong.

"Nothing ... I remember when I gave this to you." He said touching the Japor Snippet around her neck. He had given her that necklace about 15 years ago, asking her to remember him.

Padme knew Anakin better than anyone. He couldn't fool her with all the smile and memories.

"How long is it gonna take for us to be honest with each other?" She questioned. He was always secretive because of the war.

Anakin sighed. He could not fool his wife. She was smarter than that. He gave up, knowing how stubborn she was .

"It was a dream." He admitted.

"Bad?"

_"The worst."_ Anakin thought horrifyingly.

"Like the ones I used to have about my mother …" He paused.

"And?" Padme encouraged him to go on.

"And they were about you." Anakin said looking at her.

Padme blinked.

_About me?_

"Tell me."

Now, she was curious. What had he seen about her that had wrecked him this much?

"It was just a dream." Anakin shrugged it off, acting like it didn't scare the hell out of him. But that wasn't the truth.

"Someone kills you right after you give birth." He finally said, looking back at hi wife.

Padme gasped. It wasn't her she was worried about. Her hands were unconsciously on her stomach, wrapping them around the baby.

"And the baby?" She asked, worried about her child.

Anakin almost cried out of not knowing and not being powerful enough to stop the death of his family.

"I don't know. I woke up from the screams."

Padme stood still, unable to move. She just put her hands on her unborn child. If she was being honest with herself, she was scared. She had seen how Anakin's dreams about his mother turned out to be real. And if he was dreaming about her death, she would be a fool not to, at least, take it seriously. It was for her child.

But what she thought didn't matter. Anakin was in front of her and he needed comfort. He was always bad at being calm when it came to the people he loved.

"It was only a dream." Was all she could manage to say. She, too, was stressed.

"I won't let this one become real." Anakin promised firmly.

Padme looked down, not knowing what to say or what to do.

"Let's just go back to bed before Laetitia wakes up and gets worried. Even if what you dreamt about is real, I'm not gonna go in labor now." She reassured him sarcastically, hoping to calm him down a bit.

"Come on." She said as she dragged him to bed.

* * *

Laetitia was walking down the halls in the Jedi Temple. She had just spoken to Ahsoka who was still on Mandalore, trying to capture Maul. He was not one to die or stay dead.

She had heard from Anakin that there was going to be a Council meeting about him. And he was supposed to meet the Chancellor before it, so it was not good. It was probably bad.

She was Obi-wan and Anakin arguing and ran slowly towards them. Anakin walked in Leah's direction with frowned and angry face. She hadn't seen him like that often. It always scared her to see that side of her father's face.

"Hi, Mas…" She said but couldn't finish her sentence because Anakin didn't stop and went on his way. He was so angry that he didn't even see her.

Laetitia stood where she was and turned to face Obi-wan with a confused smile on her face.

"What was that all about?" She asked.

"Anakin is officially on the Council." Obi-wan summed it up and left out the important part.

Leah jumped up, smiling. That was what Anakin always wanted, even if he didn't show it. He liked being respected like a true Jedi.

"But that's so great! He deserves it." But her happy face disappeared when she saw Obi-wan's mood.

"What did they do now?" She asked in tired frustration from the Council. They never seemed to do one thing right.

"What makes you think the Council did anything?" Obi-wan bluffed.

Laetitia raised her eyebrow. Was he really asking her this?

"Because I know them." She simply said.

Obi-wan sighed in defeat. The girl was indeed stubborn and smart as her mother. He wanted to keep her out of it and simply ask Ahsoka for help, but Leah _was_ closer to Anakin than anyone else in the Order.

"Anakin has been appointed as the Chancellor's representative on the Council."

Laetitia frowned at the Chancellor's mention. But from the look on Obi-wan's face, that wasn't all of it.

"But?" She continued for him. She wanted to know it all.

"But he has been denied of the rank of the Master."

She frowned. Anger was filling her body. The Council had never trusted Anakin and never respected him, but to do this?

"How long were you a Knight? Master Skywalker has been a Knight for 5 years and all the Council has given him is distrust and insult. That's not fair." She snapped at him.

"Laetitia, be reasonable. Anakin is only 24 years old. He is far too young to be a Master." Obi-was said, though he, himself, was not convinced. Anakin was as skilled as Mace Windu. Maybe even more.

"It's not about the title but what the title comes with. You know as well as I do that the Council doesn't respect, treat or trust him as they do the other people." Leah stated angrilu.

"This is not about that. The only reason he has a seat in the Council now is because of his ... _connection_ to the Chancellor." He slowly said.

Leah frowned in confusion.

"What does that have to do with anything? Besides, as insulting as that is, Master Skywalker wouldn't be this angry just because he didn't get promoted. What's really going on?" She questioned.

"Anakin has an assignment that is not to be on records."

"What is it?" She asked as if she hadn't heard what he just said.

"I just said that it is a secret." Obi-wan repeated and tried to shut up.

Laetitia gave him a 'spill it or I will beat it out of you' look. It always worked. Her death glares really ate the flesh of the body.

Obi-wan tried to resist but gave up.

"Anakin has been instructed to observe the Chancellor and report his dealings ... In other words, he is to ... spy on the Chancellor." He slowly and quietly explained.

"Yep. That would do it." Leah muttered and sighed.

Anakin was known for this. He cared deeply about his friends and family. Sometimes, a little too much. She just looked down.

Obi-wan blinked in surprise. He expected her to blow at him and fill him with questions.

"You do not disagree?" He questioned.

"Well, in case you haven't realized, I'm not exactly a big fan of the Chancellor. Something's wrong with him ... The way he talks, the way he acts, the way he is in the Senate or with Master Skywalker." She suspiciously said.

"I wish Anakin could see that."

"Yeah. If only." Leah sighed.

Obi-wan's comlink beeped. He looked at it and turned back to Leah.

"I have to go. I will ask Ahsoka to speak with Anakin, but in the meantime, you could talk to him." He said.

"And what? Defend the Council's actions? I don't think I'm exactly the best person for that!" Leah stated in frustration. She didn't like the Council and Anakin would know that she was just trying to cheer her up.

"Laetitia ... the Council isn't always right." Obi-wan admitted.

Leah blinked in surprise.

"Hang on, did Obi-wan Kenobi, the perfect Jedi, just say the Jedi Council is wrong?!" She asked, fake-gasping.

Obi-wan smiled sadly. It was true. He was known to be the 'perfect Jedi' in the Temple. To hear him say that ...

"Yes ... That's why I am asking for your help. Perhaps it's best you and Senator Amidala do speak with him and try to calm him down." He suggested.

Laetitia blinked and tried to act normal.

"My mom?"

"Yes. They are close friends and Anakin tends to listen to her."

"Okay, I will. But about what?"

Obi-wan sighed and looked down.

"Something is bothering him, aside from the Council and the Chancellor. Something that he will not confide in me to help. He is not acting like himself and is always on edge. I feel great fear from him. Can you or Senator Amidala talk to him? He adores you. Therefore, you might have a chance at finding out what's wrong."

"Don't worry, Master. I will." She said as she left and went deep in her thoughts.

If she was being honest with herself, she noticed that, too. Her dad has been acting strange since he found out about her mom. She knew it had nothing to do with the baby. She could already feel the love he had for her brother or sister. It was just the timing.

_Something must've happened._

**Done :)**


	33. Chapter 33

**Chapter 33**

Laetitia had heard that Obi-wan had been assigned to go to Utapau. Anakin had heard from the Chancellor that Grievous was there. However he happened to find that out.

"Hi, Master." She said, bowing.

"Hey, Little." Anakin said. He had gotten back to his old self again but Leah could still feel fear from him.

He turned to face Obi-wan.

"You're gonna need me on this one, Master." He said calmly.

"Oh, I agree. However, it may turn out just to be a wide Bantha chase."

"Wait, you're not going with him?" Leah asked in confusion. That was so stupid.

Anakin looked down in frustration and Obi-wan could only sigh.

"No, he is not." He quietly replied.

"Well, can I, at least, come? I owe it to Grievous to punch him in the face." Leah said.

"And break your hand in the process?" Anakin pointed out.

"It'll be worth it! He killed Master Ti." Leah muttered.

"Sorry, Laetitia."

"Master." Anakin said suddenly, stopping Obi-wan.

"I've disappointed you. Uh, I haven't been very appreciative of your trainings. I've been arrogant and I apologize. I've just been so frustrated with the Council." He admitted.

Laetitia blinked. She didn't this side of her father often. It was not like him to say stuff like that.

Obi-wan smiled warmly and walked to his former Padawan.

"You are strong and wise, Anakin, and I am very proud of you. I have trained you since you were a small boy. I have taught you everything I know. And you have become a far greater Jedi that I could ever hope to be. Be patient, Anakin. It will not be long before the Council makes you a Jedi Master."

Anakin looked down, being touched with what his Master said.

"Aw! Are you blushing?" Leah squealed and interrupted the brother-to-brother moment.

Anakin and Obi-wan both looked at Laetitia and gave her a look.

"You just … had to ruin the moment, didn't you?" Anakin questioned.

She nodded repeatedly, smiling sheepishly.

"Yep! It was getting a little, just a little, awkward."

They all laughed. Leave it to her to ruin moments. Obi-wan was heading to the ship when Anakin's voice stopped him.

"Obi-wan! … May the Force be with you." He wished his brother good luck.

"Good-bye, old friend. May the Force be with you." Obi-wan smiled.

"Take care of him." He said pointing his finger at Leah.

"I always will."

* * *

_500 Republica_

Anakin woke up from the screams of his newborn child again.

He had had the same vision since he came back to Coruscant. He had watched Padme die about 100 times but still hadn't gotten used to the feeling. The thought of living in a world without her scared the hell out of him. He couldn't live without her. He just couldn't.

He remembered what Chancellor Palpatine had told him in the Opera. Darth Plagueis, the wise. Even if, in the worst case scenario, the black hooded person got to Padme and their child, he could still bring them back to life.

_"But at what cost?" _Said a voice within him.

Anakin shook his head, burying the righteous feeling inside of him. He would save his family until the day he died. No matter the price. He was afraid of loosing them.

Laetitia entered her mother's apartment. She saw Anakin on the sofa, panting. He buried his head in his hands.

"Dad, are you alright?" She asked worriedly.

Anakin came out of his thought and looked at his daughter. Those big, brown eyes staring at him. He smiled to himself. She was his center. He couldn't live without her ... either of them.

"Yeah, Little. I'm fine." He lied as he smiled softly.

"No, you're not. Something's bothering you. It has since you came back to Coruscant. What is it?" She pressed. She wanted to know what was happening.

Anakin forgot who he was dealing with. His daughter. She was anything but stupid, and stubborn. He knew she would not give up until he told her what she wanted to know.

"I just had a bad dream." He shrugged it off.

"The same dream? Since you came back to Coruscant?"

"Yes."

"What is it about? And don't tell me it's …"

"It's nothing." Anakin said.

"Nothing! It's clearly _something_ that has you acting like this." Leah said in irritation.

Anakin shrugged, trying to change the subject.

"Have you heard from Ahsoka? I've heard the sieges in Mandalore have gotten worse."

Laetitia frowned and kept looking at her father. She wasn't being fooled.

Anakin looked away, not wanting to look his daughter in the eye. He wasn't about to tell her 'Hey! Your mom is gonna be murdered as soon as your brother or sister is born and I can't even find the person who's gonna kill them.'

He just shook his head. She was acting like she was the parent.

"Don't worry, kid. I have it under control."

"Do you, now?"

"What, are you my mother or something?" He smirked.

"I hope not. That'd be weird."

Anakin just laughed and held his daughter in his arms. Leah smiled, too.

"Hey, dad?"

"Mm?"

"Don't do anything bad, even for the good reasons ... I don't wanna lose you." She suddenly said.

Anakin's breath stopped. He blinked in shame and surprise.

_How did she know what I was gonna do?_

"Don't worry, Little. No matter what happens, you will always have me." He said as he hugged her tighter.

"We're feeling a little left out." The voice came from behind.

Anakin and Laetitia both turned around and saw Padme looking at them with crossed hands. She was showing more every day.

"Sorry, Angel. This was a father-daughter moment." Anakin smirked.

"Yeah, mom. There was no place for you or Oy." Leah agreed.

"'Oy'?"

"Yeah. Well, I don't know if it's a sister or a brother and I won't call the baby 'it'. So 'Oy' feels like the appropriate word to call my future sibling."

Anakin chuckled and Padme just looked at her daughter.

"Really?" He questioned laughing.

"What? What's wrong with it?" Leah asked as if she had no idea.

"Nothing, sweetie. It's just very ... you." Padme chuckled.

Anakin's comlink beeped.

"Skywalker here."

"Skywalker. This is Windu. Meet us at the Briefing Room. We have updates from Utapau." Mace Windu's voice was heard through the radio.

"Yes, Master. I'm on my way." He replied and turned to face his family.

"I got to go."

"See you tonight?" Padme asked.

"I hope so."

* * *

As soon as Anakin left, Laetitia sat on the sofa and lied there.

"Mom, there is nothing wrong with dad, right? I mean, does he seem alright to you?"

"Yeah, honey." Padme said, convincing herself.

_At least, I hope._

But Leah wasn't convinced. She could feel something big was about to happen. Just didn't know what.

"So, how was the meeting with the Senators? Could you start your 'alliance'?" She asked casually.

Padme looked at her daughter with wide open eyes.

"What are you talking about?"

"You know, the Alliance against Palpatine?"

Padme's mouth opened in shock.

"How did you know?"

"Honestly? I overheard Senator Organa and Mothma talking earlier." She answered looking down in shame.

"Don't worry. I am all for taking down the Chancellor. I'm not gonna tell anyone, but I think you should tell dad. He deserves to know." She said as she lied down to rest a bit, not knowing this was the last comfortable sleep she was gonna have in years.

**Done :)**

* * *

Sorry if nothing important happened in this chapter. Instead, the next chapter, a lot is gonna happen.

;)


	34. Chapter 34

**Chapter 34**

Anakin entered the chancellor's office to report to him about Utapau.

"Chancellor."

Palpatine turned around and saw Anakin.

He knew if he wanted to have the Chosen One by his side, now was the time. He was distrusted by the Jedi Council, left alone by his Master and Padawan, his daughter away and his secret wife pregnant again. He was in a struggling situation.

"We've just received a report from Master Kenobi. He has engaged General Grievous." Anakin informed him.

"We can only hope that Master Kenobi is up for the challenge." Palpatine said sadly.

Anakin looked away, feeling frustrated.

"I should be there with him."

"It's upsetting to me to see that the Council doesn't seem to fully appreciate your talents. Don't you wonder why they won't make you a Jedi Master?" Palpatine asked.

"I wish I knew." He sighed as he walked around.

"More and more I get the feeling that I'm being excluded from the Council. I know there are things about the Force they're not telling me." He stated.

"They don't trust you, Anakin." Sidious said as he sat up and walked towards Anakin.

"They see your future. They know your power will be too strong to control. You must break through the fog of lies the Jedi have created around you. Let me help you to know the subtleties of the Force." He strongly offered.

Anakin frowned.

_How is it possible for a Non-Force-sensitive to know the Force?_

"How do you know the ways of the Force?" He asked.

"My mentor taught me everything about the Force. Even the nature of the dark side." Palpatine admitted.

"You know the dark side?"

Anakin was getting suspicious and turned to face him. Palpatine was no longer acting like the friend he knew. The mentor who took care of him and was there for him when the Jedi weren't.

"Anakin, if one is to understand the great mystery, one must study all its aspects. Not just the dogmatic narrow view of the Jedi. If you wish to become a complete and wise leader, you must embrace a larger view of the Force."

They started walking in circle. Anakin suddenly started feeling sick. He desperately wanted to get out of there and go to his friends ... but he didn't leave.

"Be careful of the Jedi, Anakin. Only through me, can you achieve a power greater than any Jedi. Learn to know the dark side of the Force and you'll be able to save your wife and child … from certain death caused by someone you know." He said, putting on an innocent and smiling face.

Anakin's eyes were wide open in shock. How the hell did he know about Padme and Laetitia?!

"What did you say?" He bluffed and he wanted to be sure before he acted out.

"Use my knowledge, I beg you." And he was begging him to be his apprentice. Only with him, he could achieve what he wanted.

A Sith Empire.

The realization hit Anakin and it hurt like Sith-lightning. He activated his blue lightsaber and got into an offensive position, ready to strike him down.

"You're the Sith Lord!" He gasped.

"I know what's been troubling you. Listen to me. Don't continue to be a pawn of the Jedi Council. Ever since I've known you, you've searching for a life greater than that of an ordinary Jedi. A life of significance, of conscience."

He continued, turning his back on Anakin, who was frozen in his place.

"You've wanted to be a husband in public, a father to Laetitia. You've wanted to not hide the pride you feel of her, and you must not. She is an extraordinary child ... The only way you can save your innocent child is through my knowledge. She would be lost without it." He said.

"She's completely fine. And anyone who goes after her, they're gonna be sorry they did." Anakin stated. And it was true. Anyone who went against her would meet death so quick. Either by her or by him.

"Not if the person she fights is herself." Sidious stated. It was working

Anakin frowned, being confused of what he had just heard.

"I'm sure you have noticed. She has great potential in her. She also has an anger that neither she nor you have any idea how to deal with. She cannot run from her feelings for much longer. She must embrace them. Otherwise, she will end up meeting the fate in your dreams."

_How did he even know about my dreams?_

"Laetitia is not even in them." Anakin stated what he knew.

"Is she not? Look closer with more attention, Anakin, and you will find her." He promised him.

Anakin held his lightsaber in his hand and was about to strike but stopped. He didn't want to admit it but he needed him. For a lot of things. To learn the power to save Padme. To find out what he knows about Laetitia.

"Are you going to kill me?" Palpatine broke the silence and asked calmly.

"I would certainly like to!" Anakin said with frustrated tears in his eyes.

"I know you would." Palpatine said almost whispery as he closed his eyes.

"I can feel your anger. It gives you focus, makes you stronger." He said and those negative feelings, that struggle in Anakin ... It made him feel good.

Anakin let out a sigh and deactivated his lightsaber. His Jedi self cursed him for doing so.

"I'm going to turn you over to the Jedi Council." He concluded.

"Of course. You should. But you're not sure of their intentions, are you?" Sidious challenged.

"I will quickly discover the truth of all this."

"You have great wisdom, Anakin, but it can only get you so far. Know the power of the dark side, the power to save your family. And only then, you would be able to save your daughter from destroying herself."

* * *

_The Council's room_

Anakin had informed Mace Windu of everything that had happened in Palpatine's office. Everything that did not involve his family.

_"Not Palpatine. Sidious."_ He thought bitterly.

The Chancellor was one of his first friends since he came to live in Coruscant. He was the only one he could talk to when he had a hard time because of the Council, and he turned out to be a Sith Lord.

_The _Sith Lord they've been looking for the entire time. The Sith behind the war. The Sith Master of Count Dooku, who had ordered Anakin to kill.

Then Anakin remembered. He was the one that tortured Laetitia with Sith-lightning when she was only two weeks old. He was the one that sent that Dark Side user after Laetitia and ultimately gave her the shiim on her face. The scar of humiliation.

He pulled his hand into a fist. He was so angry, filled with rage and hatred. Sidious was the one who had brought pain into his life, to his Laetitia, and yet, he had trusted him even after he had done all these things.

Well, not anymore. He would never trust a word that comes out that Sith's mouth.

Anakin sat down. As angry as he was, he couldn't shake the feeling that Sidious was telling the truth about Laetitia. He knew something about her. The way he talked about her presence in his dreams.

He didn't understand. He had seen the same dream about 100 times and it was always the same thing. Padme giving birth, an unidentified person killing her and the baby screams. There was no sign of Laetitia anywhere. Anakin was always worried about where his daughter was.

He decided to meditate on his dream. It has not been done before but he had to try. It was for his family. For them, he could do anything.

Anakin let himself float in the Force.

He was seeing his dream again but it was after. The lifeless bodies of Padme and their child were on the ground. His body was filled with rage If he could, he would rip that black-hooded person in his dreams.

He tried to see who it was under the hood but there wasn't so much light. Even then, he couldn't see Laetitia. It was only normal that Sidious lied to him. He wanted to manipulate him.

He was about to pull out but then stopped when he saw than the hood was moving and the monster's face was becoming clearer. Clearer, clearer and …

Anakin's breathing stopped. He couldn't believe what he was seeing. Darth Sidious _was_ right! Laetitia was in his dream every single time and he had missed it,only because it was impossible to think of.

As he had thought, Laetitia wasn't killed by that monster.

Laetitia WAS the monster!

**Done :)**

* * *

Okay. This was chapter 34. Hope you enjoyed it. Let me know what you think of it. And yes, I uploaded two chapters in one day because I couldn't wait.

:)


	35. Chapter 35

**Chapter 35**

Anakin gasped as he got pulled out of the vision. He panted and breathed heavily as it was a struggle.

He couldn't believe that Laetitia was the monster who killed his family. But then again, it made sense. The black hooded was small. Laetitia was small. They wielded two blue lightsabers. She wielded two blue lightsabers. They were powerful. She was powerful!

He lost his energy and fell on the ground with tears in his blue eyes. What was he supposed to do? He had vowed to kill the person in his dreams but that was before he knew who it was. As much as he loved Padme and his baby ... He couldn't kill his other baby, _his_ Little, to save them.

Anakin was overwhelmed with his emotions. He tried to think rationally and consider every option he had.

If he told the Council, they would find out the truth about his family. Padme, Laetitia, the new baby. All of it ... But it didn't matter now.

They would just assume that it was just a dream. Visions from the future were unreliable but Anakin couldn't take that chance. Even if they did believe him, they would lock Leah up and sever her connection to the Force to make sure she would never turn to the dark side. For everyone's safety ... and hers.

And if he didn't tell the Council, he would lose Padme and their child. And Leah, in a way. He would rather die than watch and stand by as his daughter destroyed herself. If he kept everything a secret, he would lose his entire family. They were only starting to be happy, Ahsoka was back. Padme was pregnant again and Laetitia was a Jedi Knight!

He cried out, not knowing what to do. All this time, he had thought that he was gonna lose Padme, not Laetitia. He loved both of them but ... Leah was his blood. He could not lose her. He wouldn't.

To be honest, Anakin was afraid if he lost Leah and his family. If he did ... he might do unspeakable things without them around. Everyone knew he was more than capable of.

Then some desperate idea hit him.

Chancellor Palpatine was right about the dreams, so maybe he really did know the power to save Laetitia. Maybe he could turn to him for help. He did know things about the Force no Jedi did, and managed to stay hidden with the Jedi Council in his office. He was powerful and Anakin needed him.

But then he remembered. He had told Master Windu about Palpatine being Darth Sidious and they were definitely going to kill him. He couldn't let that happen. Sidious had to live for Leah to live.

Anakin got up, nervously and quickly, and was about to leave the Council room but stopped when he remembered what Laetitia had told him.

_Don't do anything bad, even for the good reasons._

He couldn't see clearly because of the tears in his eyes. What was he supposed to do? He couldn't kill his daughter to save his wife and he couldn't just stand by and watch his daughter destroy herself and everyone she's ever loved.

One thing was for sure. He needed Palpatine or Sidious or whatever he called himself to save his daughter from herself. It was the only way.

He had promised Laetitia that she wouldn't lose him. He also couldn't lose her. And he won't, not if he had helped.

He had made his decision. He jumped in his Starfighter and went to the Senate building.

* * *

_The Chancellor's office_

Anakin had gotten himself to the Chancellor's office as fast as possible. On his way, he saw the bodies of his fellow Jedi. They were clearly killed by a lightsaber. He heard the window glass breaking and ran to the room.

He saw Mace Windu holding his purple lightsaber down Sidious' throat, who was on the ground. Windu shook his head, telling Anakin to stay back. He seemed pretty annoyed that Anakin had disobeyed him and came to 'help'.

"You are under arrest … _my Lord." _Windu spat bitterly. It was so ... un-Jedi-like.

As soon as Sidious saw Anakin, he desperately turned to him. His plan was working. The perfect moment he had been waiting for 15 years.

"Anakin! I told you it would come to this. I was right! The Jedi are taking over!" He yelped.

"The impression of the Sith will never return. You have lost." Windu stated.

"No. No, NO! YOU WILL DIE!" Sidious said furiously, shooting Sith-lightning from his fingers but Windu was fast enough to absorb the energy with his lightsaber. Though it was hard to keep up.

Anakin looked away and covered his eyes. The light was just too much to handle for his eyes. It felt like the sun was before his eyes.

"He's a traitor!"

"He is the traitor!" Windu said as he struggled to hold on. He changed the angle of his lightsaber and the lightning was pointed back to Sidious, effecting his skin color and face. It was turning gray, just like Laetitia's skin had when she was tortured.

"I have the power to save the ones you love. I am the only one who can help you save your daughter." Sidious whimpered. The effect of the Sith-lightning was deadly and killing every cell he had in his skin, but he was mostly faking it for Anakin to be seduced.

Windu was confused but didn't change his position. Anakin didn't have a daughter. What was he talking about?

"Don't listen to him, Anakin!"

"Don't let him kill me." Sidious said tiredly.

"I can't hold on any longer … I can't. I'm weak. I'm … too weak." He panted and put his hand down.

* * *

Meanwhile Anakin was fighting a battle of his own. If he let Master Windu kill Sidious, he would lose Laetitia. If he didn't, he would lose himself, his humanity. That didn't matter to him ... not if he could have Laetitia. He would be alright as long he had her and his family by his side.

_Laetitia._

The memories of her laughing, smiling, joking and being full of energy passed his mind. How they were all happy and laughing 2 months ago when they came back to Coruscant. Padme's smile and her touch, Laetitia's giggle and innocence.

He had to protect it. He would become whatever animal he needed to become to save his family. Because without them, he was ... nothing. Just a slave boy distrusted by the Jedi.

He still couldn't get what he saw out of his head. Those yellow eyes, pale skin. He wouldn't let that happen. He couldn't. He was ... afraid.

He had to do something.

He had to make a choice.

To be a Jedi or to be a father.

He closed his eyes and made his decision.

* * *

"Anakin, help me!" Sidious yelped helplessly.

The light was gone. Everyone panted and took a second to get back their focus.

"I can't hold on any longer."

"I am going to end this once and for all." Windu coldly said, panting.

"You can't." Anakin interfered as he made his decision.

"He must stand trial." He stated matter-of-factly.

Sidious smiled on the inside. His plan was working. It was so close!

"He has the control of the Senate and the Courts." Windu tried to reason.

"He is too dangerous to be left alive!" He stated.

"I'm too weak. Oh! Don't kill me. Please!" Sidious moaned in fear.

"It's not the Jedi way!"

Anakin was getting desperate. Palpatine could not die.

"He must live!" He shouted to convince him.

Windu didn't look like he was convinced and held his lightsaber up. He was not acting like the Jedi he was known for.

"Please, don't!"

"I need him." Anakin begged desperately. His voice was breaking and there were tears in his eyes.

"Please, don't!" Sidious yelped nervously.

Windu was about to strike but Anakin was fast enough to activate his lightsaber and and attack him using **Cho Mai, **severing the Jedi Master's hand holding the lightsaber, to stop him.

"NO!"

Windu screamed in pain of losing his hand. He didn't even have time to be shocked or confused as the Sith Lord's lightning fired up his body.

"POWER!"

Screams were continued.

"UNLIMITED POWER!" Sidious yelled as he threw the Jedi Master out of the window.

* * *

Anakin gasped. He just realized what he had done. He fell on the ground, panting.

"What have I done?!" He gasped. He had always disliked Mace Windu but what HAD he done?!

Darth Sidious sat up. He looked nothing like the scared Sith or the friendly Chancellor.

"You're fulfilling your destiny, Anakin. Become my apprentice. Learn to use the dark side of the Force." He offered and Anakin was more than happy to take it, as long as it saved his family.

He kneeled on the ground, ready submit. Knowing that he would be losing a few things when he did but ... he didn't care. He was too desperate.

"I will do whatever you ask." He shakily said.

"Good." Sidious hissed, smiling and pleased with what was happening. He was finally getting what he wanted for 15 years.

"Just help me save Leah ... I can't live without her." Anakin begged as he looked and struggled with the tears.

That was true. According to his dreams, whatever he did, he would lose Laetitia, whether to the Jedi or to herself. If Laetitia didn't turn to the dark side, Padme and the baby would be safe too. He could be happy with his family.

"If you know the ways of the dark side of the Force, you can stop your daughter from turning herself. You can also learn the power to cheat death."

Anakin wiped the tears off his face and shut off all his reason and Jedi-morals.

"I pledge myself to your teachings."

"Good. Good."

Anakin tried to hold back but he couldn't stop the tears coming from his eyes. Just by saying the words, he could feel himself lost in the dark side.

"The Force is strong with you. A powerful Sith, you will become."

Anakin was no longer crying. He had a determined look on his face. He was doing this to save his family, to save Laetitia. They would understand. They were his family. They loved him and he loved them back.

"Henceforth, you shall be known as … Darth … Vader." Sidious said after a minute.

It was the perfect name for him. 'The invader'. His first mission was to invade the Jedi Temple and get rid of all those righteous Jedi to be more powerful in the dark side.

"Thank you … my Master."

**Done :(**

* * *

Sooo, Vader is here. The next chapter will be about Order 66. Also, the meaning of the name 'Darth Vader', I read it somewhere. I don't remember where but it did make sense.


	36. Chapter 36

**Chapter 36**

_500 Republica_

Padme was in sitting on a sofa in her apartment. She had just finished a meeting with the other Senators to found a rebellion against the Chancellor. She hadn't told her husband yet because of the close relationship between them. Besides, he was already under a lot of stress.

Tomorrow was Laetitia's birthday and she wanted her daughter to have a happy birthday. As a Jedi, she would never be able to celebrate it because of the whole 'no attachment' thing, but every year, Padme and Anakin got together and wished her a happy birthday. It was their tradition.

Padme suddenly felt something from the Jedi Temple. Anakin was in pain. She could feel it. She may not be a Force-sensitive but the bond she shared with Anakin was profound. So much so that she could've have sworn that Anakin was standing beside her.

Padme whipped around when she heard Laetitia gasping and almost shrieking when waking up from her sleep.

"Leah! Are you alright? What's wrong?" She asked worriedly as she walked to her daughter.

"Dad!" She was catching her breath.

"What do you mean? Is there something wrong with him?"

"He's in … danger. He's in pain." Leah couldn't exactly pinpoint what the source of danger was or why he was hurting.

She stood up. The amount of pain that she was feeling was so much that her small body was trembling.

"Where are you going?" Padme asked.

"To find him." Leah said before she ran out of the door.

She decided to go to the Temple. That was the last place he said he was gonna go. It was most likely that he was still there. What she didn't know was that _her_ father was already gone.

* * *

_Meantime in the Chancellor's office_

Anakin was standing still as Darth Sidious put on his black cloak. His was really as Laetitia had nicknamed him. Hideous.

"Because the Council did not trust you, my young apprentice, I believe you are the only Jedi with no knowledge of this plot. When the Jedi learn what has transpired here, they will kill us along with all the Senators." Sidious said, which was only a bit true.

"I agree. The Council's next move will be against the Senate." Anakin blindly agreed. H's resentment for the Jedi was only growing.

"Every single Jedi, including your friend, Obi-wan Kenobi, is now an enemy of the Republic."

Anakin hesitated for a second when he heard that. If Obi-was was a traitor, did that mean the same applied to Ahsoka, who was busy bringing Maul to Coruscant?

"I understand, Master." He quietly said. He didn't want anything to happen to his Master and Padawan, but if it meant saving Laetitia, he would do it. He would do anything for her.

"We must move quickly. The Jedi are relentless. If they are not all destroyed, it will be civil war without end." Palpatine turned to face Anakin.

"First, I want you to go to the Jedi Temple. We will catch them off-balance. Do what must be done, Lord Vader. Do not hesitate. Show no mercy. Only then, when you'll be strong with the dark side to save your family." He demanded coldly.

"What about the other Jedi spread across the Galaxy?"

"Their betrayal will be dealt with." Sidious simply said as he sat on his Chancellor seat.

"After you have killed all the Jedi in the Temple, go to the Mustafar system. Wipe out Viceroy Gunray and the other Separatist leaders. Once more, the Sith will rule the galaxy! ... And we shall have peace."

Anakin nodded and dismissed himself to go order the 501st Legion to be ready for the attack on the Temple. They would stand by him if they knew the Jedi were traitors.

As soon as he left, Sidious took out his comlink to take care of other Jedi.

"Execute order 66."

* * *

_In the Jedi Temple_

Laetitia was wandering in the Temple, asking if anyone had seen her father. She suddenly stopped. She was shocked and afraid of what she had just felt.

Ki-Adi Mundi on Mygeeto, Plo Koon on Cato Neimoidia, Aayla Secura on Felucia, Stass Allie on Saleucemi and all the other Jedi in the Galaxy were one with the Force. They were dead! The feeling was ... horrible!

_What is happening?!_

For whatever reason, she could still feel Obi-wan on Utapau, Ahsoka on Mandalore and Master Yoda on Kashyyyk. They were still alive, thank the Force.

She had no idea what was happening. How come all the Jedi Masters were dead when she felt her father in pain? Did they have anything to do with each other?

Leah was about to go find someone to ask but she heard the sound of blasters. She slowly went outside and saw the Clones killing the Jedi. Her jaw dropped when she saw that it was the 501st Legion killing everyone. She could never forget the blue marking of her friends!

Someone pulled her inside a room. It was Commander Raven, Captain Chuckles and every other Clone Trooper in 502nd, her Battalion.

"I wouldn't suggest going outside, kid." Chuckles said.

"What's happening? Why are the Clones attacking us?!" Laetitia asked with panic in her childish voice.

"We were in the Command Center when we received an order from Chancellor Palpatine to execute a Clone Order named 'Order 66'. After that, all the Clones started killing the Jedi around them. We think it has something to do with the chips you told us about. That's the only difference we have with them." Raven explained sadly.

_The chips! Of course. I knew Palpatine was behind this._

"Well, we need to do something. I can't just sit around and watch my friends murder my other friends!" Leah said. It was horrible to even think that the Clones were doing this.

"We will handle the Clones. You need to go, sir."

Laetitia frowned at Raven's response.

"I know you're not asking me to leave you all alone and let you fight while I hide, right? Because you KNOW I will not do that." She firmly said.

Raven chuckled.

"I know you won't, General. But you have to go and find the Younglings. Not every 5-year-old can defend themselves like you can. They need you to protect them." He said.

"Be that as it may, I'm still not leaving you." She said with unshed tears with her eyes. She knew that if she left, there was a good chance that she might never see any of them again. They would all die.

Raven smiled softly and sat on the ground to level with his 5-year-old General.

"General, you freed us by destroying the inhibitor chips inside of us, so we can make our own choices. And now we are. We want to stay back and fight for the Jedi."

"Yeah, kid. It's our brothers who are doing this. We may have a choice but they don't. we have to free them just like you did with us."

"We'd like to make our stand here, as a soldier fighting under our General."

"We learned from the best."

All the Clones nodded and looked at their General. Laetitia couldn't hold back anymore and started sobbing quietly. It was her job to take care of them.

Raven put his hand on her shoulder and made her look at him.

"General, remember when you asked me where my loyalties are? I wasn't sure back then but now I have absolutely no regret fighting besides the person I trust the most in my life. We all may have been created to obey you but you're the one who made us stay, kid."

Laetitia looked up. It was the first time she had heard Raven call her 'kid'. It felt ... weird but yet, right.

She pulled herself together and wiped the tears off her face.

"Stay alive. That's an order." She demanded.

The Clones smiled "Yes, sir."

And watched Laetitia leave the room.

**Done :(**


	37. Chapter 37

**Chapter 37**

Laetitia pulled herself together and went to find the Younglings. She couldn't lose focus when everyone's life was in danger. Even though her Clone Troopers were doing what she was supposed to do.

She entered the Council's room and found a handful number of Younglings hiding behind the seats. They were all afraid.

"Guys, it's me. You can come out." She said, trying so hard to not show her fear. She should be with them, shaking. Not trying to stay strong. Some of the Younglings were older than her.

A 2-year-old boy came out and hugged Leah.

"What are we gonna do?" Sors Bandeam, another Youngling from behind, asked, crying in fearful tears.

Leah broke the hug softly and looked at the green eyes staring at her. She didn't what she was supposed to say when she, herself, needed comfort.

"You're gonna stay strong, that's what. Come on, you're supposed to be a boy. You gonna let other girls see your tears?" She said, trying to make them smile.

Laetitia felt someone closing in on them. The presence was familiar, and yet ... dark. She turned to the Younglings.

"Hide!"

And she activated her bleu lightsabers and got into defensive position. She waited for the doors to open but the person she saw didn't scare her.

It was her father, Anakin.

She was relieved and happy that her dad was okay and was there to help them. She couldn't hold back the tears and jumped into her father's arms.

"Dad!" She said, crying out his name. She didn't even care if people knew she was Anakin's daughter. What was the point now?

The Younglings looked at each other, confused.

_Dad?!_

Anakin held his daughter tightly and comforted her. It was good to see her but what the hell was she doing there?

"It's okay, Little. I'm here." He comforted her.

He broke the hug and grabbed his daughter by the shoulders.

"What are you doing here?"

"I felt something was wrong with you and came to the Temple to find you but the Clones were attacking us. What's going on?!" She asked tearfully and afraid.

Anakin hesitated to answer. How was he supposed to look into those big brown eyes staring at him and say 'I'm here to kill all the Jedi and the Clones are helping me'? She would hate him and he could not bear that.

"I don't exactly know ... but you can't be here. You need to leave the Temple." He simply lied.

"I'm not …"

"Leah, for once, just listen to what I have to say!" He snapped angrily at her.

Laetitia blinked in surprise. She had seen her father angry before but never with her. It was weird. She felt bad as if she had done something wrong that her father was angry with her.

"Okay." She said quietly and turned to the Younglings.

"Come on, guys. Follow me …"

"No." Anakin interrupted her again. He needed to take care of the Younglings to save his youngling.

Leah frowned in confusion. That didn't sound like her father.

"What do you mean 'no'?"

"I'll take care of them. You just go and stay at your mother's apartment. Neither of you leave the building, understand? It's not safe outside." He demanded.

"Not for a Jedi." He muttered quietly for Leah to not hear.

Laetitia looked at her father for a second. There was something different about him. She could feel it. She figured it was not the time to argue, so she quietly said "Okay." And looked down at her feet.

Anakin sighed when he realized he had been a little too harsh, considering everything she just went through today. Everything had changed for all of the Galaxy. So he sat on the ground and used his hand to lift Leah's head.

"Little, I promise I'll take care of them, but I can't do that if I don't know you're safe. I can't live with myself if something happened to you. So please, go and leave the Jedi to me." He softly covered how she could 'leave' the Jedi to him.

Leah nodded. He was acting like her father again. That was good but she would not rest until she found out what happened to her kind dad.

As soon as she left, Anakin turned to the Younglings with a cold expression on his face and his lightsaber in his hand. Even for a Sith Lord, killing Younglings in cold blood is too ... cruel.

A boy came closer. It was Sors Bandeam. Leah was somewhat close to him.

"Master Skywalker, there are too many of them. What are we going to do?"

* * *

Laetitia snuck out of the Temple easily. She knew the place like the back of her hand and practically discovered the secret tunnels underneath the Temple herself.

She still couldn't get what she saw out of her head. Her dad was angry. _Too_ angry, more than usual. And he was mad at her. Why? She hadn't done anything wrong, and even if she had before, he would never raise his voice on his precious little girl.

It wasn't like Anakin was the calmest Jedi but this time, something was off. It was like he was a completely different person. She knew he was struggling with something but he was so happy with his life and the fact that Ahsoka was back, that he was not acting like the Anakin Skywalker Laetitia knew.

Something was wrong. She knew that much. But she couldn't tell what. She groaned. Not knowing always made her go crazy.

She decided to go back to the Temple to find out what it was. She had promised her dad to go to 500 Republica and she would, once she went to the Temple.

* * *

_Back in the Jedi Temple_

The bodies were everywhere. The floor was filled with blood and the smell of burning was in the air.

On her way, Laetitia had done her best to only get rid of the Clones and not actually hurt them, but when Appo and Fox attacked her without being able to stop, she had no choice but to kill them. They were both her friends and they were trying to kill her.

There was blood on her hands and robes but she didn't have time to wipe it off.

She sat on the ground and rolled a body. It was her Master, Cin Drallig. He was the one who taught her how to be a good swordsman and how to even hold a lightsaber. Everything she knew about lightsabers and fighting, she had learned from him.

She closed her eyes and released the anger she felt in the Force. She didn't have time for her anger to take over and let her do something stupid.

She was taken by what she was seeing. There weren't blaster marks on Drallig's body. He wasn't killed by Clones. He was killed by a lightsaber. He was killed by ... a Jedi.

She gasped in horror.

_Who could've done this?_

Then, she remembered the Younglings. She had left them in Anakin's care but she had to go and see if they were all out. If Cin Drallig, the best swordsman in the Jedi Temple was killed, how would her father stand a chance?

* * *

Laetitia slowly entered the Council room and gasped in horror. All the Younglings were dead. Even the boy she had told to stay strong. Even her friend, Sors Bandeam.

She lost her energy and fell on the ground. She had promised to protect them but failed. They, too, were killed by a lightsaber. She was so consumed with anger and rage that she wanted to grab her lightsaber and attack the Dark Jedi senselessly.

_What kind of monster kills innocent kids?!_

Leah suddenly heard someone coming. She unclicked her lightsabers from her belt and hid behind a Council seat to attack the person.

The doors opened and a bloody and injured Clone came in. Laetitia recognized her Caption immediately.

"Chuckles!" She shrieked.

She went by his side but he didn't look like he was gonna make it. H's chest was cut by a lightsaber in a Shiak way. He was stabbed in the stomach.

"Hey, kid." He panted, chuckling.

"Hey." She smiled sadly.

"Did you see the person who did this?" She asked. She needed to know who turned their back on them to get revenge. That's all she cared about.

He struggled to talk. He was bleeding too much.

"Gene… General Sk…" He couldn't finish his sentence. It was like he was afraid to say it.

Laetitia frowned in confusion as she tried to figure out the name.

_General Sk…? Who could it be?_

Her attention was back to Chuckles when she realized he wasn't doing so well. He was coughing up blood.

"I ordered you to stay alive." She said with tears in her eyes.

He said, smiling and gasping for air "Sorry … I know you hate it when we … disobey you …" He died with a smile on his face.

**Done :(**


	38. Chapter 38

**Chapter 38**

Laetitia held Chuckles' body in her arms. He was the only person in her legion that treated her like a kid or expected her to act like a kid.

_My legion._

She remembered that her legion had wanted to stay behind and fight. She gently put Chuckles out of her arm and ran to find her soldiers.

* * *

Laetitia passed by thousands of her fellow Jedi on her way. No one survived. Only the younglings or Padawans were killed by a blaster. The highly-trained knights or masters died by a cut from a lightsaber.

She heard the shoots of blasters from the main hall, so she ran there with her lightsabers ignited. It was 502nd legion. She knew it. She saw a Force-sensitive wielding a blue lightsaber.

_It must be the person who killed all the younglings and masters. So it's a Dark Jedi._

Anger took over her body. She was about to come out of the shadow and fight but froze when she saw who it was.

Anakin Skywalker.

He was holding his lightsaber and attacking the 502nd clones, who were fighting for the Jedi.

Laetitia froze, literally. She couldn't see clearly because of the tears in her eyes. Her father, Anakin Skywalker, the Hero with no fear, was the Dark Jedi who killed master Drallig, the younglings, Madame Jocasta Nu and every other Padawan, knight and Jedi master in the Temple.

She couldn't move from being shocked. She could swear that her heart stopped for a second.

Every clone in her legion was dead except Raven. He was the last one standing.

"General Skywalker. Why?!" He asked with clear hurt and betrayal in his tone.

Anakin didn't say anything and just approached slowly and cut the clone.

Laetitia gasped. She put her hands on her mouth, trying so hard to not make any noise.

Raven was lying on the ground when he saw his general hiding in the shadows in the corner of his eye. Anakin clearly didn't see her. Raven held his hand up, telling her 'stay there and don't move'.

The clones gathered in circles around Anakin.

"Sir, we have checked. Every Jedi in the Temple is dead." A clone said robotically.

"Good." Was all Anakin said before he rushed to his Starfighter.

* * *

_500 Republica_

Padme was worried sick about her daughter. She had heard that Anakin was alive and okay but there was no news about Leah.

The attack on the Jedi Temple was so brutal. She could see the smokes and screams from where she was.

The baby in her belly kept kicking. He was worried. She was, too. About a lot of things. Anakin, Laetitia, the Republic, the Jedi, people and etc.

She placed her hand on her belly to calm the baby.

"Don't worry, baby. I'm sure your sister's fine, too."

She whipped around when she heard a Starfighter parking near her apartment. It was Anakin. She knew it.

She ran to him and kissed her husband.

"Are you alright? I heard there was an attack on the Jedi Temple. You could see the smoke from here!" Her voice was shaking.

"I'm fine, I'm fine." He reassured her. "I came to see if you and the baby are safe. Where's Leah?"

"She's not here."

Anakin blinked in anger and annoyance "She's not? I told her to come straight here."

"You saw her? Is she alright?"

"Yes."

"What's happening?"

"The Jedi have tried to overthrow the Republic."

Padme gasped "I can't believe that."

"I saw master Windu attempt to assassinate the chancellor myself."

"Oh, Anakin! What are you gonna do?"

"I will not betray the Republic. My loyalties lie with the chancellor and with the senate and with you, my family."

"What about Obi-wan?"

Anakin said sadly "I don't know. Many Jedi have been killed. We can only hope that he's remained loyal to the chancellor."

Knowing his old master, he knew that was impossible. But he could only hope that Obi-wan would start to see things his way.

"Anakin, I'm afraid." Padme said with tears in her eyes.

Anakin touched her face "Have faith in my love for our family. Everything will soon be set right. The chancellor has given me a very important mission. The separatists have gathered on the Mustafar system. I'm going there to end this war. Wait for me until I return. Things will be different. I promise."

"You're not gonna look for Leah?" Padme asked in her surprise. She had expected Anakin to run around the city to look for their daughter.

"She can take care of herself. Call me when she gets home." He said as he kissed his wife.

"Please, wait for me."

* * *

Laetitia was walking around Coruscant like a zombie. Her clothes were covered in blood and her face was full of tears. She still couldn't believe that it was her father that killed everyone in the Temple. Every Temple guard, every youngling, every Padawan, every knight, every master. EVERYONE.

She took a look at herself. She was literally carrying the blood her father spilled around. She tried to get it off. She was rubbing it violently when she suddenly remembered something.

_Mom!_

Her dad was gonna go there. She forgot about the blood and ran to protect her mother.

* * *

_500 Republica_

Padme was watching the news when she heard a speeder near her building. She went outside and saw Jedi master Obi-wan Kenobi entering her apartment.

"Obi-wan! I'm glad to see you alive." She said as she embraced him.

"Yes. Well, it appears I got lucky." He said bitterly.

"Anakin will be happy to hear you're alive."

Obi-wan looked down.

_Anakin._

How was he supposed to tell the senator about what happened to Anakin? What he did?!

"Padme, when is the last time you saw him?"

"Yesterday." Padme said uncomfortably as she walked away.

"And do you know where he is now?"

"No." She said firmly.

Obi-wan could tell she was lying. Apparently, he had underestimated his Padawan's bond with the senator.

"Padme. I need your help. He's in grave danger."

Padme whipped around and asked worriedly "From the Sith?"

"From himself." Obi-wan choked out.

Padme frowned. She had never seen him like this.

Obi-wan took a deep breath and slowly said as he put his hand on her shoulder "Padme, Anakin has turned to the dark side."

Padme immediately rejected the comfort and said as if she had been insulted "You're wrong! How can you even say that?"

"I've seen a security hologram of him … killing younglings."

"Not Anakin! He … couldn't."

_Why would Anakin hurt children? He's a father himself and would never do that._

"He was deceived by a lie. We all were. It appears that the chancellor is behind everything, including the war. Palpatine IS the Sith lord we've been looking for." He explained "After the death of Count Dooku, Anakin became his new apprentice."

Padme winced in pain. She couldn't believe what she was hearing. If what he said is true, her entire world was getting upside down.

She said in denial as she fell on the sofa "I don't believe you! I … can't."

"Padme, I must find him."

"You're going to kill him, aren't you?"

Obi-wan swallowed and said "He has become a very great threat."

He didn't know if he was convincing her or himself.

Padme shook her head "I can't."

"Padme …" But he was interrupted by a voice that sounded like shrieking.

"Mom! Is dad here …?"

Laetitia jumped in but stopped when she realized her mother was not alone.

**Done :(**


	39. Chapter 39

**Chapter 39**

Padme looked at her daughter in horror. She was covered in blood and burn marks from the blasters. She looked so horrible for a 5-year-old on her birthday.

"Leah!" She gasped as she ran to her daughter and held her in her arms.

"Are you alright?" She asked fearfully.

Laetitia didn't say anything and just let her mother hold her. She needed the comfort her mom was giving her, but she never took her eyes off the other person present in the room.

Obi-wan's was dropped in shock and surprise. He just stared at the mother and daughter, trying to understand what the hell was happening.

_"'Dad'?! Laetitia doesn't have a father. Unless …"_

The realization hit him. His worst fears have come true. Anakin WAS Laetitia's father and all this time, he had lied to the Council and everyone! They all had.

Obi-wan was about to say something but he just couldn't find the right words. What could he say? What should he say? The Padawan he had considered and loved like a brother had been lying to him the entire time. He had been living a double life. He was a father!

His frown suddenly deepened. He felt something in the Force that bugged him. The presence was so strong and pure ... and familiar. There weren't 3 people in the room. There were _4_.

Padme was pregnant with Anakin's child ... again.

Under the normal circumstances, he would be happy for his brother who was going to be a father for the second time. He was thrilled! ... But they weren't in a normal situation. Anakin had turned to the dark side, and if he ever got his hands on either of his children, he would destroy them by turning them to the dark side.

Obi-wan rubbed his chin and sighed. This was not good. What could he have done to save his niece and nephew from being corrupted by their own father?!

"Anakin is the father, isn't he?" He finally asked as he turned to look at Padme.

"Both of them?" He added with a hint in his voice.

Padme and Laetitia just looked at each other, looking for words to say, or even what to think. Was there any point to hide the truth when there was no one to hide it from?

They were silent, but Obi-wan already knew the answer. It was so obvious. He thought that his Padawan was only in love with the Senator. He never thought that he dared to have children with her.

"I'm so sorry." He quietly said in sadness as he walked towards his Starfighter.

* * *

As soon as they were alone, Laetitia turned to her mother. It was hard to take her seriously when she was only 5 years old, but the blood on her clothes and body did everything.

"Why was he here?" She demanded with her General voice.

Padme just sighed, her hands shaking in horror. She didn't want to believe Obi-wan, but ... Anakin _was_ acting different when he visited his wife. He was more ... shut off and cold.

"He just … said some things … about your father." Padme finally said.

"What things?"

"Impossible things. Now, I need you to stay here." She quickly said to not get into it.

"What? What are you talking about? Where are you going?" Leah asked in total confusion.

"To find Anakin." Padme simply said, which caused Leah to look down in shame.

She was ashamed because of how she was feeling and thinking ... She was ... afraid ... of her own father. The Jedi were to be killed on sight, and her mother was thinking of going out there and find the person killing all the Jedi.

"Mom, maybe you … shouldn't." Leah quietly said.

Padme frowned in confusion.

"What do you mean?"

Leah let out a cry she had held in the entire day. She could not believe all these things were happening on her birthday, a day that was supposed to one of the happiest days in her life.

Padme blinked in surprise and sat down to level with her daughter. Because of Leah's advanced behavior and abilities, Padme and Anakin mostly forgot that she was still a kid.

"Mom, dad is … He's different. Maybe you shouldn't go look for him. It's not safe for you or the baby." She said looking down at her feet. She was ashamed and embarrassed of what she said or even thinking.

"Sweetie, I know you're worried about me and the baby, and I love you for that, but your dad would never hurt me or you. He loves us." Padme softly said.

Leah still wasn't convinced. The cold look on her father's face when he killed Raven ... She decided to leave it be, for now. Now wasn't the time. If her mom was gonna do something dangerous, she wasn't gonna let her go alone. She would need protection if she was going to find ... a ... Sith Lord, because that's what Anakin was now.

"I'm coming with you."

"No, you're not." Padme argued.

"Mom, you know there is nothing you can say or do to stop me from doing something I wanna do. So how about we just stop wasting time and go to the ship?"

* * *

Laetitia landed the Nabooian ship on the lava planet.

Mustafar.

She had never been there before, but only heard about it when Sidious kidnapped Force-sensitive children and had them brought here. She had a bad feeling about this. She could feel a lot of anger and sorrow was about to happen there ... A lot of pain and darkness.

Padme was about to leave but Leah stopped her by holding her arm. She didn't need to be a Force-sensitive to know when her daughter was worried.

She sat in front of her and held her small hands in her own.

"Leah, I know you think it's dangerous, but if what Obi-wan's saying is true, I need to know for myself. I won't believe it until I see it with my own eyes. I still don't believe your dad did those things. He couldn't have."

Laetitia looked at her mother. She didn't know who she was trying to convince.

"Now, I need you to promise me two things. If something happens to me …" Padme continued, but Leah desperately cut her off.

"Nothing's gonna happen to you!" She cried out defensively.

"If. _If_ anything happens, I need you to promise me that you'll take care of you brother or sister. Make sure the baby lives a normal and happy life. I don't want either of you involved in this mess." Padme quietly said. She wanted her children to be safe.

Leah didn't want to say anything. She couldn't imagine her life without her mother. But she shook her head, crying.

"Now, the second thing. If … if Obi-wan was right and Anakin is really …" She didn't dare finish those thoughts.

"If I couldn't, I want you to bring him back. Don't give up on your dad. Believe and know that no matter what happens, he will always love you. Help him be the person you know him to be. He can't do it alone. He's stubborn. He won't want help, but that doesn't mean he doesn't need it." She smiled softly.

Leah just cried and looked down. She couldn't believe it was happening. Why was her mom saying goodbye to her?!

"I need to hear you say it." Padme firmly told her daughter.

She stiffened as she pulled herself together.

"I … promise." Was all she managed to say.

"That's my girl." She said as she hugged her daughter. She just needed the reassurance that her second child would be safe. Not that she doubted Leah's strong sense of protection.

"I love you."

Laetitia never got to say it back because they both saw Anakin coming out of a building. As soon as Padme saw him, she ran out of the ship.

Leah was about to follow her but she stayed back. Her parents needed to talk alone. She could join them later. Besides, she wasn't sure she wanted to see her father right now. He had, after all, killed every Clone in her Battalion and every Jedi in the Temple.

"You can come out now. She's gone." Leah suddenly said to no one.

A moment later, Obi-wan slowly came in from the back. Laetitia turned around and gave him a death glare. Obi-wan was embarrassed. He knew what he had done was not exactly 'Jedi' but he needed to find Vader and kill him.

"My mom wouldn't give him up, so you decide to sneak in aboard? That was low, even for you. I thought the Jedi were supposed to be the noble ones." She said bitterly.

"Laetitia, I …"

"I don't care why you're here. Just stay here and don't create any more problems that we already do."

She stopped halfway and said without turning back to face him.

"Oh, and Master? If you hurt my dad, I will kill you." She said bluntly and left.

* * *

Laetitia walked out of the ship and saw her parents. She thought it was best not to interrupt them. She could hear her mother begging her father, who was no longer acting like her father.

"Come away with me. Help me raise our child. Leave everything else while we still can! Think about Leah." Padme begged to reason with her unreasonable husband.

Anakin shook his head, still with his own thoughts and beliefs.

"Don't you see? I'm doing this _for_ Laetitia. And we don't have to run away anymore. I brought peace to the Republic. I am more powerful than the Chancellor. I can overthrow him. And together, you and I can rule the galaxy, make things the way we want them to be!" Anakin said, smiling. It was like he had no idea how wrong what he was saying was.

Padme frowned softly as she slowly backed away from him. She looked at him and she didn't recognize the person standing in front of her. Obi-wan was right. Laetitia was right. He was … different. Just different.

Laetitia looked at him with tears in her eyes. She couldn't believe it was possible for a person to change that much. Especially her father, basically the warmest and kindest person she knew.

"I can't believe what I'm hearing. Obi-wan _was_ right. You've … changed." Padme finally said in sadness. She could feel the pain of betrayal in her heart.

Anakin was getting angry and annoyed. Why did she keep talking about him? Why could she not see things his way?!

"I don't wanna hear more about Obi-wan." He demanded angrily.

"The Jedi turned against me. Don't you turn against me." Anakin coldly threatened his wife.

Now, Padme knew that her husband was gone. Her Ani would never threaten her.

"I don't know you anymore! ... Anakin ... You're breaking my heart. You're going down a path I can't follow." She cried out in pain and sadness.

Laetitia frowned at what she felt. She slowly turned around and saw Obi-wan beside her. She just opened her mouth in anger and shock. Was he stupid to show his face at that time?!

"I thought I told you to stay back." She said through her teeth.

Obi-wan didn't say anything and just looked at Anakin, who was glaring his daughter and former Master.

"Because of Obi-wan?" Anakin asked suspiciously.

"Because of what you've done! What you _plan_ to do." Padme stated.

Obi-wan closed his distance. Anakin was getting angrier. A dangerous rage filled him as he saw his Master get closer. He was ruining everything he wanted to protect.

"Stop! Stop now! Come back! I love you!" She begged, not knowing it was already too late.

**Done :(**

* * *

The next chapter, I'm gonna make some differences in Anakin's destiny. The outcome is the same. You'll notice but I thought it was better for my story.


	40. Chapter 40

**Chapter 40**

Anger took over Anakin as soon as he saw Obi-wan. His wife had betrayed him and brought Obi-wan here.

"LIAR!" Anakin shouted.

Laetitia jumped up from the shout. She had never seen her father like this. Consumed in anger.

Padme turned around to see Obi-wan standing outside her ship.

_How did he get here?_

"No!"

"You're with him! You brought him here to kill me!" He yelled as he raised his hand and used the Force to choke Padme.

Laetitia was trembling from what she was seeing. As angry as he was, Anakin would never hurt Padme, let alone choke her.

"Dad!"

"Let her go, Anakin!"

Padme couldn't breathe. She choked out "Anakin … please …" But she couldn't make any noise.

"Let … her … go"

"Dad, please! It's mom! Think about the baby!"

As the mention of the baby, Anakin stopped choking Padme but it was too late. Padme's body just dropped on the ground.

"NO!" Leah cried out as she ran to her mother.

She wasn't moving. Leah kept shaking her "Mom, please wake up! Please." She begged as she cried but it didn't matter. Padme wasn't waking up.

"You turned her against me!"

"You have done that yourself."

Anakin took off his cloak "You will not take them from me!"

"Your anger and your lust of power have already done that." Obi-wan said as he took off his.

_What is wrong with them? Mom is unconscious and they're bickering. They should be saving her!_ Laetitia thought angrily.

"You have allowed this dark lord to twist your mind until now … until now you have become the very thing you swore to destroy."

"Don't lecture me, Obi-wan. I see through the lies of the Jedi. I do not fear the dark side as you do."

Obi-wan sat on the ground with Laetitia and touched Padme's face. It was still warm and she was breathing, for now.

"She's not waking up." Leah cried out as she held her mother.

Obi-wan just looked at her with sad eyes. It was bad.

"I have brought peace, freedom, justice and security to my new Empire."

Obi-wan sat up and Leah blinked.

_He really has lost his mind._

"_Your _new Empire?!"

"Don't make me kill you!" Anakin said through his teeth.

"Anakin … my allegiance is to the Republic, to democracy!"

Anakin remained cold.

"If you're not with me, then you're my enemy."

That was when Obi-wan realized his friend, his brother, was gone. He was too deep in the dark side to get out.

"Only a Sith deals in absolutes. I will do what I must." He said as he unclicked his lightsaber and got into defensive position.

Laetitia looked at them with open mouth and horror.

_They're not really going to fight. Are they?_

"You will try." That was all Anakin said before he activated his lightsaber and attacked Obi-wan.

* * *

Laetitia slapped herself to make sure she wasn't dreaming. Well, technically, this would be the worst nightmare. Anakin had Force-choked Padme and now, he was fighting Obi-wan. Obi-wan! Those two were always the best pair in the Jedi history. They weren't just master and Padawan. They weren't just friends. They were brothers!

Leah saw 3PO coming outside.

"My goodness! Is mistress Padme …"

"Help me get her inside! Now!" She ordered the protocol droid.

* * *

With the help of 3PO, Padme was on board the ship and was still passed out on a bed. Leah tried to use the Force to heal her mother but for some reasons, it wasn't working.

Anger took over her when she saw the bruises on Padme's neck. Anakin had done this. He hurt her. He attacked her! But Anakin wouldn't do that. He loved Padme. He would never hurt his family.

Then Leah got her answer. It was no longer Anakin she was talking about. Her father was gone. Her warm and kind father was replaced by a cold and angry monster.

She held her lightsabers in her hands and went to deal with once-her-father-and-now-the Sith lord herself.

* * *

It didn't take Laetitia that long to find Anakin and Obi-wan. She found Obi-wan on a hill and Anakin on a metal piece floating in lava.

"It's over, Anakin! I have the high ground!"

Laetitia slowly ran to them but Anakin was too angry and focused to notice her.

"You underestimate my power!"

Obi-wan knew that if Anakin jumped, he would lose his balance and get hurt. So he sincerely begged his lost friend "Don't try it."

But Anakin didn't listen. He jumped. Laetitia took that chance and jumped in the fight. She swung her lightsabers in the air, without knowing the outcome. She didn't care about that. She was too angry to see the point.

Anakin's yell of frustration turned into screams of pain. Leah's lightsabers had cut both his legs and his left hand, his only real hand. Without anything to hold on, Anakin's limbless body rolled down the hill.

Obi-wan turned around and saw an angry Laetitia. He gasped at what she'd done but it was understandable, considering everything she went through.

Leah looked at her father with disgust. He had betrayed her. he had hurt, not only her but, her mother. His wife. His pregnant wife!

"That's what you get for hurting my family." She angrily said as she picked on his lightsaber and turned around. The look on his face was just too much for her to handle. The betrayed look in his yellow eyes.

Obi-wan couldn't hold in any longer and shouted "You were the chosen one! It was said that you would destroy the Sith, not join them! Bring balance to the Force! Not leave it in darkness!"

Anakin rolled down more. He was getting closer to the river of lava.

"I HATE YOU!"

At that, Obi-wan's heart broke. He knew it was no longer Anakin but still, it hurt to hear those words from his mouth directed at him.

"You were my brother, Anakin! I loved you." He cried out quietly.

Before either of them could say anything, lava caught a piece of Anakin's clothes. He was on fire.

Laetitia heard the screams. The agonized screams of her father, the person she loved the most in the whole galaxy. His screams made her cry. She wanted to help him but her mind told her otherwise. Her body froze. She could neither help him nor leave him.

Obi-wan wiped a tear off his face. He put his hand on the 5-year-old's shoulder and led her out of the miserable, forsaken planet.

**Done :(**


	41. Chapter 41

As I've said in chapter 1, my story doesn't have Leia. Just in case you forgot.

* * *

**Chapter 41**

_Polis Massa_

Obi-wan led Padme into a medical facility in Polis Massa. She was about to run after them but senator Bail Organa from Alderaan stood in front of her.

"Get out of my way."

"I'm sorry, Laetitia. I can't do that."

"She's my mom!"

"Leah, if you go in there, you can never live with yourself again. The picture alone is too much for a 5-year-old to handle."

"I just left my father limbless to burn in lava. My father! You don't wanna see what I can do when I'm angry." She threatened the senator but didn't see his reaction.

Obi-wan came from behind and used the Force to put her into a deep sleep.

"Was that necessary?"

"It was to protect her. If she sees Padme like that, she will never be able to get that picture out of her head." He said sadly.

* * *

_Kamino_

Sidious had sensed that Darth Vader was in danger but by the time he got there, it was too late. He was amazed of what had happened if Laetitia Skywalker was angry. He was also annoyed and angry. He did not wait 15 years to finally have the chosen one's power just to lose him before he could do it.

With some miracle, Anakin was still breathing when Sidious found him. But he was weak and could die any second. He frowned. _What can I do to stop this unfortunate turn of events?_

Then the great idea hit him. He found a way to kill two birds with one stone. Well, three if we're counting. If he sucked the life Force out of Padme Amidala and transferred it into Vader, Vader would live. Amidala, Vader's one chance to turn back to the light side, would die and be out of the way. And if he told his apprentice that he had killed his wife, he could make sure that it would stay that way.

The only problem was his daughter, Laetitia Skywalker. He couldn't find a way to get rid of her. with time, maybe he could. Right now, his number one priority was killing the senator and reviving the Sith lord.

* * *

_Back on Polis Massa_

Laetitia was still unconscious from the Force headache her master had given her. She was dreaming. She was in the medical center she was when she blacked out. She walked down a hall and saw Bail Organa and master Yoda standing on the side of a glass. She curiously went to them and saw what had gotten them so upset. She saw her mom in a white dress lying down on a bed in a medical center. She was in labor with Obi-wan by her side.

Then she suddenly realized. She wasn't having a dream. It was a vision, from what was happening at the moment.

"Mom! Can you hear me?! MOM?!" Leah yelled but no one could hear her.

She could feel the pain her mother was feeling even though she was unconscious. But it wasn't just physical pain. She was hurting from her father's betrayal. She was so sad and hurt that she had lost her will to live.

Laetitia heard her mother scream in pain. Obi-wan was trying to calm her down using the Force but it wasn't working. She heard a baby's cry.

"Luke." Padme whispered.

It was a boy. So she got her wish. She was now a sister to a boy who freakishly looked like her father. In that moment, she forgot about everything bad that had happened and for a split second, she was happy.

"Hold on, Padme. Keep fighting. For your children, for Laetitia!" Obi-wan begged.

At the mention of Laetitia's name, Padme could feel her will coming back to her. she couldn't leave her children alone, not when they needed her the most. She wouldn't abandon her daughter and son. She may have lost Anakin, but she still had two treasures that reminded her of him. She had to be there to raise Luke. Help him take his first steps, help Laetitia to be strong.

Laetitia saw her mother fighting and smiled. Her mother was anything but weak. She was the strongest person Leah had met. Her smiled vanished when she saw another person appearing in the room.

_Sidious._

He was in his black cloak, sneering. He held Padme's arm and started sucking the life Force out of her. Padme winced in pain but there wasn't anything she could do. Not against a Sith lord.

Laetitia saw what was happening. He was killing her. She had already lost her father to that monster, she would not lose her mother too. She … couldn't.

She tried punching through the glass, yelling, using the Force, throwing stuff and anything you could imagine but none worked. No one could hear her and her mom was still dying.

It was torture. All she could do was watch. Now she finally knew what Anakin went through when he saw his two-week-old daughter getting tortured. That kind of pain can break a person million times over and still hurt.

When Sidious was finished, he turned around. By the look on his face, Leah could swear that he could see her.

He wickedly smiled and disappeared out of the room.

"Obi-wan. There is good in him. I know. I … know there's still … good … Anak…" was all she managed to say before she took her last breath.

* * *

Laetitia finally woke up screaming.

"MOM!"

She realized she was in a different room, so she ran out of the room to find her mother.

In the exact same place she had seen in her dream, she Organa trying to stop her. She wasn't in the mood to deal with him.

"Leah! please, you …" But he couldn't finish his sentence as Laetitia used the Force to push him out of the way. She wouldn't fall for the same trick twice.

She jumped into the room and saw Obi-wan holding her brother and her mom's lifeless body on the bed.

She ran to her and desperately shook her to wake her up but she never did.

She wanted to cry, break down, break things, punch things but she couldn't do that in front of the others.

Obi-wan tried to comfort her.

"Leah, I am so …" But Laetitia didn't let him to finish his sentence as she took her brother out of his arms and ran out of the room.

**Done :(**

* * *

Rest in peace, Padme. There were some rumors that Palpatine killed Padme. I saw it best, so I used it.


	42. Chapter 42

Kinola: no, Laetitia's not going to Alderaan. I have a different path for her. There is just no Leia.

* * *

**Chapter 42**

Laetitia took her newborn brother and ran into a room and locked the door behind her. She could hear Obi-wan and Organa's voices telling her come out but she didn't. She needed to be alone and she was not going to let her brother out of her sight. Not after everything she just went through.

She held her brother tightly and took a closer look at him. Luke. She remembered Padme naming him. Luke looked really like someone she knew and loved. He had blue eyes like _him_, he had sandy blonde hair just like _him._ Honestly, it was torture for her to look at her brother and be reminded of her dad. Every time she looked at Luke, she could see Anakin, and every time she thought about Anakin, she could hear his screams when she left to burn in lava.

She had tears in her eyes. She couldn't believe what she had done to her own father. Yes, she was angry. Yes, it was justified. Yes, he deserved it. But after all those facts and excuses, he was still her dad. The one that she had looked up to her entire life. The person she loved the most in her whole life. And she killed him. It wasn't a painless and quick death. It was the worst kind of pain someone could go through.

She sobbed quietly. Every time she was sad, Padme or Anakin would find her and did something to make her feel better. 'Everything's gonna be okay.' 'Don't worry about it, Little.' 'It can't be that bad.' Something. She would do anything to be in her mom's arms again, to hear her dad call her 'Little', to laugh and play with Ahsoka and her friends. All of which Anakin slaughtered in the Temple.

She blinked. She just realized, today was her birthday. Padme and Anakin wanted to surprise her and didn't say anything. Today, the day she lost her father to the dark side and killed him, the day she watched her mother get choked by her father, the day she saw her mother for the last time, the day she lost her friends and legion, was her birthday.

She wanted to scream. She knew life was cruel, she just didn't think it would be this cruel to a 5-year-old.

Luke cooed and moved a bit in her small arms.

"Sorry, Lukie. I'm not having the best day. I mean don't get me wrong, I am so happy that I got to meet my baby brother today but …" she stopped. What was she supposed to say?

"But it's nothing I can't wait to tell you in 15 to 20 years, okay?"

Luke looked at her with his shining blue eyes. It was like he had understood everything his big sister had told him.

"Hey, don't go crying on me, okay? You may not have a mom but you've got an amazing sister who loves you. I promise, I won't even let you feel the loss of a mother or a father. I can't wait to tell you about them." She said, smiling but inside, she was crying. She had to stay strong for her brother.

* * *

She heard whispers from the other room. It was Obi-wan, Yoda and Bail Organa.

"What are we supposed to do with the child? If the chancellor … the Emperor finds him …"

"He won't. We must take him to a place where the Sith will not find him. Or her. Why are we forgetting Laetitia? She's even in more danger that Luke is." Obi-wan said. He was clearly not in the mood.

"Separated, the Skywalker child must be, from Naberrie."

"I apologize, master Yoda, but Laetitia IS a Skywalker. As much as her brother is." Obi-wan said sharply. He had already lost his brother. He would not lose the closest thing he had to a daughter and niece.

Bail decided to lose some tension between the Jedi. "Um, I don't think she will take it well. The boy is the only and last family she has. She would not want to be separated from him."

"Respect our decision, she must, if protect her brother, she wishes to."

"Where are we gonna send him?"

"I can take him to Alderaan with me. The least suspicious place is the one that is too obvious for a hideout. I can take the boy and raise him like my own."

Yoda and Obi-wan exchanged a look and took a minute to think.

"I think that will be the …"

"No!" An angry voice interrupted Obi-wan. They all turned around and saw Laetitia standing behind them.

"Leah …"

"No. My brother will not go to Alderaan or anywhere you have in mind. Because if you send him there, and by some miracle Palpatine doesn't recognize him immediately and take him away, he will always be a … a slave to your stupid codes and will never be able to make decisions on his own. So no. He's not going to Alderaan. I don't want him to be anywhere near any of you. I don't want him involved in a war I know you're gonna fight. Because if he finds out everything, he'll wanna fight and learn the ways of the Force to do it. If he becomes a Jedi, Palpatine will instantly find him."

"Being a Jedi, his destiny is."

"No, being a Jedi is the worst punishment you can give someone. Besides, you just wanna use him to fight wars for you. You did the same with me. It's not like you care about anyone or anything."

"Leah …"

"You Jedi are hypocrites. You say you're not supposed to make attachments and feel anything and yet, you use people like me to win wars for you by using the excuse 'bring balance to the Force and peace to the galaxy'. If it's like that, why don't you have droids fight for you? They don't have emotions and will do anything you want them to."

"Enough! Sad, I understand, you are. However, insult our code, you shall not."

"Your stupid and precious code is what destroyed my family." Leah hissed in her teeth. "I admit, Palpatine and my dad were responsible, too, but if it wasn't for you, I could be my dad's girl without being expelled. My mom could be a wife. My brother could see his parents and live with them."

"Attached, Skywalker was. Cause his fall, that did."

"It wasn't attachment. It was love! It wasn't a crime that he loved his family. Oh wait, I forgot. It is in your eyes."

"Respect our ways, you must."

"Or I can leave. Which is what I just did. I don't wanna be part of the Order that tells you not to feel anything and not deal with your emotions. I can't believe I ever was."

"Naberrie …"

"It's Skywalker!" She shouted. With her shout, a wave of Force got released and the room shook. Everyone looked at her with either horror or concern. She was losing control.

"Laetitia Skywalker." She said as she turned her back on the people in the room. She stopped because she saw someone in her way

"What is it?" Bail asked as he sat up.

"Your highness, the baby ... he isn't breathing."

**Done :)**

* * *

Okay, this was chapter 42. Hope you enjoyed it. Please review. I'll be happy to know what you think.


	43. Chapter 43

**Chapter 43**

Laetitia froze where she was and unknowingly stood up.

"What do you mean he's not breathing?" She demanded in her childish, yet agonized, voice.

"He was sleeping. The med droid wanted to do a check-up when it realized he's not breathing. The doctors are trying to revive him as we speak, but …" The Alderaanian soldier was explaining.

Leah didn't wait for him to finish his sentence and ran to find her brother. The others in the room ran after her to see what was wrong with the baby.

She saw 4 med droids and 1 human doctor around Luke. Obi-wan, Bail and Yoda slowly joined her. Leah could feel the sadness they felt for her in the Force, which made her only angrier. She didn't need their pity. It was their fault all of this was happening in the first place!

Luke was being injected with different things and the doctor was massaging his small and weak heart, but it wasn't working. He was … gone. Dead. Just like her mom and dad.

A med droid came out with a sad expression on its face, if a droid could have one.

"We did everything we could. It was too late." It said sadly and walked away.

Obi-wan had tears in his eyes. Even the Grand Master Jedi was sad, too. This couldn't be happening. None of it. It was too cruel.

Obi-wan looked down and saw Laetitia. She was unfazed from shock. That made him worry less. She wasn't even struggling to hide her sadness. She was just ... frozen. As emotionless as a droid ... Cold, like her father. He could feel no emotions from her in the Force.

Suddenly, she took a step back numbly, lost all her energy and fell to the ground, but Obi-wan caught her. He held her in his arms, helping to stand up and stay strong.

"I'm fine. I'm … fine." She said as she tried to get up.

"Laetitia, I'm …" Bail tried to say but Leah cut him off coldly.

"Save it, senator. Please. I'm not … I can't."

* * *

_Back on Kamino_

Darth Vader was slowly coming to. Darth Sidious had specifically asked the doctors to not use any sort of painkillers. He wanted Vader to feel every pain in the process. After all, pain was the ways of the Sith. And that's what he was now. A Sith. _His_ Sith.

"Lord Vader. Can you hear me?" Sidious asked with fake kindness in his voice. He no longer needed to fake-care about the Chosen One. He was finally his apprentice.

"Yes, Master." Vader said in his mechanical, cold voice. It sent shivers down to spines. That inhumane voice coming from the person who used to be the warmest person in the Galaxy.

"Where is Padme? Is she alright? Is Laetitia safe?"

Sidious frowned at the mention of Laetitia's name. She was the one who had put him in the suit and yet, she the first person he asks for. Even when a Sith, there was a sliver of Anakin Skywalker who cared about his daughter. That would never change.

"It seems in your anger … you killed Padme." Sidious answered slowly.

Vader tensed away from the chair he was restrained to and looked at his Master in disbelief. That was impossible. Padme was alive before he got into a fight with Obi-wan. She was just unconscious.

"I? I couldn't have! She was alive! I felt it!" He shouted in disbelief.

"As for your daughter, I'm afraid what she witnessed was just too much for her to handle … She took her own life." Sidious lied and only hoped for it to be true. He would make it come true. Only a Skywalker could bring back the fallen Skywalker and Palpatine had not waited 15 years to lose everything he had gained.

Darth Vader couldn't hold in any longer. His family was the reason why he decided to turn to the dark side in the first place and now, they were gone. He had such plans for the future and Padme and Laetitia were in every single one of them.

He could no longer touch or kiss his Angle when he wanted to. Wash his Little's little hands into his or hold her in his big arms that were built to hold his daughter. He couldn't even think of a thing for the baby he killed along with his wife. Leah was supposed to be a sister, he and Padme parents again. But he killed them all!

Vader lost control of his anger that only increased by his power and smashed everything around him. He broke free of the bed and tried to walk on his mechanical feet. It wasn't as easy than he's thought it'd be. Not as easy as having a cybernetic hand. But he gladly accepted the pain. He deserved it for destroying the one good thing he had in his life

"NOOO!" He let out a Force-scream.

A Force-scream was a Force power only used by the Dark Side users. It showed the amount of anger, grief, frustration, rage and hate that Force-user was feeling. It could be very destructive.

And Vader's ... showed all those feelings. The grief he felt for losing his family. It was so powerful and destructive that he smashed every bottle or metal in the facility,caused the sensors to go haywire and one medical worker to permanently lose his hearing. Many staff members believed this scream came from a ghost, carrying out the death cries of the Clone Wars. In a way, it was.

Darth Sidious smiled and laughed to himself, pleased with what was happening.

_There is no trace of Anakin Skywalker now. He is unreachable._

* * *

_Back on Polis Massa_

Laetitia, Obi-wan, Bail Organa and Yoda were sitting around a table in a conference room. They were all silent, taking the loss of everyone.

_"NOOO"_

Leah almost jumped out of her seat when she heard that scream. She winced in pain and put her hands on her ears to stop that scream. It was so full of pain and sorrow. From hearing it, she felt so sad for that person. But what was it? Who did it belong to?

"Are you alright?" Obi-wan asked her as he noticed her being lost in her own mind.

Leah blinked and was confused. How come he hadn't heard that loud scream?

"Fine." She simply said and shrugged it off.

"What are we going to do now?" Bail asked.

"My mom should still look pregnant. If Palpatine knows she lived long enough to give birth, he might try and bring Luke back. It's better this way." Leah answered before anyone could. It was her family. She may have been 5 years old but only she would decide what would happen with them.

"He's gone, anyway." She muttered bitterly.

Obi-wan looked at Laetitia with concern. She was getting worse every second. What they saw, when she lost control of her power, the Force-scream she let out ... It was scary. So similar to Anakin when he was lost in the dark side.

"Leah, I think it's best if you go with Master Yoda to Dagobah." He slowly said.

"And do what, exactly?" She half-snapped at him.

"Finish your training and become a Jedi Master."

Leah scoffed from irritation and frustration.

"Are you suffering from amnesia or something, Master? I told you, I am not a part of your Jedi Order. I'll go wherever I want."

"What if the Emperor finds you?"

"Let me worry about that."

"If I may …" Bail stepped in.

"What if we … faked Laetitia's death?" He suggested.

Leah wanted to protest but she looked down and just nodded. She didn't even have the energy to think about it.

"Do whatever you want. Besides, It's not like it's not true. _Laetitia Naberrie_ is dead." She bitterly said. She was no longer the weak and happy Laetitia Naberrie. She was dead. Anakin and Palpatine killed her.

Captain Antilles entered the room and turned to Organa.

"Your Highness, the Emperor is explaining the true story of what happened with the Jedi. I think you should turn on the HoloNet."

* * *

"… Henceforth, anyone who is found to be sheltering the Jedi, aiding them in any way, practicing the Force and such, will be immediately sentenced to death on charges of treason. This includes any Jedi, former Jedi, Dark Jedi, Gray Jedi, Jedi Sentinels, Padawans, Younglings or Dark Side users. For the safety of people, the Clone Troopers have been instructed to hunt down and terminate anyone found doing these charges." Emperor Palpatine explained proudly on the HoloNet.

A Holo picture of Obi-wan and some other Jedi appeared. It was wanted posters.

"The list of some of these individuals will be accessible for anyone. Obi-wan Kenobi, Ferus Olin, Rahm Kota, Kento and Mallie Marek are such. Any information provided that leads to the capture of these or any other illegal Force users will be met with financial award."

Obi-wan gasped in horror. He knew he would be a fugitive but not out in the open with a bounty on his head!

"Well, look at that! You finally made it to the top, Fugy. It was about time you were number one of something." Leah said, smirking.

Obi-wan looked at her. It was good to see her being her again, even if it was bitter.

"Why, thank you. To be honest, I'm surprised you weren't there. I'd had thought you would be the only thing he talked about."

"He's smart. He knows if he even mentions me, I'll rip him apart." She coldly said.

"Shh, it's not over yet." Bail said, not taking his eyes off the HoloNet.

"But not all Force usage shall be restricted. For the protection of the Empire and its precious citizens, Force usage shall be limited to the people working for the Empire with the permission of the Emperor, being myself. Those people are myself and my Second-in-Command, who I introduce today." He said, smiling evilly.

Palpatine moved away from his position and, from the shadows, a sound was heard.

Coo Pah.

It was breathing sound through respirator. The kind of sound that shook you from the bones.

A big, cold and dark mechanical figure came out of the shadows.

"I introduce you all my Second-in-Command and right hand, Darth Vader."

**Done :(**


	44. Chapter 44

**Chapter 44**

Palpatine continued on HoloNet "You see, my apprentice was once a Jedi but did not hesitate to do the right thing when he saw the errors of the Jedi. He helped the clone legions execute Order 66, which shall be known as 'the Jedi Purge'. He has always been on the side of the Empire and will continue to be. Some of you may ask yourselves 'why is he wearing this … suit?'. The answer is because of the Jedi!" he shouted.

"I had sent him on a mission but the Jedi found him and cut off all his limbs and decided to burn him alive, all that for doing the right thing. That is the true nature of the Jedi! How evil they are!"

* * *

Laetitia's jaw dropped when she saw Darth Vader, Sidious' apprentice. But she thought her dad was his apprentice and she killed him. Does that mean that Anakin's alive? And his story was similar to this Darth Vader.

"Is … is that …?"

"No." Obi-wan said quickly and firmly. It was like he had read her mind.

He had recognized his former Padawan immediately, but he figured if he could do Leah a favor and lift the burden of having to live with the truth, he would do it.

"He's dead, Leah." Obi-wan said quietly.

Laetitia twitched but accepted the truth. She had killed her father.

"So you mean to tell me that Palpatine waited 15 years to have the most powerful Jedi as his apprentice but when things went sideways, he had a backup plan and a replacement?" Leah muttered bitterly "And yet, my dad was stupid enough to trust him."

Obi-wan didn't say anything. He and Bail exchanged a look. Apparently, he had figured it out, too.

* * *

"But the birth of the Empire did not come without its cost." Palpatine said sadly. "Today, I bring you the news that is so painful for me … Our beloved senator Padme Amidala is dead." He said wiping a tear off his face.

Laetitia's attention was back on the HoloNet again.

"Citizens of the Galactic Empire, Padme Amidala was a dear colleague and friend of mine. For years, she worked to end this terrible war, and it is to her I ow all the thanks. It was she who allowed me to lead the Senate. She was a fiercely passionate woman who did not allow herself to be deceived by the lies of the Jedi. This is how our beloved senator will be remembered. A brave woman who fought and died for the Empire. She will be known as 'Martyr of the Empire'."

"Mom is what now?!" Leah cried out. How twisted Palpatine must be that he was destroying her mother's legacy. Killing her was bad enough but her reputation and everything she stood for?!

_He won't get away with this!_

"And the other name that shall never be forgotten, the Skywalker family, Anakin and Laetitia."

At the mention of Anakin's name, Leah unintentionally jumped out of her seat.

"Anakin Skywalker. A true Hero with no Fear he was. Anakin was a dear friend of mine. He helped Lord Vader build the Empire and wipe out the Jedi, as soon as he saw their mistakes. He was a genius, a clever tactician, a talented mechanic, a powerful Jedi and most of all, a great father." He said with sympathy.

"As you are aware, the Jedi Code forbids you from making attachments but Anakin did not let that stop him. He followed his heart and married senator Amidala shortly after the Battle of Geonosis. By then, the senator was already carrying her husband's child. You know her as Laetitia Naberrie but from now on, she will be remembered as her rightful name. Laetitia Skywalker."

Leah's jaw dropped. Her heart stopped.

"He … he didn't …"

"I'm afraid he did." Obi-wan said with his mouth open.

"Because of the stupid ways of the Jedi, Anakin couldn't show his real love for his daughter and this pitiful child … she never got to call her father in public and now, she never will. Another evil deed the Jedi did, this family sided with people, the Empire, and the Jedi tracked them down to Mustafar and, in vengeance, murdered them." He was fake crying now.

"I'm dead?" Leah asked.

Everyone in the room showed sympathy for her.

"Who knew Palpatine would ever do us a favor?"

"That Jedi was none other than Obi-wan Kenobi! He found this innocent family and murdered his own brother, his heavily pregnant wife and his 5-year-old daughter!"

The crowd was outraged. They were clearly buying whatever lie Palpatine was selling.

Leah turned around to see the look on her master.

"You killed me?!" She shouted.

Obi-wan innocently shrugged "It appears I did. I'm sorry, I can't think of my reason at the moment.."

"This so-called Jedi master murdered them so barbarically that there is no body of the child."

_Of course there isn't._ Laetitia thought bitterly. _And one day, she'll come back and rip your stone-heart out!_

"May they rest in peace. Anakin, Padme, Laetitia and the unborn baby, who never got to see the galaxy his or her parents and sister fought bravely for. Your heroic acts and sacrifices will never be forgotten."

Laetitia turned around and saw the HoloNet again. She could feel Vader hurting, and for whatever reason, that hurt her. Why would she care if some Sith was sad?

She had had enough. She took the Holo device and threw her in the wall. It shattered to pieces.

* * *

"You know what the scariest part is?" Leah asked "He's right."

Before Obi-wan could say anything, she continued "Not about you killing me but … practically everything else. He dug up every mistake the Jedi made and used it against them. That's what he's great at. Manipulating the truth and making people see what he wants. There is no line in what he can do."

"Even your parent's relationship and you being Anakin's daughter?" Obi-wan smirked.

Leah looked at him sharply. "Okay. There IS a line." She admitted.

"I'm gonna go say goodbye to mom." She said suddenly and left the room.

* * *

As soon as Obi-wan was sure Leah was away, he slapped himself in the forehead.

"Anakin's going to kill me."

"I'm sorry." Bail said. It was true. Palpatine made sure of it. If Vader ever found Obi-wan, he would kill him.

"Well, why make me a murderer too? As a Jedi, I was already one."

"Perhaps, he wanted to push Ana… Vader further away from you. What I don't understand is Laetitia. Why say she's dead too?"

"To make sure Anakin is unreachable. He knows if Anakin and Laetitia were to see each other again, she could bring the good out of him and make him the person he was and fulfill his destiny and destroy him."

They all fell silent. The HoloNet news was just too much for them to handle.

"Shouldn't we tell Leah about Vader's ... true identity?"

"What's the point? It will only bring her more pain." Obi-wan turned to master Yoda "Master … I think Leah deserves to know why her father did what he did. You and I saw the security Holograms. We know Anakin turned to the dark side and destroyed his soul to save her … Shouldn't she?"

"No. Need her, we do. The only one who can fight him, she is. If knows of this matter, she does, hesitate she might, to do what is right."

"You mean kill him? You expect Laetitia to kill her own father?" Obi-wan asked.

"Master Kenobi, I don't like it any more than you do but … it's the only way."

Obi-wan wanted to protest but he couldn't. he had to admit, they were right. It was Laetitia's destiny to kill her Sith father, and one day, she will.

**Done :(**


	45. Chapter 45

**Chapter 45**

Laetitia walked slowly into a room full of droids. Bail Organa and Obi-wan came up with a story about Padme and how Bail came to find her. And since Palpatine had already said that Laetitia didn't have a body, it made things easier. She was supposed to be buried with her mother in the Naberrie family monument. Well, her lightsabers, anyway.

"Leave us." She told the droids. It was just her and her mother now.

She put her hand in her pocket and grabbed a necklace. It was the Japor Snippet that Anakin had given Padme. Laetitia placed it in her mother's cold hands.

She couldn't hold in any longer and started crying.

"You wanted me to have the best birthday. Why did it turn out to be the worst?" She asked crying.

"I'm sorry, mom. I promised to save dad but I … killed him. I was just so angry that … But I won't make the same mistake with Luke. I promise, I will do everything I can to make sure he'll be okay and happy. I won't trust anyone with him. No one."

"Leah, it's time." Bail Organa came in.

"I'll make him pay. I promise. He will pay for everything he's done." She whispered to her mother and left.

* * *

On her way, she saw 3PO and R2.

"Hey, guys."

"Oh, hi. I am C3PO, human-cyborg relations. How may I help you?"

Laetitia blinked and looked at R2 for an explanation.

R2 beeped around. He was clearly amused.

"Oh, that explains it."

"R2, how dare you say such lie? My mind has not been wiped and …"

"You may not have your memory but you're still annoying." She said smiling.

"I beg your pardon, mistress …?"

"Never mind." She sat on the ground and hug R2.

"Take care of him, okay? You never know what he'll do." She chuckled.

R2 beeped in sadness.

"I'll miss you, too, buddy. Hey, can I ask you for a favor?" she said as she broke the hug. "Don't let anyone know what happened with my dad. Let him be remembered for all his heroic acts and not one mistake he made."

R2 beeped in agreement and the two droids went on their way. Laetitia looked at them from the back. They were practically a part of her family and now, there was a chance that she might never see them again. She sighed in sadness. She needed to go find Luke before someone else does and figure out everything. That would ruin her plan.

* * *

_On Coruscant_

Emperor Sheev Palpatine had heard the news about Bail Organa finding senator Amidala's body and Laetitia's lightsaber.

"You summoned me, master?" said a mechanical vice.

Sidious turned around and saw his apprentice, the chosen one.

"Yes, Lord Vader. As I'm sure you've heard, Padme Amidala's body has turned up. They are holding a funeral for her and her daughter, Laetitia Naber..." He stopped "Oh, my mistake. Laetitia Skywalker."

"Yes, I've heard, master." Vader said, not wanting to give Sidious the satisfaction of breaking him. It was still hard for him to talk about his past life. A week ago, he was Anakin Skywalker, a father and a husband, and now? He was unrecognizable.

"I had the doctors do a check-up on her body. I'm afraid her unborn child died with her. You will not attend the funeral. Is that understood? I have more important missions for you."

Vader wasn't planning on going to Naboo, either. It was too painful for him. Besides, he was the reason they were dead. His wife, 5-year-old daughter and unborn child. He had no right to be there.

"I understand, my lord."

"As I've said on the media, not all the Jedi were killed in Order 66. Some escaped. Your job is to find all the remaining Jedi and kill them on sight. But of course, you will not be hunting them alone. The Inquisitors. A project of mine, long planned. Slaves to the light side once, now awake Hunters, one and all."

"What do they hunt?"

"Why, Jedi, of course. When you find the Jedi, test them. If you see their dark potential, train them and build an army of Hunters to help you get revenge on the Jedi."

Vader said "Very good, my lord." He was more than pleased to kill the Jedi. They were traitors. They deserved to die.

He ordered a guard "Tell them to come in."

* * *

Two 8-year-old boys came in. They looked exactly alike but one was wearing black armor and the other one, white. They couldn't be clones because Vader could feel the Force within them and clones weren't Force-sensitive. No, they were brothers. Twin brothers. Very strong in the Force.

Vader took a closer look at the one wearing black armor. He had seen him before. Somewhere. But where …?

Then it suddenly hit him. He had seen him before for a second, with Laetitia. He was the one who gave her that scar and cut her face. They never got to talk or see each other after as he ran away.

He may not be Anakin Skywalker anymore, but that kid needed to pay for what he'd done to Laetitia.

Vader was about to grab his new red lightsaber but Sidious interrupted him.

"By the look on your face, I assume you know where you've seen the black one, Thexan. He was just following his orders. I hope there are no hard feelings?" He asked softly but Vader knew that it was actually a threat.

Vader just shook his head. What was the point now?

Thexan was confused. Where had he seen him before?

"Good. I brought them here so you could meet your new apprentice. I thought during your journey in the dark side, you, as a Dark Lord of the Sith, must have one. I will be training Arcann but Thexan will be under your teachings."

"I am Thexan Palpatine." Said the black one.

"And I am Arcann Palpatine." The white one continued.

Vader was confused.

_What is happening here …?_

"Palpatine? As in …"

"Yes. They are my sons." Sidious finished, smiling.

**Done :)**


	46. Chapter 46

**Chapter 46**

Laetitia was flying the Comet. It was the first time she had been in her Starfighter since everything happened. She looked sadly at her belt, where her two lightsabers should've been. She had given them to Bail Organa to take to her funeral.

She set the coordinates in. Naboo. She had to see her mother for the last time. She wasn't gonna pay her respects and attend the funeral but that didn't mean she couldn't watch it from afar.

Leah took something out and stared at it with eyes full of tears. Anakin's lightsaber. Her father's lightsaber. She held the lightsaber, pressed in on her heart and sobbed quietly. She still couldn't believe that was how the Hero with no Fear's life ended. By his own daughter.

She came out of her thoughts when she noticed another ship was following her. She didn't even need to guess or use the Force to know who it was.

She stopped and landed. She saw the other ship do the same and saw the pilot coming towards her.

"Beeb, take control and stay here." She said and left the ship.

* * *

"What are you doing here, Obi-wan?" Laetitia asked impatiently.

"I thought you shouldn't be alone."

"Except that's exactly what I asked for."

"Leah …"

"The almighty Negotiator thinks I shouldn't be alone, so he decides to follow me." She added bitterly "Careful now. That's becoming your signature move, sneaking up on people."

"Okay. You are clearly still upset about what I did." He said, being embarrassed.

"Why would I be upset? I mean, it's not like my dad attacked my mom because of you showing up. Oh wait." She said giving him a death glare. Those eyes reminded Obi-wan of Anakin.

"I admit, that was not how I expected things to go down."

"Okay. And exactly did you think they were gonna go down? Quietly?"

Obi-wan heard some noises coming from Laetitia's Starfighter but she was too angry to realize.

"You went there to kill him! But when you couldn't do it, I had to!"

"What's that noise?" He asked suspiciously "It sounds like … cooing of a baby or something like that."

A wave of shock and fear hit Leah. She forgot what she was protecting. Or rather, who.

The look on her face was enough to convince Obi-wan to know. So he walked quickly to the Comet before Laetitia could stop him.

"Master, wait …!" But it was too late.

Obi-wan was numb from being shocked. He had expected to see anything but now what he saw.

Two blue eyes staring at him. It was Luke. He was sucking him hands and staring at Obi-wan.

"Hi, Luke." Obi-wan said casually, not wanting to show his true reaction to the baby. "Just a second."

He turned around and saw Laetitia sighing in giving up.

* * *

"So … Luke's alive."

"Yeah." She paused "I might have had something to do with his 'death'."

"Oh wonderful. Do tell."

"I overheard what you, Organa and master Yoda were talking about. About Luke's fate. I couldn't let that happen. I knew you would do whatever you want and use him for your wars … but you couldn't if you thought he was dead."

"So you faked his death to save him from US?"

"Not just you." Leah said quietly. She explained "When you knocked me out, thank you for that before I forget," She rose her eyebrow "I saw everything."

"What do you mean you saw everything?"

"I mean you effort to not let me see my mom's final moment was a waste of energy. I saw everything through the Force. Which leads me to ask, why didn't you let me say goodbye to her? She was my mom. I deserved that much."

Obi-wan just looked down. What was he supposed to say? He knew she was right but so was he.

"But I just didn't see mom. I also saw Palpatine" She hissed in anger. "or Sidious or whatever the hell he calls himself. He was there and sucked the life Force out of mom in front of me and I didn't do anything."

Obi-wan shook his head in understanding. It finally made sense why Padme suddenly died when she got her will back.

"There was nothing you could've done." He said in sympathy but knew it didn't matter. The girl blamed herself and there was nothing he could do to change her mind. She was so much like her father.

Then something hit Obi-wan and it scared the hell out of him.

"Do you think he knows? About Luke? That Padme lived long enough to give birth?"

"I don't know and that's exactly why I had to fake his death. I couldn't risk Palpatine knowing about my brother. I figured if he didn't see it, great! If he did, then I just had to convince him that he died. So I gave Luke something that put him into deep sleep and I used the Force to mask his signature, make him look like he was dead." She added "It was the only way I could think of to get both Palpatine and the Jedi off his back."

Obi-wan stared at the 5-year-old with shock and disbelief. She was a true genius. Her plan was great, convincing, so much so that even the 900-year-old grand master Jedi bought it and he was standing right there.

"Well, where are you going to go?"

"Right now? Naboo."

"Laetitia, it's too …"

"Don't worry. I just wanna see her from afar." She said sadly.

"And then?" Obi-wan didn't wanna press her. He figured he couldn't convince her otherwise and that was the least he could do since he didn't let her say goodbye to her mother.

"I'm gonna take Luke to Tatooine."

**Done :)**

* * *

Sorry if not many things happened in this chapter. These were the things that needed to be cleared.

Hope you enjoyed it ;)

Let me know what you think


	47. Chapter 47

**Chapter 47**

Obi-wan took a moment to make sure what he heard was right.

"Tatooine? Why that blasted planet? Is there some reason?"

He had been on Tatooine only twice in his lifetime but it was more than enough experience. He knew Anakin hated the sandy planet and he had nothing left to go back for. His mother had died before the Clone Wars started. Laetitia wasn't a big fan either.

"That's the only place I can think of than Palpatine won't even look for to find him. Besides, my uncle lives there."

"Uncle? What uncle?" He asked, surprised. Anakin didn't have any relatives as far as Obi-wan knew but if the last few days had said anything, is that he didn't know anything about his brother's life.

"Grandma Shmi's husband's son. Owen Lars, dad's step-brother. I heard he got married to his girlfriend, Beru. I never met them but aunt Beru was nice and my mom trusted her. That's more than enough reason for me to trust them too."

Obi-wan just stared at Leah. It was weird to hear her call Anakin 'dad' or Shmi 'grandma'. Two days ago, he would've thought that there was no secret between him and his Padawan, who was practically his brother. He had no idea how wrong he was.

"Alright. We'll go to Naboo and then I'll take you two to Lars' house on Tatooine."

Leah just nodded. She didn't have the strength nor the mood to tell Obi-wan that she might leave Luke there and be as far away from him as possible. It was too dangerous for them to be together. And if she was being honest with herself, she didn't trust Obi-wan. After being betrayed by her own father, seh was never going to put her trust in anyone.

* * *

_On Naboo_

It was raining so hard on Theed but that didn't stop people from coming to pay their respect to their deceased Queen and Representative.

Padme was placed in an open casket. She was in a purple dress and her curly chocolate hair was loose. What she was wearing was simple and there were white small flowers on her hair. Her hands were placed on her pregnant stomach where a stillborn was supposed to be. The Japor Snippet Anakin had given her was in her clutched hands and the way she was holding it, it was as if she was still alive and was holding it dearly.

Laetitia landed on a hill not so far from the line people were walking but far enough to not be noticed. She could see who was on the first line.

Queen Apailana, Sio Bibble, the Governor of Theed who was one of Padme's advisers when she was a Queen, and Nass, the former boss of Gungans were the first ones.

Behind them, she could see her grandparents, Jobal and Ruwee, and her aunt, Sola Naberrie. There were little kids too. Laetitia assumed they were her cousins, Pooja and Ryoo.

They were all sad and wearing black clothes. The adults were trying to put on a calm face but they weren't doing any better than the kids.

Padme was a big and important part of all their lives and now she was gone. And they weren't even there to be there for her last moment or even see her daughter, for that matter. They had seen Laetitia in the HoloNet. Who hadn't? But that was it. They didn't see her and now, they never will.

At that moment, Leah couldn't hold in anymore and started to cry. She wanted to run to her grandparents and be embraced by them. Listen to her aunt telling stories about her mom. Play with her cousins … but she couldn't.

She had seen Holograms of them before but never met them in person because the Jedi council never allowed it. It was one of the many things that Padme and Anakin were upset about.

Laetitia knew that if she introduced herself, they would take her in in a second but she couldn't risk it. She was supposed to be dead. Luke was supposed to be dead. She couldn't jeopardize her brother's safety because of herself.

She looked at the small open casket next to her mother. Her lightsabers were there. The ones she had used to kill her father.

From the moment she left Mustafar, she had vowed to herself that she would never touch a lightsaber again. As a Jedi, she had hurt people with it for selfish reasons. Even if she was no longer a Jedi, she was still a human. She won't touch what she had used to kill her own father.

She coldly wiped the tears off her face. What people knew was the truth. Laetitia Naberrie was dead. She was weak and trusting. She couldn't effort to be that person anymore. She needed to become strong and skilled to rid the Galaxy of Palpatine and his Cyborg-apprentice, Darth Vader. She couldn't cry anymore. She wouldn't.

She turned around. Obi-wan was holding Luke. He was being fussy. Laetitia didn't know if that was because of him being a baby or that he was actually grieving for his mother.

* * *

_On Tatooine_

Obi-wan was holding Luke. They were already connected and liked each other. Laetitia didn't need to be a Force-sensitive to realize that. Just one look and it was clear.

They slowly walked to the house of Owen and Beru Lars, who were outside working on their farm.

"Who are you, kid? You lost?" Owen asked and Beru joined him.

_You have no idea. _She thought bitterly.

Laetitia took a moment to come up with the words to say but she couldn't find any right words.

While Leah was struggling, Beru was looking at the girl in front of her.

_She's familiar. No, she's family. But who …?_

Beru closed the distance between them. She knew that she had never seen the kid before but felt strange just by looking at her. And she resembled someone Beru had seen once about 6 years ago.

Padme Amidala. When Anakin Skywalker had come to Tatooine to save his mother, he wasn't alone. He was accompanied by a beautiful young woman named Padme Amidala. Beru had later found out that Padme and Anakin were in a romantic relationship and she was …

Beru suddenly remembered that Padme was pregnant and the child in front of her looked awfully a lot like her, so that must be her child. Their child.

"You're Padme Amidala and Anakin Skywalker's daughter, aren't you?" She asked, as gently as possible.

**Done :)**


	48. Chapter 48

**Chapter 48**

Laetitia looked up and saw the frown her uncle was giving her aunt. She couldn't believe Beru recognized her so easily.

"What are you talking about, Beru? We only know one Anakin Skywalker and he's a Jedi. He can't have kids."

"I'm sure. The lady Anakin came with 6 years ago was already pregnant with his child." She turned to Leah "You're their daughter, right?"

Laetitia just shook her head.

"Yeah, aunt Beru. I am."

Owen gasped. This was not how he'd expected his day to go. He didn't really like Anakin. He never did. He couldn't understand how his step-brother left his slave mother alone to fight wars. He just showed up after 10 years, asking for his mother and getting angry for not protecting her. They did everything they could, and like he had a right to be angry. He had left his mother alone to be a part of some cult. And it turns out, he didn't follow the Jedi laws and had a child.

His attention was on the ginger man behind his 'niece'.

"Who are you? And what's with the baby?"

Leah and Obi-wan looked at each other.

"Maybe it's better to have this conversation inside. If that's possible?" Leah asked as nicely as she could. She had to be. She needed them.

Before Owen could protest, Beru said "Of course. Come on in."

* * *

Inside the house, Laetitia and Obi-wan were sitting in front of Owen and Beru. Luke was getting a little fussy, so Beru was holding him. It was clear than she liked him.

"Okay, kid. Why don't you start with your name?" Owen asked her.

"Laetitia. Laetitia Shmi Skywalker."

"That's a beautiful name. And what about this one?" Beru asked as she turned to Luke.

"That … is my brother. Luke Obi-wan Skywalker."

Owen was getting more and more irritated. So Anakin didn't break the rules once but more seeing he has two children.

"You're one of them, aren't you? A Jedi?"

Leah didn't say anything. She knew Owen wasn't a fan of her dad but not this much.

"Yes. Yes, she is. I'm sure you've heard of Laetitia Naberrie before. She has been on the HoloNet a lot." Obi-wan answered for her.

That explained how a 5-year-old was able to walk, talk and act better than other kids her age.

"Okay, Laetitia Naberrie. What are you doing here? And where are your parents?"

"Um … my … uh … my parents are dead." She stuttered.

Owen and Beru looked at each other. Owen definitely did not expect that.

"I'm sorry to hear that. How did it happen?" Beru asked slowly.

Laetitia swallowed. How was she supposed to answer that?

"Uh … war happened. The Republic became a Galactic Empire and my parents died fighting." It was true from a certain point of view. At least that's what Leah wanted to remember.

"What do you want from us?"

"I was wondering if you could … if you took Luke in and raised him as one of your own."

* * *

Beru and Owen exchanged a look. Beru clearly wanted to say 'yes' but Owen?

"No. Absolutely not."

"Owen …"

"No, Beru. That kid is trouble like his dad. I am not going to have that kind of danger in my house. What if someone comes looking for him? Then my wife and I will be in danger because of your brother."

"Uncle Owen …"

"Don't call me that!" He snapped at Leah. "You may be Anakin Skywalker's daughter but that does not mean that you are my niece and I your uncle. As far as I'm concerned, you're just some kid who lost a war and destroyed the Galaxy in the process."

"You're being a bit harsh, don't you think?" Obi-wan asked.

"And who are you?"

"I'm …"

"Master." Leah cut Obi-wan off.

"Look, Mr. Lars, I know what I'm asking is a lot but I wouldn't come here if I had any other choice. My brother is innocent. You're right. It's my fault that the Galaxy is like this now but it's not his. It's not his fault that he has no family or that he was born when being a Force-sensitive is a crime. Please, I'm begging you. I just want my brother to be safe. I promised my mom I would keep him safe." She begged crying.

Obi-wan looked at her with tears in his eyes. He never expected Laetitia to be like this. Crying and fragile.

Owen looked at the kid in front of him with sympathy. He's be lying if he said that her words had no effect on him.

After a moment of silence, Owen said "Fine. He can stay. But I have a few conditions."

"Anything." Leah said happily.

"You can't see him. Ever."

Her smile disappeared. Did he even know what he was asking of her?

"Mr. Lars, that is impossible. Luke is Laetitia's last and only family. Her brother! How can you expect her to never see her brother?" Obi-wan asked in mild anger.

"If she even comes near him, I'll throw him out of this house."

"Owen!"

"Okay!" Leah said loudly with tears in her eyes, closing any other argument space from Obi-wan. "I'll never even come near him. Is there anything else?"

"Yeah. He'll be raised as 'Luke Lars'. He can never know about his true parentage or his magical power or whatever it is you Jedi call it. He'll be in danger if he does."

"On that, we can both agree. Now I have a request."

Owen raised his eyebrow. The kid was certainly bold.

"What is it?"

"Please remove my grandmother's gravestone. If Luke sees it, he might ask things. Questions that are better left unanswered."

Owen looked at her in disbelief and disgust. He may have not liked Anakin but Shmi was the closest thing he had to a mother. Who the hell does this kid think she is that she's asking him to destroy his mother's grave? But then again, he knew where she was coming from.

"Okay. We'll do that." He said quietly. "You can leave now."

"You won't even let her say goodbye?" Obi-wan asked. The man was really impossible.

"No. Get out of my house and leave my family alone."

**Done :)**


	49. Chapter 49

**Chapter 49**

Owen practically pushed Laetitia and Obi-wan out of the door. Obi-wan looked at her. She was truly broken.

Leah saw two gravestones outside of the Lars' house. She knew one of them was her grandmother.

She sat on the sandy ground and payed her respect.

"Hi, grandma. I'm Laetitia, your granddaughter. Sorry I haven't come here before. Dad wouldn't let me come to Tatooine unless I absolutely had to. You know how much he hates sand." She said chuckling to herself but started crying again.

"I'm sorry. I should have protected him instead of killing him. What a daughter I am, right? Now I come to Tatooine and see my grandmother for the first time and tell her son to destroy you. I'm sorry. I have to do this. I have to do this to protect Luke. He's the only one I have left, thing I care about."

While Leah was talking to her grandmother. Obi-wan was struggling as well.

He was apologizing to Shmi for failing her son. He had never met her but from the stories Anakin told him, she was a wonderful person.

He was supposed to train Anakin how to be a good Jedi and he had failed the one job he was supposed to have. And now he was failing his daughter too. By letting her destroy herself to save her brother. He knew what he had to do. He just wasn't sure if it was the right thing.

* * *

Obi-wan and Leah were walking away from the Lars' house when a voice suddenly stopped them.

"Laetitia!"

Leah turned around and saw Beru running after them.

"What is it, Mrs. Lars?"

"It's 'aunt Beru'. Owen might not accept you as his niece but you're mine, no matter what happens."

"Okay, aunt Beru." She said, trying to smile.

"I wanted to apologize for Owen's behavior. Believe it or not, he's just trying to protect us."

"And that's exactly what any father or husband should do. Put his family first and protect them until the end, not hurt them."

Beru frowned at her response. She could feel there was more to the story than what she was letting on. But Obi-wan knew exactly what Leah was talking about.

"Hey, don't worry about Luke. I promise I'll raise him as my own son."

Leah should be happy that Luke could get to have a kind mother like Beru, but her words hurt her more than anything else. Luke already had a mother. The best one in the whole Galaxy but she wasn't here anymore. He shouldn't need someone else to fill the job.

"Thank you. I know you will." She said, holding the scream she wanted to release in.

* * *

Obi-wan had found a small hut not so far from the Lars' house. Laetitia landed the Comet near and saw BB-8 rolling around in the sand.

They were both staring at the stars, not know how to deal with everything that had happened.

"Where are you gonna go?" Leah asked.

"I'm staying here."

"What?!" she half-shouted as she sat up.

"Someone has to protect Luke and watch over him."

"But Owen Lars was perfectly clear that he didn't want anything to do with us."

"He said _you_ couldn't meet him. He didn't say anything about me. I know he'll be safe here but it won't hurt to have someone watch over him. You know, just for a rainy day."

"Thank you." She simply said as she lied down.

"Are you alright?" Obi-wan asked, without looking at her.

Leah sighed deeply. She didn't even know what 'alright' even meant.

"I'm … numb. Just numb."

"It will get better."

"You really believe that?"

Obi-wan wanted to say 'yes' more than anything but he'd be lying if he did.

"You know after everything that's happened, I can't help but blame mom and dad for this."

"What do you mean?"

"I love them but they chose to stay and fight rather than just go away and live a peaceful life. They could've gone away after I was born."

"Being a Jedi was Anakin's destiny. He was the chosen one."

"Being the chosen one isn't an honor. It's a curse! Look around you. Everything that's happened is because of that. If Palpatine didn't believe dad was the chosen one, he wouldn't try to turn him to the dark side and I wouldn't have to kill him. He may have not said anything to you but he was always tortured by the idea."

Obi-wan sighed. There was a lot he didn't know about Anakin.

"Be that as it may, your parents stayed and fought for the Galaxy. They wanted to make the Galaxy livable so they could live in peace after, with you and Luke."

"Yeah and where are they right now?! I mean, look at Owen Lars. He's just a simple farmer, who has no idea how to even throw a punch and no one knows him. But he'll do anything to protect his family, even if it means not doing something heroic and save people. If you ask me, his job is more heroic that dad's." she said bitterly.

Obi-wan looked at Leah with sympathy. He knew where she was coming from and she was right. What did matter more? Being in a peaceful Galaxy without your parents or in a war but with them?

Laetitia took out her necklace and stared at it. Anakin had always said that the necklace would protect her. But how was it supposed to protect her this time?

Then some idea suddenly hit her.

* * *

"Master, do you have a Holo recorder?"

"Why?"

"I wanna record something."

Obi-wan placed a recorder in front of Laetitia.

"What exactly do you have in mind?"

"You'll see."

She started "This is a message from Laetitia Naberrie. I know Emperor Palpatine has said things about me but they are nothing but lies. I regret to inform you that both our Jedi Order and the Republic have fallen, with dark shadow of the Empire rising to take our place. This message is a warning and a reminder for any surviving Jedi. Trust only in the Force. The time of being able to use our power freely has passed and our future is uncertain. We will each be challenged. Our trust, our faith, our friendships. But we can't give up. We get up every day and hope that tomorrow, things will be better than they yesterday, before because I know they will be. I believe they will be. May the Force be with you … always."

Obi-wan ended the recording and stared at the 5-year-old in front of him. She had no hope or belief but gave it anyway to the others. She really is a remarkable child.

"Your parents would be proud of you. I know I am."

Laetitia smiled in appreciation.

"We need to place this message to Holocrons. I can hack it into them, if you want. The Jedi left or any Force-sensitive need to hear this."

"They will."

After a moment, he just said "I'm sorry, Leah."

"For what?" Leah frowned in confusion and turned around.

But she never got to hear his answer as he injected her with something and everything went black.

**Done :)**


	50. Chapter 50

**Chapter 50**

_Meanwhile On Coruscant_

Dark Emperor Sheev Palpatine was sitting on the throne he had made especially for him. Thexan had already left with his new master, Darth Vader, and Arcann stayed with his. Their true identities were not to be known in public. They were the secret weapons, known as 'Eternal Twins'. So basically, no one knew that they were literally the devil's spawns.

Arcann was practicing in front of him but Sidious' mind was completely somewhere else. He finally had what he wanted and planned for it for 15 years. Have the legendary chosen one by his side. Not only he could use his power but by turning Anakin to the dark side and his apprentice, he also made sure that the chosen one's threat was no longer one.

There was only one problem left.

Laetitia Skywalker.

* * *

From the second Sidious felt Laetitia's existence, he wanted her. She had powers that no one, not even her own father who was practically the most powerful Jedi ever existed, understood. Her strength in the Force even outmatched her father's.

She also had the ability to create and take life. Taking a life using only the Force is a Sith move but that doesn't mean she's not capable of doing it. Although she had only tried it on animals and plants, she could control the midi-chlorians and do things like speed up the process or even bring people back from the dead, if she put her mind to it.

But the Jedi had never allowed her to practice those things. They thought it would break the balance in the Force. 'What's dead should stay dead. It is the will of the Force' and blah blah blah.

Sidious didn't care. With powers and a will like hers, he could concur the entire Galaxy within a day. If only she decided to use all of what's been given to her. If only she turned to the dark side.

The whole point of turning Anakin Skywalker to the dark side wasn't just because Sidious wanted to have powers like his by his side, or even destroy the prophecy by destroying the chosen one. It also to have Laetitia by his side.

He thought if she went through something that made her enraged, she would be vulnerable to his manipulations, because she would never fall for his tricks and promises like her father. He figured that experience should be being betrayed by the person she loved the most. Her father.

To be honest, Sidious didn't expect such a harsh response and reaction from Laetitia. He expected her to be angry, sad, then angry again, disappointed but at the end, she would stay by her father's side. He had expected her to do literally anything other than what had gone down. Laetitia dismembering her own father and leaving for dead as he was burning in lava.

But it was still possible. Now that she had gone through the most unspeakable thing, having to witness her father kill her pregnant mother, then kill her father and lose her sibling in one day, which happened to be her birthday. She was broken, which meant vulnerable to the dark side and weak to resist it.

* * *

That was good but what was he supposed to do with Vader?

He's her father and those two loved each other so much that no one could even imagine. Sidious had thought after what she had done, Vader would kill his daughter on sight but that didn't happen. It won't.

Palpatine was sure of it when he saw Vader asking for his daughter the first thing after waking up. It was clear he still loved her. Saving her soul was the reason he turned to the dark side and the loss of her is what made him stay. But none of that mattered. As long as she was alive, his Empire would never be safe. He would never be safe.

He knew that when Vader and Laetitia saw each other again, there was a possibility that Vader would return to being Anakin Skywalker, the chosen one. It wasn't even a possibility. He was sure of it. She always had an annoying way to calm him down.

Sidious had that problem taken care of for now. By telling his apprentice that his daughter had killed herself. He knew that Padme lived long enough to give birth to another Skywalker child but he also felt him disappear in the Force. Which was a good thing. That meant he was dead. The last thing he needed was to have another Skywalker brat hell-bent on killing him.

What he couldn't get out of his head was what he saw when he sucked the life Force out of Padme Amidala. Laetitia's eyes. Anger, disgust and hatred were flowing through them. Those were the perfect qualities to become a Sith Lord but it wasn't a good thing for Sidious. All the anger he felt from her was towards him.

That was the moment he realized that no matter which side Laetitia Skywalker ended up on, he would be on the exact opposite and she would kill him.

Having her power at his disposal was a good thing but it meant nothing if he was dead.

He couldn't take that risk. He needed to find her and get rid of her, without Vader knowing. Even if she was turned to the dark side, the anger that he felt from her was something that would only grow if she was a Sith.

* * *

Sidious stopped whatever he was doing because of what he felt in the Force. He could no longer feel the daughter of Anakin Skywalker. She was gone and disappeared from the Force. It was as if she was … dead.

Sidious checked in the Force to make sure but what he was feeling was right. Laetitia Skywalker was dead. Who knows? Maybe what he told his apprentice was right and she really couldn't take in everything that happened and killed herself.

He smiled to himself. A big problem was taken care of, without even having to lift a finger.

All that mattered was that Laetitia Skywalker was no more a problem to him.

* * *

_On the other side of the Galaxy_

Laetitia was coming into. She slowly opened her eyes. She carefully looked around and realized that she was on a transport ship. Who knows from where and to what destination.

She groaned a little bit and sat up. She saw a young girl approach her. A young man followed her. They looked to be around 15 years old. They both had brown hair and but the boy's eyes were brown and the girl's were blueish green.

"Are you awake now? You were sleeping straight from Tatooine." The girl said.

_Tatooine? Where is that?_

"You okay, kid?" The boy asked.

"Um … uh … I'm sorry, who are you?" Laetitia asked frowning. She had no idea what was happening.

"You speak really well for a kid, and kinda bold." The boy said wondering.

"I'm Qi'ra. This is my partner, Han." The girl said pointing her hand at the boy.

"Hey." Han shook his head.

"Who are you?" Qi'ra continued.

Leah did her best to remember the answer to that question but no matter how hard she tried, she couldn't.

After a moment, she said "I have no idea."

**Done :)**


	51. Chapter 51

note: this whole chapter is a flashback of what happened between chapter 49 and 50. I usually hate it when I'm the reader and left hanging like this but I have to admit, it is an interesting way ;)

**Chapter 51**

_..._

_Flashback of what happened on Tatooine_

Obi-wan gently put down the unconscious Laetitia. He looked at her for a while. Master Yoda and senator Organa wanted to use her, just like the Jedi council had her entire life. She had been nothing but a powerful weapon and the Jedi decided to use her to their benefits instead of fighting against her. It finally made sense why she was so powerful and strong in the Force. She was Anakin's daughter. The chosen one's daughter.

And now the Jedi wanted her to fight her own father. Granted, the said father was a murderous Sith Lord but still, it was her father. Laetitia had always loved Anakin, even when they were lying to the Jedi about their true relationship, it was clear that they both loved each other so much. Leah wasn't the one to choose but if someone asked her who she loved the most in the whole Galaxy, it would've been Anakin.

Obi-wan sighed deeply. What was he supposed to do? If he didn't do anything, Laetitia would kill her father without even knowing. And if he did what he wanted to do, he would never be forgiven, not that he deserved to be. It was inhumane.

Knowing Laetitia, if she ever found out that she had killed Anakin, again, she would be broken so much that she might even think of taking her own life. Obi-wan saw how she was taking Anakin's 'death'. She practically had lost her will to live. If she knew what she did, she would never be able to live with herself. Except she didn't.

* * *

Obi-wan took out a drug he had secretly took from Polis Massa. If one was injected with it, they would forget every memory they had and won't even remember their name. In his time as a Jedi, Obi-wan had encountered people who knew about this special drug. It wasn't popular but it also had no side effect. Aside from losing your memory.

Laetitia could use a fresh start. She never got to act as a child, even though she was still one. She had been a general at the age of 5, witnessed thousand deaths of her friends and colleagues. She had been tortured, cut, hurt and everything else no one, not even an adult, should ever go through.

And there was also the fact that Anakin turned to the dark side and attacked his own wife and practically caused her death. Laetitia wouldn't fight Darth Vader and kill her father if she didn't even know she had to fight. She would be saved from both the Jedi and herself.

Obi-wan made his decision. He knew there was a chance that Laetitia got her memories back and when that happened, she would never forgive him, but it was a risk he had to take. For her sake.

Obi-wan had the drug in his hand. His hand was shaking. He knew it was the right thing to do but that didn't mean it was easy.

He pushed down all the negative feelings and injected Leah in the neck. She moaned a bit from being injected but it wasn't enough to wake her up. The drug would also make the person pass out as soon as they were injected. It's just how they took effect.

It was working. Obi-wan could feel it in the Force. It was like each memory was disappearing one by one, one after another, until there was no more memory to be erased.

_The Force._ Obi-wan just remembered that wiping her memories wasn't enough as long as she had access to Force. It didn't even mean anything. All had to happen was just a feeling in the Force or even a vision, like Anakin burning in Mustafar or even her name. There weren't a lot of girls who were named 'Laetitia'. If she heard her name in a vision, she would never stop until she found out what it meant. Laetitia was nothing if not stubborn and smart.

Obi-wan figured that the only way to protect Leah was to block her connection to the Force. He didn't like it. Without the Force, she would be completely alone. However, it was the only way.

He ran to the Comet. He had seen Leah hide her Starfighter using the cloaked technology she had added to it. He found a Force-cuff in her ship and went to the hut Laetitia was in.

On his way, he saw Leah's droid, BB-8. He had completely forgotten about it. The droid was loyal and stubborn, like his maker. If he found out what was happening with Laetitia, he would do everything he could in his droid power to stop Obi-wan.

Obi-wan sighed. He would deal with that later. Right now, he had to hurry back to Laetitia before she woke up.

* * *

Obi-wan stopped and thought for a moment.

How was he supposed to use the Force-cuff of Laetitia without her noticing? It wasn't like he could just put a cuff on her wrist and not expect questions raising after. He could make it look like a bracelet or something like that but he neither had the time nor the skill to do it. Laetitia and Anakin were always the one obsessed with mechanics. Besides, what if she decided to take it off? It would ruin all his plan to protect her.

No, he needed a more permanent solution.

A good but a bit dangerous idea suddenly hit him. He carefully broke the Force-cuff and took out a small piece which was also effective. He gently cut Leah's right shoulder and very carefully put the Force-inhibitor chip inside. He used the Force to heal the injury. That way she didn't know she was a Force-sensitive and hopefully, she would never find out.

As soon as the chip was inside Laetitia's body, her hair color started to change. It turned from chocolate brown to colorless white. Obi-wan gasped. He had never seen Laetitia like this. She never let anyone, not even Anakin or Padme, see her like this. She had always used the Force to change her hair color. She never used dyeing because she didn't like them.

Obi-wan rubbed his chin. He had to dye her hair too. He was honestly surprised and horrified with himself. Yes, it was to protect her but did she even need it?

He sat down and just said "I am sorry, Laetitia. I promise, I will protect Luke with my life. I hope one day, if you get your memories back, you'll forgive me."

_End of flashback_

_..._

**Done :)**


	52. Chapter 52

**Chapter 52**

Han and Qi'ra looked at each other.

"What do you mean you have no idea?"

"Where am I? Who … am I?" Leah asked panicking.

"You're on a transport ship. The last destination is Corellia." Qi'ra explained.

"What's happening?! Why don't I remember anything?!" Laetitia begged with tears in her eyes. It wasn't really a question. She was just scared.

She put her head in her hands and looked down. She was a wreck.

"Hey kid, calm down." Han said, trying to relax the little girl in front of her, but it wasn't working.

"Why don't you have some water?"

* * *

After a while, Laetitia was finally calm. Well, as calm as one could be in her situation.

"Do you know anything about me?" Leah asked the two strangers.

"Well, we've never seen you before if that's what you're asking. All we saw before you woke up was that some guy brought you aboard on the ship." Han explained.

That got Laetitia's attention.

"Wait, did you see the guy? The one who brought me here?"

"I didn't get a good look at him. I thought he was just a father here with his kid …"

"He had blue eyes and ginger hair. I don't remember his face, though." Qi'ra said.

That was enough for Laetitia to go on. She had to find a ginger-haired man with blue eyes. There are a lot of people with that appearance but that didn't mean she should give up.

"How can I go back to this … Tatooine?"

Han blinked. "Do you even know what you're asking? You might not remember, kid, but Tatooine is no place for kids. Especially ones with …"

"I have no other choice! I have to find him."

"Who? The man who left you? He left you, kid! Why go looking for a father …"

"He's not my father." Leah suddenly said.

"How do you know that? I thought you said you had no memory."

"I don't. It's just … a feeling. I'm close to him but I don't think I'm his daughter."

"Whatever. The point is, he left you. How do you even know he's not the reason you don't remember anything?" Han tried to reason with her.

It was weird. He had seen the girl for the first time and had only known her for 20 minutes but he felt like he had to protect her. Like she was his sister or something.

Laetitia looked down. To be honest, that thought did occur to her. But none of that mattered. That man was the only one who knew her and she would do anything to find him.

"Why do you wanna find him?" Qi'ra asked.

"I … I at least need to ask for my name." Leah said quietly.

Han looked at her with sympathy in his eyes. He felt sorry for the kid.

* * *

They were interrupted by a fake cough and the sound of laughter. By the looks of it, they were a bunch of criminals and losers.

"Hey, Han. What ya doin' here? Your Lady Proxima sent ya?"

"Qi'ra. You still with this loser?"

"You on White Worms business? I thought you two lovebirds left the place by now."

Leah was confused. She didn't know what 'White Worms' or who this 'Proxima' was. She doubts she even did before she had memories.

"Guys, we don't want any trouble." Han said, placing his hands in the air. He was giving them a fake smile.

"Oh but that's exactly what we want." One of them said, punching Han in the nose.

Leah gasped in horror but she got the feeling that it wasn't her first time seeing violence.

_What a pleasant first memory!_

"Han!" Qi'ra shrieked and tried to go to her boyfriend but another loser grabbed her from behind.

"Where do you think you're going, beautiful? We're not done with your boyfriend."

Qi'ra moved uncomfortably. She punched the guy in the stomach but twisted her ankle in the process. She was free but fell on the ground.

"You little …!" He raised his hand to hit her but Leah moved quickly and twisted his arm in the opposite direction.

The other guy who was holding Han let go of him and came at Laetitia. She dodged the punches easily and knocked the guy out.

The guy whose arm was twisted took out a knife and attacked Leah but she quickly took the knife out of his hands and scratched him in the face.

He fell on the ground and put his hand on his bleeding eye. He knew he was fighting a fight he couldn't win, so he ran out of there, leaving his friend behind.

* * *

Qi'ra and Han looked at Laetitia with wide open eyes. The way she fought, the way she easily and fearlessly knocked the big guys out. It was clear she had fought a lot in her short life. Who knew what she was doing before?

Laetitia stared into nothingness and whimpered.

_How did I even know how to throw a punch? I don't even look older than 5 or 6 years old. What the hell was I doing that I knew how to fight this well?_

"Han, are you okay?" Qi'ra asked as she tried to stand up but failed. Her ankle was twisted badly.

"Yeah. It was just a punch. Are _you _okay? Your ankle doesn't look so good." Han said as he ran to Qi'ra.

"It's twisted, not broken."

He placed a kiss on her cheek.

Qi'ra turned to Leah angrily "Have you been holding out on us? You're just a kid. How do you even know how to walk, let alone fight?!"

Leah just looked down. She didn't even know how to answer that.

"Qi'ra, give her a break. She's just a kid." Han whispered harshly.

"How did a 'kid' know how to fight so well to actually be able to cut them with a knife?"

Han didn't say anything. He was shocked too. It was clear the kid was too, more than them, even.

"Just tell me something, kid. Were you … an assassin or something?" Han asked laughing. He didn't mean what he said but that put Leah to deep thought.

_Is that why someone took my memories? Because I did bad things and hurt people?_

**Done :)**


	53. Chapter 53

**Chapter 53**

Qi'ra was sitting on the ground, still shocked with what she had just witnessed. It wasn't even possible.

Some idea suddenly hit her. She and Han wanted to leave the White Worms and this mysterious kid could be their ticket out of it. Proxima would be more than thrilled to have a child by her side. That way she could make a warrior out of her, if she wasn't already one. A perfect smuggler and bounty hunter.

"How's your leg?"

Han's voice brought Qi'ra back to reality.

"It's already healed." She changed her position and was facing Han.

"Listen, I have an idea."

"Okay. About what?"

"About the girl."

"What about her?"

"Are we really gonna send her back to Tatooine?"

"That's what she wants and I think she's a little too stubborn to change her mind."

"How about … we take her to Corellia with us?"

Han almost jumped out of his seat.

"Okay, I'm not saying Tatooine is a good place but what makes you think that that moisty planet is a better option?"

"We could trade her to Proxima. Her for us."

Han scoffed. He couldn't believe what Qi'ra was suggesting.

"Think about it. Proxima would love to get her hands on someone like her. And the kid needs a purpose …"

"Yeah. That is a great plan but I just don't see how throwing a five-year-old kid who has amnesia, in the arms of the great Lady Proxima would do us any good." Han snapped.

"It would set us free. Han, we've always wanted to leave …"

"Not like this." Han said quietly as he pushed himself away.

"What, you really think that I like doing this? We don't have a choice! It's either us staying or her joining. We should choose us above anything else. That's how we've survived."

Han went deep to his thought. She was right. They should choose themselves above anyone else. That's what survival was. That's how they managed to stay alive for their entire life. But this was different.

He had just met the kid. She had no memory of her life, didn't even know her own name or her parents. She was a wreck as it was. She couldn't have more pressure in her life. She would snap and do something stupid, like hurt herself or even worse.

And now Qi'ra was saying to give her the life they were escaping. That was practically literal hell. Han wouldn't willingly put her through that.

"Not like this. Okay? We'll find another way."

"Han …"

"Qi'ra, no. We are NOT doing this. End of discussion." Han said and didn't wait to hear Qi'ra's reply as he walked out of the room.

* * *

Laetitia was wandering around in the transport ship. She still couldn't wrap her head around what happened.

From what she could tell, she couldn't be more than 5 or 6 years old. So how the hell did she know how to fight and injure 2 smugglers who were 5 times her size?

She wondered, wondered and wondered.

She could feel something inside of her that was empty. Like a void. It wasn't just her memories. She knew that much. But there was something else. Like she was in great despair. Maybe that was the reason why she felt like that.

She saw a mirror, so she walked to it. She hadn't gotten the chance to take a look at her face since she woke up without memories. Meaning she had no idea what she looked like.

She stood in front of the mirror but gasped when she saw the scar on her face.

_How did I get this?_

She softly touched the big scar on her small face. The scar was big enough that it had ripped her left eyebrow and cut the eye under it in half.

She took a closer look. She saw that her eyes were chocolate brown and she focused on her hair. It was brown but Leah felt there was something wrong with it. Like it wasn't supposed to be like this.

She looked down at her body but saw another scar on it. Well, multiple scars but one grabbed her complete attention. The grey skin on the left side of her chest.

She touched it grossly but it felt weird. Like the skin cells were dead and it was a dead tissue.

Around her neck, there was a necklace hanging. It was beautiful. It had a colorless crystal which shone in light and changed its color to purple. On the crystal, there was a metal piece. Leah took a closer look and saw a flower-shaped metal on the purple crustal. For whatever reason, the necklace meant a great deal to her.

She still didn't remember anything from her past, mysterious life but she knew one thing. She had seen things that no five-year-old has. No adult has.

* * *

Laetitia couldn't hold the frustration she felt in any longer so she punched the metal wall. The punch was strong enough that the wall had signs of punching on it. Three knuckles.

She felt Han closing in on her.

"How you doing, kid?"

Leah gave him a sharp look.

"Right, stupid question. Listen, we, uh, are you sure you wanna go back? To Tatooine? That planet is not exactly kid-friendly. Besides, you don't even know if you'll find anything."

"I need answers. I have no idea what I used to do in my life. If there is even a possibility that I'll get them on Tatooine, then that's exactly where I'm going."

Han sighed. He had a feeling that no matter what he said, the kid would still do what she wanted.

"Okay. Well, we'll reach Corellia in a few hours and then the ship will turn around and go to the planets we passed on our way. If you wanna get to Tatooine, you'll have to wait for 12 hours or so."

Leah nodded in understanding. She had no idea what she was gonna do but one thing was sure. She needed to go to Tatooine. She could feel it in her guts that she had something important there. Something or someone.

**Done :)**

* * *

Okayy, this was chapter 53. Hope you enjoyed it. Yes, I brought Han and Qi'ra to the picture. And before you ask, no. Laetitia and Han are NOT going to be a couple. They'll just be really good friends. In Leah's time on Tatooine, we'll see some new characters joining the story.

Follow it and see what happens ;)


	54. Chapter 54

**Chapter 54**

The transport ship reached Corellia.

Laetitia was standing away from Han and Qi'ra. Things were kind of awkward between them.

"Come on. That's us." Qi'ra said holding Han's hand but he stopped.

"What?"

"I'm not coming."

Qi'ra blinked in confusion. "What do you mean you're not coming? Proxima wants us here. We have to report back to her."

"And we will. Just … a bit later." Han said slowly. He was looking at the kid behind them.

"You're going to Tatooine, aren't you?"

Han sighed. "Yeah, I'll send the kid to Tatooine, show her around and then, come back."

Qi'ra exhaled in frustration. "I can't believe this. You don't even know this kid. She is not your responsibility."

"I'm making it mine." He said firmly.

"Look …" He said as he took Qi'ra's hands "I can't just leave a kid alone. You and I both know what it's like to be alone on the streets, not know what to do. No one deserves to go through that. She doesn't deserve to go through that. I'll take her to Tatooine and come back to you. I promise."

Qi'ra narrowed her eyes and looked at him. He was using the 'you're better than that to let a kid go through what we went through' card.

"You have a soft heart, Han."

"C'mon. You love me for it." Han smirked.

"Yes, I do."

They kissed briefly until Qi'ra walked out of the ship, not taking her eyes off of her boyfriend.

* * *

Laetitia and Han were sitting on the ground. They still had about 10 hours to reach Tatooine.

"Thanks for staying back … with me." Leah said, breaking the silence.

"I know you didn't have to. And your girlfriend didn't want you to"

"Nah, it's fine. You'll just owe me a favor." Han said coolly as he lied down to sleep.

"I can live with that."

"Besides, Qi'ra might act tough and cold but inside, she's really a nice person. Once you get to know her."

"Hmm. How long have you two been together?"

"3 or 4 years? I guess. We met when we were 11. We've been together ever since. When we first met …"

"Yeah, I don't care."

Han looked at her with fake angry eyes.

"Rude."

"At least I can fight. I didn't have my ass handed to me earlier."

"I have no idea what you're talking about. And like I said, rude. You're not supposed to use that kinda language."

"Whatever."

They both laughed. It was weird. It was like they had been friends for a long time.

* * *

Han was already sleeping but was preventing Leah to do that. He was snoring really loudly.

She noticed 2 men come in. They were wearing a full body white armor.

There was something strange about them. Laetitia could feel it wasn't her first time seeing people like that.

"Who are they?" She asked Han quietly.

Han opened his eyes. He saw them but closed his eyes again, leaning back.

"Stormtroopers. Here to 'serve us citizens'. Though if you ask me, they're the Emperor's monkeys."

Leah shook her head in confusion. She had no idea what he was talking about.

"You know, the Emperor ... He's been that for 2 days but already owning the place. Emperor Sheev …"

"… Palpatine." Laetitia finished quickly and angrily. It was like an instinct. She almost jumped up when she realized what she had just said.

_How did I even know that?_

Han sat up and faced Leah. "Yeah. How do you know that?"

Leah rose her shoulders "I don't know. I don't even know who he is or what he looks like. I probably met him before or knew him somehow."

Han scoffed "Kid, he's the Emperor. A kid like you could never even dream to meet people like him. It's not like you're a princess or anything."

Leah was about to say something but stopped. She could have sworn she had met this Sheev Palpatine guy and didn't like him. Even by mentioning his name, she could feel anger and hatred rising inside of her, though she had no idea why.

"Why is he an Emperor for only 2 days?"

"Because before that, he was the chancellor of the Republic. Now, he's the Emperor ruling his own dark Empire." Han said bitterly. It was clear he wasn't a fan of the Empire.

"Well, wasn't there somebody to stop him? A Republic is better than an Empire."

"Shh. You trying to get us killed?" Han whispered.

"I'm not really involved in all this but I heard the Jedi tried to kill him. And the Emperor returned the favor by wiping them out. They're all dead. Even if they're not, they're traitors and to be terminated on sight."

Leah frowned. "The Jedi?"

Han opened his eyes in annoyance. He wasn't gonna get any sleep.

"Yes, the Jedi. They're legends among people. You know, people with some … weird powers. They were like a cult, living in a temple. They were known to be the 'keepers of the peace' but in the last 5 years, with the Clone Wars going on around, they _fought_ for peace." Han explained "And died for it, if you ask me" He added.

Leah just nodded in understanding. For reasons she couldn't explain, she felt tied to these Jedi. But why?

She just shook the feeling and went to sleep.

* * *

Laetitia found herself in a hill full of hot stones, with a river of lava passing by its edge.

She saw a man. She couldn't see his face. It was blurred but he had blonde hair. All she knew was that he was in pain.

She took a closer look and saw why. The man was injured and cut. He was limbless, begging for help.

_Who is he? What monster did this to him?_

She was about to go help him, pull him out but the lava caught a piece of his clothes and he was on fire.

She heard the agonizing scream of a man who was on fire. She wanted to move, to help him before it was too late, but she couldn't. It was like she was frozen, with no control of her body.

All she could do was to watch the man, whom she had no idea who he was, suffer.

**Done :)**


	55. Chapter 55

**Chapter 55**

Han woke up from the sound of screaming. It was from the kid.

He jumped up and saw her crying and screaming. It was like a scream for help or to stop something.

He ran to her and held her.

"Hey! Hey! It was just a dream. It's okay. You're awake now." He said softly.

Laetitia was catching her breath. She couldn't stop the tear from coming.

"It didn't feel like it." She said panting.

"What was the scream about?" Said a voice through a helmet.

Han and Leah turned around and saw a Stormtrooper standing behind them.

"Yes, sir. It was nothing. Just a bad dream. Sorry to bother you." Han chuckled nervously.

"You alright, kid?" The Stormtrooper asked suspiciously.

"Yeah … I'm … fine."

* * *

As soon as the Stormtrooper left, Han turned to Laetitia.

"You okay? You were screaming."

"I'm fine. Like you said, it was just a dream." She said wiping the tears off her face. She didn't know who she was reassuring. Han or herself.

"Well, what did you see?"

Leah gulped "I saw a … man."

"Doesn't sound so bad." Han smirked.

"He had no arms or legs." Leah said, killing Han's mood.

"Oh."

"And he was on fire."

"Okay. Yeah. That does sound bad." Han admitted quickly.

"Yeah."

"What did he look like?"

"I don't know. His face was blurred. All I could see was that he had blond hair before it caught on fire."

"It was just a dream, kid. Don't read too much into it." Han said, trying to make Laetitia feel better.

"No, it wasn't a dream. I think it was a … memory." She said slowly.

"A memory? You mean to tell me that, in your five or six years being on this Galaxy, you've seen someone burn alive?"

Leah didn't answer. What was she supposed to say?

"Jeez, kid. Who the hell were you?"

"I have no idea."

* * *

"Okay, kid. Here we are. Tatooine."

Leah stepped out of the ship. It was kind of different than she had expected but yet, familiar. And the feeling was strange too. She was being drawn to this place.

"It's … sandier … than I thought."

Han chuckled.

"Yep. And in here, you don't have to worry about the Empire, Republic, war or whatever happening in the whole Galaxy. In here, the only thing that matters is Jabba the Hutt. You're gonna have to learn Huttese language too, if you stay here, which I wouldn't recommend but not that it matters."

Laetitia looked at Han, showing him that she took the hint.

"I have to do this. If I don't find what I'm looking for, then I'll come find you on Corellia."

"Then it's a deal. But stay here and don't come to Corellia at any circumstances. As bad as Tatooine is, that place is worse. Besides, Qi'ra and I aren't staying there for much longer. We'll do whatever it takes to get off that moisty stinky planet and then come find you. To check up on you"

"Promise?"

"Promise."

"Oh and uh … if you ever need my help, don't hesitate to tell me."

"Yes, your highness" Han bowed to mock her.

"Get out of here." Leah pushed him away.

"Oh, I have to, since the ship's leaving." He said, running to the ship.

"Hey kid!"

Leah turned around.

"Take care of yourself."

She nodded and saw the ship Han was in disappear into nothingness.

* * *

_5 days later_

It had been 5 days since Laetitia went to Tatooine and stayed there.

She had gone from house to house, person to person, to find the person that left her in the transport ship, where she met Han and Qi'ra.

Even if she couldn't find him, it was enough as long as she found someone who knew who she was. Seeing that Tatooine was the last location she was in, that would be the place where she lived or mostly stayed in.

She had asked anyone she could find about herself but so far, she came across no that knew her.

She was walking down a back street where she was suddenly blocked when a group of bullies circled around her.

"You lost, kiddo?"

"Now, what is a small kid like you doing here?"

Leah scoffed. They definitely did not pick the best time to mess around. Or the best person, for that matter. She didn't know anything about her past but if the last few days were any indication, she could beat the hell out of those guys easily.

And if she was being honest with herself, she needed this. To punch something.

She had no memory of her past, and the mysterious burning man had never left her dreams. Nightmares, basically. Every time she closed her eyes to rest, she would be more tired than ever because she watched the same man suffer the same thing over and over again.

"Waiting for you to find me. Free piece of advice? Get out of my sight before you regret it."

All of them laughed.

"Free piece of advice? Come with us quietly, kid. Lady Proxima wants to have a word."

_Proxima? Han's boss, Proxima?_

Now it made more sense. It seemed to be more like an errand than bullying.

One of them, who seemed to be the leader, closed their distance and hit Leah in the head repeatedly.

"I have seen a lot of things in my life but never have I been threatened by a kid half my size. I don't care how much Qi'ra paid us. You're not going anywhere until I beat the hell out of you. She said alive, not well."

Leah touched her head. It was swollen but she had a feeling she had gone through worse.

_Qi'ra? I knew I couldn't trust her! She betrayed me already?_

"There is a first time for everything. Just don't say I didn't warn you."

She quickly raised her leg and hit the boy, who had hit her, in the head. He fell on the ground. The hit was strong so much that his head was bleeding.

Everyone looked at her, scared.

"Anyone else? Come on, don't be shy." Leah taunted them.

"What the hell is going on here?!" Said a voice from Leah's back.

* * *

She turned around and saw a male human standing. It looked like he was trying to stop the fight he knew was gonna happen.

"Get out of here." He threatened.

Once they were alone, he ran to Laetitia and looked at her head.

"Are you alright? You took a hard blow to the head."

"I'm fine. Who are you?" She asked as polite as she could but it still sounded rude.

The man chuckled "My name is Kitster. Kitster Banai."

**Done :)**


	56. Chapter 56

**Chapter 56**

… "My name is Kitster. Kitster Banai. You?"

Leah just looked down. She wasn't about to tell a man she had no idea who he was about her situation, that she had no memory and she was looking for the person who dropped her in a transport ship and left her there like an unwanted meat.

She just kept looking away, frown not leaving her face.

Kitster chuckled with amused eyes. She reminded him of someone he used to know.

"You're a weird kid, you know that? Come on. Let's have that checked."

"What?"

"Your head. You were hit pretty badly. It's better to be safe than sorry. Come on. Let's go to my house."

"I'm fine."

"You don't look 'fine'."

"Even so, it's none of your business, so just go away and leave me alone!" She said angrily and left.

* * *

Laetitia was sitting on the ground against a wall. She wrapped her arms around herself and was hugging herself. She shrunk even more when she noticed that man she saw earlier come closer.

He, too, sat on the ground but he couldn't see Laetitia because she was sitting behind him. He didn't turn around to face her but knew she was there.

"I know. I know. You told me to leave you alone but sorry. I can't do that when I see a kid that is hurt."

Leah didn't say anything.

"Can you talk? I know you're young but you seemed to speak pretty well for a kid like you."

Leah didn't answer him.

"Look, I know you think you're fine but I don't think you are. Let's go to my house and have your head looked at. I won't do anything weird. I promise."

Leah considered that for a moment but she shook her head in decline. She wouldn't go to a house she had no idea who it belonged to.

"Fine! Then, I'll stay here for however long with you. I won't leave without you," He said with fake and childish anger in his voice.

Kitster chuckled to himself.

"You're just as stubborn as he was. My best friend. He, too, denied it when he was in pain because he wanted to look strong. One time, he even collapsed but kept insisting he was 'fine', just like you are." He smiled sadly and muttered to himself "I can't believe he's gone."

Leah felt like there was a story behind it and it was sad, seeing the look on his face.

Kitster just kept talking and Laetitia kept listening, while pretending otherwise.

* * *

_2 days later_

Laetitia was sitting on a chair in this Kitster Banai's house. He didn't leave as he said and stayed with her for two days. Finally, Leah was convinced to go with him.

She looked around awkwardly. It was a modest house. A small living room that had a sofa, a small kitchen where you could barely eat it and a bedroom. She didn't look inside it but from what she saw, there was a bed there.

She felt uncomfortable. She had no idea who he was and yet, she was in his house.

"Where did you get these scars and bruises?" Kitster asked, touching Leah's body.

"Trouble at home?"

Leah scoffed bitterly.

_If only._

"Okay. Sore subject. Got it." He paused "This isn't gonna do it. Let's go find a med-droid or something."

Leah came out of her thoughts.

"Hmm?"

"I said let's go find a med-droid."

"But I'm fine. There's no need." She smiled to reassure him.

"I think you have a concussion."

"No, I don't."

"Then why don't you remember your name?"

Leah blinked and almost jumped out of her seat.

_How did he know?_

"Uh … that … that's not true." She stuttered.

"Really? Then what's your name?"

Leah looked away. She was getting uncomfortable and irritated having this conversation.

"What about your home? Your parents? Where are they? They must be worried sick."

"I don't know." She said quietly.

Kitster looked at her.

_The concussion must be worse than I thought._

"I said I don't have a concussion!" She said, being irritated.

* * *

Kitster and Leah both jumped out of their seats.

Leah just realized he didn't say anything. So how did she know what he thought? How did she hear it?

"Did you just … read my mind? How?"

"Uh … uh … No. I just … guessed that's what ... you were thinking." She smiled nervously.

Kitster looked at he suspiciously but let it go. He seemed to be convinced.

"Okay. Back to the subject. What do you mean you don't know? I know you're too young to remember the details but you should at least know your name or your address."

"I don't remember."

Kitster looked at her with confused eyes, demanding an explanation.

Leah sighed "I don't know what happened but I have no memory of what's happened in my life before a few days ago where I woke up in a transport ship, on its way to Corellia."

Kitster just shook his head. This was too much and definitely, not what he expected.

"Wait, a transport ship? To Corellia? That criminal planet? But if that's where you were going, what are you doing here? On Tatooine?"

"I was told someone dropped me off the ship and he was last seen on Tatooine …"

"And you came back here to find that person." He completed the sentence for her.

"Okay. Well, what does he look like? I've on Tatooine my whole life. I know everybody around here." He said, trying to help her.

"I don't know."

"What?"

"I don't know what he looks like. I just know he has ginger hair."

"That narrows it down to nothing. Everyone here has ginger hair."

"Look, I know it's a long shot but I have to find him!" She snapped.

"I'm sorry … It's not ... I'm just …" She paused, looking for words to describe her feelings and situation but found none.

"I know. It's okay." He said, holding he hand.

"Why don't you stay here for the time being?"

"Here?"

"Just until you find what you're looking for." Kitster said smiling.

Leah just looked at him, appreciating his offer. She couldn't just stay on the streets and she spent the last two days with him. He didn't seem like a bad person.

"Is that … okay?"

"I wouldn't offer if it wasn't."

**Done :)**


	57. Chapter 57

**Chapter 57**

_3 months later_

It had been 3 months since Laetitia had been on Tatooine, staying in Kitster's house. He was kind enough to let her stay and she really needed to stay somewhere she felt comfortable. And for whatever reason, Kitster's house was.

"Still no luck?" Kitster said as Leah came in.

"Nope." She said sadly as she sat down.

Kitster looked at her wit sympathy. He knew what she was looking for was practically impossible but he didn't want to be the one taking the hope away from the kid. And he knew that Leah wouldn't give up, not so easily.

"If I tell you something, do you promise not to get mad?"

Leah looked at him, frowning in suspicion "If you're about to tell me to stop looking for …"

"I wasn't going to say that ... in those words." Kitster interrupted her.

"Look, you wanna find the person you were last seen with, I get that. And I hope you find him too, but … take a minute to think. Do you really want to?"

Leah looked at him.

"Based on what you've told me about what you know about your previous life, you went through unspeakable things, God knows what. Maybe that person thought this could be your fresh start."

"It wasn't his decision to make." Leah said with angry tears in her eyes.

"Yes, it wasn't. And no one deserves that but that's the situation you're in right now. I'm not asking you to stop looking for him. I'm not in your situation. I can only guess what you're feeling. But you've stopped living your life to find something you might never find. It's not healthy."

"You could live your life and enjoy it. You're only 5 or 6 years-old. You could start over again. Sometimes losing your memory isn't a bad thing. You forget all the bad things that happened to you. Yes, the good ones will be gone as well but … you could always make new ones." He said softly.

"Who knows? Maybe you'll find him when you won't expect to." He added smiling.

Leah wiped the tears off her face and looked away. She didn't wanna say he was right, even though she knew he was.

"You might not remember your name but that doesn't mean you can't have another. Think about it. How cool is it to name yourself?" He was trying to cheer her up but it wasn't really working.

"What do you think of 'Ami'?"

Leah looked up.

"'Ami'? Why 'Ami'?"

"You remember the best friend I told you about? The one who was like my brother but is gone since when I was about your age? His name was Anakin but we called him 'Ani'. 'Ami' is the only female name similar to 'Ani'. You know, you remind me of him a lot. He was stubborn, brave, tough and yet, kind. He was living a life he didn't deserve to, either." He said, going deep into his thoughts.

Leah frowned.

_Why does that name sound so familiar? Did I know him?_

"What happened to him?"

Kitster sighed sadly. He had heard the Emperor's message. That Anakin and his family had died fighting for people. That did sound like him and anyone who had a drop of his blood would happily die if it meant saving lives.

"That's a story for another day. So what do you think, 'Ami Banai', maybe?"

There was silence. Kitster had no idea what was going on inside her head.

"I like that." Laetitia ..., no. Ami smiled.

(pronounced as 'Amy', /ˈeɪ.mi/)

* * *

_6 years later_

6 years had passed. The Galactic Empire had been exactly what it sounded like. An Empire.

At the beginning, Emperor Palpatine had been a bit cautious about people's reaction but that didn't last for long. Now, anyone who would ever dare to say a word about the Empire, they would be either executed immediately or locked up in a prison, getting tortured.

The new-born Rebellion was getting stronger every day.

Palpatine didn't realize that his terror over people would only drive them away further. Fear worked on everyone but the extent was different. Even the people who were afraid would help in any way they could to help the situation.

They did their best to hide but they could never run away from Darth Vader. That's what he was for. To do his master's bidding while he was busy coming up with dictatorial ways to put fear in people's lives.

Darth Vader's job was to deal with the people in the Rebellion, known as the Rebels. He had been hunting the Force-sensitives for the past 6 years, so much so that there were no one left to hunt. They were all either dead or an Inquisitor, a slave to the dark side and the Emperor.

All these events were happening in the Galaxy, while Tatooine was like what it's been always like. Jabba the Hutt was in charge. No one even cared about the Emperor because his terror had no effect on them. It would take a while for Stormtroopers to get here, while Jabba could kill you in a second.

* * *

An 11-year-old Ami worked in an auto repair shop. She found out that she had a natural gift to fix things. She wasn't a slave. Her boss, Pax Bonkik, was actually nice and took care of her. He was a friend of Kitster.

6 years and still no sign of the mystery man who had left her in the ship. 6 years and that burning man still took place in every dream she ever had.

Not once, not even once, did she go to sleep and saw something other than some man she had no idea burning limbless in lava.

Maybe that was her punishment of whatever it is she did in her past life. She even had a name for him. 'Fire Man'.

She would wake up screaming at night, unable to breath from being tortured by what she saw. At least she had Kitster by her side. He found out about the nightmares the night Ami decided to stay and because of it, he would stay with her to help her because she needed it.

It was 2 months later that Ami noticed something strange about her hair. It was growing naturally but the color wasn't. It was white.

At first, Ami was freaked out that she had white hair. She never saw that one coming. Kitster solved that problem by helping her dye her hair every month, so no one would realize there was something different about it.

Kitster had been really wonderful. Ami had no idea what she was gonna do without him or even where she would be.

The thought of not finding that man had always bothered her but Kitster was right. She couldn't stop living because of something that might never happen.

* * *

She was done with her day in the shop. She said goodbye to her boss and left for home but a strange voice stopped her.

"Laetitia?"

**Done :)**


	58. Chapter 58

**Chapter 58**

Ami unintentionally turned around, ready to respond to that name. For whatever reason, it sounded familiar. The voice wasn't coming from a human. It was from a Wookiee. They were basically giant moving carpets who lived on the planet Kashyyyk.

"Laetitia?" The Wookiee roared.

"Excuse me?"

"It's me. Chewbacca. Remember? Your friend Ahsoka Tano saved me a while back, during the Clone Wars. Ahsoka introduced us when I brought her back to Coruscant." He said in his language.

Ami's eyes popped out of her skull.

_What the hell is he talking about? And why does that name, 'Ahsoka Tano', sound familiar?_

"Come on, you furball! We haven't go all day!" Said an irritated voice from behind. It was getting closer, closer, closer and …

A familiar face came out. One Ami knew.

"Han?!"

"Kid?!"

They both chuckled and hugged each other for a moment.

"What are the odds? You're still on Tatooine?!" Han said breaking the hug.

"Yeah. It just … turned out this way."

"Hmm. Look at you! You're so big now."

"That is really sweet. Nice to see you've grown up over the past 6 years." She smirked.

"Yeah, I couldn't help it."

"How do you know her?" Chewbacca roared.

"Um, well … technically, I don't."

"I met him 6 years ago on a transport ship. I saved his ass." Ami explained.

"You did not." Han said quietly.

"You wanna try that again?" She raised her eyebrow.

Han looked away, not wanting to give her the satisfaction.

"Speaking of which, where's Qi'ra?" She asked while avoiding eye contact. She didn't want to bring up to Han that his girlfriend tried to kidnap her the first day she got there.

Han's smile disappeared as the mention of Qi'ra.

"Han?"

"She's gone." Han said quietly.

"What do you mean? What happened?"

"Well, we escaped Corellia, as we said we would, but Qi'ra couldn't make it out. I tried to get back but it was impossible. Anyway, a while ago, I saw her again but she left when I was done with the job. I waited for her but … she just got rid of me and left."

Ami was surprised. Not that Qi'ra left but that she did it to Han. She could feel the sadness in his voice.

"So let me get this straight. You went from being a smuggler … to being a smuggler?" She joked, trying to cheer him up.

Han chuckled.

"Well … huh. I never thought of it that way. The point is, now I answer to myself."

"Hmm … So, you don't have to deliver something to someone? Oh, wait! That's what you did on Corellia." She said, smiling.

"Well, I have my own ship." He said, trying to get back at her.

"Come on, kid. I'll show ya."

"It's Ami."

"What it?"

"My name. it's Ami Banai now."

Han smiled in happiness "So you found the jerk who left you?"

"No, I … you know what. It's a long story and I'll tell you on the way. Let's go see your ship."

* * *

Han led Ami to the parking where his ship was.

"Now, be prepared to be amazed."

"Okay."

"I give you Millennium Falcon." He said, showing off his new ship.

Ami was speechless and just stared at the bucket of bolts in front of her.

Han laughed.

"I know, right? What a …"

"Piece of junk!" Ami said, being disgusted.

"WHAT?!"

"Yeah! Did you even pay for this thing?"

"I won it."

"Did you see it beforehand?"

"Of course I did."

"Oh my God. I was right. You really do have a mental problem." Ami said, glaring in fake disappointment.

Chewie laughed and agreed with her.

"Ha ha ha. Laugh it all, buddy. And you!" He pointed his finger at Ami "You don't even know what you're talking about."

"Actually, I do. I work in a mechanical shop now."

"You do? Well, I bet you return the stuff more broken than they were. What other skills did you pick up along the way?"

"The skill to shut you up. Oh, wait. I already did that."

"When?" Han asked in confusion.

Ami swung her leg and made Han trip.

"Right now." She laughed.

"Ow."

"So, Chewbacca, was it? We've never been officially introduced. I'm Ami Banai. This idiot's friend." She pointed at Han.

"Hey!"

"I'm Chewbacca. Call me Chewie. Sorry for mistaking you with someone else." Chewie roared.

"It's fine. Tell me, Chewie, how did a wise Wookiee, such as yourself, end up with the stupidest person in the Galaxy?" She asked as they walked and left Han behind.

"Yeah. Don't wait for me or anything."

* * *

_On Coruscant_

The First Sister had just finished her report to her master, Darth Vader, about the last Force-sensitive she hunted and killed.

This one had a kid. A brunette daughter that reminded the Inquisitor of someone she used to know.

Laetitia Naberrie, Ahsoka Tano's best friend. She was always hanging around her, so whenever she saw Ahsoka, she would see Laetitia too.

That kid was always annoying. The Jedi used to call her 'the Savior'. She didn't deserve it but was a general and a knight at the age of 4, right after the First Sister faked her death.

When the Empire was built and the Republic had been destroyed, the first thing she wanted to do was to find that brat and kill her but Jedi master Obi-wan Kenobi beat her to it.

And it was later known that all her powers and strength in the Force came from her father. Anakin Skywalker. The man who had caught her and made her confess for something his Padawan was framed for. She wanted to kill Naberrie even more, just to make her pay for her father's doing but they were both dead.

She had been sentenced to death by the Supreme Chancellor, Sheev Palpatine, who was now the Emperor. He had come and visited her the night before her execution and took her as his apprentice. But that didn't last long because Darth Vader came along and, once again, someone else took her place.

She suddenly came out of her thought when she realized something was wrong with her lightsaber. It was connecting with someone, or rather calling for them.

_But how is that possible? This crystal belongs to me. I own it!_

She scoffed bitterly.

_Even this crystal is making fun of me._

She decided to follow the crystal's will and find out who it thinks is more worthy than her to hold it.

The Kyber crystal was telling the-once Barriss Offee, and now the First Sister, to go to Tatooine and kill her or him.

* * *

_Back on Tatooine_

Han, Ami and Chewie were walking together but Ami suddenly stopped when she felt something weird. Like someone was calling for her. It wasn't saying a name but she knew it was for her.

_Find me._

"You okay, kid?" Han asked.

"What, you didn't hear that?"

"Hear what?"

Ami blinked but decided to let it go.

"Nothing."

"So, this Kitster guy … does take care of you?" Han asked her.

"Why? You worried?"

"No … I just …"

"Anyway, he does. I don't know what I would've done if I hadn't met him. He takes care of me like his own daughter."

"That's good." Han muttered quietly.

"You have to come meet him."

"What?" Han and Chewie said at the same time.

"Come on! It'll be … Ooh!" She never got to finish her sentence as she bumped into someone.

"Oh. I apologize …" But the man stopped when he saw whom he bumped into.

Obi-wan had bumped into Laetitia!

**Done :)**


	59. Chapter 59

**Chapter 59**

Ami frowned when she saw the man she had bumped into. For whatever reason, he looked familiar.

Obi-wan froze when he saw Laetitia. What are the odds? Of all people, he had to bump into Laetitia, the last person on Galaxy to bump into. Because by seeing him, it could be a trigger of her memories and she might remember everything.

From the look on Laetitia's face, she had no idea who he was. And the part of severing her Force connection, it was working because she had no special signature.

That was good but what was she doing on Tatooine? And how? Why?!

"I'm sorry, do I … have we met before?" Ami asked cautiously. She didn't even know why she did.

Obi-wan blinked but tried not to show his true feelings.

"I do not believe we have."

Ami frowned but turned around when she heard Han's voice.

"Ami! Come on."

_Ami? Is that the name she living as? And who is that boy?_

"Have a nice day." He said quickly and left.

"What was that all about?" Han asked as he and Chewie came closer.

"I don't know. There was something weird about him."

"I think he looked like general Kenobi … but I'm probably mistaken. What would he be doing here?" Chewie said. During the Clone Wars, he had come to meet many Jedi and Obi-wan was one of them.

_Kenobi? Where have I heard that name before? And why does it sound awkward? Like I should call him …_

"Kenobi? Who is that?"

"He used to be a general during the Clone Wars. He was a Jedi."

"Ah … wasn't he known as 'The Negotiator'? Their team was really popular. 'The Hero with No Fear and The Negotiator', generals Anakin Skywalker and …" Han said eagerly but was interrupted by Ami.

"Obi-wan." She breathed out.

Han and Chewie both turned to her.

"You know him, too?"

Ami suddenly was seeing dimmest and felt dizzy. She had heard that name before because she had known him!

Some flashes passed through her eyes and Obi-wan was in every one of them. He was the man she was looking for, the one who had dropped her off at the transport ship.

_How could I have forgotten about this?!_

"It's him. Oh my God, it's him!"

She ran after him so fast that she didn't hear Han shouting behind her.

* * *

Ami had searched the entire desert but found no sign of him. He must've found out about Ami recognizing her and left without a trace.

She couldn't hold it anymore and fell on the ground, crying.

Why couldn't she just have a normal life like everybody else? What did she ever do to deserve a life like this?

She had promised Kitster that she stopped looking but she never did. How could she? That man was the only one with the knowledge she was looking for. And he slipped right through her fingers because she was too late.

It's not like she didn't like her life as Ami Banai. It was the opposite, actually. She loved it but even in her happiest moments, she felt hollow and sad deep inside.

That Obi-wan Kenobi was her last chance at finding out everything and now he was gone.

* * *

Han and Chewie were standing where Ami had left them. It was getting dark and there was still no sign of her.

"She's been gone too long. Maybe we should …" He saw Ami approaching.

"HEY! Where the hell did you run off to?! And what … " He ran to her, ready to blow up but stopped when he saw her eyes. She had been crying.

"Hey, you okay? What happened? You been … crying?"

"No. Why would I cry?" She scoffed trying to sell her lie.

"Uh huh." Han said, not believing her.

"Oh, crap!"

"What?"

"It's dark!"

"Yeah, I noticed."

"No, I promised uncle Kit I'll be home before dark." She said, running. Han and Chewie followed her.

* * *

Kitster let Han and Chewie stay for the night because Ami said that they were her friends. In the whole dinner, there was an awkward silence.

Han entered Ami's room and lied on her bed.

"So, what really happened?"

"Hmm?"

"Before you ran, you said something … 'It's him'? Yeah. 'it's him.' What's 'him' and who's 'him'?"

"Nothing." She shrugged but Han raised his eyebrow.

"Can't you just let it go?"

"Nope."

Ami sighed in frustration but gave up.

"The man that I bumped into … I had some memory flashes and he was in them. He was the one who left me in that ship."

Han gasped.

_Wow! Her luck!_

"Please don't ask how I'm doing because I will punch you in the face." Ami said angrily.

Han swallowed.

"I wasn't. But I _was _going to ask you something and I totally understand if you say no."

"What is it?"

"Do you wanna join my crew?"

"What?" Ami frowned in confusion.

"I mean, do you want to come with me when I leave Tatooine and help me with my work?"

"You mean be a smuggler?"

"There's more to it than you know. You feel a … freedom you've never felt before. You get to see a lot of planets and enjoy it. I don't want you to take part because I know you'll feel bad doing it. I'm saying be in my crew as a bodyguard. You fight well and protect someone with your heart … and I trust you. That is something nobody, besides you and Chewie, has. And it's your chance to get out of here."

"Who says I want out of here?" She lied.

"Come on. You may be able to fool everybody else but I know better than that. You're forcing yourself to stay here because of that guy. Now that you know he's gone, you can finally do what you want."

Ami took a moment to consider this. The only reason why she stayed on this planet was to find the man. Now that he knew Ami was there, there was no way that he'd stay, so there was no point in staying.

And Ami hated Tatooine. She wanted to get off it as soon as she got on it but stayed because she was forced to. Now, she didn't have a reason to stay and Han's offer sounded good.

She wanted to say yes more than anything but … how could she leave Kitster alone? He was there for her when no one else wasn't and loved him like her own father. She couldn't leave him. If she did, she was no better than this man, Obi-wan Kenobi.

"I'm sorry but ... I can't leave uncle Kit. I wanna come with you but I also ... can't."

"I understand. I mean, you have a life here. I shouldn't have asked you." Han said, trying to hide his disappointment.

"No! It's not that. It's just … can this offer be open? For whenever I need a get-away-from-everything place?"

"Only for you, sister. And that is because I don't have anyone else to ask."

"Oh. So you mean, I'm not one of the two people you trust?" She smirked.

"Shut up."

* * *

The First Sister, Barriss Offee, had followed her lightsaber's crystal's connection and found herself on Tatooine. Of all the planets, it had chosen someone on Tatooine.

As if one mysterious Force-sensitive kid from this planet wasn't enough trouble for everyone!

She landed her shuttle in the parking place and walked out. On her way, she saw a group of people. A boy, a Wookiee and a … girl.

She felt some strange feelings from the girl. It was her! The one her crystal had chosen, the one she had come here to kill.

She took a closer look to see the girl but it wasn't possible.

The girl was Laetitia Naberrie!

**Done :)**


	60. Chapter 60

**Chapter 60**

The First Sister froze when she saw the face of Laetitia Naberrie. She was here, alive and … happy.

_Happy? She's happy?!_

How can she be happy? Her entire childhood was gone and destroyed by the hands of the Emperor and Darth Vader and yet, here she was.

Laughing with her friends.

She didn't deserve that. She deserved to be punished for what her father, Anakin Skywalker, had done to her. If he hadn't found out about her, Ahsoka would've taken the blame for everything and there was no need for her to take revenge now.

_You only have your father to blame, Skywalker!_

What hurt most was that even _her_ Kyber crystal had chosen Laetitia to be the person wielding it.

_Even a lifeless crystal is choosing that brat over me!_

Her master, the Emperor and not Vader, and everyone in the Galaxy think Laetitia is dead. How did she manage that?

Well, that didn't matter. Because she was going to meet the Emperor's wrath. He needed to know about her being alive. And if the First Sister was the one who turned her in, she would be respected and could finally get her wish and become Darth Sidious' apprentice.

She wanted to have her revenge but killing her wasn't the answer. It was too good for her. Laetitia needed to suffer like Barriss had. She decided to turn her in, eventually.

First, she needed to wipe that smile off her face! And that meant destroying the life she had here.

* * *

Ami had bit farewell to her friends, Han Solo and Chewie. She entered the small shop she worked in and saw Pax Bonkik.

He was a Rodian with eyes that resembled the sky with stars in them. He was a friend of Kitster's and was really nice.

"Good morning."

"Hi, Ami. It's good you're here. We have a customer whose speeder has broken down. He's right outside the town. He needs help. Go there and fix his speeder."

"Outside … of the town?"

"Yes. Is that a problem?" He asked robotically.

"No, it's just … that's where the Tusken Raiders are. Uncle Kitster says it's dangerous to go."

"Well, your boss is telling you to go. So why are you still here?" He snapped.

Ami blinked. That didn't sound like him. She decided to let it go and went on her way.

As soon as Ami was gone, the First Sister came out. She had been mind-controlling the Rodian to say what she wanted to say. It wasn't that hard, seeing he was so simple-minded.

Now that he had reached his usefulness for her, she ignited her lightsaber in his heart and cut it in half.

She coldly looked at the lifeless body on the ground and went to torture the chosen one's daughter.

* * *

Ami and Kitster were walking into the desert.

"You didn't have to come, uncle Kit." Ami told Kitster.

"I told you it's not a place you should be. And if your _boss _is telling you to go, then I'm coming with you. And I'm gonna have a chat with him later." Kitster added bitterly "What is wrong with him? You're his worker, not slave."

Ami looked away and didn't say anything. It wasn't easy for him to talk about his life as a slave. And because growing up being one, he always had a soft spot for slaves.

"Okay. According to the coordinates Pax gave you, we're here but … there's no one here." Kitster frowned.

Ami felt something and it wasn't good. Something was out of place.

_Find me._

She whipped around when she heard that voice again. She had been hearing it for the last two days and apparently, she was the only one who could. But this time, it felt closer.

"What?"

"Nothing. I just … " She helplessly turned away from him to find something.

_Help me!_

"I don't know. I just … felt something. Come on. Let's get out of here. Something doesn't feel right …" She stopped when she saw a black armored person next to her uncle. He couldn't move.

From the shape of the body, it was a woman. She was wearing a black armor and her face was covered in a mask. She seemed to be angry.

"You're right. Something isn't. You're still here."

* * *

"Who the hell are you?"

"I am an Inquisitor, the First sister."

"I don't have any sister." Ami said bluntly.

She scoffed "Maybe this will help jog your memory." She took off her mask and her face was seen. It was a young woman whose skin was pale.

Ami didn't recognize her at all. It wasn't even familiar. But the voice coming from her weapon was. That object was calling for her. but how was that possible?

_Free me!_

The call was loud but Ami did her best to not show it.

"Should it?" She asked frowning.

"Enough games, Naberrie! Your father ruined my life! Now I am here to ruin yours!"

Ami blinked.

_My father?_

"Skywalker found me and your bold mother, Amidala, sentenced me to death. Now, you will pay for what your parents did."

_What the hell is she talking about? Skywalker? As in uncle Kit's childhood friend … Anakin 'Skywalker'?_

"What, are you high, _sister_? Whatever problem you think you have with me, fine! I'll deal with you. But first, let my uncle go."

"Uncle? What uncle?" She laughed evilly as she used the Force on Kitster and he was floating in the air.

As soon as Ami saw that, she felt something move inside her body. Like and extra being trying to find its way out.

"You mean this pitiful person you're living a lie with?" She started to choke him. He was gasping for air, floating.

"You don't even have a lightsaber. How are you going to stop me?"

* * *

Ami lost her attention on Kitster and went in her own mind. Her eyes were wipe open from shock and pressure. Choking him made her remember something and see flashes of her past.

_I love you!_

_LIAR!_

Choke.

It was the last time she had seen her parents together and that's what her father did to her mother.

Her father was Anakin Skywalker. Her mother was Padme Amidala. Her brother was Luke Skywalker and she was Laetitia Skywalker!

She remembered everything just by watching another Force-choke. It triggered something inside her brain and suddenly every memory was back.

"You shouldn't be happy. You don't deserve to be happy. After watching your whole life get destroyed because of you, causing everyone you met death, how _do_ you smile?"

She groaned from pain. It was too much for her to remember. She was remembering her past, hearing the call from the Kyber crystal and feeling something move inside her.

_Help me. Free me!_

_Laetitia!_

_Leah!_

_Little!_

_Tiny Ti!_

_Kid!_

_General!_

She desperately put her hands on her ears, tying to stop everything happening but it didn't. The sounds and voices were deafening.

She finally let out an agonizing scream. The Force-inhibitor chip that Obi-wan had put inside her found its way out and it was thrown away, like a trash, out of her body.

A hit a Force wave was released and suddenly the lightsaber of the First Sister blew up. She and Kitster were thrown away and Ami passed out.

Laetitia Skywalker was alive again.

**Done :)**


	61. Chapter 61

**Chapter 61**

_In the Lars' house_

A 6-year-old Luke Skywalker was playing outside, near the house. Owen had kept his promise and raised him as his own. He was known as Luke Lars who had no idea who his true parents were or that he had a sister.

He saw two marks outside of their house. It seemed to be a … gravestone or something like that.

_But who did they belong to? And why would someone destroy them?_

He suddenly felt something pressing his heart. It was like he couldn't breathe. He screamed in pain and horror.

That grabbed Beru's attention. She ran outside and found Luke on the ground from pain.

"Luke! Honey, are you alright?"

Luke tried to sit up. The pain was still there but it was better now. He could feel what it meant.

"I don't know. Someone is in pain. Like a lot of pain!" He sobbed like a baby. He had never felt like this before.

Beru, on the other hand, guessed what it meant. It was something Jedi-related but she couldn't say that to her boy.

She just held him tightly and tried to make everything else disappear.

* * *

Kitster was thrown away from the explosion of the weapon that belonged to the crazy woman who held him hostage.

He finally woke up and found that woman to be dead.

_She must've died from the explosion. She was closer._

Then he turned around and saw someone else on the ground.

Ami.

He ran to her. She was breathing and appeared to be alright but it's what didn't appear that concerned him.

There was a fresh and bleeding scar on her right shoulder. He found a piece of technology near her and suddenly her hair color was changing.

It was turning white, even though Ami had dyed it brown.

_What is happening? And who was this First Sister? She seemed to know Ami from before and blamed her for something her parents did._

Her parents. Between all the shock and horror, Kitster heard their name. Her mother was someone called 'Amidala' and her father …

_Skywalker? As in Anakin? My best friend, Ani?! But that's impossible! He was a Jedi and …_

Then he remembered the HoloNet the Emperor had spoken in. He talked about Anakin having a wife … and her name was Padme 'Amidala'!

Kitster had practically memorized the names because he loved Anakin as his own brother. He remembered the names as his own family.

And this Sister called Ami 'Naberrie'. As in 'Laetitia Naberrie'? Anakin's daughter who was killed?

_But that's not possible. I would know if I accidentally adopted Ani's little girl ... Wouldn't I?_

He just stared at the unconscious 11-year-old in front of him and held her closer.

* * *

Meanwhile, Ami might have been unconscious but her mind was wide awake.

All the memories were coming back. Good ones and bad. Sweet ones and bitter. Happy ones and sad.

_Welcome to the world, troublemaker. (Padme)_

_You're my Little Sky, like a sky leading me. (Anakin)_

_You're short. (Ahsoka)_

_Trained as a Jedi, she will be. The only way, it is. (Yoda)_

_Mommy will always love you, no matter what you look like. (Padme)_

_Try not to get smashed, kid. (Rex)_

_I missed you, Tiny Ti. (Ahsoka)_

_Building a droid, love flying, fixing things and looking for trouble are the qualities of being a Skywalker. (Anakin)_

_The chancellor is not someone to be trusted. (Obi-wan)_

_[the sound of lightsaber hissing] LAETITIA! (Anakin)_

_Don't do anything bad, dad. Even for the good reasons. (Laetitia)_

_Don't worry, Little. No matter what happens, you will always have me. (Anakin)_

_I have absolutely no regret fighting besides the person I trust the most in my life. (Raven)_

_I love you! (Padme)_

_You were my brother, Anakin. (Obi-wan)_

_There is good in him. (Padme)_

_MOM! (Laetitia)_

_[Anakin screaming in pain]_

_[Luke cooing]_

_I'm sorry, Leah. (Obi-wan)_

_[Sidious sneering evilly]_

* * *

Ami opened her tearful eyes, gasping.

No. It was no longer Ami. There was no Ami Banai. There shouldn't have been. There was only Laetitia. Laetitia Skywalker.

Her eyes were full of angry and sad tears. Sad that she relived the most painful moments of her life and angry that this happened to her.

"A … Ami! Can you hear me?" Leah heard a voice.

It was Kitster Banai, the person who had taken her under his wings and took care of her.

Fate was a funny thing and cruel. Who would have guessed that the Ani she was named after would turn out to be her own father? That she was with Anakin's best friend?

"I'm … I'm fine. I just … " She was still wrapping her head around the memories. It was too much for her to handle.

"Remember everything? Including your father, Anakin?" Kitster finished her sentence with a smile.

Leah was surprised he figured it out this soon. She looked away with no words to say. What _was_ she even supposed to say? She had no idea what was happening.

Her eyes grabbed a body not further away from them.

"I checked. She's dead."

She got up and looked at the body herself. The face was burnt from the explosion but Leah recognized her from before. She shook her head in disgust and hatred.

"I take it you _do _know her."

"Yeah. That's Barriss Offee. She was a Padawan at the Temple but she turned to the dark side and was executed. Guess not, clearly. Palpatine must've found her and used her."

Kitster just looked at her with open eyes. She was acting like a complete different person. She was. But still, hearing her talk about the Jedi, or even calling the Emperor by his name. That was both bold and weird.

Laetitia remembered hearing something call for her. She took a closer look and saw two Kyber crystals. They were shining in the ruins of the metal parts that used to be a lightsaber.

And they weren't red, as a Dark Jedi's Kyber crystal should be. They were white. Leah must have purified them when she let out a Force-wave. They were full of energy but it wasn't complete light and it wasn't complete dark. It was … grey, somewhere in between, whatever that meant.

Leah just looked at them with fear and hesitation. The last time she had held a lightsaber … She was still horrified with what she did. And if she told Kitster that, what she did to his best friend whose stories were Ami's bedtime stories, he would never forgive her. Not that she had forgiven herself.

She just took them. They belonged with her. Just because they were with her, that didn't mean she was going to build a lightsaber with them.

"So ..." Kitster said awkwardly. "What happens now?"

"Now ... you go away from me as far as possible."

Kitster looked like he was about to say something but Leah continued "Please, uncle Kit. I just killed an ... Inquisitor, Sister or whatever the hell she was and you were present. Just go home and lock the doors. Do not, under any circumstances, let anyone or anything come inside. I can find my way in. Others don't."

"Okay but I meant … what happens with you?"

Leah exhaled deeply. She had no idea what she was going to do or where she was going next but she did know one thing.

"Now … I'm going to find the person who took my memories."

Kitster blinked "Do you even know who that is? Or where to find him?"

"Oh, yes, I do … but he better hopes I won't." She said angrily and went to find Obi-wan.

**Done :)**

* * *

Okay, guys. I hope you're all doing okay with the Corona-virus and everything. I just wanted to ask you guys something. because of the quarantine, I had enough time to write a looooot of chapters. right now, I'm writing chapter 90.

anyway, I wanted to know, do you guys want me to upload more frequently or 2 times a week is good with you guys?

it's about to get really interesting. I personally like it.

please review to tell me what to do.

:)


	62. Chapter 62

guys, please review to tell me what to do. so far, I've decided to upload more but if this story doesn't get the results, I might just write it for myself and never upload it. honestly, the results are kinda disappointing :(

* * *

**Chapter 62**

Obi-wan was pacing outside the place he called house. He still couldn't get what he saw out of his head.

_Laetitia on Tatooine? Of all places, why the blazes Tatooine?!_

From the look of things, she didn't seem to remember him, so that was a good thing. If she recognized him, she would've come find him but 2 days had passed and there was no sign of her. That only meant one thing. Laetitia didn't have her memories.

He knew it was only a matter of time before she regains them, but that didn't matter to him. He just wanted to keep her the way she was. Happy. Living as Ami Banai, Kitster Banai's adopted daughter and not general Laetitia Naberrie, Anakin Skywalker's daughter, no. Darth Vader's daughter.

* * *

He was too deep in his thoughts that he didn't even realize someone coming. He suddenly found himself thrown away by a blast that felt like the Force.

He got up quickly and was ready to fight but froze when he saw who it came from.

"Surprised, master? That I have my powers again?" Laetitia asked as calm as she could but she was one word away from being exploded.

"Or that I recognize you at all?!" she shouted with angry tears in her eyes. She was even scarier because of her white her.

Obi-wan was frozen. She hadn't come for 2 days. Why did she come now? What had happened that made her remember?

"Laetitia …"

"WHY?!" She yelled and the ground shook. She was losing control of her strong powers that she hadn't used in 6 years.

"Why did you do it?"

Obi-wan opened his mouth to say something but no words came out. What was he even supposed to say?

Leah just kept looking at him with disappointed eyes. It was worse than her yelling and swearing at him.

"Let's go inside." Was all he managed to say.

Leah laughed as if she had heard a joke.

"I am the one with messed-up memory here, so feel free to correct me if I'm wrong. The last time I was alone with you in ... that damn hut, you knocked me out, erased my memories and severed my connection to the Force with this!" She shouted as she held up her hand and showed the Force-inhibitor chip Obi-wan had put inside her.

He looked at her calmly. He deserved worse and she was just telling the truth.

"And when that wasn't enough, you left me alone, like a … an unwanted piece of meat, and sent me to Corellia. Corellia! Where every criminal and smuggler lives."

"I know there is nothing I can say or do to make you feel better but please, let's have this conversation inside the house. It would attract too many attentions here." Obi-wan begged.

Leah rolled her eyes.

"Fine. But just a warning. Try anything and I won't hesitate to kill you."

* * *

Inside Obi-wan's hut, there was nothing. There were even less things than there were in his room in the Jedi Temple.

Laetitia found somewhere to sit on. She was calming herself. It took her a while to concentrate and make her hair appear brown again.

She saw Obi-wan approaching with a glass of water in his hand.

"Here. It can help calm you down."

Leah took it in her hands and looked at it with suspicion.

"You're not dosing me again, are you?"

Obi-wan sighed. He forgot who he was dealing with here. A kid who had been lied to and betrayed by everyone in her life, even her own father.

_Anakin._

Obi-wan went to his thought again. How was he supposed to tell her that her father is the most hated man in the Galaxy because of what she did? The Emperor's slave? The Jedi hunter?

_Should I even tell her …?_

Obi-wan saw Leah giving him a look. He took a sip from her glass.

"There is nothing in it."

"I hope there was poison in it." She said bluntly.

Obi-wan chuckled. She was definitely Anakin's daughter. Paranoid, stubborn, fearless and … sweet, sometimes and definitely not to anyone.

He had imagined having this conversation a thousand times but actually happening was different.

"So ... what made you remember?"

"What made you erase my memories and leave me?" Leah asked, ignoring the question asked of her.

"You wouldn't believe me if I told you."

"Try me."

"I did it for you."

_How did I know you were gonna say that?_

"You're right. I don't believe you."

"Listen, you were just a 5-year-old messed-up kid who had lost both her parents and was never going to see her brother again! Your entire childhood was gone. All your friends, dead. Your entire legion, dead. Your family … dead. Palpatine made your noble mother into a martyr for the Empire and your father …" He stopped when he saw Leah twitch in pain.

It was still a sore subject for her. For both of them but Obi-wan had time to deal with Anakin's betrayal. For Leah, it was like she was back in 6 years ago, when it just happened.

"You had lost your will to live. Had turned your back on everything including the Jedi!"

"The Jedi are the reason why everything is like this!"

"That is not the point right now. The point is, you were gonna leave. You were dead to the entire Galaxy. If you went to the Rebellion, they would kill you for being a traitor because Palpatine made you one. And if you had gone to the Imperials, Palpatine would've killed you in a heartbeat because he knows the hatred you carry for him. You couldn't see your brother, your only other family, again because if you did, Owen Lars threatened to kick him out. You were aimless. I was afraid you were gonna …"

"What? Kill myself?"

"Yes."

Leah avoided eye contact. If she was being honest with herself, the thought of just ending everything had crossed her mind. But she didn't have the time to actually do something about it since Obi-wan did what he did.

"Still. You had no right to do … this! And if you're gonna say 'I did this because I care about you', let me save your breath. You Jedi are incapable of feeling anything."

"Do you really think that?" Obi-wan asked in disbelief.

"I don't think it. I _know_ it. I've seen it … with my own eyes. You forget, aside from everything, I _was_ a Jedi."

He just looked down, being ashamed. He knew where she was coming from. She had lost everything at the hands of the Jedi. Even before Anakin had turned to the dark side, her life was ruined because of them.

"Wait. Did they like ... tell yo to do this to me?" Leah asked being horrified.

"No!" Obi-wan said immediately.

She gave him a look.

"Well ... master Yoda did suggest it. But I didn't do it for that, I swear."

She just scoffed.

"Like that means anything."

What else could she do? It was already done. But there was something else she was curious about.

Laetitia choked out "How is … he?"

Obi-wan looked up. She hadn't said a name but he knew very well who she was talking about.

Luke. Who else?

He chuckled "He is … happy. The Lars are taking care of him like they said they would. You have nothing to worry about."

As soon as Leah heard that, she got up. If her brother was truly happy, then it needed to stay that way, which meant, for her, getting away from him as far as possible.

"By the way, if you think this means I've forgiven you … don't get your hopes up." She said and left.

**Done :)**


	63. Chapter 63

okay, guys. thank you for your reviews. I've written until chapter 100 so far. so I will upload more frequently. maybe 4 times a week :)

* * *

**Chapter 63**

Kitster had done exactly what Ami had told him to do. Go to the house, lock the doors and act normal.

_No. She's no longer Ami, my adopted daughter. She's Laetitia, Anakin's daughter._

He suddenly jumped out of his seat when he heard a noise.

"Who's there?!"

"Don't shoot. It's me." Leah said as she came in.

Kitster sighed in relief.

"You scared the hell out of me, Ami … I mean, Laet… tia…?"

"Laetitia. But 'Leah' will do. You have to blame my parents for my mouthful name" She responded smiling to his struggle.

"I think it's a beautiful name. And it suits you."

It used to. Everybody in the Jedi Temple made fun of her, saying she lived up to her name. Now, she wasn't sure.

All this time, she had been mad at Obi-wan for doing this to her but not once, did she think how it would affect her uncle … who was like her father for the past 6 years … who also happened to be her own father's childhood friend.

"Let's do this again. Hi. My name is Laetitia Shmi Skywalker."

"Shmi …?"

"Yeah. After grandma. I'm Anakin Skywalker and Padme Amidala Skywalker's daughter. I used to be a Jedi and a general in the Grand Army of Republic."

"I know. I mean, who hasn't heard of the kid general of the Republic, Laetitia Naberrie? I can't believe I didn't recognize you when I first saw you."

Leah looked down with tears in her eyes.

"I'm so, so, sorry, uncle Kit. You should've never been involved in this mess … with me."

"Don't say that. I don't care who you were before I met you. You will always be the innocent girl to me who has just seen too much. Whatever happened before was not your fault."

_You have no idea how wrong you are about that. When you find out what I did to dad, your best friend … you will hate me._

She just smiled in appreciation.

"Okay, I have to ask. When the news about you was not correct, does that mean that … Ani's wasn't either? That he's alive?" He asked cautiously.

Leah exhaled deeply and closed her eyes to control herself. The tears were coming no matter how hard she tried to stop them.

"No … that one is … true. He's dead." _I killed him._

Kitster closed his eyes. He knew he shouldn't have brought his hopes up but he just … couldn't help himself.

* * *

"So … what happens now? I mean, you just killed an Imperial officer, granted it was unintentional but still …"

"After she killed Bossy Paxy." Leah said, justifying.

Kitster blinked "Pax is dead? She killed him?!"

Leah just shook her head.

"I knew there was something off about him when I saw him this morning. I couldn't figure it out when I was Ami but he was being mind-controlled to get me alone in the desert, so she could kill me. I went there on my way back from Obi-wan's house but he was already dead."

_He had nothing to do with any of this. He was killed just because I had met him. Like everyone else._

Kitster looked at her as if he was reading her mind.

"Don't beat yourself up over it. Pax wouldn't want you to."

But that didn't stop Leah. she was already feeling guilty about a lot of things. Pax's death just happened to be there as well.

"Wait. You said you went to meet 'Obi-wan'. As in Obi-wan Kenobi? The person who had 'killed' you and your family?"

"Well, he didn't kill my family. Just me, I guess. Want my advice? Never listen to Palpatine, the Emperor or whoever the hell he is! He is just a manipulator who will do anything to get what he wants. He destroyed my family just to get …" she stopped. It was still hard for her to mention her dad.

Kitster looked at her in sympathy. It was clear that she hated the Emperor. For good reason. He had killed her family and destroyed their good name.

"You should leave." He said suddenly.

* * *

Leah blinked in surprise.

"What do you mean? Are you … kicking me out?"

"No! of course not! Leah, I don't care who you are. You will always have this place as your home, okay? I meant, you should probably leave Tatooine and let things cool down a bit. If the Stormtroopers come and find the body of that sister, you might get in trouble. You won't if you're not here. Besides, you said it yourself. You used to be a Jedi. The Galaxy is a dangerous place for people like you.

"Still, I'm not leaving you here just to get myself to safety." Even though, he was right.

"Laetitia, let's face it. This place is the last place you wanna be. You hate it as much as Anakin did. And you don't belong here. You're meant for great things, none of which will happen here. There are people out there who need your help."

"But that was Laetitia Naberrie. I don't even know who I am now." She said quietly.

Kitster replied smiling "Then go figure it out. Go do the things you didn't get the chance to do in the past 6 years. I'm sure you do. Go, and if you think you want to live as Ami Banai, come back. I will welcome you with open arms. But if you don't, at least keep in touch with me, okay?"

He was right. She needed time to process what had happened 6 years ago. Go meet the Jedi left. Ahsoka and others. She needed time to deal with the anger that had only grown when she got her memories back.

"I promise I will come see you whenever I have time." She said with tears in her eyes.

Kitster smiled and pulled her closer in his arms.

"I know you will. You may be Anakin's girl but that doesn't mean I don't love you as my own. And wherever you go, you will always have a home, here with me."

Laetitia slowly broke the hug and went to leave this damned planet.

**Done :)**


	64. Chapter 64

**Chapter 64**

Laetitia wondered around aimlessly.

_Where am I gonna go? What am I gonna do? First of all, how the hell am I supposed to get off this … sand-ball?!_

"With my help." Said a voice from behind.

Leah turned around and saw her old and one-time master.

She sighed and said "Okay. One: don't ever read my mind. And two: in case I haven't made it clear, I do NOT want or need your help."

"Alright. But I do have some things I must give you. Starting with this …" Obi-wan moved and a ball-like droid came from behind.

Leah jumped up and gasped in happiness.

"BEEB!"

The droid made some beeps that showed his happiness and rolled to her. She sat on the sand and hugged her droid. Well, the closest thing you could consider a hug with a droid.

"I really missed you, buddy. How you been?"

Beep, beep.

"What do you mean you've been sleep?"

BB-8 beeped in annoyance, which made Leah look at Obi-wan with sharp eyes.

"You turned him off?! For 6 years?!"

Obi-wan was speechless. He had not thought about that.

"Um … yes. It was for the best. Anyway, I still have something else. So …" He walked quickly before Leah could say or do anything.

* * *

"So, what are we doing here again?" Laetitia asked.

Obi-wan had taken her and BB-8 to somewhere near his house in the middle of nowhere.

"To find this." He pointed his finger at a hill.

"You wanted to find sand, you didn't have to walk all the way here. Just look around you!"

"I happen to like this one better." He smiled and used the Force to push the sand away.

Under the hill, there was a Starfighter. _Her _Starfighter. The Comet. The sand was just a cover.

Leah's mouth was open and no words came out. She had completely forgot about it.

BB-8 ran happily to the Comet and Laetitia followed him.

"I thought I held onto it. You worked too much on it and it was a pity to destroy it. You can use your Starfighter and your droid to leave here."

Leah closed her distance to the Starfighter. She never thought she would be parted with it but now, she was seeing it after 6 years.

She touched the Comet and wiped the sand off of it. A Jedi emblem was shown. She took a moment to pull herself together after the difficulties she went though with the Comet.

"But how? It has Jedi emblem. One look and every Stormtrooper will know a Jedi is in it."

"You will figure it out. You always do. As for the emblem, I think it'd be a good idea if you removed it."

Leah nodded in understanding and appreciation.

"Oh! I almost forgot." Obi-wan muttered and put his hand in his pocket.

Laetitia looked at his hands. There was a disk in it. It was a circular disk that was used as a HoloProjector.

"What is that?"

"Just something I found in Anakin's stuff when I was in the Temple. It belongs to you. He would want you to have it."

Leah took it and turned it on but froze when she saw what was on it.

It was a photo of her family. The only family photo they ever had together.

Laetitia remembered when it was taken. It was 9 years ago, on her 2nd birthday. She had just been assigned to Cin Drallig after being with Plo Koon for a year. It was the best birthday she ever had because it was only one where Anakin and Padme were both present.

She could her Padawan braid in the photo.

Padme had held her tightly in her arms and was holding her on the right side. Anakin had put his big and protective arms around his wife, who was holding their daughter, from the left. They were all smiling and happy.

Leah just stared at it with tearful eyes. She knew Obi-wan gave it to her as a goodwill but it didn't make it any less painful.

"Thank you. I really needed this."

Obi-wan just shook his head.

"Don't worry about Luke. He is happy and could not be in safer hands. The Lars will take care of him. And if they don't, that is where I come in."

"I know you will. Because otherwise, you'd have to answer to me." She said, trying to make things less tensed.

Leah got into the Comet. BB-8 was placed in it as well. She was ready to go.

She had no idea where she was gonna go but she knew where to start.

Naboo, to go see her mom after 6 years.

* * *

_On Mustafar_

The legendary and fearful Darth Vader had just come back from his encounter with the Rebels. They were growing more and more, faster and faster. The faster they grew, the more frustrated the Emperor got and the worse things got for Darth Vader.

Vader had been doing his best to track them down and find them but it was no help. The Rebels could never be defeated because they were built on a hope, a belief, in the worst situation the Galaxy could ever be in.

They were stronger than Stormtroopers and that's what scared Sidious. He needed Vader to get rid of them before they got rid of him.

Darth Vader went into his thoughts. This Galaxy had nothing in common with the one he used to live it. Even when there were Separatists, there were people in the senate whose voice shook the Galaxy like Padme Amidala.

Padme. His wife and the mother of his children whom he had killed in his anger.

_What do you think of the new dictatorship, Angel? If only you were here, the Galaxy would be a far better place. For me and everyone else._

There wasn't a day when he had forgotten what had happened. And he hadn't forgiven himself. How could he? He had killed his wife who was pregnant. The innocent child died with her and it never got to see the Galaxy.

_I don't even know if I had a son or another daughter._

Daughter. Laetitia. His Little Sky, whose death he also had a part of. Technically, he had killed her too. When you watch your father kill your pregnant mother in front of you when you're only 5, you would want to kill yourself too.

_What is wrong with me? I'm not Anakin Skywalker. He was a weak fool who couldn't even protect his family! I don't have the right to think about them. I haven't in the 6 years!_

* * *

Suddenly, he heard a voice outside the door that brought him out of his thoughts.

"Master, it's me." Said a male voice.

"Come in."

The door opened and a 15-year-old Thexan Palpatine came in.

Vader had been training his master's son for about 6 years now, since the day he destroyed Anakin Skywalker and became Darth Vader.

He was a weird Palpatine, nothing like his father.

Yes, he was a Sith Lord, and a powerful one at that, but even in his angriest moments, he had a light inside him that was definitely strange. It was like he didn't want to be a dark side user but he had no other choice.

Vader considered him like his own son. He was very kind, unlike his brother who definitely took after their father a lot. Vader didn't have a good relationship with Arcann after he found out he was responsible for Laetitia's scar.

"What is it, Thexan?"

"Master, my father, the Emperor has heard about your last mission, regarding the Rebels. He was pleased with the results and has given you 3 days off from work. He was busy and didn't have time to tell you this in person, so he told me to tell you."

_3 days off? That is … kind of him, and unlikely. He's probably doing something he doesn't want me to know._

"Alright. Have you finished your lessons?"

"Yes, I've practiced everything you've told me."

"Stay here, in case anything happens."

"Are you going somewhere?" Thexan asked.

"Yes, I am. But you don't need to come with me."

_Now that I've thought about her, I can't get my mind off of her. Them. I'm going to Naboo to see them again. To ask for forgiveness and say goodbye ... forever._

**Done :)**


	65. Chapter 65

**Chapter 65**

Laetitia was sitting in the Comet. She still had about 2 hours to reach Naboo.

It was funny. She felt uneasy and uncomfortable in her own Starfighter that used to be like a home for her. Granted it was a bit dusty but still. Being in it brought back memories Leah had literally forgotten about.

How Anakin had reacted when he first saw it. How the masters commented on it. What she went through with it. What the Starfighter itself went through.

* * *

She was so tired that she didn't even realize she fell asleep.

She had the same nightmare she had for the past 6 years but the difference was, she knew what it was. How she did what she did to her own father.

She was on a rocky planet but this time she knew it was Mustafar.

She saw a person down the hill, struggling to come up. This time, she knew it was her own father, Anakin, whom she had cut off his 3 limbs.

He looked at her with clear hurt and betrayal in his yellow eyes. It was too much for her to handle, so she turned around but the view in the dream didn't change.

She felt Obi-wan next to her, shouting his emotions to his gone Padawan.

And there it was again. The screaming. The smell of burnt flesh. The sound of a piece of meat rolling down the hot rocks.

Anakin was screaming in pain from what his daughter had done to him.

Laetitia woke up screaming from the pain she felt in her dream. Every time, she had screamed unintentionally from what she had seen but this time, it was different. It was like she was the one burning and in pain, not her father.

_It must have something to do with having my Force powers back. That's the only thing that is different._

BB-8 beeped in worry after hearing his maker's scream.

"Yeah, Beeb. I'm ... fine." She panted "I just … had a … bad dream, alright?"

_The worst one and it's actually happened._

* * *

_Meanwhile, on the other side of the Galaxy_

Darth Vader was on his way to Naboo when he woke up panting from his sleep. He didn't even realize he had fallen asleep but that wasn't the point.

In his dream, he saw the day everything had changed for him. The day he was betrayed by his own daughter. After she was betrayed by him, of course, but still.

It was strange. He had never seen, heard or thought about what had happened and now, after 6 years, he dreamt about it as if he was reliving it.

_Why? What does it mean? Why now?_

* * *

_On Theed, the capital of Naboo_

Laetitia had parked her Starfighter somewhere no one could find. She had left BB-8 with it, seeing he was more than capable to protect it.

On her way, she had bought a cluster of jasmine flowers. They were Padme's favorite, which were also used in her funeral dress.

She entered her mother's tomb. It was known as 'Padme Amidala's mausoleum'.

"Hi, mom." She breathed out.

Unlike the Naboo custom, Padme's family decided not to cremate her. So her corpse was placed in a rectangular stony coffin, with the emblem of Naboo engraved on it.

On the left, there was a small metal tray floating in the air. It contained Leah's lightsabers.

The whole way to it was a long way but inside, it was only a small room and the coffin was placed at the center of it.

On one wall, it was written:

Here lies Padme Amidala Naberrie Skywalker

Daughter of Jobal and Ruwee Naberrie

Martyr of The Empire

Queen, Senator, Daughter, Sister, Friend, Wife and Mother

May she rest among the stars

And:

Here lies the unborn Naberrie and Skywalker child

Child of Padme and Anakin Skywalker

Victim of the Jedi's cruelty

Prince or Princess, Brother or Sister, Son or Daughter

May he or she be a part of the stars

Not far from that, above a tray:

Here lies Laetitia Shmi Naberrie Skywalker

Daughter of Padme and Anakin Skywalker

Daughter of Here With No Fear

Princess, General, Daughter, Sister, Friend, Hero, Martyr and Victim

May she find peace within the Force

_Martyr and victim? What genius came up with that one?_

On the other wall, the one where Padme's head was supposed to be, there were engravings. Pieces of glasses that were painted. It was basically a window. The painting included Padme and her daughter, Laetitia. She was holding her daughter and they were smiling happily.

As soon as Leah saw her mother's painting, she dropped at her knees and started crying. The cluster of flowers slipped through her hand.

"Don't be mad, okay? I didn't come because I didn't even know I had to. What a daughter I am, right? I just wake up and forget about my perfect mother."

She laughed crying.

"You know, it's funny. I practiced about what I tell you when I come and see you but now, I'm out of it. It's like I don't know how to talk."

She had 6 years to tell her, even though she was sure her mom was watching over her.

* * *

"I was a good girl and kept my promise about Luke. He's … happy and living a normal life. Of course, I will never get to be a part of it but … I'm happy for him. I'm happy that he's happy ... And the other promise …" she paused, with no words to say.

"I already apologized for that." She sobbed like a child justifying her mistake.

"Besides, it's not like I'm not paying for it. I am seeing his death whenever I close my eyes. I can't even rest. I've actually lost the amount of time it's happened." She said.

She closed her eyes and tears kept coming down. Her mother had been like her best friend. She loved her with all her heart.

"I really miss you, mom. I just wish … I could hold you right now."

She felt a gust of wind touching her cheek. She found herself more at ease by that. She could swear it was just like her mother's touch. As if she were there, holding her.

"Thanks, mom. I really needed that. I love …"

But she was interrupted by what she felt.

Suddenly she felt cold. The anger, fear, hate! The place was overloading with it.

The darkness was too much that she winced in pain and touched her heart.

_But what does that mean? Where have I heard those combinations before?_

Coo Pah.

Her blood stopped running in her body as soon as she heard that.

That sound of breathing. The one she had heard on the HoloNet Palpatine had given out right after the rise of the Empire. The one that shook your bones.

She suddenly realized, Darth Vader was there.

**Done :)**


	66. Chapter 66

**Chapter 66**

Laetitia got up quickly. She looked around, panicking. What was she supposed to do? If this Darth Vader saw her, he would know that she is a Force-sensitive just by looking at her. Even if by some miracle he didn't, he would still ask questions.

Her first instinct was to grab her lightsabers and attack rather than hide. But this wasn't a situation she had 6 years ago. She wasn't the person she was 6 years ago.

_How am I supposed to fight a powerful Sith without my lightsabers?!_

She was running out of time. She decided to hide behind the coffin. It was a good hiding place, the only hiding place in the tomb.

She went there and shrunk herself as much as she could. She heard the footsteps and breathing closing in. Closer, closer and …

The footsteps stopped. Darth Vader was in Padme Amidala's mausoleum, staring at the coffin, where the bodies of his beloved were.

A cluster of flowers grabbed Vader's attention. He sat on the ground.

_Jasmine flower? Padme's favorite? But no one except family knows that. Has someone been here recently?_

He saw some drops of water on the ground. They looked to be crying tears. Whoever they were, they were so sad because of her loss.

_Not as sad and miserable as I am._

He almost felt bad for the relief he felt, thinking that out there, somewhere in the Galaxy, someone was lost in their world without her as he was.

_It was probably her parents._

He put down his own flower and sat on the ground. Leah could feel he wasn't moving. It was like … he was saying thing he wanted to say but was just thinking about them. He was too afraid and ashamed to say them out loud.

* * *

(note: everything that Vader says in "" is without sound and like talking telepathically.)

Meanwhile, Vader had just been staring to the coffin but was saying his words.

"Hi, Angel. It's me."

"You probably don't recognize me in this suit. Even if I wasn't in it, I'm unrecognizable now. Have nothing in common with the man you fell in love with, the man who was Laetitia's father."

"I know you've been waiting for me. I should have come here sooner. I mean, what kind of sinner waits 6 years to come and ask for forgiveness to the people he has wronged the most?"

Suddenly, he found himself crying under his helmet. His eyes had not met tears for 6 years but being with his dead family brought back old memories and regretful decisions.

"I am so, so, so sorry, Padme. I know I have no right to even think about you but I can't help it. I wish we had done things differently. Yes, mistakes were made but you should have tried to see things from my perspective."

_I love you!_

_LIAR!_

_Ana…! [Padme gasping for air]_

He scoffed "And now I'm making excuses. I should have gone with you as you told ... begged me to. It would have been enough for me to help you raise our child, watch Leah grow up to be a strong woman I know she would have been. She is … was. Was so much like her mother. "

"I want you to know, I didn't mean for things to end up this way. I just did it to save Laetitia, our family. I loved you!" he paused "I _love_ you. I hope one day, if we meet again, you forgive me."

* * *

He stood up and walked slowly to his daughter's 'grave'.

He sighed sadly.

_You would have been 11 now, Little._

He read the gravestone.

He chuckled sadly under his helmet.

_Martyr and victim? She would've loved that!_

The thing Leah hated the most was to be considered a victim and yet, it was written here that she was one. She had always hated being a victim. It made her feel helpless and she hated that.

_Maybe that's why she … did what she did. Because she felt helpless, that she couldn't do anything to stop me._

He had turned her into the thing she hated the most. He didn't even do anything and just watched when Palpatine had insulted Padme by making her 'the Martyr of the Empire'.

"I am so sorry, Little. I want you to know, I don't blame you for what you did to me … on Mustafar. I never did. I pushed you to do it and I pushed you to … I am just sorry."

"I hope, in another life, you get the life you deserve. The father you deserve. I am sorry I didn't trust you enough to make the right decision. I should have but I was just … scared of losing you."

He bowed a bit, paying his final respects.

"Goodbye, Padme. Goodbye, Laetitia. Forever. I will never come here again. I just hope wherever you are, you are together and happy." He said and left.

* * *

Laetitia slowly came out of her hiding place when she sensed the Sith Lord was gone.

It was weird. When he was standing beside her 'grave', she could have sworn she had heard her dad's voice. Saying he was sorry and that he forgave her.

_And what the hell was that? Why was I feeling bad when that … thing, monster, was feeling bad?_

It wasn't even the first time. The first time she had seen Sidious' new apprentice on the HoloNet, she had felt suffocated because of him.

_But why? And why would he come to mom's grave, at all? He didn't even know her._

Leah looked down. There was one black rose. It wasn't there before, so that meant the Sith Lord had brought it.

In Naboo custom, each color in picking flower had its own meaning.

The yellow symbolized a solid friendship. Blue, the eternal legacy that person left that has influenced you. Dark red, deep love and pink, pure devotion. But black …?

Black flowers represent the grief, regret, agony and the pain that loss of the person has brought you.

_But why would a Sith Lord, who had no idea who mom was, bring flowers that show his grief? Aren't they supposed to be emotionless? Just angry and unable to love or feel anything?_

One question just kept going in Leah's mind.

_Who was the person inside that monster? And how do I know him?_

**Done :)**


	67. Chapter 67

**Chapter 67**

Laetitia went to the Comet and left Naboo as fast as she could. She couldn't stay there, not after she found out Darth Vader was also there.

But it didn't make any sense. Why would an angry and emotionless Sith Lord come all the way to Naboo to see Padme? Did he know her from before he was in a suit?

So far, the only thing Laetitia knew about Sidious' apprentice was that he used to be a Jedi who was involved in Order 66. After that, he was supposedly maimed and set on fire.

All those descriptions matched someone Laetitia knew and loved. She was trying to forget about him but she couldn't, not when she was the one who had killed him.

Even when she first saw Vader on the HoloNet, she had felt tied to him for no reason. She even thought that her father had survived what she put him through and was living in the suit as Darth Vader.

It made sense but Obi-wan had told her that wasn't the case. That she had really killed Anakin.

Maybe that was for the best. She would rather have her father dead than living as Palpatine's slave, whom she had to kill one day.

_No, dad wouldn't stay in the dark side. Mom's death would've made him see clearly. Just because he made one mistake, that doesn't mean he would've lived it. He is dead. Darth Vader isn't dad._

Although there was a possibility that Obi-wan was lying, Leah was also scared to think otherwise. Because the alternative was …

She shook her head, forcing herself to not think about it.

* * *

_On Onderon_

Leah was on a chair in a restaurant. She was wearing a cloak for disguise.

The waiter came closer.

"Ready to order, ma'am?"

"I'm not here to order. Doesn't mean you can't help me." She said, hiding her face, as she put out some credits.

"How can I help you?" The waiter asked eagerly.

Leah showed a Hologram of her times being a Jedi. Thankfully, this one had no marks or symbols saying it was of Jedi. She hoped the picture helped. It was the only one she had and was from 7 years ago.

"I'm looking for a friend of mine. I was supposed to meet her here but she's not. I am worried something might have happened to her but I don't know where she lives because I don't live here. Do you know where to find her?"

The waiter looked closely at the HoloPic. It was focused on a Togruta and from the looks of it, it was a female. She was laughing with her friends.

After a moment, he said "I think I've seen her around the senator's house. You can find her in that area."

She left as soon as he said that. That was all she needed to go on.

* * *

Laetitia was walking slowly and cautiously in the place that waiter had told her.

The last time she was here, it was 8 years ago, when her dad, Ahsoka, Obi-wan and her came to help the newly-found Rebellion. Back then, all they had to worry about was the Separatists. Now, it was a whole new level.

And the last time, she was slapped by Saw Gerrera because she had refused to bring his sister back to life.

She sighed.

_Simpler times._

She felt someone closing in on her from behind. She knew exactly who that person was. She decided to go along with it.

That person came from behind and held something sharp on Leah's neck. It felt like a knife.

"Who are you? How did you find me?"

"I gotta hand it to you, for dad's Padawan, you're pretty easy to find. I thought he taught you better than that. But then again, you were never the one to pay attention. You were always too busy being snippy!" she said dryly as she broke free.

That person froze and jumped back. She quickly took off her hood and her face appeared. It was Ahsoka Tano.

The young Togruta blinked several times to make sure she was awake. She was staring at her best friend like a ghost.

"Laetitia?!"

"Been a while, Stripes." She smiled sadly.

"Oh my God! Tiny Ti!" Ahsoka ran and hug her old friend happily.

"Oh! I take it you missed me? I'll let you have this one." She held her friend closer and forced herself to not cry.

"You will absolutely not believe the years I've had."

"Yeah, I bet. Come on. Let's go inside."

* * *

Ahsoka led her friend to the place where she was staying.

She was a bit different than the last time Leah had seen her. Her outfit was more mature than what she used to wear. It was proper for someone at her age. Her Lekku had also grown and her face was more covered in facial pigments and white lines.

Aside from all that, she seemed ... different. Hardened. Who knows what she went through in the past 6 years?

"Wow. How exactly does a fugitive, such as yourself, afford a place like this?"

Ahsoka smiled nervously.

"We have a lot of catching up to do."

"Yeah, we do. Starting with 'Why were you so easy to find? A few years of retirement already affecting you?"

"I was not that easy to ...!" She said defensively.

"All it took me was to ask a waiter about you." Leah stated.

"Anyway, what are you doing on Onderon, of all places?" She asked as she took a sip.

Ahsoka gulped.

"Oh, that. Well the thing is … I'm ... uh ... kinda ..."

"Kinda what?"

"… Married ... to Lux."

Leah choked on her drink.

"Oh! Wow! … WOW!"

"Yeah." She chuckled.

"But you're only 18."

"Says the girl whose father had her when he was 19."

Leah opened her mouth to protest but admitted "True."

"Wow, Lux. I always knew you two would end up together. Guess it's a good thing there is no Jedi council to say otherwise."

Ahsoka laughed.

"So … do I have to call you 'Ahsoka Bonteri' now?"

"Well, that is my married name but considering no one knows about us, 'Ahsoka Tano' will do."

"Hmm. How did you end up here? Last I know, you were on Mandalore, dealing with Maul."

"Well, I fought Maul …"

"And won, right?"

"Yeah. We caught him and were on our way to bring him to Coruscant. Then, I felt something in the Force. Like a lot of Jedi getting killed."

"Order 66."

Leah knew exactly what she was talking about. She had seen it with her own eyes.

"Yeah. I went outside and found Rex. With his help, I was able to fake my death and get to safety."

"So, Rex is okay?" She had completely forgotten about her dad's captain.

"The last time I saw him, it was 6 years ago. We both went our separate way. But I know he is. He's tough."

"Yes, he is."

They both went deep into their thoughts, reliving old and good memories.

* * *

"Enough about me! Where have you been? I heard somethings from senator Organa but he was always cryptic about it."

Leah looked at her. She didn't like him at all.

"You've been in touch with Organa?"

"Yeah. I'm … part of the Rebellion."

"Yeah … that makes … sense. So what _did _he tell you?" She asked cautiously. She needed to know how much Ahsoka knew.

"Well, not much. Just that no Jedi survived the purges and that you've gone into hiding."

She scoffed.

"Wow. That is a load of crap."

"What?"

"Yeah. First of all, master Yoda and Obi-wan survived."

"What?!"

"Yeah."

"I can't believe he lied to me."

"That is kinda the recurring theme around here." She chuckled bitterly.

"So … did he also lie about … _him_?" she asked carefully, which caused Laetitia to look away.

She knew exactly which 'him' she was talking about.

"No … that part is … true. He is … dead."

That clearly affected Ahsoka. She had hoped her master to be alive. Knowing how hard that question was for Leah, considering it was her father. She still wanted to know how it happened.

"How did it happen? I bet he went down fighting. Made the bastards pay."

Ahsoka had said that to cheer Laetitia up and make it easier to talk about it. But it had the opposite effect.

Leah struggled with the tears. She had lied to everyone about what had happened to her dad. She couldn't lie to her best friend. She deserved to know the truth.

"Leah?" Ahsoka asked worriedly. She had never seen Laetitia struggle like that.

"I killed him." she choked out.

**Done :)**


	68. Chapter 68

**Chapter 68**

Ahsoka looked at her friend with shock and horror.

"What … what do you … what do you mean you killed him?" she stuttered.

That was impossible. Anakin and Laetitia loved each other. How could Leah kill her own father?

"You don't know … do you?"

"What are you talking about? Know about what?!" she asked impatiently.

"Dad … turned to the dark side." she quickly said, to get it over with.

Ahsoka took a minute to process what she had just heard. That was even more impossible.

"That is not funny, Leah!"

"Do I look like I'm laughing?!"

"Wha …?"

Ahsoka needed a minute to learn how to breathe again. Leah didn't look like she was making this up. And she was seeing how it had broken her. She was a wreck.

_But Anakin turning to the dark side?_

He wasn't exactly the calmest person in the Galaxy but it was impossible for him to turn to the dark side. His kindness was his strength.

"Start from the beginning. Tell me what happened and don't leave out any detail."

Leah took a deep breath.

"You know how dad killed Dooku when _chancellor _was kidnapped?" She spat the word 'chancellor'.

"Yeah …"

"Palpatine, who turned out to be Darth Sidious, the one who tortured me when I was a born, the one who sent assassins to kill me, took dad as his apprentice."

"But that's impossible. Anakin is smarter than that!"

"Apparently not. Trust me, I wouldn't have believed it if I hadn't seen it with my own eyes."

"What do you mean?"

"Dad led the attack on the Temple. He killed … younglings, knights, masters … my … legion."

Ahsoka stared at her. Anakin worshiped the younglings. He loved them. There was no way he would kill them. He was a father himself. He would never do that!

"I found out about the chips in the clones after Fives died and freed my legion … and Rex. They chose to fight for the Jedi when one of their own was killing them but dad killed them all! All of them. Raven, Chuckles, all!" she said crying.

* * *

She pulled herself together.

"Mom and I went to Mustafar to find him. Mom wanted to bring him back. For the sake of her children."

"Children?"

"Mom was pregnant."

Ahsoka remembered the HoloNet Palpatine had given out. He had mentioned something about Padme being pregnant. She couldn't believe she had forgotten about it.

"Obi-wan followed us and when dad saw him … he … he choked mom." Leah struggled to say. It was like she was reliving it all over again.

Ahsoka's eyes popped out of her skull. She gasped in horror. Anakin loved Padme. He loved his family with every bit of his body. There was no way he would attack his pregnant wife.

"And then, when mom passed out from the lack of oxygen, he and Obi-wan started fighting instead of helping her. I was just … too angry to think clearly. I just saw my father attack my mother!" she said, justifying her fault.

"I jumped into the fight and cut off his limbs. He was left with only his mechanical hand and then eventually … he was caught on fire. I just left him there. He screamed for my help but I ignored him and now … he's dead."

Ahsoka just stared at the 11-year-old in front of her. It was as clear as water that she was suffering from what she had done. And from what she had told her, it was like she was talking about a different person. A … monster.

"Hey, don't worry. I already hate myself what I've done I'm being punished for it. There isn't a single night in the past 6 years that I haven't woken up from sleep screaming. I'm seeing it every night … and feeling it from now on."

Ahsoka wanted to ask what she meant by that but she felt something weird.

"Stripes? Can you … say something? In fact, it'd be really great if you did." Leah begged.

Ahsoka suddenly jumped out of her seat and ran out to the refresher. She looked like to be throwing up.

"Whoa! Hey …!" but she was already gone.

* * *

After a few moments, Ahsoka came out, looking pale.

"You alright?"

"Yeah … I'm … fine." She lied.

She sat in front of her friend and held her hands.

"Leah, I want you to know … I don't blame you for what happened to master. He was no longer my master or your father. And you didn't kill him. you freed him from living the hell he was making for himself."

Leah blinked in surprise. She had not expected Ahsoka to forgive her this soon, or at all.

"Even so, I still killed him. I'm never gonna forgive myself for that."

"Maybe one day, you will." She said sadly.

"Oh! Before I forget …" she hit Leah in the forehead.

"Ow!"

"Why did you wait 6 years to come look for me?"

Leah touched her forehead.

"You could've just asked me that. Why hit me?"

"Like I get so many opportunities to hit you."

"Is that you admitting that I'm better than you?" Leah smirked.

"I did not say that … in those words. Anyway! Answer the question!"

"I was on Tatooine."

"What the hell were you doing there?"

"Being a mechanic."

"What?"

"Okay. I'm gonna tell you something no one knows. Not even Bail Organa or master Yoda."

"Okay …?"

"Mom had the baby. His name is Luke and he's living on Tatooine with my aunt and uncle."

"HUH?!"

"Yeah. And I faked his death to master Yoda and everyone because I was afraid Palpatine might've found him. Obi-wan is in Tatooine, protecting him as we speak." She said like it was no big deal.

"Okay. Wait! Back up a second! You have an aunt? And an uncle?"

"Step-uncle who doesn't like me. I know. Weird. Anyway, after I gave Luke to them, Obi-wan erased my memories and left me. I found my way back to Tatooine, lived as Ami Banai with dad's former best friend and worked as a really good mechanic. Until one day, Barriss decided to pay me a little visit and boom! I remember everything. She's dead, by the way. For real this time." She exhaled heavily because she was talking so fast.

Ahsoka just stared at her with her eyes and mouth wide-open. It was just too much to process.

"There anything else?" She asked sarcastically.

"Well ... Oh! Right! I also quit being a Jedi and left the order. I hate them now."

"Uh huh."

"Oh!" Leah found a glass of alcohol and offered to her friend.

"You look like you could use this. You're 18 now."

"I can't. I don't wanna hurt the baby." She said without realizing what she said.

**Done :)**


	69. Chapter 69

**princesselsaamidala2: **I haven't really thought of it. I usually leave the faceclaim to the fans but if I had to choose, I'd say Gal Gadot, too. especially with loose hair.

* * *

**Chapter 69**

Ahsoka slightly jumped out of her seat, realizing what she just revealed.

Laetitia blinked and shook her head to make sure what she heard was what she heard. She thought it was too awkward to ask her to repeat, so she used the Force to check.

It was right. Ahsoka was pregnant and based on the Force signature, it was a baby girl.

Ahsoka found out what Leah was doing and just awkwardly said "Yeah."

"Oh … my … God. CONGRATULATIONS!" She screamed and hugged her friend.

"Oh!"

"Wait! It _is _something to be congratulated about, right?" she asked, breaking the hug and looking at her with an embarrassed frown.

Ahsoka chuckled.

"Yeah. It is."

"Good. I'm really happy for you and Lux. How long?"

"I'm due for another 5 months."

"Huh." She paused and went to her thoughts.

"Who would've thought that the snippy Ahsoka Tano would become a mother at the age of 18? Dad would've killed you."

"Yep. I know."

Suddenly, they both heard someone come in.

Laetitia stood up and was ready to fight but Ahsoka calmed her down.

"Easy. It's Lux. I told him where we were."

Leah sighed in relief. She still had to work on her senses.

* * *

Lux Bonteri, the senator of Onderon, came in with a smile on his face.

"Hi, Ahsoka. Command… General." He corrected himself as he walked to Leah to greet her.

"Senator. It's just 'Leah' now. I'm not a general anymore but it's good to see you're up to date."

Lux chuckled.

"Well, if that's the way we're going, call me 'Lux'. Let's put the formalities aside."

"I so agree with you … Lux." She said awkwardly.

Ahsoka and Lux both laughed at her struggle.

"What? It'll take some time to get used to it."

"Yeah. I'm glad you found Ahsoka. Did she … tell you … about … us?" He asked slowly.

"Oh, yes. Now that we're on the subject …" she walked and hit Lux slightly in the shoulder.

"Leah!"

"What? Just because dad isn't here, that doesn't mean he's not gonna get a blow or a punch for getting an 18-year-old you pregnant. I assume you guys got married because of that?" she looked at them innocently.

Lux was speechless.

"You … told her? About the baby? I thought we wanted to tell her together." He whispered to his wife.

"She found out!"

"With your help, Stripes. Do not forget."

"Alright." Lux looked at Ahsoka. It'd been a while since she was this happy. It was because of Laetitia.

* * *

Laetitia, Ahsoka and Lux were sitting together.

"Isn't it dangerous, Stripes? To just stay in one place?"

"Well, it's not like I can move around now." Ahsoka chuckled.

"Yeah. And the people remember what you and Ahsoka did for them during the Clone Wars. No one knows that she is here but the people are loyal to us, anyway." Lux explained.

"That's good." Leah muttered.

"Hey, for what it's worth, I think you guys are gonna be great. That little girl is lucky to have you two as her parents."

"Thanks … Wait! Girl? Her?!" Lux almost shrieked.

"Yeah … you … didn't know …?"

Lux gasped and Ahsoka was giving Leah a death glare.

"… And I ruined the surprise. I'm sorry."

Ahsoka sighed in frustration of having her surprise ruined.

"There is no way I can … un-ruin this, is there?" Leah asked in a begging way.

"No, buddy. I'm afraid that ship has sailed."

"Sorry?" Leah offered.

Lux laughed at the conversation between the two close friends. It had been a long time since they were all together.

* * *

"Hey, guys. Um … do any of you know … Darth Vader?" Laetitia asked suddenly, which caused Lux to be uncomfortable and Ahsoka a bit angry.

"Who doesn't know that monster?" Ahsoka commented bitterly.

"I've seen him here and there in the senate building. I think he kind of avoids me. I don't know. Anyway, it's weird to be around him." Lux said.

"He's a Jedi hunter and Palpatine's second-in-command. A really powerful Sith Lord. He's had it out for the Rebels. I haven't seen him myself but most of our guys are captured and tortured because of him. He doesn't get his hands dirty unless Force-sensitives are involved."

Leah shook her head in understanding. There was something off about him.

"Do you know who he is? Under the helmet and without the suit?"

"No. All I know is that he was a Jedi before he's that … thing. Why do you ask?" Ahsoka asked frowning.

"I don't know. There's something … weird about him." she sighed "When I went to Naboo to visit mom's grave, he was also there."

That caused Ahsoka to be alarmed.

"Don't worry. He didn't notice me. But it was strange, weird. Like I knew him from before or something."

"How could you possibly know him?"

"Well, he was a Jedi. And from the looks of it, he was close to Palpatine before everything happened. Maybe … I knew him from then."

"Maybe. Anyway, it doesn't matter who he was. It matters who he is now. I don't care if he was the purest Jedi. Now, he is just a ruthless monster that needs to be stopped, for the sake of the Galaxy."

Leah was a bit taken by Ahsoka's comment. It wasn't every day when she was this mad. Something must have happened between them to make her hate him like that.

* * *

"So … where are you going to go? To Alderaan? To join the Rebellion?" Lux asked, changing the subject.

"Um … no. I don't … think so."

Ahsoka frowned.

"What do you mean? If you're not joining, then where are you going?"

"I still haven't figured that part out yet. But I'm not going to Alderaan or the Rebellion. I don't belong there."

"If you don't belong, who does?"

"I don't know. For 5 years, I was Laetitia Naberrie. Until 2 days ago, I was Ami Banai. But now I'm neither."

"Leah, fighting for the people is in your blood."

"That was Laetitia Naberrie. Now I'm … I don't even know what to call myself! All I know is that I need time to figure out who I am now and I am not going to get the answers that I need in the Rebellion." She told them firmly.

Lux and Ahsoka both exchanged a look. It was clear she had made up her mind and there was nothing they could do to change it.

"Well, don't be a stranger, alright?" Lux said.

Leah smiled in response.

"And BE careful. It's not the safest place out there." Ahsoka added.

"Yes, mom."

"Shut up."

They all laughed and watched Laetitia leave Onderon.

**Done :)**

* * *

yes. I wanted to give Ahsoka a family. thought it'd be interesting. we'll see more of them in the later chapters


	70. Chapter 70

**Chapter 70**

_On Florrum_

Han and Chewbacca were in Florrum, finishing the job they had been hired for.

The leader of the pirated, Hondo Ohnaka, was the one that was supposed to receive the packages.

"You the welcoming committee, pirate?" Han spoke first.

"Why, yes, Solo. I gotta say, you certainly outdid yourself this time."

"That's my specialty."

Hondo's guys came closer to carry the package but Chewie blocked their way.

"I don't think so. The credits first."

Hondo chuckled.

"About that …"

Suddenly, a guy with a knife came from behind and was about to slit Han's throat but his scream was heard, not Han's.

Han and Chewie quickly got out their blaster and looked behind. They were both shocked when they saw who saved them.

"Ami?!"

"Hi, Flyboy." She responded panting.

"Uh … okay, a sec." He turned around with his blaster.

More guys came at them. Han and Chewie defended themselves with their blaster but Laetitia only had two knives. That was all the weapon she could find.

She took them out and started attacking people. She was feeling something she was trying her best to control.

Anger. Hate.

No matter how hard she wanted to stop herself, she couldn't. She was unable to.

She was focused on her own battle that she didn't see Han or Chewie.

She sat on a guy and punched him in the face. Another punch. Another punch.

At that point, that poor guy had a chance of dying from being beaten up a little too much.

"Ami, I think you've got him." Han said.

"Ami!"

She finally came out of her own mind and looked up.

* * *

Han froze when she saw the look on her face. Or rather … her eyes. They were …

Leah saw the body she was sitting on. She was so consumed in her own anger that she didn't even realize what she was doing until it was too late.

She horrifyingly got up and avoided Han's glare at her.

He shook his head, trying to wrap his mind around what had happened.

"You lying bastard!" he yelled as he punched Hondo in the face.

"Do you have any idea how hard it was to smuggle these spices here? The border lines were so strict. Were you ever gonna pay me?"

"Look, Solo. I like you. Believe it or not, I actually see my younger self when I see you."

"A handsome version."

"The business is really bad right now. Ever since the Empire's been going on in the Galaxy, there are no ships for us. Their security is too much for my guys to handle."

"I'm sorry. Am I supposed to care?"

"Yes! Because we are partners."

"Han, let's go. It's obvious he doesn't have the money." Leah asked, being irritated with this conversation.

Hondo stared at the young girl who had just single-handedly defeated all his guys. For some reasons, she looked familiar.

"Where'd you get the girl? Now, I have seen a lot of people in my life but never have I ever come across someone so pretty and feisty."

"Ugh."

"Your eyes tell a lot of your story. No eyes have the ability to cut flesh with just a look and yet, yours do. That only means you're a warrior." He observed.

Leah rolled her eyes and looked away. The last thing she needed was being psychoanalyzed by some filthy pirate.

"Wait. Is it you … little girl?" he suddenly asked.

"Huh?" Han said.

"That Jedi kid who came here with Skywalker! The one who fought in the war?"

Laetitia tried to hide her shock as best as she could.

_How does he even know me …?_

Then she suddenly realized. Hondo Ohnaka. The last time she was here with her dad, she had seen him. When she had gotten the scar on her face.

_Crap!_

"Jedi? Skywalker? Fought in the war? Pff! You're mistaking me with someone else." She said confidently, trying to sell her lie.

Hondo narrowed his eyes. He wasn't convinced.

"Where did you learn how to fight? I could use someone like you."

"Too bad. She's already taken." Han interfered.

"She is?"

"Yes. She works for me. Come on, Ami. Let's go."

* * *

Laetitia had made her way to the Falcon with BB-8.

"What's with the ball?" Han asked.

BB-8 made some angry noises and rolled to Han but Leah stopped him.

"Easy, Beeb."

She stood up.

"He's my droid. I made him."

"Did you now? The last time I saw you, you didn't have him."

"It was a ... work in progress. I also have a small ship too. Is that okay if I bring it along? I can't just leave it out there."

"Yeah, it's fine but ... are you ... really gonna stay?"

"You offered, remember?"

"I do but you said you couldn't leave your 'uncle' behind. Did something happen? What changed?"

Laetitia played with BB-8 to avoid eye contact. She wasn't sure if she could trust Han. No, not that she could but that she should.

Han was a trustworthy person, at least to her anyway. But then again, so was Anakin.

When her own father betrayed her, how could she ever trust anyone else?

She finally said "I had a change of heart. I mean, uncle Kitster did nothing wrong. I just wanted to leave. He was in danger as long as I was there."

"What? What do you mean? Why are you in danger?"

Leah sighed, regretting what she had just said.

"Um … I'm not sure. I think it has something to do with my past. I don't know what I did. I just know that I couldn't stay there any longer."

"Fair enough. So you decided to bring the danger to me?"

"Yes. That was definitely my intention."

"Thanks."

They smiled.

* * *

Chewie joined them.

"You got everything?"

"Yes." Chewie roared in response.

"Okay. Let's get outta here." Han muttered as he left.

"It's good to see you, Chewie." Leah said as she pulled him into a hug.

"Sorry I didn't recognize you sooner." She whispered.

Chewie broke the hug and looked at her.

"What do you mean 'sooner'? Are you really … Laetitia Naberrie?" He asked slowly.

Leah sighed.

"Yeah. I guess I am. It's a long story but I'd appreciate it if you didn't tell Han about it."

He was about to say something but Leah continued "I'm still … dealing with it myself. I'll tell him later. Just … not now"

"Don't worry. Your secret is safe with me."

"Thank you. I knew I could count on you."

"Uh, Princess?" Han came out, looking embarrassed.

"Yeah?"

"Are you still good at mechanics?"

"Yep. Why?"

"Heh heh. Uh … my sweetheart needs your help."

Leah rose her eyebrow.

"Oh. You know I would but I also wouldn't wanna break it more than it already is. So ..." She said, giving him an innocent smile.

"Get over yourself and just look at it! I'll pay you."

"In that case, I would love to take a look at it." She eagerly jumped and ran out to fix the problems she could.

**Done :)**


	71. Chapter 71

hey guys. just wanted to say, with the help of other readers, I finally found a faceclaim for Laetitia. I think Mackenzie Aladjem is the best one for Laetitia Skywalker as a child, teenager and adult. she is brunette, cute and beautiful. if you google it, you can find pictures of her childhood and teen. no adults yet but I think you can get the idea.

anyway, that's just my idea. you guys can think of whomever you want.

:)

* * *

**Chapter 71**

Laetitia was working on the engines of the Falcon. It was a mess. Clearly, a man like Han owned it.

"How's it looking?" Han asked as he leaned on the metal wall.

"Honestly? A disaster! It's a miracle it's still running." Leah said, not looking at him.

"This ship is a miracle. Can you fix it?"

"Lucky for you, I'm an excellent mechanic." She smirked.

"Yeah. Lucky me." Han muttered and kept looking at her.

There was something weird about her. Something different than the last time he had seen her.

"Hey, kid. Are you … alright?"

"Well, I'm doing better than your 'sweetheart' if that's what you're asking." She shrugged, even though she knew what he meant.

He laughed but went back to the point.

"No. For real, are you alright?"

"Yeah. I am. Why? What's going on?"

"Nothing. It's just … you seem heavier."

Leah turned around and gave him a weird look.

"Excuse me?"

"Oh! No! No, no, no! I didn't mean it like that." He slapped himself in the forehead.

"Ew! No. I, uh, I meant your heart. Your heart seems heavier now. The last time I saw you, it seemed lighter and happier."

Leah just sighed.

"Didn't take you for a poet."

"Did something happen? I mean, I know you said somethings about your past creating problems for you. Is that it? Does that have something to do with your past?"

_You don't know the half of it._

"I appreciate your concern but I'm fine."

"No, you're not. I can tell. You show up with a Jedi Starfighter and fight aggressively with yellow eyes. What is going on with you?"

Leah dropped the wrench and froze. She was so focused on the last part that she didn't even notice about Han recognizing the Comet.

"Wait. What do you mean 'yellow eyes'?"

"When you were fighting the pirates, your eyes were turning from yellow to brown. And you were not acting like yourself. You were acting like a ticking time bomb."

Fear took over her. Yellow eyes were for the dark side users.

That meant she was losing control. She knew she was still angry about everything that had happened but not that much. She, herself, didn't even know she was that angry. All that anger and hatred were affecting her Force powers.

If she didn't find a way to control her anger, she could turn to the dark side without knowing.

She wasn't just acting like a ticking time bomb. She WAS a ticking time bomb.

Han whistled to bring her out of her mind.

Leah got up to avoid the answers he wanted.

"This engine needs some work but it's good enough to get us off this planet. I'll take a look later." She said, leaving.

"Hey!" Han grabbed her arm. It wasn't enough to hold her but his hand did catch something and she didn't realize.

A HoloDisk.

* * *

Laetitia sat on a chair in the room Han had given her.

BB-8 was rolling around with Chewie. They clearly liked each other.

She smiled but went to her thoughts.

Her eyes turned to yellow. She was a fight away from being a Dark Jedi. She was losing control of her anger, like her father.

All that anger and power came from him. She inherited everything Anakin had left and this was one of them.

Her hands shook in fear. She put them on her mouth.

_Am I gonna turn to the dark side like him?_

"With my help, you won't." said a male voice.

Leah jumped out of her seat and held a knife in her hand. That voice didn't belong to Han or Chewie.

"Who's there?!"

"There is no need for weapons. I am not a threat." He softly said.

She turned around and saw a blue-figured man standing in front of her. It was like he was a ghost or something like that.

"Who the hell are you?"

"Language, Laetitia."

"I'll show respect to the people I know and deserve it. Now I ask again. Who are you and how do you know my real name?" She put on her brave face but it disappeared before it was even on.

"And where did you come from, while we're at it?" She asked quickly like a child wondering.

He chuckled.

"You are so much like your father."

She lowered the knife in her hand.

"You knew my dad?"

"Of course I did. I'm the one who found him on Tatooine 21 years ago and brought him to become a Jedi."

"What are you …?" She stopped when she realized what he was talking about.

"Wait … you're telling me you're …"

"Qui-gon Jinn? Yes, I am. I am Obi-wan's master. Although, his behavior now has nothing to do with me. He has changed."

She groaned loudly.

"Great! I've lost my mind."

"No, you have not. "

"Well, shouldn't you be … deader?" She asked childishly. According to everyone, Maul had killed him on Naboo 21 years ago.

He laughed.

"Trust me, I am dead. But I am also alive."

"Hmm. Could you be more vague?"

"My body has stopped functioning and is dead but that doesn't mean the same thing has happened to my spirit. When I was killed by the Sith Lord, Darth Maul, on Naboo, I have learned how to become immortal in the Force."

"So … you're a ghost."

"We prefer to call ourselves 'Force ghosts'."

"My bad. So you're a Force ghost."

"Indeed I am."

"Who's 'we'?"

"All the Jedi and Force-sensitive ever existed are here, on my side now. We have become one with the Force."

"Right."

"We have been watching over you for a while. We have always had our eyes on you from the beginning but since the incident from 6 years ago, we have never left your side."

He meant that a a comfort but for wahtever reason, it creeped her out.

"Not left my side, huh?"

"Yes."

"I don't know if that's comforting or invading privacy." She innocently said, which caused Qui-gon to laugh.

"What are you doing here, master ... Jinn?"

"'Gui-gon' will do. And I have come because you need my help."

"Not sure I follow."

"You are afraid of your powers. I am here to help you control them."

"How?"

"By training you."

Leah sighed in frustration.

_When are the Jedi gonna understand? I have left the Jedi. I'm no longer one._

"Sorry you had to come all the way for nothing but I am NOT training to become a Jedi again. I've already left the Order 6 years ago! You can tell that to the council and I'm sure they're behind this! Besides, I don't think 'there is no emotion, there is peace. There is no passion, there is serenity' is gonna help disappear all the anger that I have." She snapped.

"And I agree with you. You have light and darkness in you. Light from your mother and darkness from your father. Anger from the Jedi's mistakes and your father's. You do not need your anger to disappear. You must to deal with it, before it consumes you." He replied calmly.

"But that goes against every Jedi Code ever existed."

"It does but you're mistaken. I'm not here to train you to become a Jedi. I intend to help you become a Gray Jedi."

**Done :)**


	72. Chapter 72

**Chapter 72**

Laetitia just stood in her room, talking to her master's master.

"What's a … Gray Jedi? I've never heard of them."

Gray Jedi. The only time she had heard that name was when Palpatine was giving out the forbidden Force-users. It was there but it never raised questions.

"A Grey Jedi is a Force-user that is not using just the light side of the Force. They are not Sith or Dark Jedi either but they use the dark side slightly and to their benefits. They walk on the line between the light and the dark. They also distance themselves from the Jedi Code."

"But why haven't I heard of these Gray Jedi?"

"Well, the Jedi, especially the council, see the Gray Jedi as a disgrace, an abomination. They believe they are worse than the Sith because they 'pretend' to be a Jedi and use the dark side with no fear."

_Of course they'd think that._

"Are you … a Gray Jedi?"

"Well, I was considered to be one because I opposed the council a bit too much but no. I was never trained when I was alive. When I became one with the Force, I met the Gray Jedi masters. I was trained by them and became a Gray Jedi master myself."

Leah shook her head in understanding.

"I'm here to offer you something the Jedi never did. The Jedi Code is wrong. You should deal with your emotions, not send them away. Had they done things differently and changed the Code when I asked them, Anakin might still be here."

"What do you mean?"

"Well, in the Gray Jedi Code, love is not forbidden. Necessary actually. We believe one cannot understand life without love."

Leah closed her eyes to stop the tears from coming out. The sound of his name still pierced her heart like a knife would. Now the Jedi were even more responsible for what happened to her father.

"Do you know what happened to him?"

"What happened to who?"

"My dad. On Mustafar …"

"I know." He finished her sentence.

"I also know that it wasn't your fault. It was a moment of anger. The anger that had been bottled up inside of you. If you don't want that to happen again, I hope you let me help you."

"Is he … there? With you? Because I swear I heard him a few days ago."

Qui-gon looked away. He didn't want to be the one to tell her that she had created a monster by almost killing her father.

"Your father is a complicated man in a complicated situation. I promise I will tell you more in time."

To change the subject that was uncomfortable for both of them, Qui-gon said "Do you know the first rule of the Gray Jedi Order?"

"'Accept that all Jedi hate us but don't care because they hate everyone other than themselves'?" She suggested.

He smiled.

"That is one of the important ones but I'm afraid it's not the first one. 'Do not fear the dark side and do not run away from the light'. That is because using both will make you stronger."

"Wait. So you're saying that the dark side really_ does_ make you stronger?"

"Yes. It is power. But the important thing is that you must control it. Learn to accept the dark side without giving into it. You cannot understand light without dark. One does not live without the other. Both light and darkness are part of the Force. You must be willing to use one without favoring it over the other. Let the Force guide you and trust its will. That and your instincts, as well."

_That's the tricky part, isn't it?_

* * *

Leah was about to ask him more but Han jumped in.

"Ami!" he panted.

She looked where Qui-gon was but he was gone.

"Ah! What?!"

"The Stormtroopers!"

"What about 'em?"

"They're here."

Leah blinked in fear.

_Have they already found me?_

"To … to do what?"

"Apparently, some Rebels have gotten away and they're trying to find them. They're searching ship to ship to find them."

Leah sighed in frustration. As if she wasn't having a terrible day already!

* * *

Han had opened the door for the Stormtroopers. Laetitia, Han, Chewie and BB-8 were standing in a line, all nervous.

Her hands started trembling when she saw the place storming with Stormtroopers. It was her first encounter with them since she had gotten her memories back.

In that moment, all she could pray about was that the face underneath the helmets weren't like Jango Fett. The clones. Her best friends growing up were them. It was hard to look at them if they were wearing Rex or Raven's face.

Raven. Her clone commander who had died at the hands of her father to protect her.

_I have absolutely no regret fighting besides the person I trust the most in my life._

The flashes of memories went through her eyes. How she had held Chuckles' body. How she had watched her father cut Raven in half and it was all her fault.

She couldn't hold in anymore and started crying. She was trying hard to stop the tears from coming out but they didn't.

She unknowingly fell on the ground, covering her face.

"Ami! You alright?" Han asked with worry.

One Stormtrooper came closer with a blaster in his hand, ready to shoot.

"What is going on here?"

Leah pulled herself together and stood up. From the sound of the voice, they weren't clones. They were just people, willing to be the Emperor's slaves. Or unwillingly.

"Nothing, sir. I just suddenly had a bad stomachache. I didn't mean to stop you."

"They're not here. Lord Vader wants us to go back." A Stormtrooper from behind said.

Leah tried to hide her shock and horror. She was on the same planet with Vader.

_Great!_

"Alright. Be careful. The Rebels that have escaped, there is a Force-user among them. They are extremely dangerous. If you see them, inform us immediately."

"Will do, sir." Han smiled nervously.

And they all left.

* * *

As soon as they were alone on the ship, Laetitia exhaled deeply, putting her hand on her heart.

"Are you alright?"

"Yeah. I'm, uh, I'm fine. I just … felt something weird. That's all."

"Maybe this is the reason why you're feeling weird." Han said as he brought out the HoloProjector he had grabbed earlier and turned in on.

A family photo of a father, a mother and a daughter appeared.

Leah touched where she had placed it but it wasn't there.

"How did you …?"

"I found it where you left it. That doesn't matter. Who are they?"

She sighed and began to walk away. Han followed her, expecting an answer.

"The man is my father, the woman my mother and the little girl is me." She said as if it was no big deal.

"Huh … Wait, hold on! How do you know?"

Leah just kept going, leaving Han to make conclusions himself.

"YOU REMEMBER?!"

"Yep."

"That's great!" he said, smiling.

Leah took a moment to think.

Was it? If she hadn't had her memories, she could keep on living as a nobody, not a girl who had caused everyone she loved death.

"I'm not so sure about that." She muttered sadly.

"What do you mean …?"

"Shh!" she put her finger up.

"What?"

"I heard something."

Han gulped.

"Stay here." she whispered.

* * *

Leah took out her knife and walked away slowly.

There was nothing outside. She was sure that she had heard and felt something.

She noticed someone trying to jump on her from the ceiling. She was fast enough to change her position and get the better of that person.

She took the weapon out of the attacker's hand and sat on her.

She took off the hood but frowned when she saw who it was! She had not expected to see her again.

**Done :)**

* * *

Okay. This was chapter 72. Hope you enjoyed it. Looking at how I'm going, I think I'm gonna have 150 or even 200 chapters. I'm even thinking of a sequel but we'll have to see.

You are never going to guess who it is that Laetitia found.

;)


	73. Chapter 73

**Chapter 73**

"Ventress?!"

"Get off of me, brat." Ventress said as she knocked Leah off of her.

"What the hell are you doing here? And how did you find me?"

"Well, you're not exactly the hardest person to find. If not the easiest."

Leah opened her mouth to say something but Han came out.

"He…llo! Who the hell is this?" He asked as he turned to Leah.

"'This'?"

"Asajj Ventress. Once upon a time, she was the deceased Count Dooku's apprentice and an assassin. Now she's a just bounty hunter and an assassin."

"Don't flatter yourself. Besides, this is coming from the former Jedi knight and now a smuggler."

"Jedi knight?!" Han shouted.

Leah avoided having eye contact. All he knew was that Leah had gotten her memories back. She didn't get the chance to tell him about her being who she really was. She didn't even know if she wanted to.

"You wanna shout a little louder? I don't think the Emperor on Coruscant heard you."

"Sorry." Han whispered.

"Jedi knight Laetitia Naberrie, later Skywalker. You are supposed to be dead." Ventress stated. She was clearly enjoying this.

"Sorry to disappoint. Unlike some, I'm not that easy to get rid of."

"I cannot believe you're Skywalker's daughter. Then again, I can. You're both arrogant. Speaking of, where is that daddy of yours? He too scared to come out of hiding?"

Leah clutched her fist and was ready to throw it.

"I left him limbless to burn in lava the second he betrayed me. So I'd be careful with what you'd say."

Ventress and Han both blinked in confusion. She was talking about her father's death as if she was talking about a dog.

"Hang on. What?!" Han said.

"What are you doing here, Ventress?" Leah ignored him.

"The senator sent me."

"What senator?"

"The one from Alderaan."

"Bail Organa?"

"That's the one."

She sighed in irritation.

"Why did he send _you_?"

"Well, when he found out you were alive, he needed someone to track you down and bring you to him. Ironically, I was the only bounty hunter with the ability to find you."

"Yeah, ironically."

"He paid handsomely for the job but only the half of it. The other half, I will get when he sees you. So come on."

"Wait. So _you_'re the one the Stormtroopers are looking for? You're with the Rebels."

"Just this once. The money was too much to miss."

"Yeah. I bet." Leah muttered.

"So Organa has a job for you. I get that. I mean, he's not exactly in his right mind and clearly, he was desperate. What I don't get is why you accepted. You're a Separatist war criminal and a Sith. 6 years may have passed but Palpatine wants you dead even more than I do. Why did you risk everything for me? Hope to be a hero? Or be the Rebellion's friendly bounty hunter, is that it?"

"I'd be lying if I said that's not true. And I didn't risk anything for you. Unlike you, I'm actually good at what I do."

Leah scoffed "Clearly."

"I accepted the job because I heard you left the Jedi. Smart move. Your friend and I weren't smart enough to do that."

"I'm always smart. And Ahsoka wasn't dumb. You? Not so sure."

"Get over yourself. It's not like you're any better than I am."

"Excuse me?"

"You're just a Sith in Jedi robes. I have accepted who I am. You're too proud to do it. You're in denial." She hissed.

Leah clutched her fist even harder. She didn't even realize that her nails were ripping her skin and it was bleeding. She was ready to explode but took the opportunity to antagonize Ventress.

"At least, I have made a difference in the Galaxy. What are you gonna be remembered as? A mass murderer? A Separatist scum? A failed apprentice? But you know what? You _are_ right about something. We're not that different. You and I both cause death to everyone we ever met. You to your sisters and me to the Jedi. Even my own parents. We have more in common than you realize."

Ventress was taken by what she had heard. She never looked at it like this. She opened her mouth to say something but was interrupted.

"And yeah. I realize I just insulted myself." Leah snapped as she left them alone.

* * *

Laetitia went to her room and slammed the door behind her. She found herself crying on the ground.

She had just said those to bother Ventress but the more she thought about it, the more she came to the conclusion that she was right.

And so was Ventress. She was just a Sith Lord pretending to be a Jedi.

_What does that say about me? That I'm a Sith but killed dad for becoming one?_

BB-8 rolled slowly to her. He was clearly sad that his maker was. The last time he had seen her, she was always laughing. Now, she was always crying.

He brought out a napkin for her to wipe the tears out.

Leah smiled.

"Thanks, Beeb."

He rolled closer and placed himself in Leah's arms. She leaned on him and stayed like that.

"How you feeling?" Han asked, coming in.

"Like I just had a run-in with my former nemesis."

Han knew better than to push. So he just sat on the ground with her.

"I'm sorry about all of this." Leah said, trying to hide her tears.

"Nah. It's fine. It's not like I'm a saint."

"That might be the only correct thing you've ever said in your life."

"Be nice. I'm being nice. Ami … wait, do I call you 'Ami' or something else?"

Leah sighed. She was having the conversation she was avoiding.

"My real name is Laetitia Skywalker but you're gonna have to keep calling me 'Ami' because no one can know who I am. In the Clone Wars, you may have known me as 'Laetitia Naberrie'. I was the youngest general of the army and the youngest Jedi knight of the Order."

"Right. Yeah, I remember a few things. When did you get your memories back?"

"A few days after you left Tatooine."

"Why didn't you tell me sooner? I would've accepted you with or without your memories."

"I just … wanted to stay as 'Ami Banai' for as long as I could. It's impossible now."

"Why? You're not leaving. I'm not letting you."

"You're not _letting _me?" She rose her eyebrow.

"I don't care if you're Lethita or Ami or even the most ruthless monster in the Galaxy. You're still, and always will be, my friend. And I don't care if you're dangerous. Whatever danger you're facing, we'll face it together, as friends."

Leah just stared at Han while he said his piece. It was clear he had been working on it for a while now.

"That is a really touching speech."

"Thanks. I actually practiced in front of the mirror once."

"But it would've been more touching if you said 'Laetitia' instead of 'Lethita'." She said, resisting the urge to laugh.

Han looked up, remembering what he had said.

"I ... Shut up! It's not my fault you have the hardest name in the Galaxy."

Leah burst out, laughing at him.

"And this is what I get for being nice." He muttered quietly, under his breath.

"Thank you, _friend._"

"Yeah. No problem."

"Naberrie!" Ventress yelled from outside.

Leah jumped up.

"What now?!"

"Vader found us!"

**Done :)**


	74. Chapter 74

**Chapter 74**

Laetitia and Han both froze.

"How the hell did he find us? I thought you were good!" Leah shouted at Ventress.

"Now isn't the time. We need to get out of here." Han said before Ventress could and ran out of the door.

Leah followed him.

Chewie was already in the co-pilot seat. Han saw outside and saw an army of Stormtroopers coming to the Falcon.

"Can you get us out of here?"

"It's not easy. There's too many of 'em. Even if I could take off, I bet there are a thousand TIE fighters in the sky, ready to shoot."

"Not if I'll help." Ventress said, coming in.

"I think we've had enough of your 'help'." Leah snapped.

"I admit I didn't expect Vader to find me that easily. He's more powerful than I thought."

"Save the compliments for when he comes to kill us. Your flattery might spare your life. You'd make an excellent Sister."

Ventress controlled herself to not say anything. It was her fault. She couldn't say anything.

"I can create a distraction, so you losers can get out of here."

Leah frowned. She did not see that coming. Apparently, her words affected Ventress deeper than she thought.

"What about your money?"

"This is more important."

"Since when are you one of the good guys?" Han asked.

"Don't insult me. Besides, don't delude yourself into thinking that I'm doing this for you." She pointed her finger to Laetitia.

"Vader is Sidious' apprentice. He's the one who ordered Dooku to abandon me and destroyed my home planet. If I can pay him back by killing his precious apprentice, then I'll do it."

"But you can't kill him. You said it yourself. He's too powerful."

"Is that a hint of concern that I'm getting?" Ventress smirked.

She smiled in irritation.

"You know what? Now that I think about it. Go ahead and kill each other. Win-win for me."

"That's what I thought."

"Just stay alive long enough to buy us time. Which means you really have to do your best."

Ventress rolled her eyes and went to get off the Falcon.

"Ventress ... Thank you." Leah said sincerely.

* * *

Ventress walked outside. She saw the famous Darth Vader standing with his red lightsaber. He really was fearful. Just the sound of his breathing was enough to shake your bones.

She had lost her lightsabers when she helped Ahsoka, so she was basically powerless.

Vader saw his enemy coming towards him.

_I am going to enjoy killing you, Ventress!_

He attacked. It wasn't a fair fight but when has a Sith ever even thought about fairness?

Meanwhile, on the Millennium Falcon, Laetitia and Han were watching the fight. Han was waiting for an opportunity to get out of the sight but Leah didn't take her eyes off of the fight happening in front of her.

"Okay. Chewie, now!" Han told Chewie and he roared in response.

The Falcon was able to leave the planet with no problem. On the way up, before they disappeared into nothingness, Leah saw Darth Vader's lightsaber slice Ventress' heart.

* * *

Laetitia was sitting on a chair, moping. She didn't even know why she felt that way. Ventress was one of the people in the Galaxy she wanted to kill since she was born.

She was amazed and feeling guilty that her enemy sacrificed herself for someone she didn't even care. She couldn't believe she was feeling guilty for her death.

She closed her eyes. The number of people dying because of her were increasing day after day.

She was so deep in her thoughts that she didn't notice Han coming in.

"Well, I hate to say it but if it wasn't for her, we wouldn't have been able to escape."

"Yeah." She breathed out.

"I'm gonna hack into the Imperial data and erase everything they have on the Falcon. So they won't be on our tails."

"That's good." He sighed in relief.

Leah suddenly got up.

"Where are you going?"

"To Alderaan."

"Why there?"

"Ventress said Organa was the one to hire her with the job of finding me. I wanna hear what he has to say."

"Okay. I'll set the coordinates."

"You're not coming."

"What?" Han asked.

Leah sighed.

"Just trust me when I tell you. It's better if he does't see you. If he does, he might try to recruit you for the Rebellion."

"I'll just say no."

"And you think he takes it? He's a traitor to the Empire. If he asks you to join, he's gonna watch your every move to make sure you won't sell him out. If he doesn't kill you."

Han took a moment to think about it. She had a point. Who would ever trust a smuggler to keep his word?

"Don't worry. I'll make sure he doesn't find out about you."

"Thanks. Why are you going there again?"

"I just wanna have a civil conversation with my mother's friend."

"Uh huh. And by 'civil', you mean …"

"Civil. No harm."

"Okay. Just be careful."

"When am I not?"

* * *

_On Alderaan_

Senator Bail Organa was on his way back from Coruscant. The Senate was getting worse every day. No one even cares about their opinions. He knew that it was only a matter of time before Palpatine, the Empire, dissolves it.

He cautiously went to his room and got his secure line. He needed to inform the Rebellion of what had happened. They needed to know.

_If only senators like Padme or Jedi like master Kenobi were here._

When the Emperor turned Padme, the noblest senator into the Martyr of the Empire, he was outraged. She was one of his best friends during the Republic and fought for peace.

She was the one who had founded the Rebellion. The reason why Rebellion grew even in the darkest time was because of her.

And Obi-wan. He was nowhere to be found. 6 years ago, he disappeared and just told him and master Yoda that he was repenting for his mistakes here and there. He didn't say a location.

Bail knew that he was doing something more important than just repenting. Whatever he was doing had something to do with Laetitia.

There had been no news of Yoda, Obi-wan or Laetitia in 6 years. He knew they were capable of protecting themselves but he wished they were there, by his side, to help the people, instead of punishing themselves for what happened.

At least Ahsoka and her husband had joined to help.

And there was also Vader. He was getting suspicious of him more and more. He couldn't believe how he could ever be Anakin Skywalker.

Laetitia was the only one who could defeat him and they all knew that. The only problem was that she'd be killing her own father. She didn't deserve that but there were no other options.

It was the only way.

After he was done making his report to the Rebellion, he was about to go outside but he heard a voice in the room.

"Making secret reports to your Rebel friends, senator?"

**Done :)**


	75. Chapter 75

**Chapter 75**

Bail Organa's heart stopped for a second. He turned around and saw a young girl standing in the shadows.

_Is she one of Vader's lackey?_

"Don't insult me, senator. I'm higher than that."

Bail froze. She read his mind! But if Vader didn't send her, then …?

Then he suddenly realized. The reason why she looked so familiar was because he had seen her before. He had sent someone to find her.

"Laetitia?"

"It's been a while … senator Organa." She replied coldly.

He smiled.

"Look at you! You're all grown up now. It's good to see you."

She scoffed "I'm not sure. Is it?"

He frowned at her response and her coldness. The way she was acting was nothing like the kid he knew.

He noticed the bounty hunter he had hired wasn't with her.

"I don't see Ventress with you. I need to pay her the other half of the money for the job well done."

"I don't think she'll mind." She said bitterly.

"We really could have used your help with everything. Where have you been for the past 6 years?"

"Here and there."

"That's not exactly and answer."

"Well, it's the one you're getting." She snapped at him.

Bail sighed in giving up.

She had changed so much over the past 6 years. Had nothing in common with the happy girl who ran around everywhere and interrupted Padme's meetings.

"Where is master Kenobi? I was expecting to see him with you."

"Where do you think he is?" she asked suspiciously. He didn't know about Luke and it needed to stay that way.

"Well, 6 years ago, after you just took off like that and he followed you, we couldn't find either of you. But later, I received a message from him, saying that he's in hiding with you and that if a day comes that I desperately need his help, I could use that secure line to find him. He never gave me his location because he thought it was too dangerous."

Leah sighed in relief.

As angry as she was with Obi-wan, she was relieved to know that he had really done everything he could to keep Luke safe and make sure he lived a happy and normal life.

"I can't tell you where he is. Just that he's doing something for me. And no. I'm not telling you about what."

"Alright."

* * *

"Why did you wanna see me?"

"Hmm?"

"You sent Ventress after me. Why?"

"Oh. That ... First, let's catch up. How have you been?"

"Since when do you care about me?" She questioned him.

"Cut the crap and just say it."

"Alright. I … actually needed your help."

"Need my help with what?"

"Leah, the Rebellion isn't doing so well. Our numbers are increasing every day but we're losing more every hour. You know Darth Vader, right?" He asked, avoiding eye contact.

"Heard a thing or two."

"He's killed all our assets and spies. Found and tortured every Rebel. He is a true monster. I need your help. The people need your help."

"You're asking me to kill him." she stated.

"Isn't that your duty as a Jedi? To kill a Sith and bring balance?"

Leah clutched her fist in anger.

"Why doesn't anyone ever take me seriously? I am NOT a Jedi! I haven't been in 6 years. As for your situation with the Empire, that's not my problem. It's yours."

"How can you say that? Your mother fought for the Rebellion!"

"And where did that get her?" she asked bitterly.

"I have no desire to fight for the Rebellion because I know that even if this Empire is gone, another one's on the way. I've seen it. I really can't see any difference between the Empire and the Republic."

"Leah …"

"You are all a bunch of liars. You, Palpatine, the Jedi. How many have died to prove the point? That you're not any different than what you're fighting? Ventress is dead because of you!"

Bail gasped.

"Ventress is dead?"

She got up and left but he grabbed her arm.

"Leah, the Galaxy needs you ... and you owe it to the Galaxy to works with us ... to stop the Emperor."

"I don't owe anybody anything."

"You and I might be the only people left that have actually seen the Republic from the inside and its core problem. It was the chancellor. It has always been. I'm doing my best to hope but that can only get you so far. You have the power to do something about it!"

"Who says I want to?" she said as she tried to break free but he grabbed her harder.

"It's not in your blood to walk away from unfair fights …"

That set Leah off. She violently let go of his hand and pushed him back. When he held his head up, she was holding a knife at his with yellow eyes. Her hair was turning white because she was losing control.

"Don't pretend to know me! You have no idea who I am! I don't even know who I am!" She cried out.

Bail stared at her with horror. The way she was acting, it was so similar to him. To a point where you can see that they're father and daughter.

"Leah …" Said a female voice.

Leah and Bail looked at the door and saw Ahsoka at the door.

"Commander Tano! What brings you here?"

Ahsoka didn't answer and just looked at her best friend.

She knew she was struggling. She could see it when she saw her. But not that much. Not so much that she had Sith eyes.

It was also the first time she had seen Leah in her white hair. She was always ashamed to show it to anyone but now?

Laetitia hid the knife in her hand. She didn't even realize she had grabbed it. She closed her eyes and focused on her hair.

She ran out of the room to get away from everyone.

* * *

"Tiny Ti." Ahsoka ran after Laetitia who was running.

"Leah."

She didn't stop.

"Laetitia, I need to talk to you! You know I can't run!"

Leah stopped. She had completely forgotten about Ahsoka's condition.

"I'm sorry."

"It's fine. What happened back there? Why did you threaten senator Organa?"

"It was nothing serious."

"Seemed pretty serious to me."

"He hired Ventress to find me. She did but Darth Vader killed her."

"What?" she breathed out. It's not like she was a fan of her but Ventress did help her when no one else did.

"He also asked me to join the Rebellion."

"But that's great, isn't it? That's where you belong. You're a fighter."

"I am a mess! I fight all day. I cry all night. All I can think about is how I'm the only one left."

"So you're gonna let that stop you? Leah, fighting until the end is in your blood. You are Anakin's daughter …"

She shouted crying "Stop treating me like I'm him! I am my own person! His powers aren't in me. His anger doesn't define me. His mistakes aren't my fault! He may be my father but I am not him!"

Ahsoka looked at her in sympathy.

She whispered quietly "I don't wanna be. He was someone who was weak enough to fall for Palpatine's trick and destroy the whole Jedi. Someone who chose power over his own family. And in the end, because of his mistakes, I had to kill him. I don't wanna be that kind of person. I hate being him. So stop comparing us. I don't … " She wanted to continue but her tears stopped her.

Ahsoka had tears in her eyes. She didn't know Leah felt that strongly about Anakin and being his daughter.

She just held her closer and the two girls let themselves cry for a moment.

**Done :)**


	76. Chapter 76

**Chapter 76**

Laetitia and Ahsoka both cried for a while but now, they were calm again. They were sitting on the ground.

"I'm sorry. I shouldn't have snapped at you like that."

Ahsoka smiled and said softly "It's fine. But are really not gonna stay?"

"You know what the worst of having my memories back was? It was to relieve them all over again. I'm angry that dad turned. That he attacked mom. That I killed him. That Obi-wan treated me like that. That Luke will never get to know his parents! I can't be here with that much anger. I already lived with one war and saw how it ended for everyone ... I just wanna have a normal life. I know I will never be able to but I wanna try."

Ahsoka sighed. Leah was right and had a point.

"Alright."

"You remember when I told you I met Barriss?" She asked Ahsoka to change the subject.

"Yeah. You said you killed her."

"I kind of did, I guess. But that's not the point. I think there is some real trouble looking for you Rebels."

"What do you mean?"

"Well, first of all, she called herself 'First Sister'."

"Huh?"

"I know. It looked like she was one of the many. Like the First Sister was the first Inquisitor."

"An Inquisitor? I've never heard of them."

"I guess that's the point. They're Dark Side users. Like Dark Jedi but weaker and less disciplined. I mean, Barriss was a Padawan but I defeated her in a second without a lightsaber. I don't think they're a match for people like you and me or the ones who had actual training but that doesn't mean they can't create chaos wherever they go."

Ahsoka nodded.

"I'll tell the senator. Thank you. I'm sure it'll be useful."

Leah shook her head. She still hadn't changed her mind about joining but she still needed to help if she could.

* * *

She saw a golden protocol droid approach them. One she knew very well.

"Miss Fulcrum?"

Leah got up and stared at her mother's droid.

"What is it, 3PO?"

"Senator Organa would like a word."

"Okay." She turned to Leah but they both stared at him when he stayed.

"What? Is there more?"

"Oh! No. He said to be there 'immediately'."

"Okay. I heard you. I'll say goodbye to my friend and go."

"He said 'immediately', miss Fulcrum."

Ahsoka's hormones took over.

"Why, you little ...!"

"Wow! Good to see you haven't change _at all _over the past 6 years, 3PO."

"I'm afraid I do not understand what you mean by that, mistress Letty." He said by instinct.

Leah and Ahsoka both froze.

_How did he …?_

3PO frowned. Well, as much as it was possible for a droid.

"I apologize, ma'am. I do not know why I called you that. I do not even know a 'mistress Letty'."

"That's probably for the best." She smiled sadly.

* * *

It took them a lot of time to get 3PO to finally leave them. They were in near the Comet. Ahsoka bent to hug BB-8.

"Where's R2?"

"He's on a mission. He's actually very helpful."

"Of course he is. When you see him, tell him BB-8 and I said hi."

"I will." She smiled.

"Where are you going?"

"To Han."

"Who?"

"Oh. Um, he's a friend I made when I was Ami. I'm staying with him."

"Hmm. Is he a good person?"

"Well, he's a smuggler but deep down, he's just a big teddy bear."

"I'm gonna pretend I didn't just hear that."

Leah laughed.

"I meant, do you trust him?"

Leah stopped and got serious.

"I don't think I'll ever be able to trust anybody ever again but yeah. I guess I do. He knows who I am."

"You told him?!"

"He found out. But that's not the point. The point is, I trust him but I'll never let my guard down. I can't afford the same thing to happen again."

Ahsoka shook her head in understanding. It was weird to see her like this. Paranoid and cold.

"Are you really not going to be a Jedi? We could really use you." She asked with desperate eyes.

Leah sighed.

"No. I'm not. But I guess I'll be a Gray Jedi."

"A what?"

"I'll tell you when I know for sure."

"Okay. Take care of yourself."

"I will, mom." She said as she got into the Comet.

"And come to Onderon in 4 months."

"Why? What's gonna happen?"

Ahsoka fake-gasped and put her hands on her belly.

"Don't worry, baby. Auntie Lee didn't just say that."

_Right!_

Leah mentally slapped herself and smiled. It was still hard to imagine Ahsoka as a mother. Not that she'd be an awful mother. No, it was the opposite. She knew she's be the best mother in the Galaxy.

"Of course she didn't. I wouldn't miss it for the world."

* * *

Laetitia finally made to the Millennium Falcon after two days. Han knew better to ask any questions and just welcomed her back.

Leah went to her things and brought out the Kyber crystals she had gotten when she faced the First Sister.

It was hard for her to even hold them. She was scared of it. The power they held.

"Why are you so scared of them?" A voice said from behind, which caused Leah to jump up.

She turned around and saw Qui-gon.

"Seriously … not fun!"

He smiled.

"I apologize. If there was any way for me to appear, I would've done that."

"Yeah. Well, you don't have to be so creepy about it."

"I'll try that next time. Now, why are you scared of the Kyber crystals?"

"You don't know what I did the last time I held a lightsaber?"

"I do."

"That is why I will never hold a lightsaber again. An unstable person, like me, shouldn't have access to such dangerous things. I'm afraid of its power."

"You made a mistake once. That does not mean you're going to repeat it."

"But it's possible. I don't even know why it wanted me."

"You freed _them _from the dark side. They didn't want to be used as a weapon for destruction and you heard their voice."

"I didn't do anything. Besides, you talk about them as if they have feelings."

"Why do you think they do not?"

Leah groaned in confusion.

"Well, did it … them. Did they want to be free like this? To not be used at all and have an owner who's afraid to use them?"

"You will use them, when you are ready. That might not be for a while but even if you won't use them, that is certainly better than being the dark side's slaves."

"I guess." She exhaled deeply.

"Have you made up your mind? Do you want to be a Gray Jedi?"

She nodded. She needed to be if she didn't want to end up like him. But she still had one question.

"Why do you wanna train me? Everyone who gets close to me ends up either dead or better off dead. I break things."

"That is not true. And even if you break things, you can fix them afterwards."

"But what if it's too late to fix it?" She asked.

He knew she was talking about what happened with Anakin.

"It is never too late to do that. Even if so, I am here to help you, so you never, unknowingly, break things again."

Leah scoffed.

"So you think you can fix me?"

"No. Because I do not believe that you are broken."

Leah was taken by his sincerity. He was not who she thought he'd be.

"I have a few conditions."

"Let's hear them."

"If I want to be a Gray Jedi, you're the only one who can teach me."

"True."

"But how will you do it? I mean, as you can see, I'm not ordinary."

"Yes. You are much more powerful."

"No. I meant, I'm ... scared to hold a lightsaber. I can't meditate because every time I do, I hear the screams in the Force. I'm angry, messed-up!"

She took a deep breath.

"I wanna be a Gray Jedi because I wanna be able to trust myself around the Force again. I wanna be able to use it without being scared of turning to the dark side."

"I can help you accomplish those."

"But I will never use a lightsaber. Never. I won't touch it."

"When you live as long as I do, you learn to never say 'never' because you never know what happens in the future."

"You realize you just said 3 'never's in one sentence, right? Anyway, can you teach me how to fight without a lightsaber? I wanna be able to defend myself without one."

Qui-gon smiled. She was so stubborn.

"I can help you hold yourself up without a lightsaber. Even if it is against a Sith Lord."

"Thank you … master."

**Done :)**

* * *

I know. this chapter was a bit long. I couldn't help it :)


	77. Chapter 77

sorry, I was wrong. it's gonna be in a few chapters Ahsoka's daughter arrives. I thought it wasn't.

also, I just saw the clone wars end. I am so emotional right now. gonna write 5 chapters at least :((((

* * *

**Chapter 77**

Laetitia sat in her room in the Millennium Falcon. Qui-gon was with her, helping her meditate. She had not let herself float in the Force to meditate because she was too afraid of what she might see.

"Feel the Force around yourself. Let it run through you. Lift you. Don't let your fear of what might happen stop you. Whatever problem you might face, don't avoid it. Do not let it stop you. Continue no matter what. I am right behind you." Qui-gon slowly told her.

She took a deep breath and did as he said.

It had been 6 years since the last time she had meditated. Before that, she may not have been a fan but was good at it. Now, she was like a toddler, learning to walk from the beginning.

She closed her eyes. At first, it was black but then some flashes and pictures appeared.

Flashes of people suffering. People she knew and grew up with.

Fives' being shot by other clones. Shaak Ti dying by Grievous. Raven dying by Anakin. Chuckles taking his last breath in her arms.

Then she heard angry whispers. They were from the younglings in the Temple. The ones she was supposed to protect.

_You promised to protect us!_

_Your father killed us!_

_If you hadn't left, we would still be here!_

_You told me to be strong!_

_Why did you leave us?!_

Then she heard the screams of her fellow Jedi. They were either in pain or yelling at her.

* * *

She opened her eyes and got pulled out of the Force meditation field. Her eyes were wet. She didn't even realize she was crying.

"Are you alright?" Qui-gon asked her.

"Yeah. Why wouldn't I be?"

"You know I saw and heard everything you did."

Leah exhaled deeply. She had the habit of keeping things to herself.

"They were right. It was my fault." She admitted. The tears were falling down from her eyes.

"No, it really wasn't."

"Yes, it was. If I hadn't left dad's side, he wouldn't turn to the dark side. And even if that wasn't my fault, I still left the younglings in the Temple. I told them to be strong but I _left _them!"

"If you had stayed, you may have died as well."

"What's the difference now? I'm dead anyway." She muttered bitterly.

Qui-gon sighed. She was blaming herself for something she knew she had no part in.

_What happens if she ever finds out that Anakin survived Mustafar? Or that he turned to the dark side because of her?_

It would destroy her. She wasn't ready to know the whole story. She might never be.

"I know there is nothing I can say to make you feel better but remember. Don't lose your strength. You're going to need it in the future."

"To defeat Palpatine and his minion?"

"No. Because of Luke. You know that there will come a day when he will join his sister and play the role he is meant to. To see that day, you must stay strong."

Leah shook her head. If it was up to her, she wanted Luke to be happy with Owen and Beru but she knew that living with them wouldn't last forever.

She heard a knock on the door. She looked and saw Qui-gon disappear.

"Come in."

"Leah, we're approaching Takodana." Han said, coming in.

"Takodana? Why there of all places?"

"You remember I said that I won the Falcon? The person I won it from is there. He has the parts we'll need to fix the Falcon. And besides, to have a drink. Maz has the best drinks in the Galaxy."

* * *

_On Takodana_

Laetitia, Han and Chewie were walking towards a bar.

"So, how do you know this 'Maz', again?"

"I came across her when I first started my job."

"You mean you slept with her?"

"Ha! Our relationship isn't like that. She's just a friend."

"Uh huh."

"Don't worry, kid. She's trustworthy."

"We'll see."

They saw a black man in a blue cape and yellow shirt waiting outside the place.

She saw a couple of Stormtroopers going around.

She grabbed Han's arm.

"I don't like this."

"What would you like, your highness?"

"Stormtroopers are here. I haven't had time to delete the Falcon from the Imperial data."

Han noticed them as well.

"We'll just take the piece and go."

"I don't know, Han. I mean, how much do you trust this guy? Is it a coincidence that Stormtroopers happen to be on the same planet we are?"

"Relax, kid. He's my friend. He's friendly." He said smiling to calm Leah down.

He pushed Chewie aside and whispered "Keep your eyes open."

* * *

The two man walked to each other.

"Hey."

"Why, you slimy, double-crossing, no-good swindler. You got a lot of guts to see me after what you pulled."

Han blinked in surprise and pointed his finger to himself to make sure Lando Calrissian was talking to him.

Leah had a knife in her hand, ready to attack.

He slowly walked towards Han and then jumped into his arms.

"How you doin', you old pirate? So good to see you! Never thought I'd see you again."

Leah sighed in relief but was on her guard.

"Han didn't say he was _this _friendly." She muttered and walked to them with Chewie.

"So what are you doing here?"

"Uh, repairs. A piece for the Hyperdrive, to be exact. Thought you could help me out."

"What have you done to my ship?"

Han scoffed.

"Your ship? Hey, remember. You lost her to me fair and square."

Lando scoffed and looked at Chewie.

"How you doin', Chewbacca? Still hanging around with this loser?"

Chewie roared something in his language.

Lando noticed a young beautiful girl, with long brown hair in a braid, coming closer.

"Hello. What have we here?"

Leah rose her eyebrow. Han tried to stop him but Lando didn't care and walked to her.

"Hello. I'm Lando Calrissian. I'm known as the Galactic Entrepreneur. And who might you be?"

"Ami."

He took Leah's hand and put a chaste kiss on it.

"Welcome to Takodana … Ami."

"Alright, alright." Han interrupted and took her hand.

"You old smoothie."

They both laughed at Lando's attempt and walked on without him.

* * *

They entered the bar on Takodana. It was full of people and different species Leah didn't even know.

Leah and Han sat on around a table. Lando left to order.

"There is something not right with your friend."

"You're just not used to people hitting on you."

Leah scoffed.

"You know, I can't wait to see how you'll handle the Stormtroopers when they recognize your 'sweetheart' if I don't hack into the system."

Han chuckled nervously.

"Um …"

"So … Ami. That is your name, isn't it?" Lando interrupted them.

"Yeah."

"How did you meet Han? I can't believe Qi'ra's okay with you having another girlfriend." He told Han.

Leah and Han both chocked on their drinks.

"Ew! She's not my girlfriend."

"No?"

"No!" Han and Leah shouted in unison.

"Well, what do you do? In his crew. You got any skills?" He asked Leah.

"I fight and repair the Falcon when it's needed."

"_You_ can fight? You're just a kid."

"Picked up a few tricks here and there."

"Then what are you doing with this loser?"

"Hey …!"

"I'm just here to keep Han out of trouble." Leah responded calmly.

"You ever thought you're the trouble he needs to stay away from?" He suspiciously asked, which caused Leah to frown.

"Han, I thought I just had to be a bodyguard. It wasn't in the job description to answer to your 'mom'."

Han forced himself to not laugh. And Lando backed away, putting his hands in the air.

"I didn't mean any offence."

"Really?"

"I was just curious to know if you're the reason why the Falcon's picture is in every HoloNet channel."

"Wait, what?!" Han asked.

"Haven't you been watching the HoloNet? The Falcon is wanted by the Imperial officers and Stormtroopers."

Leah closed her eyes in anger. She couldn't have her cover blown that soon. She needed to hack into the Imperial data and deleted it as fast as possible.

**Done :)**


	78. Chapter 78

**Chapter 78**

"HAN SOLO!" A female voice shouted from the crowd.

Everyone turned around and saw an orange-skinned Jawa with glasses.

Han shrunk down in fear as she came closer and slapped him in the forehead.

"I told you a thousand times that no politics on my planet!"

"And I didn't ..."

"Then what are the Stormtroopers doing here?"

"I'm sorry. Who are you?" Leah asked with a confused frown.

"Maz, the queen on pirates."

"Ha! _This_ is your friend, Maz Kanata?" she asked Han.

"I am not a 'this' and 'friend' is not the proper word to describe what is between Han and me. But yes. I am. What did you expect?" Maz didn't let Han answer.

"Nothing. I just didn't think Han's 'friend' … was just a friend." She bluntly said, which caused everyone to laugh.

Maz let go of Han and stared at Leah. There was something about her.

"And who are you?"

"Ami. Ami Banai. This idiot's friend."

"Hmm."

She sat on the table and kept staring at Leah.

"Is that your name?"

"Yes." She said uncomfortably. She didn't like the way Maz was eyeing her.

Maz kept moving towards Leah to study her and Leah moved back awkwardly.

"Flyboy, what is she doing?" She whispered to Han.

"I don't know but whatever it is, it ain't good." He muttered. He and Lando were clearly enjoying this.

"Is that really your name?"

"Why don't you tell me what my name is, then?" She challenged, trying to hide her nervousness.

Maz rose her 'eyebrow'. She stared at Leah for a moment and turned to Han.

"I like this one. She's nothing like you."

"Now where is my boyfriend?!"

"Chewie left to guard the Falcon."

Leah blinked and mouthed to Han "Chewie?"

He shook his head laughing.

"Look … Lando. We're kinda in a bit of a hurry. Can you just give us the piece, so we can leave?"

"Patience. You are too rash. You must have patience." Maz calmly said.

Leah looked at her with a frown. The way she spoke was like a Jedi. And she felt like a Force-sensitive in the Force.

_But why don't I know her?_

"Though, that's not known to be your family's strong suit." She added, smiling.

"What do you think you know about my family?" She asked with anger and alarm in a threatening tone.

* * *

They all turned around when they heard a scream from behind. Apparently, a servitor had bumped into a grumpy bounty hunter.

"I apologize. I was in a hurry." She bowed nervously.

"Then you should've watched where you were going!"

"I am sorry."

"You will be." He threatened as he put up his hand to punch the girl in the face but something stopped her.

Laetitia put her hand in front of the fist and stopped it from hitting the girl.

"She apologized. Don't you think it's better to let it go?" She quietly said but her voice was overflowing with anger.

"And who the hell are you?"

"Someone who can't stand the sight of you. Get lost."

He tried to move his hand and free it from Leah's grasp but he couldn't. She suddenly let it go and the bounty hunter fell on the ground.

Everyone in the bar laughed.

He got up and put his fists up to pay her back for the humiliation he suffered because of her.

"Just leave. You really want others to watch you get beaten up by a girl?" She tiredly groaned.

By one whistle, 15 other guys joined the fight.

"So do you feel like it's a fair fight, now? Come on. I'm giving you time. You can bring more." She calmly taunted him.

Someone from behind closed himself to Leah but she was fast enough to notice and twist his arm.

Others came at her and she kept fighting.

* * *

Han watched what was happening and wanted to help Leah but Maz stopped him.

"Don't interfere. I want to watch."

"But I thought you didn't like fights in your bar."

"Those bastards deserve it. Besides, you and I both know that that girl can handle anything." Maz said with a hint in her voice.

Leah kept fighting until there was no one left besides the bounty hunter who started all this.

He slapped Leah in the face to keep her away. She didn't stop and kept walking to him.

He slapped her for the second time and held a knife in his hand.

"You shouldn't take your anger out on other people. Don't you agree?" She hissed.

He threw the knife at her but she grabbed it and held it on his throat.

"You should've just left when I told you to!"

Leah moved the blade and cut his throat a bit.

"I'm sorry. I'm sorry!"

She controlled her anger and pushed him away.

"See? Saying 'sorry' _is _enough."

She let him him go and pushed him away on the ground.

"_Now_ ... get out of here."

The bounty hunter got up and ran out of the bar.

Han, Lando and Maz came closer to Leah.

"Whoa!"

"Thanks for helping me back there." She said sarcastically.

"Well, I knew you could handle it. It was actually them I was worried about." Han said proudly.

"Yeah. For good reasons."

"That was amazing! Where did you learn to fight like that?" Lando asked. He was amazed with what he had just witnessed.

Leah twitched in pain. Once, she was proud to answer that question but now, it did nothing but hurt her.

"I ... My father taught me." She shrugged uncomfortably and left them wondering.

* * *

Laetitia was wandering in the forest near Maz's bar. She lied down on the grass and watched the sky.

It looked peaceful. She needed to watch something peaceful to help her be peaceful.

"You are supposed to be dead, Laetitia Skywalker." Said a voice.

Leah jumped up, with knifes in both her hands

She saw that it was Maz.

"Who did you say I was?"

"You can do better than that." She calmly stated.

Leah put her knifes down when she knew there was no way to deny that.

"How'd you know who I am?"

"Well, any child of the Chosen One is hard to not notice in the Force."

"In the Force?"

She had noticed that Maz was a Force-sensitive but why wasn't she a Jedi?

"Yes. It the Force. The same place that gives you your powers. Yours are amazingly strong. I assume that is because of Anakin."

Leah blinked.

"You knew my father?"

"Who didn't know the most powerful Force-sensitive in the Jedi and Sith history?" She smiled with amaze.

"I have to ask. What are you, the most powerful Force-sensitive in the Galaxy, doing with a mere smuggler? Your place is higher than that. You belong in the battlefield, to fight for the people."

"No, I don't. I don't know what happens in the future, and I don't wanna know, but right now, I'm just hanging around with a 'mere smuggler'. I don't fight ... not anymore."

"You fought for that poor girl. You saw someone going through a hardship and you helped them. Look at the results. She is safe now, thanks to you."

Leah looked down.

"That was ... different."

"It is more similar than you know. Through the ages…I've seen evil take many forms. The Sith, the Separatists. Today, it's the Empire. Their shadow is spreading vastly across the galaxy. We must face them. Fight them. All of us. But we don't stand a chance against them ... Not without you."

"That may be so but if I go down that path, I'm scared of where it might lead."

"You mean back to the Jedi?"

"Maybe. But that's not the only thing. I might have the Chosen One's powers but I also inherited a Skywalker's anger. If I live in constant war, I don't ... I can't live like that."

She kept staring at Leah. The girl was afraid. Not of the Sith, the Emperor or even death. She was afraid of herself and what she was capable of doing.

"You have your father's eyes." She suddenly said, which caused Leah to blink.

"You better finish that fight happening inside you or else we are all doomed. And for the sake of everyone, I hope you overcome your demons." She stated and left Leah alone, wondering.

**Done :)**


	79. Chapter 79

Note: I changed the dates of how and when things happened. If you wanna know more, you can search.

* * *

**Chapter 79**

Laetitia had been training under Gray Jedi master Qui-gon Jinn for a while now. She had the anger inside her under slight control but when she fought, sometimes it took over. She still had a long way to go.

She walked to the main room of the Millennium Falcon and saw Han and Chewie watching the HoloNet.

"What are you watching?"

"The news of the Battle of Mon Calamari's on every channel. The Empire is gloating for killing a bunch of fish. Their king died while escaping the prison."

Leah blinked in sadness.

"Their king?"

"Yeah. Who was it, again? Um, king … Char Lee? No. Chee Lar?"

"Lee Char. King Lee Char of Mon Cala." She corrected him.

"That's him. You knew him from before?"

"Yeah. I was there when he became the king. Mom and dad helped him take back control of his kingdom."

So far, Han knew what Leah did. That she had a brother on Tatooine and that she 'killed' her father after he turned to the dark side.

That didn't change how he thought of her. She was still his friend. Her life was her business.

The reporter on the HoloNet continued "The result of Battle of Mon Calamari is another victory for the Empire. The hands of the Jedi were seen but Lord Vader, our hero, took care of that problem once and for all. The Mon Cala's treacherous king, Lee Char, was only captured but while rejecting the Emperor's kindness, he was terminated. Once again, the people of the Galaxy are safe due to Emperor Palpatine's efforts. Your majesty, you have our thanks."

"Yeah. Real thank you." Han replied bitterly.

* * *

"The fight is still not finished but …" the reporter was cut off and a picture of Lee Char was on the HoloNet.

"I am Lee Char of Mon Cala." Said a weak voice through machines but Leah recognized it.

"And I am dying. But we are all dying. The question becomes how do we wish to live the time we have? What kind of life do we wish to leave for those who follow us? I have been an absent king, and I am ashamed. I wish I could have been with you through this Imperial hell. I was with you in my heart. I have never forgotten you. The fleet is Mon Cala's pride. Mon Cala knows the Empire's evil. Their atrocities are burned on our flesh. We know what wrongs they have done … but we can only guess at the horrors they will do next. If we are with them when they do so, all our pride will curdle to shame. It cannot be so … Goodbye, my people."

And Lee Char took his last breath.

The HoloNet was back online and a nervous reporter was seen.

"Pardon the interruption. As I said, we are, once again, …" Chewie turned it off.

Leah felt anger consuming her. Once again, another innocent was killed by Sheev Palpatine for doing the right thing.

_How many more people are gonna have to die until he's satisfied?!_

"Uh, Leah?"

"What?!"

"I pay for that stuff, you know."

Leah opened her eyes and gave Han a frown.

"What do you …?"

Han held his hand up. Leah got the message and looked at her own hand. The glass in it was broken to pieces and her hand was bleeding.

She opened her hand and the pieces fell on the ground.

"You okay?"

"Yeah. I'll live." She Force-healed herself. There was no scar.

"Yep. Still freaky."

Leah smiled to Han's simple response.

"If you feel that strongly, why don't you join that Organa guy?"

"You think what just happened was justice or bravery? It was the opposite. It wasn't bravery. It was a foolish mistake. By releasing that message, all of Lee Char's people will die. They will be mutilated, slaughtered, massacred until there is no one left. Yes, what he said was true. Yes, it was the right thing to do ... but at what cost?"

Han shook his head. He never looked at it like that. She was right. She was being cold about but but that didn't make her words less true.

"I don't know. I don't understand politics." He annoyingly said.

Leah suddenly remembered something.

"We have to go to Onderon."

"What? Why there? Is someone there?"

"Yeah. My niece."

* * *

_On Onderon_

It took Laetitia and Han 2 days to get to Onderon. She knew how much Ahsoka wanted her by her side.

"Remind me again. Why am I here?" Han asked as he followed Leah.

"Ahsoka is my best friend …"

"I thought that belonged to me."

"Don't be delusional. I told her about you when I saw her 4 months ago and I think it's a good idea for you two to meet. You both are the people that I trust."

"Okay but why now?"

"Um …"

"Tiny Ti!" A voice whispered from behind.

Leah and Han turned around and saw a heavily pregnant Ahsoka in the shadows.

"Oh. I see." Han said awkwardly.

"Yeah. Hey, Stripes."

"I assume this is the smuggler you told me about?"

"Yep. Flyboy ... I mean Han. I want you to meet my friend, Ahsoka Tano. Stripes, Han Solo."

"Pleasure." Han offered his hand but Ahsoka remained still.

"You betray her and I'll kill you." She said bluntly, which caused Laetitia to chuckle.

"Ha. I can see why you two can get along." He gulped.

"Hi, Chewbacca." Ahsoka said to the Wookiee behind Han.

Chewie roared happily and went closer to hug Ahsoka.

"Tiny Ti, you didn't tell me Chewbacca was with you."

"It didn't come up. And it's Chewie."

"Okay."

* * *

"Where's Lux?"

Ahsoka sighed heavily.

"In Coruscant."

"Another Senate meeting?"

"I wish. You heard about Mon Cala?"

"Yeah. I saw it on the news. What about it?"

"Palpatine's celebrating his 'victory' by throwing a party. Lux was invited."

"Classic psychopathic move." Leah commented bitterly.

"Tell me about it."

"Damn. Why weren't we invited?" Han suddenly stated.

Ahsoka and Laetitia both gave him a sharp look.

"What?"

"Oh, I'm sorry, your highness. I didn't realize you were the king of smugglers. You should've informed them to invite you to their 'parties'!" Leah snapped.

"Hey! I'm just saying they should celebrate with the citizens if they wanna have a good look."

"Yeah. Why not throw a blood party at the eve of 'the Mutilation of Mon Cala' with us? That's a great idea." She sarcastically said.

"Glad you agree. And you!" He pointed his finger to Ahsoka.

"I know you're really sensitive right now but did you just pee in front of us?"

Leah's frown disappeared and looked at her friend. Her legs were wet but it wasn't pee!

"No, you idiot! My water broke!"

**Done :)**


	80. Chapter 80

**Chapter 80**

Laetitia and Han both lost their focus and just looked at each other with no clue what to do.

"Uh …"

"Uh …"

"Uh …"

"Uh …"

"STOP 'UH'ING AND JUST HELP ME!" Ahsoka yelled in pain.

"Right."

"Sorry."

Leah went to her right side and Han to the left.

"Where are we gonna go?"

"My house. Lux told someone to stay in case of an emergency."

"Which is right now. So to your house we go!" Han said nervously.

"Chewie, why don't you wait in the Falcon with Beeb?"

"Alright." He roared and took BB-8 with him.

* * *

Laetitia and Han took Ahsoka to her home. She was right. Some person was there, waiting for them.

Leah came out, after seeing Ahsoka in the room.

"So?"

"So what?"

"Is the baby cute?"

Leah smiled to Han's simple comment.

"Han, her water broke 2 hours ago. She still has a long way to go."

"Huh. I've never seen childbirth before. I have no clue."

Childbirth.

The only time Leah had seen someone go through the pain of being a mother was almost 7 years ago. When her mother gave birth to her brother.

Of course, she wasn't awake to be by her side but she still saw everything through the Force and how hard it was.

It made Laetitia hate Anakin even more because he left his mother to go through that pain alone.

Both times. The first time wasn't his fault, she admitted that, but the second time?

She sighed deeply but came out of her thoughts when she heard her name.

"Leah!"

"What?"

"Have you?"

"Have I what?" She asked in confusion.

"Have you ever seen child delivery before in your Jedi life?"

"Yeah. Actually, I have."

"Really? When?"

"You forget I'm an older sister to a cute little boy." She smiled.

"Right."

The HoloNet news grabbed her attention.

"There has been as assassination attempt on Lord Vader. According to the news, he is, thankfully, unharmed and the people responsible for this evil deed have been arrested and executed. Although his life was in danger just an hour ago, our hero does not let that stop him from celebrating the joyful victory and is in the Senate building at the moment, with the senators …"

"Uh … isn't that where your friend's husband is?" Han asked with worry.

"Yeah. I'm gonna try calling him."

* * *

_On Coruscant, the Senate building_

The news of Darth Vader and the assassination attempts on his life was all over the news.

The HoloNet kept calling him a hero but everyone in the Galaxy, from a 1-year-old child to a 100-year-old old man, knew him for what he was.

A true monster. The most hated and feared man in the Galaxy. Even more than Palpatine because he just had the ideas but Vader was the one who acted and got involved with people.

On the order from his master, he had gone to the celebration party in the Senate building.

He hated those kind of events. In his time as a Jedi, it was bearable because either Laetitia or Padme was there with him.

But now, he was surrounded by a bunch of stupid senators who only pretended to do their jobs. None of them did anything because they were worried about the people.

_Even Bail Organa's worried about his own people._

He noticed a senator trying to leave the building. It was Lux Bonteri.

"Where are you going, senator Bonteri?" He asked through his helmet, with his mechanical voice.

Lux turned around and saw Vader. He always avoided him, for some reason. This was the first actual conversation they had.

"Oh. Lord Vader. I was trying to go out and get some fresh air but I noticed the guards. Is everything alright?"

"The whole building is on lockdown because of the assassination attempts on my life."

That wasn't good. He had to go to Onderon as soon as possible. Laetitia had told him that Ahsoka was in labor. He couldn't miss the birth of his child.

"Yes. I've heard about it. I'm glad to see that you are alright." He lied and Vader realized.

He just kept looking at him with suspicion. He knew that Lux was in touch with the Rebellion, if not a member. He was one the people who _had_ the idea of a Rebellion even in the Clone Wars.

The only reason why he hadn't killed him yet wasn't for the fact that he had no proof. It was because of his former Padawan.

Ahsoka.

According to his master, Darth Sidious, she was killed on Mandalore. She was first injured by Maul when she captured him but the clones' blasters killed her. That was the only way the clones ever stood a chance against her. When she wasn't at her full strength.

He also found some blood along with his former captain's helmet in the crash of her Star Destroyer. He checked and the blood belonged to her.

He noticed a ring on his left hand. He was married. To a woman.

_If Ahsoka was alive, she would've been sad._

He knew that his former Padawan had a crush on him but acted like he had no idea. He didn't want to be the one to hurt her by reminding her 'the Code'.

"What is it?" Lux gave the Sith Lord a weird look.

Vader realized he had been staring at him for too long.

"Oh … I did not realize you were married."

"And I did not realize it was any of your business." He said carefully and hiding his hand.

"And it is not. If I may ask, why is your wife not with you? I'd have expected her to be with her husband in this important event."

Lux tried to control his emotions and come up with a good answer. He couldn't exactly tell a Sith Lord 'I'm married to a former Jedi!'.

"She is dead." He carefully lied.

"Excuse me?"

"My wife passed away from an incurable decease not long after we were married. I never had the chance to announce our marriage, seeing there was no point."

Vader shook his head. He actually felt bad for him. He, better than anybody else, knew what it was like to have the love of your life die before you do.

"I'm sorry for your loss." He suddenly said.

Lux rose his eyebrows in surprise. He had lied to him to protect Ahsoka but now, he was actually feeling bad.

_Why would a Sith Lord, who tortures and kills innocent people, who has no idea what it's like to love or be loved, show sympathy about me 'losing' my wife?_

"It's alright. Excuse me. I have to go back to the party." He said uncomfortably and left.

* * *

He saw his comlink blink.

"This is senator Bonteri."

"Senator. I am calling because there has been a problem at your house." Leah said, in her disguised voice.

Lux recognized it.

"Um, is that so? Well, allow me to go somewhere less public."

"Why don't you do that?" Leah muttered.

Lux found somewhere safe to talk.

"Laetitia."

"Lux! Are you alright? I saw the news."

"Yes, I'm fine but I can't leave. No one can. The Senate building is on lockdown."

"Great."

"How is Ahsoka?"

"Oh. She's … _fine_."

"'Fine'? How is she really doing?"

"Well, depends on what you mean. When she's fine, she's fine. But when contractions hit, she starts cursing and hating you."

"Hating me? Why?"

"For getting her pregnant." She bluntly said.

Lux chuckled in relief.

"Thank you, Laetitia. I appreciate you being there."

"No problem. Just be careful in there. I'll take care of Ahsoka."

**Done :)**


	81. Chapter 81

guys, I just wanted to let you know that I've changed about 2 sentences in chapter 67. I didn't know what happened on Mandalore yet but now I do and I wanted it to be accurate. also, keep a close eye on previous chapters relating to the clone wars season 7. I might change a few details but it's not that important.

enjoy ;)

* * *

**Chapter 81**

Laetitia walked to the room Ahsoka was in.

_What excuse should I come up with? I can't tell her 'Hey, Stripes, your husband's locked up in Coruscant!'_

She opened the door and put on a big smile.

"How you doing, buddy?"

"Like I'm in labor. Where is Lux?"

"Uh … it's all good. I just called him and he's stuck in the traffic. I'm sure he'll be here soon."

Ahsoka chuckled.

"Ha. Well, I won't hold my breath."

"Especially since you need it."

"Nice try, though." She said pointing at the wall across her.

Leah followed her friend's finger and saw that there was a HoloNet behind her and it was on but on mute.

It was written below:

'Assassination attempts on Lord Vader.'

'Another attack from the Rebellion.'

'Coruscant on lockdown.'

'No one is allowed to leave.'

Leah ran nervously to it and turned it off.

_Who turned it on?!_

She turned to Ahsoka, who was giving her a look.

"Uh … it's not …. He's not that involved. He's just …"

"Right in the middle of it?" Ahsoka offered.

"Like DIRECTLY in the middle of it, yes." She agreed.

"Great."

"He can handle himself. He's actually more worried about you."

"Oh, I'm fine. Just, uh, a bit in pai… Aah." Another contraction hit her. She was yelling in pain and Leah followed her screams herself.

They were both yelling. One in pain, and the other in not knowing what to do.

* * *

After an hour, the baby was finally born. It was a healthy baby girl. Ahsoka was holding her daughter in her arms.

"Can I come in?" Leah asked softly.

Ahsoka turned her head and saw her best friend.

"Yeah. Come on."

Leah walked quickly to them and saw the baby.

She wasn't a Togruta, like Ahsoka, but she did bear the white facial pigments. Instead of Lekku, she had Lux's brown hair and Ahsoka's blue eyes. Her skin color was light orange, lighter that Ahsoka's but darker than Lux's.

The perfect combination of a Togruta and a human.

"Aww!"

"Yeah. She's beautiful, isn't she?"

"Yeah." Leah breathed out in amazement.

The baby smiled to her aunt. It was clear they already had a deep connection.

"God, she's like a mini-you." Leah said as she tickled her.

"I know. It's amazing."

"What's this little one's name?"

"Well, Lux isn't here yet."

"Come on." Leah rolled her eyes.

"Mina."

"Why 'Mina'? I mean, I get she is the Mini-you but really?"

"In honor of Lux's mother. He loved her."

Leah shook her head in understanding.

"That's the perfect name for her. Right, Mini?" She squealed as she rubbed Mina's face with her nose.

Mina moved around cooing.

"Mina what?"

"What?"

"Mina 'what' Bonteri?"

Ahsoka chuckled nervously.

"Tiny."

"Yeah?" She said because she thought Ahsoka had called her.

"Uh, no. Her name is Mina Tiny Bonteri."

Leah moved back and gave both of them a weird look. They were enjoying this.

"Seriously?"

"Come on! 'Laetitia' is too hard. She wouldn't have been able to say it until she was at 10."

"Yeah. You might have a point there."

"And I wanted her to have her godmother's name and 'Laetitia' was long."

"Sweet of you." She sarcastically said but realized the point.

"Wait. What?"

"Yeah. Godmother. Lux agreed to it. Now, if anything happened to me or Lux, it's up to you to make sure your future _Padawan_ will make the right choices."

"Ahsoka, I … I don't know what to say." Leah was taken by her friend.

"You don't need to say anything. Just be by her side."

"I promise I will kick ass in this!" She promised.

"Oh, I know you will. As long as you don't use the word 'ass' around her." Ahsoka warned her.

Leah slapped her mouth.

"Right! Sorry. Sorry, Mini." She said as she put her finger in Mina's hand. She immediately held it tightly.

"You want her to be a Gray Jedi?"

"Yes. I do. As you can sense, she's strong in the Force and you're the best person to teach her."

"You don't have to flatter me because I already know that." She smirked.

"Just take the compliment."

They both laughed happily.

"She's really amazing, Stripes."

"Yeah." She breathed out as she went to her thoughts.

As happy as she was, she wished her master was by her side, having a part in her happiest day. She wanted to say it but knew that mentioning his name was still hard for Leah.

She was grateful that Leah was there with her. she couldn't have gotten through it without her and didn't want to upset her.

Leah exhaled deeply. She didn't need to read her mind to know what Ahsoka was thinking. She was thinking of it, too.

"Yeah, me too." She said suddenly, which caused Ahsoka to look at her with surprised eyes.

"I, too, wish he was here. Trust me, he would've thrown a fit when he found out you were pregnant but at the end of the day, he would have been there for you. I know he wanted to be." She said, which caused Ahsoka to burst out laughing.

"You don't need to be cautious around me. You can talk about whatever you want. There hasn't gone a second that I've forgotten about him … them. All of them." Leah softly said.

Ahsoka looked down with sad eyes.

* * *

Suddenly, a person jumped in.

"Ahsoka!"

"Lux!"

"Jeez! Ever heard of knocking?" Leah asked.

"Sorry." He panted.

"You will not believe what I had to do to get here. The entire Galaxy is upside down because of the whole …" He stopped when he realized Ahsoka wasn't supposed to know about the situation outside the house.

"The assassination attempts on Darth Vader?" Ahsoka finished her husband's sentence.

Lux looked at Leah, demanding an explanation.

"Don't look at me like that! She … found out on the HoloNet. Even in labor, she followed the news!"

"Of course she did."

He walked slowly to his wife and daughter and gazed at them.

"She's really beautiful, Ahsoka. I'm really sorry I couldn't be here."

"It's fine, Lux. I know you had no other choice. Besides, I wasn't alone."

"Yeah. Thank you, again, Laetitia. for being here when I couldn't. I really owe you." He turned around to see Leah.

She shook her head.

"You don't owe me anything. Just take care of your family. Put them before anyone or anything else."

"I will. They're more important to me than life itself."

"Good." She said as she kept looking at the happy family in front of her.

She was lying if she said she didn't feel envious at that moment. She was envious but happy, at the same time, of Mina.

"Where are you going?" Ahsoka asked when she realized Leah was leaving.

"I don't wanna disturb you guys."

"Don't be ridiculous. You're a part of this family, too."

Leah smiled.

"I know but I have to go. Han is gonna nag me for a week for making him wait in the Falcon."

"Okay. Be careful of Vader. He seems thirstier for blood after the Battle of Mon Calamari. He's gonna be after the Force-sensitives now more than ever." Lux stated.

"You guys be careful, too. Mina's gonna be …"

"In danger. We know. That's why we've decided to move to safe house. Too many people know about here." Ahsoka said carefully, while looking at her daughter.

"Good. Bye, guys."

**Done :)**

* * *

Okay. This was chapter 81. Hope you enjoyed it. Mina Tiny Bonteri, welcome to my story :)

Please review. I'd love to know what you guys think. The next chapter will take place 3 years later, when Laetitia's 14 years old. Follow and see what happens.


	82. Chapter 82

**Chapter 82**

_3 years later_

Now, the Empire was in the Galaxy for 9 years. 9 years on blood and tears. As the time passed and the Rebellion got stronger, the Emperor's anger only grew.

He would send his 'apprentice', Darth Vader to do all the dirty work for him. He only used his sons when it was absolutely necessary. And not everyone knew about them. He wanted them to be kept as a secret weapon.

They didn't go out much but when they did, death and destruction followed. They were known as the 'Eternal Twins'. They were a legend.

While Palpatine was busy with the Rebels, he had completely forgotten about the major problem that was secretly growing more deadly every day.

Laetitia Skywalker.

She had pledged herself to the Gray Jedi's teaching and had become a Gray Jedi knight, thanks to her master, Qui-gon Jinn.

He had taught her the best he could and listened to her when she needed to. He was by her side when she was dealing with her traumas.

Because of Laetitia's fear of lightsaber, he had taught Laetitia how to fight without them. She was even using blasters, normal swords and everything other than lightsabers. Her skills were so good that she could even take on a Sith Lord and beat them.

The only way she could improve her skills was to practice with other people but there were no people other than her. All the Jedi were either wiped out or scattered across the Galaxy. But she didn't let that stop her.

She built a droid named PROXY. It, or rather 'he', helped her with her saber training. She examined every Sith Lord and every Jedi's fighting style and uploaded PROXY with them. That way, she could improve her saber skills even more.

* * *

Laetitia was sleeping in her bedroom in the Millennium Falcon.

She woke up, panting from a nightmare. The same nightmare that hadn't left her dreams for the past 9 years but the difference was that since she got her Force powers back, she didn't just see it. She also felt it. As in she was the one on fire.

[Anakin screaming in pain]

She exhaled in annoyance and sat on the bed. She placed her hand on her sweaty forehead and stayed like that for a while.

_You'd think after 9 years of dreaming about it, I'd finally get used to it!_

She heard BB-8 roll in the room and beep in worry.

Leah smiled.

"Yep, Beeb. The same one." She tiredly said.

* * *

Laetitia walked around in the Falcon. She was about to drink a glass of water when she noticed Han was awake.

"Don't worry. Your screams didn't wake me." He said, sleepily.

"I know. If they had, you would be whining about them right now."

"Hey! I don't whine!"

"Whatever you say." She said, tiredly. She was too exhausted to come up with a sassy reply.

"The same nightmare?"

"Yep. You know, I think that's my subconscious' way of stopping the screams. I scream, so his screams aren't heard." She chuckled bitterly and Han noticed.

"Well, I think you need to stop punishing yourself for what happened in the past. As long as you live in it, its problems follow."

Leah put the glass down and gave Han a weird look.

"What? Did I say something wrong?"

"No, actually. It was right. It's just weird hear it coming from you."

"Shut up!"

Leah laughed. He pretended to not care, but she didn't know how she would have gotten through the last 3 years without him.

"It's the Empire's day."

"I know." She choked out.

It wasn't a day she'd ever forget. The day she watched her friends and legion die at the hands of her other friends. Lost both her parents to Palpatine. The day her mother died in front of her. Her father was dismembered and left to die. Her brother was taken from her … And finally, the day she was born.

How could she ever forget that day?

"You going there again?"

"You know I am."

For the past 3 years, since she had remembered, once again, who she was, she spent every Empire's day on Naboo, visiting her mother. That was the only time of year she allowed herself to feel again.

"Yeah. I know. Just make sure to come to Tatooine after you're done. I have to pay back Jabba."

"Okay."

* * *

_On Tatooine, in the Lars' house_

A 9-year-old Luke Skywalker was having a fight with his uncle, Owen Lars, about his future.

"But I want to into the Legislative Youth Program."

"Luke, I already said no."

"I want to become a senator!"

Beru decided to step in to lessen the tension.

"Luke, the Legislative Youth Program isn't available on Tatooine. You'll have to move to a different planet, like Coruscant, and will always be away."

"It's alright. I'll still have time to visit you guys."

"But why, honey? Why do you want to become a senator?"

"Because … I want to help people. The ones who have no voice. We are being treated like animals in the Galaxy. We deserve better than that."

"Luke, I understand your reason but we have senators for that. You're just a kid!"

"When the senators in the Senate don't do their job right, you have to do it yourself."

Owen sighed in annoyance and Beru kept looking at the 9-year-old's wisdom. He was so much like her mother, always fighting for justice and peace for people. She was proud of him but she also feared the fate he might face.

"I said it a 100 times but I'll say it one more. Luke, you will NOT become a senator. Danger always follows politics and the ones who get too involved in them. Look what happened to your mother …" Owen stopped when he realized what he just said but it was too late.

Luke frowned. They never talked about his mother or father … or any other family member he could have. All he knew was they were simple farmers.

"My mother? She was a senator? You told me my parents were poor farmers. That they were nobody!"

Owen looked away. Beru put her hand on Luke's shoulder but he rejected it.

"What uncle Owen meant was ..."

"Why did you lie to me? Why do you keep lying to me?"

"Luke …"

"WHY?!" He yelled and suddenly the house was shaking. Luke was doing it. He was using the Force.

"Luke! Calm down!"

"I'm not doing anything!"

"Yes, you are! Just calm down and we'll talk."

Luke took deep breaths to calm himself. Once he was calm, the house was no longer shaking but that wasn't the problem. Neither was Luke having more question.

Luke had just used the Force unknowingly and Darth Vader was quick enough to sense that!

**Done :)**

* * *

Okay! Darth Vader's on his way to Tatooine! I'm so excited to write more. As for Luke, I've decided to make him the politician in the Skywalker family, since there is no Leia. Hope that's okay with you guys. also, PROXY is from 'Force unleashed' game, if you needed a visual.

Follow and see what happens.


	83. Chapter 83

**Chapter 83**

_On Naboo_

Laetitia was sitting in front of her mother's grave when she suddenly felt a disturbance in the Force. It was coming from Tatooine and it felt like a Skywalker's Force signature.

_Luke!_

She jumped up nervously and ran to the Comet to get to Tatooine as soon as possible. Her brother was in danger. There was no way that the powerful Darth Vader didn't sense that.

_I can't let him find Luke. I'll stay there in case he comes. If he sensed a Force-sensitive, I'll give him one._

* * *

_On Tatooine_

Laetitia had practically taken herself from Naboo to Tatooine in a blink of an eye. Or that's how she felt. Nothing else mattered. She needed to protect her brother.

She could see the Lars' house from afar. She was about to run to it but she felt a hand on her shoulder.

She instinctually twisted that hand and was about to punch him but he heard a familiar voice.

"Laetitia, I'd like it if you didn't hurt me!"

Leah backed away when she saw who it was.

"Master?"

"It's been a while. You've become stronger." Obi-wan smiled panting.

"Yeah … Sorry about that. Habit."

"What the blazes have you been doing that _that _has become your 'habit'?"

"Uh … that doesn't matter now! I felt something in the Force. Was it …?"

"Yes. I'm afraid it was Luke." He quietly said.

A wave of fear hit Leah.

"What happened?"

"Beru Lars came to me. Apparently when Luke unintentionally used the Force, they were fighting about something."

"About what?"

"I don't know. She would not say. However, I felt it had something to do with … his parents."

"His parents? My mom and dad?"

"Luke found out they have been lying to him about his parents being simple farmers and lost focus."

Leah gasped. It was worse than she thought.

Did he find out everything already?! That his father was a Jedi and his mother a senator? Did he know he had a sister who was also a Jedi but gave him up?

"Well, what _does_ he know?"

"Just that they were not farmers. Don't worry. He does not know about Padme being a senator or Anakin being a Jedi knight."

"Or that he has a sister at all." she added sadly.

Obi-wan shook his head.

"I'm afraid so."

* * *

"What have you been doing? You look well." He said to change the subject.

"You don't. You're so old now." She bluntly said.

Obi-wan chuckled.

"Well, that tends to happen as time passes. Anyway, Were you alright the past years? Have you ever faced any danger from the Emperor or his minions?"

"Well … only once or twice."

"Beg your pardon?"

"Relax. I'm here, aren't I? I just had a few run-ins with Darth Vader." She shrugged.

Obi-wan's heart stopped. She had already met her father?! Clearly, she still had no idea who it was underneath or she wouldn't have been so calm or anywhere near him.

"Darth Vader? How did you fight him? You do not even have a lightsaber." He asked cautiously.

"I didn't fight him. I just saw him when I visited mom in Naboo and he was there. It was … creepy. Like he knew her before. I don't know."

Obi-wan looked away nervously. He knew it was now only a matter of time before Leah put the pieces back together. When that day came, there was no way she would ever forgive him.

"You know, you seem to have forgotten everything master Qui-gon taught you." She suddenly said.

He blinked in surprise.

"How do you know my master, Qui-gon? He was killed long before you were born."

"Well, he's kinda my master." Leah shrugged.

"What?"

"He's been teaching me how to be a Gray Jedi for the past 3 years. I'm a Gray Jedi knight now." She proudly said.

Obi-wan blinked.

His master was a Gray Jedi? He had been teaching Laetitia to be a Gray Jedi? He didn't even know his master was one. Well, he was known to be opposing the Jedi council a bit too much but that was it.

"A Gray Jedi." He stated.

"Yeah. You know … Force-sensitives who …"

"Oh, I know who they are. I just did not realize master Qui-gon's been teaching you how to become one … or that he even was one."

There was a sadness in his voice. 9 years ago, when he last saw master Yoda, he had told him that Qui-gon had found a way to communicate with the livings.

For 9 years, he had tried to hear his voice but his calls were left unanswered.

He had thought maybe master Yoda was wrong. But now, knowing that he had been training Laetitia, he realized that his master was ignoring him. He had let him down.

* * *

"Luke, honey. Please come back!" A desperate voice was heard from afar.

Laetitia and Obi-wan turned around and saw Beru and a young blonde boy outside the Lars' house. The boy was walking away from the house. He was clearly upset about something.

"I just need to be alone!"

The young blonde boy was definitely Luke, Anakin's son. Just one look at him, you could see how ridiculously they looked alike. The same shining blue eyes. The same blond hair that was darker than the sand.

Luke angrily passed through Laetitia and Obi-wan.

On his way, he just said "Hi, old Ben."

He didn't even stop to see he wasn't alone.

Leah's tearful eyes followed him until he was out of sight.

Obi-wan saw Leah struggling and trying to force herself be alright but she clearly wasn't. She was a mess.

"Do you maybe … want to follow him? Owen Lars said that …" He tried to offer.

"I know what he said!" Leah finished his sentence crying.

"I haven't stayed away because of his threat. I stayed away because of Luke. He may be angry now but he's happy. He's living a normal life. I don't wanna destroy all that because of my selfish desire to see him."

Obi-wan sighed in giving up. He knew how hard it was for her to make that decision. He didn't need to make it any harder.

"Alright. How long are you staying here?"

Leah stiffened and pulled herself together.

"I don't know. I might stay here for a while. Darth Vader clearly sensed Luke's power. He'll come to Tatooine. When he does, he has to find something and it won't be Luke."

Obi-wan swallowed hard. The way he was talking scared her and how fast things were happening.

What if she faced Darth Vader, like she planned to, and found out everything about him? What if Vader killed her before he found out it was his own daughter? What if someone else got caught in the crossfire?

* * *

Laetitia had seen Han in the place they had promised to meet.

Apparently, he and Chewie were staying on Tatooine for a few days. Which was good. But Leah knew that if her plan worked and Vader did find her, she needed to get away from everyone and everything she knew. That included Han and Chewie.

For whatever reason, that made her sad. They became her family and no matter what she did, they loved her and she felt the same.

In her time on Tatooine waiting for Vader, she decided to visit her 'uncle', Kitster.

It had been a while since she had seen him and she missed him. Whether it was Ami or Laetitia, she needed to see him. She needed to listen to him talking about everything and how simple he made complicated things.

She went where he worked and snuck up on him from behind.

He gasped and turned around but saw a brunette pretty girl who looked just like his adopted daughter.

"Hi, uncle Kit." Leah smiled.

"Ami?!" He panted from the shock.

She jumped into his arms, not knowing it might be the last time she could ever hold him.

**Done :)**

* * *

Hope you enjoyed this chapter. Please review. I'd be more than happy to know what you think. The next chapter, Leah will have her first confrontation with her 'father' when he was hurting someone she loved.

You can guess who it is :(


	84. Chapter 84

Hey guys. I just wanted to let you know that I will be re-writing the first chapters. I read them again and realized they were kinda awful. just wanted to say, my story won't change, just the text might.

* * *

**Chapter 84**

Kitster led Laetitia into his house. She looked around a bit and saw that nothing had changed. Her room was still there and it wasn't even dusty. He had been cleaning it every day, as if she was there.

Nothing had changed … except her.

She may be going around with the name 'Ami Banai' but she had nothing in common with her. Ami Banai was just a happy girl with mechanical skills. Now, she was Laetitia Skywalker, a hardened warrior with anger issues.

She sat on a chair and went into her thoughts. She couldn't get what she had seen earlier out of her head.

She had seen Luke. Her brother, Lukie.

He was blonde and had blue eyes just like _him_. The extent of their similarity was ridiculous. It was impossible to look at Luke and not be reminded of Anakin.

She exhaled heavily. She had imagined meeting him 1000 times. She couldn't believe she already did.

"You're going to dig a hole in the ground by that sigh."

Kitster's voice brought her back to reality.

"Everything okay?"

She smiled to reassure him.

"Yeah. I'm fine. What about you? Have you faced any trouble after I was gone?"

He knew exactly what she was talking about. After she had killed an Inquisitor, she didn't expect things to go down quietly.

"Well, I noticed some Stormtroopers come and go. But no. Nothing out of ordinary happened. Guess they didn't find out their commander died."

Leah sighed in relief.

"What are you doing on Tatooine?"

"Well …" She paused. What was she supposed to say?

"It's too complicated. Anyway, I might be staying here for a while."

"That's fine with me. Oh, I don't have anything at home. I'll be back." He said leaving but Leah stopped him.

* * *

"Uncle Kit, I have a question that's been ringing in my head for a while."

"What is it?"

"Why was it me?"

"Hmm?"

"Why did you choose _me_? It's strange. To be honest, I … wasn't an easy kid to like." She suddenly asked.

"Is it that strange for you?" He asked softly.

"Mm-hmm. If you wanted to adopt someone, there were many simpler, less troubled and more obedient kids than me. I was just a street kid with no memories and trust issues."

He smiled and sat next to her.

"As if it were only that! Every time I tried to give you bath, you'd tried to bite me. When you were fixing speeders or getting into storage areas, you wouldn't speak to anyone all day. And then, you'd get so dirty."

"Then why did you bring me home?" She asked childishly, fake-offended by what he said.

"Oh, I didn't take you with me."

"But you took me with you." She remembered clearly that that was what had happened.

"I _waited_ for you. I knew that as someone who was struggling, you had problems trusting people. I just showed you that I wasn't one many you can't trust. So I waited, waited and waited. Eventually, you came to me."

"I did?"

It was weird. She didn't remember anything.

"You came and sat next to me. And then, you grabbed my hand first. I didn't do anything. When you finally showed yourself, we came together to my house."

She blinked, forcing the tears to not come out.

"So you just … waited and decided not to give up?"

"Yeah. Honestly speaking, I could have waited longer. You came to me faster than I thought you would. Ami, no. Leah. There was and is nothing wrong with you. You just have a hard time to let yourself feel anything after you watched everyone you love be lost to you forever."

Leah was touched with what he told her. She never looked at it that way.

She wondered if she had done what Kitster did and didn't give up on her father, if she had just waited a bit longer for him to give him a chance, he would still be there with her and Luke wouldn't have to live with the Lars.

She couldn't stop the tears from coming out and cried quietly. She put her head on his shoulder and stayed like that.

"Kiddo?"

"Hmm?"

"Don't cry. And don't hold it in like that. It makes me sad even more." Kitster found himself crying as well.

Leah smiled. She really had no idea what she would do without him.

"Sorry. I came to you after 3 years and all I do is mope." She wiped the tears off.

"We don't have anything? Then I'll go get something."

"It's fine. I can …"

"Uncle Kit, I want to. I'll be back!" She left eagerly.

* * *

Darth Vader landed his shuttle on Tatooine.

He never thought he'd step foot on the sand ball ever again. And now, here he was. Because of a Force-sensitive.

_I am going to kill you and get it over with! You deserve to die for making me come to this damn planet._

He touched the Force and let it guide him.

He found himself outside a simple house in the city. It was near the place he and her mother used to live. He could have sworn that his childhood friend, Kitster Banai, used to live there.

He entered the house without knocking.

Kitster said, without looking to see who it was.

"What? You forgot something …?" He stopped when he saw it wasn't Laetitia.

It was Darth Vader.

* * *

His heart stopped. He knew who he was. The Jedi Hunter. He had seen him in the HoloNet.

Laetitia was in the city. He couldn't let that monster find her.

"L … Lord Vader! What … How … may I help you?" He stuttered.

"Who lives here?"

"I … I do."

"Alone?"

"Yes."

"Then who does that child's room belong to?" He pointed his metal finger at Leah's room.

Kitster swallowed hard. He had to think of something fast.

"I … it used to be my daughter's room. You can ask around. Her name was 'Ami Banai'." He used the truths to lie.

"'Banai'? Any relation to 'Kitster Banai'?" He didn't even know why he asked.

"Well, that's ... me." He uncomfortably said. How did he know him?

"What?"

"My name is Kitster Banai."

Vader took a step back.

_But that's impossible. He can't be my childhood friend, Kitster … can he? What is this? The Force's stupid way to 'redeem' me? I'll just kill him and get it over with!_

"I ask again. Who, besides you, lives in this house? And before you answer, let me remind you that I can kill you for lying to me before you even know."

"I do. This is my childhood house. My daughter, Ami, used to live here but she disappeared a few years ago. She may be presumed dead but what kind of a father would I be if I gave up on her just because someone told me she's dead?" He said with sincere tears.

Vader was wrecked behind his helmet. That was exactly what happened to him.

_Even a simple man has more honor than I do._

"You should have protected her while she was still alive! What's the point of waiting for someone who's gone?!" He coldly growled at him. It was more directed to himself than Kitster.

Kitster looked down with a confused heart. He had used the truth to lie and protect Laetitia but now, he felt kind of bad. And he felt like he wasn't talking about him.

"She is not gone. She will …"

"Yes, she is gone! Your daughter is dead, just like my Laetitia is …" He snapped but stopped in the middle when he realized what he said.

* * *

Kitster blinked in surprise.

'_My Laetitia'?_

There is only one person in the whole Galaxy who would be affected by the loss of a child. A father who has gone through the same thing. And his daughter's name was Laetitia. And the only Laetitia's father that he knew was …

Then he suddenly realized. He took a step back in horror. It was impossible. His best friend wouldn't turn into this ... monster!

"Ani?" He choked out.

Vader looked away, cursing himself.

_How did he even know I had a daughter named Laetitia?_

"Anakin Skywalker? My friend 'Ani'?" Kitster whispered as he took a step closer.

Vader unknowingly put his hand on his belt, near his lightsaber, ready to strike.

"That is no longer my name."

"Yes, it is."

"It is not! You should stop waiting for someone to came back from the dead."

"You're wrong! Laetitia isn't …" Kitster never got to finish his sentence as Vader activated his lightsaber in his heart and sliced it.

He turned around when he heard a scream from the front door.

A young brunette girl.

**Done :(**

* * *

Yes. I killed Kitster. It was bound to happen. I tried to make it more heartbreaking by killing him at the hands of his best friend. Rest in peace, uncle Kit. It was kinda obvious.

What did you guys think of his charachter?


	85. Chapter 85

To everyone who has reviewed this story since May 18th, I have not been able to read your comments because there is either something wrong with the website or my account. Anyway, I will do what I can to fix the problem but if you guys have any questions, you can PM me, since I can't see your reviews :(

Also, if you know what's wrong, please PM me and tell me how to fix it. I want to be able to read your reviews!

* * *

**Chapter 85**

Laetitia froze as she watched Kitster's lifeless body fell on the ground.

Darth Vader moved to face Leah completely, with a frown under his helmet. He kept staring at her eyes. The death glare she was giving him. The eyes that could cut flesh with just a look.

They were horrifyingly familiar. Similar to … his dead daughter.

Leah's anger took over and she took out her knife and threw it at Vader. He let his guard down for a second and payed the price. The knife moved so fast that Vader couldn't dodge it. It hit his artificial respirator on his chest.

He fell on the ground, gasping for air. He couldn't breathe.

Leah was about to go and finish the Sith Lord but the sound of Stormtroopers stopped her.

"This house is surrounded! Come out quietly!"

Leah didn't care. She was so consumed in her anger that she cared about nothing.

Suddenly Han jumped into the house.

"AMI!"

He froze when he saw what was going on inside the house.

Kitster was dead. Darth Vader was on the ground, fighting for his life. And Laetitia was standing there.

"Come on! We need to go!" He told Leah but she didn't listen.

"Stormtroopers have this house surrounded. We'll be dead within seconds if we don't leave."

"No."

He didn't take no for an answer and grabbed Leah's hand and dragged her out of the house.

Stormtroopers barged in and saw their Lord on the ground.

"Call a medic! Right now!"

* * *

Han was able to get off Tatooine with no problem. He was under the 'protection' of Jabba the Hutt.

Although they may have left with no harm, that did not mean they were alright.

Laetitia was a wreck. It was like 9 years ago all over again, having to watch someone she loved die in front of her and because of her.

_I knew that as someone who was struggling, you had problems trusting people. I just showed you that I wasn't one many you can't trust. So I waited, waited and waited. Eventually, you came to me._

_You may be Anakin's girl but that doesn't mean I don't love you as my own. And wherever you go, you will always have a home here ... with me._

Leah closed her eyes and let herself cry. Once again, someone she loved died because of her. They weren't sad tears. They were in anger.

Kitster took care of her when she needed someone in her life and her family wasn't around to do so. He took her in and raised her as his own. Even when he found out who she really was, he loved her no less than before.

And now, he was dead. All because of her. He didn't do anything wrong. His only fault was knowing Laetitia.

Yes, she wanted to protect Luke but not like that. She was willing to destroy her own life, even give it up. The thought of Kitster dying because of her decisions never even crossed her mind.

She wiped the tears off and pulled herself together.

She knew what she needed to do. To make Darth Vader pay with his life.

_It's time._

* * *

Darth Vader was in the Med Bay of his ship. He couldn't believe that he was injured by a mere girl.

He left Tatooine to get medical assistance and there was no need to go back, seeing he found the Force-sensitive he was looking for.

Kitster had lied to him. That girl must have been his daughter, seeing she hurt him for killing her father.

He knew that look very well. Every time he was injured, Laetitia had that look to make someone pay for hurting her dad. And he saw it in her.

Speaking of Laetitia, there was something off about that girl. She was a Force-sensitive, he knew that much. Only a powerful Force-sensitive would be able to hurt him. He didn't get anything from her.

_She must be that powerful to mask her Force-signature, so much so, that it becomes invisible._

But how did she even learn to use the Force? She couldn't have been more than 5 or 6 when Order 66 happened.

He should tell his master about her. He needed to know. But, for once, after 9 years, Vader hesitated.

He knew he should tell Palpatine abut the girl but he couldn't bring himself to do so.

The girl, Ami? She resembled someone he knew and loved.

His own daughter. He could swear that for a second, it was Laetitia standing in front of him. Her eyes were so similar to her, to the extent that he thought it was her.

And that Ami was brunette, resembled his deceased wife, like his daughter.

_I must miss her so much that I'm imagining things. Laetitia is dead. Master told me. What reason could he have to lie to me?_

* * *

_On Dantooine_

Laetitia asked Han and Chewie to wait in the Falcon while she sorted somethings out.

She walked to the secret base of the Rebellion. She had heard from Ahsoka that its current location was somewhere on Dantooine.

A handful of men surrounded her with their blasters pointed at her.

"Who are you?"

"State your business."

"How did you find us?"

"You really expect me to answer all that at the same time?" She snapped.

"And … the way you're holding the blaster is wrong. It should be the other way around." She showed one of the men with her own hand.

That man looked embarrassed and changed it as Leah said.

"That's more like it." She praised him.

"Are one of Vader's lackey?"

She scoffed.

"Seriously? Why does everyone keep asking me that?"

"Are you from the Empire?"

"Far from it."

"Then who the hell are you?!'

"Put your weapons down!" A voice ordered from behind.

She came closer.

"Stripes, you need to train your men better."

"I know. They can't distinguish a _friend _from an enemy!" Ahsoka said as she shot the men a glare.

"Come on. Let's go inside."

* * *

Ahsoka led Laetitia into her room in the Rebel Base.

"I know it's not much but at least it's safe."

"Yeah. It's safer than your place in Onderon. Speaking of, where's my niece?"

Ahsoka smiled.

"Mina's in the Base. The exact location is hard to get. She's 3 years old but wants to fight the Empire already. She's probably somewhere near the X-wings."

"Can you blame her? She's _your _daughter and her father is a member of the Rebellion."

"Yeah. You might have a point there." She admitted.

"I always do." She smirked.

"Where's Han?"

"He and Chewie are waiting in the Falcon."

"Oh. So you're leaving soon?" She tried to hide her disappointment but was surprised by Leah's answer.

"No. I think I'm … gonna stay for a while."

"What's going on?" Ahsoka suspiciously asked.

"Why do you say that?"

"You seem ... different. Something's happened. You're colder now."

"I'm pretty warm."

"Something happened that hurt you. What's wrong?"

She scoffed bitterly, which caused Ahsoka to worry even more.

"I just now realize that the more I care, the more the world finds ways to hurt me for it."

"Leah, what happened?" Ahsoka asked worriedly.

She sighed deeply.

"Let's just say someone died because he knew me."

"Don't talk vaguely! What the hell happened?" She snapped worriedly.

"You remember the guy I told you about? The one who took care of me when I had no memories?"

"Yeah. Master's childhood friend. Kitster Banai, right?"

"He's dead. Darth Vader killed him when he came to Tatooine to look for me." She coldly replied.

Ahsoka gasped. No wonder she was so shut off. She had watched the closest thing she had for a father, after Anakin, die because of her.

"I'm so sorry. What do you need me to do?"

"I wanna join the Rebellion ... to make him pay."

**Done :)**


	86. Chapter 86

Hey guys. I don't know what happened or didn't happen but now, but I can see your comments and reviews again! I am so happy you like my story.

Hang on. The real story is about to begin ;D

I just finished writing about Leah's first actual conversation with Vader as her father. it was 2000 words! I cried while writing it.

* * *

**Chapter 86**

Laetitia left the Base to talk with Han. After she said she wanted to be a part of the Rebellion, Ahsoka jumped on the offer and accepted it. Even though she didn't like her reason, that didn't matter because they needed her too much to turn her away.

"Hey."

"Hey." She awkwardly repeated.

"Did you 'sort' things out with your friend?" Han asked. He had a feeling why she suddenly decided to visit the Rebels.

"Yeah. I'm … uh …"

"Staying because you've decided to join the 'Rebels'." He finished her sentence.

Leah looked down, with no words to say.

"I get it. Vader killed your uncle. You wanna get back at him and the Rebellion is the fastest way to do that. I knew you scramming them away wouldn't last forever. Besides, you belong with them. To fight for the _'cause'_."

Leah smiled. She always liked how Han made everything simpler.

"Why don't you stay too?" She suddenly asked.

"Come again?"

"Stay with the Rebels. With me. And together, we'll kick the Empire's ass."

Han considered it for a moment but then he said "Nah."

"Hmm?"

"You are capable of kicking that old snake's ass all by yourself. I don't wanna get in the way of that. Besides, it really doesn't matter to me if there's Empire, Republic or even Jabba the slimy. They all take what they want and don't care about people like me. You know that. _You're_ too important. A Princess, a Gray Jedi, a General. You're what they want, not me."

He sighed, seeing how his true statement hurt Leah.

"Even if, from a concussion or being beaten up too hard, I agree to be a part of your group, I have to show commitment. I chose smuggling because I'm not capable of staying in one place for too long."

Leah nodded in understanding. She did her best to hide her disappointment.

"Okay. I won't force you."

Han shook his head in appreciation.

"And, of course, that's a job for heroes. I'm not a hero."

Leah chuckled softly.

"You have no idea how wrong you are about that."

He scoffed and pulled her into a hug.

"Just do me a favor."

"No promises."

"Make the bastard pay." He said.

She knew exactly what he was talking about.

"You don't need to ask me this. I'll kill Vader with my bare hands if I have to." She assured him coldly.

"Good. Just be careful not to die in the process."

"Aw! You worried about me?"

"Nope. Not at all."

"Uh huh. Now I have a favor." She broke the hug and had a serious look on her face.

"Whenever you go to Tatooine, can you check up on my brother, Luke Lars? I just wanna make sure everything's okay in _his_ life at least. You don't need to meet him or anything. Just see him from afar." She slightly begged.

"I will. I'll probably be in Tatooine for a while because of Jabba. Chewie or I will check up on your Prince. Don't worry about a thing, Princess."

"Thanks ... Flyboy."

* * *

Laetitia didn't have lots of stuff. Just her Starfighter, the Comet, her astromech droid, BB-8, her partner in fighting, PROXY and a bunch of knifes and weapons.

She entered the room Ahsoka had given her. She saw Ahsoka and Mina in there.

"Now who is this?" She cooed to Mina.

"Auntie Lee!" She jumped up.

"Come here, Mini!"

She hugged her 3-year-old niece tightly and swung her around.

"You gotta stop growing up this fast. I already missed too much."

"I grew up?"

"Yeah. You're unrecognizable now!"

She squealed when Leah touched her face with her nose.

"What is all this, auntie Lee?" Mina asked. Leah put her down.

"Oh, they're just my stuff. Beeb, who you know, and another droid I made. His name is PROXY. He's turned off now."

"What about the Comet?" Ahsoka asked.

"It's in the parking zone."

"What does PROXY do?" She was about to touch him but Leah stopped her.

"Wait, wait! Don't touch that!"

"Why not?"

"Because that is a dangerous droid. I use him for practicing."

"Cool."

"Mina!" Ahsoka got overprotective.

"Sorry, mom. Not cool?" She unsurely said.

Leah and Ahsoka chuckled.

"Alright. That'll do. Honey, why don't you stay here and play with BB-8? Auntie Lee has some people she has to meet."

"I do?" Leah asked.

"Yes."

"Great." She groaned.

* * *

Ahsoka took Laetitia to the Commanding Center of the Base. There was some tech. It wasn't enough but it was certainly better than nothing.

"Senator?"

A reddish-brown-haired woman turned around with a smile on her face.

"I apologize, Fulcrum. I just received a … Oh, my!" Senator Mon Mothma stopped in the middle when she saw Leah.

She recognized her just by looking at her. Padme's daughter looked so much like her mother.

"Laetitia! It is so good to see you. The last time I saw you, you were playing with your toys in Padme's apartment. And now look at you!" She said happily, offering her hand.

Leah smiled and shook her hand warmly.

"I appreciate the gesture, Senator Mothma, but you and I both know I was never one to play with toys." She said with a hint in her eye.

"True that. Clear the room." She told the Commander.

* * *

Once they were alone, Mon Mothma started, Laetitia and Ahsoka sat around a table in the Headquarters.

"I have heard from General Tano that you have decided to join?"

"Yes. That's … wait." She stopped and turned around with a frown on her face.

"'General' … Tano?"

"Yeah. I, uh … I got promoted." Ahsoka said frowning herself.

"Really? And who promoted you?"

"I did." Bail Organa said as he joined in.

"Senator." Leah acknowledged him uncomfortably. She still remembered what happened the last time she saw him.

"Laetitia. When I heard the news, I could not believe it. I was under the impression that you no longer cared about defeating the Empire. I am glad I was wrong. It is good to that you are willing to fight alongside us."

Leah noticed the hint in his tone.

"It's not about what I'm willing to do. It's about what I'm _not _willing to do. I can't just sit back and watch innocent people die ... not anymore." She replied.

Mothma smiled.

"And that is what differs us from the Empire. You have nothing to worry about, Laetitia. Everyone in the Rebellion and the Galaxy knows what lies the Emperor had spoken of you and your family. Your mother was the most righteous person I have ever known and your father was a brave hero. I am sorry to hear of their passing."

Leah just shook her head in appreciation. From the way she was speaking, Leah assumed Bail didn't tell her about Anakin turning to the dark side.

"Thank you, Senator. I'll join the Rebellion but on one condition. I want access to everything your organization has. I can't help you if you're keeping secrets from me. I have to have the means to think outside the box and defeat Palpatine. If you'll keep secrets from me, like the Jedi Council did, I'm afraid the same result might happen again."

Mothma and Organa considered it for a moment. She had a point.

"And that is fair. I've seen war. I know its shape. I know its margins. But I'll never be comfortable with it. It is our fault and we must act that way to uphold our responsibilities. And it's why the war must stop soon. We cannot keep fighting it. With your help, I am certain we will bring peace back to the Galaxy." Mon Mothma reassured her.

"So, General Naberrie, when are you ready to start?" Bail asked.

"I'm no longer a General." Leah responded.

"You are to us. No one deserves that title more than you. General Naberrie …"

"Senator Organa." Ahsoka politely interrupted.

"With respect, Laetitia's last name isn't 'Naberrie'. That was the name she had to use because of the Jedi Council."

Leah didn't even realized she was called 'Naberrie'.

"Alright. What should we call you, then?"

"Uh …" Leah had no idea what to say.

"Skywalker. General Laetitia Skywalker." Ahsoka answered proudly for her.

"Very well. It is a pleasure working with another 'General Skywalker'. I see great things happen in the future due to your efforts." Mon Mothma smiled.

"However, I think if you had a code name. Just something to disguise your true identity." Bail suggested.

Leah thought about it for a moment. He was right. She knew she wouldn't be able to hide her identity forever but for now, she needed to do so.

"Little Sky."

"Pardon?"

"That is the code name I'll be using. Although, I don't think I can use it for long."

"Very well. Welcome to the Rebellion, Little Sky."

**Done :)**


	87. Chapter 87

**Chapter 87**

Once the meeting was over, Mon Mothma left and Ahsoka went to check on Mina.

Laetitia was going there when a voice stopped her.

"What made you change your mind?" Bail Organa asked.

Leah turned around sharply.

"Who says I did?"

"Well, you are here, are you not?"

"I guess so. But just because I'm here, that doesn't mean that I've changed my mind about you or your organization. Or that you and I are friends, Senator." She coldly said.

Bail rose his eyebrow. She was as blunt as her mother.

"If that is so, then why have you decided to join?"

"Because being a Rebel is the fastest way to mess with Vader." She simply said.

By the mention of Vader, Bail blinked. She joined to hurt her father?!

"Why … why would you want to hurt him?" He asked cautiously.

"Senator, I just said we're not friends. We're not close enough to share these things. Besides, why are you worried? 3 years ago, you were the one who wanted to kill him."

"I did not ask you to kill him."

"Pretty sure you did."

"I just suggested that the Galaxy would be a better place if a monster such as Darth Vader did not exist." He shrugged uncomfortably.

Leah gave him a look.

What was it about Vader that made everyone act weird? Him, Obi-wan? 9 years ago, when they first became aware of his existence, she got a feeling from everyone in the room ... like they were being secretive or something like that.

Then and now, they were hiding something from her. Since Leah knew she would never get anything from either of them, she just had to dig deeper.

"The other reason why I decided to stop hiding was because of people. I don't want anyone in the Galaxy go through what I went through. I want to make them smile, making sure no one goes through the life I went through."

Bail rose his eyebrow.

"Don't get me wrong. I still see no difference between before and now but … if the Galaxy becomes a worse place and I didn't do anything to stop it, I wouldn't be able to live with myself. Enough people have died to make sure I made the right decision." She bitterly said.

She looked up and saw the look Organa was giving her. He clearly wan't expecting that.

She ignored him and left.

* * *

_On Coruscant_

It was the throne room, where Emperor Palpatine spent most of his day in, if not all of it. He only had ideas. When work needed to be done, he would order his apprentice, Darth Vader to take care of it.

He was sitting on the throne when Darth Vader was thrown inside the room.

He looked closer but was surprised. He was dead.

He didn't have time to even blink as a young girl followed him inside, with two white lightsabers.

"How dare you …!" He demanded.

"It's been a while … _your majesty._" The girl spat, hissing the last part.

Sidious frowned. The way she acted was familiar. The boldness, the eyes, the power, the hatred! But where had he seen her?

"Come on! You really don't recognize me? After you spent 5 years trying to destroy me? After you killed my mother and turned my father to the dark side? After you lead my sibling to his death?!" She shouted full of hate.

A wave of shock and horror hit Sidious when he realized who she was.

"That's impossible." He breathed out in fear.

"What is? That I'm Laetitia Skywalker, the girl whose family you ruined? You should've made sure I was dead. You really think I would end myself to give you that pleasure?" She smiled evilly.

"It was bad enough that you killed my mother but you had to destroy her name and honor too?! I lost both my parents to you!"

"L … Laetitia …"

"I killed my father on my way in. See him?" She pointed at Darth Vader.

"But beg for mercy. It's not gonna change my mind or save you but if I see you beg, I might grant you a quicker death. But you and I both know that that's not what you deserve."

The way she was talking was more similar to a Sith Lord. Her eyes were even glowing yellow. She had finally turned to the dark side and as he predicted, her anger for him only grew more.

He didn't have time to react or do anything as Laetitia rose her lightsaber and struck.

* * *

Darth Sidious woke up, with a sound of a whimper.

_Was that a dream … or a vision?_

No. He didn't have 'dreams'. It was definitely a vision. Of Laetitia Skywalker being alive. Of her returning, killing her father, destroying his Empire and killing him.

The Laetitia in his vision was right. He should have made sure she was dead and not just rely on his feeling in the Force.

_That brat is alive!_

What should he do? He couldn't tell Vader because his love for his daughter was too deep and undeniable. If he knew Laetitia was alive, he would turn his back on him since he had lied to him, and fulfill his destiny as the Chosen One.

He couldn't have that.

Then, a plan came to him brain. It wasn't perfect but it was certainly better than doing nothing.

"Bring in the Eternal Twins. I have a mission for them." He told one of the guards.

_No matter how powerful you are, Skywalker, you can never defeat my sons, two powerful Sith Lords._

* * *

After receiving their mission, Thexan and Arcann were on their way to kill Laetitia.

All Palpatine, their father, had told them was that it was a powerful Force-sensitive that was too dangerous to be left alive.

Arcann approached his twin brother, who was sitting on the ground and was deep in his thoughts.

"What are you doing?"

Thexan came out of his thoughts and looked at his brother.

"Just thinking."

"About what?"

"Everything." He sighed deeply.

To change the subject, Arcann sat with his brother.

"It's been a while since I saw you. How've you been?"

"Busy chasing the Rebels." He simply said.

"Same. Honestly, it's exhausting. Do they really think they can win with a bunch of farmers?"

"Beats me. But I don't think it's exhausting. I actually like their resistance and how they hold on to their beliefs, no matter what we put them through."

Arcann gave him a weird look.

_Where did that come from?_

"Uh, how is your _Master_?"

For whatever reason, Arcann didn't like Vader at all. He believed he stole their rightful place.

Thexan rose his eyebrow.

"How is he supposed to be?"

"I don't know." He shrugged uncomfortably.

"Arc, don't you think it's weird?' Thexan asked.

"What is?"

"The fact that _we _are the ones hunting a Force-sensitive. As powerful a she may be, my Master is the Jedi hunter. And even then, there are Inquisitors for that. I don't like how father ordered us to go on this mission without telling him."

"And he gave us 100 skilled troopers. I've never seen him like that before. It was like … he was ..."

"… Scared."

"And he's never scared."

"Yeah."

The boys wondered. It wasn't like their father to be scared of anything.

"I don't get it. If that girl is as powerful as father fears, why should our mission be a secret? We'll need all the help we could get." Arcann stated.

"And why should we do it 'stealthily'? If he wanted stealth, he shouldn't have called us." Thexan wryly stated.

"Yeah. You make a valid point." Arcann said suspiciously.

It was the first time they were questioning their father.

"It's father. I'm sure he has a good reason for acting like this." Arcann convinced himself.

"Let's hope so." Thexan muttered.

"According to my calculations, that Force-sensitive is with the Rebels and I think the base is on Dantooine."

"Okay, then. Captain, set the coordinates for Dantooine."

**Done :)**


	88. Chapter 88

**princesselsaamidala21:** Laetitia doesn't have a lightsaber yet. she's still afraid to use it because of what happened to Anakin but right before she goes to Malachor in about 15 chapters, she'll use the Kyber crystals she freed from Barriss to make a new one.

* * *

**Chapter 88**

On the order of Mon Mothma, Laetitia was supposed to train the new recruits. They were some homeless people but the Rebellion needed as many as they had.

Leah was in the training arena, standing in front of them. They were about 30 people. Old and young. Man and woman.

"Okay … um." She started uncomfortably.

"If you're in a fight with a Stormtrooper, what can you do to knock him out?"

Everyone looked at each other with no clue to what to say.

"What if you have a knife … or a blaster? What can you do then?" She tried to make it easier.

Still no answer.

Leah chuckled helplessly.

"Has any of you ever been in a fight? Not war, or battle ... a simple fight?"

One of the kids put his hand up.

Leah eagerly gave him the permission to speak.

"I was in a fight yesterday."

"Really? Who was it with?"

"My brother."

"Huh?"

"He stole my food and I stuck my tongue out at him. He gave it back after that." He proudly said.

Leah didn't know to pass out or laugh. None of them have ever been in a fight before.

"Uh … why don't you guys … go gather your things? We evacuate the Base in 5 hours." She stuttered in shock as she ran out of the room.

* * *

Laetitia was sitting in her room with Mina. She was sitting in front of her aunt.

Leah had put a bud in her hands and closed it.

After a minute, she opened her hands and a grown flower was in them.

"Wow!" Mina was amazed.

"Pretty cool, huh?"

"Yeah. What did you do?"

"I've been learning how to use my powers. I used the Force to speed up the growth process." She explained.

"Can you teach me how to do that?"

"Oh, I will. But when you're a bit older."

"Okay."

Ahsoka came in.

"What are you guys doing?"

"Mom! Auntie Lee just sped-growth a flower. Look!" Mina eagerly took the flower out of Leah's hand and showed it to Ahsoka.

"That is a neat trick."

"Master Qui-gon taught me."

"Hmm. I heard from Senator Mothma you were in charge of training. How'd it go?" Ahsoka asked Leah.

"Ha! Don't even let me get started." She laughed dryly.

"Ooh. That bad?"

"I don't know. I can't choose between 'horrifying' and 'disastrous'. None of them even knew how to throw a punch. They're just people."

"We trained some ordinary people back in the Clone Wars." Ahsoka argued.

"Yeah. I'm sure you trained a lot of people back then, auntie Lee." Mina said.

"Yeah. Well, I wasn't alone. I was never alone! Back then, I had an army! Masters! I had …" She was about to say 'Anakin' but she stopped. It was still hard for them to mention him.

Leah didn't say anything but Ahsoka understood what she wanted to say.

"The point is, how are we supposed to train a bunch of farmers who have no idea how to hold a blaster, let alone fight? We can't exactly ask them to throw tomatoes at Palpatine." She sarcastically stated.

"Why not?" Mina innocently asked, which caused Leah and Ahsoka to smile.

"If we're gonna do that, you're in charge of it, Mini."

"Okay."

Suddenly, things got a bit serious. Laetitia, Ahsoka and Mina all felt something in the Force.

"What is that?" Mina asked crying.

"The dark side."

"Generals!" A nervous voice shouted from outside.

"What now?"

"Our scanners have picked up that an unauthorized ship is approaching. It looks to be the Empire."

* * *

Once they put Mina in one of the ships leaving the Base, Laetitia, Ahsoka and some other Rebel soldiers went outside.

They saw two men leading about 100 troopers. One of them was wearing a white armor with golden parts and the other, black armor with golden parts.

They were Force-sensitives. Leah could sense it.

"How did they find us?" Ahsoka gasped.

"That doesn't matter. Palpatine sent them. He knows I'm alive." Leah said, trying to control her anger.

_How did he even find out this soon? His slave probably told him._

"You take care of the black." Leah said.

"What about you?"

"White one's mine."

Leah was about to run but Ahsoka stopped her.

"How are you going to fight him? You don't have a lightsaber!"

"I'm trained for this. I'll be fine" She confidently said as she freed herself.

"I hope." She muttered quietly and ran to the battlefield.

The Rebels and the Imperials ran to each other, ready to fight and kill whatever was on their way.

Thexan was heading towards the girl he was supposed to get rid of but Ahsoka stood in his way, blocking him.

"Get out of my way."

"I don't think so."

"I don't have time for you!"

"Then I'll make it quick." She said as she threw her blue lightsabers that Anakin had given her 9 years ago.

Thexan activated his red lightsaber and defended himself.

* * *

Not so far form them, Arcann had found his way to Laetitia.

He scoffed to humiliate her.

"_You_'re what the Emperor's worried about? A little girl who doesn't even know how to build a lightsaber to defend herself?"

"Don't worry. I can still kick your arrogant ass without it." She smirked confidently but she wasn't confident at all. That boy was powerful and angry. That was dangerous.

"You're as powerful as he said. But I'll still squash you like a bug."

"Funny I was gonna say the same thing. The difference is, I actually can."

She quickly took out a knife and threw it. It hit the right side of his face.

He touched it and saw the blood. Anger took over him and he attacked.

The way he fought was aggressive and full of anger and hatred. He fought like a true animal. A Sith Lord.

Leah jumped over to dodge the deadly strike. Arcann turned around to strike her down but she was quick enough to use the Force to push the lightsaber away but Arcann was stronger. She knew she wouldn't last long.

She used the Force to push him further. That bought her enough time to find a weapon. Anything!

The only thing she saw was a bomb lying on the ground. She took it without Arcann knowing.

"Your Master sent a talker after me? I thought he took me more seriously than that." She taunted him to make him angry, so her chance of defeating him would increase.

And it worked. Arcann, with his lightsaber in the air, ran to her to finish her off.

She took it, placed it under Arcann's armor and Force-pushed him away from everyone. The bomb went off in the air in Arcann's body.

* * *

Everybody stopped fighting. Thexan turned around and saw his brother's injured body fall on the ground.

He got rid of Ahsoka by placing a minor cut on her arm. He ran to his brother.

Laetitia was about to follow him but a handful of troopers surrounded her.

Thexan found his brother on the ground. He got closer and saw what had happened.

The injury from the bomb was too severe that he had completely lost his right arm and the right side of his face was burned off.

Thexan gasped and sat down. Arcann was still breathing but not for long.

The Captain came closer to them.

"Prince Thexan! Is Prince Arcann alright?"

"Retreat." He suddenly said.

"Sir?"

"Get every man left and leave! I'll buy you some time." He ordered.

The Captain was about to protest but Thexan interrupted him.

"We don't have time for this. Get Arcann out of here!"

Arcann weakly rose his hand. Thexan took it and reassured his brother.

"Don't worry, Arc. I'll be alright. You need to be, too, by the time I get back."

* * *

With Thexan's help, Arcann was put on the ship they came on and left. They didn't have time to get everyone and there was no point. The Rebels had killed them all.

Thexan was about to get up and run but Laetitia hit him in the leg to sit him down.

She placed a knife to his throat. Thexan looked up and saw her.

"You wanna leave already? But we still haven't had a chance to talk." She innocently said but they both knew the real meaning behind her words.

**Done :)**


	89. Chapter 89

**Chapter 89**

After Thexan was caught by Laetitia, Arcann and his Captain ran away, thanks to his sacrifice.

The closest Med Bay to Dantooine was Darth Vader's Star Destroyer, the Devastator. So they went there, seeing Arcann's injuries were too severe.

They landed the ship in the Devastator and went straight to the Med Bay.

Darth Vader hurried to get to the Med Bay. He saw Arcann with one hand and a burned face on a bed.

He smiled under his mask. He'd be lying if he said seeing him like that didn't make him feel good. But that wasn't the point.

He turned to the Captain, demanding an explanation.

"What ... Happened?" He demanded.

It wasn't Arcann he was worried about. He knew that wherever Arcann went, Thexan followed. They were an inseparable team. But what had happened to do this to a powerful and angry Sith Lord?

_What or who?_

"My Lord …"

"Talk now!" He yelled as he Force-choked the Captain.

"Prince Arcann got injured during the attack." The Captain choked out as he was floating in the air.

"What attack?"

"We found the Rebel Base. It was on Dantooine but …"

"Why was I not informed of this?! I! AM in charge of dealing with the Rebels!" He shouted in anger.

"Emperor Palpatine ordered us … not to inform you. His Majesty ordered Princes Arcann … and Thexan to deal with them." He stuttered fearfully to the Sith Lord's anger.

Vader knew his Master had been keeping things from him but he didn't expect him to be like this and keep him out of a plan. This was sloppy and ... desperate. It wasn't like him at all. He was someone to wait for his plans for 15 years if he needed to.

"Where is Thexan now?"

"After Prince Arcann was injured and all our men were dead, he stayed behind to give us the time we needed to escape. He is now in the Rebels' holding …" He couldn't finish his sentence as Vader broke his windpipe and killed him.

He clutched his fist in anger. His apprentice was a prisoner of the Rebel scums.

"Wake him up." He ordered the doctors.

"My Lord?"

"Do whatever you must do to wake him up! I need answers." He shouted at them and left.

Captain Lorth Needa followed him.

"What coordinates should I set in, my Lord?"

"Dantooine's. And as fast as possible."

* * *

After Thexan was captured, it was no longer safe to stay on Dantooine. They had stayed there too long but the Empire found them.

Thankfully, Senator Bail Organa came right at the time to help them get off the planet.

Tantive III wasn't a big ship but it wasn't small either. It also had a room they could use as a cell or something to keep someone from leaving.

They had put Thexan there but a locked room alone wasn't enough. It couldn't possibly be enough for a mere Force-sensitive, not to mention Thexan who was a powerful Sith Lord.

But Leah thought of everything. She placed a Force-cuff of each of his hands and legs. These new Force-cuffs were made by her. They wouldn't come off at all, not unless Leah wanted them to.

Laetitia, Ahsoka, Bail Organa and his Captain, Antilles were in the cockpit of the ship. Other Rebels were in the back.

"Thank you … for coming when you did. But isn't it dangerous? I'm pretty sure he saw you." Leah said.

"I have tried to stay as a double agent in the Senate as long as I could have. I suppose it is time I say goodbye to my time as a Senator. But worry not. We will still have Senator Bonteri to help us." He said, with an obvious hurt in his voice.

"Maybe not." Leah muttered.

"What are you talking about, Tiny Ti?"

"I mean, we're not just gonna let him go, right? He's a Sith Lord, who knows too much."

"What are you saying?"

"We either keep him prisoner long enough to have a fair trial by the New Republic, or whatever that comes after the Empire, or … we get rid of him."

"You mean kill him." Ahsoka stated.

"Don't give me that tone. He is a Sith Lord. He's killed thousands of innocent people. It's not like his trial would go any different."

Ahsoka sighed. She did have a point but still.

She grabbed Leah's arm when she got up.

"Where are you going?"

"To have a chat with our guest. He has information."

"You really think he's gonna tell you?"

"You really think I'm gonna take no for an answer?" She coldly replied.

* * *

In the holding 'cell', Thexan was sitting on a bed.

He appeared calm on the outside but on the inside, he was worried about his brother. He was hoping he found the medical attention he needed before it was too late.

While he was worried about his brother, he couldn't get that girl out of his head. The one they were supposed to kill.

She was strangely powerful in the Force. So much so, that he didn't even realize that she _was _a Force-sensitive. She had created a shield around herself to hide it.

_That explains how father hadn't found her before. Or that he was worried to have her alive._

She was someone to be feared. She took out Arcann in minutes _without _a lightsaber. A lot of trained Jedi went up against his brother and they all ended up dead and defeated. And yet, he was beaten by a 14-year-old girl who didn't even have the means to be trained.

Or did she?

There was also something off about her. She resembled someone Thexan had met when he was 8.

The secret daughter of Anakin Skywalker, Laetitia Naberrie.

He fought her and almost lost when she was only 4.

The only reason why he was able to get away was because he had invisible help from his brother. Arcann had interfered and cut Laetitia's eye.

He was supposed to hurt her but he didn't want to. Because of Arcann's part, the brothers didn't speak for a week. And Thexan never forgave himself for hurting her.

According to his father, she and her family had died by the hands of her Master, Obi-wan Kenobi. But Thexan knew enough to know that Obi-wan would never hurt Laetitia. His father was the reason she and her family were dead.

It was weird. Why did that girl remind him of someone he knew was dead? They looked awfully familiar. So much so, that Thexan could have sworn that they were the same people.

* * *

The door opened and the girl came in.

She had an innocent look on her face but it was clear that she was barely holding it together.

"Better get used to this view. You're gonna be here for a long time."

**Done :)**


	90. Chapter 90

**Chapter 90**

Laetitia kept glaring Thexan, who was calmly sitting in front of her with his eyes closed.

"That was quite the first impression you made. Do you always introduce yourself by trying to kill people? Oh, wait! I forgot. I am talking about a Sith Lord here." She smiled to taunt him.

"You got a name or are just another 'Brother'?"

Thexan didn't answer.

Leah felt in the Force that he was a Force-sensitive. More trained and powerful than an Inquisitor, so he was … a Sith Lord.

This wasn't good. She thought she only had to deal with Sidious and Vader but now, there were 2 more and who knew how many were still out there?

"Let me guess. You're one of _Hideous_' lackeys, aren't you? He found out I was alive and sent you and the other animal to kill me."

Leah blinked in confusion. She was getting a strong sense of déjà vu. This was the conversation she had with the boy who had attacked her when she was 4.

Thexan opened his eyes in surprise. Apparently, he sensed the same thing as Leah.

He froze when he saw Leah's face from a closer distance and with more focus.

She had a scar on her face. One that had ripped her right eye. It was clear that it was from a lightsaber and it was old.

That meant that she was ...!

She wasn't just acting like the girl he met. She _was_ the girl he met ... Laetitia Skywalker!

_But that's impossible. Father said that she had died. There was a funeral for her!_

"Hello? Do you have anything to say for yourself? Are you, by any chance, mute? Every guy he's sent had the ability to speak. Is he that desperate now that he turned to mutes?"

He saw those brown eyes staring at him. It was her. She really was alive.

That explained how she was able to get the jump on Arcann. Why his father was afraid of her. How disciplined and powerful she was.

"You talk too much." Thexan said, smiling. She even used the same words she did 10 years ago.

Leah blinked and yelled in frustration.

"Ah! What the …?!"

She shook her head, being confused. The similarities between this conversation and the one from 10 years ago were scary.

_But why am I even thinking about that accident all of a sudden?_

Thexan smiled and Laetitia noticed. She frowned in anger. He was humiliating her.

"Of course you'd think of this as a joke. You monsters are incapable of feeling anything." She bitterly said.

"Yeah and you would know all about that, wouldn't you ... _Jedi_?" He spat deliberately to see her reaction.

Leah frowned and looked at him with puzzlement.

"I recognize that annoying self-righteousness from anywhere. Why are you talking to me? I thought you'd have all the answers since you're all wise and everything."

"If you think my punch was too hard before, wait till you see when I'm angry." She threatened.

"Besides, I know more about feelings than you ... _Sith._ And don't insult me. I'm not a Jedi." She spat back. She found his confidence annoying.

* * *

"Okay. Enough chitchatting! Answer the question!"

"'Thexan'." He simply said, which caused Leah to blink.

"Huh?"

"The only question that you've asked me is what you should call me. I'd like it if you didn't call me 'Brother' something. I'm not an Inquisitor and I don't have a Sith name. So 'Thexan' will do." He grinned. He liked taunting her.

Leah scoffed in anger and took a deep breath to stop him from getting to her.

"My bad ... _Thexan. _How did you find us?"

"God! You haven't changed a bit. Like at all." He muttered but Leah heard him.

She looked at him with a frown. Thexan realized he talked too much and decided to stop pushing her.

"Well, you weren't exactly shy to cover your tracks. I just followed them." He responded before Leah could ask anything.

"Like the dog you are." She responded smiling but went to her thoughts.

If she was right, and he really was a Sith Lord, she needed to know more. Where they were, how many there were.

"What are you? I mean, you're not an Inquisitor, I know that much. But you're not Hideous' apprentice, either. The other one was more fit to be but Sidious already has another slave. You might know him. Dark, moody, has trouble breathing. How is he doing, by the way? Did he survive the gift I sent him?" She asked with fake concern in her voice.

Thexan frowned.

_What was she talking about?_

"Oh, you don't know? Guess he's embarrassed about our first meeting." She clicked her tongue.

"When he killed my uncle on Tatooine, I broke his respirator with a knife. Did he enjoy that?"

Thexan did his best to hide his true feelings. Darth Vader's artificial respirator was the only thing keeping him alive. If she had really broken it, like she said she had, then he was in danger.

But he still felt his Master in the Force. He felt somethings a few days ago but he never thought it was about his own Master.

"Okay. I take it you're not gonna talk?" Leah asked impatiently.

"Don't worry. You'll be a ball of sunshine after I'm done with you. For now, it was good talk." She got up and but went on her way.

* * *

After Laetitia was done, she came out of the 'interrogation room'. It was more like a conversation between 2 frenemies, not 2 sworn enemies.

It was really irritating. Every other Sith Lord or former Sith Lord she had encountered in her life were different than him. They were full of hatred and anger but he was just ... irritating.

On her way to the cockpit, she saw an astromech that was pleasantly familiar.

"R2?"

The astromech turned around and saw one of his oldest friends.

"Oh! I can't believe you're really here!" She happily said as she sat on the ground and hugged the droid.

"I know, buddy. I missed you, too. Just maybe, don't mention that to BB-8? He gets kinds jealous."

Leah chuckled and saw Ahsoka coming closer.

"Get a room. There may not be too many but I'm sure you can find one."

"Why bother when I can do it here? I missed him and I can also annoy you. So win-win."

Ahsoka faked laughed but got serious.

"How'd it go in there?"

"It didn't. He didn't say anything that mattered. But it was weird."

"How so?"

"He … was weird. I mean, he is Sith Lord. I know that much. But he keeps pushing me! I wish I could just kill him and get it over with. And the way he talked was irritating. Like he knew me but I'm pretty sure that I've never seen him before in my life."

"Hmm." Ahsoka thought.

"Yeah. Did you hear anything from Mina?" She asked to change a subject.

"Uh, yes. I just contacted the Captain and he said that everyone got out safely."

Leah sighed out of relief.

"That's good but where is the new Base gonna be? He said that he 'followed our tracks' and found us in Dantooine. If he can find us, then we have to assume other people can."

"If I may?" Bail Organa stepped in.

"We have found a more secure place we can use as the Rebellion Headquarters but it's on moon Yavin 4."

Lean and Ahsoka exchanged a look.

"As long as it's secure, it doesn't matter." Leah said.

"Perfect."

"Uh, Senator. Can you drop us off Lothal?" Ahsoka asked, which cause Leah to be confused.

"What's on Lothal?"

"Some people I want to see in person."

**Done :)**

* * *

hope you enjoyed this chapter. from this chapter on, Thexan will be a main character. some of you can imagine why.

anyway, the next chapter, we will enter 'Star Wars Rebels' animation series.

:)


	91. Chapter 91

**Chapter 91**

_2 months later_

After Bail Organa had dropped off Laetitia and Ahsoka, they had been staying on Lothal checking some potential Rebels.

One of them was a Jedi Padawan and now, a self-made Jedi Master. Caleb Dume but to escape the Empire, he was Kanan Jarrus. He had taken a 9-year-old kid as his apprentice, Ezra Bridger, who was powerful in the Force. And the rest of their crew.

2 months had passed and Thexan was still Leah's prisoner. She didn't trust Bail Organa to take him with him or that they had the means to hold a Sith Lord. Ahsoka wasn't with them and she didn't trust anyone else in the Rebellion. She couldn't.

In this time, all she knew was that Thexan and his brother were Sith Lords and that he was Darth Vader's apprentice.

He and his brother were known as the Eternal Twins and they were so powerful. Leah guessed that they were just Palpatine's secret projects. Thexan hadn't told her of his true relationship with the Emperor.

Surprisingly, Thexan and Laetitia had gotten close. Well, closer than an interrogated and an interrogator and definitely closer than a Sith and a Jedi.

* * *

"That's a nice scar." Thexan pointed at the scar that he had caused.

Leah frowned uncomfortably and touched her face.

"Yeah. Try living with it for 10 years. When I find the jerk who did this, I am going to …" She paused, thinking.

"Well, now that I think about it, he's dead. Sidious wouldn't have kept him around for too long. It's not in his nature to keep things." She said, directed to herself.

Thexan swallowed hard to act normal.

"Anyway, if I ask you a question, will you answer?" Leah asked him.

"And no jokes or anything. This is important for me. If you answer this, I might even let you go."

Thexan raised his eyebrow.

"Okay. What's the burning question that you have?"

"Who is Vader?" She bluntly asked.

"Uh …" She caught him off guard.

"I mean, who is the man under the mask? What is his identity?"

Thexan's smirk disappeared. He wished he could answer that question but he couldn't. Not that he didn't want to but that he didn't know.

All these years being Vader's apprentice, he never asked him who he was. He knew how painful it was for his Master to talk about his past. So he never pressed the issue.

"I can't answer that."

"Can't or won't?"

"Can't. Because … I don't know." He slowly said, which caused Leah to raise her eyebrow in disbelief.

"You've been his apprentice for 9 years, according to you, and you have no idea who he is. How stupid do you think I am?" She asked with mild anger.

"No, it's the truth. I really don't know."

"And it never occurred to you to ask? I rest my case." She muttered.

"It did but I never asked because I knew he didn't want to talk about it. It was painful for him to do so."

Leah blinked. She had no idea a Sith could care. Their bond was stronger than she thought.

If it was mutual, she could use him to hurt Vader. But for whatever reason, she didn't want to. She found Thexan to be innocent in all this mess. As innocent as he could get.

* * *

"Okay. What_ do_ you know about him?" She changed the question.

"He's powerful."

"Yeah. I noticed."

"No, I mean, he is _unusually_ powerful in the Force. The Emperor kept him close for a reason. He's too powerful for anyone's good."

"And yet, I defeated his apprentice." She smirked.

"I seem to recall something about surrendering."

"I don't. You're creating memories to pass time. It's understandable. Guess you've been locked up too long."

They both smiled for a moment.

"He … had a family … before the Empire." Thexan slowly and sadly said.

"What?"

"He lost his family not long after the rise of the Empire. I guess their death pushed him over the edge."

Leah was both sad and grossed out. She wondered about what kind of woman could ever love that monster enough to have children with him. But she couldn't help but feel bad about him. It was hard to lose someone you love.

"'Their'?"

"Yeah. A wife and a little girl. After he was left injured, he woke up to find them dead. He blames the Jedi for what happened. Guess that's why he's so interested in killing them. For vengeance." He muttered sadly.

Leah scoffed sadly for what she felt.

"I never thought I'd say this but I actually feel sorry for him. Having to lose someone you love ... it's the worst pain. The kind that stays with you forever, haunts you in your happy moments and keeps you awake at night." She said with tears in her eyes, talking about her own situation.

Thexan saw how much she had changed. The way she talked. The way she acted. Everything about her was different and it was all his father's fault. He had taken everything from her and left her completely alone.

"I'm sorry." He sincerely said with a tear falling down his eye, which cause Leah to look at him with surprise.

"For what?"

He looked down with no words to say. He felt responsible for what happened to her. In a way, he was.

"I still think that it was a nice thing you did for your animal of a brother. Weird but nice. It was an unexpected behavior for a Sith Lord." She said to change the mood.

He chuckled.

It was clear they had a bond that was stronger than the influence the dark side had on him. She could feel that his heart didn't have hatred. It was just filled with confusion.

"But I don't get it. In the HoloNet, Palpatine said that he was a Jedi. How could a Jedi have a wife and a daughter? The Council wouldn't have let him." She asked, directed to herself.

She went deep to her thoughts. The only Jedi who was capable of such things was her own father, Anakin Skywalker. No one else could have a family and stay as a Jedi. Their secret would have been out.

"General?" A voice interrupted them from outside.

* * *

Leah left the room and went to find Ahsoka. She could sense that something bad was about to happen.

Ahsoka was listening to the HoloNet. The Rebels had broken in and said what they wanted to say to inspire more people.

"That's a nice speech." Leah said.

"Yeah." She exhaled as she turned it off.

"Kanan Jarrus, the Jedi Knight or Master who …"

"I know. What about him?" She interrupted her to get to the point.

"He's been arrested by the Grand Inquisitor."

Leah sighed in anger. That meant he was either dead or turned to the dark side.

"We need to find him." Leah said, which caused Ahsoka to stand up.

"I know you want to help him, I do too, but a lot is at stake. He is being guarded heavily and they're expecting you to do something Skywalker-y."

"You mean something right, while fun and slightly dangerous?" She smirked.

"Leah, it's too dangerous."

"What is the point of stopping Palpatine if we only become as immoral as he is?" She questioned.

"If we don't break him out, he will either die or give up everything he knows and believes in. I don't know about you but I think we've given enough Force-sensitives to Palpatine to make his Inquisitor army."

Ahsoka sighed. She knew she was right but so was herself. It was too dangerous but it needed to be done.

"Okay. Let me see what I can do."

**Done :)**


	92. Chapter 92

**Chapter 92**

Laetitia had come up with a plan to rescue Kanan Jarrus. She couldn't let them have him.

She was studying the Imperial fleet when she heard a child giggling near her. She followed the sound and found Mina with PROXY.

"Mina?! How did you get here? I thought you were …"

"Senator Organa brought me here."

"Of course he did. Does your mom know you're here?"

"Yep. She told me to come play with you."

Leah smiled. That was one of Ahsoka's tricks. To use her cute daughter to distract Leah from doing something Laetitia-y.

"What are you doing with PROXY?"

"You were busy. So I was playing with him."

"You do realize what happens if your mom finds you here with _my_ combat droid?" She asked.

Mina stopped and looked at Leah.

"She's going to scream?" She suggested.

"Yes! And then she'll lay into both of us. You for playing with him and me for letting you play with him."

"Oh, no. She's not going to do anything to me. She loves me too much. But I'm not sure about you." She smiled sheepishly and showed her teeth, trying to look cute and innocent.

Leah scoffed softly.

"Good to know you have my back, kid."

"Always, auntie Lee."

"But have mercy, please. I can't take your mother all by myself."

Mina looked at her aunt for a moment."

"Get over here." Leah pulled Mina away and sat her on her lap.

"What are you doing, auntie Lee?" Mina asked as she saw all the plans and tools around her.

"Well, I have to go and save someone from the bad guys."

"Can I come, too?" She eagerly begged.

"Maybe later, when you're taller than me."

"But that's not going to happen. You're so tall."

"Then you have a long way to go."

She touched Mina's face with her nose, which caused her to squeal.

* * *

Mina carefully touched her aunt's face.

"Did it hurt when you got this?" She asked, touching Leah's scar on her face.

"This? Pff!" She tried to lie but admitted quickly "Of course it did but only a little."

"Was that the first time you lost a fight?"

"Hey! I didn't lose." She defensively said.

"I just … he got me off guard."

It was true. When she saw a Sith Lord shedding sincere tears from struggle, it would catch anyone off guard.

"Did you see him after that?"

"Nope. I don't think I can see him again."

"Why not?"

Leah sighed. How was she supposed to explain that to a 3-year-old? There was no way Palpatine let him live after he didn't kill her.

"Um … well, he's so far away. I can't drop everything and look for him to return the favor." She vaguely said.

"Hmm. What did he look like?"

"Well, he was … tall and he had brown hair."

"Like auntie Lee?"

"Like auntie Lee. His eyes, they were blue. And there was something about him. I know he was a bad guy but … that's not how I felt. I didn't feel hatred or anger from him ... Just confusion and struggle. He was there to hurt me but it wasn't by choice. Like he didn't want to hurt me but he had to do it." She said, remembering her accident.

"Why did he do it, then? If you don't want to do something, you can just say no." Mina simply said.

Leah smiled at her niece's review of the world. It was so simple. That's exactly how she was when she was her age. And she paid the price for her nativity dearly.

"Well, the Galaxy is more complicated than that. Sometimes, you have to do things you don't want to."

* * *

She heard Mina ask her another question but she didn't understand it as she was pulled into her thoughts.

Sometimes, some facts just hit you. Facts that don't make sense but they fit the situation perfectly.

The boy who had attacked her 10 years ago, she always thought he was dead because Sidious wasn't someone who keep someone around for too long. And that boy had failed him. He was supposed to kill her but he didn't.

The blue eyes. Those piercing blue eyes she had seen 10 years ago still made her wonder. What kind of a Sith Lord cries when he's fighting? And what kind has innocent eyes while being the sinner?

It all made sense now. The reason why that boy, Thexan, acted like he knew her. He did. He was the one who gave Leah that scar on her face 10 years ago.

They both even used the same words!

_You're one of Hideous' lackeys, aren't you?_

_Are you mute?_

_Every guy he's sent had the ability to speak. Is he that desperate now that he turned to mutes?"_

_You talk too much._

What made Leah know for sure was his eyes. When he honestly cried for her situation.

It was him. She knew it.

Leah softly put Mina aside and went to the holding cell of the guy who ruined her life.

* * *

Thexan was sitting in his cell quietly and was deep in thought when Laetitia jumped in. She looked to be ready to skin him alive.

"Is it time for another 'torture' session?"

"It's you, isn't it?"

"What's me?"

"You're really him." She repeated.

"What are you talking about? What did I do?" He asked frowning.

"You! Are the one who attacked me 10 years ago and gave me this scar!" She shouted as she pointed at her face.

"Aren't you?" She quietly added.

Thexan blinked and swallowed hard. He didn't expect her to find out this quickly. Well, he had shown signs of possibility but he was just playing her. He didn't want her to know that he was the one who ruined her life but it was too late.

"Yes. Yes, it was me." He quietly said, looking down in shame.

Leah felt anger rising in her. She did her best to control it but a punch was released.

Thexan touched his nose and wiped the blood off of it.

"Guess I deserve that." He muttered.

"You think?" She snapped.

"I'm sorry. But technically, what happened wasn't completely my fault."

"And technically, when I kill you, it's not gonna be my fault." She shot back.

"Okay. That's fair. But what you think isn't exactly what happened." His eyes pleaded for a chance to explain.

"Save it! At least until I come back." She angrily said as she left, without hearing Thexan's explanation or question.

* * *

Laetitia secretly found her way in the Sovereign, where Kanan was being held.

Because it was a dangerous mission, she didn't allow anyone else to go with her. Ahsoka protested but no good came out of it.

She overheard some officers talking about what they were gonna do with him. He was ready to be interrogated by the Grand Inquisitor.

She walked slowly to the cell Kanan was supposed to be but she heard something that stopped her. The sound of a breathing. She hadn't expected to hear that sound this soon.

Coo Pah.

She turned around, knowing who was behind her.

Darth Vader.

* * *

But how did he even know she was there? What was he even doing there?

It took him all the strength he had to not move. The girl's eyes were like a knife ripping his heart into pieces.

But he didn't make the same mistake as before. He was ready to strike before he gave her another opportunity to throw another knife and break his respirator, again.

Laetitia took out 2 knifes and got into a defensive position, ready to fight. She knew her chances of winning were low. She had defeated that Sith Lord on Dantooine but she had a feeling this was different.

Darth Vader was known to be ruthless and successful. He made no mistake.

He didn't ignite his lightsaber and waited for the girl to throw the first punch.

And she did. She used the Force and pushed Vader across the room to break his balance. Before he had a chance to get up, she ran to him and punched him hard in the stomach.

Some mechanical wincing was heard.

Leah could see the Stormtroopers circling around them, ready to shoot, but they didn't. Leah and Vader were so close that they couldn't shoot one without shooting the other.

She got up and looked for another knife, but as quick as she was, it was too late.

Darth Vader used his leg and flipped her over. She fell on the ground but by the time she got up, she saw a red lightsaber on her neck.

**Done :)**

* * *

review and tell me what you thought of this chapter. the next chapter, Vader finds out some things while interrogating Leah. we'll also see another character make an appearance.


	93. Chapter 93

**Chapter 93**

After she was defeated by Darth Vader, Laetitia woke up in a cell. She tried to move but she was in an interrogation chair, so she failed.

She looked around and saw a man in the same situation. It was Kanan Jarrus.

"Found ya." She muttered.

"I saw you get carried here. What did you do?" He started.

"Acted like the soft idiot that I am." She responded bitterly, which caused Kanan to frown.

"Okay. I was here to break you out."

Kanan blinked. He was sure he had never met that girl in his life before. Why would she risk her life for him?

"Valid effort, I know."

"Who are you?"

The door opened before she could answer.

* * *

Two men came in. One of them was the Grand Inquisitor and the other … Tarkin.

Leah scoffed. She kept laughing at her situation.

"Wilhuff Tarkin! What are the odds?! Then again, I should have expected to find you holding Vader's leash. He follows his 'master'. Besides, I recognized your foul stench the second I set foot in this place. Honestly, I'm surprised you have the courage to take responsibility for yourself, let alone come into this room." She smirked confidently.

Kanan resisted the urge to laugh at his Tarkin's humiliation. The Grand Inquisitor looked at her with disbelief. He did enjoy it himself.

Tarkin smiled angrily.

"Charming. What is her name?" He asked the Grand Inquisitor.

"We don't know. We don't have any information on her. Lord Vader captured her while she was trying to break the prisoner out."

"Come on! You really don't recognize me?" Leah clicked her tongue.

"I thought we were closer than that."

Tarkin frowned. The way she talked about him bothered him.

"I guess my threat really scared the hell out of you, huh? Seeing that ugly reptile, here, won't leave you alone. You that scared to be in a room with me alone?" She quietly said but you could sense threat and anger in it.

Tarkin suddenly realized what she was talking about. Or rather, who she was. But that wasn't possible. She was dead!

"Naberrie!" He breathed out quietly.

Kanan frowned.

_Why did that name sound familiar?_

Leah smiled.

"It's been a while, Admiral. Or is it Governor now? I can't keep up. Anyway! Did the blood you shed finally pay off? It may have bought you a position but the days haven't been kind to you because don't you look horrible!" She smiled to taunt him.

He scoffed.

"You are as bold as ever."

"And you are as ugly as ever." She shot back

He was about to say something but he stopped when the great idea hit him.

He knew he couldn't get anything out of her. It was impossible. She was Laetitia Skywalker, Anakin Skywalker's daughter. She was trained to be unbreakable.

The only one who could make her talk was her father. It was a good thing that he was on board.

The Emperor didn't tell him but he put the pieces together. He knew Anakin Skywalker turned to the dark side and lived as 'Darth Vader' now.

This would be the perfect opportunity to get Vader out of the way.

Which one would he choose? His Master, whom he'd been serving for 9 years, or his daughter, whom he loved more than himself and believed to be dead?

* * *

After Tarkin and the Ground Inquisitor left, Kanan and Laetitia were left alone in the cell.

"I can't tell if you're really brave or just stupid." Kanan wondered.

"Let's go with 'foolish bravery'." She proudly smiled.

"You do know who it was you were talking to, right?"

"Grand Moff Wilhuff Tarkin. One of the Emperor's 'trusted' officers, if he has any."

"You knew who he was and you spoke to him like that?"

"I couldn't help it! Seeing him after 10 years, I had too many things to tell him. He ran off before I could." She groaned.

"10 years? What are you talking about? How do you know him?"

"I was a bigger deal than you were, Caleb." She calmly told him.

Kanan looked at her with alarm.

"Who are you? How do you know my real name?"

"How about I tell you when we get out of here?"

"How exactly _are_ we gonna get out of here?"

"Would you relax? I have a plan."

Kanan was about to ask more but a bunch of Stormtroopers came in and dragged Leah out.

* * *

Laetitia was moved to another cell. She looked up and saw the fearful Darth Vader in front of her.

She scoffed.

"Tarkin couldn't handle me? He brought in the big guy to make me talk?"

Vader looked at her with amazement. Even the way she talked was similar to his daughter. If he didn't know any better, he'd say she _was_ his daughter.

"How is your respirator, by the way? You seem to be 'Coo Pah'ing well, if you ask me." She taunted him.

"Who is your Master? You are too young to have been a Padawan in the old Jedi Order and yet, you fight like a Master without a lightsaber. I am impressed."

"You get impressed easily. I didn't even have time to show off."

"Who is your Master and where is he?"

"You have time? My apprenticeship is really complicated but long story short, they're all dead. So you don't have anything to worry about."

"Where is the Rebel Base? I know they sent you." He changed the question.

"What do you think will happen, even if I tell you? That you're gonna wipe them out once and for all?"

"Where are you based?" He repeated.

"Currently? About 5 feet from kicking your ass." She smirked.

Vader scoffed under his helmet.

"You don't get it, do you? There are somethings that even a deadly lightsaber can't kill. The passionate heart and righteous beliefs of a Rebel ... they will never be destroyed by a trash like you. No matter how many soldiers you march into battle, no matter how powerful you are in the dark side of the Force, you will _never_ be able to stop the Rebellion. We were built on hope ... in the darkest and most desperate times. The Rebellion is an idea. It can never be destroyed. The Empire, on the other hand? You and your beloved Master are doomed to fail, just like the-once-precious Jedi Order you two destroyed. But this time, _I_ will be there to see it when you all go up in flames!" She glared at him, her voice full of hatred.

Vader clutched his fist in anger. She didn't say anything he didn't already know. She was right. But the way she said it bothered him.

"Listen, _girl_. You will tell me what I want to know or you will suffer."

"Anyone ever tell you you're a bit, just a bit, dramatic? Guess that's why Palpatine kept you around."

Vader was controlling himself because that girl reminded him of his Little Sky but he had had enough.

He raised his hand and started to Force-choke his daughter, without knowing she was his daughter.

Leah clutched her fist to resist and give him the satisfaction of breaking her. She couldn't breathe but she would die before she gave in.

Instead of gasping for air, like any sane and normal living being would do, she kept staring at him without blinking.

Her resistance was both annoying and amazing Vader. He had never seen this resistance in anyone.

It was the kind of reaction that he had expected to see from his daughter but she wasn't her. No matter how much he wanted her to be.

* * *

After 2 minutes, when Leah's face was starting to turn blue, Vader violently pushed her head away.

She winced in pain as she breathed in and out.

"I wouldn't suggest you treating me like this. I have your precious Sith apprentice, remember? That is, of course, if a monster like you cares." She bitterly panted.

Vader looked away. Not from her threats but because of her eyes. They were torturing him more than he was torturing her.

"But I wouldn't be surprised if that didn't stop you. You killed your own family. Why would you care about a boy?" She hissed to taunt him.

Thexan had told her that he had a family but he lost them. Leah put the pieces of the puzzle together and figured that he had something to do with their death. That was the only way one could be as lost as Vader.

Darth Vader looked at her with alarm under his helmet.

_How did she even know about my family?_

He was one word away from exploding.

"So I was right. You killed them."

"Stop talking." He quietly threatened.

"Honestly, I feel sorry for your daughter. It is the most painful torture ... to be living as someone who has your blood in their veins. That's probably why she's dead …" She couldn't finish her sentence as Vader slapped her across the face.

"STOP TALKING!"

The slap was so hard that if she wasn't in chains, she would be thrown away.

Vader watched her as she turned her face around to look at him but something else caught his attention.

Something hanging around her neck.

The necklace he had given his daughter!

**Done :)**

* * *

Yessss! I wanted to write this chapter and the next from the beginning. Now the story is finally getting somewhere.

I did my best to not write or use violet words for violent scenes, though I, personally, don't think that they're violent at all. Sorry if it was too much.

also, Leah's part talking about the Rebellion were from the Leia and Vader encounter after the destruction of Death Star in a comic. I remember reading it somewhere like that.

what did you guys think of this chapter and the Laetitia-Vader moment? this is one of my favorites so far but we still have lots of epic chapters ahead of us!


	94. Chapter 94

**Chapter 94**

Darth Vader stared at the prisoner's neck. The purple Kyber crystal he had made for his little girl, that girl was wearing it!

He walked quickly to her and touched the necklace to make sure it was the same. It was. Even the engravings were the same.

"Hey! That's a gift from my dad. Don't dirty it with your filthy hands." Laetitia snapped.

Vader frowned under his helmet.

_Her dad?_

He needed more proof to be sure. He moved her shirt to see the spot on her heart.

"What the ... ?!"

He didn't care and just stared at what was in front of him. The gray skin, the dead tissue on her heart, it was there!

Vader took a step back in shock. Now it all made sense. Why he was bothered by her eyes. Why she acted like her. Fought like her. Talked like her. Looked like her.

He wasn't reminded by her because she was like his Laetitia. She WAS his Laetitia! She was alive! She didn't kill herself 9 years ago. His Master had lied to him ... but why?

He kept fighting the emotions he hadn't felt in 9 years but failed.

"L … Laetitia?" He stuttered in shock and happiness.

Leah frowned.

_How did he recognize me from just seeing my scar?_

"Well, 2 points for you. Yes! I am Laetitia Skywalkers, daughter of Anakin Skywalker and Padme Amidala. From your 'expression', I take it your Master didn't tell you I was alive. Shocker!" She tried to hide her true feelings.

Vader was so confused that he didn't care what she was talking about.

"Little?" He whispered.

Leah looked at him with alarm and confusion. Why was he calling her the name her father had given her?

She shook her head to push away all the possibilities that Vader was her father. He was just trying to break her.

_That's what he does. It's nothing more._

"I know you're a Sith Lord and practically an animal but that is low, even for you. It's no secret that's the nickname my father gave me. You really think I'm gonna fall for that?!" She angrily spat.

"Little." He breathed out desperately.

"Stop." She quietly threatened. She wasn't gonna let him get to her, if he hadn't already..

"Little, it's me."

"STOP!" She shouted with angry tears.

The Gray Jedi and the Sith Lord looked at each other without blinking.

She had a feeling that he was crying under his helmet. That made her feel like she was dying. Like something was pressing her heart and she was unable to breath.

_Why the hell should I care about that? What the hell is wrong with me?!_

A Stormtrooper broke their unspoken conversation by coming in.

"Lord Vader. The Emperor is on the line. He is expecting you to …"

"GET OUT!" He snapped at the Stormtrooper and turned to him.

Leah took that opportunity and broke herself free from the interrogation chair. She kicked Vader in the chest and threw the Stormtrooper on him to buy some time for herself to escape.

* * *

After losing Vader, Laetitia was running aimlessly. She had to get off the ship but not without Kanan.

She saw two man but it was too late to stop. They all fell to the ground. Leah groaned but when she saw who it was, she exhaled out of relief.

"Good to see you made it out, too."

"Yeah. Same here." Kanan panted.

"I'm sorry. How do we know each other, again?" Ezra asked confused.

"Well, she came to rescue me but got captured." Kanan explained.

"But how …?"

"Listen, kid! It's kind of a long story. Why don't we save it until we get out of here, huh? Just an idea." She panted.

"Where's the reptile-looking dude?" She asked Kanan.

Ezra laughed.

"He's a pile of ash. Thanks to my Master."

"Huh. Well, let's get outta here before others show up. I assume you have back up?" She asked Ezra.

"Well, the Ghost crew's here but we still need a way to get off this ship."

"We already found it." She stated.

"What is it?"

Leah pointed to the Inquisitor's TIE fighter.

"You can't be serious."

"You got a better idea?"

* * *

The Rebels were almost caught until the others showed up. Thanks to them, they made it out alright.

Laetitia, Kanan and Ezra met the others, Hera, Sabine and Zeb.

Kanan walked to Hera and put his arms around on her shoulder.

"I owe you a great debt of gratitude. Even if what you did was rash and reckless …"

"You're welcome, dear." Hera smiled and hugged him.

Leah joined them and felt like the new kid in school.

"Who's the girl?" Zeb growled.

"'The girl'?" Leah said with offence.

"Hey! If it wasn't for her, we wouldn't be standing here right now." Ezra said.

Hera walked to Leah with a smile.

"Well, her and her friends ... General, the last time I saw you, you were just a little girl. Now look at you!"

"Right back at you, Hera. It's good to see you again." Leah smiled and shook her hand.

Everyone else in the room was confused.

"Um … you two … know each other?" Kanan asked.

"Well, she is …" Hera was interrupted when the Ghost crew's astromech came in.

"Chopper! Wait, if Chopper was flying in this transport ship, then who was flying the Ghost?" Ezra wondered.

Leah and Hera exchanged a look and walked ahead.

* * *

The Ghost crew walked to talk to Bail Organa. Laetitia leaned on the wall from behind them.

"Hello, my friends. It is good to see you again." Bail said through a Hologram.

"I don't understand. I met you once for only a few moments. I don't even know your name." Kanan said suspiciously.

"His name is Senator Bail Organa." Hera said as she walked to him.

"And the crews of the blockade runners?"

"Members of other Rebel cells."

"There _are _other cells." Sabine said happily.

"We're a cell? Wait, did you know we were a cell?" Ezra whispered to Zeb.

"Uh, no."

"We weren't supposed to meet. That way, if captured, we couldn't reveal other Rebels to the Empire. That was the protocol." Hera explained.

"The protocol has changed." A Togruta said, as she joined them.

They walked to her with confused frown.

"Fulcrum." Hera said.

"Ahsoka. My name is Ahsoka Tano."

"Wait. 'Ahsoka'?" Kanan asked. That name was familiar for him.

"I will answer your questions. Just a second." She quickly said and walked to Laetitia.

"About time you showed up." Leah stated.

"Nice to know I was missed."

"Just so you know, I wasn't worried at all. I knew you'd come." Leah said with a smile.

"I almost didn't but the idea of you owing me was too tempting to pass to someone else." Ahsoka smirked.

They both smiled and hugged each other.

"Of course you two know each other." Kanan muttered.

"Wait. You _let _yourself to get captured? Why?"

The girls broke the hug.

"I needed to see everything for myself. About their fleet, organization, tactics. Everything." Leah said.

* * *

"Why are you here… Ahsoka Tano?" Kanan asked.

"Because of you and your apprentice. Many in this system and beyond have heard your message. You gave them hope, in the darkest time. We didn't want that hope to die." Ahsoka said.

"So what happens now?"

"I don't know. We have to see."

"That is all great but I still don't know your name." Kanan told Leah.

"My bad. It's Laetitia. Laetitia Skywalker."

"Laetitia?" Kanan wondered.

"'Skywalker'? As in Anakin Skywalker, the Hero With No Fear, 's daughter?" Ezra asked.

"The one and only." She proudly said.

"Whoa!"

"The one who 'died' 9 years ago at the hands of Master Kenobi because she and her family were traitors?" Kanan said with a hint of bitterness.

"Wait, you know about her?"

"Yeah. She and her family, Master Skywalker and Senator Amidala, lied to the Jedi Council for years. She was known as 'Laetitia Naberrie'."

"Kanan!" Hera shot him a look.

"Why does that name sound familiar?" Ezra wondered.

"Maybe because you heard her message on the Holocron. The one that pulled me through the darkest times and gave me hope."

"Oh, yeah! Wait, you're that little girl?"

"Yes, I am. Everything Palpatine said about me and my family was nothing but a load of crap. My mother and father were not traitors. They gave their lives, so we could live. I don't care if you don't like me but don't you talk about them like that." She snapped at him.

Everyone in the room exchanged an uncomfortable look.

"Okay, guys. Obviously, we have a lot to talk about. But we are here for the same reason. To restore the balance back to the Force and destroy the Empire. We can talk about our differences later. Right now, we have to talk about how to get rid of our problem." Ahsoka said to lose the tension.

**Done :)**

* * *

what did you guys think of this chapter? Vader finally found out our favorite character is alive! what did you think of it?

the next chapter, we'll see Leah digging deeper to find out who the monster, who called her what her dad did, is.


	95. Chapter 95

**Chapter 95**

After receiving that transmission from Minister Tua, the Ghost crew left to take care of that problem.

Laetitia was sitting on the bed in her 'room' and was in deep thought.

The effects of being Force-choked appeared a few hours later when it happened. She had massive bruises around her neck. The med droids said that her windpipe was almost broken and that she was lucky to be breathing.

She couldn't talk very well but neither of those stopped her from doing everything she used to do in her normal days.

She couldn't get what she felt out of her head. Not what she went through but the feeling. When Vader called her 'Little', she could swear that for a second, she felt like it was her dad, Anakin, calling her.

But that was impossible. She left him to burn in lava. There was no way he would survive that. Besides, her father could never be that … monster.

"What are you thinking about?" Ahsoka's voice brought her back to reality.

"Just this and that." She said with strained voice.

Every time she had to speak, it was like a foot was on her neck, not allowing her to talk.

"You okay? I mean, I know you don't wanna talk about it but, at some point, you have to. Ever since you came back from rescuing Kanan, you've been acting not like yourself. You're always somewhere in your brain, thinking."

Leah cleared her throat. She didn't know if she should tell Ahsoka about what happened with Vader. Because a part of her was afraid that Ahsoka thought of the impossible possibility when hearing it.

That Anakin was alive and was living as Vader.

"Ahsoka, do you think it's possible ... for someone to live after they were set on fire?" Leah choked out.

"Hmm?"

"It's not, right? I mean, there is no way in hell that someone, after being maimed and have no limbs, survives when he was burned on fire, right?" She begged.

Ahsoka frowned.

"What are you getting at? 'He' who?"

She was trying to come up with words but they were interrupted.

"Generals?"

"What is it?"

"We have received a message from Lothal. It appears it _was_ a trap, after all. The Ghost crew needs our help."

They both jumped out of their seats. Ahsoka turned to Leah but she was already gone to help them. Not because it was a trap. But because she felt Vader there.

* * *

Laetitia did whatever she had to do to get herself on Lothal.

She ran to the parking zone and saw that she was too late. Darth Vader was already fighting Kanan and Ezra. They wouldn't stand a chance. Not against a Sith Lord as powerful as him.

She saw Vader throw Kanan away like a piece of garbage and was walking towards Ezra. She took that opportunity to save them. She jumped into the fight and Force-pushed Vader away from Ezra.

Vader looked up and saw his daughter. She was ready to kill him if she had a lightsaber.

He was about to throw his lightsaber but the explosion from the Walkers didn't let him.

Kanan and Ezra joined her to push the Sith Lord away.

It seemed to be working but after a few seconds, they all gasped when they say Vader surviving the explosion. He was using the Force to stop the Walker from falling on him.

"If that doesn't kill him, what will?" Ezra gasped.

"Not you. Let's get outta here." Leah said as she dragged them to the ship.

"Go, Chop! Come on! Come on!" Sabine shouted nervously.

She shot some fires from her blaster but Vader shot them back with his lightsaber.

The 3 Jedi jumped to the ship. Leah looked back and saw Vader as his picture disappeared.

* * *

Laetitia, Kanan and Ezra fell on the chairs and panted from being too nervous.

"Zeb, make sure they can't track us." Hera ordered.

"Consider it done."

Sabine took off her helmet.

"You alright?"

"Yeah. I'll live."

"Kanan, what was that? Another Inquisitor?" Ezra panted desperately.

"No. Something worse." He answered.

"Far, far worse." Leah breathed out.

"What? What was it?"

"A Sith Lord." Kanan gasped.

Ezra frowned from the answer. He had no idea what they were.

"The ancient enemy of the Jedi. They're Dark Side users and a bit like the Inquisitors but more disciplined. More … powerful." Leah explained.

"How do we fight him?" Ezra asked.

Leah scoffed.

"Fight him?! Kid, you were lucky to survive. Lots of Jedi Masters have died by Sith Lords. A Padawan will never stand a chance."

"Then that settles it. I'm going to make for orbit, so we can jump away." Hera said as she stood up.

"Hera, no. He will have a blockade of Destroyers waiting for us." Kanan said.

"And this shuttle is slow, with barely any weapons or shields. We're gonna have to smuggle ourselves off Lothal for a change." Sabine said as she left.

"Mm. That's not a bad idea." Hera wondered.

"What are you thinkin'?"

"I'm thinking we know the right man to smuggle us off-world." She smiled.

"Not him!" Kanan and Ezra shouted in unison.

"Who are you talking about?" Leah asked.

"A guy who calls himself 'Galactic Entrepreneur'. He's a real jerk." Ezra said.

"'Galactic Entrepreneur'? ... Hang on! You don't mean 'Lando Calrissian', do you?!" Leah shrieked.

"Great! You know him?"

"Yeah. You could say that. If you do meet him, try to keep me out of the conversation. I don't want him to know about me being a Jedi and everything."

* * *

Thanks to Lando, the Ghost crew and Laetitia got to the Phoenix Home.

Ahsoka pulled Leah aside.

"You okay? You seem … out of it."

"I saw him."

"Him who?"

"Darth Vader. He's on Lothal." Leah whispered.

Ahsoka was alarmed.

"Is everyone okay? Did he hurt you?"

"We're all fine."

"Then what's with you?"

Leah sighed.

"There is something about him. It bothers me. When I was his prisoner …"

"Wait, Vader was there, too, when you were captured? Why didn't you say something?"

"I am now. It was weird. He called me …" She couldn't finish as a nervous Hera jumped in.

"Commander Sato! We need the fleet to jump out of here. Our shuttle was tracked."

"Commander, I'm scanning a ship coming to our sector." A Rebel said.

Everyone moved to the HoloProjector to see what was happening. It was just one shuttle with one pilot. But Leah knew who it was.

Darth Vader.

"He's coming too fast!"

"He's heading right for us!"

Everyone was horrified and amazed with the pilot's ability.

"How can one fighter best our entire squadron?!"

Ahsoka frowned and looked at Leah, demanding an explanation. The way that pilot was flying his shuttle was awfully similar to someone they both knew.

Anakin Skywalker.

Hera, Kanan and Sabine ran out to the Ghost. Ezra was about to follow them but Leah put a hand on his shoulder.

"Alright if I tag along?"

"The more, the merrier."

"Leah …" Ahsoka was about to say something but Leah stopped her.

"Stripes, you stay here and take control. There is something I have to do and I can't do it from here."

* * *

Laetitia was sitting in the co-pilot seat of the Ghost, Hera in the pilot and Kanan in a seat in the cockpit.

The fight was happening but Leah couldn't hear any of that because of she was feeling.

"Kanan, I wanna find out more about that pilot. I know he's the Sith Lord but I wanna know something about his identity."

"How can I help?"

"Just remember your training. Let the Force flow you and direct it to me." She firmly said.

_I'm gonna find out who this guy is, even if it kills me._

Leah raised her hand and closed her eyes. She felt Kanan's hand on her shoulder.

She did as her Masters, in her early trainings, taught her. To feel the Force-signature and recognize the person from afar, she let the Force run through her.

She heard Qui-gon say something.

_"Laetitia, stop! If you do this, you will find nothing but pain. Your life will never be the same! You will never be the same!"_

She didn't care. She kept pushing. She needed to know who Darth Vader was. She was too deep that she didn't even care if her Master knew something and didn't want her to know.

She used the Force to help her see. She saw Vader in his shuttle. He moved his head as if he knew what Leah was doing.

She had to keep pushing bust she couldn't do that while half her strength was being wasted on her appearance.

Kanan and Hera both gasped when they saw Leah's white her.

She felt her power doubling. With that much of power, she could see Vader clearly. She put away his dark and scary mask and looked inside.

She could swear her heart stopped when she saw the face behind the mask.

It wasn't a monster. It was … her own father!

**Done :)**

* * *

Yesss! finally! she found out! from now on, we will see a lot of chapters of Leah being broken by this because it is something to be broken about. you guys can see that I used how Ahsoka found out in the Rebels. i think it was the best. Ahsoka will later find out from Leah in a few chapters.


	96. Chapter 96

**Chapter 96**

Laetitia winced in pain when she saw the face behind the mask, when she felt what she did.

It was her father. The one she had 'killed' 9 years ago. The one she had loved more than anyone else in the entire Galaxy.

But it was different. It was her father, she was sure of that, but instead of feeling warm and love, like she always did, all she could feel was cold and hatred from him.

Kanan noticed Leah trembling in shock and pain. Her eyes were wet and her face was red.

"Leah? You're in too deep. Let it go!" He softly said to not make her lose focus and be lost in the Force forever.

* * *

Darth Vader felt that his daughter had used the Force. If he was being completely honest with himself, he didn't want her to know.

Yes, it was great that she was alive but he didn't want her to know what a monster he became. He already saw how she talked about his family when she didn't know that she _was_ his family.

He shook his head, trying to push down those feelings. That was Anakin Skywalker. He wasn't that weak fool. And Darth Vader wanted his daughter by his side.

He used the Force-bond he had with his daughter, the one he hadn't used in 9 years, and just said:

"_I told you it was me, Little."_

* * *

_"I told you it was me, Little."_

Laetitia heard her father's voice echoing in her head. It wasn't the cold and mechanical voice of Darth Vader. It was the kind and warm Anakin Skywalker's.

As soon as she heard that, she couldn't hold in her emotions. Everything was happening at the same time and it was too much for her to handle.

She let out an agonizing scream that was in pain and passed out.

Kanan was quick enough to move and hold her unconscious body.

"Laetitia?!"

"What happened to her?" Hera asked worriedly.

"I don't know."

* * *

Laetitia opened her eyes in the Ghost and saw Ahsoka.

"I came as soon as I heard. I couldn't believe it when I heard. You fainted. You!" Ahsoka exclaimed.

Leah groaned and got up with no energy.

"Did everyone get away safely?"

"Yeah. Most of us, anyway. What I wanna know is what happened to you."

Leah looked away. She was still numb from what she had felt. She had no time to process it.

When she, herself, couldn't believe it, how can she expect Ahsoka to? What would she even begin with?

"Uh … I just … got spooked by the Sith Lord." She lied.

Ahsoka scoffed and rose her eyebrow.

"You do realize you're talking to the Rebellion's Spymaster, right? You, the fearless Laetitia Skywalker, got 'spooked'? If you're gonna lie, at least do it professionally. What did you really see? Kanan said you were trying to find out who Darth Vader was. Did you? ... Find out?"

Leah exhaled deeply. She didn't know what to say.

Luckily, she was saved by Kanan and Ezra as the came in.

"Hey."

"Laetitia, are you alright? You really scared us." Ezra said.

"I'm fine. Thank you."

"Were you able to get anything from him?" Kanan asked.

"We need to know who we're dealing with. You know that we've encountered and Inquisitor before but this was nothing like that. The fear, the hate, the anger. You felt it. It made you faint. I haven't sensed a presence like that since …"

"The Clone Wars." Leah finished Kanan's sentence.

"Yeah."

"Guys, do you know who or what that is?" Ezra asked.

Ahsoka shook her head but Leah avoided their eyes.

She closed her eyes and took a deep breath. Thousand memories flashed through her eyes but all she could do was smile bitterly and say "I used to."

Ahsoka frowned at her friend's response.

_How did she 'used to' know a Sith Lord? What did she see?_

"Uh, well, I do know that he will be coming. They'll all be coming now." Leah said to lose the tension she felt from Ahsoka.

* * *

_The Imperial ship_

Darth Vader was walking to the Bridge. He needed to tell his Master about Laetitia but a part of him didn't want to.

If Sidious ever found out that Laetitia was alive, he would do everything he could to eliminate the threat he felt. And he was right. Laetitia had both the will and the strength to kill him once and for all.

Besides, Palpatine already lied to him about his daughter being alive. And his apprentice. What else could he have lied about?

When he was in his shuttle, he also felt the presence of yet another one he thought he had lost.

Ahsoka Tano.

A few years after he became Darth Vader, he found the ruins of the Star Destroyer and the fleet Ahsoka was in when she was bringing Maul back to Coruscant. He saw Rex's helmet and blood. He knew that if Ahsoka was alive, she would have saved Rex but she wasn't. Neither of them were.

The Emperor also confirmed that she was dead.

It was no wonder they were together now. Laetitia and Ahsoka were best friends. Sisters. They shared everything but blood.

The Emperor would not want to deal with them because he wanted them gone. He knew there was no way they would ever turn to the dark side. Not like he did.

And he was getting desperate and sloppy. He already sent Thexan and Arcann after Laetitia. She took Thexan as her prisoner and Arcann was better left dead than alive.

He'd be lying if he said what happened to him didn't please him. He got what he deserved and Laetitia was the one who delivered it to him.

* * *

Once the Bridge was cleared, he turned on the HoloProjector and Darth Sidious' face was seen. Darth Vader knelt on the ground, waiting to report.

"Lord Vader. Have you dealt with the Rebels in the Lothal system?"

"Yes, Master. They are broken."

"And yet, I sense in you something more to your victory." Sidious said but it was more like a demand.

Vader was silent. He didn't expect his Master to find out this quickly. He didn't want to endanger Laetitia more than she already was. He had to come up with something.

"I believe the apprentice of Anakin Skywalker lives. And she is in league with these Rebels."

He had to sacrifice someone. He chose Ahsoka. And she deserved it. She had abandoned him when he begged her to stay. When she finally came back, she was cold to him and only cared about capturing Maul. Every time he tried to talk to her, she blew him off.

She deserved to pay for her mistakes. He didn't want her to die now that she was alive but it was better than his daughter.

"Are you certain?"

"It was her." Vader assured him.

"This is an opportunity we cannot let pass. Skywalker's apprentice could lead us to the other lost Jedi."

"Such as Kenobi." He spat the name.

He blamed his old Master for what happened to him. If it wasn't for him, Padme would have never come to Mustafar, he wouldn't have killed her and Laetitia wouldn't have been forced to maim her father. He was the one who had basically killed his family and left him to die.

Yes, Leah was the one who set him on fire but Kenobi left him there and stole his wife and child.

And now, seeing Leah's reaction, Vader had no idea what lies his old Master had told his daughter.

"Perhaps, if he lives. Be patient, my friend."

"If I may ask, how is Arcann?" He asked cautiously.

"Your concerns for my son's well-being is touching, my friend." Sidious knew better than that. Vader and Arcann hated each other.

"I only wanted to know if he had woken up. I'm going to need his help to get my apprentice, his brother, back … after he lost him."

"My son, Thexan, was weak. He let his emotions get in the way of the success of the Empire. He does not deserve to be rescued." Sidious coldly said.

Vader wished he could say he was surprised but he wasn't. Thexan may have been his son but he treated him and Arcann worse than anyone else. If he felt something for them, it was hatred.

He was amazed how a father could hate his own children, considering his relationship with Laetitia. Now that she was alive, he would do anything to have her by his side, since that was the only way she would be able to live.

"I will take care of Thexan. For now, dispatch another Inquisitor to hunt the Rebels down."

"As you wish, my Master."

Vader bowed and the transmission ended.

**Done :)**

* * *

hope you enjoyed this chapter. the next chapter, we'll see Laetitia dealing with what she learned and how she feels responsible for creating Vader.

we'll see more of what Sidious means and what he plans to do with Thexan in later chapters.


	97. Chapter 97

**Chapter 97**

Laetitia found her way to her room and lied down on her bed. She was staring at the ceiling, still unable to process what she had discovered.

Her father, the sweet and kind Anakin Skywalker, was the hated and feared Darth Vader.

_How did that happen? Dad may have turned to the dark side but I killed him. There was no way he'd survive the fire. Even if, by some miracle, he did, he wouldn't be that … monster. He would leave Palpatine and try to find me._

She closed her eyes and breathed shakenly.

She was suddenly reminded of Daughter's vision. The one she had right before the bombing of the Jedi Temple about 10 years ago.

_"A dark path is ahead of you. It is full of suffering and death. It is inevitable. You will be the victim caught between two sides. It is your decision to make which side you will end up on."_

_"The side of light and the side of dark. Remember, when the time comes, do not give into your anger. You will regret it and it will haunt you for the rest of your life."_

_"There is darkness surrounding you and your family. Do not leave your father's side. You may have the strength to resist the dark side but he does not."_

When she first had that vision, she thought Daughter meant Ahsoka leaving as suffering but she knew what it meant. Really meant.

After the rise of the Empire, her life had been nothing but suffering. She had watched everyone she loved die because of her. She really was the victim between two sides. The war between the Empire and the Rebellion and the one happening in herself, between light and dark.

Leah suddenly realized what Daughter had said about Anakin.

_"You may have the strength to resist the dark side but he does not."_

So it was true. Anakin really had turned to the dark side. He really was Darth Vader.

_"When the time comes, do not give into your anger. You will regret it and it will haunt you for the rest of your life."_

Daughter was talking about what happened on Mustafar! How she did what she did to her own father. And she was right. She regretted it the second it happened and it had never, not once, left her dreams.

Laetitia gasped and opened her teary eyes.

She couldn't believe it. She had been warned clearly about what would happen in the future. What would happen if she left her father's side. What would happen when she gave into her anger and hatred.

She thought if she acted on anger, she would be the only one to suffer. She didn't think the entire Galaxy would pay for her mistakes!

Her father was Darth Vader because of her. Because she had cut off his arm and legs, watched as he screamed in pain from fire. Even if it was too late to change that, she could've still helped him to get away from the lava. He had no limbs. He couldn't do it himself.

She was powerless to stop the tears from falling down from her eyes. She was responsible for unleashing that monster, creating him! And not to mention, she was _his_ daughter.

When she was caught by him, she insulted his wife. She had no idea she was talking about her own mother.

_"I feel sorry for your daughter. It is the most painful torture, to be living as someone who has your blood in their veins."_

She just said that to torture him. Now, she was the one being tortured! The pathetic girl she spoke of was herself.

One question kept ringing in her head.

How was she supposed to tell Ahsoka?

* * *

Laetitia kept walking around numbly. She was doing her best to avoid Ahsoka. She couldn't even find the words to tell her.

How was she supposed to? Ahsoka looked at Anakin like her own father. Leah saw how hard it was for Ahsoka to hear what happened to Anakin. Him turning to the dark side for just a day destroyed her. How would she want to hear that the monster she had been chasing was her own Master?

Leah found herself in the holding cell, with no intention of going there. She needed to talk to someone and she couldn't turn to anyone else.

Thexan watched as Leah came in and sat on the bed, next to him.

The last time he had seen her, she found out he was the boy from 10 years ago and punched him in the face. And then, she left to go on a mission.

"Uh … listen. About 10 years ago, there really is more to the story. If you just let me explain …" Thexan started but stopped when he saw Leah sighing deeply.

"It doesn't matter. It's done now. Nothing you can do to change it." She bitterly said.

"You didn't feel like this 8 days ago. My nose still hurts, by the way." He joked to lighten the tension.

Thexan saw Leah struggling with the tears and blinked.

"9 years ago, I lost someone I really love. His absence was too much for me to handle. And I played a role in his death, so I filled that regret with anger. The regrets and anger remained with me like deep scars. I've been doing my best to forget about my short life as a Jedi. And the you from 10 years ago felt like a scar ... a very deep wound. That's why I wanted to hate you for ruining my life but the truth is, I ruined it myself long before that." She quietly said.

Thexan frowned. What the hell happened to her in a week?

"And since that someone's death was just a lie, I guess I have no reason to hate you for what you did. So you're cool."

"Thanks?" He unsurely said.

"No problem." She automatically replied.

* * *

"Just a hypothetical question … How do you tell someone, say one of your friends, that your father … is a bad person?"

Thexan gulped.

_Did she already find out about my father? How?!_

"Uh … well, if it was me, I wouldn't care about that. I mean, you can't be held accountable for your father's actions. You had nothing to do with them." He said, hoping for it to be true.

"Right … But what if by 'a bad person', I mean 'a Sith Lord'? Darth Vader, for example." She choked out.

Now he was more confused than scared.

"What?"

"Darth Vader's my father." She quietly said

Thexan kept blinking to make sure he heard right. His Master, that Darth Vader, was _her _father?! But her father was Anakin Skywalker because she was Laetitia Skywalker. That would mean that Anakin Skywalker …

He knew his Master had a family before he was put into that suit but he never thought he was talking about Senator Padme Amidala and Laetitia Skywalker!

Now it made sense. Why Vader almost attacked him when he saw Thexan. He was the one who had hurt his daughter! That's what any father would do, even if they were a cold-hearted Sith Lord.

Thexan just kept looking at Leah with no words to say. His father was now even more responsible for ruining her life than he thought.

Not only did he kill her mother, dishonor her memory, kill her sibling and left her full of scars, physically and mentally, he also took her father away from her forever. He seduced him to the dark side and made him the most ruthless man in the Galaxy.

"Nope. It's still hard. When telling you, a total stranger and the enemy, is hard, how am I supposed to tell my friends? They're all gonna hate me." Leah chuckled wryly and crying.

Thexan knew what she was going through. Probably better than anyone else. He was, after all, the son of Darth Sidious.

"And you know the worst part about all of this? Not that I did this to him when I left him limbless to burn in lava, but that I … still … After everything he's done, it's hard for me to hurt him without hurting myself. I really wish that there was some part of him that was still my father but there isn't. 2 days ago, I was ready to kill you just to hurt him but now …" She couldn't finish her sentence because of the tears.

She buried her face with her legs as she put her head down. She shrunk herself and cried quietly.

Thexan sighed. He didn't know why but seeing her cry made himself cry as well. It probably had something to do with both of them having fathers that everyone hates.

He didn't know what to say. So he just moved and put his arms around her to comfort her.

Leah didn't reject his comfort and just kept crying.

**Done :(**

* * *

this was chapter 97. hope you enjoyed it!

what did you think of this chapter? the first time Laetitia and Vader actually talk to each other is chapter 124.

the next chapter, Leah will go to Tatooine and confront her old Master. we will also get to hear Obi-wan's favorite quote :D can you guess what it is?


	98. Chapter 98

**Chapter 98**

Laetitia had somewhat pulled herself together. She still refused to believe that she was that monster's daughter. For all she cared, her father did die 9 years ago and Darth Vader was just a shell of Anakin Skywalker.

She decided to go to Tatooine and confront her old Master. She was fighting the urge to not kill him at first sight. He had lied to her for 9 years! After he erased her memories and abandoned her, she even thought about forgiving him!

Now, that was impossible.

Leah walked quickly to Ahsoka's room to tell her where she was going but she wasn't gonna tell her why. She promised herself that she would tell her about Anakin being Vader but after. Later ... when she, herself, accepted it.

She opened the door and walked inside without looking.

"Stripes, I'm gonna be gone for a …" She stopped when she saw who Ahsoka was with.

It was an old man, with white beard. He was in the old Clone Trooper armor.

Laetitia didn't need to even think who it was.

Rex smiled warmly and walked to her.

"Well. Look who finally decided to get big." He mused.

Leah sincerely chuckled.

"Yeah. Well, I was told that it 'has to happen sometime if I didn't want to get crushed in the battlefield'."

Rex laughed. It was what he always told her. It really was good to see her alive after all this time.

Leah lost control from her emotions and threw her arms around him. She had missed him. It caught Rex by surprise but it was a good one. He hugged her back.

"It's good to see you, kid. Alive, even better."

Leah exhaled deeply.

"You have no idea."

"Guys, try to remember you're in my room." Ahsoka interrupted them.

They broke the hug.

"Really? Control-freak much?" Leah groaned.

"I didn't … What did you wanna say? I assume it was something important that you came in without knocking."

"Yeah. I'm going away for a few days."

Both Ahsoka and Rex frowned in confusion.

"What do you mean? Where are you going?"

"To see Obi-wan."

"General Kenobi is alive?" Rex asked.

"For now." Leah angrily said.

He blinked.

"What, you gonna kill him?" Ahsoka joked.

"I'll do my best not to." Leah seriously answered.

"Good."

"Do you need me to come with?" Rex offered.

Leah smiled.

"I appreciate that, Rex, but this is something between me and Obi-wan. I have to talk to him alone."

* * *

_On Tatooine_

Obi-wan was walking around in the desert. He sensed that something was about to happen. He had no idea what it was.

He was on guard when he saw a Starfighter park near his hut. He was both relieved and anxious to see that it was the Comet.

The last time Laetitia was here, her 'uncle' was killed by her father. She had asked Obi-wan to give him a proper funeral and he did.

"You just can't stop yourself from lying, can you?" Leah angrily said as she got out of the Comet.

Obi-wan was confused.

"Hello there."

"Don't 'hello there' me." She snapped.

Obi-wan noticed the bruises around her neck. They were signs of a Force-choke. He saw it for the first time when Padme was choked by Anakin.

_This is not good._

"What the blazes happened to your neck?"

"Oh, you mean this?" She pointed at her neck.

The Jedi Archives said that the bruises from Force-choke remained with the person and wouldn't disappear in time. At least, that was the case if the victim was choked until they either passed out or had their windpipe broken.

"Nothing. I was just caught by my dad trying to break out." She simply said.

Obi-wan froze. The truth that he was trying so hard to hide was revealed. To the last person who should know.

"How …?"

"Let's go inside. It might get loud." She said, heading to his hut without hearing his answer.

* * *

Inside Obi-wan's hut, he was avoiding the death glare Laetitia was giving him.

"Let me have it." He started with a nervous chuckle.

"How hard would it have been to say 'Hey, Laetitia. By the way, your father, whom you set on fire 9 years ago, didn't die. Instead, you condemned him to a fate worse than death. Also, you destroyed the Galaxy, in the process, by creating that monster.'? Honestly, it wouldn't have taken that long."

"It is not that simple."

"You told me he was dead! That I killed him! You sat there and watched me trying to kill my father … again!" Leah gritted her teeth.

"Your father was seduced by the dark side of the Force. He ceased to be Anakin Skywalker and became Darth Vader. When that happened, the good man who was your father was destroyed. So what I told you was true ... from a certain point of view." He shrugged.

_"That came out wrong."_ He thought.

Leah just stared at him with her mouth dropped to the ground. She didn't know whether to laugh from ridiculousness or shout in anger.

_'A certain point of view'?_

"Are you messing with me? I can't say if you are." She wondered.

"Please, if you just give me a chance to explain ..." He begged.

"No. I am done listening to you because every word that comes out of your mouth is a lie!"

She stopped to control her angry tears.

"You know, 4 months ago, I went to mom's grave. Technically, dad doesn't have a grave, so it's the closest thing I can get to and the only time of the year that I allow myself to feel every emotion in my miserable life. So I sat there and talked to his 'spirit', like I have every year for the past 9 years. I grieved him … while he was slaughtering people 10 parsec away." She said crying.

"Leah …"

"You knew. You knew what his death made me like. How ... _vulnerable_ it left me because I thought I had killed my father. How wrecked I felt. And you left me that way. You didn't do anything!" Her tears turned to anger again.

"I couldn't tell you the truth." Obi-wan cried as well.

"Couldn't or wouldn't?"

"No, I _couldn't_."

Leah scoffed and walked away.

"You came all this way to shout at me. That's alright but at least, hear my reason." Obi-wan begged.

She stopped and gave him a 'spit it out' look.

"Yes, I know that I've let you down and I apologize for that. I truly do. But I was afraid. You were destined to kill Darth Vader because you were the only one who could ever go up against him! I did not want you to go through that. So I erased your memories, hoping that you never regain them and have to kill your father. But you did. I could not tell you because if you knew that Darth Vader was actually Anakin, you would be consumed with guilt, as I know that you are now."

Leah looked away. It finally made sense why he erased her memories 9 years ago. He didn't want her to know about Vader.

"There were 3 options. One: you kill your father and live with the guilt. Two: your guilt overcome your sense of duty and you watch as he destroys the Galaxy and himself …"

"And three: I join him and we destroy it together on a family picnic?" She sarcastically said.

"Yes." Obi-wan seriously replied.

Leah gave him a sharp look.

"One of the options was that you turned to the dark side and we had another powerful Sith to deal with."

* * *

Those words hurt Laetitia more than anything else. And as always, her sadness was covered with anger and she punched Obi-wan in the face.

He fell on the ground, rubbing his bloody nose.

Leah regretted it the second it happened. She was angry but she never hit her Master before, no matter what he's done.

She didn't know what to say. So she just walked to the Comet to leave.

Obi-wan sensed her mixed emotions. He stood up and tried to follow her.

"Laetitia …"

"Really, Obi-wan, stay away from me. I can't promise I won't hurt you more." She begged without turning to face him.

"It's alright …"

"No! It is definitely NOT alright! I swear, if you follow me, I might actually kill you." She shouted to stop the tears.

"The only reason why I'm holding back right now is because of Luke. He still needs your protection. That is the _only_ reason why you're still breathing. So just do your job right. Fail to do so and I will not hesitate to rip you apart." She threatened coldly.

Obi-wan gulped. Leah didn't care about the look he was giving her and left.

* * *

Obi-wan watched as Laetitia left Tatooine. He had never seen her struggling like that. That ... vulnerable.

He noticed a young blonde boy approaching him.

"Ben, are you alright? I felt something weird."

Obi-wan smiled warmly.

"Yes, dear Luke. I am alright. It was just ... a visit from an old friend. She is more like a niece." He chuckled softly.

"Your nose is bleeding." Luke stated worriedly.

"Oh. I hit my head when I fell. Perhaps I am getting a bit old." He smiled at the blue eyes in front of him, which were so much like Anakin's.

"We best hurry before your aunt realizes you are gone."

"Yeah. I have to go. I'll see you tomorrow."

**Done :)**


	99. Chapter 99

Hey guys. Just wanna say that I'm gonna be picking which episodes of the Rebels suits my story better, like I did with the Clone Wars.

This one is from season 2, episode 9.

Enjoy :)))))

* * *

**Chapter 99**

After seeing how wrecked she was after she got back from Tatooine, Ahsoka decided not to ask any questions about what Laetitia was going through. She knew better than to push and whatever it was, it was really killing Leah.

Ahsoka busied herself to find out more about the Sith Lord, Darth Vader. She knew Leah found something but she wasn't saying anything. And when Laetitia Skywalker put up a wall, there was nothing anyone could do.

They found out that the Inquisitors were tasked with finding Force-sensitive children, just like Sidious had planned in the Clone Wars.

Kanan, Ezra and Zeb took one place and Ahsoka and Leah the other.

Ahsoka was a bit confused by their sudden change in tactics but Laetitia knew better than that. She knew it was a desperate move from her father to capture her and have her. But there was no way she was gonna tell Ahsoka that.

She still hadn't found the words she needed to tell Ahsoka. Or the courage.

"We're here." Ahsoka said, which caused Leah to jump out of her thoughts.

"Looks like we're a little late to the party." She said when she saw two Inquisitors fighting Kanan and Ezra.

"Better late than never. Let's go."

* * *

The door opened and two girls walked in slowly.

The Seventh Sister gasped when she saw Laetitia. Her Master, Darth Vader, had ordered her to bring the girl with Leah's description to him unharmed. He didn't even give her a name but she could feel it was more personal than just a simple Jedi-hunt. She could the enormous power the girl had just by looking at her.

"Unexpected … but not unwelcome."

"Great! I'm supposed to know you, too? What is it with you sisters? You all seem to know me. Sorry to break it to you, but I prefer brothers, _Sister._" Leah groaned.

"Yeah. You'd be a terrible sister to a sister." Ahsoka mused.

"I know! Somebody tell that to them."

"You're awfully confident for someone who is defenseless." The Fifth Brother said.

"That's because I don't need a lightsaber to kill you, ugly." Leah smirked.

"But now that we're on the subject, whatever happened to normal lightsabers?!"

Kanan and Ahsoka both agreed.

"Tell me about it!"

"I have no idea."

Ahsoka activated her blue lightsabers and attacked. That bought the others enough time to get the children out of there.

"C'mon. Let's get everyone outta here." Leah rushed to Ezra and the others.

"Shouldn't we help her?"

"Trust me. It's them that need help."

They got up and ran to the ship.

"I know why you want the children." Ahsoka told the Seventh Sister between strikes.

"Well, who doesn't want to be a mother?!"

In the ship, Kanan was piloting it.

"We gotta go back for her."

"Just go in the airborne and pick us up!" Leah shouted as she deliberately fell out of the ship.

* * *

Laetitia saw Ahsoka holding her lightsabers down on the Seventh Sister's throat. The Fifth Brother was lying unconscious away from them.

"You're beaten!"

"It looks like you are the one that is beaten." The Seventh Sister smiled as she saw Stormtroopers approaching.

"Ahsoka, we need to go." Leah said.

"Leah, watch out!" Ahsoka shrieked when she saw the Seventh Sister's lightsaber flying towards her friend.

Leah's first instinct was to move the lightsaber or at least jump out of the way but she froze. But both those actions required using the Force and she couldn't do it. She was afraid.

Now that she knew what she did, that her father is Darth Vader … she couldn't bring herself to use the Force that she had gotten from her father.

_What if I turned ... like him?_

The lightsaber didn't stop because of Leah's thought. When she came back to reality, it was too close to do anything.

Ahsoka ran to her and pushed her out of the way but it was too late. The lightsaber had grazed Leah's left shoulder.

"Are you …?"

"Airborne. Now!" Leah led Ahsoka away.

She saw the Seventh Sister approach her. Leah moved quickly and held her hand. The grip was so tight that the Seventh Sister's wrist was hurting.

She winced in pain as the grip on her hand was too tight. She could swear Leah's nails were ripping her skin. That or she was just grabbing it too hard that it was bruised.

"Tell my father if he wants to catch me, he can do a lot better than repeating history." She hissed coldly and let her go.

* * *

Laetitia walked quickly to her room to avoid anything else. She needed to be alone.

She sighed when she noticed Ahsoka coming in.

"What is wrong with you?"

"It's not that bad. It just grazed me." Leah grunted as she put a dressing on her wound.

"No. We're doing it." Ahsoka snapped.

"Do what?"

"Avoiding. I've given you 2 weeks to deal with whatever it is that you had to deal with but I can't take it anymore. You've been acting weird ever since you rescued Kanan. Something you discovered about Vader is killing you. Tell me what it is."

Leah looked away. Ahsoka didn't exactly give her any room for arguing.

"I don't wanna talk about it."

"Too bad. You are."

Leah pressed her lips and didn't say anything.

"Fine! If you don't talk about that, at least explain to me what the hell just happened back in the fight." Ahsoka said with irritation.

"What do you mean?"

"You froze! You never freeze. You laugh at the face of death itself. You saw that lightsaber coming at you. You had time to block it. All you had to do was …"

"Use the Force."

"Yeah."

"Better get used to it because I'm never touching it again. Not in my life."

Ahsoka frowned in confusion.

"Why not?"

"Because I'm … scared … to use it. I don't have just power. I have _his _power. His anger. I'm afraid that if I use it like he did, I end up like him." She admitted with her wet eyes close.

Ahsoka sighed. She didn't even need to think to know which 'he' she was talking about.

"This again? Leah, I have told you 100 times and I will say it again. Anakin wasn't the person you had to kill. Besides, you're not defined by your father's one-night mistake. You said it yourself. You are not him. So don't …"

"It wasn't one-night." Leah said quietly.

"What?"

She sighed. There was no escaping it now. Whatever practice run she had before, she had to use them because this was the moment.

"I didn't kill dad 9 years ago on Mustafar."

Ahsoka frowned and looked at Leah with alarm and bit of happiness.

"What do you mean? If Master's alive, where is he?"

"He's Darth Vader." She quietly muttered, avoiding the awestruck look Ahsoka had on her face.

**Done :)**

* * *

Ahsoka found out! finally. what do you guys think her reaction will be? will she blame Leah in denial or will she forgive her saying 'it wasn't your fault'?


	100. Chapter 100

**Chapter 100**

Ahsoka shook her head to make sure she heard right.

"I'm sorry. Can you repeat? I didn't hear you right."

"You did. Dad is Darth Vader." Laetitia quietly replied.

Ahsoka's mouth was shut and for a minute, she was mute. They both were ... Not knowing how to dead with the situation they were facing.

"But that's impossible." She finally breathed out.

"Trust me. It's not. When I was captured by Darth Vader, he recognized me because of my necklace and called me 'Little'."

"That doesn't prove anything."

"And so I thought. I had to know who he was under the mask, so I used the Force to help me. I saw it. Underneath all that pain and anger, it's Anakin Skywalker who is in that suit."

Leah had a feeling that no matter what she said, Ahsoka would go with denial to process this.

"No. You're wrong."

"I even went to Tatooine and confirmed it with Obi-wan. It's true."

So that was why she was in a hurry to go to Tatooine and talk to Obi-wan and how she wanted to kill him. It made sense ... but at the same time, it didn't.

"So you're telling me that the Hero With No Fear became the one whom all fear?!" Ahsoka shouted.

Leah didn't say anything.

"You're crazy. Yes, Master made a mistake but he wouldn't stay in the dark side. I still find it hard to believe that he turned in the first place but him being Darth Vader? The most loved man became the most hated one? No. I refuse to believe that."

"Believe it or not, it's the truth." Leah quietly repeated.

"How can you be so sure? What proof do you have? If you think of everyone who called you 'Little' your father, then you'd be the daughter of the entire Galaxy!"

"Okay. I get that you're upset because of everything but that's not fair."

"Neither are you."

Leah was reaching her limit.

Ahsoka suddenly remembered something from her past. The conversation she had with Maul on Mandalore. The vision she had when she was seduced by Son. They both warned her about Anakin. That he was going to become Darth Sidious' apprentice.

"You did this. This is your fault. If you had just given him a chance to turn back, to be your father again, he wouldn't be lost in that suit!" Ahsoka snapped crying.

Leah looked at her friend with disbelief and hurt in her eyes. It hurt because it was true.

But how could she, of all people, tell her that?

"You wanna play the blame game? Why don't you get into it yourself? You left, Ahsoka. You felt so betrayed from the Jedi's abandonment that you whined up and left. I begged you to stay. _He_ begged you to stay! And you turned him down when he needed you the most!" Leah shouted.

"Well, guess what. Maybe, if you had just sucked it up and stayed with your Master when he begged you to, he would still be here. You wanna blame me? Fine! I don't need you to tell me how it's all my fault. I already know that! But don't you think for a second that you are innocent in all this." She hissed with angry tears in her eyes.

Leah regretted saying those words the second they were heard.

Ahsoka struggled with the tears. She never expected her friend to be cruel to her. To say those words.

She just walked out of the room and left Leah alone.

* * *

Laetitia lied down on her bed and closed her eyes. The fight she had with Ahsoka was terrible. They both said cruel things to each other. They were cruel because they were true.

Leah hated herself for feeling that way but she did blame Ahsoka for leaving. That was part of the reason why Anakin was left vulnerable to accept the dark side.

"Get out." She angrily said, with her eyes closed.

Suddenly, Qui-gon appeared out of nowhere.

"You are getting better. It is impossible to sneak up on you." He smiled to change the mood.

"Please … just get lost in your Force-land or whatever it is you Force ghosts do. I am not talking to you."

"But I must talk to you."

She sat on the bed and looked at her Master with a death glare.

"I heard you. I heard you when I was trying to reach Vader. I know you know who he is."

Qui-gon looked down, with no words to say.

"Nothing? You have nothing to say?!" She stated, tears starting to fall down her eyes.

"What would you like me to say?" He calmly said.

"I don't know. Something. Anything! Just some words to make me understand how my own Master lied to me. Anything to make me change the way I feel right now because I hate you! ... But I don't wanna hate you. You're the only one I have. So please, just say anything." She begged crying.

Qui-gon closed his eyes. In all those years he'd known her, he had never, not once, seen her beg.

"I am sorry."

Leah scoffed wryly and crying.

"Like an idiot, I came to you for 3 years and cried with you. I thought you were the only one who I could talk to about his death because you were the only one who knew how much I loved him. I came to you after I had nightmares of him 'dying' because you were the only one who could understand me. I came to you despite everything that happened and not once, did you have the decency to tell me the truth!" Her tears of sadness turned to shouts of anger.

"You, of all people, knew how much his death affected me. How much I suffered after I relived his death every night. How much I cried after meditating because of the voices. And you just watched me and let me suffer."

"I could not tell you." He finally said.

Leah scoffed when she heard that.

_Master and apprentice are sure alike._

"Couldn't or wouldn't?"

"Believe me, it was the most painful thing I have ever had to endure when I was lying to you every time you talked to me about his 'death'. And there were times that I was tempted to tell you but knowing what your father had done, who he was … that was something I didn't want to force on you." He also had tears in his eyes.

"You know, I really thought you were different than others. Every Jedi I have ever met, they all had a way of being too … 'Jedi'. And then you approached me and taught me. You helped me when no one else did. When I didn't have a father to turn to for help, ... when uncle Kit died, when I had nightmares, when I had to use the dark side. Everything!"

She took a deep breath to calm down, which was impossible.

"I trusted you after I didn't trust even myself because I was betrayed by my own father… and you betrayed me by lying to me. By keeping things from me. By watching me suffer for no reason! You just wanted to use me, like everyone else has my entire life!"

"Laetitia …"

"You just wanted me to kill Vader and Sidious for you, so I 'bring balance to the Force'. Well, sorry to break it to you but I'm not doing it." She darkly said.

"What?"

"I am never touching the Force again, let alone a lightsaber. I'll just stay here in the Rebellion to save people but I will not kill them. And that is out of spite. I wanna see what the Jedi'll do after they see that their weapon is no longer controllable."

"That is not …"

"Now I know where Obi-wan learned how to lie. He learned from the best." She didn't let Qui-gon speak.

"I want you to leave and never come back." She hissed.

"Leah …"

"GET OUT!"

**Done :)**


	101. Chapter 101

**emmieed:** first of all, thank you for your review. you have no idea what it means ;) as for the timeline, I will create events of my own because my story is a bit different but everything that happens in the original timeline and the movies will happen. they might happen in a different time, like ANH will be a year from now and ESB will be '6 years later', but they will happen :)

**princesselsaamidala21:** yes, that is right. I don't know why I never thought of it but Laetitia's faceclaim can be Leia's in the movies. that should work.

* * *

**Chapter 101**

Qui-gon left Laetitia alone, as she asked him to or shouted at him to. He saw how she was feeling and didn't want to push her. He didn't know what would happen if he did.

Leah heard a noise from behind.

"I swear, if you don't leave me the hell alone right now, I will …" She stopped when she saw who it was.

"I can come back." Rex chuckled nervously.

"No. No, it's fine. I just thought you were someone else." She smiled and sat down.

"Kanan still giving you the glare?"

Rex laughed.

"It's nothing I can't handle. Besides, he's right to give it to me."

"Rex, come on. What happened with the Jedi was not the Clones' fault. You know that and Kanan knows that. He just … needs someone to blame."

_Don't we all?_

"We were still the ones who did it."

"Palpatine took away your free will. You, sorry. _They_ … had no choice. They basically acted like robots. Just doing what they were told."

"The people were right to hate the war. If it hadn't happened, the Clones wouldn't have been created and the Jedi wouldn't be gone." He bitterly said.

"Rex, you can't say that _no good_ came out of the war. The Galaxy can't ask for a better soldier and I a better friend. I wouldn't have been able to live the life in the Temple and as a General when I was only a kid if I didn't have you or the Clones." She softly said.

Rex smiled at Leah's effort to make him feel better but he still felt guilty.

"And if you ever feel guilty, try to remember that not all the Clones attacked the Jedi. Some of them actually defended them. Like Raven, Chuckles and every single Clone in the 502nd legion." She said to cheer him up but felt sad at the mention of them.

She still remembered the name of every Clone in her legion. Everyone her father killed.

"Are you alright?"

"Yeah. It was a long time ago." She shrugged it off.

"That's not what I was talking about." Rex gave her a look.

Leah looked at him for a moment.

"Ahsoka told me." She stated.

Leah sighed and waited to have another fight in denial with another person who loved Anakin.

"Alright. Let me have it." She closed her eyes to make it easier.

"Have what?"

"That this whole thing is my fault. If I hadn't left dad burning on Mustafar …"

"Let me stop you right there." He interrupted her.

"I know how much you loved General and if you weren't 1000 percent sure, you wouldn't even be talking about this." He softly said.

Leah looked down with teary eyes. She was too tired to say anything and just smiled in appreciation.

* * *

"Alright. I have something to give you."

Laetitia stiffened to pull herself together.

"A gift? You shouldn't have."

"Technically, I am just a messenger." He smiled as he brought out something.

It was wrapped up pretty good. She couldn't even guess what it was.

"General Skywalker gave it to me."

Leah blinked.

"Dad?"

"Yes. When you were knighted, he had this made for you but he left it with me because he thought you would find it if it was in his things. He was planning on giving it to you for your fifth birthday himself but that didn't happen." He sadly said.

Leah eagerly took the box out of Rex's hands and opened it. She gasped when she saw what it was.

It was a dress. Jedi robes, to be exact. Ones for Jedi Knights and Masters. They were made for her size when she reached 15, at least. Also, the fabric was flexible.

"I'll leave you to it." Rex quietly said but Leah didn't hear him.

She brought it out.

It had a backless top, tight pants, a mini skirt, long glovelettes and belt. The whole robe was crafted carefully and the pieces matched each other.

The sleeveless, backless top and the pants were black. The mini skirt and glovelettes were dark purple. Anakin knew Laetitia's favorite combination of colors were black and purple.

The top covered the whole body from front but the back was completely revealing. On the top, a purple mini skirt was supposed to be worn.

Leah smiled with tears. Her father had this made for her birthday. It was the gift he wanted to give her when she was knighted.

But he never got to see those days because of a mistake he made. He ruined her life, not to mention everyone else's.

She hugged the outfit and sobbed quietly.

* * *

Thexan was sitting in his cell. He was still wrapping his mind around the fact that Laetitia Skywalker was alive, let alone that he was her father's apprentice.

He decided to tell Laetitia the truth about his father. Him being Darth Sidious' son changed things. For both of them. She was just starting to trust him, even though she knew he was a Sith Lord.

He noticed Leah coming in but there was something different about her.

She was wearing a different outfit. Her long brown hair was loose and covering her bare back. She looked really beautiful in her clothes. Both bad-ass and beautiful.

"Nice outfit." He stated.

She squealed happily and showed it off. It was hard to imagine that she was there a few days ago and cried until she passed out. Either she was really good at pretending or she was strong.

Leah awkwardly sat next to him. She remembered the last time she was there with him. She was so sad and consumed in guilt that she told him who Darth Vader was.

"Uh ... listen. About last time, I was ..."

"You don't need to say anything. I understand."

"You do?"

"More than you can imagine." He sighed deeply, which caused Leah to frown.

_How could he possibly understand what I am going through? He and his brother were found by Sidious and trained in the dark side of the Force. It's not like they have a Sith for a father or have the same blood in their veins._

"How'd your friend take it?" He suddenly asked.

Leah exhaled deeply.

"She didn't. She basically blamed the whole thing on me. I remember some things about me blowing her, as well. I don't know how we're gonna get past that."

"You'll find a way."

"Maybe. I also have a feeling there are more fights on the way when we, definitely and for sure, have different opinions about how to deal with the situation."

"How _are _you going to deal with it? I mean, you can't really kill your father, can you?" Thexan asked,

"Worried about your Master? I'm touched but it's not gonna stop me. You may not act like a Sith Lord but he certainly does. If I ever see him again, I will kill him. And I'll make sure the job is done this time." Leah coldly said.

Thexan gulped. No one had to be in a situation to kill their father.

"He's still your father." He tried to reason with her.

"The man that I loved hasn't been a father to me in a decade! ... And yes. We were close that we could just ... just finish each other's sentences ... But his obsession with power changed all that. He doesn't care about anything, the least of all me!" She said in angry and sad tears.

Thexan knew where she was coming from and maybe, she was right. But what she had to do would ruin her.

"You still can't kill him. The pain stays with you forever and haunts you."

"Trust me. I know." She snapped.

"I already have nightmares about his 'death' every night. I know what I'll be going through. But I also know that I'll be in more pain if I just sat around and watched him destroy the Galaxy and himself. My father is gone. That monster is not him." She firmly said.

Thexan had a feeling she was trying to convince herself and not him. She was doing all her best to believe that.

"Look. When the people who love you the most let you down, it just makes you feel so … helpless and vulnerable. I understand what it's like to be a monster's child and have to live with the pain your father has done but killing him won't change the way people will look at you after they find out who your father really is." He softly said.

* * *

Laetitia frowned in confusion. He wasn't talking about her and he wasn't talking hypothetically.

"You ... you're not talking about me. You're talking from experience. But how?"

"I didn't ..." Thexan tried to say.

"You're gonna have to do better than that, Thexan. You've known me for more than 3 months. You know I'm smarter than that."

He sighed. The conversation he avoided was happening.

"You're right. You are smarter than everyone gave you credit for ... Laetitia."

Leah looked at him with alarm. Her hand moved to her knife.

"How do you my name? I've never told you my name and Hideous wouldn't have told you. You're just his lackey."

"I'm a bit more than that." He closed his eyes to avoid Leah's frown.

"The Emperor ordered Darth Vader to take his son as his apprentice, while he trained his other son." He finally said.

"Huh?" She was genuinely confused.

"My name is Thexan. Thexan ... Palpatine. Darth Sidious is my father." He quietly said.

Leah's mouth dropped and her eyes were wide open but there was something in her eyes that killed him.

The betrayal she felt.

**Done :)**

* * *

Yes! Leah finally found out. if you guys need a picture for Leah's outfit, you can consider Ahsoka's but with different colors. I was inspired by it.


	102. Chapter 102

Hey guys. I just wanted to let you guys know that the picture of the story is Laetitia. I was finally able to make a photo for her. she has her lightsabers and the Jedi robes Anakin gave her. I also made 3 more, so if you're interested, send me an email to the gmail account I've made for this.

**littlesky33by gmail . com**

anyhoo, this is chapter 102. enjoy and don't forget to review!

* * *

**Chapter 102**

Laetitia was sitting in her bedroom. She was thinking of the problems adding to her previous ones.

Thexan being Palpatine's son? Being a Palpatine?! How was she supposed to be okay with that?

_"But when did Palpatine have little Palpatines? And who would even ... do it with him? What kind of woman falls for that?!"_ She thought grossly.

This whole thing was both gross and horrifying. She thought Thexan was just caught up in a cruel situation but this was different. He lead it. He and his family benefited from the cruelty the Empire forced on people.

But on the other hand, it finally made sense now why Palpatine kept Thexan around all these years. Why he sent him and his brother to kill her. Why Thexan was so powerful in the Force.

But it didn't make any sense. Thexan's heart wasn't filled with hatred or anger. All she felt was ... confusion. If he really was that snake's son, then he would, at least, have a tiny bit of anger inherited from his father. But Thexan didn't have anger. He was actually kind ... occasionally, when he wasn't teasing or making fun of her.

His brother, Arcann, on the other hand? He certainly was his father's son. A complete animal. The way he attacked Leah when she first saw him. Only a Palpatine would come after a Skywalker like that.

It still didn't make any sense at all. Thexan had a Sith Master, a Sith father, a Sith brother and a crazy mother, because only one with sanity issues would ever ... have a child with an old man 10 times their age. He was born and surrounded by Sith Lords, in different size and version, and yet, he came out decent.

Leah was filled in anger when she thought about it. Thexan's father took away hers?

He was the reason why everything had gone wrong in her life. Being tortured when being only 2 weeks old. Losing the color of her hair. Having to live with a scar on her face. Having lost her mother. Watching her father turn to the dark side and live as a monster?!

Palpatine was a father himself. Why would he do that to another family?

The thought of hurting Thexan did cross Leah's mind but she was hesitant. Not because she couldn't do it. She was sure that Palpatine couldn't care less about his own son. He was incapable of feeling anything for anyone other than himself.

The reason why she hesitated was when she saw him, she didn't see a monster's face. She saw ... herself. He, too, was born into a family he didn't deserve.

So why should he be treated any different than she was?

* * *

Thexan clutched his fist. He was still haunted by the look on Leah's face when she found out who his father was.

_Being the child of that kind of person, being a member of that kind of 'family', when I hate it this much, how can I expect Laetitia to be okay with it?_

He sighed. He didn't expect her to react like that. He thought she's yell, get angry or punch him again but instead, she just ... looked at him. With her eyes yelling in shock. Which was actually worse.

He looked up when he heard the door open but frowned when it wasn't Leah.

It was Boba Fett.

"What the hell are you doing here?" He asked as he stood up.

"Doing my job."

"Who hired you to do what?"

Boba Fett was a bounty hunter. He wasn't stupid enough to risk his life if he wasn't backed up by a strong person.

"I'm afraid that is none of your business, your Highness. Follow me."

Thexan grabbed his arm tightly.

"Who hired you?" He demanded.

Boba sighed.

"The Emperor."

"The … you mean my father?"

"Yes. He gave me 2 jobs and payed handsomely for them."

Thexan frowned. He didn't like this.

"What was the job?"

"I don't know. To take care of some Jedi girl."

"Who?" Thexan asked but had a feeling who it was.

"He didn't say the name. He just sent me a HoloPic of her, telling me to 'eliminate the threat'."

"Show it to me."

"We don't have time to …"

"Show it to me right now!" He resisted.

Boba brought out a HoloDisk and turned it on. It was Laetitia.

"How are you gonna 'eliminate the threat' exactly? I know her. I've fought her. You'll never stand a chance."

"Why? Because I don't use the Force like you?"

"For one."

"Don't tell me how to do my job. I say it again. Let's go, before they find out."

Thexan stopped for a second. His father had hired Boba Fett to kill Laetitia ... again.

_As if killing twice her wasn't enough!_

His family had hurt her enough. He decided to end the suffering whenever he could.

* * *

"You're not gonna do anything." Thexan firmly said.

"Excuse me?"

"You heard me. I'm not gonna let you hurt her."

Boba laughed to mock him.

"What, are you in love with her or something?" Boba joked but Thexan twitched. He knew he felt something for her but he wasn't sure if it was called love.

"I don't care if you are. I got paid to do a job and I personally intend to do it. Her kind ruined everyone's life." Boba angrily said. He still blamed the Jedi, Mace Windu more, for what happened to his father.

Thexan grabbed his arm and twisted it. Boba winced in pain and glared at the Sith Lord.

"You never asked me what my second job was." He grunted as his hand moved to a knife.

"Does it matter? You're not getting out of here alive."

"See, that's where you're wrong."

Boba brought out a knife and before Thexan could do anything, he stabbed his heart.

Thexan grunted from the pain. It was a deadly spot.

"Your father wanted me to take care of you, as well, because he didn't want to have a disappointment as a son." Boba hissed quietly.

Thexan fell on the ground. He didn't even have time to be shocked because he was losing too much blood.

His vision was blurry but he saw Boba Fett leaving. With the last ounce of strength, he triggered the alarm down of the wall. Leah had placed it there to let her know if he ever tried to escape.

He did it to give Leah a heads-up or at least keep her alarmed. That was the last thing he could do before his world went black.

* * *

Laetitia jumped up when she heard the alarm beeping.

_Thexan!_

The alarm that had been triggered was the one she had put in Thexan's cell. He was escaping!

She ran out of her room to get to Thexan's cell. She couldn't let him get away. Not after she knew who he was. Really was.

On her way, she bumped into a Rebel who was wearing the uniform.

"Sorry, General." He said.

Leah could feel that there was something off about him. And Boba was hoping that she couldn't see right through his ruse.

After that bastard ruined his plan by triggering the alarm, he couldn't stay and kill Leah. That's why that soft Palpatine did it. To save her.

"No problem." Leah shrugged and ran. She decided to deal with that later, whatever it was.

* * *

Laetitia opened the door to Thexan's cell and looked on the bed. He wasn't there!

She moved her head around in anger but then, she saw something.

Thexan was bleeding out on the ground.

Leah gasped and went to him. She had not seen that one coming.

"Thexan, can you hear me? Thexan?!" She shouted but heard no answer.

"SOMEONE CALL A MEDIC!"

**Done :)**


	103. Chapter 103

**Chapter 103**

Thexan was hurried to the Med Bay. Laetitia stood aside and let the doctors and med droids do their job.

She was no doctor but even she knew that it was bad. Thexan took a knife to the heart. There was no way he'd survive.

Unless she …

"Laetitia?!" A voice said from behind.

Leah saw Ahsoka, Kanan and Ezra standing in front of her.

"What happened? What was the alarm for?"

It was the first words Ahsoka had said to her since she found out Anakin was Darth Vader and they had that awful fight.

"Uh … security breach. The prisoner was attacked."

"Who? The Sith?" Kanan asked.

"Yes."

"What about the intruder? Did you find him?"

"I think I bumped into him when I was running to the cell but he's gone. He slipped right through my fingers." She muttered angrily. It was her fault.

Ahsoka exhaled uncomfortably. She wanted to comfort her friend but the last time they had talked, shouted at each other, it didn't go so well.

"How is he?"

"Great. He's just taking a forced nap from blood loss." Leah sarcastically said.

Ahsoka rolled her eyes. She wasn't making this easier.

"Uh … well, we're gonna go out." Ezra said to change the mood.

"Where?"

"To Lothal Jedi Temple. We need guidance. About how to defeat the Sith, Darth Vader. Ezra was connected to the place once. We were hoping he could do it again to talk to Master Yoda."

"Huh." She uncomfortably said.

"You coming?"

"Oh. I don't think that's a good idea." She chuckled, remembering the past.

"What do you mean?"

"Let's just say that the last time Master Yoda and I saw each other … things didn't go so well." She shrugged.

9 years ago, on Polis Massa, Laetitia had a huge fight with the old Grand Master which ended with her leaving the Order.

"I don't think he'll mind. You're the most powerful among all of us. He'd want to talk to you." Ezra said.

Leah smiled.

"I wish I could come but I can't. I can't leave Thexan here like this."

"Laetitia, he's a Sith Lord. His kind deserves to die." Kanan said.

"I didn't realize you were promoted to be the judge, jury and executioner." She snapped.

Ezra looked at his Master uncomfortably. He was always a bit biased. About the Clones and the Sith.

"He's in that situation because he was trying to save my life." Leah quietly said.

"How do you know?"

"I saw the security footage."

Boba Fett had taken care of the obvious one but Leah had put another one in. Just in case of something like this.

"Besides, to unlock the Temple, you'd have to use the Force. It's a Jedi Temple after all. I'm not sure I'll be of any use." She said, which caused Ahsoka to sigh.

"What do you mean?" Ezra wondered.

"Let's go, Ezra. She's not coming." Ahsoka coldly said and left.

* * *

Laetitia went back in the room. It was hard for her to see Thexan fighting for his life because of her.

"How's he doing?" Rex asked as he put his hand on her shoulder.

"Not good. The doctors are doing everything they can but … there is no way he'll survive. His heart was cut directly."

She sighed.

"Life Force is the most potent form of Force energy in the Galaxy and he is like a battery that's about to run out of charge. He's draining. He knew the risks and took them for me, anyway." She said, with frustrated tears in her eyes.

She couldn't believe she was sad about this. A Jedi would be relieved that a Sith was dying. She wasn't feeling that way because she knew Thexan didn't deserve this.

Rex was there when Leah saw the security footage of what happened. He was a bit surprised to see Leah's reaction. She was sad and feeling guilty about it.

_Aren't the Sith supposed to be the Jedi's sworn enemy?_

Then an idea suddenly hit him.

"Kid, why don't you save him?"

Leah blinked and turned to face him.

"With your Force powers. Back in the war, I remember you being stronger than even General Skywalker and General Kenobi. You had some weird ability to create life. Like when you sped up the growth process of flowers. Why don't you do the same for him?"

Leah looked away. The thought did cross her mind. But she couldn't. Not even to save him. If she lost control of her powers, then the Galaxy would have another Sith to deal with.

"You don't want me to do that, Rex." She shakenly said.

"If you don't, he is going to die."

"And that is a bad thing, why?" She bluffed.

"I don't know. I was hoping you'd tell me." He said with a hint in his tone.

Leah looked away and exhaled deeply.

"My powers come from my father. Everything I know about the Force, I know and have it from him. You know what's happened to him. What he's become. That darkness that he has ... it's in my blood. It's always gonna be calling to me, whenever I throw a punch, wanting me to give in and be consumed. But I can't do that. I mean if I do, then the Galaxy ... I don't even know what it will be like. All I know is that I can't use the Force ever again. I won't." She firmly said but deep down, she wanted to use it to save Thexan's life.

"As much as I hate to admit it, the Jedi Council was right. There was a reason why I was forbidden to save lives with my powers because once I achieved the impossible, once I did the impossible ... when I'd feel that power, I'd succumb to the dark side ... like him. I don't wanna feel that way because it'd feel good but it shouldn't." Leah said, looking down in shame.

"Kid, your father may be the enemy now but he has done a lot of good in his life. Don't let the bad things he's doing now undo the good he did then." He softly said.

"Look. I don't understand the Force. I don't even pretend that I do. But I do know that everybody makes the choices. Things don't happen if you don't want them to. I think there is always a choice, even when there appears to be none. But it's the reaction that determines whether the choice made was a good one or bad, not the person who makes it. So don't hate your father for the choices he made. Besides, they were his decisions, not yours. His life is not yours. You are not him. Just because he made a mistake, doesn't mean you'll make the same one. You're your own person."

He moved and made Leah look him in the eye by placing his hands on her shoulders.

"You don't want to turn to the dark side, so don't. It's your choice … and I, for one, believe you're strong enough to resist the temptations."

"Yeah? How do you know that?"

" 'Cause I know you. You weren't the youngest General and Jedi Knight of history for no reason. 'Cause you found a way to get out of the bed for the past 9 years. And that, without doubt, makes you the strongest person I know. I believe in you, General Feisty." He smiled, using the nickname the Clones gave her.

Leah was taken by his words. The way he talked about it, he made it look like it was so easy. But it wasn't.

Or was it? If she didn't want to have the same fate as her father, then she should do her best not to. Running from a problem wouldn't fix it.

"Guess those white hair and beard are paying off. You really are getting wise, Grandpa." She joked.

He rolled his eyes. She always did like to make jokes about his age.

She smiled and hugged him tightly.

"Clear the room."

"What are you gonna do?"

"Save him."

**Done :)**


	104. Chapter 104

**Guest review from chapter 102**: Sorry, I just got the new reviews. I don't know if there was something wrong with my server or what. Anyway ... Believe it or not, something similar will happen to Boba Fett when Darth Vader finds out he tried to kill his daughter. He will meet the Sith Lord's wrath! We'll know more of it when he re-appears in later chapters when he captures Han in ESB. He will be punished for what he did but he will not die. Though he's gonna wish he had.

**Guest review from chapter 103:** Well, a similar idea is used in the movies, sequel. Though it's not exactly his son. And I read in a website that in canon, the Emperor had lots of concubines and wives. Disgusting, I know. And in later chapters, we'll know more of how Thexan and Arcann came to be. We'll even meet their mother.

**Guest review from chapter 103:** Yes. Rex found out Thexan is a Palpatine when he saw the security footage with Laetitia. She'll tell Ahsoka later but he's one of the only few people who knows who Thexan really is. He'll have a long talk with Laetitia when Thexan suggests something.

* * *

**Chapter 104**

Rex cleared the room, as Leah asked him to. If she was about to do what she wanted to do, no one could see her. What she was capable of.

Once they were alone, Laetitia walked to Thexan's bed and put her hand on her chest. She gasped slightly when Thexan suddenly grabbed her hand.

"What ... are you ... doing?" He asked in strained voice.

"Saving your life." She simply answered.

"Don't."

"Don't talk. Save your strength." She tried to start the process but Thexan grabbed her harder.

"Leah, listen to me. Your Commander is smart to give you this idea but he doesn't understand what you're about to do. Choosing a life of Force … you're either all in or all out. You can't have it both ways. You can't save me now and go back to being scared after it. There's no half-measures … and you and I both know it doesn't exactly lead to a happy life." He wryly said and coughed up blood. He was getting worse.

"If you're gonna do it, you don't do it for the Rebellion. You don't do it for vengeance. And you definitely don't do it for me. You do it for yourself, alright? If not, don't do it … because it won't be worth it … It's your choice. Don't let anyone take that away from you." He struggled to say as he was starting to lose his consciousness again.

Leah thought about what he said. If she did this, there would be no going back. She would use the Force and could end up like her father. But that was only a possibility. She would do everything in her power to stop that from happening.

* * *

"Well? You ready?" Rex asked as he joined them.

"Yes. I am. It's my choice and I choose to save him." Leah firmly said.

"Good to have you back, kid. How does it work? You just touch him and he gets better?"

"Sort of." She shrugged.

She took a deep breath and put her hands on the wound on his heart. To save him, she could either drain life Force out of someone and channel it to him, like Palpatine did with Padme and Vader, or she could create her own source.

Not every Jedi could do it but Laetitia had the ability to create life Force. She had never tried it on humans but there was a first time for everything.

And in the past 3 years, Qui-gon had taught her how to control the gift she had.

She closed her eyes and started creating midi-chlorians in herself and transfer them to Thexan. She could feel him getting stronger but she was getting tired. She had never tried this on humans and it was exhausting her.

After a while, when she was done, she checked Thexan's heartbeat and breathing. They were stable.

She smiled tiredly and almost fell to the ground but Rex caught her.

"Nice job, kid." Rex was amazed with what he had just witnessed.

"I think this can be my first hangover." She laughed tiredly.

* * *

Thexan opened his eyes in the Med Bay. He felt so tired. He did just survive the impossible. He should be dead but Leah saved him.

He couldn't believe his own father tried to kill him and almost succeeded. He knew his father didn't have any love for anyone other than himself and would do anything for power but he didn't expect him to kill his own son.

He moved his head to stop the betrayal he felt. Suddenly, every bad feeling he was experiencing disappeared when he saw Laetitia.

She was sitting on a chair. Her hair was messy and she was dozing off. Her head lost balance and took it after a minute. When her head lost it, it didn't take balance. She fell from the chair and woke up.

"Ow." She muttered.

Thexan couldn't hold in his laughter any longer and he chuckled softly.

Leah got up quickly. She was happy she had saved him and he was awake but she was embarrassed.

"Is this how you thank someone who saved your life?" She stated.

"Well, it was a funny thing to watch."

Leah made an embarrassed face and joined him in his laughter.

"How are you feeling?"

"Like I was stabbed in the heart and lived to tell the tale."

"Well, consider yourself lucky. You had me to save you." She proudly told him.

He smiled.

"I did. But why _did _you do it? I mean, don't you want me dead for what my father's done?" He wondered.

Leah sighed deeply. For whatever reason, she wasn't feeling that way.

"Well, sometimes I do want to kill you but that's because you're annoying, not because of your father." She joked.

"Look, I'm sorry if I acted wrong when you told me. It just caught me off guard. I should've reacted differently or at least talked. I'm sorry I didn't." She quietly said.

Thexan frowned and tried to sit up with Leah's help.

"Let me get this straight. _You_'re ... apologizing ... to _me_? Me?! Did I miss something?!" He asked because that was the only way it would make sense for him.

Leah chuckled slightly.

"I'd be lying if I said I didn't hate you for what your father has done to me and my family but it wasn't enough for me to let you die. Besides, it wasn't right for me to judge you, just because you're a Sith Lord. I mean, you are but ... I shouldn't have locked you up when I didn't feel anger and hatred from you. That was a Jedi move and ... I'm not a Jedi ... I don't judge people based on what I _think_ they are. At least, that's what I try to do. So, for that, I'm sorry." She sincerely said.

Thexan didn't know what to say. He just kept staring at her in disbelief.

"And, honestly, the more I thought about it, the more I … felt sorry for you." Leah slowly said.

"How so?" He rose his eyebrow.

"You're just a victim in this war, just like I am. I can't blame you for being your Sidious' son. You had no say in choosing your parents any more than I did. Besides, we're not that different, you and me. So how can I expect people to not judge me for my father's actions if I judged you for yours?" She softly and maturely said.

Thexan blinked. He thought if he told her and she knew who he really was, she would torture him, make everything uncomfortable for him because of his father but she saved him. She could have let him die but she didn't. And now, she was forgiving him and setting him free.

She was either really stupid or just kind.

"Hey, I got you something." Leah eagerly said.

She took out something out of her pocket. It was a single boom of flower.

"You shouldn't have." He sarcastically said.

"And I thought I was hard. Just take it." She muttered as she put the flower in his hands.

"It's not just a flower. Two minutes ago, this was a seed. I sped up the growth process without passing out. Consider this a 'thank you' gift. For making me face my fear." She smiled warmly.

Thexan looked at her. He was happy for her. He was happy that she didn't hate him and that he could help her in some way. It helped him release some of the guilt he felt towards her.

"Thank you ... for saving my life." He sincerely said.

Leah looked up and saw the look he had on his face. It was the first time she'd seen that. He actually and really meant it. That's when she knew he had truly left the dark side.

* * *

"Leah!" Ezra shouted as he jumped in the room.

Leah straightened up and moved slightly away from Thexan.

"Kid! How'd your 'walk' go?" She asked.

"Oh. Um … you know, it was alright. We got some help getting directions." He vaguely said and Leah understood. They got the help they needed.

"That's why I'm here though. Can you come with me? It's Ahsoka."

Leah was alarmed when she heard Ahsoka's name. Did something happen to her?

She stood up and was about to walk out of the room but she stopped and turned to her friend.

"Don't go anywhere." She ordered Thexan.

"Couldn't even if I wanted to." He tiredly stated.

She smiled slightly and went to deal with Ahsoka.

**Done :)**


	105. Chapter 105

**Chapter 105**

"So what happened with Ahsoka, again?" Laetitia asked Ezra. They were walking down in the hall to Ahsoka's room.

"We got into the Temple but we were separated. Kanan had to pass some kind of test, Master Yoda came to me and gave me direction to where to go to destroy the Sith and Ahsoka faced whatever it was that she faced. I just feel like she's not the same. Whatever she found out down there really wrecked her." Ezra explained.

Leah sighed. She had a feeling what Ahsoka faced down there. She learned the truth about Anakin and what he became. She was dealing with it and denial was no longer an option.

"Uh … what did Master Yoda tell you?" She asked to get her mind off of it.

"Oh. We have to find Malachor."

Leah blinked.

_The Sith Temple? Where I was tortured by Sidious? What the hell are we gonna find there?_

"I don't know how we're gonna find this Malachor guy …"

"Malachor isn't a person. It's a place. A really dark place. It's a Sith Temple ... where I was taken to and was tortured by Darth Sidious when I was two weeks old." She explained as she remembered.

Ezra shook his head in understanding.

"Why do you think Master Yoda told me to go there?"

"I don't know. First, I'll check on Ahsoka. Then we'll talk about that." She said and entered Ahsoka's room.

* * *

Ahsoka was sitting on the ground, leaning against the wall.

_You abandoned me! You failed me! Do you know what I have become because of you?_

Ahsoka shook her head to stop hearing the sound of breathing of Darth Vader who turned out to be her old Master.

_Seeds of the dark side planted by your Master. There are many contradictions … in him. Be warned! You may never see your future if you remain his student! (A vision from Son appearing as an older Ahsoka)_

_He is the key to everything. To destroy. He has long been groomed for his role … as my Master's new apprentice. (Maul)_

_If you had just sucked it up and stayed with the closest thing you had to a father when he needed you the most! Maybe, he would still be here. (Laetitia)_

Ahsoka exhaled shakenly. She had been warned … about what was gonna happen to Anakin. Both Maul and her future self warned her.

She had a reason or excuse to accuse them of lying.

The vision she had, she thought it was given by Son. She ended up saving Anakin because of it. And they never talked about it again because they didn't think it was important.

With Maul, honestly, Ahsoka thought he was delusional. A former Sith Lord she volunteered to capture? Who would believe him? He hated Obi-wan. He just wanted to make him suffer more by lying about his old Padawan.

But they were just excuses. Each time she was warned, she could have been more careful. She could have been there for her Master. But the truth is, she loved him too much to even think of the idea, let alone believe or consider it.

When Obi-wan asked her to contact Anakin, when Laetitia asked her to stay, when Anakin begged her to stay!

She turned them all down. She found time for anything else other than being there for her Master.

_It doesn't matter who he was. It matters who he is now. I don't care if he was the purest Jedi. Now, he is just a ruthless monster that needs to be stopped, for the sake of the Galaxy._

She remembered her words when she didn't know who he was. How she talked about him. How she wished she could do what she, herself, said.

* * *

"You alright?"

Ahsoka looked up and saw Laetitia. Her vision was blurry because of the tears in her eyes.

"I'll be a lot better next time when you knock."

"You say that like you would have let me in if I did." She smiled.

Ahsoka sighed and stared into nothingness.

"Go ahead. Gloat. You were right." She bitterly said.

Normally, Leah would have made fun of her or taken the moment to say 'I told you so' but she didn't. Ahsoka was already wrecked. She didn't need Leah's sassy jokes to make her feel worse.

"I didn't wanna be. Trust me, you have no idea how much I …"

"Not about that." She interrupted her.

"I mean, yeah. Anakin is Darth Vader but … you were right. This is my fault."

Leah sighed. _That_ was what she was talking about. The things she said to her when she was angry.

"Ahsoka, you and I both know I say a lot of things when I'm sad or mad. I don't even remember what I …" She lied to get away.

"Then let me remind you. 'If you had just sucked it up and stayed with your Master when he begged you to, he would still be here.' … And you were right. Had I stayed, nothing would have been like this. I wouldn't be fighting my Master who is now the enemy and … a monster." Ahsoka choked out.

Leah looked at her friend with wet eyes. She wanted her to accept this but not like this.

She sat on the ground, next to Ahsoka. Both of them didn't move and waited for the other to say something to break the deafening silence.

"You don't know that. If you had stayed, he might have killed you, too. Order 66 was too brutal for anyone to ..." Leah tried to make her feel better but it was no good.

"No. This is my fault. Yeah, I left … despite he begged me not to ... but I came back. I could have stayed then. Received his warm welcome. Told him I missed him, too … Instead, I busied myself with capturing Maul. I was so wrapped up in it that I didn't even realize to thank him for helping me, even after I abandoned him. Master Kenobi asked me to contact him when he was struggling with the Jedi Council when they told him to spy on the Chancellor. I didn't because I was so busy chasing Maul."

"That was important, too." Leah tried to reason with her.

"Not as important as my Master needing me. Besides, what good did that do? I captured him but Maul still got away when my Troopers tried to kill me." She stated bitterly.

"You know, he told me. It was happening at the same time. I could feel that there was something wrong with him but he _felt_ Anakin turning to the dark side. I didn't … because I was away and distant from my own Master who I loved like a father." She quietly said.

Leah tried to come up with words to make her friend feel better but she couldn't. How could she when she thought Ahsoka was right?

She hated herself for feeling that way but she couldn't take all the blame. Ahsoka was responsible, too … just not as big as she was blaming herself for.

"Ahsoka, I understand how you're feeling. Trust me, I feel the same way. But we can't go on like this. Keep blaming ourselves for something that was _partly_ our fault. It's in the past. You leaving him alone with the Jedi, me leaving him limbless to burn in lava, him turning to the dark side, in the first place. There was no way we could have known what was happening." She said to make both of them feel better.

"If you want to blame yourself for what happened to dad, you'll have to get in line. It wasn't a one-person fault. We all made mistakes. His Padawan left him. The Jedi didn't trust him. The Council pushed him when they asked to spy on his friend. His mentor turned out to be a liar and a manipulative mastermind. His secret wife was pregnant, again. His Master fought him and made him think his family had betrayed him. His daughter ... left him to burn and made him live in that suit."

She took a deep breath to get a hold of herself and stop the emotions from taking control.

"The point is, it wasn't completely your fault. So don't blame yourself for something you had no power to control." She firmly said but also soft.

Ahsoka shook her head. She was doing her best to believe what Laetitia was telling her but it wasn't working.

"I can't believe it's really him." She breathed out crying.

Leah's eyes were filled with tears, as well.

"How could he … how am I supposed to …" She tried asking questions but her tears stopped her.

She buried her face in her hands and let herself cry for losing her Master.

Laetitia just leaned back on the wall while tears fell down from her eyes.

**Done :)**


	106. Chapter 106

Hey guys. I keep having this problem that I can't see review. it happened twice before but this time, it was twice in a week! I really like to read your comments. it's one of the reasons why I write. I mean, I was able to read the reviews only this morning since June 27th! anyone have a solution? PM me, please!

anyway, enjoy this chapter and review, though I may not be able to answer your questions right away :(

**Shadow trooper from chapter 104:** I'm a bit confused. I'm always logged in and have this problem :(

* * *

**Chapter 106**

Laetitia was sitting in her room. She was sitting behind a desk with mechanical tools. Now that she had faced her fear, she figured it was about time she made her own lightsaber.

She brought out the Kyber crystals from 3 years ago. They had belonged to the First Sister, formerly known as Barriss Offee, but when she found Leah on Tatooine, Laetitia purified them.

According to her Master, Qui-gon, she freed them from being the dark side's slaves.

She was taught to be the 'Jedi's savior', in case their Chosen One plan didn't work. Or that's what the Younglings and her friends called her because the way her apprenticeship was raised questions.

Anyway, she knew how to use the normal single-bladed lightsaber, like her father, Obi-wan and most of the Jedi. She knew how to fight with double-bladed lightsaber that Maul used. She also used blades, knives and blasters like a professional.

But back in her fighting days when she was a Jedi, she used dual lightsabers like her friend, Ahsoka. It felt comfortable for her because she felt balanced when fighting. And she wanted both her hands to be deadly in a fight.

She put in the Kyber crystals in the silver metal handle of the lightsaber and turned it on.

She was impressed with her own work. Also, the color of the blades was silver. Not blue or green, like a Jedi, and not red, like a Sith.

_Like a Gray Jedi. No choosing sides. Be the line._

She made her lightsabers after so long. So she wanted them to be a bit … unique. And they were.

On the outside, it appeared to be a single-bladed lightsaber. And it could be used like that but that wasn't all. On the handle, the was a button. If you pushed it, another lightsaber would come out. That was her default fighting style. They could also be clicked to each other's end, like Ventress' to be used as double-bladed.

The new part was that the lightsaber was also a lightwhip. It could be used as a whip if she ever needed one. The lightwhip's blade was on the training mode, meaning it could never kill anyone by touching them. It was just a whip but that didn't mean it wasn't deadly.

The weight of the lightsabers in her hands was reassuring but she would have traded them both in a heartbeat if it meant having her dad back ... To undo the horrible things she'd done with it.

* * *

"A lightsaber?"

Laetitia got out of her head when she heard a voice. She turned around and saw Ahsoka leaning against the wall.

"It's about time you had one."

"Check it out."

She got up and showed the single-blade, double-blade, dual blades and the whip modes of her lightsaber.

"Impressive." And it really was.

Leah smiled.

"I know. I figured since it took me 9 years to hold one again, it had to be unique."

"To kill him?" Ahsoka asked to kill the mode.

Leah's smile disappeared. She deactivated her lightsabers and clicked them on her belt. She left them as a single handle.

"If I have to."

"Leah, I understand how you feel ..." Ahsoka tried to say but Leah harshly cut her off.

"No, you don't. I'm sorry but you have no idea what I'm going through. Yes, you love him like a father but he _was_ my father. I have mourned the loss of my father multiple times. I've lost him over, over, over and over again. You have no idea of the stabbing pain I feel in my heart right now!" She said, her voice shaking in sadness and her hand trembling on her heart.

Ahsoka had tears in her eyes, as well. They both felt the same way but the difference was that Leah was willing to kill him.

"Look, I know you feel an obligation to finish what you started 9 years ago. And maybe, you want to save him, in your own way. But I don't believe that there isn't good in Master. I refuse to believe it."

"And that is the problem." Leah said with irritation.

"Ahsoka, you weren't there. I saw it with my own eyes. He killed everyone, everyone! … in the Temple. And you've seen what he's capable of now. His handiwork. Maybe you can't admit that to me or yourself, but it's the truth."

"That is not Master. Not _my_ Master." Ahsoka said in denial.

Leah sighed deeply.

"Sometimes … you wanna believe people are someone that they're not. But by the time you realize who they actually are … it's too late." She bitterly said when she remembered everything her father had done.

"Obi-wan always said this weapon is my life but he never said it was also my responsibility ... One that is so hard to bear." Leah stated sadly.

"I didn't finish what I did 9 years ago. And look what happened! The entire Galaxy is suffering because of me. I let him live once. That is not a mistake I will make again." She said firmly.

Ahsoka swallowed hard. She had never seen Laetitia like this. Determined and driven. She didn't even leave any space for arguing.

* * *

"How is your friend?" Ahsoka asked to change the subject.

"Who? Thexan?" Laetitia shrugged.

"Uh oh. First name basis, huh?"

"Don't do that."

"Why not? I don't know if you've noticed but he is kinda hot." Ahsoka whispered.

"Ew! First of all, I hadn't noticed. Thank you for grabbing my attention. Anyway, no. I do NOT look at him like that. He's just someone ... in a ... bad situation." She slowly said as she carefully chose her words.

"You call a Sith Lord 'someone in a bad situation'?"

"Yeah. You didn't let me finish. Second of all, even if I thought of him more than that, which is a big 'if', … it'd be impossible. Even hard to imagine." She muttered grossly and horrified when she thought of his family.

"Why not? You deserve to be happy. Granted, he is a Sith Lord but even I have to admit, he's more 'white' than 'black'. He's just confused because his trainings are telling him one thing and his heart another."

"Yeah. He took none of his father's 'blackness'." Leah chuckled wryly.

Ahsoka frowned in confusion.

"What does his father have to do with this? It's not like you're gonna get married to him right away."

"Your mind only works in a pervy way, you know that? No wonder you had a child before you were 20." Leah snipped.

Ahsoka replied with a smack in the shoulder.

"Anyway, I think I'll make Palpatine choke on his drink if I sit around the table as his daughter-in-law." She vaguely said to leave the conclusions to her.

Ahsoka kept blinking to understand what Leah just said.

"Hang on. Wait, what?!" She shrieked when she gathered a conclusion but it was impossible.

"Yeah. Thexan _Palpatine _is Sheev Palpatine, AKA Darth Sidious, 's son." She dryly said.

Ahsoka's jaw dropped and her mind was blown away.

"Wow. O ... okay. I think it's safe to say that I did NOT see that one coming."

"Nope." Leah chuckled in agreement.

"But who would ever ..." Ahsoka stopped. She didn't want to talk about Palpatine's sexual life. "... You know … do it with him?" She choked out with a weird expression on her face.

"A blind woman with mental issues? I don't know. I didn't ask Thexan because if I did, I was afraid the picture would never get out of my head."

"Yeah. Now, thanks to you, I can't."

They both laughed.

"You saved him? Even though you knew who he was and what his father's done?" Ahsoka wondered.

"Yeah. Yeah, I did. It may come as a shock to you but … I don't blame him for what Sidious has done. I can't blame him for something he had no control in happening. He was just a pawn. One Sidious tried to kill. Nothing more."

"That's a … mature way to look at it. You Skywalkers aren't known for that."

"Well, I do have my moments. Besides, I think Palpatine actually did us a favor by trying to kill his son. It made him feel betrayed. I can get him on our side. He'd be a powerful asset and ally." Leah suggested.

Ahsoka nodded. The idea of having Sheev Palpatine's son on the good side … it was both amazing and horrifying to think about.

"Well, whatever you decide to do with him, be careful. His father managed to play both sides of the war without raising any suspicions from the Jedi Council. He's a Palpatine. His family is full of manipulative masterminds. It's in his genetic to lie."

"He can't help being his son any more than I can do anything about my 'Vader situation'." Leah muttered.

Ahsoka sighed. So that was what this was about. Maybe the reason why Laetitia felt close to him was because they both had parents they didn't deserve.

"You're nothing like him. And Master is nothing like Sidious. I'm gonna prove that to you." She firmly said.

"Now come on. It's time to use that complicated lightsabers of yours. You're gonna need them when we go to Malachor."

**Done :)**

* * *

hope you guys enjoyed this chapter. I know nothing important happened but instead, the next chapter, Ahsoka, Laetitia, Kanan and Ezra go to Malachor and we'll have my favorite episodes of the Rebels series. the conversation I wrote between Darth Vader and Ahsoka was just heartbreaking. that's the only word I can think of. it was more than what happened in the series. we'll see what happens after Kanan and Ezra took off.

spoiler alert, NO. I will not kill Ahsoka. she's one of favorite characters. Mina isn't gonna be an orphan :)


	107. Chapter 107

**Chapter 107**

Laetitia, Ahsoka, Kanan, Ezra and Chopper were on their way to Malachor.

Leah may not have liked Master Yoda but she trusted him ... sort of. If he told Ezra to go there, there was probably something there.

"Were you scared?" Ezra suddenly asked Leah.

"Hmm?"

"During the Jedi Purges, you were in the Jedi Temple in Coruscant. In the middle of everything. I mean, Kanan and Ahsoka went through it, too, but they weren't in the Temple. So were you ... scared?"

"Not for the reasons you think." She simply answered to get back in her thoughts.

She noticed Ezra was talking to distract himself. He was the one who was nervous.

"But I _was_ scared on my first mission. I wanted to prove to everyone that I was what they thought me to be. Let them down, in the end." She muttered bitterly.

"Anyway, I was in a Star Destroyer with my second Master, Plo Koon, to go find some Separatist weapon. I was just a 1-year-old, dying to get the opportunity to prove herself. Everyone in the Temple and the army used to call me 'Commander Feisty' because honestly, I was. I was so excited." She said as she remembered.

"Yeah. And then, Master and I had to come save your skins." Ahsoka said smirking.

"Well, enjoy it while you can because it was the only time." Leah smirked and they both went deep into their thoughts and memories.

All the happy and sad moments they had together with Anakin, Obi-wan, Rex, Cody, Fives and everyone else.

"Where was your father when the Purges happened? Why didn't he protect everyone?" Ezra asked and Kanan from the piloting seat looked at Leah, expecting an answer. He was curious about that himself.

Leah and Ahsoka exchanged a look. How was she supposed to answer that? She couldn't say that her father was the one that lead the Purges and killed every Jedi.

"Uh … they got to him before he could." She vaguely said which was true ... from a point of view.

Sidious turned Anakin against her before she could save him. Her father was gone and he was replaced by Darth Vader. The man she saw in the Temple, the one who slaughtered the Younglings and her legion, was not her father.

"I tried to save the rest of the people he was gonna protect but …" She stopped when she remembered what happened. How her father killed everyone. Raven, Chuckles, the Younglings, the Masters ... Everyone.

"I'm the only one left. I told you, I'm no hero or someone to look up to." She scoffed sadly.

"Well, you're a hero to me. My parents told me a lot about you. Every time in my life, whenever I felt weak, I thought about you … and how bad-ass you were. You were only 5-years-old but already a General fighting the bad people. That inspired me to go on." Ezra said to cheer her up.

Leah took a moment to appreciate what Ezra told her. She may be a hero to everyone else but she didn't feel that way.

"I wish it had the same effect on me." She chuckled sadly.

* * *

Ezra was in the cockpit with Kanan. Ahsoka was with them as well.

Laetitia couldn't understand what they were saying because she couldn't get what happened with Mina of her head.

…

_Flashback_

Laetitia was in her room, packing up what she may need on that dark planet. She was preparing herself of the possibility that her father was gonna be there, as well.

_He's not my father. Not anymore._

"Who's not your father?" A childish voice asked.

Leah whipped around and saw Mina on her bed.

"What did I tell you? No mind …"

"Reading without permission." They both said at the same time.

"That's right. And my mind? Never. Trust me, kid. You don't find anything good there." She muttered.

"Sorry, auntie Lee." Mina looked down.

Leah realized she may have been a bit too harsh. She smiled and pulled Mina in a hug.

"Did your mom tell you?"

"Yeah. She said you're going on some mission to get help to make the bad guys disappear."

"That's right. Your mom and I will be back as soon as we can and when we're not here, I want you stay glued to uncle Rex, okay? He's the safest place for you to be when we're not here. It may take a while but we'll come back."

Mina looked down. She had a sad expression on her face, which caused Leah to worry a bit.

"_Both_ of you will come back? Mom too?"

Leah frown in confusion.

"Yeah, of course ... Why? Did something happen?"

"When mom told me about her mission, it felt weird. Like … she was going away for a long time and would never come back." She sadly said with tears in her eyes.

Leah blinked. She knew Malachor wasn't exactly filled with rainbows but Ahsoka saying goodbye to her daughter?

Something was going on with her. Something that made her think she wouldn't be coming back.

"I don't know what she told you but I'm sure it's not like what you think. Your mom and I will both be back. You know how scary I can get when I'm fighting. I won't let anything happen to your mom." She promised softly.

"Promise?" Mina stiffened.

"Pinky swear."

_End of flashback_

…

* * *

Laetitia wondered.

_What's going to happen? Why do I have a bad feeling about this?_

"What are you thinking about?" Ahsoka asked as she sat next to Leah.

"About Malachor." She sighed.

"It must be hard for you … being back here after everything that happened."

"The place where my suffering began? Relax. I'm fine."

Ahsoka nodded. She knew Leah wouldn't let those thoughts get in the way of her work. She always was annoyingly strong that way.

"Uh, Tiny Ti?" Ahsoka awkwardly started.

"Yes, Stripes?" Leah automatically replied.

"You remember the promise you made? When Mina was born?" She suddenly asked, which caused Leah to frown.

"Of course I do. 'Never use foul language in front of my little girl or I swear, I will …'"

Ahsoka cut her off her joke.

"I'm serious. And I need you to be, too. How you would protect her if anything happened to Lux or … me? I just want you to remember that … just in case."

Leah gave Ahsoka a death glare. She hated 'just in case' talks.

"Nothing's gonna happen to you." She firmly said.

"I wouldn't be so sure about that." Ahsoka muttered.

"Care to explain?"

"When we go to the Sith Temple, I won't be coming back."

"There are 1,000 risks we can face in every mission. You don't know that if this is …"

"Yes, I do know that. Bendu told me."

Leah frowned in confusion and irritation.

"What the hell is a 'Bendu'?"

"After I got back from the Lothal Jedi Temple, I sort of … ran into someone or something. His name was Bendu. He's a powerful Force-sensitive. He told me about what happened to Master and how I would die when I face him the next time ... He's gonna be there. I know you've felt it. That's why you've been moody all day. You sense he's gonna be there."

Leah couldn't deny that but she couldn't accept it, either. Ahsoka was her best friend since she was 1 ... her sister. She had already lost her father. She would lose her mind if Ahsoka was gone, too.

"So don't face him." She simply said.

"Leah …"

"No, I'm serious. Even if I were to believe this Bendu guy, which is a big 'if', don't face Vader when you think there is a possibility you'll die if you do."

"I can't. It's inevitable now."

"What?!" She groaned.

"The next time I see Master, I will either get killed by him or with him. I won't be able to kill him, even if I wanted to, and I won't leave him, either. Not this time." Ahsoka said out of guilt.

"Then what about Mina? And Lux?"

"Mina has you to take care of her …"

"I am not her mother!" Leah snapped at her.

She made Ahsoka face her in the eyes and held her by shoulders.

"Ahsoka, listen to me. I know how much you love dad. Trust me, I do. And I know that you feel guilty for what happened to him because you left him. I don't know. Maybe it really is your fault and if you stayed, you could've prevented his fall, but you have to think of Mina. She needs you more than he does. You don't wanna leave dad but you're gonna leave your daughter? Don't let her grow up without a mother. It's the worst thing for a kid to happen." Leah said out of experience. Her life would have been hard either way but she knew if Padme was alive, she, at least, wasn't alone.

Ahsoka sighed. She knew Leah had a point but the guilt she felt was too strong.

"But it's been seen in the Force …"

"Screw the Force!" Leah angrily whispered at her friend.

"The Force doesn't get to say if you die now or not. Even my dad or Palpatine don't, either. Only _you_ do. And right now, you have to live for your daughter. She made me swear to bring you back and that is not a promise I intend to break." She firmly said.

Ahsoka knew Mina sensed something was off about her mother but she didn't think she'd tell Leah about it.

"Okay. Okay, we'll get out of here … all of us." She promised when she had no intention of keeping it.

**Done :)**


	108. Chapter 108

**Chapter 108**

After dropping out of hyperspace, Laetitia, Ahsoka, Kanan and Ezra were ready to step out of the ship and face whatever it was they were about to face.

"Chop, you stay in the ship and be ready. We don't know what we're gonna face down there." Kanan ordered the droid.

Leah was about to follow them but stopped when she felt Ahsoka's hand on her shoulder.

"What is it?" She asked.

"I'm sorry, Leah."

Before Leah could ask anything else, Ahsoka punched her in the face and knocked her out.

Kanan and Ezra jumped in the ship and found an unconscious Laetitia on the ground.

"What happened? What did you do that for?!"

"I couldn't let her stop me from doing something I have to do." Ahsoka simply said.

She knew that if Laetitia was with her, she would kill her father before Ahsoka had a chance to talk to him and turn him back. If that didn't work, she would do everything in her power to stop her friend from sacrificing herself.

She was about to walk out of the ship but Kanan grabbed her arm.

"If you don't want her to stop you, shouldn't you put restrains on her or something?"

"No. I just want to buy myself some time to do what I need to do. We might need her help in there. Besides, there are no restrains in the Galaxy that can stop her."

Kanan nodded and left with his apprentice.

* * *

Laetitia woke up with a really bad headache and blurry vision.

She groaned and tried to remember what happened to her … Ahsoka knocked her out. Which only meant one thing. She was about to die there.

"Damn it, Ahsoka! Both you and Obi-wan need to stop doing this to me. 'I'm sorry, Leah'. Boom! Let's knock her out and do something to her against her will!" She muttered to herself.

She got up quickly to go find her friend and stop her from doing something really stupid.

She couldn't believe it. Ahsoka had promised her that she wouldn't ... For Mina. She was just lying to get Leah off her back.

She grabbed her lightsaber. She stopped when she felt something in the Force. Darth Vader was there, as she predicted. Whatever was down there, it was important enough for 3 Inquisitors and their Master to come.

Leah could also feel another dark presence. It belonged to someone she hadn't thought about for 10 years. But she wasn't sure.

It would be too much of a coincidence for Maul to be there after Ahsoka defeated him in Mandalore. Which meant he was after something and whatever that 'something' was, it was going to cause chaos.

"Chopper, fly the ship to the main entrance of the Temple. I'll go get those idiots out." She told the droid as she ran out of the ship and went to find her friends.

* * *

After leaving a blind Kanan with Maul, Ahsoka rushed to Ezra to find him on the ground. He wasn't alone.

Darth Vader was with him. Her Master was with him. _Anakin_ … was with him.

"Perhaps I was wrong." His voice echoed in the Temple.

Ahsoka trembled and took a step back. His mechanical voice was really shaking her. Not even Grievous' vocalizator had ever been able to produce a sound that was so ... cold ... inhumane.

The creature in her presence was a foul monster. Nothing even a trained Jedi could handle, let alone a Padawan who left the Order.

When she looked at him with the Force, she could see red flashes of rage and a black well of agony. But when she pushed aside all that anger and hatred, all she could feel was void.

An emptiness.

It was impossible to believe that there was a man underneath all that hatred ... if there ever was.

It really was him. Her leaving him had made him like this. She created ... _this_ ... who used to be her Master.

She pushed down all her feelings to try and do what was right. But she couldn't do what Laetitia wanted to do. She could never kill Skyguy … not when she was responsible for his suffering.

"It wouldn't be the first time." She firmly shouted.

It was correct. Her Master had been wrong a lot before but she was talking about his fall.

Vader froze his hands in the air. He slowly turned around and saw his old apprentice. Her head tails were longer, her facial lines were more complicated and she was a bit older but it was her. He knew it.

Ahsoka tried to look as fearless as possible. The feeling she felt in the Force, the dark side … it scared her. She had been around Dark Side users before. Count Dooku, General Grievous, Maul, Inquisitors. But none of them were as dreadful as this.

His presence was worse than death itself.

_Ahsoka, remember what I told you about staying focused. Always put purpose ahead of your feelings._

Anakin's voice rang in her head. She needed to stay focused. She did her best to remember her training and listen to what her Master told her to defeat him.

The tension they were both feeling was too much that they forgot about the frightened and brave Ezra in the Temple with them.

"It was foretold that you would be here. Our long-awaited meeting has come at last." Darth Vader finally said with no emotion in his voice.

"I'm glad I gave you something to look forward to!" Ahsoka spat.

Vader smiled under his mask. She was being as snippy as ever.

"We need not be adversaries. The Emperor will show you mercy if you tell me where the remaining Jedi can be found."

Ahsoka scoffed in disbelief. He really was unrecognizable, as Laetitia said.

She couldn't give up Obi-wan and Yoda's hiding place. Leah had told her but she wouldn't be Anakin Skywalker's Padawan if she gave up. She wouldn't be his _Snips_ if she gave up.

"There are no Jedi. You and your Inquisitors have seen to that." She pointed the direction of his question to another way.

"Perhaps this child …" He turned to Ezra "… Will confess what you will not."

Ahsoka chuckled sadly. Once again, Leah was right. He really was gone. She was naive to think otherwise.

"I was beginning to believe I knew who you were behind that mask. But it's impossible. My Master could _never _be as vile as you." She sadly said, being disappointed.

She felt like her younger self than she ever did because she was consumed by sorrows of the lost memories she had with her Master.

"Anakin Skywalker was weak. I destroyed him." He coldly replied.

The coldness in his voice broke her. She closed her eyes to make herself believe that.

_Vader is not Anakin. Anakin is dead, like he and Laetitia said so. _

"Then I will avenge his death." She angrily said.

"Revenge is not the Jedi way." He simply said but he closed his eyes to concentrate. He had said the exact same words to her after the bombing.

_Ahsoka, revenge is not the Jedi way._

Ahsoka balanced the hate she was feeling. She made sure that she wouldn't be doing this for wrong reasons.

She hated Vader _because_ she loved Anakin. It was ironic. Even as a Sith Lord, he still found some things to teach her.

"I am no Jedi." She bitterly reminded him.

She activated the blue lightsabers that Anakin had given her after they were reunited and attacked him.

* * *

Laetitia was running in the Sith Temple with her white lightsabers as her light and the Force as her guide.

On her way, she was sure she saw Maul leaving quietly and scared.

_What the hell …?_

"Ah!"

She suddenly bumped into someone. She was ready to strike him down but sighed out of relief when she saw it was Kanan.

"Kanan … I almost killed you!" She whispered to him.

"Sorry. I couldn't _see_ it was you." He quietly said.

Leah frowned and walked to him. She took a closer look and saw the mask on his face. It belonged to the Jedi Temple's guards.

_How did that get there and why would he need it?_

Leah was shocked by what she felt in the Force. Kanan was … blind.

"How …?" She trailed off as she couldn't find herself to say the words.

"Maul. He caught me off guard." He said, looking down in shame.

Leah sighed in anger. Maul was not one of the problems she had expected to face there. What the hell was he doing there, anyway? What were they going to find that brought Maul and Vader to it with them at the same time?

The coincidences of all these happening at the same time were scary.

"It doesn't matter now. Come on. We have to find Ezra and Ahsoka." Kanan said.

"Let's go."

**Done :)**

* * *

the next chapter, we will get the full version of the conversation between Darth Vader and Ahsoka. this chapter was like "part 1". "part 2" will be longer and sadder than this one.

what are your thoughts on this chapter?


	109. Chapter 109

Hey guys! I just wanted to tell you that I've made a MeWe account about my story. I can't type it completely here but I've written it in my profile. you can find it there.

I hope to see you guys following it! I post photos about the characters and the updates about my story. it's better if you follow it :)

anyway, enjoy this chapter and let me know what you think!

* * *

**Chapter 109**

Laetitia held Kanan's hand and led him to the Temple.

She saw Darth Vader and Ahsoka fighting each other. She needed to help her. Ahsoka and Laetitia both knew Ahsoka had neither the strength nor the will to beat her Master.

She was good. She was really good but not against him ... He may be a monster now but that wasn't what Ahsoka remembered him as. He was her Master, the one who taught her everything she knew.

Leah knew that but she couldn't leave Kanan and Ezra. She saw the Sith Holocron in the main Hall of the Sith Temple with Ezra on the floor.

_So that's what Vader wants and brought Maul here. They want ... the Sith Holocron._

That wasn't good. Sith Holocrons obtained information and knowledge about how a Dark Side user could get stronger. She remembered what Anakin told her when she asked about the Sith Holocron. He said that just by looking at it once, he became nauseous and almost passed out from the amount of dark side he felt.

She couldn't let her father get it. It was too dangerous.

"It takes a Master and an apprentice to get it." She said to Ezra's struggle.

Ezra happily ran to them but froze when he saw his Master's face.

"Kanan! Your eyes …" He gasped.

"Let's worry about that later. Where is Ahsoka?" Kanan went straight to the point.

"Fighting Vader. Shouldn't you be helping her?" Ezra looked at Leah.

Leah's eyes followed them. As much as she wanted to, she couldn't leave Ezra and Kanan alone. Not with the Sith Holocron on the loose.

"She's got it. Otherwise she wouldn't have knocked me out. C'mon, let's get the Holocron. I'll worry about her later."

* * *

Laetitia watched as Kanan and Ezra pulled the Sith Holocron out. The Temple started to collapse as soon as the Holocron was out of its place.

She needed to find Ahsoka. She was fighting Vader but Leah could no longer see either of them.

"The Temple's starting to collapse!"

"Then you should go." Leah said.

"Wait. You're not coming with us?"

"I have to find Ahsoka. I'm not leaving without her." She firmly said.

"Leah, there is no time. I'm sure she will come to us herself if she can."

"Just prepare the ship. We'll come … both of us." She said as she left them.

Ezra was about to go after her but Kanan stopped him.

"Ezra, she's right. If we're in the ship, they'll come to us. You know how strong they are alone. They'll be fine together." He tried to reason with him.

Chopper was waiting outside the Temple with their ship ready.

"We're coming as fast as we can. Just be ready to …" Ezra couldn't finish his sentence as Darth Vader used the Force to pull him closer.

"No! No, no, no, no! Kanan! It's him!"

"I got you." He grunted as he pulled Ezra to the other side.

If he was there, where was Ahsoka? And Laetitia, who went after her?

Ezra got his answer right away. He saw Ahsoka running towards the Sith Lord with her blue lightsabers ignited.

Vader noticed. He turned around but Ahsoka was quick enough to cut his mask with her lightsabers.

She yelped and fell on the ground, rolling away from the enemy.

Once Ezra and Kanan were free of the Sith Lord's grasp, they ran to the ship.

"Ahsoka! Come on, hurry!" Ezra shouted. There was still no sign on Laetitia. Where the hell was she?!

* * *

Ahsoka gathered all the strength she had and stood up.

"Ahsoka." She heard a voice say.

Her heart stopped. Her breathing stopped. Her world stopped!

She didn't even need to reach the Force or even think to realize that voice. It wasn't completely mechanical and it wasn't completely humane. It was a combination of both but the humane part of the voice was enough for Ahsoka to figure out who it belonged to.

She turned around with wide open eyes and saw Darth Vader, only it wasn't his face.

It was Anakin. Her Master, Anakin. Her father, Anakin. Her brother, Anakin!

He turned around and stood up coldly. His face was shown. Not his scary black mask but his face. By cutting his mask, she destroyed one side of it.

Ahsoka's heart stopped beating when she saw the yellow eye staring at her.

"Ahsoka." He repeated but this time, his voice wasn't cold or mechanical. It was Anakin. His normal voice. The voice she grew up with. The voice she laughed with.

"Anakin." She breathlessly breathed out.

It really was true. Even when Laetitia told her, even when she had a vision, even when Bendu told her, even when she confronted him!

All those times, she was really hoping for it to not be true. That her Master didn't turn out to be this … monster she was fighting.

But no matter how much she hoped and wished, she was disappointed by the results because it was true.

Anakin Skywalker was really Darth Vader and it was all her fault.

As he told her in her vision. She had failed him, abandoned him! To face his demons alone.

If she hadn't left him when she was cast out by the Council, if she had just come back when she abandoned him, if she had received his warm welcome even after she had left him!

None of this would have happened. It was her fault and she needed to pay for her mistake.

"I won't leave you!" She shouted, pouring all the love and guilt she had in. That's what she wanted to tell Anakin when Obi-wan asked her to call him. That she made a mistake and she wanted to come back to her family. Only now, it was too late.

"Not this time." She quietly choked out with tears in her eyes.

Vader took a deep breath. He knew what she was talking about. The reason why he hated her so much. She left him. Abandoned him! When he needed her the most. She had failed him.

In that moment, Vader would be lying if he said he felt hatred. When he saw those blue eyes staring at him, the ones he raised, the ones he taught everything.

He hesitated and Sith Lords don't hesitate. Some part of him, deep down, really deep, a glimpse of Anakin Skywalker could be seen, who didn't want to kill his apprentice, no matter what she'd done.

Vader reminded himself of the fact he had forced himself to believe.

_I am not Anakin Skywalker! Even if I was, she abandoned him. She deserves to pay for the disappointment she caused her Master!_

After seeing hesitation, Ahsoka hoped to see her Master's blue eyes again but his eyes turned even more yellow.

"Then you will die." He coldly said as he reactivated his red lightsaber to kill her.

Ahsoka tried to hide her disappointed face when she heard that.

"AHSOKA!" Ezra pleaded from behind.

He didn't understand why Ahsoka was staying behind. And Laetitia was nowhere to be found.

Ahsoka turned around and used the Force to push Ezra away. He needed to go. They all did.

"No! NOOO!"

The last thing he saw was Ahsoka who was giving him a sad smile.

* * *

As she saw Ezra disappear, Ahsoka activated her lightsabers and blocked the attack Vader was about to give her. She turned around and faced him. His broken mask was distracting her, making her lose focus.

They both dangled on the ground as the blast energy in the Temple was released and destroying the place.

"I know who you actually are. Who you truly want to be. And it's not this person."

Her words didn't affect Vader as she'd like them to. He was motionless but only for a second.

He used her lack of focus to catch her off guard and throw away one of her lightsabers.

"I didn't know Skywalker's apprentice would be this easy to fight and disarm." He taunted her.

"That's because I don't want to fight you. I never did. I came here to _save_ you." She desperately said.

"I don't need saving."

She swung her lightsaber at him but he blocked it. He changed the angle of his lightsaber and took hers out of her hand.

She never was able to beat him but in the 9 years they were apart, he had improved. She hated to admit it but the dark side really did give him strength by taking his soul.

She was completely defenseless. So, she decided to use the one weapon she still had.

The memories she shared with her Master.

"You promised me!" Ahsoka suddenly shouted, which stopped the deadly strike she was about to be given..

"You promised me you would never let anyone hurt me. That includes you, as well. Please, don't hurt me any more by hurting yourself." She begged crying.

Vader froze for a moment. He did remember. She was just trying to use memories to save herself. Memories of a person who wasn't there.

Ahsoka didn't realize her words hurt her old Master like blades.

"Anakin Skywalker made that promise and he wasn't strong enough to keep it. I will never and can never be him. Not again." He repeated the same words like a robot.

Ahsoka could hear the shake in his voice. It was working.

"If I had known this was gonna happen to you, I never would have left." She quietly said, hoping to be forgiven but it had the opposite effect.

"But you did!" He shouted, finally breaking.

"You left me! You left me for the Council! You betrayed me just like the Jedi did! If you cared about me at all, you wouldn't have done that." His words bit Ahsoka and trembled her.

"I never thought you would betray me after I sacrificed everything for you, believed in you, trusted you, needed you!" He closed his distance to Ahsoka step by step.

"Obi-wan turned my wife against me and made my daughter do this to me but you … you're even worse than him. You abandoned me _knowing_ that I needed you, that I loved you!" He shouted in anger and sadness.

Ahsoka's body shook from the guilt and sadness she felt. It was the first time Anakin ever admitted he loved her. Or Vader.

"He loved you as he loved his own daughter and you betrayed him. The day you left him, his eyes were opened. He was someone who couldn't trust anyone … not even himself." He quietly said.

"Anakin …" She sobbed.

"I AM NOT ANAKIN!" He shouted angrily as he swung his lightsaber.

* * *

By his strike, Vader sliced through Ahsoka's left Lekku. Lekku in a Togruta is like an ear. It was there for balance.

Ahsoka screamed in pain and fell on the ground from the loss of balance. She couldn't stand up without falling again.

"Your pain is nothing compared to mine." He coldly and quietly said.

Vader took a closer step to her and saw fear in his apprentice's blue eyes that were begging him to stop.

_"I'm Ahsoka."_

_"You're stuck with my, Skyguy."_

_"You never would have made it as Obi-wan's Padawan ... but you might make it as mine."_

_"Because of you, I did survive."_

_"I would never let anyone hurt you, Ahsoka."_

_"I'm sorry, Master ... but I'm not coming back."_

_"I understand wanting to walk away from the Order."_

_"Hello, Master ... It's been a while."_

_"Thanks for the support, as always."_

_"That's what friends are for."_

_"Anakin ... good luck."_

All the memories they had together flashed through his eyes. From how they first met to how they departed for 9 years with a simple "good luck". The 4 years they were together felt like a lifetime for both of them because that's how happy they were when they had each other.

They made him hesitate but they weren't enough to stop his hatred of being abandoned. He admitted he loved her, maybe even still, but he hated her for leaving him for the Jedi Council.

He raised his lightsaber and struck without looking to see who he was aiming to kill.

**Done :(**

* * *

I honestly cried when I wrote this chapter. it became more emotional than I expected I could make it to be, which is better in my opinion.

let me know what you thought of Vader's encounter with his former apprentice. how was this chapter? what do you think will happen next? where is Laetitia, for God's sake?!

don't forget to follow me on MeWe. the link is in my profile. you can just type "littlesky33by"


	110. Chapter 110

**Gracie Miserables:** So good to hear from you again. I hope you will also like the next chapters.

also, thank you everyone for reviewing the previous chapter. you have no idea how glad I was to see you like it :)

* * *

**Chapter 110**

Darth Vader struck his lightsaber around, aimed at his old apprentice but the scream he heard didn't belong to her. It wasn't even a scream. Just a sharp exhale.

Laetitia had moved Ahsoka out of the way when she saw her father hesitate. She didn't have time to move herself out of the way as Vader found his focus and moved his red lightsaber, wanting to kill Ahsoka but in the process, Leah was the one who had lost her right hand. It was right from her elbow.

She gasped and fell on the ground, bleeding. Ahsoka forgot about her Lekku and crawled to her bleeding friend.

Vader just stared at his daughter, unable to move. He had hurt his little girl. The person he wanted to have back. He twitched in pain. It was not his intention to hurt his daughter. He just wanted to kill his apprentice.

He remembered how much he hated Count Dooku for taking his hand away when he was 19. His hatred was so strong that he killed him for it. Now, he was his daughter's Dooku. The person she hated and would kill one day.

Even though she had lost a hand, she didn't show her pain and just kept staring at her father with a sharp glare that could kill him.

Leah tried to avoid the burning eye of his father on the left side of his face. The last time she saw those eyes was when she maimed him on Mustafar. His eyes were begging her to help him but she coldly walked away and made the biggest mistake of her life that haunted her for 9 years.

He was about to walk to her and help her but another tremor was released in the ground. They all shook but Leah took the opportunity to catch Vader off guard. She Force-pushed him away and with her left hand, her only hand, grabbed Ahsoka's and ran out of there.

None of them could no longer see Darth Vader as the Temple fell on him.

Outside the Sith Temple, Laetitia found a shuttle. It must have belonged to one of the Inquisitors that came. She didn't care. She and Ahsoka just ran to it to get out of there.

Once they were inside, Leah sat behind the piloting seat and pushed the buttons to get them both out of there. It was slower as she could only do that with one hand when the other was bleeding.

"Leah, are you …" Ahsoka tried to ask but was interrupted by an angry voice.

"Save it! At least until we get outta here. And before you knock me out again, let me save your strength. I'm probably gonna pass out from blood loss." She snapped as she punched in the coordinates of Yavin. It was the closest Rebel-friendly planet.

* * *

Thankfully, by the time Laetitia and Ahsoka reached Yavin, the Rebel Base, it wasn't too late.

Sure, Laetitia had lost too much blood but she was hurried to the Medical Center of the Base. Ahsoka's hearing and balance were bad because of the Lekku cut but she was okay now. _Better_ now. It was impossible to know when they'd be 'okay' again.

Leah was sitting on a bed in the Medical Center, playing with her new hand. It was so similar to Anakin's when he lost his hand to Count Dooku. Except this time, he was the one who did the cutting.

She looked at it and kept moving her finger. When they had stopped the bleeding, R2 was there and Leah asked him to give her the structure of her father's cybernetic hand.

When her father was still her father, he perfected the prosthetic limb structure and gave himself the newest model.

Since he didn't use what others did, like his hand didn't have skin and it looked more like a droid's part than a hand and as powerful as them, the Jedi Council always disliked the fact that he actually enjoyed losing a limb because it was replaced by a more powerful one. They thought he was drifting away from his humanity.

Leah didn't like it then but now, she thought maybe they had a point.

At that moment, she could only think of one thing. It filled her mind that she didn't have any space to think of anything else.

She had a shiim on her face, like _he_ did. She was powerful, sarcastic and stubborn, like he was. Now, she didn't have a right hand, like he didn't. Granted, he didn't have more than just his right hand but still. Everyone used to tell her how she was the female version of Anakin but now, it was ... kind of true.

"Great! I'm literally Anakin Skywalker now!" She muttered, looking at her hand.

"No skin, too?" Ahsoka asked as she sat on the bed in front of Leah.

She looked at her friend's head and saw her Lekku. The left part was replaced by a prosthetic Lekku. It helped her with the balance and everything else. You couldn't distinguish the difference between her Lekku now and before. Ahsoka used that model because she didn't want Mina to ask questions.

"Nope. I lost my hand. I don't want to pretend otherwise."

"Okay, but the exact same version as Master used?"

"I wanted to look at it and always remember that he was the one who did this to me." She bitterly said.

Ahsoka gulped. Now, she had more reason to hate him. For good reasons. And she should, too. He tried to kill her and she was sure he hated her. He made sure of that when he cut off her Lekku and didn't even flinch.

She accepted that Darth Vader was Anakin and it was almost impossible to bring out the man he once was but she still hoped one day, he would come back and be her Skyguy again. Laetitia was the only one who could do it but ... she didn't want to. Not yet, anyway.

"I'm sorry, Leah." Ahsoka simply said, which caused Leah to scoff bitterly.

She was getting tired of hearing that. Everyone she cared about did awful things to her and they just summed it up with an 'I'm sorry, Leah.'.

She put her hands on her cheeks and covered her face, while giving Ahsoka a fake-scared look.

"What are you doing?" Ahsoka asked in genuine confusion.

"This would be the third time I've heard 'I'm sorry, Leah' and the other two times, you and Obi-wan punched me, knocked me out and left me. I may be a slow learner but I learn. You really think I'd fall for that again?" She seriously joked to lighten the mood.

If she didn't ... she didn't want to think about that. The amount of anger she felt directed to Ahsoka was too much that if she lost control, she would take her other Lekku.

Ahsoka chuckled and looked down. Leah exhaled to control her emotions but she got serious.

"You're sorry for what? Looking at me straight in the eye and lie to my face? Or, is it because you knocked me out because you wanted to die?" She looked at her darkly.

Ahsoka sighed. She wasn't making this easy. Although, she was right.

"I knew you wouldn't have let me talk to him if you came …"

"And how did your 'talk' go, exactly? Not as you thought, huh?" Leah interrupted her.

"My point is, I only knocked you out because I had to. I had to save him or know if he could be saved. You're too angry and biased to see some good in him."

"Dude, I literally just lost a hand for you! How about a little gratitude?"Leah stated.

"I … I apologized for that." Ahsoka said, being ashamed.

"Technically, you didn't."

"Well, I'm sorry!" She loudly said.

"Thank you! That's more like it." She praised her.

They both laughed. They couldn't even stay mad at each other or have a serious conversation.

* * *

"What I'm really sad about isn't that you lied to me or left me behind. It's the fact that you weren't willing to fight for your daughter. I didn't want you to live for you. I wanted you to live for Mina and Lux." Laetitia said, being disappointed with her friend's decision.

Ahsoka frowned in offence and gave Leah a sharp look.

"I was willing to sacrifice myself _because _of her. I didn't want her to live in a world that my Master was a threat to her."

"Yeah, but a world without you in it." Leah added sadly.

"Look. Everybody calls mom and dad heroes because they fought for peace but I lost them both because of that choice. I can't say that I agree with their decisions ... No, I hate it! What world do you think I'd rather live in? One where they were nobody but alive with me? Or one where they were dead but heroes?" She asked with angry tears in her eyes.

"My life isn't exactly full of happiness, in case you don't know, but all the happiness I had was sucked out of my life the day that mom died. Sure, a lot of bad things happened that day but I wouldn't be the way I am, as dark and messed-up and I am, if she lived and was there for me." Her anger now turned to sadness again.

Ahsoka didn't say anything. Padme was her friend and she remembered how sad she was to hear that she died and how she was filled with anger when she saw Palpatine dishonor her after death.

"I just don't want Mina to go through the same thing. Yes, of course I will be there for her _if_ a day comes that you can't but … don't you owe it to her to push that day away for as long as you could?"

Ahsoka looked away, thinking about what her friend told her. She had a point. Mina needed her mother. Yes, her Master needed her too but … her daughter was more important. There was nothing she could do about Anakin now. He tried to kill her. He hated her. It was as simple as that. If anyone could bring him back, it wasn't her.

"Well, what do you think I should do? Just stop fighting?"

"No! God, you really have a way of circling the words and put them into wrong translator, you know that?" Leah snipped.

Ahsoka smiled.

"Just sat away from the first line of the fire. Stay here in Yavin 4. I'll send Mina here, so you guys can be together and then, stay there myself. I will handle Lothal. You just take care of your own family." She softly suggested.

Ahsoka nodded. It wasn't everyday Laetitia decided to have an emotional conversation but when she did, she melted hearts with her words.

**Done :)**


	111. Chapter 111

**Chapter 111**

Laetitia reached the Lothal Rebel Base. It was her first time being there after she had lost her right hand. For some reason, she didn't feel as wrecked as her father did when he lost his.

Maybe she was seeing it as a way to hate her father more and killing him would be easier. Even though she didn't blame him for her hand.

Yes, she blamed and hated him for trying to kill Ahsoka but Leah was the one who jumped in front of his lightsaber. He didn't mean to hurt her. At least, that's what she wanted to believe. That even though he was a Sith, he still wouldn't hurt his 'Little Sky' but that was a long time ago, when they were both different people.

She entered the Base and before she knew, small arms were wrapped around her legs.

It was Mina. Leah almost jumped up and her hands instinctually reached her lightsabers before she realized it was Mina.

"Auntie Lee! Are you alright? Where is mom? Why isn't she with you? What happened? Why are you alone? Why did it take you …"

"Mini, one question at the time." Leah interrupted her, smiling. She freed her hands and hugged her properly to calm her down.

"Where is mom?" Mina whimpered.

"She's on the other Base. She couldn't come out because it was too dangerous but she asked me to send you there." She explained softly.

Mina sighed out of relief.

"But she's okay? Alive?"

"Yes! I promised nothing was gonna happen to your mother while I was around." Leah reminded her.

"Why is your hand black?" Mina asked as she pointed at Leah's cybernetic hand. She covered it with a black glove to make it look less ... freaky.

"Uh …" She was trying to come up with words to make her understand what happened without scarring her for life.

She was saved by Rex. He walked to them, panting.

"What happened to you, old man?" Leah asked.

"This little one is so much like her mother. But she also got her aunt's skills to run away. I told you to stay near me." He frowned at Mina.

Mina and Leah both giggled, looking innocent.

"What happened to your hand?" Rex asked Leah worriedly when she noticed she was wearing a single glove.

He fought with Anakin, so he knew what a cybernetic hand looked like. He just didn't know what it was doing on Leah's body. She didn't have it the last time he saw her.

"Oh, this? Nothing, I just … left it with a dark moody guy." She bitterly smiled.

Mina frowned but Rex understood what she meant. Darth Vader, his former General, had cut off his own daughter's hand. He couldn't believe it. Besides, if that's what he did to his own daughter, who knew what happened to Ahsoka? Was she even alive?

"How's Ahsoka?" He simply asked, hoping Leah wouldn't say something that disappointed him.

"She's on Yavin. That's actually why I'm here. Can I ask you a favor?"

"Anything, kid." He said as he sighed out of relief.

"Can you take Mina to Yavin? I promised Ahsoka I would send her but I can't go back myself. I wanna stay here and help. I feel like something's happening. And I don't trust anyone else with the job."

Rex nodded in understanding.

"Go on, little one. Pack your things. We'll be leaving soon." He told Mina as he pushed her away towards her room, so they could be alone.

* * *

Once they were alone, Rex came closer to Laetitia with a suspicious frown on his face.

"Your hand alright?"

"Yeah, I'm fine. I took 3 limbs from him. It's only fair if he took 1. Besides, now, I'm officially a Skywalker." Leah joked to loosen the tension.

Rex gave her a look. He understood the bitter meaning behind her words.

"What really happened to Ahsoka? First, Kanan and Ezra come back alone and now, you're here without her?" He stated.

Leah sighed. Explaining to Rex was easy. She was having a hard time figuring out what to say to Kanan and Ezra.

"After Kanan and Ezra left, Ahsoka stayed behind because she wanted to save dad. Dad returned the favor by cutting her Lekku. He was about to strike her down but I jumped in and lost my hand in the process. I was finally able to knock some sense into her and she stayed in Yavin 4 because we thought it was better if she laid low for a while." She explained in the simplest way possible.

Rex shook his head slowly. It was horrifying to know that his former General tried to kill his own apprentice who he considered his daughter. He really was gone and unrecognizable.

"Is she alright?" He asked worriedly.

"She's trying to stay brave but I can see that she's really disappointed and broken that he is really … him." Leah choked out.

She sighed sadly with tears in her eyes.

"You don't think … something happened to him, do you?" She didn't even know why she asked that.

"What do you mean?"

"Well, I Force-pushed him out of the way and left him in a Temple that was collapsing. You don't think he …" She trailed off when Rex understood what she was saying.

She was afraid she actually killed him. She couldn't believe she was worried about the monster who replaced her dad. She always talked about killing him and she wanted to ... but wanting and doing it were two different things.

"No. General is the stubbornest person I know. He wouldn't die like that, no matter how much we want him to." Rex bitterly joked.

Leah shook her head, laughing in tears.

"I know who he is and what he's done but why did it hurt so much to hurt him?"

Rex smiled sadly.

"Because despite everything he's done, you still love him. The man he used to be ... you remember it and love him for it."

Leah knew that was true but she wanted to deny it. If she loved her father after everything he'd done, if she wanted to forgive him for killing everyone she loved ... what did that say about her?

"I shouldn't let that stop me from doing what I know is right … I won't." She firmly said to convince herself.

* * *

"Laetitia!" A voice shouted in happiness.

Leah turned around and saw Ezra and Kanan running towards them.

"Are you alright? Where's Ahsoka?" Ezra asked.

Leah noticed something different about him. He was a bit … darker than before. Like a Dark Jedi or something. Angrier than a Jedi. She knew Maul had tricked him into thinking he was the good guy to get the Sith Holocron but this was more than just a one-time trick. He was different.

"She's fine, Ezra. She's on Yavin 4 Base, waiting for Mina. She decided it was best if she stayed there." Leah said, getting the answers she wanted another time.

He sighed out of relief.

"We really thought you were gone." He said.

"Kid, you do realize I wasn't the only General and Jedi Knight at the age of 5 just because I was a Princess, right?" She smirked.

"Wait, you're a Princess?"

"My mom used to be the Queen of Naboo."

He rose his eyebrows in surprise. He didn't know Leah had loyalty blood in her.

"What happened after we left?" Kanan asked.

"Well … Darth Vader attacked us and cut off my hand." Laetitia showed off her mechanical hand.

Ezra and Kanan both gasped. Kanan couldn't see it but he could understand what a pain it was to lose a part of your body.

"How did you escape?"

"I Force-pushed him out of the way when he was off-guard. Ahsoka and I found a shuttle and escaped with it." She explained.

"How are you feeling?" Leah asked Kanan. He knew what she was talking about.

"Mostly embarrassed because I let Maul catch me off guard."

"Don't feel that way. Maul used to be a powerful Sith Lord. Granted, I defeated him when I was 4 but, still. Not everyone's me." She smirked.

"Well, at least now I have a chance to return the favor." Kanan bitter-sweetly said.

Leah frowned in confusion. Was Maul not gone already?! He really didn't know how to die.

"Care to explain?"

"Maul has taken Hera, Sabine and Zeb hostage on the Ghost." Ezra told her.

Leah's eyes were wide open in alarm. Maul wasn't stupid enough to risk something like this. Well, he was stupid but not that much. He wouldn't do something this stupid ... not if he was desperate.

"What does he want?"

"The Sith Holocron and the Jedi Holocron. The Jedi Holocron is on the Ghost and we were on our way to get the Sith Holocron." Ezra said nervously but blinked when he saw Leah nod.

"What?" Leah asked to his surprised face.

"You don't disapprove?"

"Well, you're not gonna give it to him but we will bring it with us to lure him away from the crew."

"'We'?"

"Yeah. You think I'm gonna let you two knuckleheads go up against Maul alone? I don't hate you that much."

**Done :)**

* * *

okay, just to clarify something. I was a bit confused myself. in the Clone Wars series, Ahsoka was 14 when she was assigned to Anakin. that's why she's like a sister to him. in my story, she was 8 because I wanted her to be closer to Laetitia. this way, she's more like a daughter to him than a sister.

anyway, the next chapter, Laetitia meets Bendu and he tells her some things about her future. they're spoilers for the future :)


	112. Chapter 112

**Chapter 112**

Laetitia, Kanan and Ezra found themselves in the dessert outside the Lothal Base. Kanan said that was where he left the Sith Holocron with someone he trusted. What Leah wanted to know why.

"What did you do with the Holocron?" Leah asked both of them as they walked.

Ezra looked away in shame and Kanan sighed.

"What do you mean?" He shrugged and tried to play dumb but Leah was smarter than that.

"We went through all those trouble to get it but you just gave it away? What really happened?" She suspiciously asked.

"Uh …" Kanan paused.

"I used it." Ezra quickly said to save his Master from more lies.

"What?" Leah blinked.

"Yeah."

"Ezra, you can't open a Sith Holocron unless you're using the dark side." She stated in confusion but caught on at the same time.

"You're using the dark side?!" She asked a little loudly.

That was not one of the problems she thought she'd have. Then again, she felt it when Ezra used the dark side before. It was one of the main reasons she came to Lothal in the first place.

"No! ... Well, I used to but not anymore." Ezra nervously said.

"Why would you ever think you need it?"

"You and Ahsoka were gone! And it was my fault. I let Maul get to me. If I hadn't, Kanan would still have his eyes and you would have your hand."

Leah tried to say the words she had to but she couldn't. Yes, the situation was awful but it was no reason to use the dark side. That would create more problems, not solve them.

"Why _did_ you guys stay behind?" Kanan wondered.

"Well, I stayed behind to find Ahsoka." Leah said but she understood what he really asked.

"Well, why did she stay behind? From what Ezra told me, she had a chance to get on board the ship but she hesitated and decided to stay behind when she saw Darth Vader. Who is he?"

Leah tried to hide her nervousness as best as she could. She didn't want to tell them about her father being Vader. That would change everything.

She also remembered what she saw in the Temple. The eye she saw, it wasn't her father's blue eyes. She saw those eyes for the first time when she maimed her father before he was caught up by the fire of Mustafar.

Those fiery eyes ...

"Um, well, Ahsoka cracked his helmet. All I could see was an eye, so I don't know who he is." Leah half-lied. Just because she once knew the man behind the mask, it didn't mean she knew the monster he became now.

"What is it about Darth Vader that you, Ahsoka and Rex become secretive when we're talking about it?" Kanan stated with suspicion.

* * *

"Guys, not now! Crawlers!" Ezra interrupted them.

Laetitia and Kanan turned around and saw dozens of Crawlers surrounding them.

"Ezra, relax. They only attack when they sense your anxiety." Leah calmly said.

"Bendu! I need the Holocron back. Send the Crawlers away." Kanan shouted to no one.

Leah frowned.

_Bendu? The Force-sensitive creature who told Ahsoka she was gonna die?_

Suddenly, a mountain moved and a creature was seen. Leah rose her eyebrows in mild shock. She had never seen any creature in any species like him ... or it.

"The Jedi returns, with his student and … the daughter of the Chosen One." Bendu mused when he saw Laetitia.

"I don't believe it." Ezra gasped.

"Unfortunately, Bendu, we don't have time to chat. We've come for the Holocron." Kanan said.

"Ah, yes. The keeper of the shadow lore. Why do you want it?"

"Formerly Darth, Maul wants it. We need it back to save our friends." Leah said.

"I do not know this Dark Sider but I know his kind. Why does he want it?"

"We have no clue but he also wants the Jedi Holocron."

"Oh! So he can bring them together? Such a vengeance carries grave danger."

Leah frowned in alarm and confusion.

_How did he know about Obi-wan and Maul's history? And why would that matter right now?_

"Why? I thought Holocrons were just libraries of information." Ezra asked.

Leah suddenly caught on what was happening. She wasn't a fan of reading when she was in the Temple but she remembered her stuff.

"They're sometimes more than that. There was a section in the Jedi Archives that if a Sith Holocron and a Jedi Holocron bind together, the knowledge you truly desire will be given to you through the Force." Leah explained.

"You think that's what Maul's trying to do?" She asked Bendu.

"One could cause chaos if that happens. I'm afraid his need for vengeance is blinding his vision."

"Vengeance?"

Leah suddenly realized. Maul wanted to use the Holocrons to find Obi-wan. And if he found Obi-wan, he could find Luke!

She couldn't let that happen. She had to protect her brother.

"Well, are you gonna give it back or not? We still need it to save our friends." Ezra stated.

"Ezra, it can be too dangerous. What Maul wants to know ... it can cost lives." Leah said, being ashamed with choosing Luke over them.

"We can't let Hera and the others die!"

Leah sighed. He was right and she would've done the same thing if she was in his shoes but she had to protect her brother. He was the only one she had left.

"Alright. But we are NOT letting Maul get his hands on both of them." She said in a threatening tone.

Ezra and Kanan nodded.

* * *

Once Kanan and Ezra entered the cave to find the Holocron, Laetitia was alone with Bendu.

"Questions you have, child?"

Leah turned to face him with a brave and suspicious look on her face.

"How do you know who I am?"

"Daughter of the Chosen One, the Jedi's known savior and the one who has the Force as her grandfather. It is impossible to not recognize you. Your signature is shouting in the Force."

"But I'm masking it. It shouldn't be possible for anyone to find me."

"And it is not. You are mistaken. I cannot find you but I can sense you when I am in your presence." He explained.

Leah nodded. She thought she was masking it better than that. Was he that powerful or was there a problem with her masked Force-signature?

"What exactly are you ... Buffalo?" She asked.

"Jedi and Sith wield the Ashla and Bogan. The light and the dark. I'm the one in the middle. The Bendu."

"Like a Gray Jedi?"

"I am not a Jedi, like you, Laetitia Skywalker. I am merely a Force-wielder, the one in the middle." He repeated.

Leah nodded. Maz was also a Force-sensitive but not a Jedi, so it wasn't that surprising. But it was still confusing.

"That is not the question you were wondering about." Bendu stated when he noticed Leah's silence.

"How did you know my friend would have died on Malachor?"

"I don't recall telling Ahsoka Tano that she would die. She made that assumption herself."

"Which you led her to believe."

"Perhaps." He calmly said, which caused Leah to lose her temper.

"Because of your 'perhaps', Ahsoka almost died. She would be dead if I wasn't there!" She said through her teeth.

"She wanted to know the truth about her Master. I say the same thing to you as I did your friend."

"What? About how I might die? Not interested." She said as she walked away.

"But you must hear it. You are extremely powerful. Almost _too_ powerful." He warned her.

Leah stopped and turned around. What did that mean? And what was wrong with being 'too powerful'?

"What do you mean?"

"It means if you were not who you are, you would be dead within a matter of hours since your birth. The power you possess is simply too much for a Force-user to possess. If you fight your destiny and the prophecy regarding you, as you have so far, you will stay in the light. But the good in you will cause an awful amount of pain for you that _will_ kill you."

Leah froze to process what he just told her. She had a prophecy about her alone? Why did she not know that? She _will_ die?!

"When you confront your father in the clouds, you will have learned a horrible truth, one that your friends are trying to keep hidden. Do not blame them for doing this. Though they have no right, they are trying to protect you. Had they not done that, this would all be over and this conversation would not be happening. You will feel unquenchable pain as this vision becomes reality but you must not weaken."

Leah frowned in alarm and confusion. That future sounded even worse than her present, if that was even possible.

"What do you mean? What truth? How do you even know about my father?"

He ignored her questions and continued with his talk. It was like he was in a trance or something.

"Everything will have changed by then. Your family will either be dead or away from you. It will not be your life alone that will be in danger. Remember, when you confront your father, you must think of the life inside you. That life might be the most powerful one existed in the history of all Jedi and Sith."

_The life inside me?_

"It is amazing. You have suffered a great deal in your short life and yet, the worst is to come. An unending darkness lies before you, as it has your whole life. Your suffering is only beginning. You will face many dangers, many pains, many deaths. You will be forced to make sacrifices for your family. It might destroy you but it will save their lives. But you have to find the good in the evil. That is the only way to bring balance to the Force." He said as he studied her.

"Tu aras tave qorit iv visa iv mus ... Laetitia Skywalker." He said in a different language.

Leah's mind was frozen for a second to think. She spoke 8 languages but the words he just said sounded meaningless to her. But something did grab her attention.

_"Qorit". Why do I feel like that's important?_

His voice changed to someone Leah knew.

"'Little, you make decisions with your brain and follow them with your heart. Unlike what everyone believes, you can't make a good decision with just one. One doesn't work without the other. Use them both. That is how my daughter can make the right decisions.'" Anakin's voice echoed in the dessert.

Leah shook in horror when she heard her father's voice. That was what he always told her! How did he know that?

What was he talking about? She had no family.

How can they be dead or away from her?

What prophecy?

What life inside her?

What did 'Qorit' mean?

WHAT?!

* * *

Laetitia whimpered in the pain of not knowing. She was about to ask what he was talking about but she turned around when she heard a shout from behind.

"Laetitia! We got it! Let's go."

Leah turned around to see Bendu but he was already gone.

"Remember your words, Laetitia Skywalker. Always trust the Force." His voice echoed in her ears and left her wondering.

**Done :)**

* * *

I don't know about you guys but I LOVE visions or warnings from the future.

what do you this Bendu's vision means? they're spoilers!

the prophecy was an idea I had from the beginning. I didn't talk about it because the Jedi didn't make it public knowledge and I wanted it to be a surprise but we'll know more about it when Leah goes to Dagobah and sees Yoda after years. it also explains why the Jedi rushed in her training.

the language I used when Bendu spoke was Sith language and it was taken from the prophecy. there is a translator that translates texts to Sith. I don't know if it just puts letters together but I use that :) you'll know what it means later.

everything will become clear soon ... (but like in 70 chapters :D)


	113. Chapter 113

Hey guys! I'm sorry I wasn't able to publish the new chapter yesterday. I was so busy and there was a problem with my computer. I had to get it fixed. anyway, sorry for the delay and enjoy the new chapter!

**starwarsgirl22:** Thank you! I really hate it when the writers leave a story or update so late that we've forgotten the story. I don't plan to be those kind of writers. If I don't finish my story properly, I don't like it. If the mistakes you're talking about is grammatical, please let me know. English isn't my first language and I just learned it a year ago. I'm editing the chapters from the beginning but if I missed something, tell me and I'll fix it ASAP. If it's with the story, sorry. As for the characters, my story will be a mixture of legends and canon and I don't really like the Disney and the sequel movies. I try to avoid them but sometimes it's better if I use it. For instance, Mara Jade will be a character in the sequels.

**Jackrocks6:** Thank you! As for your opinions about the vision Bendu gave Laetitia, I will neither accept or deny them as I don't want to spoil the future chapters but thank you. And yeah, what Bendu told her in Sith language is meant to be disturbing. When she finds out what it means, she'll have a mental breakdown and her brain will freeze! I just finished her prophecy. It's basically non-sense but the meaning is ...

* * *

**Chapter 113**

Laetitia was piloting the ship to get to the Ghost and deal with Maul. While she was flying, she couldn't get what Bendu told her out of her head.

That was the problem with visions. They drive you crazy and you will never see it coming until it's actually happened and you just feel guilty for not seeing it.

The last vision she had, Daughter gave her. She ignored it and now she had a Sith for a father. She decided not to do the same thing this time but how could she see it coming? The life inside her? Family dead or ripped away from her? Pain? What about that last sentence in an unknown language?

"There he is." Ezra's voice brought Leah back to reality. He pointed at the man outside the ship.

It was Maul. He had not changed a bit. But he wasn't alone. Some girl was with him. Leah frowned when she saw that girl's face.

"Who's the girl?" Ezra asked.

"Wait, he's not alone?" Kanan moved his head, trying to see but there was no point to see with blind eyes.

Leah moved her head to remember where and when she had last seen that girl. She knew she did. It was so familiar and even though she didn't remember, she had a feeling she didn't like her.

Then it suddenly hit her. It was Qi'ra!

Han's ex-girlfriend was with Maul. She had not seen that one coming. From what Han told her, Qi'ra left with her ship leaving Han stranded on the ground. She knew that but she didn't know she left Han to work for Maul

"Son of a bitch!" Leah muttered.

"I take it you know her." Kanan chuckled.

"How do you know everyone?" Ezra asked her childishly.

"Don't worry. I'll deal with her. It's personal." She eyed Qi'ra as she left Maul.

* * *

"Over here, Master Jedi! Just follow the sound of my voice." Maul taunted Kanan as he walked to the ship.

Ezra's guilt and anger took over. He was about to attack Maul but Kanan put a hand on his shoulder to calm him down.

"Easy."

"I don't recall saying you could bring friends, my young apprentice. Who is the girl?" Maul looked at Laetitia.

There was something about her that bothered him. Like he had seen her before. And even if he didn't, he could see that she was powerful in the Force. Not sense because Leah was masking her Force-sensitivity so hard that even if Palpatine or Vader saw her, they wouldn't know if she was one.

"'This girl' is the kid who kicked your ass when she was 4." Leah smirked.

Maul scoffed and rose his eyebrow.

"Your sharp tongue will be the end of you, girl."

Leah smiled. He even used the same words he did 10 years ago, right before he killed Satine.

"Don't you mean the end of _you_?" She repeated the same thing she did 10 years ago.

Maul frowned. Why did that conversation sound familiar?

Then he suddenly realized who she was.

"You're that rude brat that came to Mandalore with _Kenobi_, aren't you?" He hissed.

Leah clicked her tongue and bowed slightly to mock him.

"That'd be me."

"Wonderful. You don't happen to know where your Master is, do you?"

"Well, he's kinda unavailable." Leah innocently said.

"How so?"

" 'Cause I killed him." She calmly said.

Everyone in the room blinked and looked at her.

Kanan and Ezra looked at her in horror. They didn't even know Obi-wan survived the Purges but he was alive and Leah killed him?!

"You what?" Maul hissed. Kenobi was his to kill. And she was a Jedi! How could she kill her own Master?

"Well, he kept a secret from me and I lost it. The next thing I knew, I was standing on his body." She lied to protect him and Luke. Not Obi-wan. Him, she was done with. She only needed him to protect Luke while she couldn't.

Maul clutched his fist. She didn't seem to be lying but he would be a fool to underestimate her. She was a _Skywalker_ ... A Jedi with the potential to be the most powerful Sith. He would not stop until he saw his body.

"Well, we shall see. Speaking of the past, how is your friend, Lady Tano?"

"Waiting for another opportunity to kill you."

"Well, I did not get the chance to thank her on Malachor. If not for her, I would not be standing here." Maul smiled to set Leah off.

Leah pressed her lips to shut herself. Ahsoka had released Maul to save herself and Rex during Order 66. What happened with the Clones and the Jedi was not something anyone should make fun of. It was a brutal thing to happen in the history.

"Had she actually taken my word when I warned her about your father, Darth Vader would not be here. She was blinded by her love and loyalty for her former Master." He told her softly to make her lose control.

It took every ounce of willpower Leah had to not rip him in half. Ahsoka blamed herself for not taking him seriously but he was doing it to tease Leah.

"Wait. You know who Vader is?" Ezra asked.

"What does your father, Master Skywalker, have to do with this?" Kanan turned his blind eyes to Leah.

Leah tried to hide her fear. She knew he knew. Maul was one of the few people who had a vision before Anakin turned to the dark side and became Darth Vader, and one of the few people who knew.

Maul smiled to her struggle. He liked torturing her.

"He is …" He stopped to look at Leah, who was ready to explode, "… What I should have been." He slowly said.

Leah's hands trembled in fear and relief. She shot Maul a death glare. He was mocking her situation. Even for him, that was low and cruel.

* * *

"Lord Maul." Qi'ra said as she joined them.

"They are ready."

Leah scoffed when she saw her.

"Really, Qi'ra? Don't you know what happened to the last guy who called this red trash 'Lord'?"

Qi'ra turned to the girl and frowned in confusion.

"How do you two know each other?" Maul asked suspiciously.

"I don't." She nervously said. She knew what Maul did to traitors and she did not want to be one of them.

"Try again, Gold-digger. I'm your ex-boyfriend's best friend. You tried to kidnap me 9 years ago, which ended bad for your guys but great for me." Leah mused.

_Kidnap her? What is she …?_

Then Qi'ra suddenly realized. It was the kid she and Han met in the transport ship 9 years ago. The one who had amnesia but was freakishly skilled in combat. She had her kidnapped but the thieves never came through.

"I always knew you were trouble." Qi'ra angrily smiled.

"And I always knew you were back-stabbing bitch." Leah shot back.

Ezra and Kanan held back their snort to their bickering.

"We don't have time for this. Come with me, Master Jedi. Escort my apprentice to the Command Center." Maul ordered the droids.

"And me? Stay with Gold-digger? You really think she can hold me here?" Leah asked but it wasn't a question.

"Yes. Because if you try anything, your friends will die because of you … again." He smirked and left Leah glaring at him.

* * *

Once Laetitia and Qi'ra were alone, there was a silence. Leah didn't want to waste her time with her.

"So what's your real name?" Qi'ra asked to break the silence. She was still holding the blaster, pointed at Leah.

"Laetitia Skywalker. And before you ask, no. I wasn't lying when I met you and Han 9 years ago. I really had lost my memories."

"Wait. 'Skywalker'? As in Anakin 'Skywalker'?"

Leah sighed. Everyone in the Galaxy knew Anakin Skywalker, the Hero With No Fear. He was everyone's her and what they wanted to be when they grew up. There was a time she was proud to be her father's daughter but now, it brought her nothing but pain. To know what the kind hero became. How he was the ruthless monster, terrorizing the Galaxy ...

"The one and only." She tiredly replied.

"You related to him?"

"I'm his precious little girl."

Qi'ra nodded uncomfortably. If Leah was who she said she was, she was a legend. Laetitia Naberrie. She'd heard a lot of crazy stories about her.

"How's Han?" She quietly asked.

"You mean after you abandoned him?"

Qi'ra opened her mouth to speak but Leah interrupted her.

"Don't worry. I can actually thank you for it. That might be the only good thing you've ever done in your crappy life. And he's good. Free of your spell and a successful smuggler, if anyone can be successful in that life. I was with him for 3 years before I joined the Rebellion ... You know, you did him a favor by running to your master and leaving him alone." Leah bitterly commented.

"I had no choice. If he was with me, Lord Maul would have …"

"Qi'ra, I don't have time for this. I wish I could say I'm sorry but I'm really not." Leah suddenly said.

"What do you mean?"

Before Qi'ra could do anything or use the blaster she had pointed at her, Leah Force-pushed her against the wall to knock her out.

"Man! That felt good." She muttered to herself and ran to find the others.

* * *

After rescuing Kanan, Hera, Sabine, Zeb and Chopper, Laetitia and they found Maul and Ezra in a room.

They had activated the Holocrons and the room was filled with bright light.

"We're too late!"

"You have to pull him out." Leah told Kanan.

"We can't let Maul know what he wants to know."

If he found Obi-wan, he would find Luke and Leah was not going to let that happen. She let Kitster die to protect her brother.

"I see him …" Maul whispered.

"Ezra, you have to let go." Kanan shouted in blinding light.

"But it's so close …" Ezra said, trying to see ahead of him.

"Remember Bendu's words. Turn back before it's too late."

"I see him. He is on …" Maul was about to see the planet but Leah stepped in.

She used her lightsaber to destroy the Holocrons.

A blast threw everyone around the room.

* * *

After the blast, Laetitia got up as fast as she could but it was too late. Maul was gone.

Kanan ran to his apprentice.

"Ezra? Find your way back to us. Wake up."

Ezra slowly opened his eyes and saw everyone's face on him.

"Are you alright?" Hera asked.

"Yeah, I'm fine. I'm sorry. I just wanted to …"

"Do you know what he saw?" Leah asked straight to the point.

"I don't think now's the time." Kanan whispered to her.

"Please, I need to know. What did Maul see? What did you see?"

"Leah …"

"She's right, Kanan. This can't wait. Maul was looking for a person. He got visions, pictures of the planet but no the exact location." Ezra answered.

"Could you identify the planet?"

"Um, it was sandy and I could feel the Force there. I don't know where it was but I can swear it had 2 suns."

Leah gasped.

"Twin suns." She breathed out.

Ezra looked up in surprise.

"You know where that is? What he was looking for?"

"Yeah. I need to make a call." She ran to warn Obi-wan. Maul was on his way there. He needed to know that.

"I saw something else!" Ezra's shout stopped Leah.

"What?" Leah turned back.

"I looked for the answer to stopping the Sith and I saw a person."

"What did that person look like?" Kanan asked eagerly.

"I don't know. I got pulled out before I could see the face but I know it was a girl and she was wearing a necklace that had a light-purple crystal and a metal flower engraved on it." Ezra said.

Leah blinked and unintentionally touched her necklace. He was talking about her. She was the key to destroy the Sith and bring balance to the Force. But how? All she's even done is destroy the balance to it.

"That person … is the answer to destroy the Sith?" She asked cautiously.

"I'm sure of it."

"Well, all we have to do is find that person and ask her to help us. We're gonna need her help." Hera said.

Leah just shook her head, not knowing how she was supposed to destroy the Sith when her father was one.

**Done :)**

* * *

hope you guys enjoyed this chapter. review and let me know what you think.

also, I have an image for Laetitia's necklace. I saw it on the internet and I felt it'd be appropriate to use it :D

if anyone is interested in seeing it to have a better visual, I'll post it in the MeWe account. you can see it there.


	114. Chapter 114

This chapter is the rebels season 3 episode 6, I think.

**Guest: **I couldn't find out what happened to Qi'ra after the movie but she is going to be a character in my story. She won't make lots of appearances but we'll see more of her before the Battle of Hoth.

And to everyone, yes. I decided to make her appear here and there because I wanted someone in relationship with Han since there is no Leia but even with Qi'ra, things are a bit bumpy.

Anyway, enjoy this new chapter and review :)

* * *

**Chapter 114**

_On Agamar_

Laetitia, Rex, Kanan, Ezra, Zeb and Chopper were on a ship to get to Agamar.

They needed Proton bombs and Agamar was the best place they could get their hands on them. It used to be a Separatist planet controlled by Count Dooku but there was no Count Dooku or Separatists, for that matter.

Leah was piloting the ship. Being there was bringing back memories she wanted to forget. She could also sense Rex struggling with it. The Clone Wars took everything from him ... From all of them.

"So Agamar was a Separatist planet?" Ezra asked to break the intense silence.

"Yeah. There was a battle there during the Clone Wars. We can everything we want there, ammo, blasters, even Proton bombs." Rex explained.

"Why have we stopped?" Kanan asked when he noticed the ship had stopped moving.

Leah got up from the piloting seat and turned around.

"Agamar was a dangerous planet. It's better if we don't land the ship there and just leave it somewhere else. We don't know what will happen if we don't." She explained.

"You think some of the Separatist tricks are still active?" Rex asked her.

Leah nodded.

"So how are we gonna reach the surface? We can't just jump out of the ship." Zeb growled.

"That's exactly what we're gonna do." Leah smiled and exchanged an amused look with Rex.

He found the closet in the ship and took some stuff out.

"Jetpacks."

"Sweet! How can we use one?" Ezra eagerly asked.

"Ezra, you don't one. You're a Jedi." Leah stated.

"Well …"

"There are enough for all of us. One, two, three … oh. There are only four. None for you, kid." Rex told her.

"Like I need one." Leah smirked, looking at Rex.

This was like the old times.

"Race you to the surface?" Leah shouted to Rex as she fell deliberately out of the ship.

Zeb gasped and Ezra tried to go after her.

"She doesn't have a Jetpack!"

"She never does." Rex shouted in amusement as he followed his General.

* * *

When everyone reached the surface, Laetitia was already standing in front of them, her hands folded.

"Beat ya." She childishly said as she ran to Rex.

Rex laughed panting.

"Some things just never change."

"Wow! That was amazing! How did you do that?" Ezra gasped.

"This was nothing. We used to this all the time when there were droids shooting at us. And I still won." Leah smiled as they began walking.

Ezra followed them but stopped when he saw a droid's head. He picked it up.

"Hey, was this a Separatist battle droid?"

"Oh, yeah. Little piece of one, anyway. This place used to be crawling with 'em. We called 'em 'Clankers'." Rex explained.

"Clankers! I like that." Zeb chuckled.

"How many of these things do you think you blasted?"

"I don't know. Thousands. Probably tens of thousands. Never kept count like some people." He hinted at Leah.

"Hey! When you're a 2-year-old fighting a galactic war, you can do whatever you to distract you. Some of us needed these hobbies and jokes to help pass time." She defensively said.

"I suppose that's fair."

"They don't look that dangerous." Ezra stated as he threw the head away.

Rex turned to face him. He had struck a nerve.

"Listen! These droids wiped out a lot of Republic troopers. Many of them were my friends … my brothers! You've never seen it. You don't have discipline. You can never understand what we went through." He shouted at him.

Ezra blinked. He didn't mean it like that. And wasn't that overreacting?

Leah sighed and walked to Rex. She put a hand on his shoulder.

"Rex."

"I'm alright." He shrugged it off.

Leah watched Rex as he walked away.

"I didn't mean to offend him." Ezra quietly told her.

"It's not you. It's just ... Sometimes, it's hard to be the one who survives and lives to see how different thing turned out to be." She sadly said and Kanan sighed in agreement.

"Rex has been through a lot. Wars leave scars … ones you can't see with eyes. Being here just … brings back memories of what we went through and how it was all for nothing." She sadly smiled.

"What was it like? The Clone Wars? I mean, I know you, Rex and Kanan talk about how it was but ... was it really that bad? Did the Clones really end it by killing the Jedi?" Ezra asked.

Leah looked down in sadness and frustration as she remembered how what she went through in the first 5 years of her life was for nothing. And how the Clones ...

"The Clone Wars was the perfect Jedi trap. By fighting at all, the Jedi lost before they even began taking an actual part in the war. With the Jedi Order overextended, spread thin across the Galaxy, each Jedi was alone, surrounded only by whatever Clone Troopers he, she or it commanded. War, itself, pours darkness into the Force ... Deepening the cloud that limits the Jedi perception. And the Clones had no malice, no hatred, not the slightest ill intent that might give warning. I was there. I saw it with my own eyes. They were only following orders and didn't have a choice to refuse. Maybe that's why no one saw it coming. Because you can't predict what a droid can do. So the Clones opened fire ... and the Jedi died." She bitterly explained.

Leah exhaled to get a hold of herself. Ezra could see tears falling down from his Master's blind eyes.

"We were supposed to be keepers of the peace ... not soldiers. But because of the Clone Wars, all I've ever been since I was a Padawan was a soldier. It started my life that way ... and it's never ending. Just keeps going like that." She stated dryly.

"I don't understand. Was there no one to stop them? Did all the Clones carried out the order to kill you guys?" Ezra asked with sadness and horror. It was horrifying.

His question made Leah almost lose her control.

"Well, a Clone Trooper in my father's legion, Fives ... He found out the truth about the chips. He tried to tell us what was going on but he was killed before he could actually say anything. And everything he said, the Jedi Council didn't believe him and closed the investigation." She remembered how sad she was after she heard about Fives' death.

"But that wasn't enough to stop me. Me and another Clone, Kix, tested our theory on Rex and took out his chip. I asked Kix to dig deeper to find out what the hell was going on but ... he was captured by the Separatists and went missing. We tried to find him but ..." She trailed off.

Leah sighed. She still felt guilty for sending Kix down that dangerous road. And it finally made sense how the Separatists even knew about Kix. Palpatine told them.

"Well, that was enough for you to suspect. Why didn't you talk to your father?"

Leah scoffed angrily.

"And say what? 'Hey, dad! The person you respect and consider as your mentor is actually a Separatist spy who's doing something fishy about the Jedi using the Clones.'? No. My dad trusted the 'Chancellor'. He loved me but he wouldn't have believed me. He has that annoying personality to believe everyone." She muttered bitterly.

"Anyway, after I was promoted to GAR General, I ordered my Clone Commander, Raven, to take out everyone's chips."

Ezra and Kanan both blinked. He didn't know that but it didn't matter ... because if they were alive or it did any good, they would be with their General.

"That's great! Where are they now? We can have a whole army with us!" Ezra asked eagerly.

Leah chuckled sadly as she remembered how her father slaughtered every Clone in her legion.

"Darth Vader killed them. They're gone."

* * *

Laetitia walked to Rex. She didn't need to use the Force to say he was struggling.

_"It's in all of us!"_

_"Loyalty means everything to the Clones."_

_"I don't wanna hurt them."_

_"They don't care."_

_"Those soldiers, my brothers! ... are willing to die and take you and me along with them."_

_"You're a good soldier, Rex."_

_"I am not the one who is going to kill them."_

_"I wouldn't have been able to live the life in the Temple and as a General when I was only a kid if I didn't have you or the Clones."_

"How you doin', Grandpa?" Leah asked as she leveled up with him.

Rex sighed in sadness and guilt.

"That obvious?"

"Only to me." She quietly said and smiled.

"Tell the kid I'm sorry. I just … thought I was ready to put this whole thing behind me. Turns out, I'm not. Fighting the reason you were created for is harder than you think."

"Rex, you and the Clones may have been born for the war but that doesn't mean you should live for that. You find a new purpose. If not for you and the others, I never would have made it through tight situations. You are a good soldier and so was every one of them."

He scoffed bitterly. Leah knew why. He still blamed himself for the part the Clones took in Order 66. Rex was always known for his loyalty.

"We were only created for chaos and destruction."

"They had no choice, Rex. They may have killed the Jedi but they weren't _willing_ to do it. And that's the point. They considered us friends and I felt the same way. And as their friend, I can tell you that if it wasn't for the chips, every Clone would personally have attacked Palpatine and kicked his ass for trying to make them turn on the Jedi. Jesse, Cody, Appo, Bly, Fox, Dogma ... Everyone." She sadly named all of them.

She still remembered the name of every Clone Trooper in 502nd, 501st, 212th ... Everyone. She also remembered how they brutally killed all of her friends. How Appo and Fox killed the Youngling who tried to help Senator Organa. And how she was forced to kill both of them, despite everything they went through together.

Rex only smiled. He knew she was right but he still felt responsible.

* * *

Laetitia groaned as she opened her eyes. The last thing she remembered was being stunned by Separatists droids when they were trapped between ray shields.

"Oh, no! The war … it's not over!" She heard Rex mutter in horror next to her. He was having a panic attack.

"Rex, calm down. Focus on my voice." She softly said.

"Cody! Talk to me." He told Leah, which caused her to blink in surprise.

Rex realized what he said.

"Uh, sorry. Thought you were someone else, General." He cleared his voice and quickly said.

Leah frowned. He hadn't called her 'General' in 9 years ... not after Order 66. And even before it, he wouldn't be this formal. He always called her 'kid' and only 'General' when Jedi Masters, like Mace Windu or Yoda, were around.

"I need you here with me to get us out of this, buddy. Look at the Commander." Leah said to distract him.

And Rex did.

"A Super-tactical Droid." He sighed.

"Is that bad?" Ezra whispered.

"It's really bad. That droid's extremely intelligent."

"Near the end of the war, the Separatist droids significantly outnumbered Republic units. By my calculation, our probability of being defeated was only 23.6%." The Droid Commander stated.

"After Clone Order 66, the whole droid army was given a shut-down command. How are you even still operating?" Leah asked.

"I assumed it was a trick."

Leah chuckled in anger and bitterness.

"You _are _intelligent. I'll give you that."

"Well, it doesn't matter how it ended. The war is over. Let us go!" Rex said, being irritated.

"I will not do that."

"What do you want us to do? Surrender?"

"On the contrary, Commander. I want you to fight and prove that the Separatist tactics are superior to the Republic."

Leah snorted.

"Wake up! The Clone Wars is over. There is no Republic or Separatist. It's just the Empire now."

"I'll fight your Clone Wars." Ezra suddenly said.

"What?!"

"Ezra, no!"

"This might be our only way to get out of here. Besides, I want to help you guys win the last battle. How hard can it be?"

Leah shook her head. This was not going the way she expected it.

"He has a point. Rex?"

He sighed.

"Fine. We'll do it."

**Done :)**

* * *

this chapter was longer than I intended it to be. I was aiming for "1400" not "2000"! I'm not gonna continue it because it would go the exact way it did in the series. Sorry. I know it's not a neat chapter but I wanted to write about Rex and Laetitia and their struggles about Order 66.

the people who read the Revenge of the Sith novelization recognize the part in the chapter. what Leah said about the Clone Wars, it was from there. I thought it was a true and yet sad fact to add :(


	115. Chapter 115

**Chapter 115**

Laetitia was outside the Lothal Rebel Base. She leaned against the Comet and watched Rex pace in front of her.

"This is a bad idea." Rex muttered.

"Yes, I know. Thank you for telling me because the 1000 times before weren't clear." She snipped.

Rex stopped and gave her a look, asking her to be serious and see his point.

"This is a bad idea. We're thinking about letting him go. The son of the most dangerous and ruthless mas in the Galaxy! ... We are talking about setting him free." Rex stated.

"It was his idea."

"Of course it was 'cause he wants to be free to go back to killing people!" He shouted in anger as if it was something obvious.

Leah sighed. If she was being honest with herself, she had her doubts about this, too.

Two days ago, when Leah went to check on Thexan, he asked her to let him go back to the Empire, so he could gather information for the Rebellion. Be a Rebel spy.

It was too good to be true. The dark Prince of the Sith spying for the Jedi? Unheard of in the history of time. But if it was true, it would be great. Thexan was trained to be a professional at everything because his father, Darth Sidious, wanted both his sons to be unstoppable ... That is against anyone but him.

"He's different now. He had no choice before." Laetitia tried to reason with him.

"Leah, his father is the Emperor. You, better than anyone else, know what he's done. What he's capable of. He made the Clones, my _brothers_, turn on the Jedi and wipe them out! We cannot let someone like him go."

"He wants to help us."

"It's in his blood to destroy things and manipulate people."

"And you think that's what I am? Manipulated?" She asked in disbelief and mild anger.

Rex paused and sighed in regret.

"I'm just saying he cannot be trusted. Sidious manipulated the General and he was the smartest person I knew."

Now, it was Leah's time to give him a look.

"Rex, when are you gonna consider the fact that dad's not the victim here but the villain? He made his own choice. No one manipulated him into killing Younglings and destroying the Galaxy." She coldly said.

Rex didn't say anything when he realized she was convincing herself.

"My point is, Thexan can be trusted. He can't help being his father's child any more than I can." She quietly said.

Rex moved closer to her and put his hands on her shoulder to make her look at him.

"General is not Sidious and you are not Thexan. I don't care who he is living as now, but you and I both know, that deep down, General Skywalker is the kindest person in the Galaxy." He softly said.

Leah smiled weakly. He couldn't change how she felt any more than she could do anything about how Rex felt about Order 66. But they still helped each other with the warm words to cover the cold truth.

Besides, he was right. _General Skywalker_ was kind but _Darth Vader_ ... was ruthless. Leah knew knew that and she believed that he was NOT him. She refused to be that monster's daughter.

"If you can't trust him, then trust me. I trust him and I know that he will not turn on us." Leah reassured him.

"He better not." Rex said, being stubborn with his decision.

They both turned around when they saw Thexan approaching. In order for their plan to happen, they would need the high people's permission. Not that Leah needed it but she thought she should at least tell Ahsoka and Mon Mothma.

"Let's go."

"Where are we going?" Thexan asked.

"Nice try, your Highness, but we're not there yet." Rex snapped. He wasn't about to let the secret Base of the Rebellion to be known to some former Sith, if he was former.

* * *

_On Yavin 4_

Laetitia and Rex brought a blindfolded and unconscious Thexan to the Rebel Alliance Base.

Leah saw Ahsoka and walked to her as Rex took Thexan to the room to get everything prepared.

"If you're gonna tell me what I know you're gonna tell me, let me save your breath. Rex has already filled me, repeatedly, in with every possible way, how this is a very bad and stupid idea in the long list of very bad and stupid ideas." Leah said before Ahsoka could.

"Good, because it is. Look, I know you think he's like you, and maybe he is, but as the Jedi Padawan who lived through Order 66 and as the Rebel Alliance's Spymaster, let me just say this can be either the best thing that happens to the Rebellion or the worst." Ahsoka stated.

Leah sighed in defeat. She was considering all the possibilities as always but she didn't like not trusting Thexan.

"Noted … So who's here?" She tiredly asked. She wanted to know how many people she was gonna have to talk to and repeat the same conversation.

"All the members of the Alliance High Command."

She groaned in desperation.

"You mean all the people who lived through the Clone Wars and remember every single thing Palpatine's done?"

"Yep."

"Great! Let's just get this over with."

* * *

In the Rebellion's Command Center, the Alliance High Command was present.

That included Senator Mon Mothma, as the Commander-in-Chief, Senator Bail Organa, the Head of the Alliance Council, Fleet Admiral Gial Ackbar, the Head of the Supreme Allied Commander, General Jan Dodonna, a close and trusted military advisor, and lastly, Ahsoka Tano, the Covert Operations Spymaster.

They were all sitting around a table, watching Rex bring Thexan in. He was blindfolded. Laetitia was already in the room, waiting to see how this would all play out.

"Your Highness …" Mothma started with a disguised voice but Thexan interrupted her.

"Please, Senator Mothma. Let's drop the formalities. 'Thexan'." He said.

Everyone in the room turned to Leah for an explanation. How could she tell them the members of the Alliance High Command?

"I didn't say anything ..." She mouthed helplessly.

"Yeah. Don't bite her head off. She didn't say anything. I'm just not that stupid." Thexan said, still being blindfolded.

"Alright. Then name everyone in the room." Ahsoka challenged.

"Mon Mothma, Bail Organa, Gial Ackbar, Jan Dodonna, Ahsoka Tano, Laetitia Skywalker, Clone Trooper CT-7567 or Rex … Oh! And an R2 and a BB unit astromechs."

Leah's mouth dropped. She knew he was powerful but how did he know the name of every member of the Alliance High Command?

_Guess it has something to do with his Palpatine genetics._

Everyone in the room was shocked with what happened. Mothma nodded to Rex, telling him to let him see. There was no point now. He even named the droids present.

Thexan opened his eyes and saw everyone.

"I was told you wish to go back to the Empire and gain intelligence and send them to us?" Mothma started again but this time, with her own voice.

"That's right."

"But why would you want to do that? I hear from General Skywalker that you were only freed from the dark side of the Force during your time as our prisoner. Why would you wish to go back to the source of darkness if you truly serve the light side of the Force?"

"You heard right, Senator. Now that I am free from the dark side, I can see things clearly for what they are for the first time of my life. I can't change what my father's done. I'm not even going to try. But I will do what I can to save everyone I can. Just because you grow up in a family of Sith Lords, doesn't mean you have to become one or stay one, in my case, yourself." He stated.

"I've made my choice. I want to help the Galaxy in any way I can. If that means I risk my life while others live, so be it. Besides, I don't have anyone. No one would miss me if I'm gone. So what will anyone lose if anything happens?" He wryly said.

Leah tried to not look at him. The fact that he believed that hurt her.

"You must understand our situation. Your father played both sides of the war for 5 years. He destroyed the Jedi Order and manipulated everyone. How do we know we can trust you? For all we know, this is your attempt to go back and tell the Emperor everything about us. We do not even know for sure if you truly are redeemed. What guarantee do we have to know where your loyalties truly lie?" Bail asked.

Thexan didn't say anything. He wanted to so this but he had no proof. How was he supposed to convince them? If they were Force-sensitives, that would have been easier but they weren't. They couldn't feel it in the Force that he was different and Ahsoka blamed him too much to say anything.

"Me." Leah suddenly said.

Everyone blinked and Thexan looked up in surprise.

"I guarantee it ... I know you don't trust him, and you have every right not to. But you have my word that he will not betray us ... I know he won't." She firmly said.

Ahsoka just stared at her friend. She had no idea she felt this strongly about this. She was someone who didn't even trust herself and yet, she trusted Darth Sidious' son? Enough to bet her life and career on it?

They all exchanged a look. They needed to discuss more about this but if Laetitia trusted him, he was at least trustworthy. But that wasn't enough.

"Alright. I believe that you are telling the truth. General Skywalker confirms it. While I do not trust you yet, I trust her with everything. If she says you are an ally, then you are an ally. I welcome you to the Rebel Alliance to restore the Republic." Mon Mothma said, without asking other's opinions.

Thexan nodded in appreciation and surprise. That was how much the Rebellion trusted Leah.

"Senator, perhaps we should ..." Admiral Ackbar tried to say but Mon Mothma stopped him.

"General Skywalker is a potential ally and we trust her, Admiral ... with everything." Mothma said to the Admiral. He nodded in agreement.

She turned to Thexan to continue their talk.

"However … we will need time to discuss this plan of yours. While I appreciate you wanting to help us, you are now a member of us and we do not put our members in unnecessary danger. Although, we are in need of intelligence. Allow us some time to discuss this privately. General Skywalker, will you show him out?"

Leah nodded and took him out.

**Done :)**


	116. Chapter 116

**Guest review:** Wait and see! I don't wanna spoil but I just finished writing a whole chapter about them. They're really close. If you mean if they are more than friends, then ... yes. Laetitia is Thexan's love interest. She won't know how she really feels for a while and will be so confused.

**Valecroft:** Well ... something between both happens? I'm actually writing about that chapter right now. I don't want to give too much details to spoil the next chapters but Thexan will be under a lot of pressure being a Rebel spy in the Empire.

* * *

**Chapter 116**

Laetitia took Thexan out, while the Alliance High Council had to talk about his suggestion. She led him to her room.

"Wow." Thexan breathed out. He hid his nervousness really well during the meeting but now, he let it all out.

Leah smiled slightly.

"Welcome to the Rebellion … _Rebel_." She stated.

Who would have thought that the son of Emperor Palpatine would be a Rebel some day?

"Thanks. No, I mean … thank you. I know this wouldn't have been as easy as it was without you backing me up." He sincerely said.

"You're welcome."

They smiled and leaned against the wall, waiting to know what was gonna happen.

"How _did _you get them to recruit me so fast? I mean, if I was them, I would kill the prisoner because he could be lying. Even with you backing me up, that shouldn't be enough." Thexan suspiciously stated, wondering what Leah had to sacrifice to get them to let him to stay.

"Uh, well ... I sort of ... blackmailed them." She chuckled in embarrassment.

"What?"

"Yeah. Told them it was either both of us or neither of us."

Thexan didn't know what to say. She just risked her entire life and career for a guy she was supposed to hate and whose father she hated. He didn't know anyone who could do that.

"What do you think will happen? What will they decide?" He asked, being worried.

"Well, I haven't known them that long. I just met them a few times ... Except Organa. He and I don't get along very well because of the past." She said, remembering the past she talked about.

"And Mon Mothma? She's kind and wise. The only Senator, aside from Ahsoka's husband, that I actually trust ... They're gonna agree. They're too desperate to reject the help they know they need. Besides, Ahsoka's there. She may not like you but she loves me. She knows what would happen to her if she didn't agree with me." She joked.

Thexan smiled but went deep to his thoughts.

What he was about to do would change his life forever. He would have to lie to his family. Not his father. Him, he didn't care about. But lying to Arcann and Darth Vader? The people he grew up with?

"You do know what you're doing, right?" Laetitia asked unsurely when she sensed what he was thinking.

"Betraying my father, leaving my brother alone in the darkness, lying to my Master and labeling myself a traitor?" He confidently said but his smile disappeared before it was even there.

"Yeah, I know. But I can't just stand by and do nothing. Not anymore." He admitted.

Leah shook her head. He was already going through a lot. He didn't need her to make it worse.

"You were wrong, you know." She suddenly said, to fill in the silence and change the subject.

"About what?"

"About you being gone and everything. That's … not true. I never thought I'd say this, I'm sure the Jedi would disown me for doing so, but … you're my friend. The only person I can turn to if I want to talk about anything. The only one who can _actually_ understand me. If something ever happened to you … _I_ would miss you." She softly said and looked at him in the eye.

She didn't even know why she said it. She never talked about her feelings or said words like this to anyone. She hadn't said them _at all_ in 9 years. It kind of felt awkward and yet ... good.

Thexan just gazed at her. He never thought she and him could ever be friends. His father had hurt her too much but here they were.

"Laetitia." Ahsoka said as she came out.

Leah looked up and saw her. She took the opportunity to move away from him, being embarrassed with what she said. She meant it but ... it felt awkward.

"So?"

"They agreed to your idea, Thexan." Ahsoka simply said, her voice shouting her disagreement.

They both sighed out of relief.

"Leah's your handler. She is the only one you will make contact."

"I can work with that." Thexan agreed.

If he was gonna report back to someone, it was gonna be Laetitia. She was the only one he trusted and basically, the _reason_ he decided to do this.

"But if you ever do get caught, don't even think about giving an inch of information to anyone. Or else, you'll have to deal with me." Ahsoka coldly threatened him.

Leah chuckled when she saw Thexan gulp.

"Let's get you ready for your assignment, your Highness."

* * *

Laetitia, Ahsoka and Thexan came up with the best plan they could to cover his story. They couldn't exactly throw him out to them after almost a year. Even if he was a Prince.

Leah fulfilled her wish of beating a Palpatine. He beat Thexan, so hard to sell their story, that his face was covered in blood and swollen. Even his ribs were broken. It had to look convincing.

Once he found out his apprentice had resurfaced, Darth Vader hurried to the Med Bay of the Star Destroyer Thexan was on.

He found him on a bed, receiving treatments from a handful number of med droids and doctors.

"Master …" Thexan weakly said as he tried to sit up.

"It's alright. What happened?" Vader said in the mechanical voice as soft as it was possible, which was impossible.

"Well, after the Rebels captured me, they kept me in a dark hole for months and kept interrogating me. The Jedi girl they sent had anger issues. As in the others had to keep her from ripping me apart."

Vader knew who he was talking about.

Laetitia.

Who else? Besides, she had both the power and the reason to do this to Thexan. He was Palpatine's son. But did she know that? If she did, it would explain the beating he took and the torture he went through.

"I swear, I have never met people so naive. To get away, I had to gain their trust, which meant lying that I believe in their 'cause'. Anyway, it wasn't easy but I learned from the best. They came up with a plan to let me go, so I could send back information. I honestly thought it'd take more convincing. They even beat me up and came up with the whole 'how you escaped' plan. It was ridiculous." He explained.

Thexan did what Leah told him to. Use the truth to lie. That's the only way they'd believe you.

Vader looked at him for a second. He didn't seem to be lying. And he did what he always taught him. Gain their trust and betray them.

"How is Arcann? Did he make it in time?" Thexan asked with sincere worry in his voice. He hadn't seen his brother in almost a year, when Leah literally blew him up.

"He's alright. The doctors performed surgeries and kept him alive. His hand was replaced with an artificial model and the burnt part of his face is covered in a mask. Unfortunately, his lungs weren't damaged, so there was no need for a respirator." He said with no emotion in his voice.

As far as he was concerned, Arcann deserved what happened to him. Laetitia payed him back for what he did to her face.

Thexan sighed out of relief and turned to the droids.

"Leave us." He ordered them and they left.

* * *

Once they were alone, Thexan sat on the bed, looking his Master in where his eyes were under his mask.

"Did you know?" He suddenly asked with clear hurt and betrayal in his voice. He didn't care if he wasn't sounding like a Sith. He just needed to know if his Master had betrayed him.

Vader frowned under his helmet.

"What?"

"Did you know about Boba Fett?"

"What are you talking about?" He asked in genuine confusion.

"He didn't tell you. Why am I surprised? Of course he didn't." Thexan chuckled bitterly, which caused Vader to be confused even more.

"Father sent Boba Fett to kill me and Laetitia Skywalker."

Vader clutched his fist and moved his head in anger. When Palpatine said he'd take care of it, he meant he'd hire the best Bounty Hunter, with a grudge against the Jedi, after his apprentice and daughter.

_His _daughter. Laetitia!

Darth Vader realized Thexan said her name but he had no idea who she was. He couldn't. He shouldn't. If he knew, he would tell his father and Vader didn't want to kill him but he also couldn't let Palpatine know.

"I know … about you and Laetitia Skywalker… and how you're Anakin Skywalker. Well, used to be, anyway." He muttered.

Vader tried to hide his true feelings as best as he could. As best as he _should_. He was a Sith Lord. He shouldn't care about the girl who left him to be in that suit. But he did. He couldn't help it. She was his daughter that he loved more than his life. The reason why he made the choices he did.

"For the record, she's smarter than she looks. She was the only one who was against letting me go. So much so, that their council let me go without her knowledge. She wasn't there to stop them." He lied professionally.

Vader shook his head. It made sense. Laetitia didn't know Thexan was a Palpatine, as far as he knew, but there was no way she would ever trust a Sith Lord to work with them. Trust them enough to let them go.

"Don't worry. I'm not gonna tell father or Arcann or anyone." Thexan softly said.

Vader turned to face him.

"Why not?" He asked.

"Let's just say … my father lost that right when he sent a Bounty Hunter to kill me. He almost succeeded but your daughter saved me … so she could torture me more. I don't owe him anything. As far as I'm concerned, my real father is sitting right in front of me." He smiled, which caused Vader to feel some warm from him.

"She would make a powerful Sith, you know. That's the only way she'd be able to live. You have to turn her if you want her by your side." He said that because he knew that was what he wanted to hear.

A part of him was hoping his Master would disagree and say he would turn back for her but he was disappointed when he heard his reply.

"She will. She has to." Darth Vader reassured him.

**Done :)**

* * *

okay guys. this was chapter 116. hope you enjoyed it. please review and tell me what you thought of it. I will be happy to read your comments.

the next chapter will take place in the movies, episode IV, A New Hope. I'm changing the timeline and when things happen because that fits my story better but the same results happen. well ... almost. I just wanted Luke to come into the picture as soon as possible, so he and Laetitia start to get to know each other and have a stronger bond.

;)


	117. Chapter 117

**Chapter 117**

_3 months later_

It had been 3 months since Thexan went back to the Emperor and his Master, Darth Vader. While he didn't have to, he wanted to do anything he could for the Rebellion and free the people of the Galaxy from his family.

The Alliance High Command had their doubts at first, but Thexan came through. The information he sent, using the encrypted line Leah gave him, really helped the Alliance more than they thought.

And he was doing his job very well. No one, not Darth Sidious or Darth Vader or Arcann suspected a thing ... as far as he knew. Either they really didn't or they were just waiting for the moment to eliminate him when he was of no use for them.

After finding out Anakin Skywalker was Darth Vader, Ahsoka asked Lux to leave the Senate immediately. Her Master was aware of the profound relationship between the Senator and his former Padawan and Lux would have been the first one he'd turn to when he wanted to look for his daughter or former Padawan.

The Bonteris were now living in Yavin 4 Base.

Laetitia turned on the HoloNet.

The news of the demise of Jedi Kanan Jarrus was in every channel. They were proud that they had one less Jedi to deal with. They also conveniently left out the part about how he sacrificed himself to destroy a vital place to the Empire, that he died to save his family, including the woman who was carrying his child.

Not long after Kanan died, Ezra went missing when he was facing Grand Admiral Thrawn. Leah never met him in person but she heard he was a piece of work.

The Ghost crew was scattered when that happened.

Sabine went to find Ezra, Zeb stayed on Lothal to make sure the Empire never returned there, and Hera, despite being pregnant, stayed in the fight and got transferred to Yavin 4 Base.

Leah exhaled deeply. A lot had happened in the last 3 months. She forgot about what she was thinking as she felt something in the Force.

"What part of 'I don't want you in my life anymore' wasn't clear, Master?" She asked Qui-gon as she felt him appear.

"Laetitia …" He tried to start but Leah stood up.

"You are persistent. I'll give you that." She smiled in irritation as she walked away.

"I understand you don't want to see me or talk to me because I kept the truth about your father …"

"Thanks for catching up!" She sarcastically snapped.

"But none of that matters. It's about Luke. He is in danger." Qui-gon warned her.

Luke's name grabbed her attention. She tensed up and turned to her Master. She didn't care if she was mad at him. She wasn't going to let that stop her if Luke was in danger.

"What do you mean? What kind of danger?" Leah asked worriedly.

"I'm afraid the Imperial officers may have found him. I suggest you contact Obi-wan … before it's too late."

Leah just ran to get her comlink. Obi-wan was supposed to protect him. That's why he was there. Why Leah didn't kill him. She needed him to protect Luke.

If that was the case, why was Luke still in danger?

* * *

_Meanwhile on Tatooine_

Luke Lars and his best friend, Biggs Darklighter, were walking towards the Lars' house. They stopped when they saw Stormtroopers storming the place.

"What is going on?" Luke demanded bravely.

A Stormtrooper turned around and saw a 10-year-old blonde boy and his 15-year-old brunette friend.

"You live in this house?" He suspiciously asked.

"Yes. What is the problem?"

"Arrest him!"

Luke shook in fear and shock when he was surrounded by Stormtroopers cuffing him. Biggs stepped in with confusion.

"On what charges?"

"We have evidence that the people who lived in this house had contact with the Rebels. Anyone who knew them is to be arrested. So unless you want to be arrested, too, you stay out of our way, boy." The Stormtrooper growled at Biggs but Luke could only focus on one thing.

"'Lived'? 'Knew'? Where are my aunt and uncle?" He asked as it was the only thing he could focus on. Not the part where they were accused of being in touch with the Rebellion.

"We have orders to bring the Rebels alive for interrogation but they resisted. We terminated them for everyone's safety." The Stormtrooper said emotionlessly.

Luke took a step back numbly.

_Aunt Beru and uncle Owen were dead?! They killed them? But why? They had no relationship with any Rebels. Was it ... because of the droids we just bought? The astromech said he wanted to meet Obi-wan but he ran off before I could take them to him._

He watched the Stormtroopers bring the bodies out. He wanted to run to them and hold them, shake them until he heard a response, but they held him back. All he could do was cry in his place.

"We searched the house. There was no sign of the droids." A Stormtrooper said coming out of the house.

"You killed the wrong people!" Biggs angrily said, when he saw Owen and Beru's bodies, and grabbed everyone's attention.

"Why do you say that?" The Stormtrooper asked.

"Because _I _helped the Rebels. The droids you're looking for are long gone … to the Rebellion." He smiled confidently.

Luke looked at him with wide open eyes. Biggs was part of the Rebellion and he had no idea?! He knew Biggs wasn't a fan of the Empire and always talked about how he would join the Rebellion one day but he was already a Rebel fighting the Empire?

Biggs had said them in a moment of anger. He didn't realize how much more trouble he put Luke and himself in.

"Arrest them both! Lord Vader would want to have a chat with them."

* * *

After finding R2 and 3PO, Obi-wan ran to the Lars' house when he felt like something was wrong. He found the house on fire.

He gasped. He could see Owen and Beru's burnt bodies but there was no sign of Luke.

Had the Empire found Luke already? How? He had been masking his Force-signature for him and covered every track. Laetitia would kill him when she found out.

He grabbed his lightsaber when he saw a young man and a Wookiee run to the house.

"What happened? Where are the people living here?" Han asked panting, with a blaster in his hand.

When he stayed on Tatooine for Leah, he and Obi-wan came to know each other. They weren't friends but they had one common goal. To protect Luke because of Laetitia.

"It appears the Empire happened. I was too late."

Han cursed something in Huttese and turned to Obi-wan.

"Leah will kill you for this, old man." He said as he put away the blaster.

Obi-wan just shook his head, fake-smiling in appreciation. He didn't need a reminder. He already knew that.

Han brought out his comlink when he heard it beeping.

"Speaking of her … Hi, Princess. How is my favorite Force-wielding maniac?" He chuckled, trying to hide his nervousness from the best lie-detector machine in the Galaxy.

Leah's shaky voice was heard.

"Han ... Are you still on Tatooine?"

"Yep."

"Can you get 'Obi-wan Kenobi' for me? He goes by 'Ben Kenobi' as you know. I've been trying to get a hold of him but he's not answering. I feel like something's happened to Luke."

Han gave Obi-wan a look.

"Right on time. He's here with me."

Leah frowned on the other side of the call. That didn't make any sense. Obi-wan sighed. She needed to know.

"Hello, Laetitia. How are you?" He started

"Where's Luke?" She asked straight to the point.

Han and Obi-wan exchanged a look. He gave him a 'this is all yours' face and put his shoulders up as a sign of not knowing anything.

"The information and plans your 'asset' sent you got a bit off course. They ended up on Tatooine. The Stormtroopers followed the droids they were sent with and …"

"Obi-wan! What happened to Luke?!" Leah shouted impatiently.

"They killed Owen and Beru Lars and have Luke in custody." He quietly said, being ashamed with what he _hadn't_ done, which was to protect Luke.

There was a silence. Leah didn't say anything. They didn't know if it was good or catastrophically bad. It was probably both.

"Leah? You alive there?" Han asked.

There wasn't an answer. Just silence.

"Do you think she had a heart attack?" He whispered to Obi-wan.

"Han, you and Chewie bring Obi-wan, R2 and 3PO to me. I'll meet you halfway." She coldly said.

"Sure. Where to?"

"I'll send you the coordinates."

"Laetitia …" Obi-wan tried to apologize but Leah's shout stopped him.

"NOW!"

**Done :)**

* * *

Luke's arrested with Biggs!

Let me spoil it a bit for you. everything happens the same way it did in the movie but since there is no Leia, Luke is arrested and Laetitia, Han, Obi-wan and Chewie go to rescue him. I thought it'd be more interesting. I hope you guys will still like it.

;)


	118. Chapter 118

**Gracie Miserables:** Yeah, Obi-wan and Laetitia will have a lot of tensed conversations about what he kept from her and what else he's keeping from her. As for Han and Leah falling in love, I'm afraid that's not gonna happen. I cleared it when he came into the story. They will be really good friends. He's like her older brother. Since there is no Leia, I'm thinking of pairing Han with someone else but I have to see what's best. Sorry.

* * *

**Chapter 118**

Laetitia gave Han the coordinates where to meet them. She told Ahsoka where she was going but didn't let her come along. She had to do this on her own.

She entered the Millennium Falcon and saw Obi-wan in the main room.

"Where's Han?" She bluntly asked. She still hadn't forgiven him for lying to her about Vader and this wasn't making this easier.

"In the cockpit, piloting the ship to Alderaan, as you asked."

"Where's R2? I need the plans."

She had told Han to meet her hallway to Alderaan. Since Yavin 4 was too far away, she wanted to give the plans to destroy the Death Star to Bail Organa.

"Why are those plans so important?"

Obi-wan didn't know about the Death Star. Only Leah and the Alliance High Command did. It was one of the things Thexan informed her about. And now, he sent her the plans how to destroy that killing machine but they got lost and ended up on Tatooine.

"None of your business."

"Laetitia …"

"You had one job. ONE! I didn't kill you, so you could protect him. I warned you about Maul. I lied to protect you and this is how you protect my brother? By being 'too late'?" She snapped.

Han heard the loud voices and came out. He saw Laetitia.

"What's going on here?"

Leah ignored him and just kept staring at Obi-wan like she wanted to chop his head off.

"He's there. You know he is. You can feel that he is and you just sent him his son, who he thinks is dead?!"

Obi-wan looked away in shame, while Han was confused.

"'He' who?"

"Darth Vader." Leah answered him while she was giving Obi-wan a death glare.

"You just said 'son'. Then what are you …" Han wondered but caught on when Leah gave him a look.

"Luke's his son?" He gasped.

"But I thought he was your brother. Did your mom cheat on your dad?" Han simply asked.

Leah shot him a death glare and resisted the urge to punch him in the face. No one insulted her mom because of her dad. Not as long as she was alive.

"No, Han. My mom didn't cheat on my dad. Darth Vader IS my dad!" She snapped at him.

Obi-wan opened his mouth to say something but he didn't. He wouldn't have recommended Leah telling a smuggler about her true parentage.

Han just kept blinking to make sure what he heard was right.

"Wait. The black scary dude who chokes people around, the one who almost killed us 4 years ago ... That's your dad?!" He shrieked.

"Yep."

"I thought you killed your dad."

"So did I." She gave Obi-wan a death glare.

"I did that to protect you." Obi-wan simply said.

"Obi-wan, why don't you stop protecting people? You're clearly not very good at it, seeing you only hurt me and didn't save Luke the one time he needed saving." She snapped at him.

"I only did it, so you could live. I wanted you to keep on living." He calmly said but his words set Leah off more.

"I was hanging on! Don't call it 'living'. I was barely ... hanging on." She said, her voice shaking from the guilt and injustice she felt.

"How could you keep it from me? How could you watch me drown in guilt when you knew what happened to her?"

"Darth Vader's your dad?" Han wondered again but he mostly wanted to break the ice.

"Yes, Han! Darth Vader's my dad." Leah turned to him with irritation.

"Well, why didn't you say something? This changes everything! Being that monster's kid ... it's like I don't even know who you are anymore!" He asked with anger that was not meant for Leah.

Leah scoffed helplessly. That was why she didn't anyone to know about their relationship. When her best friend judged her for being that monster's daughter, how could she expect anyone else to not react the same way?

"Come on, Han! You know me. I don't have to tell you who I am because you helped me _become_ who I am." She said with tears in her eyes.

Han realized he had no right to be mad at her. She was suffering enough. She didn't need him to act like a jerk and upset her more.

"Why don't you be a good girl and tell your dear daddy to stop killing people?" He seriously joked to change the mood.

"Ahsoka already tried that. She lost her Lekku and I lost my hand. But thanks for the suggestion." She simply said.

Han frowned and Obi-wan looked at her right hand. She was wearing a black glove but could see that her mechanical hand was just like Anakin's.

"You fought Vader and got hurt? Why did you not tell me?"

Leah snorted.

"That is just rich, coming from you. You wanna talk about secrets? Why don't we …"

Han interfered to calm them down.

"Guys, why don't we take a breath? We're gonna need it since we're going after the 'choker'."

* * *

Laetitia was sitting in her old room in the Falcon. Han kept it and didn't change a thing since she left. Everything was the same ... except her.

She was looking at the plans R2 was playing. They were the key to destroy the Death Star.

"Thexan give you these himself?"

R2 beeped in agreement.

"Okay, buddy. When we reach Alderaan, I'm gonna need you to get these plans to senator Organa as soon as possible. He needs to see these."

The astromech made some noises, asking a question.

"Well, we're going to Alderaan because I feel ... _him ..._ near somewhere near there. He's on the Death Star, which means Luke is there, too. I have to save him." She said as she went to her thoughts.

She hoped that her father wouldn't recognize his son but if he sensed Luke's Force-signature, there was no way he could miss it.

What was she supposed to do, then? Her father would hate her, not that she cared. And Luke would either be forced to turn to the dark side, if she didn't save him, or stay in the light and clueless.

Either way, she would lose both of them ... especially Luke. If she hadn't already.

"Hey." Han knocked on the door.

Leah came out of her thoughts and sat up properly.

"We reached Alderaan already?"

"No. Not yet. I just came here to check up on you."

"I'm alright."

"Uh huh." He said, seeing right through her lies.

Leah looked away and told R2 to leave.

"Nice laser sword."

Leah chuckled. She unclicked her lightsabers and held them in her hands.

"It's called a lightsaber. And I will have you know they are very dangerous, especially mine."

"I know. I just thought you swore them off."

"Turns out I was wrong about a lot of things." She muttered.

Leah sighed and de-activated her her lightsabers. She didn't move when Han sat next to her and wanted to let in the comfort he was about to offer.

"Well, this sucks." He simply said.

Leah chuckled slightly.

"You always had a gift for poetry." She sarcastically replied.

Han laughed and gave her a look. She knew what it was about.

"I don't want to talk about _him. _Because if I do, I'll start crying, and if I start crying, I don't know how I can stop." She firmly said with struggle in her voice.

"Okay. I just wanted to say I'm sorry about your father. I know he's not the man you want him to be but that doesn't mean that you're alone. As long as you got me around, you got family. I mean, I ain't going anywhere." He softly smiled.

Leah just shook her head in appreciation. She was no longer strong enough to stop herself from crying.

"You okay?" He asked, hoping to get an honest answer.

"Told you I'm fine." She stiffened.

"Don't give me that. I know you better than that. Are you really 'fine'?" He pressed.

Leah exhaled shakenly.

"Will you believe me if I tell you I don't even know what 'fine' or 'alright' mean anymore? I don't know. I have no idea how I am. I ... I can't even remember a time in my life when I actually was alright. It was probably 10 years ago, I think. I finally pull myself together after 9 years and I go back to being an even bigger mess because of another mistake my father made." She stated dryly.

"It's like every time I feel like I've got a handle on one part of my life, another part of it slips away. I finally become a Skywalker but I lose my family. I finally understand the meaning of family again but uncle Kitster dies because of me. I finally have little control over dark instincts but it turns out my father's the Sith Lord I'm destined to kill." She said, laughing in bitterness.

"My life is like ... rounding up marbles on a glass table. And if I lose second for one second, someone gets hurt. Someone I love will die because of me again. I've already killed my Masters, my legion, my mother, uncle Kit. Who am I gonna kill next? Luke? Ahsoka? ... You?" She whispered sadly and tiredly.

Han just listened and looked at her while she talked about her life and how she felt. He could clearly see how much she was struggling.

"I'm just so tired."

"Well, what do you want?"

Leah sighed.

"I wanna stop and get away from all of this. I want my life back."

"You're the one who said you don't always get what you want in life. And you and I both know that you can never stop."

"Why? And if you say it's in my blood, I will punch you in the face!" She threatened. She had had enough of people telling her she was too much like her parents.

Han put his hands up as a sign of surrender.

"I was going to say because the best friend wouldn't be my sister if she just walked away when people needed her. That's what you do. Help the people who need help and can't stand up for themselves. You are soft, stubborn, strong, irreplaceable and one-of-a-kind. Which is a good thing, actually, because the Galaxy cannot take two of you." He joked to lighten the mood.

Leah looked at him and laughed but after a minute, she broke into tears. She had missed his simple comments and jokes. He really was the only family she had. No matter what she did, he was there for her.

Han opened his arms and offered a comfort hug. Leah didn't open her eyes and just pushed herself into his arms while he held her closely as she sobbed quietly. It was the first time he'd seen her tears. Every other time, she would hide them and she was good at it.

"I missed you, too, sister." He quietly said as he held her.

"Just answer one question. Does your Rebellion have money?" He suddenly asked to cheer her up.

Leah broke the hug and looked at him with confusion.

"Yeah, we have funds. Why?"

"Well, I _am_ helping the Rebellion by getting you the plans and saving your brother. So I'm thinking … 10,000 would be enough?" He smirked.

Leah gave him a weird look.

"Are you seriously trying to extort me right now?"

"Well, Jabba the Slimy is in a hurry to get his money back."

"You didn't owe him anything when I was here."

"Well … the business went bad after you left." He quietly said.

Leah sighed. She had no idea how it would affect Han after she just left like that to kill her father.

"Tell you what. If we can get Luke out of there and deliver the plans, I will talk to Mon Mothma and see if she can get her hands on 17,000 credits."

Han blinked and almost jumped out of his seat.

"You can do that?"

"Only if we get Luke out _unscathed_." She pointed her finger at him in warning.

Han nodded eagerly.

"And we will. I'm not gonna let my brother get abused by his choke-y father. You just rest. I'll get us to this killing base in no time."

**Done :)**

* * *

yes! from now on, Han will be in almost every chapter. it was about time he joined the Rebellion and stayed with Laetitia. I missed him, too :)

what did you guys think of this chapter and the Han/Laetitia moment? it was a bit emotional, I know, but Leah needed this. the next chapter will take place on the Death Star. we'll see what happens to Luke and Biggs.


	119. Chapter 119

**Chapter 119**

_On the Death Star_

Darth Vader had been interrogating Luke and Biggs for 3 days now. He found out about Luke being his nephew the second he found out his name.

Luke Lars.

The son of the man his dead mother sort of adopted. Before he was Vader, he and Owen only met once, but that was enough for Anakin to not like him. He blamed Anakin for leaving his mother for the Jedi.

Vader had to admit, for a 10-year-old, Luke was pretty resilient and brave. He tried mind-warping him, giving him truth serums, weak and strong, interrogation droids, but nothing worked.

Either he really didn't know anything or he was stubborn. He even tried using the Force to make him talk but for whatever reason, it didn't work. He resisted the attacks Vader sent to his mind.

His friend, on the other hand?

He didn't want to talk and truth serums didn't make him but Vader invaded his mind and found out everything he knew about the Rebellion. Unluckily for him, he didn't know the current Base. Only the former Base on Dantooine. He could feel Leah didn't let Biggs know. That was like her. Kind but yet, paranoid.

Darth Vader and a dozen Stormtroopers escorted Luke and Biggs to the Command Center. Governor Tarkin was already there, ready to test the Emperor's new weapon.

After giving the orders, Tarkin turned around and froze when he saw Luke. He looked awfully alike someone who, both, was and wasn't present there.

Anakin Skywalker.

If he didn't know any better, he'd say he was his son or his brother. The sandy blonde hair, those shining blue eyes, the way he stubbornly resisted and stood by what he believed in.

"My, my. So brave for a teenager." He teased Luke, but it was actually true. He held up pretty well for a 10-year-old who just lost his parents.

"You won't get anything from us." Biggs bravely said.

"As I said, brave but foolish. You see, before your execution, I would like you boys to be my guests at a ceremony that will make this Battle Station operational. No star system will dare oppose the Emperor now."

"The more you tighten your grip, the more star systems will slip through your fingers." Luke observed.

Tarkin was taken by the boy's comment. Vader rose his eyebrow under the helmet. He didn't know why but the boy reminded him of his beloved Padme.

"Not after we demonstrate the power of this station. You see, you may not have shared the location of the Rebel Base with us, but you did share something … or rather … someone. The key person to your organization." He smirked.

Biggs frowned in confusion. Did they get something out of his head without him knowing?

"You have determined the choice of the planet that'll be destroyed first. Since you are reluctant to provide us with the location of the Rebel Base, I have chosen to test this station's destructive power on that person's home planet. Tell me, boy, do you recognize this planet?" Tarkin asked Luke.

Luke narrowed his eyes and focused on the planet in front of him. The colors, the location, everything matched one planet.

"Alderaan?" He unsurely said. He remembered from the books he read when he wanted to become a Senator.

While Luke was unsure, Biggs was scared to death. Not for himself. He had given up Bail Organa's role in the Rebellion.

"Yes! You truly are smart for a boy your age. It's a shame you chose the wrong side."

"No! Alderaan is a peaceful planet …" Luke begged when he realized what was happening but Tarkin harshly interrupted him.

"You would prefer another target? A military target? Then name the system." He challenged.

They already knew Biggs didn't have the information they wanted. It was just a test for Luke, since they couldn't access his knowledge. They were willing to destroy an entire planet just to test him.

"I grow tired of asking this. So it will be the last time." Tarkin said as he walked closer to Luke.

He took a step back but Vader stood behind him to stop him. Tarkin moved closer. Luke could feel his breath on his face. And the sound of the mechanical breathing sent shivers down his spine.

"Where is the Rebel Base?" He whispered.

"I …"

"Dantooine." Biggs suddenly said.

"We're on Dantooine."

Vader sighed under the helmet and Tarkin glared at him.

"There. You see, Lord Vader? They _can_ be reasonable. Continue with the operation. You may fire when ready." Tarkin ordered as he walked away.

"What?!" Biggs shrieked.

"How stupid so you think we are, boy? We have already found out your _old_ Base. We know you are no longer on Dantooine. We just wanted to test if your friend, here, knew the location. He is either playing us and willing to let an entire planet die or really clueless." He turned to Luke.

"But don't worry. We will deal with your Rebel friends soon enough." He hissed.

Luke looked away with frustrated tears in his eyes. But Biggs had to do something. It was his fault.

He kicked the Stormtrooper behind him in the chest and grabbed his blaster. He pointed it at Tarkin but dropped it when he felt something around his neck.

He couldn't breathe.

Luke turned around from Biggs and saw Vader's fist in the air. He was choking Biggs.

"No! Please, stop!" He begged but it was too late.

Biggs' lifeless body fell on the ground. Luke froze when he saw his friend. He had already lost his aunt, uncle and now his best friend?

"No." He whimpered and fell on the ground.

Vader was unfazed with what he just did to his nephew. He coldly grabbed his arm and made him stand up and watch while Alderaan got blown and disappeared into nothingness.

Luke tried to feel the pain he felt when that happened. He could feel the pain and hear the screams of the Alderaanian people in the Force. It numbed the pain he felt from Biggs' death.

Darth Vader stood still, emotionlessly, while Alderaan was destroyed. He felt the screams, like Luke did, but didn't feel anything about it. He had already voiced his opinion. Destroying an entire planet would only gain sympathies for the Rebels and give the people more reasons to hate the Empire but it didn't matter now. It was too late.

He ordered the Stormtroopers take Luke back to his cell. He watched as he numbly followed them. But there was something that caught his attention.

Luke's eyes. They were so similar to his own ... when he lost his mother. The coldness in his warm blue eyes from the loss of loved ones ... It was uncanny.

* * *

_Back on the Millennium Falcon_

Han was dozing off in the main room and Chewie was playing with 3PO and R2. He opened his eyes when he noticed Obi-wan wince in pain.

"You alright, old man?"

"I felt a great disturbance in the Force … as if millions of voices suddenly cried out in terror and were suddenly silenced. I fear something terrible has happened."

Before he could say or comment on it, they both jumped up when they heard Laetitia scream in her room.

Obi-wan was about to find out what that was about but Han shrugged it off.

"Should we not go find out what that was about?" He asked with a bit of surprise in his tone. He could see that the smuggler cared about Leah as a brother would care about his sister.

"No, because we already know what it was. Ever since I've known her, she's had this dream about her father and how she left him on that fire-y planet. Since the last 4 years, she can feel what he felt because she has access to your Force world or whatever." Han explained.

Obi-wan nodded in understanding. He had no idea the pain Laetitia had been going through. Now he could see why she was that upset that she didn't know Anakin was alive. She felt his 'death' every night when he wasn't dead.

"Another nightmare?" Han asked when he saw Leah joining them with stress all over her body.

"A different one." She panted.

"Oh? Do tell." He asked in surprise but Leah ignored him.

"I want you to call Organa." She suddenly told R2.

They both frowned in confusion.

"I don't know, R2! Call Organa or anyone on Alderaan! Right now!" She shouted nervously.

R2 didn't say anything else and just went to do as he was ordered.

"Hey, what was that about? Why do you need to call Organa? I thought you hated him." Han said as he put a hand on her shoulder to calm her down.

"Because I'm pretty sure that I watched his whole planet blow up." She whispered from the pain and horror she felt.

Han's jaw dropped but Obi-wan understood what she meant. Why he felt what what he felt.

"What do you mean? How's that possible?"

"It's gotta be the Empire."

"How so?" Obi-wan asked.

"The Death Star. It's a Battle Station created by Galen Erso. They already tested its power on Jedha, Pilgrim Moon. The plans that R2 has? My spy in the Imperial Command Center sent them to me. They're about how we can destroy the damn thing. That's why they're so important. That's why we need to get them to the Base as soon as possible." She explained.

Han gasped. That weapon sounded monstrous. And according to her, they already tested their weapon twice.

Leah saw R2 enter the room. He said something in droid language that only Leah understood.

"What'd he say?"

"Mon Mothma left me a message. Alderaan is destroyed and Bail Organa and everyone else is dead." She sadly whispered.

**Done :)**

* * *

okay. hope you guys enjoyed this chapter. review and tell me what you thought of it. originally, Darth Vader shot Biggs out of the sky during the Battle of Yavin. I thought it'd be more appropriate if Biggs was killed by Vader in my story, as well.

the next chapter, Laetitia will continue chewing Obi-wan's head. it will be a tensed conversation.


	120. Chapter 120

**Guest: **Mara Jade will be a part of the story but she'll most likely join the story in the sequels (after the Empire and death of Darth Sidious).

* * *

**Chapter 120**

After hearing about Alderaan, Laetitia felt guilty.

She felt sad and guilty for not warning Bail Organa to evacuate as soon as she sensed the Death Star was near his planet. His death and countless others' were on her. She could have prevented it if she didn't let her personal feelings get in the way and cloud her judgement.

She was playing with her lightsaber to prepare herself for confronting her father about Luke when she noticed Obi-wan closing in on her.

"I know you don't want to talk to me. That is alright. So listen." He begged when Leah started to walk away.

She stopped and turned around but didn't look at him.

"It was excruciating to watch you mourn Anakin … To know that I was making you go through that by making you believe he was dead … that you had killed him. But as painful as that was, I knew that knowing who he became after you almost killed him was harder for you to go through. I know that you will never forgive me for lying to you. I know I will not. I just want you to know that my only intention was to protect you." He softly said with desperate tears in his eyes, hoping to be forgiven.

Leah looked at him in the eye coldly with frustrated tears in her eyes.

"From the truth ... There's another word for that." She whispered in anger and betrayal.

"You assumed you were doing what was best for me. Believe it or not, I get that. But no matter how you look at it, shielding someone from the truth isn't heroic. It's dishonesty … _betrayal_. Even if I forget the anger that made me feel, the pain you caused me … I can never trust you. You're a stranger to me." She sadly said.

Once upon a time, he was her Master who she loved as an uncle. Now, with everything that has happened between them, she didn't know if she could ever look at him the same.

Obi-wan looked down, with no words to say. He couldn't say that there was nothing more he was lying to her but there was. The actual reason why Anakin turned to the dark side, the horrible meaning behind the prophecy referred to her. All those cruel truths were yet to be known.

"I was blind before but now, I can see clearly. And now that I've seen you, _known_ you for what you really are … I know there is something you're not telling me. I can see it in your eyes. You're afraid that I'm gonna find out another truth that's gonna hurt me." Leah stated in suspicion.

That caught Obi-wan off guard. He had been doing his best to hide the truth from her. What would happen to her if she found out that her father turned to the dark side to save her? And why he felt the need from the dark side to save his daughter?

Laetitia scoffed bitterly. She was giving him a chance to tell her the truth Bendu warned her about but he refused. That only meant that it was too horrible to know.

"Well, guess what. I don't give a damn about what you think or what you want. I am going to find out whatever it is you're keeping from me, one way or another. I'm just scared of how I'll feel towards you after I do." She quietly stated in the honest horror. If she found out what he was hiding, she was honestly scared of herself.

Their conversation was interrupted when they felt the Falcon tremble or like they were being pulled towards something.

"What's going on?" Leah asked Han as they ran to the cockpit.

"We're caught in a tractor beam. It's pulling us in!"

"So much for a stealth mission." Leah muttered.

* * *

"Take over. We've got a bad transmitter. I'll see what I can do …" An Imperial officer said but was interrupted as Han shot him with his blaster, wearing a Stormtrooper outfit.

Once the room was clear, Laetitia closed the door and took off her helmet. She had no idea how the Clones or her father could breathe in these helmets.

_No wonder dad hates me!_

"Between his howling and your blasting everything, it's a wonder the whole station doesn't know we're here!" She yelled whispery.

"Bring 'em on. I prefer a straight fight than sneakin' around. I thought you did, too." Han said.

"I do. Just not when my brother's life is on the line." She reminded him.

"Right. Sorry." Han whispered.

"R2, can you find Luke?"

R2 plugged in the data and started searching.

"Level 5, Detention Block AA-23. I'm afraid he's scheduled to be terminated." 3PO translated.

"We have to go now." Leah worriedly said.

"Whoa, whoa, wait. We still have a problem here. When we get your blondie out, we still have the tractor beam to deal with. We can't go anywhere with it still active." Han stated.

Leah sighed. He was right but what could she do? She had to save her brother before he was executed. Seeing that he was about to be, it made Leah sure that her father hadn't figured out the connection between them. That was ... good. She was worried about that.

"Allow me to deal with that." Obi-wan stepped in.

"Can you find the controls to the power field, old friend?"

R2 plugged in again.

"The tractor beam is coupled to the main reactor in 7 locations. A power loss at one of the terminals will allow the ship to leave." 3PO explained.

Obi-wan nodded. Suddenly, Leah got a bad feeling about this. Like he would ...

"You three free Luke. I will disable the tractor beam."

"What?" She asked.

"I must go alone and you must save your brother." He said as he walked away. Like he wanted to avoid what Leah wanted to say.

"Hey!" She said loudly for him to stop.

Leah walked to him and made him face her. She searched for an answer in his face and could only find one thing.

"What the hell do you think you're doing?" She asked in confusion when she knew what he was about to do.

If she let him walk out that door, it could be the last time she saw him. He would die and it would most likely be at the hands of her beloved father.

Darth Vader was on board. She knew it and so did he. And if they confronted each other, one of them would die and Leah know Obi-wan was not able to kill his brother. Just like he couldn't 10 years ago. He was willing to let Anakin, or Vader, burn in lava to give him a fighting chance, but not directly kill his former apprentice.

"What I must do. What I must have done 10 years ago." He quietly said.

"You really think I'm gonna let you go when I know what you're about to do? If you're sorry for what you've done, then you should be alive and ask for it … not go on a suicide mission." Leah tried to reason with him.

"Laetitia, you must think of Luke. You must save him from Darth Vader. He cannot know who he is. Besides, your plans must be delivered safely or other star systems will suffer the same fate as Alderaan."

Leah just kept staring at him without blinking. She couldn't believe she was feeling bad for something she wanted to do so many times. To be honest, she was just mad at him. She didn't actually want him dead. She ... loved him too much ... despite what he'd done.

Obi-wan looked down when he sensed the thoughts passing in her mind. He gave her the smile he gave her when she was his Padawan and put his hands on her shoulders.

"I do hope you find it within you to forgive me. You are more than capable when you want to. Remember, the Force will be with you … always." He smiled sadly for the last time and left Laetitia with unshed tears.

Leah just stood there, unable to move, as Obi-wan left on his suicide mission. She didn't even try to stop him because she knew it was the right thing ... to save Luke.

"You alright?" Han asked her. He didn't need to be a Force-sensitive to know when his sister was upset.

She wiped the tears off her face and focused to save Luke. Obi-wan could handle himself and he chose to go.

"Find some binders or cuffs to put on Chewie."

* * *

Han and Laetitia were transferring Chewie as a prisoner to get close to the Detention Block. They were in the elevator.

"This is never gonna work." Han muttered.

"Then why didn't you say so before?" Leah asked him.

"I DID say so before." He snapped in irritation.

The elevator door opened and a handful number of Stormtroopers and Imperial officers turned to them.

"Where are you taking this … thing?" The Imperial officer asked.

"Prisoner transfer from Cell Block 1138." Leah answered.

"I wasn't notified. I'll have to clear it." He said but Leah used the Force to push him close and sliced him with her lightsaber.

"Damn! That was cool!" Han laughed and blasted the Stormtroopers.

"Go find blondie. We'll take care of 'em!" He shouted between the blaster shots.

"Okay. Careful!"

Leah ran to find the prison cell Luke was in.

2185\. 2186. 2187!

"LAETITIA! WE'RE GONNA HAVE COMPANY!" Han yelled from behind.

She opened the door and found Luke crying on the bed.

**Done :)**

* * *

this was chapter 120. hope you enjoyed it and review. yes! Luke and Leah finally met. let me just say that their relationship will be adorable.

what did you guys think of Obi-wan and Laetitia's conversation? I wanted him to say an official goodbye to Leah before he died :(


	121. Chapter 121

**Chapter 121**

Laetitia froze when she saw Luke. It was the closest she ever got to him. She couldn't believe it.

The last and only time she'd seen him, aside from when he was born, was almost 2 years ago. When he let used the Force for the first time and grabbed her and Darth Vader's attention.

Luke looked at Leah with hatred all over his face. She didn't understand why. He didn't even know who she was. Or had he already found out the truth and hated her?

"You have an unusual body for a Stormtrooper." He stated weirdly.

"Huh?"

_What the hell is he …_?

Then Leah suddenly realized her helmet was on.

"Oh! Right. The uniform!" She muttered.

She took off the helmet. Luke saw a beautiful young girl's face under it. He didn't even know there were female Stormtroopers. But there was something about this one that grabbed his attention.

"Let's get outta here, Luke."

Luke stood up and walked to her with alarm. She knew that famous Skywalker frown anywhere.

"Why would I go anywhere with you? And how do you know my name?"

Leah didn't know how to answer that. She couldn't exactly say 'I'm your sister, Laetitia Skywalker, but I had to give you away because your uncle, Owen, forced me to'.

"Uh … Look, I'm a friend of Ben Kenobi. I'm here to rescue you." She vaguely said. She didn't even know when she wanted to tell him who she was but she did know that a holding cell in the Death Star wasn't the place.

Luke jumped up in happiness. He knew Obi-wan and trusted him.

"Ben Kenobi? Where is he?"

"I'll take you to him. Come on!"

* * *

Sensing Laetitia had found Luke and was trying to escape, Obi-wan sighed out of relief. Their signatures were dancing in the Force as if they were raised together. The Skywalkers finally together.

Now, there was only one thing he should do. Face his former apprentice who was like a brother to him.

Darth Vader.

Obi-wan knew how much he hated him and how he blamed him for ruining his life. In a way, he did but the dark side wasn't making him see things clearer.

Suddenly he felt cold. He heard the sound of breathing through an artificial respirator.

Coo Pah.

He turned around and saw his brother. Obi-wan could feel the hatred from him without touching the Force. He knew that the next time he faced his apprentice, he would meet his fate. He only tried to push the inevitable for Luke.

Now that Luke and Laetitia were brought together, he had done his part and there was no reason for him to push it further. She would take care of her brother better than he ever did. Better than anyone would.

He ignited his old and blue lightsaber. It was time.

"I've been waiting for you, Obi-wan. We meet again at last." Darth Vader coldly said.

He attacked and Obi-wan defended himself. He didn't want to fight him any more than he did 10 years ago on Mustafar.

"The circle is now complete. When I left you, I was but the learner. Now, I _am _the Master."

Vader had no idea how wrong and childish he sounded.

"Only a master of evil, Darth."

Vader threw his lightsaber at him again. Now, they were facing each other, with their red and blue lightsabers in between them.

"What lies did you Jedi feed my daughter?!" He growled at him.

"Laetitia, who is _Anakin_'s daughter, is perfectly capable of making judgements and statements herself. I am only trying to protect her, as I always have." Obi-wan said calmly.

His brother was gone. Whoever this monster was had no right to call himself Luke and Laetitia's father.

Darth Vader's anger grew. He called lying to her 'protecting'?! His daughter hated him because of his 'protection'! She wouldn't even look at him without wanting to kill him.

"Your powers are weak, _old man_." He hissed, which caught Obi-wan off guard as he remembered the memories he had with his brother.

_"Looks like I have to rescue again, old man."_

_"Old man!"_

Obi-wan let out a shaky breath. He closed his eyes to focus and get a hold of his emotions that were all over the place.

"You can't win, Darth. Laetitia will destroy you, one way or the other." He stated sadly for the girl. He could feel that deep down, she still loved her father, no matter how much she tried to deny it.

"And If you strike me down, I shall become more powerful than you can possibly imagine."

Vader scoffed at his former Master's poor effort to get out of this.

"You should not have come back." He simply said as he attacked again.

* * *

After barely making it out of the Detention Block, Laetitia, Luke, Han, Chewie, R2 and 3PO were running to the Falcon to get the hell off the Battle Station.

Once Luke saw the Falcon, he pushed Leah aside with a puzzled and funny expression on his face.

"You came in that thing? You're braver than I thought." He snipped.

Leah laughed. He was clearly her brother.

"Ha ha! Nice. Seems like it runs in the family." Han commented.

"What?" Luke asked in confusion.

"Let's go before they …" Leah stopped when she saw Vader and Obi-wan fighting each other. Luke also stopped but everyone else went to the ship.

Obi-wan could feel Laetitia and Luke looking at him.

He tried not to make it obvious that he was looking at them but he needed to see them together at least once. He saw his niece and nephew with each other. He smiled at them sadly, as if he seen the last thing he wanted to see, and turned off his lightsaber.

Leah frowned and opened his mouth to shout at him but no words came out.

W_hat the hell is he doing?_

Darth Vader didn't care if it was inhumane. He just took the opportunity and sliced his former Master and brother in half.

* * *

Laetitia jumped up and shakenly put her hand on her dropped mouth to stop the scream she was about to let out. Obi-wan was just … gone. Darth Vader killed him. _Anakin_ ... killed him.

She remembered how Obi-wan joked that Anakin would be the death of him. She could see the bitter irony now. Maybe, he really saw the future, in all seriousness, and knew that his brother would actually kill him.

Luke, however, did not hide his sadness like Leah did and shouted in anger and despair. Ben Kenobi was his friend. His father's friend. His uncle. The only sane person on Tatooine he could talk to. And that monster, Vader, took him away from him. Just like he killed Owen, Beru, Biggs and an entire planet.

"NOO!"

That grabbed everyone's attention. Every Stormtrooper was now firing at them.

Darth Vader noticed his daughter with the Rebel boy. So he really did know her. How was he able to resist his Force attacks on his mind?

He didn't care. A soon as he saw her, he forgot about the weird feeling he got after killing his former Master. He walked towards them to capture them ... _her_ ... but Leah swung her lightsaber at the handle of the door and blasted it.

The door was shut down immediately but that was before giving her father a death glare. The deadliest.

_"Laetitia, get Luke out of here!" _She heard Obi-wan's voice echo in her ears.

So he had become a Force ghost. She didn't know it was possible that fast and she didn't care. He was right. Luke needed to get out of there is she didn't want Vader to find out about his son.

Leah grabbed Luke's hand and basically dragged him onboard the Falcon.

* * *

Laetitia was sitting on a chair, moping and remembering every moment she shared with her Master.

_"Hello, little one."_

_"Your scars do not change the way you look. Your decisions do."_

_"Take care of him."_

_"If you hurt my dad, I will kill you."_

_"He's dead, Leah."_

_"Your parents would be proud of you. I know I am."_

_"I will protect you and Luke with my life."_

_"You sat there and watched me trying to kill my father … again!"_

_"What I told you was true ... from a certain point of view."_

_"You knew what his death made me like and you left me that way."_

_"I could not tell you because if you knew that Darth Vader was actually Anakin, you would be consumed with guilt."_

_"Obi-wan, why don't you stop protecting people? You're clearly not very good at it, seeing you only hurt me and didn't help Luke."_

_"It was excruciating to watch you mourn Anakin. But as painful as that was, I knew that knowing who he became after you almost killed him was harder for you to go through."_

_"I do hope you find it within you to forgive me. Remember, the Force will be with you … always."_

Leah exhaled deeply.

A lot had happened between them but after everything she'd been through, she always thought Obi-wan would be there for her. He always had been. Since before she was even born. He saved her when Palpatine tortured her when she was only two weeks old and became her uncle.

And yes. There were some ... unpleasant memories shared between them. Obi-wan faking his death and leaving her devastated when she was his Padawan, he turning his back on Ahsoka and abandoning her, taking Leah's memories and leaving her alone in the Galaxy, lying about Anakin and Darth Vader.

Despite every good and bad thing that happened between them, she wanted him in her life. She never thought he would sacrifice himself after she treated him like that.

* * *

Laetitia wiped a tear off her face. She couldn't afford to lose her focus. Not now. She needed to protect her brother and make sure Obi-wan didn't die in vain.

She looked up and saw Luke. He was a wreck. But why? It didn't make any sense. He didn't know Obi-wan.

"I can't believe he's gone." He muttered sadly.

"There was nothing you could have done. If it's anyone's fault, it's mine." Leah softly said.

"Why do you say that?"

Leah sighed deeply. She wasn't having this conversation there.

"How did you know Obi- … Ben?" She asked to change the subject.

"Well, he was kind of … my Master." Luke unsurely said. He knew he shouldn't trust anyone now but he felt like he could trust her. That the girl was the last person in the Galaxy that would ever betray him.

Leah blinked in surprise and puzzlement.

"Your Master? What did he teach you? How to survive Tatooine and walk in the sand?" She sarcastically said.

Luke chuckled.

"No. He was my Jedi Master."

Leah swallowed hard and shook her head to make sure she heard right.

"Your what?"

"Oh. Um, a Jedi is …" Luke tried to explain what 'Jedi' was to the person who knew more than he did.

"I know what a Jedi is. Why did Obi-wan teach you the ways of the Force? He was forbidden to even come near you."

"Well, after I used the Force accidentally about almost 2 year ago, he thought that the only way I could ever be safe was that I understood 'the gift' I had. After that, my aunt and uncle didn't have a choice and let him train me." He explained.

Leah shook her head in understanding. She had no idea Obi-wan had been training Luke for a year. He didn't tell her that.

"Are you with the Rebellion?" Luke asked.

"Yeah, I am. That's where we're going, actually. The only place you can be safe."

Luke nodded in understanding. Leah felt like he had a question that he was avoiding to ask.

"So you know everyone? Are you a big deal there?" He asked slowly.

"The biggest. Who are you looking for?" Leah chuckled in reassurance but all the confidence she tried to show for Luke faded away when she heard who he was looking for.

"Laetitia Skywalker."

**Done :)**

* * *

hope you guys enjoyed this chapter. review and tell me what you thought of it.

rest in peace, Obi-wan. and may the Force be with you. I look forward to watch you tv-series in a year or two :D

I was always sad when he died but writing about it got me sadder than I thought. I could realize and understand the profound and sad things that happened :(


	122. Chapter 122

**Valecroft:** Me, too, to be honest. We might see him as a child in the Kenobi series but it's not confirmed, as far as I know. He would look a lot like the 9-year-old Anakin, with mid-long sandy blonde hair and blue eyes. If you mean due to the traumas he's faced for a child ... that is the price of being a Skywalker, unfortunately.

* * *

**Chapter 122**

Laetitia froze when she heard her name.

How did Luke even know a 'Laetitia Skywalker'? What would he want with her? Would he be mad at her when he found out she abandoned him?

"Uh … How … What do you want with Laetitia Skywalker?" She stuttered while she tried her best to hide her true feelings and questions.

"Well, this is gonna sound a bit … _a lot_ crazy but I'm actually her brother." He admitted, chuckling.

Leah blinked. How did he know about their relationship? Did Owen and Beru tell him? Did Obi-wan?!

"I didn't know she had a brother."

"I didn't, either. I didn't know anything for all my life. But when Ben and I got close, he told me about my father, Anakin Skywalker, and how he was the best Jedi ever and his best friend." Luke proudly said.

Leah remained still. Obi-wan told him about Anakin?! Why didn't he tell her? How much did he tell Luke? Did he know he was the son of the most hated man in the Galaxy? Did he blame Leah for it?

He probably didn't know what actually happened to Anakin, seeing he wasn't having an emotional break-down about being tortured by his own father.

"And he told me that when a day came that I left Tatooine, I had to join the Rebellion and find General Laetitia Skywalker, who was a Clone Wars hero but as Laetitia Naberrie. She is my sister and I have to find her. So I guess that makes me 'Luke Skywalker'." He smiled softly.

Leah held in her breath and looked away. Obi-wan told Luke about her? Why?

"So do you?" He added.

"Do ... Do I what?" She numbly asked.

"Do you know a 'General Skywalker'?"

Leah breathed shakenly. How was she supposed to explain that? What if she told him and he hated her? He was the only one she had left but what if she had already lost him?

Thankfully, she was saved by Han as he came out of the cockpit.

"Come on, sister. We're not outta this yet." He pointed his finger at Leah.

She took the opportunity and jumped out of her seat to deal with the Imperials.

Before she left, she turned to Luke.

"You go to the cockpit and watch the ship. You know how to fly, right?"

"Uh, well, I know how to fly a speeder." He shrugged but Leah put her hand on his shoulder.

Suddenly, he felt something. Like a flash of memory.

"_I love you, Lukie."_ A brunette little girl said.

He had been having dreams about her since he remembered but he never knew who she was. Just that she loved him and he felt the same way.

"Hey, flying is in your blood. You'll be okay. Chewie will be there to help you." She softly said and left, leaving Luke with dozen questions.

Han was about to go for the gun position but Laetitia stopped him.

"Han?"

"What?"

"Check for any trackers."

"Why do I need to check for trackers? My sweetheart is untraceable."

"The number of TIE fighters they've sent isn't much. It's too easy." Leah stated.

"Easy? You're calling this easy?!" He pointed at the fighters outside.

"Just do it. Please ... Better to be safe than sorry."

"Why?"

"Because … that's what my father would do." She muttered quietly to herself but Han realized what she was talking about. Darth Vader was her father and she knew him better than anyone else ... unfortunately.

"I'll scan for any tracker after they're gone." He assured her.

* * *

_On Yavin 4_

Once they dealt with the TIE fighters, Han found a homing beacon attached to the ship. He threw it out and left it in the space as soon as he found it.

In the meantime, Laetitia was doing her best to avoid Luke. If he was about to find out about his sister, they needed to be alone and she needed to prepare herself.

The door opened and Leah walked out tiredly. It had been a long day for her. She saw Ahsoka and Rex outside, waiting for her.

"Hey. You alright?" Ahsoka asked.

"Yeah. Better than Obi-wan." She muttered bitterly.

Ahsoka sighed sadly. She had felt it in the Force that Obi-wan had been killed by Darth Vader.

She didn't even try to think about how messed-up that was. Anakin and Obi-wan were the most popular pair in the Jedi Temple. They were stronger together, loved each other, fought for each other, made fun of each other, saved each other ... and in the end, killed each other.

Things were normal and great until Anakin turned to the dark side and killed his former Master and brother.

"Oh … My … God!" Ahsoka slowly said as Luke walked out.

Rex also gasped.

The similarity between Luke and Anakin was ... ridiculous! They both had sandy blonde hair and shining blue eyes. It was obvious he was his son. How the hell did Vader miss that?

"Uh …" Ahsoka's jaw dropped.

Leah chuckled to the numb expression on her friend's face.

"Luke, I want you to meet Ahsoka Tano. She's also kind of a big deal around here, but not bigger than me."

"Hi."

"Hi! It is SO nice to meet you. Welcome to the Rebellion." Ahsoka shook his hand tightly.

Luke chuckled uncomfortably and just went with it.

"Are you a Clone?" Luke asked Rex.

"I am."

"I thought the Clone Factory on Kamino got shut down after the Clone Wars and the rise of the Empire." He wondered.

Leah rose her eyebrow, while Rex was speechless. He certainly knew more than a 10-year-old should have.

"Uh … yes. That is true … I'm one of the only few left. You can call me 'Rex'."

"Luke Lars." He smiled.

"Guys, this is a touching reunion but the plans on R2 should be analyzed ASAP. We can't give them time to blow up another planet." Leah interrupted them.

"Way to be a buzzkill." Han muttered.

"Ahsoka, can you see the plans and analyze them with the other Generals? And Rex, the Rebellion owes Han. See if you can talk to Mon Mothma to pay him."

"We're gonna do these, while you do what, exactly?" Ahsoka asked.

"I'm gonna show Luke to my room. He needs to rest and we need to talk alone." Leah exhaled as she took Luke with her.

* * *

Luke entered Laetitia's room. She went to get something for Luke. He looked around and saw the room.

There wasn't much. A bed, for sleeping, of course, a closet, which he bet had only one or two armor or fighting robes in it, a combat droid, which she must've used for training, and 2 HoloPics on the wall.

It was a happy family. A mother hugging her daughter closely and the father embracing his family like it was the last time they'd ever see each other. Luke imagined it was a family photo of the girl who saved him and her family. He could feel the love they felt for each other just by looking at it.

There was also another HoloPic near the family photo. The same little girl, but a bit older, and the man were smiling for the camera with other people in it.

Luke saw a Togruta. His guess was that it was Ahsoka Tano, the Togruta he just met. The other man was Ben ... Obi-wan Kenobi but younger. The 4 Jedi and their Clone Troopers, with blue markings on their shoulders and orange painting with white lines on their helmets, were smiling and happy, even though they were in the middle of the war.

He took a closer step and stared at the HoloPic. That little girl was awfully familiar.

_Don't go crying on me, okay? You may not have a mom, but you've got an amazing sister who loves you. I promise, I won't even let you feel the loss of a mother or a father._

She was the one he had been dreaming about for more than 8 years. She was his sister … who loved him and he loved back.

His sister was … the girl who saved him. _Laetitia_ was the one who saved him.

He gasped in tears. He knew he felt some deep love from the girl but he had no idea she was his sister.

He turned around with tears in his eyes when he noticed Leah come in.

She frowned. Why was he crying?

"You okay? Did you have a heart attack when I was gone?" She joked.

Luke remained still and just looked at her.

"Laetitia?"

**Done :)**

* * *

Yess! The reunion of the Skywalkers! Finally! Just to be clear, Leah and Han got rid of the tracker so they'll stay on Yavin Base for a while. More than it was in the movies. It fits my story better. You'll see.

Also, how do you think Luke will react to Leah being his sister? Will he be happy that he found his sister or angry that she abandoned him in the first place?


	123. Chapter 123

**Guest: **No, I think that would be like an overkill for this series because I have a lot planned for this story and its sequels. She won't fit my story well. But if it's the villains you're worried about, Arcann in going to be Laetitia's nemesis and some new negative characters might join the story. I haven't decided yet. I might include Abeloth in my next Star Wars stories.

* * *

**Chapter 123**

Laetitia froze when she heard Luke.

How did he figure out who she was? How was he going to react now? What he going to say? What was she going to say?

"Uh …"

"You're Laetitia, Anakin Skywalker's daughter and my sister, right?" Luke repeated.

Leah just stared at him with teary eyes and remained still. She didn't know she was feeling weak because of the stress or because she was forgetting to breathe.

"Luke, you have to understand …" She tried to say but Luke asked again.

"Are you?"

He didn't even know why he was asking. The way the girl acted, the love he felt from her when they'd just met ... It was clear that she was related to him. But he needed to hear that himself.

"Yes." She closed her eyes and quietly said.

"Yes, I am Laetitia Skywalker, Anakin Skywalker's daughter … and your sister."

Luke exhaled deeply. He figured out who she was but hearing her say it … it felt different. He didn't know how he was supposed to be feeling. Be happy that he finally met his sister, whom he wanted to meet since he found out about? Or be mad, because she left him on Tatooine and never bothered to look back?

"Luke, I had no choice. I had to leave you. Trust me, it was the hardest I had to do, to give up the only family I had left after everyone was taken from me. I wanted to stay with you but … I couldn't. I couldn't let my selfishness stand in the way of your life. If you were with me, you could have never been safe … happy. And I promised our mother that I would do anything to make sure you live a happy and normal life, away and safe from the war cursed on our family." She explained with desperate tears in her eyes.

Luke took a deep breath to control his feelings. He could feel the guilt and remorse she was feeling. She was really sincere about what she was saying. She loved him and was sorry.

"I understand that … But why didn't you come visit me? Not once, did you come for me." He asked, feeling betrayed and abandoned.

"I couldn't." She choked out.

"I would have been safe if my sister …"

"That's not why I didn't come. Well, the first 6 years …" Leah stopped.

She didn't want to destroy the image of Obi-wan in his head. To say that the closest thing he had to an uncle kept his sister away from him?

"From the trauma I faced, I lost my memory." She vaguely said. Which could have been true. The trauma she went through, it was possible that one day she woke up and her brain just shut down.

Luke blinked in surprise. He had no idea. He knew that she was a 5-year-old General of the Old Republic and a hardened warrior. He didn't have any idea what she went through in those years, but he didn't even think amnesia would be one of them.

"I got them back after I was attacked by someone from my past. And then … I wanted to come for you. If not take you with me, at least look at you and hold my brother … but I wasn't allowed. I also remembered the promise I made."

"Promise to who?"

"Owen Lars."

"Uncle Owen?"

"Yeah. When I asked him to take you in, he made me promise to stay away from you or else, he would …" She stopped when she saw the shocked and hurt look on Luke's face.

She shouldn't have destroyed Owen in Luke's mind just to be forgiven and have a relationship with her brother.

"He didn't want you to be involved with the war or any kinds of danger. You might not know but it's kind of a family thing. To get into trouble or follow the trouble." She smiled weakly to loosen the tension in the room.

Luke unknowingly smiled. He had a feeling about that. He, too, had a habit of getting himself into troubles. And Obi-wan had told him he was a lot like his father.

"The last thing our mom made me swear was to lead you away from the war and let you have a normal and happy life. I wanted to be a part of it, too, but … if I had, you would've been in danger. Even if Owen Lars didn't make me swear, I couldn't have come without endangering you. I faked your death to protect you. The Jedi, Palpatine or the Rebels don't know you lived. No one does. I wanted to keep it that way for as long as I could. I just want you to know … it was never my intention to hurt you."

Leah exhaled deeply and just looked at Luke with desperate eyes. They were begging him to say something. She was pretty sure that she wasn't breathing the whole time until Luke reacted.

He slowly walked to her, put his arms around his sister and sobbed quietly.

Leah was caught off guard by his reaction. She didn't expect this to happen. It was the first time she had touched her brother, let alone hug him.

He had buried his face in her chest, crying. Leah was still 5 years older than Luke and taller than him. Padme always said she had Anakin's height. Leah assumed her brother had their mother's.

"You didn't have to explain. I already know it wasn't your fault. Even if it was, I don't want to hate the last family I have." Luke softly said.

Leah let out a shaky breath in relief. She put her arms around him and hugged him back. Apparently, heights wasn't the only thing Luke got from their mother.

"Just promise me you won't leave me again." He begged crying.

"I promise. I won't let anything come between us." She promised and held him tightly.

* * *

After the conversation she had with Luke, Laetitia felt a heavy burden off her shoulders. Knowing that Luke forgave her gave her heart peace.

She and Luke entered the Command Center of the Alliance Base on Yavin 4. Ahsoka, Rex, Han, Mon Mothma and General Jan Dodonna were already there.

"Did you analyze the data our asset sent? Can they be used to destroy the Death Star?" Leah asked.

"Yeah. The plans we received show the only weakness of that Battle Station. We are gathering the squadrons and our pilots to attack, now that we know where it is, but we need a plan. We briefed them and just told them what to do but ... we didn't have an exact plan." Ahsoka explained.

Leah exhaled while she was thinking of a plan. Darth Vader was there, and if there was one thing that Leah knew about her father ... It was that he was most likely invincible. Especially in flying and space battles. The Rebel pilot would never stand a chance against him.

"Can you open communications with the Death Star?" Luke suddenly asked Leah.

"Uh ... yeah. We can try. Why? You have something in mind?"

"Well, it's probably stupid, but I was thinking maybe we could talk to them and stall while the Rebel pilots get close enough for a clear shot."

Everyone in the room exchanged a look. It was a good plan but it still had some work to do to be perfect.

"What must we do about the scanners? Our X-wings will be detected as soon as they enter their radar system." Mon Mothma stated.

"I might actually have a plan for that." Leah muttered.

"Do you remember when dad used a technical virus to destroy the Separatists' scanners?" She asked Ahsoka.

"Yeah. It was actually one of his better plans." Ahsoka smiled, remembering the memory, but didn't see the point.

"Well, with the transmissions up, I can send them a bug that will give the scanners a harder time to detect our X-wings. It can work as long as we keep the transmission open and stall for time. We don't have to fight hard if they don't see us coming." Leah suggested.

Luke looked at his sister with amazement. She made a great plan out of his childish idea.

"That's a great idea. What do you think, General?" Mon Mothma asked Jan Dodonna.

"It won't help us avoid confrontation in the long run, but it will buy us more time. I agree with General Skywalker."

"You have Luke to thank for that. He gave the idea." Leah smiled proudly.

"And we do. Luke …" He asked.

"Sk…"

"Lars." Leah answered for him, which caused Luke to frown.

_Why can't I use my real name?_

Leah turned to him and saw the puzzlement in his eyes. She gave him a 'I'll explain later' look, which seemed to satisfy him for now.

"Now, only one question remains. Who is going to call them? It must be someone who can buy us enough times." Mon Mothma wondered.

Everyone in the room looked at one another. Those who were aware of Laetitia's relationship with Darth Vader knew that she was the only one who could ever speak with him without being choked.

But she didn't know if she was ready for that. Confront her father about what he'd done? To actually speak to the monster that used to be her father? She had been running away from that conversation since she found out Anakin was alive.

Could she really tear her father's heart, again, after he betrayed her? Just to save the Rebellion and, probably, the Galaxy?

"I'll do it." Leah suddenly said, which caused everyone to blink and turn to her.

"Are you sure?" Ahsoka asked to be sure herself. She knew how sensitive Leah was about Anakin and Vader.

"We need someone who can move her mouth and talk." She joked, while she knew he only way she could do that was to talk to her father.

"And you excel at that, don't ya?" Han teased her, which caused everyone to laugh.

"Are you sure about this?" Ahsoka asked Leah quietly as she pulled her aside.

"I think a conversation between me and my father is long-overdue." She bitterly replied.

**Done :)**

* * *

Yesss! finally! in the next chapter, a really heartbreaking conversation will happen between a father and daughter. I will do my best to make it epic. the first edit was 2000 words but now, it's almost 4000!

;)

what did you guys think of this chapter? and what would you like Laetitia and Darth Vader to talk about?


	124. Chapter 124

Finally! The chapter we've been all waiting since day 1. this chapter is just about Laetitia and Vader and how she confronts him about his decisions. I honestly cried so much when I was writing it. and it took me a really long time to find the right lines. I hope this meets your expectations and you are not disappointed with what I got in the end. I've been editing it since I wrote it.

**Valecroft:** Well, the timeline in my story is a bit different. After the Battle of Yavin, some things happen. The Battle of Hoth and the Battle of Endor will be 6 years later, when Laetitia is 21 years old. So the Empire era would be around ... 16 years, I guess. Like I said, my timeline is different than the original movies because my characters are different.

don't forget to review when you read this! I look forward to read them :)

enjoy and I hope this won't be too sad for you to cry like me!

* * *

**Chapter 124**

Once they figured out the plan, everyone, Commanders, Senators, Rebels, left and the room was cleared. Laetitia was left alone with Ahsoka and Han with her.

She specifically asked Luke to leave because she didn't want him to hear the conversation between her and their father. She hadn't even decided if she wanted to tell him about being the son of the monster who killed his best friend and tortured him in ways he might never recover.

His 'father' didn't exactly leave trails that lead to happiness. They were a pile of bodies.

Ahsoka stayed to watch over the set-up of the virus she was about to give them and Han? Well, Leah asked him to stay. She always felt safe or confident when he was around. She wanted him by her side and Ahsoka could use another set of eyes.

Besides, if he did leave with the others, he would smother Leah with questions later and she knew she did not want to repeat what she was going to say.

Laetitia took a deep breath to calm her breathing. She was about to call her father, whom she had not spoken to as her father in 10 years.

The last time she saw him as her father ... was on Mustafar when she was outraged by what he did to her mother and left him for dead. Not a day went by that she wasn't haunted by the look in his eyes. She both saw it in her dreams every night and whenever she didn't have anything to think about.

And then, they met each other after that day a few times but you breaking your father's respirator when he killed your step-father, being tortured by him when he captured you or he cutting off your hand when he failed to kill your closest friend couldn't exactly count as a ... father-daughter talk.

She pushed down all her feelings and started the transmission. She wanted to balance her feelings. All the love she felt was pushed down because she wanted to show herself as a strong enemy.

"State your name and business." An Imperial officer stated.

"This is General Laetitia Skywalker of the Rebel Alliance. I wish to speak with Darth Vader."

The audio transmitter changed to a Hologram and Tarkin's face appeared.

_Great!_

Leah scoffed. So her father didn't have all the power there. And this was the life he'd chosen for himself ... Pathetic.

Ahsoka controlled her anger when she saw his face. She still remembered how brutally he attacked her with his words in the Senate Court 11 years ago. He was one of the reasons she left the Order ... Because he made her doubt herself.

"General Naberrie! What can I help you with?" Tarkin started with a fake smile. He deliberately called her 'Naberrie' to antagonize her.

Leah knew better. She trained herself to be better. As always, she took the opportunity to shoot back.

"Grand Moff _Sheeple_! I'd say it's good to see you again, but it really isn't. Now, go away. I want to talk to my …" She stopped. She was about to say 'father' but she realized her mistake soon.

"Your _master_, Lord Vader." She taunted him to hide her mistake.

Tarkin smiled in anger and forced himself to shut up. Not that he could say anything. She was right. He may have the control of the Death Star but the Emperor would want to have Darth Vader than a trusted Governor.

He paused for a minute and looked at someone who was not shown in the Hologram. Leah could only guess that it was Darth Vader ... her father.

"You are mistaken, General _Naberrie_. _I_ am the supervisor of this Battle Station whose power your friend just witnessed. Lord Vader simply follows my wishes. And I'm afraid he is rather busy to chat … with a young girl such as you."

Leah exhaled to control her emotions. She put the pieces together and realized Tarkin was aware of her relationship with her father. He was deliberately pushing her and it was not going to end well ... for him.

This wasn't going the way Leah expected. She secretly glanced at Ahsoka, who showed her she still had a long way to go. She had to stall, which meant talking to her father and getting rid of Tarkin.

"Dude, scram before my father chokes the life out of you! You and I both know he wants to. Well, technically, we both do but I'd be more worried about him since he's standing right next to you. So don't give him an excuse to kill you and just take the mercy opportunity I'm giving you. It won't happen again." She teased him to make him disappear.

Tarkin swallowed hard and tried to hide his fear. She was right. He cleared his throat uncomfortably and disappeared from the Hologram. Leah could see the officers were also leaving the call.

Once the room was cleared, another figure was shown. A dark and scary one. The sound of 'Coo Pah' was shivering her spine.

Darth Vader.

* * *

Laetitia clutched her fist and pressed her lips to pull herself together. She needed to buy more time and eventually, she had to talk to him. She couldn't escape her father for longer. And maybe by doing this, she would feel better when she let out all the anger she felt because of him.

Darth Vader saw his daughter. Now that he saw clearly, he couldn't believe he didn't recognize her before. She looked so much like Padme. Those brown eyes, the idealism, the boldness and the way she bluntly and fearlessly spoke.

She was Padme's daughter and his, though he wasn't sure if that's how she felt.

His eyes grabbed the outfit she was wearing. She was wearing what Anakin intended to give her. He had robes made for her when she was knighted. It was unique, somewhere between the Jedi and a Princess. But the last time he saw it was when he entrusted it with his Captain.

_So Rex must be there, as well._

He wished he felt something to know that but the truth is, he didn't care about him anymore. When he found out he died with Ahsoka, he was a bit sad for a Sith Lord who had just turned, but now, he didn't feel anything. Honestly, he couldn't care less.

"This is the first actual father-daughter conversation we're having after 10 years and I don't even get a 'hello'?" Laetitia joked wryly to break the silence.

"Hello." He repeated automatically and nervously.

Leah unintentionally chuckled softly. She could sense the nervousness he felt. But she stayed on track. That monster was not her father. She reminded herself.

"Do you feel better? Now that you've killed your oldest friend, mentor and brother who knew you for who you were, tell me. After chasing him for 10 years, are you finally at peace with yourself?" She asked which was more like a statement from pity.

Vader didn't like how his daughter was defending his Master. Obi-wan Kenobi was the reason he didn't have everything he wanted. He ruined both their lives. Why could she not see that?

"Kenobi betrayed our family and turned you against me. He deserved what he got. I did it for us." He said as if it was something obvious and she was missing the point.

"'Us'? I'm sorry, I didn't know there was an 'us'." She dryly said and controlled her anger. She bit back what she wanted to say because if she did, she would lose control of everything.

"My hand is fine, by the way. I replaced it with a better model … one that my _father_ used. Thanks for asking." She said as she showed off her mechanical hand. She intentionally called Anakin her 'father' to let him know she considered her father dead.

Vader didn't say anything and stayed still. What could he say? How do you expect your daughter to be okay with you when you maimed her and put her through the life you hated?

"It was not my intention to hurt you." He simply said.

Leah scoffed. She figured he'd give her an excuse but she didn't expect it to be that ... weak and stupid.

_Guess the dark side's making you lose your touch, dad._

"Of course not. You just wanted to kill your former Padawan who is like your second daughter. My mistake for ever blaming you." She sarcastically said.

She stared at the man before her, who she was sure wasn't blinking, in pity and disappointment. There was a bit of disgust in her eyes, too. She was disgusted, horrified, disappointed and heartbroken by her father now.

There was a silence. Neither of them said anything and the virus was entering the Death Star's system successfully. Ahsoka and Han exchanged a look. Ahsoka quietly sighed when she looked at her Master and Han was processing the fact that the most hated man in the Galaxy was on a call in front of him.

"You know, for the past years … I have _hated_ myself. I thought I was weak, broken or that there was something wrong with me that no one could ever love me and live. Any time I met someone, I doubted myself and left them before they could leave me ... That's the only way you think when your own father betrays you." Leah coldly looked at him.

"Do you ever think or care about what happened after you just flew away from my world like that? I lived my life with a big hole of you _ripping_ in it! I had to live in the world you left behind ... because you _abandoned_ me to it." She gritted her teeth, her voice overfilled with anger, hate, bitterness and sadness.

"All I wanted was to know 'why'. What was SO wrong with me that you turned your back on me, that you abandoned me … But now, I don't care. I just want you gone." She bitterly said before he had a chance to answer.

Vader wanted to tell her that there was nothing wrong with her. That he still had loved her and she would always have him. That she was the reason he sacrificed everything he had … but he didn't. He pressed his lips under his mask.

"How much more are you gonna take from me? I have so _little_ left already. Every time I gained something, you took it away. What else do you want from me?" She desperately whispered as she was finally starting to break.

"I want you to be my daughter." He whispered back, like she was being unfair for not accepting him.

Leah's hand was trembling when she heard that word. Daughter. She was _his _daughter and he wasn't _her_ father.

Why did he believe he was?

"Don't you think you're 10 years late to make up for what you did? What you're asking is impossible. I will never turn to the dark side if that's what you want."

She didn't even know why she was sad and disappointed that her father thought she was able to turn into a monster like him in the first place.

"You would have done the same thing …" He started but he was interrupted by a sound of yell.

"No! I would NEVER abandon the people that I love and choose power over them. Not like _you_ did!" Leah shouted angrily.

Vader frowned as he put the pieces together. He sighed under his mask. So that's what Obi-wan and the others kept from her. The truth about why he really turned to the dark side.

He wanted to tell her. He knew that if she knew his real reason, she would be by his side or at least give him a chance but … he didn't. He didn't want to burden her with the truth. He knew she would not be able to handle it and the guilt would eat her for the rest of her life.

Maybe that made him soft but … he wanted to keep it buried for as long as he could. He just wanted her to turn to the dark side and help him kill Palpatine, so they could rule the Galaxy as father and daughter.

"I admit, things have changed. _I_ have changed but mistakes were made …" Vader tried to say but Leah harshly cut him off.

"'Mistakes'?! You call … _this _a 'mistake'?" She shook her head in disbelief as she shot him a glare.

"You were a powerful Jedi, a fearless hero, a great husband, a loving _father ..._" She whispered sadly. "... Until YOU turned your back on everything and everyone you had!" She shouted as her sadness turned into anger again. It still had some time for it to become rage.

"The Jedi turned against me. I was betrayed! Forced into the Emperor's hands …"

"NO! Accept responsibility for your own actions! That is the _least_ you can do. _You_ chose the dark side. YOU! No one pushed you. You fell on your own!" She shouted with tears in her eyes, pointing her finger at her father in accusation.

"Yes. And it cost me things I intended to keep." He quietly said when he realized she was saying the truth. He avoided it in the past but he no longer could.

When she heard that, Leah started laughing in irony while crying in sadness. She wanted to stop but it was too ridiculous.

"Cost _you _things? Have you ever thought what your fall cost the people around you? The ones who loved you and the ones you were supposed to love back?!"

"It wasn't my intention to hurt anyone." He said, which was true.

Vader knew he would turn to the dark side but he didn't think he'd have to do the things he did. He was told to kill the Jedi, and he wanted to do it, but not the Younglings. He just wanted to protect his daughter as he had since she was born.

"So it was never your 'intention' to destroy the Jedi Order? To slaughter innocent children? To attack your pregnant wife? To kill your Master and best friend? To try and kill your Padawan? To try and kill me?!"

Vader swallowed hard. It was still hard for him to hear Padme's name. He had killed everyone who dared to mention her name but he couldn't kill the daughter he was trying to win back.

"Palpatine may have Force-drained her to save you but _you_'re the one who put her in that situation." She tiredly said as she didn't care about anything or if her father even knew what really happened.

Vader frowned under his helmet.

What was she talking about? Padme died instantly on Mustafar when Anakin Force-choked her… didn't she? That's what his Master, Darth Sidious, told him. Laetitia and Padme were the first thing he asked about when he woke up 10 years ago and Palpatine lied about what really happened to both of them.

Vader knew his Master wasn't always truthful, but he didn't expect that he would lie about his family and watch as he drowned in guilt and rage as he thought he killed them.

He never feared him. It was the other way around. And now, all he wanted was to kill the menace who has brought nothing but pain into his family. And one day, with his daughter's help, he would.

"_Everyone_ in the entire Galaxy has paid the price in blood and tears for your '_mistake_'!" Leah's shout brought him back to reality. He watched as she pointed her finger at him, accusing him.

"I'm sorry, _dad ..._ but I can't give you what you want." She said, crying the word 'dad'.

Vader froze. His lugs even stopped breathing. He was sure his face was wet from the tears. Her words hurt him more than she thought … more than he thought. They were worse than blades piercing his heart.

For the first time in 10 years, he was regretting the choices he made. _She_ had made him regret the choices he made … but there was no going back.

He could never go back to be the person he used to be. No one would ever even speak to him because he was the most hated man in the Galaxy. If he let himself even think of being Anakin Skywalker again ... he would lose everything he gained in the last 10 years, which was basically nothing.

Ahsoka and Han exchanged a sad and worried look.

They could see that Leah's left hand was bleeding because her nails were ripping through the skin. She was putting herself through too much. The virus process was successfully completed but they both knew better than to disturb them. Ahsoka wasn't even sure if she wanted to speak to her Master again.

"Have you ever thought what your fall cost _me_?" Leah choked out, unable to stop the tears.

"Because of you, I lost _everything_. My Masters, who I may not have liked but still respected. My friends, who were there for me in my hell-life in the Temple. My legion, who I was supposed to take care of but died taking care of me. My mother, who I have not had a happy moment without since she died right in front of me. My father, who I loved more than anyone else and betrayed me." She named everything she had lost, while Vader did nothing but listen.

"Let's be honest. I _have_ lost you. I've lost even myself because I don't know how to live with the darkness I inherited from you and I don't know how to look into my friends' eyes and tell them my father killed theirs ... Not to mention ... my _step-father_." She whispered finally.

Vader listened to his daughter and said nothing, but when she named Kitster, he could only closed his eyes.

A wave of anger ran through him as _his_ daughter called another man her father. But he had to admit, he was more Anakin Skywalker at the moment that Darth Vader. Her words were affecting her.

"The good man who was kind to me, even when my own father wasn't, because he was too busy killing people. He taught me how to see the light even when there wasn't. He did the things you were supposed to do! … And you took him away from me, too." Leah cried out.

Vader was at a loss of words. He had taken so much from her. What could he say? He couldn't even convince himself why he did those things.

"Life with the Jedi was not perfect, but, at least, I thought I had _you_." She cried sadly. Not because of what she said but because of what she was about to do next.

A horrible idea hit her when she named every victim of her father. She wasn't sure if she wanted to break his heart like that but she had to do it ... for Luke.

"Because of you, my mother died and the baby with her. I never got to be a sister. My _sister_ died before she even …" She stopped when she realized she had gone too far but it was only for show.

Vader came out of his sadness bubble and blinked under his helmet when he realized what Leah just slipped out. So he was gonna have another daughter? He killed his unborn daughter?

"Sister?" His voice echoed.

Leah looked nervous. She quickly ended the transmission as she had enough.

* * *

Laetitia took a deep breath to calm herself down. He hands were shaking in terror and pain. She noticed the blood on her left palm.

Ahsoka knew enough to ask. She was crying for half the conversation. When she was feeling that way, she couldn't even imagine what Leah was going through.

"The virus is in. You did it." She tiredly and simply said.

Leah nodded as she put her hand on her chest. She felt like she couldn't breathe. Her heart was beating too fast and her lungs were pressed by an invisible rock.

"You told him 'sister' … but you have a brother. Why …?" Han slowly trailed off.

"I knew that the only way he would stop hoping for the baby to be alive was if he thought I slipped out something when I wasn't in control or too emotional. This way, even if he wants to find Luke, he'll be looking for a girl." She explained slowly and winced in pain as she pressed her chest harder.

Han looked at her in awe. She had just tortured his father to protect her brother. It was both amazing and horrifying.

Leah moaned as her hands trembled. She was always connected to Anakin when he was in pain. It only meant one thing.

That was the amount of pain her father was in.

**Done :(**

* * *

YAY! done and done!

I did my best to make it as emotional as I could. Sorry if it was too long. I didn't want to put it in 2 chapters because then, you'd have lost the mood and I honestly couldn't find an appropriate place for it to end in part 1. I waited a long time to write because I wanted to gather my thoughts and perfect their first conversation. I've wanted to write this since I _had_ the idea of Laetitia.

just to clear a possible misunderstanding, Darth Vader in my story is really dark but he does have his moments of feeling like Anakin. that's how he is when he turned for Laetitia. and later, when Leah meets Yoda again and finds out the truth, she will regret not continuing her conversation with her father because he could have turned back if she hadn't.

oh, by the way, Leah calls Tarkin "Sheeple" as she thinks he's easily led. I found it on the internet and I didn't know what it was. it literally means "people compared to sheep in being docile, foolish, or easily led.". for people who don't know :D

I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter. I look forward to read your reviews of this long-awaited chapter. please be detailed and state what was the best like Laetitia or Vader used.

What did you guys think of their first actual confrontation? was it emotional enough? any tips that could've helped? was Laetitia/Vader confrontation in this chapter better or Ahsoka/Vader in chapters 108 and 109?

:(


	125. Chapter 125

**Guest: **That's a great idea! I'll be sure to include it in the story. "When Everything Changed" will be over right after the Battle of Endor. We will the consequences of the Empire in the sequel. But I will most definitely put it in the sequels. It's an ironic thing for Darth Vader to do. He would, basically, just do what the Jedi always told him to do. No attachments :)

* * *

**Chapter 125**

Laetitia still felt the pain her father was feeling. It was so much that her hands were trembling and she had to lean on the HoloTable to be able to stand.

Mon Mothma, General Dodonna and Luke came in after a while. Luke walked to Leah and pushed her aside.

"Are you alright? I felt something … Like you were in pain." He whispered to her.

Leah pressed her lips together to hide the pain. It was getting a bit better and she had no explanation for why she was feeling agonized for a Sith's agony. Neither for Luke nor for herself.

She just sighed and placed her hand on his shoulder.

"I'm fine." She reassured him softly.

"Well, congratulations, you two. Your plan worked. The virus is in their system. Our squadrons have left and they have not been detected yet. We can only hope they have a chance to be able to pull this off." General Dodonna said.

They all nodded. All they could do was hope but that couldn't do any good with Darth Vader in the picture. Even if he did join the battle later, he was still the Galaxy's best pilot.

"Beeb, did you prep the Comet?" Leah asked her droid.

He rolled into the room and made affirmation noises.

"You wanna go out there?" Luke asked her in surprise and worry.

"Darth Vader is joining the fight. I can feel it. Their scanners may not work but it won't take him that long to figure out what the actual plan was. They may be flying in blind but ... they're still flying." She explained.

"Then our chances have reduced. Vader is a skilled pilot. Our pilots will not stand a chance." Dodonna stated.

"Which is why I'm going to help them. I'm the only one who can outrun him." She sadly said.

Her father taught her everything he knew about flying. He wanted the daughter of the best pilot in the Galaxy to have the best skills. Never in a million years, did either of them think she'd be using those skills against him. She didn't want to do it but she had no choice.

"You coming? It'll be fun." Leah offered Han.

"Sister, you know I'd do anything for you, but I ain't about to get myself killed in a suicide mission." He shrugged.

"So you're leaving?" She tried to hide her disappointment.

"I might hang around to see how things turn out. We'll see."

To change the mood, he said "Tell you what. If you come back, I'll buy you drinks for a month." He smirked.

Leah scoffed. She didn't even drink and he knew that. Which is why he offered it in the first place.

"Now that is something I have to come back for." She sarcastically replied.

"Good! ... May your ... Force be with you ... or whatever." Han uncomfortably said.

"You couldn't have said it more wrong, but thanks." She dryly said.

Everyone in the room chuckled. It was basically routine for Laetitia and Han to go at it. They went back to their position and Leah was left with Luke. She could see and feel how worried he was and yet, he wasn't saying anything. Just like Padme decided not to say anything when Anakin went into battle.

"I'm not going to ask you to stay behind because I know it will be wrong, and that is not the kind of person you are." He said.

Leah was taken by his maturity. He was too wise for someone his age. He shouldn't have to be. He should still be a kid. But Leah didn't know how to be a Skywalker and a kid at the same time.

"Just … remember your promise. You _are_ coming back." Luke pleaded.

She smiled warmly to assure him. Now, she had something to come back for.

"I will. You may not know but I'm the best pilot the Galaxy has ever known. You'll see. We, Skywalkers, have a natural talent for flying." She smirked and left for her Starfighter.

* * *

Laetitia hurried into the battle with BB-8. She could feel the death of other Rebels pilots. They were basically screaming in the Force.

She closed her eyes to focus. It had been a while since she was in this much action. She had not missed that part of wars. The action and danger, yes. The loss of friends and innocents ... not so much.

The battle wasn't going well at all. It was for the first round of the fight, but he second Darth Vader joined in the fight, the Rebels started to lose. He may have been a bit late but he was good and deadly enough to make up for the lost time.

"Gold squadron, Red squadron, this is Little Sky. Does anyone read me?" Leah said in her radio.

"Loud and clear, General." The Gold Leader replied.

"Good to have you with us. Could really use your help." The Red Leader said.

"That's why I'm here." She muttered.

BB-8 made some noises. He sounded like he was complaining about something, which ended with Leah frowning in response.

"Happy beeps, buddy. We've pulled crazier stunts than this. And survived worse!" She ordered him.

She, then, felt her father close by. She couldn't see him, but Leah could feel that he had already killed lots of Rebel pilots and was about to kill even more.

"Happy beeps." Leah muttered directed to herself to calm down as she took deep breaths to focus.

"Red Two, you've picked one up. Watch it!" She warned when she saw it was Vader.

"He's on me tight. I can't shake him. Repeat! I can't shake him." Wedge Antilles replied nervously.

"Hang on. I've got it."

Leah fell in line from behind the Rebel pilot, Wedge Antilles, and fired some warning shots to get Vader off his trail. It worked ... for the moment.

"Thanks, sir."

"No problem. Stay sharp." She shrugged it off but gasped when she saw what happened after.

Darth Vader destroyed the entire Gold squadron in 10 seconds. He really was the best. And as great as Leah was, she couldn't outmatch him. That's not what he was designed for.

"Red squadron, pull out! That is an order! PULL OUT!" Leah shouted in the radio.

She had lost enough. She was not the kind of leader to sacrifice her men for the greater good. She had already failed to take care of her Clone Troopers. She would not make the same mistake again and lose her men at the hands of her father.

And they did. Whoever was alive left by the orders. They knew they had no chance of being the one to do it.

"Red Two, why aren't you leaving?" Leah asked in irritation when she noticed he was still there.

"I'm staying with you, General."

"Wedge, just go." She pushed him and used her 'General' voice.

"You can demote me if we get out of this, sir, but I'm not going anywhere." He firmly said.

Leah chuckled helplessly. He reminded her so much of herself. Righteously stubborn. Willing to do anything to save anyone.

"Alright, then. We're going in full power. That might get them off our backs."

"Copy that."

"Beeb, increase the power." She ordered.

They went closer. She could actually see the spot they were supposed to hit.

Darth Vader and other TIE fighters flew closer to the Starfighter and the X-wing. Laetitia easily dodged the shots but Wedge wasn't so lucky.

"I'm hit!" He nervously said.

"It's fine. Just go back when you can. I'll get their attentions."

"Sir, you won't be able to withstand them all by yourself." He said as he slowly pulled away from the fight.

For whatever reason, the fighters weren't going after him. They were only focused on Leah. As they should have been. She was the real threat. The only one who was a danger to them.

"Thanks for the vote of confidence." She sarcastically said but knew he was right.

She could only hope her father didn't want her dead as much as she thought he would.

* * *

Laetitia lost two TIE fighters that were on her tail. Now, there was only Darth Vader, the best pilot in the Galaxy.

She noticed the canons of the Death Star were focused on her. She was their target. Somehow, she had the feeling that Grand Moff Sheeple was behind that.

"Uh, guys? The Death Star has found a target. I guess I'm toast." She said, not knowing if anyone heard her. Her comms and radio were out not long after she joined the battle.

She kept moving around to not give them a clear and frozen target. It was stupid and helpless, but she had to buy herself some time.

Vader readied his canons to fire a shot to blast the Comet's wing and stop the pilot. He didn't want to kill her. Just hit the Comet and capture his daughter. He was about to get what he wanted but he was interrupted when deadly shots were fired at him.

Leah turned around in the Comet and saw the Millennium Falcon joining the fight from another direction.

"YAHOO!" Han shrieked in the radio.

Leah laughed out of relief. For a second there, she thought she was gone and was about to join Obi-wan and Qui-gon.

"Just couldn't resist, could you? Thought 'you ain't about to get myself killed in a suicide mission'." Leah told Han.

"Well, I changed my mind. You're all clear, Princess. Let's just blow this thing up and go home."

"Copy that." She smiled but noticed Darth Vader's shuttle went off track and fell down into oblivion.

In that moment, she couldn't stop herself from worrying about her father. Even if he had hurt her, even if she had hurt him, he was still her father. She was just sad that he didn't _act_ like her father.

She pulled herself together and went for the target. It was a small hole.

_How could I possibly do it?_

She was unsure of her skills. What if she targeted wrong and everyone died because of her ... again? What if more Rebels died if she missed?

_Remember, Little, you're a Skywalker. Flying is as easy to you as swimming is to a Mon Calamari._

Leah was suddenly reminded of what her father always used to tell her. It was like their secret mantra. Whenever she felt weak, Anakin would say that to her.

She took a deep breath, trusted her instincts and fired.

* * *

Laetitia closed her eyes, afraid to see if the fire shots went in or not. They did. She actually made the shot!

The Death Star blew up and everyone in it died.

"Great shot, sister! That was one in the million!" Han praised her happily but Leah felt different.

She knew she was supposed to be happy but she wasn't. Well, she was … but … she felt the death of everyone she had just killed. The people that didn't have a choice and didn't deserve to die.

This was war. It wasn't funny. It wasn't a game. People died. People with complex lives who had a life aside from the Empire.

She felt sick and stopped herself from crying. She felt bad that she was feeling bad for the enemy.

"Let's just go home." She quietly said.

_"You have a big heart, Laetitia … one that bleeds even for the enemy. That is the one thing that differs you from the Empire … and your father_." She heard Qui-gon say.

**Done :)**


	126. Chapter 126

**Chapter 126**

Laetitia landed the Comet in the parking zone of the Rebel Base on Yavin 4. She was surrounded by a lot of people. All congratulating her on destroying the Death Star.

"Laetitia!" A voice between them shouted. Leah recognized it immediately.

It was Luke. He ran to her and hugged her tightly out of relief.

"I felt something in the Force. Like something was happening to you." He worriedly said.

"I'm fine, Lukie. I'm here, aren't I?" She reassured him.

"Princess!" Han ran to her as he and Chewie joined them.

Leah squealed and held her friend. He swung her around happily.

"I knew you'd join in." She told him as she smacked him in the shoulder.

"Well, I wasn't gonna let you get all the credit and take all the reward." He smirked as he put his hand on her head and ruffled her hair.

Leah laughed in annoyance and shot him a look with her hair all messed up.

Luke smiled and hugged his sister again. They were the last two Skywalkers in the Galaxy, seeing their father didn't take the family name. They would stick together no matter what.

"You don't even have a scratch on your Comet." Han stated.

"Well, I'm just that good of a pilot. Flying is as easy to a Skywalker …" Leah proudly said but was interrupted.

"… As swimming is to a Mon Calamari." Ahsoka finished her sentence with a smile as she joined them.

"Now I know why Master kept saying that around you. It was always weird because there were no other Skywalkers in the Galaxy."

"Yeah. Guess he wanted to motivate his secret daughter in any way he could." Leah snipped.

"What do you mean 'secret'?" Luke asked.

Leah paused. She didn't know what to say. Luke probably didn't know of the Jedi Code and she wasn't about to have the awkward conversation in front of everyone. That she wasn't allowed to call her father 'dad' in public or else, they both would have been thrown out of the Order.

"Tiny Ti, Mon Mothma wants to see you." Ahsoka saved her.

* * *

In the Command Center, Senator Mon Mothma was waiting for Laetitia and Ahsoka as they walked in.

"Congratulations are in order, General. You have done the Galaxy a great service." She stated happily.

"That's why I joined the Rebellion. To help people. Besides, it wasn't just me. Luke's idea is what gave us the time we needed. And I wouldn't have made it out alive without Han." Leah said with modesty.

"That is why they will each be presented with Medals of Bravery. We will hold a ceremony to mourn the loss of Senator Bail Organa and every Alderaanian we have suffered." Mon Mothma said sadly in the end.

Leah sighed out of sadness. It was her fault. Or that's how she felt, and she was too stubborn to change her mind.

"I'm sorry … I should've warned him when I knew the Death Star was near Alderaan. I let my personal feelings about the Senator get in the way." She quietly said out of guilt.

"Do not blame yourself. Senator Organa wouldn't want you to. What happened with Alderaan was a tragedy … out of everyone's hand."

Leah looked down. She knew Mon Mothma was right but she couldn't help blame herself. It was in her personality.

"Anyway, that's not why I wanted to see you. From the time you decided to join us, I have come to realize that a united front is what is required. Hope is our weapon but it will not win battles for us. The Rebel Alliance has the right idea, but we lack leadership." Mothma paused as she glanced at Ahsoka.

She nodded, which only made Leah be confused more. She looked from one woman to the other, not understanding what was happening.

"I believe we have found the leader we need to really make a stand against the Empire."

"I believe so, too." Ahsoka agreed, smiling.

Leah frowned and looked at them both with puzzlement when she suddenly realized what she meant.

"You mean … You want me to …" She trailed off in shock.

"Become the Leader of the Alliance to restore the Republic. Be the Leader we need. Now that we've lost Senator Organa, there is an empty position in the Alliance High Command. We believe that a Council is needed but the Alliance needs two Leader, one involved in politics and one in military, fighting for us. We have taken it into a vote and come to the decision of making you that other Leader the Alliance needs. You will have power to make decisions alone when there is no time to discuss them with the Council. Your mother helped build this organization and you were meant to lead." She explained proudly.

Leah was speechless. They didn't know what they were asking her to do. The last time she was a leader of something was when she was promoted to be the General of the 502nd legion. And they all died right in front of her ... because she wasn't worthy.

"I … I appreciate you thinking me worthy to lead the Rebellion. You have no idea what it means to me. But … I'm not sure I'm the right person to do it."

"Why not?" Ahsoka replied.

"You're a natural General. A born leader. You always have been. You have experience, skill, charisma, modesty. You have always made the right decision, even if it meant destroying your life, even when there _wasn't_ a right decision to make. You don't let personal feelings cloud your leadership … Not only that, you know our … _enemy_ … better than anyone." She said uncomfortably.

Laetitia knew exactly what she was talking about. She was Anakin's daughter. While she may not consider Darth Vader Anakin, that didn't make it any less true that she knew him the best. That was the one good thing out of it and no one else had that capability. Not even Ahsoka.

"General Tano told me about Lord Vader's identity and your brother … Luke Lars." Mothma said carefully.

Leah blinked when she heard that and shot Ahsoka a glare in betrayal. How could she have told someone else what she hand't told anyone? Why didn't she let her know and ask for her opinion?

"You do not need to be alarmed. I have not told anyone of this … predicament, and nor will I. I only wanted to tell you how sorry I am that you have to go through this." Mon Mothma sincerely said.

Laetitia looked at her with appreciation. If anyone in the Rebellion had to know, it was Mon Mothma. She was the only Senator she trusted. And she didn't trust any politician.

"I accept your offer. I hope I won't fail you." She finally said.

Mothma gasped in happiness. She didn't expect Padme's daughter to change her mind, no matter what anyone did.

"I know you will not."

"But I have a condition." Leah added.

"Of course you do." Ahsoka muttered.

"I will be the Leader of the Rebellion only if you be the leader who's dealing with politics. I don't trust politicians, but I _do_ trust you."

Ahsoka nodded in agreement. Both girls looked at the Senator, waiting for an answer.

Mon Mothma took a moment to think about this. She still needed the Council's opinion to go through with this, but Laetitia being the Leader was more important. Besides, the Council would agree. She was already the Commander-in-Chief. She had the support of the Rebellion.

"You can count on my help, General Skywalker, Leader of the Rebel Alliance."

Ahsoka smiled proudly and glanced at Leah, who was trying to hide her smile. She couldn't deny that despite all the nervousness, she was happy that everyone trusted her with such a big responsibility.

* * *

After the day she had, Laetitia left to be in her room. She still needed to get ready for the Royal Award Ceremony but she just needed to close her eyes for a second to rest.

She lied down on her bed and stared at the ceiling. She was deep in her thoughts. The last thing she remembered being in the battle was that Darth Vader's shuttle crashed and he was nowhere to be seen.

What if he crash-landed somewhere and needed help? What if he didn't crash and just exploded in the falling? What if he did survive but was better left dead?

After failing his 'Master', there was no way he would not be in trouble. He made Darth Sidious lose his long-awaited weapon and he did not deal with loss like a normal person would.

She shook her head to push down all her feelings.

_Why do you even care about him? For the 1,000__th__ time, he is not your father. He cut off your hand, tried to kill Ahsoka, did kill Obi-wan and tortured Luke. He even tried to destroy your Starfighter and cause you to crash. Stop thinking about him!_

"No matter how many times you repeat that, you can never force yourself to believe it." A voice said, breaking the silence in the room.

Leah jumped up in annoyance. After 4 years, she still hadn't gotten used to Qui-gon just appearing out of the blue, looking blue.

"You sure you're not doing this on purpose? You had 4 years to learn how to be less freaky. Yet, you didn't learn a thing. Either you're a really crappy student or just want to jump-start my heart twice a day." She sarcastically stated.

Qui-gon smiled and looked down. He could feel she still had complicated feelings about him and lying to her. But she was talking to him. That was ... good. Or better than before.

"I understand that you do not want to talk to me. You feel betrayed after I …"

"Thank you." Leah suddenly said, which caused him to blink in surprise.

"Pardon me?"

"If it wasn't for you … If you hadn't warned me about Luke, things might've gone a lot worse than they did. Yes, you lied to me … But you also helped save my brother. So I guess we're good." She softly said.

Qui-gon didn't know what to say. She was not one to forgive easily, if at all. He helped her deal with all the negative feelings she had, but this was unexpected. The again, as Han liked to put it, Laetitia had 'a Bantha-sized heart'.

"I simply did my duty as your Master. And as my apprentice, you have made me proud." He proudly said.

Leah smiled weakly. She didn't feel that way. She went straight to the point. She needed to know what happened to Obi-wan after Darth Vader killed him on the Death Star.

"Is he with you? ... Obi-wan?" She choked out.

Qui-gon smiled sadly. His former apprentice became one with the Force as soon as he was killed. It was good to have him with him.

"He is … And he wants me to tell you that he is glad that you and Luke are alright."

Leah scoffed slightly. Even in death, Obi-wan was still worried about her. He died to save her and Luke. Despite the fact that she was still mad at him, she couldn't not let him off the hook for that.

"Can I talk to him?"

"You will … when the time is right. I suppose congratulations are in order." Qui-gon said to change the subject.

Leah chuckled. She had to get used to being the Leader of the Rebel Alliance. It was still weird. She only hoped she wouldn't anyone down as she did with her Clone Troopers.

"Yeah. Well, like Ahsoka said, I am the only one who can ever beat them. So …"

"That is not what I was talking about." He interrupted her.

Leah frowned in confusion and demanded an explanation.

"The Gray Jedi Council has reached a decision. After the Royal Award Ceremony for Luke and Han, the Force ghosts will hold a private ceremony to promote you to the rank of _Gray Master_." He proudly said.

Leah's jaw dropped and she was sure that she passed out of shock.

**Done :)**


	127. Chapter 127

Thank you for your reviews, everyone! they are sooo encouraging!

enjoy this chapter ;)

* * *

**Chapter 127**

Laetitia, Ahsoka, Mina, Lux, Rex and everyone else were waiting for the heroes of the Rebellion, Han and Luke.

Since Luke had the idea that started the battle, he was being given a medal, as well. Mon Mothma was already planning to give him, but Leah asked her to do something to cheer him up. He had been through a lot. A 10-year-old could use a break after what he went through.

Leah smiled when she saw Luke and Han walk into the hall with Mon Mothma at the end, waiting for them. He was wearing a yellow jacket and was trying so hard to hide his happiness, but a smile didn't leave his face.

Han was also trying to hide his true feelings that didn't appear much. He was now the hero of the Rebellion who helped win the Battle of Yavin and destroy the Death Star. There was a time when he laughed at the idea of being a Rebel. Now, he was the hero of the Rebellion.

Mon Mothma presented both of them with medals of Bravery. They turned around and people started clapping for them.

Luke could feel the pride his sister felt. He smiled and glanced at her.

Leah finally understood what her father felt when he watched her Knighting Ceremony. Luke wasn't her child but she loved him so much that she was proud for his success. It was a natural feeling.

Luke and Han walked down from the aisle and stood next to their friends.

Leah whispered an "I'm proud of you" to Luke. He half-turned to his sister and smiled. It meant a lot to him that his sister was proud of him.

Their attention was back to Mon Mothma, who was now sad. It was a happy event but it came with great price. The entire Alderaan was gone. Every single being, every human, everyone and everything was destroyed.

By the Death Star. By the Empire. By the Emperor. By ... Darth Vader.

"Let us take a moment to honor the lost souls of Alderaan. To honor Viceroy Bail Organa and Queen Breha Organa. May they forever be remembered." Mon Mothma sadly stated.

Leah, Luke and every Rebel present in the hall looked down and respected and mourned them with a minute of silence. They remembered what he had done for them.

It was a great loss.

* * *

After the Royal Award Ceremony, when Han and Luke received their medals and the people of Alderaan were mourned, the time for Leah's ceremony to be promoted to a Master and the Leader of the Rebellion came.

The hall was dark but not pitch black. Laetitia walked down to the aisle. She looked and saw the Founding Seven. The Gray Jedi Masters, Knights and a Padawan in the Force. All of which had been killed by Darth Vader and his Master.

There were a lot of Gray Jedi Leah didn't recognize or even heard of but she did recognize the Kage.

Kage was the status of leading the Gray Jedi Order since they didn't believe in Grand Masters. They had the title but they didn't necessarily lead the Order.

The Kage was Leor Danal. He was the same species Yoda was and even looked like he did. According to the Archives Leah gathered and made with the help of Qui-gon, he was the founding member of the Gray Jedi Order and a powerful and wise Gray Grand Master.

Leah walked up to the aisle and knelt on the ground. No non-Force-sensitive could see the Force ghosts, so everyone except Luke, Ahsoka and Mina were kind of confused with the next part.

For them, nothing was happening because they couldn't see anything.

Leah looked down in respect and a bit of coldness. She earned her title by killing a thousand people. She would never forget that. She couldn't forget that.

She was sort of happy that she was feeling guilty for killing Imperial officers on the Death Star. It proved to her that she could still distinguish the right thing from the wrong thing. Something she was extremely worried about when she used the dark side.

"Start, you shall." Leor Danal said. He even sounded like Yoda.

"There must be both dark and light. I will do what I must to keep the balance, as the balance is what holds all life. There is no good without evil, but evil must not be allowed to flourish. There is passion, yet peace. Serenity, yet emotion. Chaos, yet order. I am a wielder of the flame. A champion of balance. I am a guardian of life ... I am a Gray Jedi." Laetitia repeated the Gray Jedi Code.

Leor Danal grabbed Leah's white lightsaber and ignited it. Everyone in the room gasped since they didn't know what was actually happening. For them, nothing was. You had to be a trained Force-sensitive to be able to see and talk to the Force ghosts.

He placed in on her shoulder. Leah could feel the warmth on her body.

"By the right of the Founding Seven, by the will of the Force, I dub thee Gray Jedi, Master of the forgotten Gray Jedi Order. May you stay within your teachings and train the next generation of the Gray Jedi Order. Lose your way, do not, and balance in the Force, always find ." Leor Danal announced. Even the way he spoke was like Yoda. The literal backward way of putting the words!

The Ceremony was over but no one disappeared. They still had something they wanted to say.

"You are like tempered steel, purposeful and razor-keen. Always, you shall be in the front rank. A burning brand to your enemies. A brilliant fire to your friends. Yours is a restless life and, never, shall you know peace. Though you shall be blessed for the peace that you bring to others. Take comfort in the fact that. Though you stand tall and alone, others take shelter in the shadow that you cast." One of the Gray Masters stated sadly.

Leah took a second to understand what she just heard. The Ceremony was over, so why did they say something extra? What did it mean?

_"You shall never know peace?" What the hell?_

Laetitia stood up and watched as every Gray Jedi disappeared. She didn't get a chance to ask them what they meant and she couldn't. Not in front of all the Rebels.

She turned to Qui-gon who was still there. Her face begged for an explanation but he didn't say anything. He just put on a proud-and-yet-sad smile on his face. It was like he was happy that she was a Master but sad for her fate and what she had to do.

His smile reminded Leah of Anakin. Speaking of him, she wanted him to be there. She remembered how happy and proud he was for her when she was knighted to be a Jedi Knight. She didn't think about being a Master much but she imagined he would be there, with Obi-wan, Plo Koon and Shaak Ti, but he wasn't. None of them were.

Now that she was a Master, she honestly didn't see the big deal about it. Anakin not being given the rank of Master was one of the reasons he distrusted the Jedi Council and turned to the dark side. She knew it was mostly the respect the title came with, but still. He was so upset.

She turned around. Every Rebel clapped for her and hurrahed for their new Leader. Leah didn't react at all and just looked around.

She was worried for herself and the life she had ahead of her. She didn't have time to think about what that Gray Master told her but she could feel it was horrible. Like she would have to do something she would regret for the rest of her life, but it would protect the others.

Both that Gray Master and Bendu made her be sure that her suffering was just beginning.

_As if being the daughter of the most hated man in the Galaxy isn't suffering enough._

She saw her friends down there. Mina was jumping in the air and Ahsoka was smiling in happiness.

Leah let out a soft chuckle when she saw them. They were her family now. She decided to let it go for now but she had to get to the bottom of it. She felt like it was important.

* * *

After the victory they had, the Rebels held a small party to loosen the mood around the Base. There was some drinking involved but it wasn't enough to get anyone drunk, in case of an emergency.

Laetitia found Ahsoka, Lux, Rex, Han, Chewie and Luke and walked to them. She decided to keep what the Masters told her to herself. At least, for now. Even _she_ couldn't ruin the mood like that.

"Congratulations, _Master_. I am so proud of you." Ahsoka happily said as she pulled Leah into a hug.

Leah smiled in appreciation and softly broke the hug.

"Here." Han offered her a glass of Corellian wine from his personal stock.

"You know how to drink?" Rex asked surprised.

"Well, if there is one thing Han Solo taught me, it's how to drink." She smirked and took the cup.

"You do realize this has no effect on me, right?" She asked Han.

"Just drink it."

"Why would it not affect you?" Luke asked.

"My midi-chlorians …" She started but saw the puzzled look on her brother's face. He had no idea what midi-chlorians were. She had a long way with Luke.

"Um … I'm basically too powerful in the Force. The Jedi can control if they want to get drunk or not but even if I want to, I can't get drunk." She chuckled wryly.

If drinking was a solution, she would drink herself to death to numb all the feelings.

"Yep! I'm 15. My drinking days haven't even begun and they're already finished." She stated.

"Hey, be grateful. If you ask me, it's awesome." Han seriously said.

"That's because you drink alcohol every hour. It's a vitamin for you. I don't get how you can still get drunk." Leah joked seriously.

"It's a gift." He proudly said.

They all laughed and rose their cups to each other. It had been a while since they were all happy.

"To the Death Star gone." Ahsoka said.

"To my first day as a handsome Rebel pilot." Han smirked.

"To Laetitia becoming a Master and the Leader." Rex said for Leah.

"To Palpatine having a bad day." Leah dryly said, which caused everyone to agree.

"Ooh!"

"Nice!"

"True."

"I wish I could see his face right now."

"Yeah. You and me both." Leah muttered.

"So sorry to hear that. Can we give him our best?" Luke snipped.

Leah smiled. He was definitely Anakin's son and her brother. Snippy and sarcastic.

"Ha! I'm sure that will make his day even brighter. Let's drink." She said as they all drank.

Luke only rose his cup but didn't drink since he was only 10 years old. Leah took his cup and drank it for him.

She suddenly gasped when she realized something.

"Oh!"

"What is it?" Luke asked worriedly.

"I didn't get to say goodbye to Sheeple!" Leah cried childishly with irritation in her voice.

"To what?"

Everyone frowned in confusion but Ahsoka caught on.

"No! No way! You didn't!" She said. Still, everyone was confused.

Leah squealed with her mouth open and shook her head repeatedly.

"You did?! Oh! You're my best friend for life!" Ahsoka shrieked happily as she hugged Leah tightly.

"I thought I already was."

"Wait, whose death are we happy about?" Han asked.

"Tarkin! My least favorite Governor." Leah said as she broke the hug.

"Wait. He stayed on the Death Star? He's dead?" Luke asked eagerly. He hated Tarkin more than he hated Vader.

"Yeah! And I didn't get to throw that in his face. I know he's dead, but still!"

"I can't believe I couldn't punch him at least once!" Ahsoka cried out.

"Oh! I was way ahead of you, buddy. After you left, I kinda ... Force-choked him and asked him to stop messing with me and my people." Leah said.

Ahsoka made an appreciative expression on her face. She knew Laetitia could use the dark side without losing control and turning into a Sith. And she had witnessed her use Force-choke in front of her, but she never killed someone with it. Not like her father did.

"You did that for me?"

"It did feel good." Leah admitted.

"Aw!"

"I get what he did to me and everyone else in the Galaxy, but what did he do to you guys?" Luke wondered.

"Well, he sorta … put his foot on Ahsoka's Lekku?" Leah said unsurely, which earned her a smack from Ahsoka. She couldn't use 'tail'.

Everyone laughed and continued to enjoy their victory.

**Done :)**

* * *

I know my story doesn't have too many happy moments but I wanted them to have a celebration. they deserved it.

what'd you think of it?

ooh, ooh! what do you guys think what that Master meant when she told Laetitia all those things about her?

:)


	128. Chapter 128

7 reviews for the previous chapter. That's a new number. Thank you everyone!

**Guest: **Thank you! You have no idea how happy it makes me to hear that! Wow, since chapter 10. 'Loyal Reader' indeed! I'm flattered :))

**princesselsaamidala21:** I was actually a bit confused about that myself. Luke is 10 years old when the Battle of Yavin happens, so if we want to keep the dates intact, he was born on 10 BBY and Laetitia on 15 BBY. But that's a bit too weird, since he should be born on 17 BBY and she on 21 BBY (with the age difference). I don't know what to do about this one. Sorry. Let me know what you think is better to do. The best thing to do is to not over-think about it. It'll just hurt our brains :D

**Guest: **Ha ha! Well, we'll see Darth Vader and Darth Sidious' point of view in the next chapter, I think? Or the chapter after that. Anyway, I've added a scene about Sidious' reaction to the destruction of his precious Death Star. It's basically a whole chapter ... Also, what do you mean by 'Aluminum Falcan'? Did I mistype 'Millennium Falcon' somewhere? If so, tell me so I can fix it :)

**Valecroft:** What do you mean she's like Steve Rogers? In what way are you talking about? I'm a bit confused :D

* * *

**Chapter 128**

After the victory party was over, everyone went back to their room to rest. They deserved that. They hit Palpatine pretty hard. They knew he would hit back as soon as he could and as strong as he could, but they didn't let that ruin their mood.

Laetitia led Luke to his new room in the Rebel Base. There wasn't anything besides a bed and a closet.

"I know it's not much, but at least in here, you'll be safe." Leah said.

"It's fine as long as we're together." Luke reassured his sister.

"You met R2 on Tatooine, right?" She said as she pointed at the astromech.

"Yeah. Uncle Owen and I bought him but he ran off." He said with a hint in his tone.

R2 beeped something but Luke didn't understand. He didn't understand droid language. That would have to change. It was a necessity as a Skywalker.

"Well, he's yours now. He's been in the family more than I have been, since before I was born. He's family and a true friend. He was even there when mom and dad got married. He'll be taking care of you. Okay, buddy?" She asked as she turned to the white and blue astromech.

Beep beep.

Luke smiled. His sister was really close to droids. Unusually close. He had a feeling it had something to do with their genetics.

"Can I ask you something?" He suddenly asked.

"Yeah. What is it?" Leah said as she was only half-listening and playing with the astromech.

"Why did you hide who I am? When that General asked my name, I was about to say 'Skywalker', but you said 'Lars' for me ... Why?" He carefully asked.

Leah sighed. She didn't know how to answer that. She hadn't even decided whether to tell Luke the truth about Anakin and Vader or not. She wanted to tell him so badly. She didn't want there to be any secrets between them. But she also didn't know how he would take it. Being tortured by your father?

"Luke, it's complicated."

"Can you un-complicate it, so a rookie like me understands?" He suggested.

The boy was definitely stubborn like his parents and sister.

"There may come a time that … people would hate you for being a Skywalker. Our father was a great man but he had a ... _complicated_ life. Being Anakin Skywalker's children … it's not always an honor. It mostly feels like a curse … one I don't wanna force upon you." She vaguely said, which caused Luke to deepen his confused frown.

Leah was talking about when people found out the truth about what really happened to Anakin and how he became Darth Vader. As much as she wanted that to stay hidden, she knew truths would find a way to come out of the shadows. And it would be the trigger people needed to harass her and her brother. They would be blamed for what their father had done, no matter how many good deeds they did for the Alliance.

Leah would take all the insults and harassment the people gave her. She would gladly accept them as that was part of her duty as his child. But not Luke. He deserved better.

"Look, I'll tell you about it later, but right now … I'm not ready to. So please don't ask until I'm ready to tell you." She softly begged.

Luke wanted to press to find out more but he could see how much Leah was suffering. He didn't want to do that to her. She was the only family he had left.

"Okay. I'll wait for you to tell me, then."

Leah smiled. He reminded her so much of their mother. He was stubborn but he let go when he could see he was hurting someone with his actions.

* * *

"I wanna tell you something, and I have no idea how you'll react, but I wanna tell you." Luke said nervously.

"What is it?" Laetitia asked worriedly.

"I heard from Ahsoka that you don't like politicians …" He started.

"Yeah. I hate 'em."

"Well, how would you feel about … being the sister of … a politician?" He carefully said and closed his eyes to not see Leah's reaction.

Leah's jaw dropped. He didn't just have Padme's personality., or her height. He also shared her interest in politics. It was ... eerie. Very scary. Unimaginable to think of. She hated politicians more than her dad did. Palpatine was a politician and look what he turned out to be!

_If only dad was there to see this!_

"Um … Well, I will have you know that our mother was a great Senator. And I have a few Senator friends." Leah finally broke the silence.

"Really? Mom was a Senator?" Luke eagerly asked. He didn't know anything about his mother. Not even her name, much less what she did or what she looked like.

"Yeah. I'll tell you all about her later." She smiled.

"But why?" She suddenly asked, which caused Luke to look at her with puzzlement.

"Why would you want to be a Senator? Politics is so cruel. It can easily turn an innocent into guilty or vice versa. It cost mom her life ... Power is a heavy burden. With it, comes great danger and you could lose your life in a blink of an eye. So why are you interested in it when it's like it?"

Luke sighed to prepare an answer. Though he was still ignorant of the true meaning of politics, he still wanted to give it a try.

"That's exactly why I wanna become one. I'm from Tatooine. I don't know much about life outside it, but I do know that the Galaxy needs people who stand up for others. Like you said, politics is so cruel and a lot of bad things can happen easily … So I wanna be someone who can correct people's mistakes and make sure no cruelty comes out of it." He maturely said.

Leah just listened to her brother as he spoke. He was so much like their mother. Their ideals … what they stood for … they were the same. They even went into a mood when they were giving a speech or fighting for what they believed in.

"I've always wanted to be a Senator but uncle Owen wouldn't let me. He thought it was too dangerous. Now, it's too late." He sadly said.

Palpatine dissolved the Imperial Senate a few days before the Battle of Yavin. They had been powerless since the fall of the Republic but still. It was a bold move. The Senate, Imperial or Republic or even the Separatist, was an important part of any community.

"Maybe not." Leah muttered.

"What do you mean?"

"Well, you know Mon Mothma, right? She's a Senator. One of mom's closest friends and one of the politicians I actually trust. I can ask her to teach you what you wanna know." She suggested.

Luke almost jumped out of his seat from happiness. He didn't know there were Senators between his friends.

"And there is Ahsoka's husband, Lux Bonteri. He's also a Senator and family. He can show you a few tricks." She continued.

Luke blinked. He had no idea he was surrendered by that many Senators.

"You may not be able to be in the Senate now, but when the Empire is gone, the Senate Court will be re-established. You can be trained for that time."

She didn't like putting Luke in danger but he should be able to do what he wanted. It was his life. She, of all people, wouldn't be the one to tell him what he should do with it. And if he ever needed protecting, that was what Leah was there for. No one would dare to hurt her little brother. Not while she was alive.

Luke happily hugged his sister tightly.

"Thank you! Thank you! Thank you." He repeated.

Leah chuckled and hugged him back. She didn't need to reach the Force to know he was truly happy. She broke the hug and got serious.

"Remember, power resides where men believe it resides. It's a trick. A shadow on the wall. And a very small man can cast a shadow ten times larger than him. That's how sensitive the power is." She warned him in seriousness. She was really scared because she knew how much power hurt their family.

"If you feel that way, then why are you letting me be near it?" Luke asked in confusion.

"I don't tell you what you do or don't. That's up to you. But I'll make sure that whatever you choose, you'll be safe. That's my job." Leah said.

Luke shook his head in understanding and amazement. She was worried about him but loved him maturely to let him do what he what he wanted. He was happy to have her in his life.

"Go to bed. We'll start your training tomorrow at 9. Don't be late." Laetitia said as she stood up.

"Training? Jedi training? I thought I was gonna be a Senator." He asked, confused.

"Well, that's your _job_. You still have to deal with the family heirloom. The Force. You are almost as powerful as I am. And with great power ..."

"Comes great responsibility?" Luke suggested because that was usually what came next after that.

"... Comes a ton of weird crap that you're not prepared to deal with!" She bluntly said.

Luke's eyes popped out of his head in surprise. He had to hold back his laughter. He did not expect that.

"That sounds like something Han would say."

"I spend too much time with him. But you'll find his simple comments and jokes show the bitter truth." Leah said, chuckling herself.

"Anyway, you won't have to learn to a professional level, but I will teach you the basics. That way, the Emperor and Darth Vader can't find you. That's all I care about."

Luke nodded in understanding. He was finally having the life he wanted since he was a child. A family who loved him, a job he loved, being strong and using the gift he had.

For the first time in a long time, he was really happy.

"My room is the door next to you. If you need me, I'll be there." Leah said as she left, so they could both get some sleep.

**Done :)**

* * *

This was chapter 128. hope you guys enjoyed it. I know nothing important happened but they still needed to talk about these things.

For those who've forgotten, Luke will be the politician in the family with Padme, since there is no Leia. I didn't like it very much but it's better than no Senator. The Skywalker children pair should be one Jedi and one Senator. But don't worry. For now, he'll be like 70% Senator, 30% Jedi. But after a while, he'll be 50-50. You'll see.

Spoiler alert, he'll still lose a hand to his father and officially join the Skywalker family ;P


	129. Chapter 129

Hi, guys. I just wanted to let you know that I've decided to change something in the story. Laetitia will have had a Battalion instead of a Legion. It makes more sense. I've thought about it a lot and come to this conclusion. I'm sorry for the change. I will make the changes to the previous chapters. Won't make any more previous changes. Promise :)

Also, my school is starting from tomorrow and I've run out of pre-written chapters. I've written some drafts, here and there, but I won't have time to work on them and make them as good as they are now. So from August 19th, I will update new chapters on **Saturdays** and **Wednesdays**. I'm sorry I won't be able to do it more frequently. It's my last year in high school and the final year is sooo hard :(

**princesselsaamidala21:** I also think that's for the best. But Luke is still 10 and Laetitia 15 years old.

**Guest:** I just watched the video on "Aluminum Falcon" on YouTube. It was hilarious! I think that's sorta accurate in what will happen in this chapter :D

**Valecroft:** Oh, right! Yeah. She is definitely like Steve Rogers in getting drunk :D

* * *

**Chapter 129**

_On Coruscant_

Darth Vader and Thexan were walking to the Throne room that used to be the Jedi Temple. He had been rescued by other TIE fighters once his shuttle was knocked off course by the Millennium Falcon.

He had been rescued but that was for now. He knew what was awaiting him and he could do nothing but to accept it. Sidious was nothing if not sadistic. Vader knew that. He'd seen what he had done to the Galaxy in 10 years and even before that.

He entered the room and saw his Master, Emperor Sheev Palpatine or Darth Sidious.

His expression couldn't be read. He was as cold and emotionless as a stone. Even more, it that was possible. All the fake warm feelings Palpatine used to have for Anakin disappeared the second he became his apprentice. Sidious kept calling him 'friend', but they both know it was more of a threat.

Darth Vader knelt on the ground, waiting for the punishment he knew was going to happen, and bracing himself for it.

Thexan just stood aside and bowed to his father. He, too, was bracing himself. He was not afraid of death but if Palpatine found out he was the one who sent the plans of the Death Star to the Rebellion, to Laetitia …

This time was different for both of them. Vader couldn't let his guard down, even when he was being tortured with the worst pain in the Galaxy, because then, he'd let his Master know about his daughter. He had to protect Leah. It was the only thing he wanted to do since she was born. And that protective feeling was increased after the tensed conversation he had with her.

Darth Sidious didn't acknowledge him and merely rose from his seat, leaving Vader on the floor.

"You disappoint me, my friend." He coldly started.

Vader remained silent. The only sound heard from him was his mechanical breathing of Coo Pah.

"I have received word, Lord Vader, of the destruction of the Death Star at the hands on _the Rebel fleet_." He spat the last words.

He paused and turned to Vader who was still kneeling on the ground.

"Rise." He demanded coldly and Vader rose.

"If I am not mistaken, it was your responsibility to procure and return the mysteriously stolen plans. It appears you have failed. You have disappointed me." He hissed.

Vader knew better than to apologize. He knew his Master would not want to hear apologies or else, his punishment would be more severe.

"I am aware of my failure, Master." He simply said.

Thexan closed his eyes and tried to look away. It was gonna happen. Watching his father torture his Master was torture for him as well. That was the reason why Sidious kept Thexan in the room when he was dealing with Vader. He wanted to punish both of them. After all, pain was the ways of the Sith.

After 10 years, it had not been getting easier.

Everyone braced themselves for what they thought would happen. Nothing happened.

"Very well. You will receive due punishment later."

Vader blinked under his helmet. That was ... kind of him, which was even more disturbing.

"Thexan … leave us." Palpatine coldly ordered his son.

"Father …" He tried to say but he was harshly interrupted.

"NOW!" He barked at his son.

* * *

After Thexan left the room, Darth Sidious and Darth Vader were left alone.

Palpatine was someone who liked to humiliate in public. So why did he dismiss the guards and his son? Something was going on.

"I felt a disturbance in the Force." Sidious said, which caught Vader off guard.

_Did he already find out about Laetitia? Did Tarkin tell him before he died?_

"Kenobi." He hissed to his apprentice's relief of it not being 'Laetitia'.

"He was on the Death Star. I killed him." Vader said.

There was no reaction from his Master. No relief, no 'well done'. Nothing. Not that Vader was expecting something like that from his Master. That would be ... unlikely of him.

He was worried about something else. Vader could feel it.

"I would like to know about the Rebel pilot who managed to destroy the Death Star." He demanded, testing his apprentice.

Vader swallowed hard under his helmet and tried to act normal. He didn't want to be forced to kill Leah but if Palpatine found out, he would want her killed because he knew Laetitia would kill him even if she turned to the dark side. That anger would only grow for him.

"He was someone with the Force." Vader lied.

"'_He_'? From what I gathered, it was a 'she', Lord Vader. But surely you were aware of that. After all, did _she_ not almost kill you ... 4 times?" Sidious asked, waiting to blow at him.

Vader didn't know what to do. He couldn't let him know about Laetitia. Technically, he already did, but if Sidious knew that Vader knew, he would kill Leah openly in public and doubt his doubtful loyalties of Vader.

"I will hunt her down and show her what it means to …"

"Are you saying you are capable of killing your own daughter, my friend?" Palpatine calmly cut him off, while his voice was full of hatred and anger.

Vader closed his eyes and sighed. It was too late. There was nothing he could do for his daughter now.

"Master …"

"Give me some credit, Lord Vader. I am aware you know of the Skywalker brat being alive. I have known for a year!" He barked angrily at him.

Vader didn't say anything and lowered his head. He already knew Palpatine knew but now, it could be so much worse.

He just braced himself for what he knew was coming but there was no preparing for that.

Sidious rose his hand and shot electrical waves from his finger. Vader was thrown against the wall, not making a sound to give his Master the satisfaction of breaking him.

Every time he was tortured with Sith-lightning, he was reminded of his daughter and how she didn't even whimper when she was going through the same thing. Sidious was responsible for that.

For every bad thing that happened to his family.

Laetitia mentioned some things but Vader's mind was open to the fact that his Master might have killed Padme to save his life. He didn't know what he would do if that was true. But he did know one thing.

He needed Laetitia with him, by his side, to kill Palpatine. So he could take his place and rule the Galaxy with his daughter.

After a while, when he was numb from pain, the lightning stopped. Smokes were coming out of his body from the fire he felt.

"Bring her to me. Bring the Skywalker's brat to me! She must know what it means to upset her Emperor!" Palpatine shouted.

"And Lord Vader? Do not fail me again." He hissed and left his wounded apprentice on the ground.

* * *

Once he saw his father leave, Thexan quickly jumped into the room to find his Master. He was on the ground, in pain and unable to move by himself.

Thexan gasped and ran to him. It was not the first time he had seen Darth Vader like this, but it didn't mean it was easy for him. It hurt more than Sith-lightning itself.

"Are you alright, Master?" He worriedly asked.

Vader groaned inaudibly and turned around. With the help of Thexan, he got up and walked to his room.

Thexan was tending to his respirator, whose wires were fried from the heat. That was why Darth Vader didn't use Sith-lightning. Not because he didn't know how. He did and he actually mastered it. But when shooting fire out of his mechanical hands and suit, the wires in the suit would fire up.

That was his one and only weakness in combat against a Sith Lord.

Thexan felt guilty more than before when he saw his Master like that. He knew he did the right thing sending the plans to Laetitia but … his Master was paying the price for his action. He may have been a Sith Lord, but he was still the closest thing Thexan had to a father.

"He knows." Vader quietly said, which caused his apprentice to stop what he was doing.

Thexan took a moment to understand what he meant. 'He knows' ...

"Father knows that you know about Laetitia?" He gasped at the conclusion.

Thexan already knew his father knew about Laetitia but if he thought Vader and no one else was aware of her existence, there was a chance of him getting sloppy like sending Thexan and Arcann to kill her or even a non-Force-sensitive Bounty Hunter.

Now, he could use an army and do whatever he wanted. Sidious knew Vader had no fear for him. In fact, it was the other way around. But he still found ways to keep his apprentice on a leash.

Vader shook his head tiredly and leaned back. He had no idea what to do next and how to protect the daughter had already lost. She hated him. She did her best to pour all the hatred she had and show it to him in their conversation during the Battle of Yavin.

But that didn't necessarily mean he felt the same way.

* * *

_Meanwhile on Yavin 4_

Laetitia was lying down on her bed, staring at the ceiling. She couldn't get what that Gray Master told her out of her head.

_"A burning brand to your enemies. A brilliant fire to your friends."_

She was mostly worried about that part. It was good that she was a 'burning brand' to her enemies, but she was worried about her friends and family. Being a 'brilliant fire' to them did not sound good.

_Does that mean that I will hurt my friends? Han, Ahsoka, Thexan ... Luke?_

Her thoughts were interrupted as she suddenly felt something. She was in pain ... like she was on fire. She felt like she was being tortured by Sith-lightning again.

She winced in pain and sat up, trying to calm her breathing.

_But why …?_

Then it suddenly his her and the truth hurt her more than the pain did. Her father was being punished by Sith-lightning. She didn't know why she never felt his pain before but now, she did. Maybe it was because she knew who Darth Vader really was and she and her father reconnected during their conversation.

The first time she had heard her father's Force-scream was 10 years ago, on Polis Massa. She heard someone shout loudly, full of anger, regret and grief, but she had no idea what it meant or who it belonged to.

Now she did. It was her father. He was screaming in pain from something Leah had put her through. She had destroyed the Death Star, after all.

Laetitia had tears in her eyes, not from the physical pain but the truth. This was the life he had chosen for himself. He threw away everything he had to be tortured and have his flesh melt.

She was about to cry herself to sleep when she suddenly heard a scream from outside.

It was Luke!

**Done :)**

* * *

Okay! This was chapter 129. Hope you guys enjoyed it. Let me know what you thought of it.

I don't know how violent you are okay with but my story will have some violent chapters, like this if you count this violent. Let me know if it was too much and I'll try to write less … violent but I honestly don't think it is. But I need your opinion to tell me how I should write the next chapters.

Not to spoil too much, but there will be a time when Laetitia is captured by the Empire. I want to know how detailed or violent I should write that chapter. It won't be "rated M", but still. Please review and tell me how violent I should write because there are some violent chapters on the way and if you guys are uncomfortable, I'll have to work on my first draft and use soft words.

Also, I suggest you guys go back and re-read chapter 43. I've added something there about Force-scream. It's mentioned in this chapter :)


	130. Chapter 130

**emmieed & ****Jackrocks6:** Thank you both for telling me about this. I also think it was balanced, not too violent and not too soft. Good for "rated T" because it wasn't too detailed, like "rated M", and too quick, like "rated K". But one of the readers has told me that it was a bit too much for them. So, to satisfy all my readers, I will make it a bit, just a bit, less violent. But it won't be that the story would lose its touch :)

**princesselsaamidala21:** I'm sorry but that will be the age when Darth Sidious and Darth Vader die at the end of "When Everything Changed". Laetitia 21 and Luke 17 :(

**Guest: **Well, I am ... [struggling] not going to spoil it, but let's just say Thexan definitely has more siblings than Arcann. We will see more of Sidious blood subjects in the sequel.

Just a reminder, the next chapter will be updated on Saturday because I have to write it and work on it. Anyway, enjoy this chapter!

:)

* * *

**Chapter 130**

Laetitia jumped out of her bed when she heard Luke scream. She forgot all about her father, grabbed her lightsabers and ran to his room.

She jumped into the room and found Luke on his bed, sleeping. He was having a nightmare. He looked to be in so much pain. That hurt Leah more than she thought.

She sighed out of relief that it wasn't an actual, Sidious or Vader danger and sat by his bed.

She shook him softly to wake him up. She, as an expert in nightmares, knew that the person having a nightmare shouldn't be woken up loudly because then they'd be unable to speak for a day from the shock.

"Luke, wake up."

Luke whimpered in his sleep but it wasn't enough to wake him up. His body was now shaking.

_What the hell is he dreaming about that it's shaking him like that?_

"Luke." She repeated and shook him harder but gently.

Luke gasped and opened his teary eyes. His vision was blurry but he could see his sister in front of him, worried.

"It was just a dream. You're okay now." She smiled softly.

He let out a heavy exhale to pull himself together. He was glad he was finally awake. He sat up on the bed, his eyes on Leah's.

"I'm sorry I woke you."

"I wasn't sleeping very well, anyway." She reassured him.

"Wanna talk about it?" She suggested, but Luke knew she wouldn't let go until she heard what exactly happened, so he just sighed and went on with it.

"I dreamt I was back on Tatooine. The Stormtroopers had me, uncle Owen and aunt Beru surrounded. They were about to shoot us but Darth Vader threw Biggs' body in front of me. He was about to strike me down with his red lightsaber but uncle Owen and aunt Beru jumped in and he killed them instead of me." He explained his nightmare while forcing to stay strong and hold in the tears.

"Then, he took me to the room on the Death Star and …" He trailed off, unable to continue. It was only 2 nights ago that he was on the Death Star being tortured by a cold man in a scary suit.

Leah also had tears in her eyes. Luke was dreaming of their father. He was scared of him because their father tortured his own son and killed his best friend in front of him.

He had traumatized him in ways he would never heal … like Laetitia.

Leah didn't say anything. She couldn't. She just held her brother closer to calm both of them down.

"I'm sorry." She quietly said, full of guilt. This was her fault, all of it.

Luke thought she was talking about what he went through but she was sorry that she turned their father into a monster and gave him an opportunity to torture his son.

"I'm just glad you rescued me on the Death Star and woke me up now." He softly said, not knowing what his sister was actually going through.

* * *

It was 7 o'clock in the morning and Laetitia was awake. After seeing Luke last night, she went to bed but couldn't sleep a wink. She was feelings a lot of emotions at the moment. Anger, hate, sadness, irritation but most of all ... guilt.

So, as what any Skywalker would do when feeling a negative emotion, she had set PROXY to Maul's skills and was sparring with him. 'Sparring' would be putting it lightly, considering she was beating the hell out of that droid.

She first attacked him with her normal silver dual lightsabers. She had more anger in her to release. So, she switched to double-bladed to fight 'Maul' with the same style as he.

They sparred a bit. Leah kicked him in the face. When he fell on the ground, she sat on him with her lightsabers down on his throat. She had won, but once she remembered how fragile Luke was last night, she threw her lightsabers away and began punching the droid. She was so consumed in her anger that she didn't know what she was doing.

She didn't care that she would hurt her left, only, hand. If anything, she wanted to get hurt. She wanted to feel pain and actually pay for what she'd done.

"Leah!" A voice brought her back to reality.

She turned around and saw Han with a mild-shocked expression his face.

"The poor droid can't speak but I'm pretty sure he threw in the towel." Han sarcastically stated the truth.

Leah frowned in puzzlement, panting, and looked back at PROXY. She had broken his jaw and his head but hanging by a wire from his neck ... literally.

She uncomfortably stood up and faced Han, panting and sweating. He had seen her use the dark side before and even have yellow eyes like a Sith. The difference was that because she was now a Gray Jedi, whenever she used the dark side, she could come back at her own will at the same time.

"Did you sleep last night? Because we still have an hour to the wake-up call for everyone." He said.

Leah chuckled wryly. How could she have slept when her father and brother were suffering?

"I couldn't sleep. Not because of my daily nightmare but because of Luke's. Turns out it actually runs in the family. He dreamt he was back in the Death Star with Darth Vader."

Han sighed and shook his head. Luke had no idea who Darth Vader really was. If he did, he would go as crazy as Leah was. Maybe even more, since he had no idea what Anakin Skywalker was like before he turned to Darth Vader.

"Well, why are you taking it out on poor Prox?" He simply asked when he had nothing more to say. He was running out of his 'Han' speeches.

"I needed to _punch_ something!" She gritted in her teeth.

"You should rest. There is nothing you can do." He softly said to calm her down but it had the opposite effect.

"I am _so_ sorry that I'm going crazy. So how can I rest and do nothing?!" She shouted, crying in frustration and guilt.

"Why would _you_ feel sorry?"

"Because my dad isn't." She quietly cried out.

"When I watch my friends, the people who are more family to me than he is, suffer because of my father, there is nothing that I can do. I can neither comfort them or help them. All I can do is to be sorry. What else can I do?!" She shouted crying and desperately.

"He's traumatized both his children for life and he doesn't feel _an ounce_ of remorse! I wanted to keep Luke out of it, away from him, but I was too late to save him from … _him_. It's bad enough that he cut off my hand and tortured me, but Luke?" She asked dryly.

"He does all these terrible things to the people I love, the people he's _supposed_ to love, and doesn't care about the consequences. So as always, I have to take responsibility for his actions. No matter how much I believe it, he's still my father ... And that's my duty as his daughter." She quietly said, no energy left to be angry anymore. She was tired of feeling anger and rage all the time.

Han just looked at her in sympathy. Her situation was really unbelievable. He had seen her struggle before, but not like this. Luke was always her red line, and now, he was the one suffering. Which was more painful for Leah.

"What's going on?" Ahsoka asked half-awake as she walked into the room. She had heard all those noises.

Han sighed and Leah shrugged it off.

"Nothing. And that's the point." Leah scoffed bitterly as she left to wash up and start her day as usual.

* * *

In the Command Center of the Rebel Base, Ahsoka and Rex were working on their next step.

Luke walked in and turned on the HoloNet. The news of the ambush on Taanab were all over the news. The Empire found the Rebel assets, named Shrikes, and eliminated them in retaliation of the destruction of the Death Star.

"Is Leah okay?" Luke suddenly asked, which caused both Ahsoka and Rex to frown in confusion.

"She was when I last saw her this morning. Why? Has something happened?" Ahsoka asked worriedly.

"Last night, when I told her about my nightmares of Darth Vader, she seemed fine. But this morning, I saw her rip PROXY's head off his body. Literally." Luke stated.

Ahsoka sighed and exchanged a look with Rex. They both knew why Leah acted like that. She felt guilty that their father tortured her brother and his son.

"Look, Luke, Leah … is in a situation where neither love nor hate is an option for her. She feels that everything that's happening is her fault. She's under a lot of pressure." She said sadly.

Luke nodded in understanding to Ahsoka's vague explanation. They had that going on. Luke could also feel that he wasn't ready for whatever truth they were hiding.

He cleared his throat when he noticed Leah and Han enter the room.

"Have you watched the HoloNet?" Luke asked.

"Yeah." Laetitia breathed out heavily.

"Why do we keep fighting? Every time we hit them, they hit us back two times stronger. There is no hope left." Luke stated sadly to the news. He had officially joined the Rebellion only yesterday but had already lost everything.

"Luke, hope is like the sun. If you only believe in it when you see it, you'll never make it through the night. Your night never ends. If today is like yesterday, you'll fight again today. If today is like tomorrow, you can fight again tomorrow. That is hope. You can't give that up. It's the Rebellion's greatest weapon. That's why they're afraid of us. So, don't let them take that away." Leah told him.

Ahsoka, Rex and Han blinked to Leah's mature response. That was ... unlike of her. But then again, Laetitia was nothing if not unpredictable.

"That was a really nice metaphor." Han commented.

"We should use it as our motto." Ahsoka suggested.

Leah squealed happily and showed off.

"Well, I do have my moments."

Everyone laughed. It was impossible to think that she was torturing herself not an hour ago.

"Guys, I have a question." Luke asked.

"Fire away, rookie." Han said.

"As if you've in the Rebellion for more than 2 seconds." Leah stated sarcastically.

"Who's Darth Vader and what does he want with you, Leah?"

**Done :)**


	131. Chapter 131

**princesselsaamidala21:** Let me see what I can do. There will be a gap in the story when I was planning to make it 3 years, but maybe, I can change it into 6 years. Let me think about it :)

What does everyone else think? Do you want Laetitia to be 21 (nearly 22) years old when Darth Sidious and Darth Vader are killed or 26 years old?

* * *

**Chapter 131**

Laetitia froze and exchanged a look with everyone in the room who knew Darth Vader's true identity and his relationship to Luke.

"What do you mean? Did he mention me when … on the Death Star?" She asked cautiously.

"Well, he was mostly interested in what I knew about the Rebels or their location but I could sense that he was trying to find you in my memories or any information relating you." Luke explained.

Leah sighed. She didn't want to tell Luke the truth … about how his father tortured him and killed his best friend in front of him. But she also didn't want to lie to her brother, whom she was just starting to get close to.

"Well, he's …" She struggled to say.

"He's obsessed with Leah." Ahsoka interrupted Leah quickly when she realized she was going to tell the truth. Everyone, even Leah, turned to Ahsoka with a confused look on their face.

"What do you mean? Because you're a Jedi?" Luke asked his sister.

"Darth Vader, before he was in that monstrous suit, was in love with a Nabooian woman. For whatever reason, he's reminded of her when it comes to Leah." Ahsoka half-lied.

It was true … from a point of view. Darth Vader used to be Anakin Skywalker and he was in love with their mother, Padme Amidala, who was Nabooian. But the way she put it was ...

Laetitia shot Ahsoka a death glare when she heard her talk about her parents like that. As much as she hated her father, she didn't want Luke to know him as a stalker-like Sith. Their relationship was not like that, or at least, she hoped.

"Wait. You're telling me Vader was actually in love with someone? And she loved him back? But how?! Who could ever love that monster?" Luke stated with disgust, while having no idea the person he was talking about was his own mother.

"Luke, even the most ruthless and heartless person in the Galaxy once had a heart. Darth Vader is no different." Leah bitterly stated.

"And don't judge someone until you know them and their stories. Try to see things from their perspective." She said with mild scolding.

People could say whatever they wanted about her father, but no one should speak about her mother, Padme, like that because of her husband. She was the purest soul Leah ever knew.

Luke shook his head in understanding and slight embarrassment. He hadn't said anything to upset Leah that much, but why was she defending him?

"But I still don't get it. What does that have to do with you?" He asked the question when he felt like he hit a nerve.

"Obi-wan didn't tell you? We're half-Nabooian, half-Tatooinian. Mother from Naboo, father from Tatooine. But technically, I guess I'm a Coruscanti since I was born there. Anyway, apparently, Nabooian girls look alike." Leah smirked as she went with Ahsoka's lie. As much as she hated it, Luke was not ready for the truth.

"Then I'm going there. If all the girls on Naboo gonna look like you, I'm going there and staying." Han said, looking at Leah.

Leah snorted. She knew he did that to change the subject and make things easier for her. But there was some truth in his help.

"Nice try, _Play_boy, but you and Chewie are going to Cyrkon. You have to rescue Lieutenant Caluan Ematt before the Imps get their hands on him." Leah demanded.

Han groaned in annoyance and cursed under breath.

"Remember. Your one and only objective is to rescue Lieutenant Ematt. This is a stealth mission. You shouldn't make a sound that will grab the Stormtroopers' attention." Leah warned him.

"Hey! It's me." He defensively reassured her.

"So you can see my concern." Leah sarcastically said, which caused everyone to laugh.

* * *

Laetitia took Luke to her room to know how much he knew about the Force and teach him everything he didn't know.

Luke was sitting on the ground, legs crossed. Leah was a bit new to this. She had been teaching a few things to Mina but that was it. Technically, Luke was her first Padawan.

"What has Obi-wan taught you so far? What did he have you to do?" She asked.

"Well, he explained a few things, but mostly, I lifted rocks." He shrugged.

Leah chuckled.

"Believe it or not, lifting rocks is the main work of what you have to do. But the Force isn't all about lifting rocks. It's been in the Galaxy for more than 200,000 years and no one knows all its aspects and secrets."

"What _is_ the Force? Ben tried to explain it but he just made me more confused. He used big words."

"The Force is the energy between all things, a tension, a balance, that binds the universe together. It doesn't just belong to you. Every living creature in the Galaxy has it. It's just stronger in you." She explained.

Luke shook his head, both surely and unsurely. Leah took a deep breath. She knew what she could do but it was too dangerous. If he touched the Force, Darth Sidious or Darth Vader could find him.

She took his hand and placed it on the ground.

"Just breathe. Reach out with your feelings. Tell me what you see." She softly advised him.

Luke did as Leah said. She could feel it. It was so strong that it was exhausting her to mask his power alone. He was as powerful as their father. If not equal, seeing Leah was also as strong as the Chosen One. It was because of their Skywalker's genetics.

"I see the jungle outside the Base. Life. Death. Warmth. Cold. Peace. Violence." He said with his eyes closed for focus.

"And between it all?"

"Balance. An energy … A Force." He smiled in amazement when he finally understood the meaning of the power he had.

"You were right. It's everywhere but just stronger in me. It doesn't belong to me. It doesn't belong to anyone. We're all a part of it." He stated wisely.

"And that is what you should always remember. The lesson that even the oldest and most powerful Jedi just passed through and forgot about it. The Force does not belong to one." Leah strongly said.

Luke opened his eyes. It was amazing. What he had a hard time learning it was in the past because of Leah's simple and deep explanation.

"I also felt something from you. Like an … aura surrounding you. What was it?" He asked.

"Everyone and everything has a Force-signature. It belongs to them alone. When you become powerful and skilled enough in the Force, you can find people looking for their Force-signature in the Force. I was blocking yours, so the Emperor and Vader wouldn't find you."

"What about everyone else in the Base?"

"Ahsoka, Mina and I are already masking our signatures even when we're sleep. I'll tell you what to do, so you could do the same."

He nodded in understanding. But he still had one question that he never understood.

"Ben always said to trust my instincts and the Force. I never thought to ask and just let it go but …"

"You don't know what it really means." Leah finished his sentence. She could understand him.

"Luke, the Force is like a river. When you're in it, you have to let it lift you and send you to the right direction. But, even in an actual river, when a current hits you, it sends you away to the opposite direction. What Obi-wan meant is that even in situations like that, you shouldn't fight it or try to go back to where you want, not the river wants. You should trust that it will send you to the right directions, wherever it is. Trust deeply in the Force, even when you don't know what's happening." She explained.

Leah, as a kid, always had a hard time understanding that. She used the words Anakin did when she asked him. He made things very easy for her. Both in theory of the Force or lightsaber combat. She still had the Holos of his teaching. It sometimes helped her to hear his voice again.

Luke rose his eyebrow in amazement and disbelief. She made things so easy and understandable for anyone. She was an amazing teacher.

* * *

"I think we've done more than enough for today." Laetitia said, when she noticed Luke getting a bit tired.

"Tomorrow, I'll teach you more about the Force. You'll also learn the stands and forms of lightsaber. We wouldn't want you to have a shiim like me." Leah stated.

"A what?" Luke asked in complete confusion.

"A shiim. You know, scars from lightsabers. I got one on my face right here." She pointed at the scar Thexan gave her.

"Oh." Luke had noticed that big scar before but he was afraid to ask.

"Yeah. Which is why you'll be learning all 7 lightsaber Forms. Form I: Shii-Cho, Form II: Makashi, Form III: Soresu, Form IV: Ataru, Form V: Shien & Djem So, Form VI: Niman, Form VII: Juyo or Vaapad. The 'how much' or 'how mastered'will be up to you." She named all the Forms, while Luke's mind was completely blown.

"What are you saying? Why is it so complicated? You even look complicated. I'm really clean." Luke joked.

"It must be nice to have clean ones. The face … the mind … the heart." Leah muttered, which caused Luke to give him a weird face.

"I'm not being sarcastic. I really envy you. That is why you can never become me."

"What is it that makes you so full of yourself? Why do you think you're beyond forgiveness?"

"What do you think is the crucial talent to live as a survivor in times like this?" She questioned dryly.

"It's the personality. The personality of enjoying killing people. The moment your enemy's life ends, you feel pleasure. It's that personality you need to have ... But you don't. That's just how your eyes are. You take that from mom." She said sadly and softly.

Luke just looked at her. The way she spoke about herself was like a monster but he didn't feel monstrosity when he saw her. He was his sister and he loved her.

"And is that your personality? I don't think it is." He softly said.

Leah scoffed and looked down. Once, she had been innocent. But all the innocence and purity in her life disappeared when her mother died and her father turned to the dark side.

"It wasn't … but the Galaxy made it mine." She stated bitterly.

Luke shook his head, knowing that he shouldn't push more. What the hell had she gone through in her life?

"Um, what is your ... Form?" He asked to change the subject.

"Oh. Mine is Jar'Kai."

"That's ... What is that? Can you explain?" Luke asked.

"Well, Jar'Kai is a method of utilizing two lightsabers in combat. Dual-blade fighters, like me and Ahsoka, are able to maintain a strong offense, as the speed of attack that two blades allow would overwhelm most opponents. A typical maneuver is to continually attack with one blade while relying on the other for defensive coverage, ensuring that the duelist could keep up their guard even as they attacked. But it's common that both blades would be used for offensive purposes, keeping up a continuous wave-front assault." She explained.

Luke shook his head. It was weird that he was sort of understanding what she was saying. She was putting it in simple words.

"Another advantage of Jar'Kai is that the two blades made it easier to hold off multiple opponents because we simply have more blades to parry with. Dual blades can also be used as a defensive or compensatory measure when engaging another opponent who utilized multiple blades in combat. But it does have its weaknesses, too. I mean, two-handed blows are impossible, and the duelist are unable to put all their weight behind blocks, weakening the defensive capabilities. So, an enemy with a single hilt can easily assault a Jar'Kai practitioners defense with brute force, battering away until the dual-blade duelist's guard gave way."

"Do you have this problem?" He asked while he already knew the answer. Leah wasn't one to not perfect the thing she used.

"I've worked on it. It's no problem if the duelist possessed the physical strength to block power attacks with only one arm. In the years, I've developed the physical strength necessary to compensate for this weakness. That's how I've been able to hold myself up against Sith Lords." Leah proudly explained.

Luke nodded and didn't say anything. At the same time, he understood what she was saying and didn't. It was a bit too much information for a beginner.

"You'll learn. I'll make you." Leah joked to break the ice when she felt what he was feeling.

"I heard from Mina that you're also gonna be teaching her." Luke said to change the subject he didn't quite understand.

"That's right."

"Isn't that a bit … early? I mean, she's only 4 years old."

"Most Younglings in the Jedi Temple started their trainings about that age. Besides, my first Master taught me what I taught you when I was _A_ month old."

"What?! How did you even understand what he was saying?" He asked, surprised.

"Well, 'he' was a 'she'. And I actually have no clue. I try not to think about it because I wouldn't be able to understand. I don't really know why but the Jedi rushed into my trainings a bit too much. I thought it was just about me being too powerful but now …" She trailed off.

Ever since she met Bendu, she thought about what he told her every day. She couldn't make anything out of it but could sense that the prophecy Bendu mentioned was the reason why the Jedi made her the youngest Jedi Knight in the Order. And maybe, it had something to do with what the Gray Jedi Council told her.

"Anyway, even if I start her training, she will have to wait a few years to hold a lightsaber or build her own. I can't imagine what that day's gonna be like." She muttered.

Luke chuckled.

"It's too early for Mina, but it's not for me?"

"Buddy, you're not just anyone. You're my brother and a Skywalker. You were born ready." She smirked proudly.

"Speaking of …" She got up and went to her closet.

She grabbed a lightsaber and showed it to Luke.

"That's a lightsaber." He stated.

"Not just any lightsaber. This lightsaber belonged to the Chosen one, Anakin Skywalker ... our father. It was the weapon that brought forth a new era for the Galaxy. A weapon that single-handedly brought balance to the force."

_"Tainted light made corrupt by the blood of innocence.__"_ She thought bitterly as she remembered this was the weapon her father used to kill the Jedi, Younglings, Raven, Clone Troopers.

"This weapon has known light. It has known Dark. It is a physical representation of Balance. But don't forget ... It has a will of its own. It is still a living thing, and it knows what it wants. Our father may have built this but now, it belongs to you."

Luke looked down at Anakin's lightsaber and grabbed it softly.

"You're giving it to me? Are you sure?" He asked in surprise.

"It's what dad would have wanted ... Use it well." She softly told him.

Luke just kept looking at the only thing he had of his father with tears falling down from his eyes.

"I wish I could have known him. Meet him at least once." He cried out.

Leah exhaled heavily, her breath shaking in sadness. He had no idea he already had met his father but not the version he wanted and loved.

"Trust me. He feels the same way." She sadly said.

**Done :)**

* * *

This was chapter 131. Hope you enjoyed it. Review and tell me what you thought of it. I know nothing important happened in this chapter but I wanted some moments between Luke and Laetitia talking about the Force.

Next chapter will be '3 years later'. Also, what do you think Leah's prophecy is about?

Please review and tell me **how old do you prefer Laetitia to be when the first part of the series (at the end of ROTJ)?** This is an important question since it tells me how I should plan, so I expect an answer from almost every reader :)


	132. Chapter 132

Hey guys. Back with another chapter. I hope you enjoy it :)

As for the issue we had with Laetitia's age, I've thought about it a lot, thanks for the reviews BTW, and I think it's better if I go with my original plan (21 years old). I know it's not what all readers want but most of you guys prefer that age. I'm sorry I can't change that. I hope you'll still like it :(

* * *

**Chapter 132**

_3 years later_

13 years of Empire.

It had been 3 years since Luke came to know his family and stayed with his sister in the Rebellion. So far, he was close to their friends and considered them his family.

Han was like a weird-yet-sweet older brother, Ahsoka was the bad-ass and snippy sister, Rex was the old uncle, Lux and Mon Mothma were his mentors, Mina was the cute niece and Laetitia was his actual, mother-like sister. He loved every member of his family.

They had been close since the second they reconnected on the Death Star but as time passed, the bond Laetitia and Luke had was unbreakable. They were each other's actual blood family and everything.

Leah had been teaching him the ways of the Force and Mon Mothma, to Leah's favor, had been teaching Luke about politics and how he would make a good and fair Senator. Luke was strong in the Force and was a bold politician. Something he got from both his parents and he represented both of them.

Speaking of them, Laetitia had been telling him every detail of how Padme and Anakin lived their lives. She told him everything except the fact that their father was alive and he was Darth Vader.

After seeing Luke and considering his feelings, Leah knew that he would never accept the fact that their father was alive. When she, after 4 years, had a hard time accepting it, how could she expect him to? Besides, Leah actually knew their father from before. Luke had only heard stories and the only time he'd seen his father was when he tortured him.

And Thexan had been spying for the Rebellion for 4 years. His intel and information were really useful. He helped stop a lot of bad things from happening, like the Death Star.

The Rebellion trusted him now as he sent more information. Either Darth Sidious really didn't know what he was actually doing, that his loyalties were shifted, or he just didn't care and wanted to use that as an opportunity to draw Leah out. And Darth Vader was so sure of his apprentice that he never questioned him. Leah was actually a bit jealous that her father was being a father to someone else when he had two kids he harmed so much.

In the past 3 years, there wasn't an opportunity when Thexan could visit the Rebel Base and give the information in person. Which meant it had been 3 years since Leah and Thexan saw each other. She had missed him so much but they couldn't risk seeing each other.

That would have drawn too much attention. Something they didn't want.

* * *

_Yavin 4 Base, the Command Center_

"I'm getting a bit old for this." Rex panted as he walked into the room with Laetitia.

They had been chased off by a bunch of Stormtroopers when they were outside. Mon Mothma had sent them on a mission to get something from someone. So cryptic but Leah trusted her.

"Oh, come on, Grandpa! You realize those white hair and beard don't mean anything, right? You're just as old as I am." Leah reminded him.

"Tell that to my organs." Rex groaned.

Leah laughed and patted him in the stomach as they walked to everyone.

Luke, Ahsoka, Mon Mothma, Han and Chewie were in the Command Center. A bunch of other Rebels and former Senators were also there, since there was no Senate anymore. Borsk Fey'lya, the Head of the Bothan Spynet was sitting around the HoloTable. Leah didn't like him but she did her best to not show it because he was good at what he did.

"Well?" Ahsoka started.

Leah took a deep breath to catch her breath. She finally brought out something out of her pocket. It was a HoloDisk or something.

"This is the package you asked for, Senator. I still don't know why it was so important, by the way." Leah asked, which was more like a demand as the Leader of the Rebellion.

Mon Mothma smiled, because the similarity between the mother and daughter was uncanny, and simply took the disk out of her hand.

"This disk contains information regarding on what the Emperor might be planning next. Bothans have worked for months and sent us this." She explained.

Borsk stood up and walked to Mon Mothma in a matter of defending himself.

"That is true. The source of this intel is someone I know and trust. You can also trust the information he sent."

"Why was I not informed of this?" Leah demanded.

"I did not wish to bother you with the political details, General. And I wanted to make sure it was actually something before I informed you." Mothma said. She was close to Leah but they were both strict when it came to the affairs of the Rebellion, which was good.

"I trust you, Senator, with everything in the Rebellion. You are the Leader of the political side of the Rebellion, but next time something like this happens, I expect you to tell me." Leah firmly said.

Mon Mothma smiled when she knew where was coming from. Leah felt so strong about protecting everyone in the Rebellion and didn't want to risk any of them. She also asked to be informed of everything they had when she first joined them.

"I understand."

"Thank you."

"Tiny Ti, we've made preparations. You're alright to leave the Base." Ahsoka stepped in to melt the ice.

Leah frowned and sighed in mild anger. She didn't want anyone to know she was leaving. She trusted the Rebels but ... there was 'trust' ... and _trust_. She didn't give the second 'trust' to anybody but her family. Luke, Han, Chewie, Ahsoka, Lux, Rex and Mon Mothma.

"Are you sure? I mean, I can always go later." She shrugged.

"Princess, when have you ever missed your appointment to full-emotion-on planet?" Han asked with a hint in his tone.

It was Empire day and Leah's birthday and her mother's anniversary. She would always go there and talk to her mother. She used to talk to her father, too, but … she had him in person now. He just didn't care.

"Okay, then. I'll see you guys when I get back." She said, appreciating the chance to cry her eyes out about everything she had gone through in the past year.

"Remember to check in every 5 hours." Ahsoka reminded her.

"I will, mom."

"May the Force be with you." Rex said.

Leah smiled and left the room to get ready. She stopped she noticed Luke following her.

"Something wrong?" She asked.

"You're going to Naboo to see mom, right?" Luke asked.

Leah shook her head uncomfortably. She didn't like where this was going.

"Right."

"Well, I wanna come with you."

Leah blinked and did her best to not do the wrong thing. She knew where he was coming from but it was still too dangerous for him to go. Leah would only go there for an hour and come straight back to the Base.

"Lukie, I understand you wanna come. Trust me, I'd wanna go, too, if I were in your position. But it's too dangerous. You're here. You see how bad it is out there. I'll just go say hi to mom and come back before you know it."

"Great! I'm coming too."

"Luke …"

"Leah, please. You've never let me come with you. I understand and respect that, but at least, let me come and say hello to my mother whom I've never met. Please?" He pleaded.

Leah sighed and rose her eyebrow. Luke used his 'orphan card' when he wanted something done.

But she used this day as a day she would let herself feel and she could cry without anyone watching her. If he went with her, she couldn't cry. She would never cry in front of other people, whether it was Sidious or Luke.

"If you're worried about me, then don't. You already trained me to handle anything the Empire throws at us. And if I'm not ready, I'll have the best weapon with me."

"Oh, yeah? And what's that?"

"You. No one will dare come after us when they know who you are. And you're the most bad-ass person I've ever known. You can handle anything." He praised her, hoping it'll work.

Leah saw through him and narrowed her eyes at him. She was going to have a staring contest with him but she lost every single time because every time she looked at those blue eyes staring at her, the ones that were just like her dad's, … she would lose. Her dad was always her weakness, whether he was a Sith or a Jedi.

"Fine! But you are going to stay right next to me. Understood?" She demanded.

"Yes, sir."

* * *

_On Theed, the capital of Naboo_

Laetitia parked the Comet somewhere outside the city. She asked BB-8 and R-2 to watch the ships as she and Luke walked towards their mother's grave.

It was Luke's first time on Naboo. He had never seen a planet so green and flowery as he grew up on Tatooine. It was the only planet he had ever gone to. He didn't know anywhere else.

Leah saw how taken Luke was and remembered something her mother said.

"_I wanna have this baby back home on Naboo. We can go to the lake country where no one will know, and we can be safe. I can go early and fix up the baby's room. I know the perfect spot … right by the gardens."_

Leah exhaled deeply. She was supposed to help her mother decorate Luke's room. He was supposed to grow up in a planet like this, not the one full of criminals filled with sand.

They could have had the perfect life they were going to have if Anakin didn't turn to the dark side and destroy everything. This was all his fault. He destroyed both of their lives when he changed and turned to the dark side. When he … killed their father and mother. He didn't directly kill them but ... he might as well have.

Luke and Laetitia entered Padme Amidala's Mausoleum. Leah placed the jasmine flowers she had been buying for 7 years while Luke was staring at the painting of his mother holding his sister.

She was so beautiful. Leah had shown him HoloPics of her and every time, he was amazed by her beauty. And the more he looked at his mother, the more he could see Laetitia in her.

He walked around and saw a tray floating in the air. He read the headstone.

Here lies Laetitia Shmi Naberrie Skywalker

Daughter of Padme and Anakin Skywalker

Daughter of Here With No Fear

Princess, General, Daughter, Sister, Friend, Hero, Martyr and Victim

May she find peace within the Force

"_It's Laetitia. This place is our graves. All of us … but why isn't dad's here, too? Why doesn't he have a grave?"_ Luke wondered.

Leah was kneeling in front of her mother's grave, with her eyes closed. She had closed herself off from the Force to get away from everything. She didn't want to deal with anything at the moment. Just wanted to be alone with his mother. She had earned a break.

She just closed her eyes and remembered all the memories she had with her mother. How she was supposed to be in her every memory but she wasn't. Not since 13 years ago.

She had missed her so much. Every time she thought about her, it pained Leah in ways she couldn't handle. And in a literal way. Her heart would beat so fast that the pacemaker in her heart wasn't strong enough to handle it.

At least, Luke was there with her. After 13 years, Leah finally brought Luke to meet his mother. So she had done something as a daughter.

"Leah …" Luke slowly said.

Laetitia opened her eyes and looked at her brother to see what was wrong. She was shocked to see that he had a red lightsaber near his neck.

She stood up quickly and took a closer look to see who it was and kill him.

It was Thexan!

Leah chuckled slightly. He looked so different since the last time they saw each other. He looked more ... scarred on the inside. It was so good to see him that Leah failed to see the point. She got a hold of herself in a second.

_What the hell …?_

She got her question right away as another red blade was on her neck. She had a feeling who it was. She turned around slowly and saw Darth Vader holding his red lightsaber down her throat.

The entire Skywalker family was not reunited. The mother, the daughter, the son ... and ... the father.

**Done :)**

* * *

Oooh! Crap! Darth Vader's captured Laetitia and Luke! And Thexan betrayed Leah! How could he do that? What do you think will happen?

The next chapter is a tense one, with some emotional talk between father and daughter.

How the hell is she going to protect her brother from their Sith father?!


	133. Chapter 133

**Chapter 133**

Laetitia and Luke were in a cell. While Luke was sitting on the ground trying to calm down, Leah was pacing in the small cell. She didn't care that the Force-illusion on her hair was gone as she was trying to figure out what was happening.

_How could I have missed this? I should've detected the danger from Yavin. I was so distracted with everything else that I missed this! And what's wrong with Thexan?_

Leah was mostly worried about Thexan. He was a Palpatine and they had a habit of manipulating people, especially Skywalkers. Did the same thing happen here? Did a Skywalker really fall for a Palpatine's trick again?

Leah shook her head in response to her own questions. No. She was 100% sure that Thexan was on their side. The last intel he sent was 2 months ago and it was as accurate as always because it saved lives. Besides, Thexan wouldn't betray her like that. She just knew it in her heart. Why he didn't tell her about this part, she'll have to get at it with him later and that would be a loud conversation.

None of those mattered now. She had to protect Luke. If Darth Vader found out Luke was the son of Anakin Skywalker … Leah could not let that happen. She would not lose another person she loved to the dark side.

Suddenly, the doors were opened. 4 armed Stormtroopers were waiting outside while Thexan came in.

"4 years ago, you held me prisoner. Guess now I can return the favor." He started. It was a bit weird to see her with her white hair but he didn't mind. Or at least, he tried not to show it.

"Yeah? Well, will you un-cuff me, so we can hug it out?" She sarcastically replied.

Thexan pressed his lips together and didn't say anything. He just grabbed her by the shoulder and dragged her out, leaving Luke alone. Leah noticed the Stormtroopers stayed with Luke while she was gone.

On their way to wherever they were going, Laetitia and Thexan were alone. She could feel his grip on her hand was getting loose and it was just for show. She sighed out of relief when she knew Thexan was still, actually, on their side. That meant more than anything.

"A warning would've been nice." She whispered to him as she walked.

"I'm sorry! I had no idea. He didn't tell me anything." Thexan whispered back as they both tried to avoid the cameras.

"You're telling me he dragged you along?"

"Yes. After the defeats he's had, he's not in a mood to share information."

"How the hell did he find me, anyway? I've been so careful." She asked in irritation.

"He's been tracking your moves ever since he found out you're alive. For 4 years, he's been waiting for an opportunity to capture you. He had a feeling you'd show up in Naboo on your mother's anniversary." He explained.

Leah sighed. That did sound like her father. Paranoid and stubborn. She knew that once he set his mind on something, he would not stop until he got it.

"But don't worry. I'll see what I can do to get you two out of here." Thexan reassured her quietly.

Leah blinked and almost turned to yell at him. She immediately stopped herself and just walked right next to him.

"No, Thexan. Do not do anything that might jeopardize your cover." She demanded.

"But ..."

"You're too important. What you're doing is too important. Promise me you won't do anything stupid to save us."

Thexan just kept going, ignoring her because he didn't want to make a promise he couldn't keep.

"Promise me!" She hissed.

"Fine! I promise."

* * *

Laetitia and Thexan entered a room Darth Vader was waiting in. Leah stood still as she glared the Sith Lord who used to be her father. She tried not to show her feelings towards her father who was seeing her white hair for the first time. She could feel that he was hurt and shocked by her appearance.

They both watched as Thexan walked out of the room and closed the door after him. Suddenly, Leah's body was, unintentionally, trembling. Vader turned to his daughter, surprised to see her like that. She never showed her emotions, even when she was a kid.

All he could sense from her was fear. Not fear of what was about to happen ... but of what had already happened before.

_But why ...?_

He soon got his answer. The last time they were alone in a room together with a closed door, he tortured his little girl for information. He Force-choked her and did things to her to break her, but she never did.

Leah may be too stubborn to show her feelings but her body was out of her control. She was taking deep breaths to calm herself.

Vader quickly walked away from Leah, trying to distance himself from her. Now that he knew who she was, he would never hurt her. Except for the time that he cut off her hand.

"Thexan, open the door!" He ordered quickly, wanting his daughter's pain and fear to fade away.

From Vader's voice, Thexan jumped in quickly, thinking they attacked each other because it was VERY possible. His hand was on his lightsaber but he didn't activate it. He just looked from father to daughter, trying to understand what happened.

They were ... fine. Not attacking each other, verbally or physically. They just stood there. The look on Leah's face was ... devastating. It shocked him and rattled him. But he did his best to hide his true feelings. He couldn't show his Sith Master that he cared about his daughter.

"What's going on?" Thexan asked in complete confusion.

"Keep the door open and stay here." Darth Vader said.

And Thexan did. He walked to his Master's side, not leaving the room. He still didn't know what had happened that made both of them like that.

"I'm sorry. I wasn't thinking." Vader honestly told his daughter, but the honesty was lost in the horrifying mechanical voice.

Leah pulled herself together. She couldn't believe she lost control of her feelings and body like that. She didn't know she was even traumatized by what happened 4 years ago. Apparently, she was, whether she knew it or not.

"No, you weren't." She only agreed with him in irritation directed at herself.

Thexan frowned and looked at Leah. What had happened in less than 1 minute that he was gone?

"So this is what it takes for us to have father-daughter talks now? You tracking me down on my dead mother's anniversary?" Laetitia bitterly started again.

"Okay. It doesn't even take a Sith to sense your resentment." Vader stated, getting a bit tired of being the one to blame for everything that had gone wrong. He just saved his daughter from herself 13 years ago.

"Oh, wait. You mean you have to _sense _it?" She clicked her tongue.

"Obviously, I'm not doing my job right." She muttered loudly for Vader to hear.

Darth Vader didn't say anything. She reminded him so much of Padme and his younger self. The bluntness and boldness to say what she wanted, the way he hid his fear with sarcasm …

"You're spending time too with the Lars boy." He stated.

Leah did her best to act normal. Was that how he referred to his own son now? 'The Lars boy'? The son who he tortured for mere information?

"Well, he is my cousin. And I figured after my father killed his father, I'd take care of him …"

"As you would have taken care of your lost sister?" Vader finished her sentence.

Leah looked away. So he was still buying the lie she told him 3 years ago.

She took a deep breath to calm down but the shakes didn't leave her breath. She wanted to protect Luke but she felt bad she lied to her father. Everything he'd done, but he didn't deserve that.

"Okay! What are we doing?" Laetitia asked with irritation and frustration, breaking the silence.

"What do you mean?"

"This! I'm your prisoner. If you're gonna torture me for information, threaten to kill me, seduce me to the dark side, bring me to Palpatine, just get on with it! Anything's better than having to listen to you." She muttered angrily.

Vader could feel the hatred from her voice. He had given her a lot of reasons to hate him, but it still made him angry to see how much she hated him. But it didn't matter how she felt. She turning to the dark side was the only way for her to survive, and she was _his_ daughter. Not anyone else's. Her rightful place was by him.

"I just wanted us to be together after 13 years of separation ... as father and daughter."

"So you decide to kidnap me on my birthday? You know, normal fathers would have sent cards or gifts. Besides, you don't have a daughter. My one and only father is Anakin Skywalker, and you've made it perfectly clear that you're not him. Right? You're not him, are you?"

"Stop pushing it, Laetitia. You don't want to see what I do when I'm angry." He warned coldly. He was getting tired of this.

"Oh, but I kinda already have. When you slaughtered all the Younglings in the Temple, killed every Clone in my Battalion, Force-choked me, tried to kill Ahsoka, cut off my hand, killed Obi-wan, tortured my cousin, killed thousands of innocent people. You don't think they weren't enough to make a stellar track record?!" She snapped.

"The situation you're in today is absolutely your own fault. The dark side is the only thing you have because you threw away me, mom and everyone else for it." She quietly stated her disappointment.

Vader couldn't come up with a reply. All she was doing was telling him the truth ... the terrifying truth he was avoiding to admit. But it still hurt to hear that.

"And now that we're on the subject, let's talk about the person you wronged the most … Mom." Leah finally said. She deliberately wanted him to lose it.

At the mention of Padme, Vader was staring to lose it. He hardened his fist and tried to freeze in his place to not lash out or do anything wrong. Thexan could see how much he was struggling and was worried about what would happen next.

_This isn't gonna end well._

"You remember that … _eventful_ day on Mustafar 13 years ago? The day you Force-choked my mother and killed my sister. You don't think that was something I'd forget in any lifetime?! You may not have killed her on Mustafar but you killed her 100 times over and over again on Coruscant." She stated bitterly.

Darth Vader turned away, taking deep breaths to control his anger. He loved Laetitia so much, but Padme was the one thing he would have spoken in his presence. Even if it is coming from his daughter.

She had no right to mention her name in his presense. She had no idea how Anakin was after her death. He basically lost his will to live.

He was suicidal. He was depressed. He was in constant emotional pain. He never, not once, forgot about Padme. He hated himself for killing the one good thing that happened to him. He separated his real-self, Anakin, in his mind with a new one, Darth Vader. His hatred was not only for himself but for all people around him, because of the constant emotional pain he was feeling. He was self-destructive and didn't want to live. He felt nothing when he was killed people. He was acting like a machine. He was apathetic.

A true never-ending torture.

"Mom turned over in her grave when Palpatine said those things about her, destroyed her memory and everything she stood for! He dishonored mom and you just _watched_. Just watched! You didn't do anything." Leah quietly said, with no energy left to be disappointed. She was tired of being disappointed.

Vader looked away. Anger was filling his body. He didn't know how much more he could take without doing something he'd regret. He didn't want to do anything but it was like his body wasn't listening to him. The dark side was filling him.

"What do you think she would say if she saw you like this? She'd be in so much pain that she'd be unable to say anything. She'd be shedding tears of blood if she saw you turn yourself into a _monster_ that you are!" She shouted but couldn't continue as she was interrupted.

* * *

Darth Vader lost control of his anger and slapped Laetitia across the face. It was so strong that the side of her lip was bleeding and her cheek was turning red so quickly. She could even hear her ear ringing.

Thexan gasped and stayed like that with an open mouth. He suddenly had a strong urge to attack the person who had hurt her but he stopped himself. Vader froze and just looked at the hand that had hurt his daughter.

For whatever reason, Leah felt broken. All that sarcasm and bravery disappeared after her father hit her.

She slowly turned her face around but didn't look at him. She just touched the side of her lip that was bleeding. And her cheek was purple-bruised. That's how strong it was. Even stronger than the last time he had slapped her during the interrogation 4 years ago.

Darth Vader just looked at her in shame. No words came out.

"I … I'm …" He desperately tried to say but Leah's bitter scoff cut him off.

"Don't! Just … Nothing you say or do will change the fact that you did it." She sadly said as a tear fell down from her eye.

Thexan could only watch as the people he considered family and loved struggled. He was shocked with what his Master did. He knew he was a Sith Lord and he, better than anyone else, knew how ruthless Darth Vader could get. But to hurt his daughter knowing it was his daughter, when he wanted her by his side?

Leah inhaled deeply to get a hold of herself. She didn't know why she felt this broken.

"I should go back to my cell." She weakly said.

"I think that would be the right thing to do." Vader agreed and watched as Leah walked out of the door.

**Done :)**


	134. Chapter 134

**Guest:** Well ... I haven't written a draft of that part yet, and I'm planning for it to be in the middle of '3 years later'. So it would be about ... 20 chapters? My first story is really long and I couldn't divide it in 2 parts. At the rate I'm going, I think I'll have 250 chapters when I'm done :D But we WILL know more about Arcann and Thexan. Arcann will officially join the story, we will meet their sibling in the sequel and their mother will appear in, like, 25 chapters, I think? ... I think it's gonna be interesting :)

* * *

**Chapter 134**

After the conversation she had with her father, Laetitia was dragged out of the room. Thexan wasn't the one accompanying her as he stayed in the room with his Master. That was for the best.

On her whole way back to the cell, Leah was powerless to stop the tears from coming out. She didn't care that would make her weak in front of the Stormtroopers. She wanted to scream so loud that she'd pass out, but she didn't. She just couldn't.

She didn't even know why she was so affected by her father's slap. She had been slapped, punched, beaten, whipped, cut, maimed. Any sort of pain, and she'd been through it before ... but this one was ... different.

Even when her father cut off her arm, when he tortured her, tried to kill Ahsoka, tried to kill her or did kill Obi-wan, and even tortured Luke, she never lost her strength because she truly believed that her father wasn't trying to hurt her. It was just … happening. It wasn't his intention to hurt her. She truly thought that.

But now? She pushed him on purpose to see what would happen, and truthfully, she expected something to happen. She just didn't see it coming that it would break her heart this much.

The door of the cell opened and Laetitia was thrown inside it. Luke jumped up from the ground and went to his sister. He gasped when he saw her swollen purple-bruised cheek and her bleeding lip.

"What happened?!" He asked in fury.

Leah grunted as she sat up properly. She leaned against the wall as she was without energy to do anything else.

"It's nothing. I didn't see the step ahead of me and tripped." She lied but Luke knew better.

Anger took over him. Darth Vader hurt another one of people he loved. He knew it. Vader had already killed Owen, Beru, Biggs, Obi-wan and tortured Luke. But his sister was his red line.

"Did he do this to you?" Luke asked bluntly.

Leah sighed. She knew Luke hated their father so much already. He didn't need her to make things worse. If, in a future, he did find out about his true relationship with Vader, she didn't want Luke to hate where they came from as she did.

"No. I fell." She lied again. She needed him to believe that.

_Vader is so ruthless that he can't care less about the people he hurts!_

"How can he just hurt people and feel nothing?!" He shouted in anger.

"It's not like that. How many times should I tell you?! I fell down a couple of steps. That's all." She strongly said and looked at him as if she was asking him to believe it.

Luke scoffed softly and bitterly. He already knew what a ruthless monster Darth Vader was. So why was Leah protecting him? What reason did she have to be protective of that monster? Even 3 years ago, he could feel she felt an urge to chew his head off when he 'insulted' Vader's woman. She only stopped because it was her brother.

"Yeah. You just fell down a couple of stairs because you didn't see clearly." Luke made it clear that he knew what really happened.

Leah took a deep breath and shook her head. That was good enough for now.

"Good. Now that that's out of the way, we have to figure out a way to get out of here. We're still in Naboo, I know that much. And I think it's been 2 hours since I missed my check-in with Ahsoka. I bet she's already figured out we're in trouble and is preparing a strike team."

"But they don't know the numbers. Or that Darth Vader's the one who captured us."

"She'll be prepared. Besides, she knows there is no one else that can outmatch me. We'll just have to figure out a way out of this cell. Ahsoka and Han will get us off the planet." She explained.

"And away from _him_." Luke bitterly said.

Leah didn't say anything and just closed her eyes to think of a plan. She had had enough 'Vader-rage' for today.

* * *

Laetitia and Luke were sitting in the cell.

Leah had Force-binders on her, so she had white hair. It was Luke's first time seeing his sister like that but he didn't say anything. He already knew how ashamed and violated Leah was already feeling. He didn't want to add to her suffering.

Leah was leaning against the wall when she noticed someone come in. It was Thexan.

"What the hell are you doing?" Leah demanded, though she had a feeling what it was about.

"Getting you out of here." Thexan simply said as he walked to Leah and un-cuffed her.

Leah sighed out of relief and rubbed around her wrists. As soon as she felt the Force coming to her, she used Force-illusion to take care of her freaky white hair. It was embarrassing her.

"I thought I told you not to do anything stupid." She whispered to Thexan, who merely shrugged.

"I'm just following orders."

"Whose orders? And what orders?" Luke asked.

"I might have contacted Ahsoka when you were captured …" Thexan stopped when he saw Leah's death glare.

"I promised I wouldn't do anything stupid to get you out of here. And I didn't. I just contacted my superior, as any good soldier would do." He said, smirking.

Leah's frown softened but she kept her eyes on him. He risked his life to save hers. He shouldn't have done that.

"Wait, how do you know our friend, Ahsoka? Who are you, really?" Luke asked in suspicion.

"We don't have time to explain. Just follow me, kid." Thexan said as he grabbed Luke's arm but Luke rejected his help immediately.

"Get your hands off of me, _Sith_." Luke spat bitterly.

Leah clicked her tongue in embarrassment and Thexan rose his eyebrow in amusement. He was definitely his sister's brother and so much like his father.

A true Skywalker.

"I like this one. But like I said, we don't have time to explain. So let's go!"

They all walked out of the cell and saw the dead Stormtroopers on their way out.

"Where's Vader?" Leah asked worriedly. She didn't want to have another encounter with her abusive father. She had had her share of him for the year.

"Busy with the Rebels. Like I said, Ahsoka helped. She sent some Rebels for Master to deal with and bought enough time for me to get you out of here."

* * *

Thexan was able to get Laetitia and Luke out of the Imperial ship. Luke ran to the Millennium Falcon with Han and Chewie, who were waiting for them to get on.

Leah stopped and turned to Thexan who had a look on his face. The look that said he wasn't coming with them. It wasn't the right time. But that didn't mean Leah couldn't hate it more.

"I know you won't come with us, but I still have to try." Leah said.

Thexan smiled softly and looked down.

"My father's done a lot of horrible things to the people of the Galaxy. Not to mention ... to you. Doing this is the only time I've ever felt like I was _actually_ doing something in my life ... This is the only way for me to make up for my family's horrible deeds to the Galaxy. I'm staying until I can't."

"You can't keep living like this, Thexan. It'll destroy you." She said in pain for his pain.

She could already sense how much he was suffering. To pretend he was a ruthless Sith when he wasn't. To kill innocent people when he didn't want to. It would drive anyone crazy and it was affecting him, whether he wanted to admit it or not.

"I won't always be here. There will come a time, sooner than later, that I'll join you guys for real." Thexan said to make Leah feel better. And he could feel that that time was near.

"I'll wait for that day, then." She simply replied.

Thexan stood still as Leah put her arms around him and held him for a moment. The whole world felt like it stopped. Their only focus was on each other.

Thexan softly broke the hug and gazed at the brown eyes looking back at him. They were ... mesmerizing.

"I … I need you to do something for me." He stuttered with no focus.

"What?"

"Can you knock me out?" He bluntly asked.

Leah blinked in confusion.

"Sorry, what?!" She asked to make sure what he heard was right.

"I'll cut myself and you'll knock me out ... Come on! It has to look convincing." Thexan tried to reason with her.

"Thought you wanted to stay here."

"I did and I do. But I have no desire to die … yet." He commented as he activated his lightsaber.

Leah stood still and winced in pain for him as Thexan cut his forearm with his red lightsaber. He made no sound while he did that.

He inhaled deeply when he was finished.

"You … okay?" Leah asked unsurely. She knew exactly how much it hurt to be cut by a lightsaber.

"Oh, yeah! Peachy." He sarcastically said as he panted in pain.

"That's gonna scar." He said as he glanced at his bleeding arm.

"At least it's not on your face." Leah snipped.

Thexan forgot about his pain and tried to come up with an answer but he couldn't.

"True ... Okay! Punch me." He closed his eyes as he prepared himself.

"You sure?"

"Ye…" He didn't get to finish his sentence as Leah punched him so hard that he passed out.

She put his unconscious body on the ground.

"It hurts less if you don't see it coming. Trust me ... And you _did_ ask for it." She whispered to him softly and ran to the Falcon.

**Done :)**


	135. Chapter 135

Back with another chapter, everyone! I hope you enjoy it. The event connection I used in this chapter is Crix Madine and his rescue from the Empire. I've tried to explain everything about it in my story, but if you want, you can google about it. I will put the link of my resources in my MeWe page.

:)

* * *

**Chapter 135**

Laetitia had gathered a rescue team to go and rescue Crix Madine. He was an Imperial General who defected the Empire but stayed to gather intel. Thexan used the opportunity and managed to get him to defect after the Battle of Yavin.

After Darth Vader captured Luke and Leah but lost them, he was certain that there was a spy in his ship. Leah was skilled and powerful but he, himself, specifically designed that cell for Force-sensitives. She had inside help to get out of the cell.

He didn't suspect his apprentice as Thexan was the one who went after them. Laetitia used his lightsaber to place a huge cut on his arm and knock him out. He was basically the victim in that day, or so Darth Vader thought.

After that day, Vader's one and only focus was to find the spy and execute him or her. He didn't find the spy who was responsible for letting his daughter go but he did find a Rebel spy and unfortunately, it was Crix Madine.

That made Laetitia to rescue him. She was partly responsible for him getting caught. Han and Chewie were with her but she also asked two of the Rebel operatives, Kyle Katarn and Jan Ors, to help them out.

Han entrusted the Falcon to Chewie while the others left to rescue the former Imperial General from execution. He was placed in a cell in Orinackra. It was a huge prison that inhabited the whole planet.

Leah felt sick just by setting foot into that planet. From the looks on Kyle, he felt that, too. They recently found out he was a Force-sensitive. So he felt what Leah felt but with less tension. He still had a long way to be as experienced as she was.

They entered the main hall to find the cell. Han and Jan took care of the Stormtroopers without triggering any alarms while Laetitia and Kyle opened themselves to the Force to find the cell number of Madine.

Leah didn't have enough time to put together a perfect plan, but what she managed to have wasn't bad either. No matter what happened, they shouldn't let the Imperials know they were there because the prison was basically a Fortress. It reminded Leah of the Citadel.

While Kyle was focused on finding Madine, Leah could only feel one thing from the Force. She felt death around her and pain. She thought it was normal, considering they were in a planet-sized Imperial prison. Each cell contained a prisoner being tortured. Leah could hear their screams, but she could also feel something else.

Danger.

That they were in danger. That they had to run if they wanted to live.

Laetitia opened her eyes when that feeling only increased.

"I can feel him. He's in cell number 30851." Kyle muttered. He was still new to the Force, so he couldn't feel what Leah felt.

"Run." Leah quietly said.

Before anyone could ask what she meant, the doors opened and an army of Stormtroopers rushed into the building. They pointed their blasters at them and opened fire.

Leah turned around but she was so numb in the feelings that a blaster fire caught her left arm.

"Aah." She softly groaned and put her hand on her shoulder.

Han was about to run to her but he could only take cover from the blaster fires raining on them. Leah also took cover. She winced in pain as she tried to grab her lightsaber but she was too late. Kyle and Jan were already killed in the crossfire.

Another intense wave of feeling hit Leah. She always felt guilt and anger stronger than other feelings and this was the combination of both.

"There's too many of 'em! What do we do?!" Han shouted as he tried to fire back.

Leah pulled herself together to think about what she could do to get them out of that mess. Only one bad idea came to her. One bad and improvised idea.

"Go to the cell number 30851." She ordered.

"What?!"

"Just go!"

Han knew better than to ask questions and just followed Leah who was blocking the fires with the lightsaber in her right hand. Her left arm was too hurt to move.

* * *

Han and Laetitia quickly opened the door and saw Crix Madine walk towards them.

"Who are you? What are you doing here?" Madine demanded when he saw Han and the fires outside his cell.

He quickly recognized Leah as she came in, holding her arm. She closed the door behind her and melted the metals of the door to the wall using her lightsaber.

They were safe for the next 10 minutes, tops.

"You okay?" Han asked her.

"Yeah. It's not that bad." Leah tried to hide her pain and reassure her but Han could hear the wincing in her voice.

"I know this doesn't look like it, but … we're actually here to rescue you." Han answered Madine's question, chuckling.

"You're hiding in _my_ cell." Madine stated the obvious from his point of view.

"He said this doesn't look like it." Leah said as she looked around to find a way out of there.

"Why did you come for me, General Skywalker? You shouldn't have."

Leah stopped and looked at the former Imperial General.

"I, for one, have a soft spot for my compatriots." Han said. They were both from Corellia.

"And I have a soft spot for defectors. I think they understand the situation better than anyone else. Besides, you've helped us a lot when you stayed here and sent us intel. From the second you joined the Rebellion, you became a Rebel and one of my people … And I don't abandon my people, no matter the situation." She firmly and softly said.

Crix Madine nodded in acceptance. Leah's personality was one of the reasons why he decided to leave the Empire. She was loyal to her people and they were to her … fiercely. Loyalty was something you could not find in the Empire.

"Okay. That's touching and everything, but how do we get out of here? We're out of time and I did not sign up for suicide." Han pointed out.

Leah sighed and looked around. He was right. They were out of time. The Stormtroopers could barge in any time and they would be dead when that happened.

"You won't be … because you'll be in the vent when they barge in." Leah finally said.

Han and Madine both frowned and followed Leah's head. Her head was pointed at the vent in the wall above the door.

"No. No way!" Han almost shouted.

"Why not? What's the problem?" Leah asked.

"Other than my jacket getting dirty?"

"Are you serious?"

"I also don't like tight places."

"I think that beats getting captured by the Empire and have a torture chair as your bed for the rest of your life." Leah pointed out.

Han rained his hand to protest but he could see her point.

"I think so, too."

"There is another problem." Madine interrupted their bickering.

"I noticed the vents. I tried to open them but it was no use. There is no way you could …" He trailed off when Leah used the Force and opened the vent. With the Force, she was stronger than any non-Force-sensitive.

She turned around and gave him a 'you were saying' look.

"I do not have that." He admitted.

"Of course you don't." She said as she lifted Han to the vent using the Force.

* * *

After they barely got out of the cell, Laetitia, Han and Crix Madine found Chewie and the Falcon in the front, ready to take off.

They left Madine on Corellia, his home planet, as to his request.

Han landed the Falcon in the Rebel Base. Ahsoka, Rex and Luke came to greet them but all they got was a pissed-off Laetitia ignoring them coldly and running towards her room.

She wasn't in the mood. In her account, it wasn't a victory. Yes, they rescued an innocent person but ... they lost two instead. They didn't win. They lost ... _She_ lost.

"How is she?" Ahsoka asked Han as he and Chewie came out.

"She took a shot to the arm. It's not that big of a deal …"

"I think we all know that's not what she means." Rex interrupted Han.

He sighed when he didn't know what to say.

"You should know. You know her. Of course she's not happy with the results." He quietly said.

"I don't get it. The never-once-defeated Laetitia Skywalker has been defeated. How?!" Luke stated in disbelief.

It was unbelievable. Even as a kid, Leah won every battle she ever had a part of with the lowest casualty. That's what made the Clones love her and see her as an equal and probably one of the reasons why the Jedi Council promoted her to General when she was only 4.

In her room, Leah angrily took off her clothes one by one and threw them away from her. She found concentrated bacta in her stuff and put some on the blaster wound on her left shoulder.

It hurt but not as much as her defeat did. It's not like she was frustrated that she was defeated or that she lost. It was what she actually lost in the process.

The casualty. Kyle and Jan both dead because of her. They joined because Leah asked them to. She knew they would be more than happy to lose their lives to save Crix, but she still felt guilty.

And weird. It was weird that the Stormtroopers knew they were there. They didn't trigger any alarm and leave any traces, so it should have been impossible to know they were there.

_Unless someone told them._

* * *

After putting a dressing on her wound, Laetitia was called to the Command Center with the Alliance High Council waiting for her. There were lots of Senators present in the room. Since 3 years ago, when the Senate was dissolved, they attended the meetings.

Leah could see some familiar faces. Lux, Luke, Riyo Chuchi, the Head of the Bothan Spynet, Borsk Fey'lya, and one of their allies, Doge Nakha Urus.

Doge Urus rarely attended these meetings in person, which made Leah like him even less than she did. He always picked fights with her and got on her nerves. Clearly, he was still upset about the whole Zillo Beast situation back during the Clone Wars. He signed the treaty, but apparently, he didn't like _not_ killing the poor animal as he wanted.

He blamed the state of the Galaxy on the Jedi. Leah may not have been a Jedi anymore but ... even she had to admit, the Jedi did everything they could to stop the war. It was Anakin's fall they were _partly_ responsible for. Besides, she was one of the Jedi she spoke of.

"We've heard about your injury, General Skywalker. Are you alright?" Mon Mothma asked.

Leah managed to put a smile on her face.

"The blaster shot just grazed me. I'm fine."

"Your teams isn't." Doge Urus coldly commented.

"From what I understand, General Naberrie, you ordered two of our skilled operatives to save a former General from the Empire."

Everyone in the room exchanged a look from how brutally he put everything together. Leah shot him a death glare.

"From what I understand, you don't actually understand anything because every word in that sentence was wrong. First of all, it's General _Skywalker_. And second, I didn't order anyone. They volunteered." She snapped at the Dug.

"By _your_ request. How could they refuse you? I expect a full report of everything you did wrong in that mission by tomorrow morning!" He loudly demanded.

Leah could hear the sound of her knuckles breaking. No one had spoken to her like that. Not even the Jedi Council.

"Doge Urus! You are speaking to the Leader. _Your _Leader. Please restrain yourself." Mothma strictly and firmly defended Leah.

Urus scoffed. He didn't like Leah or consider her the Leader of the Rebellion since Mon Mothma made that choice without discussing it with him.

Leah always thought it was because her father, Anakin, tried to trick him about the Zillo Beast back in the Clone Wars. Either that or he wanted her to choose him as the political Leader of the Rebellion.

"My _Leader_? This girl is a Jedi! And the time of the Jedi is over, Senator. They failed in their duty to protect the Galaxy and keep the peace. They disrespected the Malastarian tradition regarding that Beast and destroyed my planet! Furthermore, the Empire annihilated them. They are hunting the few that are left and we are harboring at least 5 of them with us. That would only put us in more danger."

"The Jedi you are speaking of are my family. Do you expect me to abandon my 7-year-old daughter or tell her that she won't be able to see her mother again?" Lux asked in anger.

Leah and Ahsoka were outraged by what they were hearing but Lux stated the ridiculousness of Urus' words to calm them down. He knew that if it was up to them, they would attack him with their lightsabers.

"I am only saying that the Jedi are responsible of the mess we are in. If we ever manage to destroy the Empire and restore democracy to the Galaxy, it will not be because of the Jedi or their mysterious power. That victory will only come from the united alliance between a strong military and an effective government. The Jedi's beliefs will only slow us down. They are a threat to us ... not allies or assets." Urus stated coldly.

Some of the Rebels and the Senators in the room exchanged a look that stated their agreement. Leah couldn't believe it. She was being hated for being a Jedi when she wasn't one. And even if she wasn't, Ahsoka, Mina and Luke were all Jedi. How could he speak about them like that? They wouldn't have the wins they did or be where they were if it wasn't for her and her 'mysterious power'.

"Do I need to remind you that I didn't want this job or title? And if you're so bothered by my presence, I can always leave. In fact, I can't wait to see how you can last last for more than 6 months if I leave!" She shouted at him.

The whole room was quiet. The echo of her voice stayed. Leah took a deep breath to calm down.

"You don't need to worry, Doge Urus. As soon as I get the opportunity, I will resign from military life and go live in quiet away from _all of you_. But no matter what happens, you will never have the power you so deeply desire and so rudely ask for." She snapped at him and left the room.

**Done :)**

* * *

Okay, guys. I hope you enjoyed this chapter. Let me know what you thought of it.

Yes, I included Urus to my story. If you don't remember who he is, you can watch the Clone Wars episode about the Zillo beast.

I know no very-important things happened in this chapter but it's a start for the next chapters. You'll see :)


	136. Chapter 136

Hey guys. Here's another chapter. I hope you like it.

Thank you, emmieed and MalirBly . I am so glad you like it so far :)

Anyway, what I wanted to ask you guys is this. Are you guys interested in making a Reddit community? I realized MeWe wasn't very popular, seeing only 3 of you have joined. But if you guys are active in Reddit, I can create a sub-reddit community if you want.

Let me know what you want me to do. If you really want me to do it, I will. I will need a place to upload my photos or updates. Would you guys prefer Reddit or MeWe or any social-media-whatever you use? Please tell me. It's kind of important :)

* * *

**Chapter 136**

After having that awful conversation with Doge Nakha Urus, Laetitia walked out to get some air.

Seeing the state she was in, everyone knew better than to push her or be anywhere near her. She would only get more pissed-off if she was bothered, and that was the last thing anyone wanted.

Luke, the only one brave enough to approach Leah, slowly walked to her and found her under the Comet. He knew she loved him too much to snap at him, and he usually used that advantage no one else had to solve problems or calm her down.

He knew that when she was working on a perfectly-fixed Comet, she was under a lot of pressure and had lots of negative feelings she needed to get out.

"Beeb, bring me the hydrospanner." Luke heard Leah say.

He smiled as his sister's astromech rolled and brought what she asked for. Leah noticed Luke standing by but didn't say anything. She just kept on working. She knew why he was here.

"Should you be working with your injured shoulder?" He asked.

Leah rolled from under the Starfighter and gave her brother a 'when has that ever stopped me' look.

"Right."

"Hand me the Harris wrench, will you?"

And Luke did.

"Wanna talk about it?" He offered, which was responded by another look.

"It's amazing how you can answer any question with just a look." Luke seriously joked.

Leah smiled. He always had a way to calm her down a bit or make her smile. Just like how their mother, Padme, used to.

"It wasn't your fault." Luke told her, which caused Leah to scoff bitterly.

"People always praise me for never being defeated … but so many loyal soldiers had to die for me to win. It's because of them those victories happened. It hurts me to think that behind my reputation … is all their blood. My name _holds_ their blood." She said with frustrated tears in her eyes.

"If it would bring them all back, I would exchange all those victories and still wouldn't regret it."

"I know how you feel. But they don't regret sacrificing themselves for what they were fighting. You've helped the Galaxy a lot. And yes, it's heartbreaking that they had to die for it to happen. But ... no one regrets what they're sacrificing." Luke told his sister softly.

Leah couldn't come up with a reply. She knew he was right. But her attention was grabbed at the entrance where she saw a familiar face.

Thexan.

* * *

Laetitia got up from the beneath of the Comet and walked to Thexan, who was waiting for Leah to blow at him.

"What the hell are you doing here?" She quietly whispered to not attract any attention.

"Hello to you, too." Thexan calmly replied.

"I'm serious, Thexan. What are you doing here? What about Vader …"

"Relax. After you and your brother broke out of their capture, Master wanted to find you again. Since I'm the only one who's aware of your relationship …" He stopped when Leah gave him a 'shut up' look.

"What relationship? Do you have any relationship with Darth Vader?" Luke asked his sister. Thexan didn't see him when they were talking.

"Um …" Leah tried to come up with something to say. Usually, she was good at lying but she didn't like lying to her brother, so her mind was out of ideas.

Thankfully, Thexan came to her rescue.

"Aside from her being the Leader of the Rebellion, Laetitia is one of the most powerful Force-sensitives ever existed. And since she's a Gray Jedi or basically uses the dark side, the Emperor wants to have her by his side."

"Or _under_ his side." Leah quietly muttered. She knew Vader wanted to turn her but Palpatine only wanted to kill her. He wanted to crush her skull under his feet. He had since she was born.

"Anyway, he asked me to find your sister. I told him I'd contact him when and if I found you." Thexan explained.

Leah nodded. It was good to see him. So good that she may have forgotten about all the guilt she felt 10 minutes ago. But it didn't make sense for him to come all this way.

"What else is going on?" She suspiciously asked.

"Can't I just visit you guys without bringing any bad news?" He chuckled.

Luke and Leah exchanged a look and turned to Thexan.

"No." They both said at the same time.

"You got me." He admitted, clicking his tongue.

"What the hell are you doing here?" A voice demanded. It was Ahsoka.

Thexan scoffed. Why did everyone keep asking him that?

"You all need to work on your greeting skills." He stated sarcastically, pointing his finger at everyone.

They smiled and went to Ahsoka's room to speak privately. Whatever it was, it was important for him to come in person.

* * *

Lux and his 7-year-old daughter, Mina, were playing together in their room when a furious Ahsoka walked in. Laetitia, Luke and Thexan followed.

They stood up and looked at Ahsoka worriedly.

"Mom, you alright?" Mina asked.

Ahsoka nodded, trying to calm down, but what Leah and Thexan suggested was too absurd to calm down.

"Thexan, right?" Lux turned to Thexan.

"Senator Bonteri." He warmly smiled. They met a few times in the Senate and Lux knew who Thexan was and what he was doing. He was one of the few.

"It's been a while. What are you doing here?"

Thexan was about to speak but Leah kicked his foot to shut him up and remind him that a kid was in the room. She turned to her niece and used her childish voice, which no longer worked because Mina was now 7 years old.

"Mini, guess what? I've just fixed the Comet. Why don't you and Luke go and take a look inside it? You can even be in it if Luke flies."

Mina jumped up in happiness and squealed.

"Really, auntie Lee?! I can?"

Leah nodded and they both turned to Ahsoka and Lux, who were glancing at each other.

"Only if Luke flies and you use _all_ the safety measurements." Ahsoka pointed her finger at Luke.

He also smiled and held Mina's hand.

"Come on, Mina."

"Be careful! And don't be a Skywalker, Luke!"

* * *

Once they got rid of Mina, Laetitia turned to Ahsoka.

"It's the only explanation, Ahsoka." She tried to convince her.

"It's not an explanation. It's an accusation!"

"Does anyone want to tell me what's going on?" Lux interrupted the fight as he and Thexan stood by.

Leah and Thexan exchanged a look. She finally spoke up.

"We think we have a mole in the Rebellion."

Lux blinked and turned his wide-open eyes to Ahsoka.

"A 'mole'? You mean 'spy'."

"It's ridiculous. I know." Ahsoka said.

"It's not if you think about it. Thexan came here when Vader received a mysterious message from an encrypted line right before the Mission to Orinackra. And then, when we're in, we're surrendered by Stormtroopers? You didn't see the numbers. It was 1,000 for 1 cell. I could feel it. The other cells were empty and they knew we were there when we were so stealth not to give away our position. They knew we were there." Leah stated the facts to convince her friend.

Even Ahsoka had to admit that it was suspicious but what Leah was suggesting was horrible.

"That doesn't necessarily mean that there was a traitor. And the members of the Council prove their loyalty every day and every night for the last 13 years. We trust them." She tried to reason with her.

"Stripes, come on! You know how paranoid I am. I only share my plans with you and Rex. I don't announce them out loud to avoid situations like this. Besides, if there is one thing I've learned from the Jedi Council is that people holding onto positions of power are never what they seem to be. You can't trust any on them." Leah stated bitterly.

Ahsoka didn't have anything to say about that and just turned to her husband for help.

"Lux, back me up!"

He sighed and rubbed his chin, thinking.

"I don't know what to tell you, Ahsoka. I don't want to think that one of our own could betray us like this but … you have to admit, Leah makes good points. Looking at the facts, it is the only explanation." He calmly replied.

Ahsoka sighed in frustration. It was possible but everyone in the Rebellion was her friends. How could she think of them as traitors?

"Then who? Who are we suspecting? Riyo Chuchi?" She decided to go with it.

"No. She's our friend." Leah said, frowning that Ahsoka named their friend on purpose.

"Mon Mothma?" Thexan suggested but it wasn't likely.

"No. I've known Mon Mothma since I was a kid. I've seen her fight for the peace. She hates everything the Empire stands for." Leah rejected the suggestion.

"General Dodonna?" Lux went to another name.

"Not likely. Alderaan was destroyed by the Empire and his family was killed then." Thexan said.

"So that leaves Bana Breemu, Giddean Danu, Borsk Fey'lya, Chi Eekway Papanoida and bunch of others I don't remember their names." Leah stated half-joking to calm the tension.

Thexan and Lux smiled but Ahsoka was thinking about what the situation could mean if it was true.

There was a silence. They were thinking of everyone who could be the Imperial spy when Thexan suddenly made a sound of knowledge.

"Oh!"

"What?"

"You know who it could be? … Doge Nakha Urus."

Leah's expression became colder and darker when she heard that name. Even Ahsoka was considering it.

"That's an idea." She quietly said, her voice overfilling with hate and anger.

"He may not be on the Council but God knows he always has an agenda."

"He's been attending every meeting since the Senate was dissolved. He has access to the Alliance Intelligence, too. And he hates the Jedi. You've seen him rant about how it was our weakness that destroyed his home planet and the Old Republic."

"How would he know, though? I thought you didn't share your plans with anyone." Lux asked.

"I don't share them but I put them in my files. I wrote the security program myself. No one can break into it." Leah stated.

"But can that stop a Doge? It would be very easy for himself to get that information." Thexan answered for her.

Ahsoka frowned and gathered her thoughts. As much as she didn't like him, he helped them. All of them. Why would he betray them?

"I don't like Urus any more than you do, but I don't wanna accuse him of something this inhumane. So I want you to leave it alone for now until we see what happens. Okay?" Ahsoka firmly ordered Leah.

For a minute, Leah didn't say anything. She didn't want to make promises she couldn't keep. And she would not let that go.

"Okay. I promise I won't say anything else until we have solid proof." She said, making it obvious that she didn't like it.

Ahsoka shook her head in appreciation and left with Lux. Thexan was left alone with her in Ahsoka's room.

"Let me guess. You're not gonna let it go, are you?" He said.

Leah stood there for a second, forcing herself to do what Ahsoka said. When she could no longer resist, she ran out of the room to find evidence.

"Yeah. That's what I thought." Thexan muttered to himself and followed her.

**Done :)**


	137. Chapter 137

Guys, I am a bit disappointed with the results. I know you guys are busy with everything, but please tell me what social media group I should use for the news, photos and stuff. MeWe, Reddit, Discord ... what? If you guys think MeWe, then why have only 3 of you joined?

Anyway, enjoy this chapter. I hope you'll tell me an answer this time.

* * *

**Chapter 137**

After promising Ahsoka to act with proof, Laetitia got to work and set traps all over the technical and physical places in the Rebel Base to catch the Imperial spy.

She hated spies and traitors. Maybe it had something to do with her father betraying her when was young, but she swore to herself that when she caught the spy, she would make them wish they were dead over and over again.

Leah was in her room, sitting on her bed, analyzing the data, when she suddenly heard something when she was completely alone.

"_Tu aras tave qorit iv visa iv mus ... Laetitia Skywalker."_

Leah put down the tablet and stopped thinking about the spy for the moment. She remembered that when she met Bendu and gave her facts about her future, he said that sentence.

When she first heard it, it drove Leah crazy. She searched through every language in the systems, aside from relying on her knowledge in 10 languages, to find out the meaning of that sentence.

She even asked 3PO to translate it but according to the 3,000 languages he spoke, what she said made absolutely no sense. That encouraged her to give the droid some updates. Now he knew 10,000 languages and he was still annoying in every one of them.

Ever since that day, Leah didn't have a peaceful rest at night. She still had nightmares of her father being burnt alive on Mustafar every night, but when she was awake, the thought of not knowing how her life could be worse drove her crazy.

She could feel what Bendu told her was important and it would change her life if she knew what it meant. Still, she wanted to know. She _needed_ to know.

"Hey, yo?" A voice brought her back to reality.

Leah slightly jumped out of her seat to realize what was happening outside her mind. She looked up and saw Thexan leaning against the door, looking back at her and frowning in worry.

"Don't you know how to knock?" She asked as she shifted uncomfortably.

"I did ... Repeatedly."

"Oh. Well ... good for you." She tiredly said as she was still distracted by what Bendu told her.

"You alright?" Thexan asked when he noticed her discomfort. It wasn't directed at him, but rather something.

"Yeah … I'm just … thinking about something." Leah slowly said. She didn't know how to explain it.

"You want some help with that 'something'? Whatever it is, you seem to be thinking so hard about it that your brain hurts."

Leah smiled softly and looked down.

"Do you know many languages?" She started.

"Well, I know 6 languages. I'm actually learning the 7th, but I'm just showing off." He smirked.

"Do you know what, um … 'tu aras tave qorit iv visa iv mus' … means?" She unsurely asked.

Thexan suddenly stood still and tensed up. He frowned and thought about what he heard. The puzzled and cold expression on his face was disturbing.

_He knows something_.

Laetitia could tell that he knew something. He knew the language Bendu told her!

"What does it mean? I know you figured it out." Leah demanded, leaving no room for him escaping.

"I don't know where you heard that, but that's in Sith." Thexan answered.

"What? You speak Sith?" Leah asked in surprise.

Ur-Kittât, the Old Tongue or just the Sith language, was the runic language of the Sith. It was spoken by members of the Sith Order as a secret language and written in a runic form.

"Well, when you have Siths for a father, a brother and a Master, you're bound to know the ancient language. Father called it the 'inherited gift'." He stated.

Leah didn't know what to say. She knew the Sith had a language for their own but to actually speak it? Even in the Jedi Archives, she couldn't find a dictionary or a translator for that language.

"Yeah. And the meaning is … kind of disturbing." He slowly said, which caused Leah to frown in alarm.

"Was it directed to you?" He asked.

"Yeah. What does it mean?"

"Well … it basically means that … 'you are the end of all of us'." Thexan cautiously said, so Leah wouldn't lose it. But it did no good.

When she heard the meaning of what Bendu told her, Leah numbly took a step back.

'_You are the end of all of us'. What the hell does that even mean?!_

She was the end of what? Why did Bendu tell her that in Sith language? Was it related to her prophecy?

Her vision was blurry and she almost fell on her bed but Thexan was quick enough to catch her. He had a sad expression on his face. It killed him to see her in this much pain. And it was something to be sad about. Sad and frustrated.

"Who told you that? I can try to find out more if you want." He quietly suggested.

If she was being honest, she didn't want to know. Yes, of course she wanted to know but … what if the truth only hurt her more? What would she do then?

Leah pulled herself together and let go of Thexan's hand.

"We have more important things to worry about for now." She shrugged it off and left the room to be alone.

* * *

In the Command Center of the Base, Laetitia and Thexan seemed to be analyzing some data on the HoloTable when they were actually checking all the activates of everyone and everything.

"Hey." Han started as he, Luke and Rex came closer to Leah.

"How's Mission Whack-A-Mole?" He asked.

Leah stopped and gave him a puzzled look.

"Mission what, now?"

"Ahsoka filled us in." Rex explained simply with a serious look on his face. If anyone hated traitors or men with no loyalty more than Leah, it was Rex. Again, Order-66-post-traumatic.

"Why didn't you tell us? You didn't … suspect us, did you?" Han rose his eyebrow.

"If I did, I'd already be 'whacking' you. I want to keep this quiet. We can't afford to tip her off." Leah said.

"'Her'? How do you know it's a woman?" Luke asked to break the ice.

"Or 'him'. But I'm betting on 'her'. Women are better spies."

"Because you use your beauty to fool people?" Han suggested, which earned a glare from Leah.

"Because men try to solve the problems with fighting and violence. Women talk and resort to a peaceful solution." She explained, which resulted to a strange look between everyone.

"Leah, you're the only woman among us and you're the only one here who talks with her lightsaber." Thexan stated.

Leah opened her mouth to say something but that was true.

"Huh."

"You really think she's a woman?" Han stated in ridiculousness as he laughed.

Leah gave him a death glare and hit him in the head with the tablet in her hands. Everyone held back their laughter but it was always funny to watch Laetitia and Han bicker like kids.

"I'm pretty sure I forgot to introduce myself when I broke you out prison and before. My name is Thexan …" Thexan tried to say as he turned to Luke but he politely interrupted him.

"… Palpatine. I know. Leah told me." Luke responded.

Thexan turned to Leah and asked for an explanation. He wasn't mad. He was more confused. She was the one who told him that people shouldn't know.

"I don't keep things from my family." She defended herself but there was something she had yet to share with Luke.

"Don't worry. I don't judge people based on what their father's done." Luke maturely reassured Thexan.

"Thank God." Leah muttered under her breath. If he did, he would have to judge himself and his sister for being Darth Vader's children.

"What?" Luke asked when he heard Leah.

Leah pressed her lips and tried to look confused and innocent.

"Well, I can definitely see the resemblance between you two. It's always nice to see another Skywalker." Thexan said to save Leah and change the subject of the conversation.

"You know?" Luke asked in surprise.

The only people, aside from their family, was Mon Mothma. Leah didn't let anyone find out about him being Anakin Skywalker's son.

"I trust him." Leah simply responded.

Luke nodded but rose his eyebrow from inside. His sister didn't trust anyone. What was it about Thexan, who was her archenemy's son, that made her trust him this much? He could sense that Thexan was an honorable and good man, but still. It was interesting.

"Kid, we got something." Rex said as he saw the alert on the table.

Leah frowned and came closer.

"Residual code from a hack. An active script left inside the access of your hard drive."

Before Leah could make any conclusion, Thexan clicked his tongue and put his hand up in confession and defeat.

"That is actually me." He slowly said.

Everyone backed away from him and Leah turned to him with confusion.

"You?"

"Yeah. Well, we know whoever the spy is, they got the data from your hard drive. And it had to be an inside job with high clearance because not even Mon Mothma has access to your files. Only you, Rex and Ahsoka. So I left a little dummy code, make them think they forgot to scrub it. So when they scrub it …" He trailed off when everyone realized what he meant.

"… We get an alert." Luke finished in amazement. It was smart. No wonder Leah trusted him.

"Ahsoka asked for proof. You gotta have a bait to lay a trap." He proudly said.

Laetitia rose her eyebrow in surprise. It was … smart.

"Clever boy." Rex praised him. He was starting to rub off on him.

"Right?" Han agreed.

"Where is the alert from? We better get to my room." Leah asked to find the spy. They were so close.

"Wait … It's coming from here." Thexan suspiciously stated.

They all turned away from the HoloTable and tried to find the traitor among them. Everyone was working with a computer or something to hack Leah's hard drive. It was hard to find out who actually was doing it.

Suddenly, all eyes were fixed on one person. They had found their spy. But ... it was impossible.

**Done :)**


	138. Chapter 138

Thank you, everyone! I'm so happy to hear your thoughts. For the social group, I've decided **Discord** is easier for everyone. There are more people voting for Discord than Reddit and MeWe. I'll try to create a group for the next chapter. So if you don't have a Discord account, be ready til Saturday!

Anyway, enjoy this chapter and don't forget to review!

* * *

**Chapter 138**

Laetitia, Thexan, Han, Luke and Rex looked around and analyzed the behavior of everyone in the Command Center. There were lots of Rebels and some members of the Council and former Senators were present.

Mon Mothma, Lux Bonteri, Gial Ackbar, Jan Dodonna, Crix Madine, Bana Breemu, Giddean Danu, Chi Eekway Papanoida, Riyo Chuchi, Nakha Urus and … Borsk Fey'lya.

Their eyes were fixed on the last person. Leah wanted to go after Urus, as she suspected him, but he was not holding a tablet or any kind of tech in his hands. She was shocked when she saw who it was.

Head Bothan Borsk Fey'lya.

He looked to be nervously deleting something. Leah could bet that it was Thexan's dumb trap.

He looked up and saw Laetitia's eyes. The death and cold glare she was giving him. He knew she didn't like him, but the way she was glaring him … She knew. He spent years working in the Rebellion's Spynet. He could read expressions and all he could get from Leah's … was that she wanted to grab her lightsaber and rip him apart.

The best way to avoid a Proton bomb? Stay away from it as far and as quickly as possible. So, like what any sane person who wanted to live, Borsk started to run to the exit doors.

Leah's first instinct was to run after him but she wanted to trap him. So, she ran to the controls and quickly locked the doors to not let anyone leave. She was putting the whole Base on lockdown.

While Leah was securing the room, Thexan ran after him sooner and faster than anyone else. Han and Rex followed him with their blasters in their hands. Luke stayed with Leah to help her speed everything up.

Borsk pushed a few people out of his way but Thexan was quick enough to jump on him to make him stop running. They slipped and fell by the few stairs.

When they stopped falling, Borsk grabbed the knife he had hidden in his ankle and stabbed Thexan in the arm. At the same time, Thexan sat quickly on the ground and punched Borsk so hard that he was unconscious with one blow.

After Borsk was dealt with, Thexan realized that he had been stabbed. He weirdly looked at the knife in his arm. He had been injured before. Blasters, lightsabers, knives. And this time was no different.

It hurt like hell, considering the knife had reached the bone in his arm. So he let out a yell. It wasn't in pain, more like in frustration. He shot the unconscious Borsk a glare in annoyance and closed his eyes, sighing in frustrated pain.

Leah walked to them, wincing in pain to the sight of the knife in Thexan's arm. It was a nasty and disgusting thing to watch.

"Ugh! You okay?" She asked, wincing as if she was the one who got stabbed.

Thexan opened his eyes and acted normally.

"Oh, yeah! I just ... Do you mind taking this out? Because it touched my bone, and boy, does it hurt!" He laughed in pain to try and hide the pain.

Leah shook her head and turned to Luke.

"Take him to the Med Bay, will you?" She asked.

"Yeah, of course. Come on, your Highness." Luke said as he helped Thexan up.

"'Your Highness'? What Prince do you know that has been stabbed in his life?"

"You." He simply said as they left.

"Rex, take him to the interrogation room. I wanna know when he wakes up." Laetitia said.

Mon Mothma, Lux and the Senators circled around Leah, shocked and confused with what they had just witnessed.

"General Skywalker!"

"What is going on?"

"What is the meaning of this?!"

"Was he the one?!" Leah only heard what Lux asked because she only cared about that.

"Yeah. He was the one." She darkly responded.

"The one what? What's happened?" Mothma asked in confusion.

"We had an Imperial spy in the Rebellion. It's Head Bothan Borsk." She simply said as she went to the interrogation room. She didn't wanna deal with their reactions.

* * *

Laetitia entered the interrogation room. Borsk had woken up and was in heavy restrains, with Rex and 3 armed Rebel soldiers not leaving his side.

"How is your boyfriend?" He teased her.

Leah scoffed and sat in front of him.

"Annoyed. They're patching him up in the Med Bay. He can't wait to be alone with you for 5 minutes … And he's not my boyfriend. As the former Head Bothan of the Rebellion, you should know better that I don't get involved in romantic relationship." She said.

At that response, Borsk laughed and his voice echoed in the empty room.

"As the Head Bothan of the Rebellion, I can assure you that you're mistaken. Though, you seem to actually believe that, and it is pathetic." He resorted.

Leah only smiled in frustration and pressed her lips together.

"So tell me. When did you start working for the Empire? I thought you hated them."

"Not as much as I hate you."

"Because I'm a Jedi? Or used to be a Jedi 'who caused the Old Republic to fall'? Isn't that Urus' mantra? What, he rubbed off on you?"

"Because you are a hypocrite. You say you hate the Empire and want to destroy them. But how can you think to do that when your _father_ is leading them?" He hissed to taunt her.

Leah tried to hide their surprise. How did he know that Darth Vader was Anakin Skywalker and her father? She never told that to anyone because she was half-afraid of what people might think.

"You might want to get rid of them if we wish to continue our conversation. They might hear things they best had not." Borsk smirked.

Leah's fist hardened and she was sure she was breaking something in her hand. He was taunting her. He was using the truth to hurt her. And that's why it hurt her.

Oh, how much she wanted to wipe that smirk off his face. But she didn't. She glanced at Rex, who was already kicking the 3 Rebels out. Once they were alone, he locked the doors and touched Borsk's neck with his blaster.

"If you think you're safe now that those 3 are out, I am more than happy to show you your mistake." He threatened.

Borsk swallowed hard and glared Rex to hide his fear. Leah smiled and folded her arms as she sat back.

"I think he gets it, Rex. Only an idiot would try to go against you and me." She said as Rex took a step back, not taking his eyes and blaster off of the traitor.

"Perhaps your brother wishes to join us. After all, we are discussing family matters that involves him, as well." Borsk said.

This time, Leah almost grabbed her lightsaber as the first instinct of shock. Only Mon Mothma knew who Luke really was. How did he know? Did someone betray her?

And … what if he had told Vader about Luke being Leah's sister? Then, he would know Luke was his son and everything she's done to protect him was useless.

"Surprised? With the way you act toward him, you could only fool a blind man, not the Head Bothan of the Rebellion."

"_Former_ Head Bothan. When I informed the Bothan Spynet of your treachery, they disavowed you immediately. They said I can do whatever I want with you as long as I don't kill you. Apparently, they have some sort of traditional punishment they have for disgusting traitors, like you." She said to make him angry. He might slip something if he was.

"Don't you get it? You're not a hero. You're a traitor. A traitor to your own kind and people. A traitor to your beliefs and your organization. A traitor to the Rebellion!" She shouted in anger.

"I have never betrayed the Rebellion! I may hate the Empire but if it wasn't for you Jedi, there would not have been an Empire to begin with! I am only trying to restore what we lost!" He shouted his reasons.

"By betraying the Rebellion? By becoming a slave to the Empire? People died on the missions you ratted out! Good people! _My_ … people." Leah hissed in anger. She hated losing people on her watch. A whole Battalion had died for her.

"I only gave out the information of the missions involving you or your sorcerers. I only betrayed you, and I was never with you to betray you. You were given everything I deserved to accomplish. I worked my way to have the power I have today. I sacrificed my people to bring peace back to the Galaxy. Until YOU!" He shouted and stopped to take a breath.

"A child pretending to be an adult came and stole everything. You have killed more people you have saved. You say you came here to protect us but have you ever thought … that maybe _you_ are the reason we need protection? That you only do more harm by keeping people closer to you? You have already caused the entire Jedi Order to die! The children and the old. The innocent and the guilty. Who will be your next victim? Tano? The Bonteris or Solo? Your Sith boyfriend? Not to mention … your little brother, Luke Skywalker." He hissed to set her off. And it worked.

Leah was listening while he was stating the truths she already knew. She didn't say anything and let him go on about how this was all her fault. How she killed everyone she loved and she could continue to do so by only caring about more people.

But at the mention of Luke, she lost her control. She filled the guilt she was feeling with anger and rage. Rex was about to hit him with the blaster but Leah jumped out of her seat and grabbed Borsk by the collar. She put her hand on his neck and began to choke him.

Leah used Force-choking a lot, but unlike her father, she never actually killed anyone with it. She felt like she would never get back from that and was actually scared to act like him. But she wasn't even Force-choking him. She was choking him the non-Force-sensitive way, but it was so hard that it was as effective as the other.

Borsk struggled to breathe but he laughed when he saw how he made Leah lose control and proved to her that he was right.

"I'm curious … When you couldn't kill you father 13 years ago after you watched him kill everyone you love … what makes you so sure that you can do it this time?" He said in strained voice.

Leah only grabbed his neck harder. She could hear very quiet sounds of breaking from his windpipe. Rex slowly walked to Leah to calm her down, but they both froze when they saw what was happening.

Borsk started coughing, and suddenly, there was blood coming from his mouth. Then his eyes and ears.

He looked scared and didn't know what was happening. He looked at Leah and begged with his eyes to save him but before she could do anything, he fell to the ground, bleeding out with no breath left in his lungs.

**Done :)**


	139. Chapter 139

Here is another chapter, guys! I hope you enjoy it.

As I said in the previous chapter, I have made a Discord group for my stories. I hope to see you guys joining in! I suggest you do. I will post the photos, news, and everything else there.

**discord . gg / 6nr Rsn3 **(delete the spaces!)

* * *

**Chapter 139**

Thexan was sitting on a bed in the Med Bay with Luke while Laetitia left to the interrogation room. A med droid was tending to the stab wound on his arm. It hurt a lot but not as much as everything else did.

"You really don't need to be here, Luke. I'm fine. Really, it's just a scratch. I've been through worse." He said.

"I know. But Leah asked me to stay with you until she got here. So unless she's here, I'm not leaving you here alone." Luke firmly replied.

Thexan just shook his head in appreciation and understanding. He knew how stubborn all the Skywalkers were, so he didn't push.

"She really cares about you, huh?" Luke asked, which was more like a statement from amusement.

Thexan looked up and didn't know what to say. He caught him off guard. The truth was ... she _did_ care about him. And it was weird.

"Hey. I just came here to see how everything goes. You alright?" Ahsoka asked him as she walked in.

Luke turned to Ahsoka before Thexan could answer.

"He's a really hard patient, but he's fine."

"I'm not … that hard." Thexan muttered.

"See what I mean?" Luke told Ahsoka, who only smiled.

"Yeah ... Luke, do you mind if I speak with Thexan for a moment?" She asked.

"No problem. I actually have to go check on something." Luke said and left.

* * *

Once Luke left, Ahsoka turned to Thexan with a serious expression on her face. She never liked him and just tolerated him for Leah's sake.

"Why did you come all this way to the Med Bay? We're not close enough for you to just check up on me. What's wrong?" Thexan stated.

Ahsoka sighed uncomfortably as she sat down on the bed in front of him. He wasn't making it easy to thank him.

"Well … you took a knife to save us and you've been helping the Rebellion for a while. I figured it was about time I ... let you off the hook." Ahsoka slowly said.

Thexan rose his eyebrows in surprise. Ahsoka didn't like or trust him. She always looked at him as his father and every horrible thing he'd done. It was awkward to hear her thank him like that. Awkward ... and good.

"But my threat still stands. You hurt Leah and your father will never find your body." She seriously said.

Thexan shook his head normally. He'd heard that enough that it didn't scare him as it once did.

"Look, I still think that Laetitia has a right to know that her father is just trying to protect her." He said.

One of the other reasons he came in person and risked everything was to let Leah know that his Master, her father, was doing everything he could in his Sith personality to protect her.

He told Ahsoka that Vader tried to protect Leah from the Emperor but she said that it was better if Leah didn't know. Ahsoka knew how hard it would make everything for Leah and it was just a painful fact. She wouldn't have her father back just because he wanted to protect her.

"God, you really wanna tell her." She stated.

"Well, I tell her everything."

"Not _everything_." She pointed out.

Thexan frowned in confusion and looked at Ahsoka for an explanation. She gave him a skeptical look that said that she knew something about him. It only meant one thing.

There was only one thing Ahsoka and Leah didn't know about him and it was the fact that … he was in love with Leah.

He uncomfortably looked down with no words to say.

"Is it that obvious?" He finally asked.

"To everyone but her, apparently." Ahsoka said, chuckling in amusement. She had to admit, for a Sith Lord, Thexan was really better than any Jedi, in morals and combat.

"How long have you known?"

"That you redeemed yourself from the dark side and joined the light side, decided to go back to the Empire to help us, all because of how you feel about Laetitia? … Since I found out you're that boy from 14 years ago who gave her the shiim." She said and stopped.

Thexan blinked in surprise. He expected her to argue with him or shout that he wasn't good enough for her. Instead, all she did was nod her head.

"You don't … disagree?" He slowly asked, which caused Ahsoka to scoff.

"What, a relationship between a Jedi and an ex-Sith? Scratch that. A Skywalker and a Palpatine? It couldn't be more messed-up!" She stated laughing dryly. Thexan had to agree with her on that one.

"But … you are the only one who makes her happy when she's feeling down. The only one who can understand her even when I can't. So ..." She trailed off when he understood what she meant.

Who knew being the son of a Sith Lord would help him get closer to the woman he loved?

"For the record, she feels the same way about you. Why else would she have saved you 4 year ago? Trust you enough to risk everything on it, our survival and hers? Why else would she worry about you when you check in a minute late?" Ahsoka smiled.

She always knew Leah felt the same way about Thexan but tried to deny it. She was afraid to love and Thexan needed to know that … to wait for her.

"Just tell her ... I, for one, think you two look cute together. I can't wait to see how two of the headstrong, ultra-competitive alphas are gonna function as a couple." She mused.

Thexan smiled warmly and took his eyes off of her. Was she really right? Did Leah really feel the same way as he did? If it was true, he was willing to wait for her until she was ready to open herself up. Even if that took years.

"You approving my to-be relationship with Laetitia and even encouraging me. If that's not a sign of the apocalypse, I don't know what is." He joked to lessen the awkwardness in the room.

"You two will get along just fine." She sarcastically stated, laughing.

* * *

Thexan and Ahsoka were interrupted as the dead body of Borsk Fey'lya was hurried to the Med Bay. Laetitia and Rex followed the doctor inside.

Ahsoka gasped and Thexan walked to Leah and the body. There was blood on her clothes, but it wasn't hers. Thexan sighed out of relief when he saw that she wasn't hurt.

"The Bothan community was pretty clear that you didn't kill him, Tiny Ti!" Ahsoka told Leah.

"Don't look at me! One minute, he was basically asking me to kill him and the next, he dropped dead. Literally!" Leah stated in shock as well.

Ahsoka blinked in surprise. No one spoke and waited for the doctor to say the results of how this could happen.

"I still can't believe it was him." Ahsoka quietly said, breaking the silence.

Leah forgot about Borsk for a second and scoffed.

"I can. He lived in a world of shifting alliances. Borsk did what Borsk needed to do, at any given moment, to benefit Borsk. And he was so jaded by that personal philosophy that he thought everyone else played by the same rules." She explained his character as politely as she could.

"It's scary to think that the Empire got to the Head of our Bothan Spynet, but ... it was him." She darkly stated.

"What were his symptoms?" The doctor asked as she took a closer look to the blood sample of the dead Borsk.

"Well, I was kinda … choking him, but he suddenly started coughing up blood. It was like every cell or vein in his body exploded and started bleeding." Leah said.

"That's because they were." The doctor simply said and turned to the confused faces.

"It's called a Nano-toxin. Once it's in the body, it blends in with the blood cells lies dormant until it's activated by a signal which would result in the blood cells within the host's body to literally explode." She explained.

"You mean like a kill chip?" Leah asked.

"A very advanced kill chip, yes. It can be activated at anyone's will from afar as long you have the kill code and the switch. I've never seen in before, but from what I've heard, only the Imperial Medical Facility has access to the materials."

Everyone exchanged a look in horror. Thexan nodded in confirmation. He had heard of it before and knew that the Empire used this kind of weapon to people they didn't trust.

Leah couldn't forget the look Borsk had before he died. Even _he_ didn't know he could die by the Empire any minute. He was so confident. Yes, she hated him and wanted to kill him for what he said to her, but … he didn't deserve that. The way he begged her to save him ...

Ahsoka could feel what Leah was feeling through the Force. She managed to find herself guilty for everything happening around her.

Leah was so deep in her thoughts that she didn't notice Ahsoka bump Thexan in the stomach and give him a 'get her out of here' look.

The next thing she knew, she was out of the Med Bay with Thexan's hand holding hers.

**Done :)**

* * *

I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter. Review and tell me what you thought of it. I made the 'Nano-toxin' up. I remember hearing it here and there and it seemed like a good thing to use here.

The next chapter will be all about Laetitia and Thexan. It will be beautiful ...


	140. Chapter 140

Here is another chapter. I hope you guys will like it. Review and tell me your thoughts. I'd be more than happy to read them!

Also, just a reminder for those who didn't join. I advise you to join my Discord group. It has useful information about the stories and Star Wars, in general. You can find the link in my profile.

Anyway, enjoy!

* * *

**Chapter 140**

Thexan took Laetitia out to get some fresh air. The jungles in Yavin 4 outside the Rebel Base were really beautiful. The best place to get your mind off of things and relax.

Thexan didn't say anything and just walked quietly with her. He could feel that she was feeling guilty for what happened with Borsk. But also, something he said in the interrogation room that made her like this.

It killed him to see her in this much pain and yet, be unable to do something about it.

_"You shouldn't be happy. You don't deserve to be happy. After watching your whole life get destroyed because of you, causing everyone you met death, how do you smile?"_

_"You're just a Sith in Jedi robes. I have accepted who I am. You're too proud to do it. You're in denial."_

"_You have killed more people you have saved."_

"_Tu aras tave qorit iv visa iv mus ... Laetitia Skywalker."_

_"You shall never know peace."_

_"Though you stand tall and alone, others take shelter in the shadow that you cast."_

"_You say you came here to protect us but have you ever thought that maybe __you__ are the reason we need protection? That you only do more harm by keeping people closer to you? You have already caused the entire Jedi Order to die! The children and the old. The innocent and the guilty."_

No matter how Leah looked at the facts and thought about them, she figured they were right.

Barriss Offee, Ventress, Bendu, Borsk Fey'lya, Sidious ... All of them.

Was it selfish of her to want to have her friends and family? Was it wrong that she wanted to keep her friends?

She felt like she was cursed or something. Every time she found someone she cared about just a little bit, they ended up dead or worse.

Fives, Kix, Raven, Chuckles, Padme, Kitster, Obi-wan ... Anakin.

13 years ago, when Anakin turned to the dark side and the Jedi Order fell, she promised herself to never let herself get close to anyone. It was the only way she could think of to save mankind. When she shut everyone and everything out.

But she didn't do a good job of it. In the last 13 years, she may have found more people she needed to protect.

Ahsoka, Lux, Mina, Han, Chewie, Rex, Luke, … Thexan.

She had more people she needed to protect, and the only reason they needed protecting in the first place was because they knew her. They cared about her. They _saw_ her!

What if Borsk was right and the only way to protect the ones she loved was to leave them?

* * *

"Okay. Stop." Thexan suddenly said as he stopped, which brought Laetitia back to reality.

"Stop what?" She numbly asked.

"Whatever it is Fey'lya told you that messed you up like this. Stop thinking about it. I don't know what he said, but I can promise you that they're a bunch of crap from a sadistic traitor who just wanted to hurt you in any way he could."

"He said a lot of things."

"He hated the Jedi and thought you as one. Don't let it get to you."

"He wasn't wrong, though." She quietly said.

She looked down with tears in her eyes. She knew he was right, but the guilt she felt in her heart was too much to see reason. Thexan's eyes were also filled with tears when he saw her like this.

"He was right. Barriss was right. Even _Ventress_ was right." She chuckled wryly, trying to hide her tears.

"I'm the Sith in Jedi robes. A bad guy pretending to be the good guy. I don't deserve to have the things I have and the ones I love. The more I try to save those around me, the more I put them in danger. I don't realize that ... just by meeting anyone new, I make them a top priority kill hit for my dad." Leah stated weakly.

"Maybe I really am the end of all of us." She quietly added as she remembered what Bendu had told her. It was still in her head.

"If you put it like that, then I should be left alone for all the things me and my family have done." Thexan strongly said.

"But I'm not … because you're the one who taught me that you should give people a second chance, no matter how awful they've been. You have me a second chance ,and God knows that I don't deserve it. I mean, I was a Sith Lord. I've done things you can't even think of. But you found a way for forgive me and be my friend. I never thought that was possible." He smiled at the amazement of what she did to him.

Leah didn't seem to be affected by what he told her. She blamed herself and she was too stubborn to change her mind.

"You're a good person in heart. You deserve a second chance ... But me? Everything I touch is destroyed. Everyone I love are either dead or will end up dead. All the bad things happening to the Galaxy is my fault." She said.

"You know what you're problem is? You have this amazing ability to forgive people for all the horrible things they've done, but when it comes to yourself … you freeze. Don't be so hard on yourself." Thexan softly said.

"You don't take after your father at all. Not even a single hate cell. But I'm different. All I inherited from my father is the strong feeling of anger and hate. That's the only feeling I'm _constantly_ feeling." Leah stated, laughing wryly.

Thexan gave her a soft look. She was wrong. She needed to forgive herself but she was too hard on herself to do it.

How could he make her see that?

"Do me a favor and channel some of your powers to the ground." He suddenly suggested.

Leah blinked in confusion.

"You can create or control midi-chlorians, right? You did it with me 4 years ago. Now, I want you to do the same thing, except the instead of me, you'll 'heal' the ground."

Laetitia frowned. She didn't see his point. Was he really asking her to waste her energy to ... 'heal' the ground? She decided to go along with it. She was already too weak to argue.

She sat on the ground and her hands touched the ground. With a little bit of concentration, she could feel the new-created midi-chlorians leave her body and enter the ground.

After a moment, she stood up and turned to Thexan, still not being able to see his point. Nothing was happening.

"Wait for it." He said to her impatient behavior.

Suddenly, the ground replaced the grass with small and colorful flowers. She didn't put that much energy to have full-grown flowers but the ground around them was filled with small flowers.

Leah smiled. She forgot all the negative feelings she felt as her mind was only focused on what she had done. By giving some midi-chlorians to the ground, she made the jungle full of flowers.

She had done the growth-process thing with single flowers or buds but never on the ground or a bunch of them. She never thought about it. Until he suggested it. Like before, he managed to put a smile of her face.

Leah stood still as a smiling Thexan walked closer to her.

"See? You _are_ capable of doing innocent and beautiful things." He commented, smile not leaving his face.

Leah just shook her head, smiling.

"Violence isn't your birthright or your inheritance. It's something you survived because you are the opposite of that. You have an enormous will. An enormous heart. An enormous capacity for _survival_." He strongly said.

"You've taken all this darkness and used it to help other people who are walking through the same. You fight every day to help the kids who are hurting badly just hurt a little bit less. You've taken your darkest experiences that life gave you. You turned it around, and turned it into light." He stated softly.

"And if the man who was _once_ your father doesn't want to see that, then that's on him. You may have darkness but the light in you has balanced that. I love Master, like my father … Technically, more than my father, 'cause my father is a ruthless monster, but that's not the point. I love Master, but he's an idiot for thinking you could ever turn to the dark side." He joked seriously.

Leah had tears in her eyes. She never looked at her life that way. She never thought to think positively about her negative life. She never thought she _brought _light into other people's lives.

"Here. Give me your hand."

Thexan suddenly grabbed her hands and placed them on his heart. She could feel his heart beating under her hands. She felt a bit awkward, but it was also comfortable. For some reason … _she_ felt comfortable. Safe.

"This heart is beating right now because of you ... You were born to light up the world. Be kind to yourself. Never be afraid of who you are." He softly encouraged her.

Leah looked up and gazed at those blue eyes gazing back at her. He always found a way to see the light in her. To make her feel more than she was. To make her smile.

"You always see the light in me. How is that possible when there isn't any?" She asked.

He softly smiled, grabbing her hands.

"There is plenty. You'll see it, too … Someday." He softly replied.

Leah smiled and looked down.

Before anyone of them knew what was happening, their faces were so close that their lips were pressed onto another.

**Done :)**

* * *

Yess! Finally!

I thought about their first kiss a lot and this was the best I could come up with. I hope you guys aren't disappointed because I SUCK at writing romance. But the actual scene is in the next chapter, more elaborated, so don't be too disappointed.

And yes. What Thexan told Laetitia was partly from "Grey's Anatomy". It's my favorite quote and it made sense in the scene :D


	141. Chapter 141

**Guest:** Oh, Vader will definitely not be happy when he finds out about his daughter and apprentice. He'll almost kill him!

* * *

**Chapter 141**

Laetitia and Thexan were outside the Yavin 4 Base in the jungle.

While Leah was feeling guilty and sad about everything that happened in her life, Thexan was trying to make her see the truth she was too biased to see.

"You always see the light in me. How is that possible when there isn't any?" She asked, chuckling slightly in irony.

He softly smiled, holding her hands tighter.

"There is plenty. You'll see it, too … Someday." He softly replied.

Leah didn't say anything and just turned to him, meeting his eyes. Whatever she had been about to say to protest vanished as she was locked in his gaze.

Thexan's smile was melted into a nervous frown as their faces moved closer to one another. Rather, _his_ face moved closer to hers. The next thing Leah knew, she felt his lips on hers as her eyes were closed.

The whole world might have turned upside down. The animals in the jungle disappeared and the leaves stopped moving. At least, that's how they felt like.

Leah stood still in her place. The weirdest part was when his lips came into contact with hers, it sent shivers down her back ... but in a good way.

He kissed her and the world fell away. It was slow and soft, comforting in ways that words would never be. His hands only held hers harder and though they had some space between them, she could feel the beating of his heart.

Thexan slowly broke their kiss and froze in his place, unable to move. They both looked to be out of breath, though the kiss wasn't that hard. It was a smooth first kiss for both of them.

Once he got a hold of himself, he looked down to see Leah, who seemed to be a bit _too_ out of it. Her mind wasn't in the place. He had caught her completely off guard.

He chose not to say anything and just waited for her to give any reactions as he held in a nervous breath. The scar on her face was now more visible than ever as he felt differently and was closer to her than he ever was.

Since Thexan was 8 and met Laetitia for the first time, he felt a connection to her. Like he represented a light in his life. Once they met again after 10 years, he realized what he felt for her but didn't say anything because he was … scared. He was finally friends with her.

What if he ruined their friendship? Or she started hating him?

He had expected any kinds of reaction except from the one he got. Leah's face was turning a bit reddish-blue, like she was out of breath. He knew that since he watched his Master choke too many people. And Leah had a habit of _forgetting_ to breathe when she was shocked or out of it.

"Breathe!" Thexan whispered.

Leah blinked and saw Thexan's face in front of hers. She realized what he was talking about and let out a gasp of breath.

Once she, too, got a hold of herself, she didn't know what to do. Well, she knew what she _wanted_, but she also knew that it wasn't safe or wise. Therefore, leaving her helpless.

So she ran. She slowly walked away from him and started running so fast that he couldn't catch up.

* * *

Last night, Laetitia didn't sleep a wink. Not because she had nightmares, but she was thinking all night. What happened with Thexan was ... both good and bad. Confusing, most of all. She was feeling all kinds of emotions when she couldn't do what she wanted. She never had that luxury in her life but this time was more painful than before.

"So Thexan _finally_ admits his feelings for you … and you just run away?" Luke asked as he and Leah were walking to the Command Center.

Last night when she was out of it, she blurted out what happened between her and Thexan to Luke, who just came to say goodnight. And he was more than happy to talk about it.

"Well, I freaked out!" She helplessly shouted in defense.

Luke burst out laughing when he heard that. Leah frowned in embarrassment and looked down.

"Shut up!" She scolded him as she hit him in the shoulder.

"I'm sorry. It's just … The fearless Laetitia Skywalker freaks out after her first kiss. That is the funniest thing that's ever happened in the history. We should mark the Galactic date for it." Luke stated in amusement.

"Me freaking out is funny?" Leah asked but forgot that she entered the Command Center two seconds ago.

"Why'd you freak out?" Ahsoka asked as she moved away from the computers.

"_You_ freaked out about something?" Rex stated in disbelief. She really lived up to be the Hero With No Fear's daughter.

"Holy hell! What was it?" Han eagerly questioned her.

"Nothing!" Leah shrieked defensively to the questions.

They all turned to Luke who was standing behind his sister, enjoying seeing her like that. He believed she deserved to be happy with someone she loved.

"I'll tell you later." He mouthed to them.

Leah turned around and gave a weird look, which resulted in Luke giving her an innocent look.

"I am so miserable that I have you 4 as my closest people to a family." Leah stated, glaring everyone.

Mina walked in and saw everyone. She had overheard the conversation in the Command Center.

"You still didn't say why you freaked out, auntie Lee." She smiled sheepishly.

Everyone laughed from her comment. Leah sighed in frustration and joined them.

"_5_ people." She corrected herself.

"Hey, where's Thexan?" Ahsoka asked.

Leah jumped up and sighed in nervousness.

"How should I know?"

* * *

Laetitia was sitting on the bed in her room, analyzing the data Borsk Fey'lya had. She needed to know what he knew and what he told the Empire.

She was deep in her thoughts but jolted up when she felt Thexan coming in and close the door behind him.

Leah wanted to run away from him, as she did last night, but it was no longer an option. Thexan's time on Yavin was over and he needed to go back to the Empire. And if he was gone, neither of them knew when or if he was coming back.

"Is that the data Fey'lya had?" He started uncomfortably. It wasn't easy for him either.

"Uh, yeah. It's a lot, considering he was the Head of the Bothan Spynet. We'll just have to hope what he gave away wasn't as important as other things." She said with no focus.

Thexan shook his head and fell silent. The awkward silent was deafening both of them.

"So … how's Arcann? The last time I saw him was 4 years ago when I blew him up." Leah asked to fill in the silence.

Thexan chuckled and leaned against the wall. His brother had been ... different since what Leah did to him 4 year ago. He was angrier ... more 'Palpatine'.

"Well, he survived the 'incident' 4 years ago, and is back to killing people. Thank you for asking about my brother who you do not care about." He stated dryly.

"That's not true." She said, her voice high-pitched, making it obvious she lied.

"Okay. We have to talk about this."

"Talk about what?"

"I made this awkward, didn't I?"

"You made what awkward? What are you talking about? We're not awkward." Leah nervously and quickly repeated.

"You just asked about my brother, who you _hate_, … to fill the awkward silence." Thexan stated.

"Okay. First of all, I don't hate Arcann. I'm just …" She stopped when she couldn't lie that she didn't hate Arcann. She did ... so much!

"… You know, struggling to 'fill the awkward silence'." She repeated him as words escaped his mind.

Thexan held back his laughter and just gave her a look. Leah groaned in defeat and stood up.

"Okay! Congratulations. You made Laetitia freaking Skywalker freak out!" She loudly said.

"Would you stop and look at me for a second?" He asked and was surprised that she did.

"I didn't … do _that_ because I was in the moment or something." He slowly said.

"I know." She found herself saying. She, too, was surprised that she said that. What was she thinking?!

Thexan blinked and looked at her. She knew he was in love with him this whole time?!

"You're living in a near-death environment. You're putting your life on the line. And last night, it was a shock for all of us to find out about Fey'lya. It's completely normal to get emotional sometimes." Leah strongly said in denial.

She couldn't escape this conversation. So, the only thing she could do was to make it look like that it wasn't a big deal. She liked him as a friend, but more than that? Even if she felt that way, which she wasn't sure of ... she didn't want to open herself up to that vulnerability. She watched her mother die because her father abandoned them.

Love made people weak ... or people do stupid things in the name of love. She didn't want to be either of them.

Thexan only scoffed. She just called him 'crazy' and 'emotional'.

"Wow! Those walls you got there … They're tough and high. I'll give you that. What do you Skywalkers build your walls with, anyway? Metal? Stone? Potato sacks? Because you, your father and your brother are really bad at talking or handling emotional situations." He seriously joked.

Leah shot him a glare.

"I swear, you want me to punch you in the face." She threatened.

Thexan laughed and walked away from the wall to get closer to her.

"Look, I didn't kiss you because I'm a spy and constantly putting my life on the line. Though it has made me realize how fast life can go. I kissed you … because I wanted you to know how I felt. How I _feel_. Because every once in a while, there is a crack in that wall. And you give this look that stops my heart." He whispered in amazement.

Leah was unable to move and just gazed at him softly. He always found the right words to make her feel like that.

"Yep. That's the one." Thexan smiled softly.

Suddenly, they were interrupted as Luke came in without knocking.

"Hey, Leah. Can you take a …" He couldn't finish his sentence as Han jumped in and stopped him.

"Shh! Shh! Don't spoil their moment, bro!" He hissed to a confused Luke. He stopped when he realized that he had made his presence known.

He turned around and saw Laetitia giving him a death glare and Thexan a weird face.

"Sorry, guys ... You can go ahead. I wasn't eavesdropping or something." Han confidently lied.

"Of course you weren't, because I'd skin you alive if you were." Leah played with his lie.

Thexan and Luke exchanged an amused look when they saw the look on Han's face.

"Let's go, Luke." He seriously said as he dragged the poor boy out of his sister's room.

**Done :)**

* * *

I'm gonna leave it there. The next scene of their conversation will be as a flashback in the next chapter. It would have been too long for this chapter alone :)

I really hope this was okay with you guys. I've never written any romance. Technically, this is my first story as a writer but still. These chapters define Thexan and Laetitia's characters. About how _passionately_ they can love.

Anyway, what did you guys think of this chapter? I know this chapter was a bit romantic but I'm gonna make it up in the next chapter. When Leah is figuring out her feelings, Palpatine will lay a trap for her that _could_ kill her …


	142. Chapter 142

**Chapter 142**

Laetitia was sitting behind a desk, analyzing the data Borsk Fey'lya had and how it could affect the entire Rebellion that the Head of their Bothan Spynet turned out to be an Imperial spy. It was so bad that no one even tried or wanted to deny it.

While she was burying herself with work to avoid anything distracting, she couldn't get the conversation she had with Thexan before he left, out of her head. Which was exactly what she wanted to avoid.

* * *

…

_Flashback_

Laetitia and Thexan were starting to have a moment and actually talk things through, but they were interrupted by Han and Luke. Leah let out a soft chuckle as she saw them leave, but she avoided eye contact with Thexan. She wasn't very good at this.

"Look, I've spent my whole life … afraid and unsure. I mean, when you recruited me for the Rebellion, it didn't get better. It honestly got worse because from then, I actually _had_ something to lose." Thexan started and broke the silence.

"But it helped a lot knowing that I had you by my side. That you _stayed_ by my side. That you didn't keep things from me and were honest with me. I mean, that made me feel the way I feel about you." He chuckled in embarrassment and amazement.

Leah didn't say anything and they both fell silent for a while.

Apparently, Thexan didn't know how to do this, either. He was a Sith Lord. It's not like he spent his time chasing after girls. Laetitia was the only girl he had ever looked at since he was 8.

"I know that most of the people you love have let you down or left you all alone. That scar never leaves you. Trust me. I know that … probably better than anyone else." He stated in irony, which Leah replied with an 'I know' scoff.

"It's not your fault that you don't let people in … because you have good reasons not to. Though you _do_ have people by your side, ones that love you. Your family left you, so you found a new one. I have seen a lot of people, myself included, that when they were disappointed with their families, they just … froze and gave up. But you didn't."

Leah knew that he was telling the truth and that's why it made her wonder if it was a good thing. To be that strong or just keep going.

"Look, I have no idea what's gonna happen next or how long we're all gonna live to fight this war. I don't know what crazy things both our Sith fathers would do. I'm just saying give 'us' a shot." He encouraged her.

"And if you change your mind about me, then change your mind. I have no problem with that … because I'm gonna work that much harder to make you change it back. If you need to lie, as the Leader of the Rebellion has to lie to keep us away from the Empire, then lie. If you need to keep secrets because you're burdened with responsibilities no one in the Galaxy can or has ever handled, alright then. Keep your secrets. It is my job to bust my ass until you see me as someone worthy to confide in." He said with confidence and firmness in his voice.

Leah had never seen him like this. So sure of himself and strong in his feelings. She would be lying if she said, at that moment, she didn't feel the same way as he did. She had to resist the need to cry from being touched.

She could also see how long he waited to find the right words to tell her or even get the courage to tell her at all.

"I am not gonna be afraid of losing you, Laetitia … because I'm gonna be the guy who's always gonna fight to find you again. I will _never_ leave your side, not like your dad and everyone else did … But if a day comes that I have to find you, then that's what I'll do … Because I hate to break it to you, girl, but you're stuck with me." He smiled warmly.

Leah lost the ability to form sentences in her mind or even speak at all. She just gazed at him, as if he just told a dying Leah that she could live again. She could feel reassurance in his voice and she was happy about it.

But she was no longer strong enough to not cry and just formed tears in her eyes.

"I have to go back now. Master's expecting me. I just wanna make sure you're remembering to breathe right now." Thexan joked to break the ice. And he was right. Leah had forgotten to breathe, again.

_"I should remember to breathe, too."_

Now that he thought of it, he shared her weird habit of not breathing or forgetting to breathe when she was shocked to emotional. As if it was something up to them.

He smiled when he saw her take a deep breath and tuned around to leave.

"Thexan!" She finally called out to him and made him stop.

Thexan turned around and looked at her brown eyes, waiting to see what she wanted to say.

"Stay safe. I'll kick your ass if you don't." She threatened, frowning to show seriousness.

He let out a soft laugh. He knew that was Leah's way of showing that she cared about somebody. That was good. He was willing to wait for her if she felt the same way.

"Copy that, ma'am." He saluted her.

Leah shook her head as a General and watched as he walked out of the door.

Before he left, he still had something to say.

"Leah, I just want you to know that I'm not my father. What happened between our families wasn't in the hands of either of us. So, unless you stop liking me … we will never be apart." He confidently reassured her and left her heart beating too fast.

_End of flashback_

…

* * *

Laetitia let out a deep exhale and lied back. No matter how hard she wanted to focus on the important stuff the Leader of the Rebellion should be focused on, she couldn't.

What Thexan told her really got her thinking. She now admitted that she might feel something for Thexan more than a friend. And she wanted to give it a shot, as he suggested, but every time she even thought about it, she rejected the idea immediately.

She still remembered what happened with her mother vividly, as if it had happened yesterday. How her father loved her to death for 5 years but left her because of power. And the look on her Padme's face when Anakin attacked her … when she lost her will to live after her husband betrayed her.

That stopped Leah from thinking about it.

_"I am not going to die because of love, like mom did. I will not let myself be open to that kind of vulnerability."_

"Are you still working on the Bothan data?" Ahsoka's voice brought her out of her own thoughts.

Leah jumped up slightly and pulled herself together. She hadn't even noticed Ahsoka coming in, let alone ask her a question.

"Um … yeah. He had critical information about everything in the Rebellion. He was, after all, the Head of the _freakin'_ Bothan Spynet!" She bitterly said.

Ahsoka sighed. It wasn't good. It was really bad.

"Can we find out what he chose to tell the Empire?"

"No. I can't find any line or transmission between him and the Empire. He really knew what he was doing … unfortunately." Leah answered.

She never liked Borsk, but she did like how he fought for his beliefs or how thorough he was. That was one of the reasons she decided not to kick him out of the Bothan Spynet.

"We should just assume that he told the Empire everything. The safe thing to do is to move to another Base. I've already informed Mon Mothma to prepare an immediate evacuation. We don't know if and when the Empire decides to pay us a visit."

Ahsoka nodded. It was the right thing to do. And they had been in Yavin 4 Base for almost 6 years now. The logical move was to leave this Base, even if there was no Imperial spy.

"But that's not the only thing on your mind, is it?" She continued for her.

Leah frowned in confusion.

"What else should there be?"

Ahsoka gave her a playful look and rose her eyebrow. That only confused Leah more.

"Luke told me some … _interesting_ things." She finally said.

Leah sighed in frustration and cursed in Huttese under her breath. She didn't want anyone to know about the kiss with Thexan. Not until she figured out what it meant to her.

"I should really re-teach my informal Padawan about brother-sister confidentiality." She snapped at Luke, who wasn't present.

"So … are you and Thexan …?" Ahsoka tried to ask but Leah quickly stopped her.

"I know what you're thinking … and the answer's no. A Palpatine and a Skywalker together? I don't know how we'd function as a couple." Leah muttered, trying to come up with all the reasons that they _shouldn't_ be together.

"I think that'd be an interesting thing to watch." Ahsoka mused. She was curious about that herself.

"But I also think that it's great how he's always been there for you, when it mattered, through thick and thin, good times and bad times, Sith fathers or crazy brothers … Maybe, I haven't given him the credit he deserved." She added, looking down to not see the look on Leah's face.

Laetitia turned around completely and gave her friend a weird look. Ahsoka had always disliked Thexan and thought that he was only putting on an act to betray them, like his father, Chancellor Palpatine or Darth Sidious, did.

Leah had always tried to melt the ice between them but it didn't work. Ahsoka was too snippy and stubborn to change her mind … for good reasons. But to hear her say that she actually approved the idea of Leah and Thexan together?!

"You've clearly lost it because of Fey'lya's betrayal." Leah joked seriously, fake-gasping.

Ahsoka smacked her in the shoulder and laughed with her. Who knew? Maybe, she _could_ be happy after the life she had. Full of misery.

"I want you to answer me honestly, okay?" Ahsoka asked.

"Okay."

"How do you really feel about him? I know that it'd be so messed-up and you've watched your mom die because of love. But ... forget about all of that for a second. What do you feel? Can you honestly say he's 'just a friend'?" She pressured.

Leah exhaled deeply. She didn't know how to answer that. She took a moment to gather her thoughts.

"He knows everything there is about me. He's also in the same situation I am. Because of that, I've always felt connected to him. I don't know why, but I trust him with my secrets. I have, since we met." She stated the positive points of their 'relationship'.

As much she wanted to forget about their families and how they've both ruined each other's ... she couldn't.

"But ... his family is the reason why _I_ don't have a family anymore. They are involved in torturing people and killing them. His father's tangled up in all these horrible moments of my life, but … I feel something for him. I always have and probably always will ... But lately, that feeling just hurts. Coming back to him always feels like a crash-landing ... that I can't stop from happening." She finally admitted that.

Ahsoka just listened to her friend when she was struggling with her own feelings. She knew that, in the end, Leah didn't care that Thexan was Sidious' son or blamed him for what his father had done to hers. But ... if they acted on their feelings and became more than friends, the families would get involved, whether they wanted it or not.

"You're falling for him. It's a new feeling and it's out of your control. It's only normal for you to feel that way. Out of control." She stated from experience.

Leah scoffed slightly in bitterness and look down.

"I know ... But where I am in my life, with all the guilt and grief, control is all I have. And ... I don't know if I'm ready to give that up yet ... Maybe ever." She quietly said in sadness.

Ahsoka nodded and just put her hand on Leah's shoulder as supporting. It really was a crappy situation.

Suddenly, Laetitia's comm started beeping. She turned around and got visibly pale when she saw what she received.

"What is it? What's wrong?" Ahsoka asked worriedly.

"It's Thexan … He's in trouble. As in Palpatine-found-out-about-his-role-in-the-Rebellion ... trouble."

**Done :)**

* * *

Yep! Another cliffhanger! Don't hate me :D

What do you think happened to Thexan? How will Laetitia rescue him?!


	143. Chapter 143

**Chapter 143**

Laetitia had gathered everyone she trusted and knew about Thexan in the Command Center. That included Ahsoka, Lux, Rex, Luke, Han, Chewie, Mon Mothma, Gial Ackbar and Crix Madine. BB-8 and R2 were also present with their 'masters'.

"If I understand correctly, you think that our spy in the Imperial Intelligence had been caught?" Mon Mothma started.

"I don't think it. I _know_ it." Leah firmly answered.

"How can you be so sure? Maybe he just forgot to check in." Han stated.

Leah turned around ordered BB-8 to relay the message Thexan sent her on the HoloTable. She was prepared to prove herself.

"Thexan sent me this message, using the encrypted like I gave him."

"'Laetitia Skywalker, I have found something you will want. It is too important. Come quickly to Nur moon. And do NOT bring anyone with you. Too dangerous.'" Luke read the message out loud.

It got all of them thinking. It definitely didn't sound like Thexan and there was something about it that … bugged Leah, Ahsoka and Luke. The Force-sensitives. They could feel that it was a trap.

"Thexan never uses my name in the transmissions and he definitely doesn't send them like this. Besides, he left 3 days ago. What could he have found in 3 days since he left here and spent 2 of it on the way?" Leah stated.

"It does seem suspicious, but are you sure? Maybe, it really is him and he wants to meet you on this … moon, Nur." Lux said unsurely. He had never heard of that moon before. Where, in the Galaxy, was it?

"Nur is a water moon located in the Outer Rim Territories, in the Mustafar system. It has heavily secured underwater Fortress. Thexan told me that it was the headquarters of the Inquisitors. They're based there and if they capture a Jedi, that's where they contain them. It's a place of torture … full of pain and suffering." Leah explained.

They all exchanged a look and accepted that Thexan wouldn't send Leah to a place like that alone. He cared about her too much to do it.

Meanwhile, Ahsoka gasped in horror. The Empire had a moon to torture and kill Jedi and Force-sensitives. And near Mustafar … under Darth Vader's supervision. She still couldn't fathom how much her Master had changed.

* * *

"This might be a trap." Ackbar said.

"It's _definitely_ a trap. But she doesn't care." Luke said with a hint in his eyes. Leah just smiled innocently.

"Alright. What's our next move, then?" Han asked as he rubbed his neck.

"We're gonna rescue him. That's what." Laetitia pointed out the obvious.

Ahsoka, Rex and Han knew she was going to say that. She was known to be loyal to a fault. But Mon Mothma had to step in. Leah was, after all, their Leader. If she was lost, the future of the Rebellion would be at stake.

"I understand you wish to rescue our friend. I do, as well, but we must look at the bigger picture. If that place is as dangerous as you say it is, then you must not go. The Alliance cannot afford to lose its Leader. _We_ … cannot afford to lose _our_ Leader." She firmly asked her not to do this, but she knew Leah was stubborner than that.

Leah's strong sense of duty and her fiercely loyalty to her friends was one of the reasons why she was named the Leader of the Alliance when she was only 15 years old.

"I understand what you're saying, Senator. I respect that, and I wish I could do it … but I can't. Thexan went back to the Empire to help us. He went to the source of the darkness, when he was just freed of it, to save us. If it wasn't for him, the Death Star would still be around and we wouldn't be as resourceful as we are today." Leah politely refused Mothma's suggestion.

"The Rebellion does not abandon their own, no matter how bad the situation is. We save our people from the suffering ahead of them … Because if we don't, we're no better than Palpatine." She stated, half-challenging anyone to say otherwise.

Mon Mothma shook her head in defeat.

Leah was a lot like Padme in many ways, except her love for politics. But at that moment, she could definitely see the resemblance between the mother and daughter. The boldness in their tone when they were fighting for their beliefs.

"Alright, then. How many Rebel soldiers would you need for this mission?" Madine asked.

"The Rebels should stay here and help find a new Base for us when we get back. That's also a priority. Besides, we can't bring an entire army with us, even if we had that. And frankly, they wouldn't be of use. No non-Force-sensitive should be on this mission because they won't be able to hold up their own against trained Inquisitors." Leah explained.

"Then who do you propose we send? Aside from you, of course."

"Well … I can't speak for anyone. But …"

"Count me in." Rex volunteered.

"I'm beginning to like Blue-eyes. So … Besides, you'll need a fast ship to pick you up after your suicide mission is done." Han smirked.

Leah couldn't argue with that. The Millennium Falcon was the fastest ship she'd ever seen. It outran every TIE fighter that ever chased after them.

Leah turned to Ahsoka, who was unusually quiet.

"And you? Are you coming or do wanna stay here?"

Ahsoka scoffed.

"If you think I'm gonna let you infiltrate the Fortress Inquisitorius all by yourself and miss all the fun, then you should stop calling me your 'sister'. There is no way I'm gonna let you go alone and get all the credit." She ruined their moment by being snippy.

Leah smiled. Her 'sister' was nothing if not snippy. Being a mother or 25 years old didn't change that.

"Then it is settled. I wish you all luck, and may the Force be with you." Mothma said as she, Ackbar and Madine left.

Leah sighed out of relief.

She would've expected them to fight with her. Say that she was 'too important to lose'. But it was a good thing that Crix Madine was on her side. He owed Thexan since he was the one who made him defect.

Leah looked up and saw Luke, who was eagerly waiting for her to say that he could come along. But she didn't and just left him hanging.

* * *

Ahsoka, Rex, Han and Chewie were moving the bombs to the Falcon. They had planned to rig the fortress with explosives after they rescued Thexan and be done with that monstrosity.

Laetitia had armed herself with everything. Knives hidden under her clothes, two small blasters on her waist and her silver lightsabers attacked to her belt.

She was walking to the Falcon with Luke by her side, trying to convince her that she was ready.

"Why don't you let me come with you? I'm ready. We've been training for 3 years and you've taught me how to handle myself. I wanna help rescue Thexan." He tried to convince her.

Leah stopped walking. Luke may have had a political side, like their mother, but he also had a taste for adventure and heroism. She turned to look at him, taking a deep breath. She knew how frustrating it was to be left out of a mission when someone told her she couldn't be a part of it.

But this was different. Luke had no experience fighting a Force-sensitive, except friendly duels with her and Ahsoka. And he wanted to come to a mission that was dangerous for even 2 of the most powerful Jedi ever existed.

"Luke, I understand you wanna come. But my answer is still no. This is not first-mission standard. This mission is too dangerous for Ahsoka and I, let alone an inexperienced Padawan. Don't be too offended, but you'd just slow us down." She softly tried to reason with him.

Luke wasn't offended at all. He knew she was just telling the truth and that mission had no place for someone to come and slow them down. He was only 13, as mature as he was.

"But you can't just choose missions for me. Which one is safe and which one is dangerous. I want to …"

"Luke, you're studying to become a Senator. You _chose_ to be a Senator. I trained you in the ways of the Force because that's who you are. Not what you choose to be." She reminded him of his choices.

"This is a Jedi mission. A Senator, as powerful and skilled he may be, has no use in coming along. Han is just coming to get us outta there, and Rex has been by our father's side in missions like this. I need his analysis on the Fortress."

Luke couldn't argue with that. He remembered what his sister always told him. That it was alright to take as much time he needed to make a decision, but when he finally chose something, he should stand by it and not regret his choices, because regrets wouldn't change what he did.

"Consider this … a payback … for telling Ahsoka what happened between me and Thexan." She joked with fake anger in her tone.

Luke only chuckled. He didn't say anything to push. He could understand that his sister's mind would not be changed and it was not the right mission for him. Still, he was afraid of his own feelings.

"Okay. I won't come to slow you guys down ... Just bring Thexan back." He finally said.

Leah blinked in surprise. She expected him to argue about this with her further, like she would. Like Anakin would. But Luke only got Anakin's looks. He was nothing like him.

"I know you're tired of hearing this, Lukie, but you look _so much_ like our father. Except the eyes, of course. You have …"

"Our mother's eyes. I know." Luke finished Leah's sentence, smiling.

"You also have her height! … And personality. Dad would never back off from a dangerous mission like you did. So stupid and immature. I'm too much like him." She muttered to herself.

"You do realize you just insulted yourself, right?" He asked, laughing.

Leah nodded repeatedly and laughed with him.

"I have to do this, Luke. Thexan's a friend and he's saved our lives many times. He needs us." She said, getting serious.

"It's a trap." Luke warned her.

"I know ... And I'll be fine as long as I know that." She confidently reassured him but she didn't feel reassurance from him.

Only fear. _For_ her.

"Can you _not_ go?" He suddenly asked, when he felt Leah feeling fear from him.

Leah blinked as her eyes asked for an explanation.

"I don't know why … but … I have a feeling that if I let you go … I won't see you again … not for a long time." Luke quietly said with tears in his blue eyes.

That caught Leah off guard. She knew it was a dangerous mission, but Luke actually felt her death in it? She could see fear in his eyes.

She saw them in herself when Padme found out about Anakin turning to the dark side and she begged her to not look for him.

"_Mom, maybe you shouldn't … look for dad. He is … dangerous."_

Now she knew what her mother felt. That feelings didn't matter when the people they loved were in danger.

Leah took a deep breath. She didn't want to make promised she couldn't keep, like her mother did, and lie to Luke that she would be alright. She didn't know she would be alright.

"I don't know what'll happen if I leave now." She admitted that. It was better than the fake promise Padme gave her.

"But know this … The ones that love us never really leave us. You can always find them … in here." She softly said as she put her hand on his chest. She could feel Luke's heart beating under her hand.

"And even if everyone tells you I'm dead, don't believe them if _you_ don't believe it. If you don't feel it in your heart that I'm really gone, then I'm not gone. I'm just away … waiting for you." She promised him. That was something she could promise.

Luke wiped the tears off his face and looked at Leah, who was also trying to hide her tears.

"May the Force be with you … and come back."

**Done :)**


	144. Chapter 144

**Chapter 144**

Laetitia, Ahsoka, Rex, Han and Chewie volunteered to go to the Fortress Inquisitorius on Nur, to save Thexan.

They planned to turn the place to dust after they were gone. Leah told Ahsoka and Rex to take care of that part and rig the Fortress with explosives. Han and Chewie stayed back on the Millennium Falcon, ready to take off after everyone was on board.

Leah swam to the entrance. When she was sure she was alone and saw no one, she got out of the water and took the aquata breather out of her mouth. She no longer needed it when she wasn't under water.

She stopped and scanned the place with the Force. She could sense a lot of pain, suffering, torture, death and darkness in there. So much so, that she was having trouble breathing normally. She also felt cold by the dark side of the Force. It was so strong in the Fortress.

While she felt all of that, if she didn't stretch out with her feelings in the Force, she would still find it strange. The place was quiet. Unusually quiet. Suspiciously quiet. It was definitely a trap.

When she felt no presence in the Fortress Inquisitorius, she felt tensed inside. The fact that Leah, the most powerful Force-sensitive, couldn't sense any Inquisitor, it wasn't good. It was really, really, bad.

As Obi-wan and Anakin loved to say, 'when you sense a trap, you spring the trap'. And she did. Laetitia didn't care if the whole Fortress was a ticking time bomb. She would get Thexan out of there before it went off. Even if it meant she died to do so.

She was quietly running towards the cells. She followed Thexan's Force-signature. She could feel that he was in a lot of pain. All because of her.

She could also sense no one in any other cell. No Inquisitor-in-training. That wasn't good. They had cleared the Fortress out, just to get Leah. This whole thing was a trap set for her. This whole place reeked of Palpatine, both big and small sizes.

Leah cursed under her breath. She knew she shouldn't have gotten Thexan involved in the mess. In _her_ mess. In her, at all. Every time she got close to someone, they would end up dead.

Fives, Chuckles, Raven, Padme, Kitster, Obi-wan.

All of them dead because of her. No matter how much she tried to resist it, she was attracted by darkness. She was followed by darkness.

And Thexan, of all people. Darth Sidious' son. She should have known better that Palpatine was not easily fooled, if at all. He was annoyingly smart. He had back-up plans for his back-up plans.

Leah had always suspected that Sidious knew about the fact that Thexan turned to the light side of the Force and only went back to spy on the Rebellion. For 4 years, she was worried that he would use Thexan as bait to draw her out. That he was letting Thexan spy for them on purpose.

Granted, Thexan was still that snake's son, but … still. It's not like he would let something as _mere_ as that stop him. He certainly hadn't before.

Leah stopped when a few special, black-armored Stormtroopers pass through. She had a bad feeling about them. She had never heard of or seen these type of Stormtroopers. They even looked dangerous.

Once they were gone, she cautiously followed the Force trail. It was getting stronger. When she saw where the Force led her, she could only see one room at the end of the hall.

_"That's where Thexan is."_

* * *

Laetitia ran quietly to that room. She opened the door and found Thexan restrained to an interrogation chair. She suddenly felt so relieved to see him.

Thexan opened his eyes, grunting in pain, and saw Leah. He tried to move but the restraints only made in harder and painful for him.

"Laetitia? What are you doing here?" He whispery snapped at her.

"You didn't really think I would leave you here, did you? I mean, not after you gave that heart-moving speech." She whispered back with a smile.

"That is … Behind you!" Thexan shouted nervously for Leah to not lose her focus.

Leah turned around quickly but she wasn't quick enough to grab her lightsabers at the same time. An Inquisitor came up from behind and jumped on Leah.

They rolled down a few times, but eventually, the inquisitors' red lightsaber was on Leah's neck. She may have been strong for anyone but that Inquisitor had a huge body and an unusual physical strength.

He laughed wickedly as his lightsaber was burning her neck. He could be the one who killed the legendary Laetitia Skywalker once and for all. If that happened, Emperor Palpatine would definitely praise him.

But while he was thinking of what he might have been able to do, Leah grabbed the knife on her hip and pierced his heart. The Inquisitor fell on the ground with no life left in him.

Laetitia exhaled repeatedly and rubbed her neck. It was sore from the lightsaber burn, but burning in fire was what she felt in her sleeps because of what she did to her father on Mustafar. So she was alright ... for now.

Thexan also exhaled out of relief. He was almost worried for a second there. Leah stoop up, grabbed her lightsabers and broke Thexan free.

She frowned when she saw the look he was giving her. It was out of shock and irritation.

Leah scanned her body to look for any sign to explain his strange frown, and she found it. There was a black single cuff on her right cybernetic hand. The Inquisitor must have put it there when Leah was distracted.

But what did it do?

Leah got her answer right away. She saw her hair turning from chocolate brown to colorless white. She groaned out of annoyance. The cuff was a Force-binder. The last thing she needed.

"Great! Just friggin' peachy!" She muttered angrily.

"They know defeating you with your access to the Force is impossible, so they severed the connection." Thexan stated.

Leah sighed. She didn't like to look like a white-haired freak ... At least, not in front of him.

"You shouldn't have come. It's obviously a trap. I know you figured that out." He quietly said.

Leah scoffed and gave him a look. She would never leave him behind. He was too important to her.

"How are you supposed to wait for me if you're dead?" She asked, raising her eyebrow.

Thexan slightly smiled and looked down. Leah grabbed the dead Inquisitor's lightsaber and handed it over to Thexan.

"What …?" He trailed off in confusion.

"You're gonna need this if we're gonna get out of here." Leah pointed out the obvious.

"Right!" He mentally hit himself in the head for being stupid.

"Though, I have absolutely no idea how you're gonna use it." She honestly said.

Thexan chuckled and stared at the lightsaber in his hand weirdly.

"Neither do I."

"That's comforting."

"Eh. We'll figure something out." He said as they quietly walked out of the cell.

"So, are you alone?" Thexan asked.

"No. Ahsoka, Rex, Han, Chewie and BB-8 are with us."

"You even brought BB-8?"

"Never underestimate a droid. _My_ droid, to be exact." Leah snipped.

"I'll be sure to remember that." He responded chuckling.

Leah also chuckled herself. BB-8 was a weird droid. Even weirder than R2 and 3PO, if that was possible.

_"The good in you will cause an awful amount of pain for you that __will__ kill you."_

**Done :)**

* * *

Okay, guys! I know this was a bit short chapter, but this is the part 1. Part 2 is longer and more important.

What did you think of this chapter? What do you think happens?

:)


	145. Chapter 145

**Chapter 145**

Once they were out of the cell, Laetitia and Thexan ran to the place where she came from in the first place. The narrow window in the Fortress to get the hell out of there. They had to swim to reach the surface and fly off the Falcon. Leah handed an aquata breather to Thexan as she put on her own.

Thexan jumped outside the building, in the water. Leah was about to follow him but suddenly, the Fortress was shaking. Thexan stopped and turned to Leah, who was still in the Fortress.

He waited for her to come out and join him, and she was about to, but suddenly, 3 black-armored Stormtroopers jumped on Leah, preventing her to escape.

Thexan's eyes were wide open in horror. She was struggling to break free, but the more she struggled, the more she was twisting her own arm. He was about to swim to her but a strong wave from the building came and threw him away, leaving Leah completely on her own.

There were 3 heavy Stormtroopers on Leah but she could see Thexan disappearing in the water. At least, he was safe.

Leah tried to use the Force but it was no good. Her connection was still severed and it was hard for her to get rid of 3 huge Stormtroopers without it.

She kicked them, releasing a shout in struggle, and finally got them off. She let out a deep breath and stood up.

She didn't have time for that. She needed to get rid of them and get to Thexan and the others to get the hell out of there. So, she grabbed her lightsabers and struck one of the Stormtroopers with her lightsaber. On the contrary to what she thought, it wasn't as easy to get rid of them because the lightsaber did not good.

"Huh." She moaned as she looked at her lightsaber that was hissing.

The Stormtrooper laughed in humiliation under his helmet.

"Let me guess. Cortosis?" Leah asked. It was the only explanation.

Cortosis was a very rare material that had the ability to temporarily short out the lightsabers upon contact. This effect made Cortosis a useful material for anti-lightsaber melee weapons.

"I thought you Stormtroopers were just created to get rid of."

"We are _Shadow_troopers, Jedi scum!" One of them scowled.

Leah sighed. Shadowtroopers were Stormtrooper-Dark Jedi hybrid soldiers. She had never met one before but she heard they were dangerous. And they even looked scary. That also explained why they were holding a red lightsaber in their hands. They were basically Inquisitors!

"You're never getting out of here alive!"

"You got one thing wrong, you know." She calmly said.

"What's that?"

Leah quickly re-activated her lightsabers and sliced his heart with all her strength.

"I'm no Jedi." She coldly said as she struck the other 2 down as well.

Once the Shadowtroopers were dealt with, Leah stopped to get back her breath. It had taken her all of her strength to kill them. She just took a deep breath and ran to get out of there.

* * *

Thexan quickly opened his eyes and gasped to get a deep breath. He found himself on a land but he had no idea where he was.

_"Laetitia!"_

She was the first thing that came to her mind. She was still in the Fortress, but Thexan didn't run to find here. He realized that he couldn't get back to where Laetitia was. It wouldn't do any good. He was too far away.

So he ran to the Falcon to get some help. That was the only thing he could do.

He basically jumped into the ship and startled Ahsoka and Rex, who were waiting for them. Rex ran to Thexan t help him get up.

"You made it." He said out of relief. They were taking it too long.

"Where's Leah?" Ahsoka asked worriedly when she didn't see her best friend.

Thexan got up, out of breath. But he didn't let that waste a second. It was Laetitia. He couldn't waste a second to save her.

"Still in the Fortress Inquisitorius. We have to get back to help her!"

Ahsoka and Rex both gasped in surprise. They had to save her, but they had no time for that! They needed to get out of there as fast as possible.

"We can't. The ray shield surrounding the Fortress is the reason why the Falcon is here. And the bombs could set off any moment!" Rex stated.

"Wait, what bombs?" Thexan asked in confusion. He had no idea. Leah never told him of any bombs!

"Leah planned to …" Ahsoka started to explain but she suddenly stopped when something was happening.

The 'ground' was shaking and sending strong waves in the water. It was so strong that the Falcon near the water was also shaking. They walked to the nearest window to see what the hell was happening.

_"Have the bombs gone off? No, it's too soon!"_

The Fortress Inquisitorius moved up from under water and was shown outside of water. The water was dripping from its metal stones. But it was impossible! The Fortress was an underground building.

Han and Chewie were still in the cockpit, waiting to take off. Ahsoka, Rex and Thexan all focused on the Fortress out of water, trying to find Laetitia.

And they did.

She was on the highest level, that looked to be the landing zone of the Fortress. She was surrendered by thousands of Shadowtroopers and 7 Inquisitors, in different gender, size and species.

Thexan could see that she had a few scars on her shoulders, legs and face, but they didn't stop her to fight back. She was grabbing her silver lightsabers tightly and fighting the red blades. She was fighting for her life and her friends'. She couldn't give up.

"Please tell you disabled the ray shields." He begged as he turned to Ahsoka and Rex.

They shook their head, which caused Thexan to almost lose it. They couldn't help her and could only watched as she was fighting for her life. It was worse than torture!

"How much time do we have until the bombs are activated?"

"They're already activated. The countdown started 20 minutes ago." Rex sadly said with frustration in his voice.

"And how long was the original countdown?" Thexan asked in desperation. This could not get any worse.

"30 minutes." Ahsoka quietly choked out.

Thexan let out a breathless breath. Apparently, it _could_ get worse. Leah had only 10 minutes to get rid of the Shadowtroopers and all the Inquisitors to leave.

As strong, skilled and powerful Laetitia was still only one person against an entire army. Maybe, if she was still able to reach the Force, her chances were higher. But Thexan could see the Force-cuff on her wrist, so that was not an option.

"We have to help her!"

"How?! How are we supposed to get past the ray shields, kill that army down there, get Laetitia and leave, all in 10 minutes?!" Ahsoka shouted. It wasn't directed to Thexan. She was just frustrated with the situation.

"We could …" Rex tried to say but he stopped when he saw what happened.

They could do nothing but watch as Leah got stabbed in the back. While she was holding her own against 5 Inquisitors, an Inquisitor came up from behind and stabbed her in the right side of her back, near her spine.

Her body shook in pain as another stab by another Inquisitor followed.

Ahsoka, Thexan and Rex all gasped. Thexan almost ran out to Leah but Rex stopped him and grabbed him by the shoulder.

"Stay here! You'll only make things worse!"

Leah could feel the pain she felt in her back. She wanted to make it stop and heal it, but she still had the Force-cuff on her.

_"Damn it!"_

She desperately screamed for the Force to come back to her. With the last ounce of strength, she freed her blades and swung them around. She managed to kill all 7 Inquisitors in one blow and fell on the ground.

She had to say, even _she_ was impressed with what she just did.

_"7 Inquisitors in one blow ... Nice."_ Leah tiredly thought to herself. She had no strength left to actually speak.

With her scream, the Force-cuff was broken. As she felt the Force coming back to her, she unconsciously Force-pushed everyone around her and threw them away.

The people in the Falcon smiled, panting, when they saw she was starting to get her strength back.

She weakly walked towards her friends, who were eager for her to join them, but she suddenly felt an awful pain in her heart. She had been through different kinds of pain, physical and emotional, little and too much. But this was …

She looked down and saw a red lightsaber piercing her heart. She numbly looked up and saw an Inquisitor striking her down with her blade. She didn't even have the strength to fight her and just fell on the ground.

* * *

Everyone on the Millennium Falcon gasped in shock, horror, pain, anger, frustration, and most of all … sadness.

They were starting to feel a bit relieved when they saw Laetitia kill all the Inquisitors in one blow. But anything they felt disappeared as they witnessed an Inquisitor stab Leah in the heart.

She immediately fell on the ground and they all felt her bright signature go dark in the Force.

Ahsoka let out a shaky breath when she saw her best friend, her sister, get a deadly injury in the heart. Thexan just froze as he was unable to move.

Before any of them could shout for her name, beg her to get up and keep fighting, run to her, help her and shake her until she woke up … their 10 minutes was up and the entire Fortress was blown to dust, leaving the Falcon alone in shock ...

**Done :(**

* * *

NOO!

Laetitia's dead!

I can't believe I did that :D

What did you guys think of this chapter? What do you think will happen?

And stay hyped, guys! The next chapters, when Darth Vader finds out that his precious little girl is dead, when Luke finds out his sister isn't coming back ... It will be so emotional.

:(


	146. Chapter 146

**Chapter 146**

There was a long silence in the Millennium Falcon that was deafening. No one could believe what had just happened. One minute, she was there, fighting for her life. And the next, she was ... gone. Just like that.

Chewie was piloting the Falcon for everyone, since they were all out of it. Everyone was messed-up. Laetitia was a huge part of each one of their lives. She was the reason they knew each other in the first place.

Without Leah, Han would be a cold and emotionless smuggler, Ahsoka wouldn't be as happy as she was with her own family, and Thexan ...

His life literally turned around because of her. He turned back to the light because of her. Though he felt guilty for everything his father had done, she was the one person who wouldn't hold that against him. She was his everything ... and now, she was gone out of their lives for good.

None of them could believe she wasn't coming back. The Rebellion was now without a Leader, Ahsoka and Han without their best friend, Rex without the General he basically raised, Lux and Mon Mothma without their close friend and ally, Mina without her aunt, Thexan without his everything, and Luke ... without his actual sister.

On the way back to the Base, no one spoke a thing, but they all knew they were worried about Luke. He had lost his family when he was 10 and now, his one and only sister, who he loved more than anyone, was dead.

How would he be able come back from that? Could he? Could any of them?

Chewie and Han landed the Falcon in the Rebel Base. Once the door was open, they saw Luke waiting outside, pacing around in worry and fear. His blue eyes were filled with sadness and fear while they were begging for his sister to show up and smirk as she always did. But no matter how hard he tried, he couldn't see her. She wasn't with them.

Luke stood there as Han angrily ran away from them. He wasn't angry, per se. He was so sad that he was covering it up with anger.

Ahsoka quietly walked away from him, not knowing what to say. Lux ran to his wife and held her closely as she sobbed into his arms.

Thexan was unlike any of them. He was unable to move, breathe or think. He didn't even have the energy to run away from them, be filled with rage or cry his eyes out. He just fell on the entrance door of the Falcon while Chewie was roaring in sadness next to him.

Luke was completely confused. He had a guess what had messed all of them up, but he didn't dare think that. He couldn't. So, he was filled with confusion to be _absolutely_ sure that his terrifying guess was true.

Rex slowly walked to him. Even he had no words to say. His face was covered with tears and sadness.

"What happened?" Luke breathed out, as if he wanted to hear it.

Rex looked down sadly. He could no longer look into the eyes that were basically a mirror of his General's and best friend's. How was he supposed to tell him Laetitia was dead?

All he could do was put his hand on his shoulder as Luke froze, unable to cry, speak, breathe or stand.

* * *

The entire Rebel Alliance had never been more shaken by what happened. The Empire had done a lot of things to them and each time was hard, but this time ... It was completely different. It was like no one knew how to go on without their Leader.

The Command Center was being emptied. Before Laetitia went on the mission that cost her her life ... Her last order as the Leader of the Rebel Alliance was to evacuate the Yavin 4 Base and move to another one. After Borsk Fey'lya's betrayal, they couldn't risk their location being known to the Empire.

Luke, Rex and Thexan were in the Command Center, all of them trying to busy themselves with work but it wasn't working. None of them could get the thought of her out of their head.

Rex only stayed with Luke because he didn't want him to be alone. His family had a history of dealing with grief the wrong way and a bit 'angrier' way. Both his father and his sister. The last thing anyone needed was another Sith Skywalker.

But that wasn't why Rex stayed with Luke. He was genuinely worried about him. He had lost the only family he had. As mature and wise he was, Luke _was_ a 13-year-old orphan boy. Anyone would break at this point.

Thexan, on the other hand? He was ... numb and exhausted from what happened. He knew that he would never get that picture out of his head for the rest of his life. How Laetitia looked in her last minutes, how her light body fell to the ground, how she took her last breath ... The look on her face when her heart was sliced by that Inquisitor's lightsaber was ...

Thexan exhaled deeply, wiping the tears off his face when he noticed an angry Han enter the room. Thexan could feel his rage in the Force and it was all directed at him. He stood there as Han walked to him and punched him in the face.

"Han!" Luke gasped in shock.

But Han didn't care. Thexan was responsible for Laetitia's death. He deserved to be punched. So, he didn't stop or pull his punches, and Thexan happily accepted them. Everyone knew he deserved it.

"Solo, let him go." Rex ordered firmly. It wasn't Thexan's fault that Leah died ... or that's what they wanted to believe.

"Han, calm down. Please!" Luke begged.

"How, Luke?! If it wasn't for this son of a bitch, Leah would still be here! She went there to save his sorry-ass!" Han shouted in anger while frustrated tears fell from his eyes.

"That's enough!" A female voice shouted from behind.

It was Ahsoka. Lux and Mon Mothma were standing behind her, all witnessing how Han was directing his anger at Thexan.

Once Han stopped and stood up, Luke and Rex walked to Thexan and helped him up. He groaned softly, but ... he had been through worse. And he did nothing to stop Han, even though it would have been super easy for him.

"What do you think you're doing?!" Ahsoka demanded. This is what Leah would have done if she were there. She would protect Thexan in any way she could.

"Beating up the bastard responsible for this." Han replied, panting.

"It wasn't his fault." Lux argued.

"No, he's right." Thexan quietly said.

"Either way, this is not what Leah would have wanted." Ahsoka tried to reason with him.

"We don't know what she would've wanted, thanks to HIM!" Han shouted in rage.

Everyone flinched in pain when he said that. He was right. She was no longer there. It hadn't even been a day. It all happened so fast ... They couldn't wrap their head around the fact and _thought_ of Leah never coming back again.

"We don't need Laetitia physically in our lives to know what she would have done or wanted to do. If anyone knew her for an hour, they would know that she would protect the ones the loved, no matter the cost. I'm not going to let that be forgotten or let you disrespect my sister's memory by doing what you want in her name!" Luke strongly said, using his Senator voice, being offended by what Han said.

Han looked down in shame. Luke never lost it but when he reached his limit, he was as fearsome and formidable as his sister, and his parents before them. They all knew that if he got angry and showed it, it was because he was feeling very emotional.

"So yes. You _will _stop blaming Thexan because THAT is not what Laetitia would've wanted." He repeated himself to make sure there was no blaming Thexan.

That was the end of it. He would make sure of that. Leah cared about him, maybe even more. That was more than enough reason for Luke to respect him. He may have been the only one, besides him, that could make her smile in the hardest time. For that, Luke would always be grateful to Thexan.

He didn't care if he was literally the devil's son. Thexan was his friend. No one would treat him like that ... not as long as Luke was around, now that Leah was out of the picture.

When Han didn't say anything and understood what Luke meant, Luke turned to Thexan, who was groaning softly in pain. He even looked bad. His left eye was purple-bruised and his nose was bleeding from the punches he just received.

"Can you come with me?"

* * *

Luke led Thexan into his room. It was hard for both of them to be there because Laetitia's room was right next to his. Her room felt so empty without her in it.

Thexan grunted as he sat down and waited for Luke to say something. Did he, too, want to blame him for what happened to her? Or, did he want to lash out on him because of what his father did?

"Everything alright?" He finally broke the silence.

Luke took a deep breath to get a hold of himself. Thexan could feel how devastated he was feeling in the Force, which made him worry about him even more. What was he going to do that his hands were trembling like this?

He finally took a box out from underneath his bed and offered it to Thexan. Thexan frowned in puzzlement and was really confused. He just took the box out of Luke's hands and opened it. He gasped in shock when he saw what was inside it.

It was a lightsaber. It was clearly made for royalty, seeing there were golden markings on its silver and black handle.

Thexan had a feeling who had built it and who it belonged to. Laetitia had built it. Only a Skywalker is able to design something so delicate and so beautiful. He couldn't help but smile at the thought that Leah had made him a lightsaber.

He grabbed the lightsaber and ignited it. It was a yellow-bladed lightsaber. In the Force history, yellow Kyber crystals indicated a Jedi Sentinel, a Jedi who honored their skills in a balance of combat and scholarly pursuits. The protectors of the Force and the people of the Galaxy ... Exactly like how Thexan was.

"Don't let what Han said get into you. He's just upset." Luke finally broke the silence.

Thexan's smile disappeared. He deactivated his new, yellow lightsaber on his belt and looked down.

"He's right, though. She went there to save me ... Shouldn't have done that." He quietly said out of guilt.

"You know, better than anyone else, how fiercely independent Laetitia was. She didn't need a man to complete her ... But that doesn't mean she didn't _want_ you." Luke softly said, trying to make him feel better.

Whether they liked it or not, Thexan was now a part of their family. It was going to be hard as hell, and messed-up, and would take a long time to get used to it, but ... he was their family as much as Leah was.

"I am sorry, Luke ... For everything."

Luke weakly smiled. He was so much like his sister in that part. Forgiving and strong, even when they were broken.

"I know."

**Done :(**


	147. Chapter 147

Hello, everyone! I know I've said it a lot, but this will be the last time that I am announcing an update in here. If you would like to know about the news and updates about this story, then you are more than welcome to join the Discord group I've made for you guys. You can find the link in my profile.

Anyway, I wanted to tell you that the next update of this story will NOT be on Wednesday, but on the next Saturday. I've already written a somewhat draft for the next chapter, but this feels like an appropriate time to have a 'mid-season' break.

Enjoy this chapter and don't forget to review!

:)

* * *

**Chapter 147**

Every single Rebel and Senator was present in the Yavin 4 Base. They all gathered around, coming from different points in the Galaxy, to respect Laetitia. They had lost a true ally and their Leader. Some of them, even more.

Even Qui-gon, Obi-wan, the Gray Jedi and the Jedi were present in Laetitia's memorial. She may not be on the good terms with the Jedi but ... she used to be one of them. And the Gray Jedi wanted to mourn the loss of their newest and active member.

Ahsoka, Lux, Mina, Rex, Han, Chewie, Maz, Luke and Thexan were standing in a corner. Neither of them had said anything to each other except when Han lost it on Thexan. After that, they had run out of things to say to each other.

Ahsoka was holding his 6-year-old as she was sobbing in her mother's shoulders. Laetitia was Mina's godmother, her aunt, and even sometimes, closer than her mom. She was so close to her auntie Lee. She was also her Master, so it was like Mina had lost everything, both her Master and her aunt.

Thexan only looked down in sadness, trying to hide his tears. He used to be a Sith Lord and a Palpatine. He shouldn't cry ... but he was. He looked down at his new lightsaber and grabbed it tightly. He would never lose it. Leah had built it for him ... as the final and official sign that he was no longer a Sith. The last gift she had given him before she died. He was so grateful for that.

Thexan didn't need to access the Force to feel the resentment Han was feeling towards him. He, too, felt the same way Han did. Laetitia was in that place in the first place to save him. His father had used his as a trap to draw Leah out and get rid of the problem once and for all.

And it worked. Darth Sidious had finally killed Laetitia Skywalker. He had finally got his wish and did what he wanted to do since she was born. Killed the last Skywalker to make sure she wouldn't bring back the fallen Skywalker.

The fallen Skywalker. Anakin Skywalker. Darth Vader.

Thexan's mind went to his Master, who was more of a father to him than his own biological father was. He wondered how Vader reacted when he found out of his apprentice's betrayal. He would 'rage out' and kill Thexan on sight when he got the chance.

But Thexan wasn't worried about that. He was worried about his Master. His daughter was dead. Laetitia may have hated Vader, but deep down, Darth Vader loved his daughter and just wanted to protect her. When Thexan was in the Falcon, he felt his Master's Force-scream. It was so loud and full of grief that Thexan thought he would go deaf from it.

His Master was full of grief and rage over losing his daughter.

If Thexan hoped his Master wouldn't kill him for betraying him, he was 100% sure that he would give him the slowest and most painful death possible because of what he did. His precious daughter was dead because of him. The only light in his dark life was gone because of him.

He deserved to die and he knew that the next time he saw his Master, it would be the last time he would ever see anyone.

Mon Mothma stepped in front of the others to give her piece. They had agreed since Leah's close friends weren't stable enough to give a eulogy, everyone who wanted would say what they wanted about her.

Leah didn't have a body to bury as her body was lost in the explosion. What happened to her lightsabers was up to Luke, and he made it clear that he would not be leaving his sister's lightsabers away from him. The whole funeral was about remembering what Laetitia did, not burying anything.

"We are all at war … And Laetitia had been fighting that life her entire life. I hope that now, she's found peace." Mon Mothma quietly started.

"Laetitia was not scared to face death, not if it meant saving a life and in the end, she died doing what she did best … helping a friend, someone in need of help." Crix Madine said as he remembered how Leah and Han came to his rescue. Thexan visibly flinched in pain when he heard those words.

"When the realities of this life became too much to bear, she shouldered them with us. We laughed. We cried. When we failed, she cheered us up. And when we succeeded, she celebrated with us. But she did that for all of us. She had honor and respect … even for her enemies."

"She was a Gray Jedi Master, a General, a sister, a daughter and ... a friend." Admiral Ackbar said all Leah's roles. There were so many that he had to choose the ones she was most known for.

Those words hurt Han and Ahsoka more than anything. Laetitia was their friend, their sister. She had been close friends with Ahsoka since she was 1 years old, and Han when she was 5. How were they supposed to go on without her?

"No one will ever be able to replace her or heal the pain we feel at her loss … But we can honor her with our actions and with our words … We can love each other the way she would've wanted us to love ... She is not gone. She lives on … through me, her friends … and all of us. The only way to keep her spirit alive is to keep doing what she helped us do. Rid the Galaxy of the evil that has been unleashed upon us." Lux said in his wife's place. Ahsoka was too sad to say anything. She just held her crying daughter close.

"We will laugh a lot less without her in our lives. But what she helped us realize was this Galaxy is worth fighting for … even if it is less bright without her in it." Ahsoka quietly added.

Every person present in the room shook their head slightly in agreement. They all fell silent to respect the memory of her. She had gone through a lot with each one of them.

* * *

_"Remember, Little, you're a Skywalker. Flying is as easy to you as swimming is to a Mon Calamari."_

_"You're short."_

_"It wasn't my personality to enjoy killing … but the Galaxy made it mine."_

_"Thank you ... friend."_

_"I'm older and more mature than you are and that's all that matters."_

_"You may not have a mom but you've got an amazing sister who loves you. I promise, I won't even let you feel the loss of a mother or a father."_

_"You will feel unquenchable pain as this becomes reality but you must not weaken." (Bendu)_

_"I just want my brother to be safe. I promised my mom I would keep him safe."_

_"I don't care if you're Lethita or Ami or even the most ruthless monster in the Galaxy. You're still, and always will be, my friend. And I don't care if you're dangerous. Whatever danger you're facing, we'll face it together, as friends." (Han)_

_"Godmother. Lux agreed to it. Now, if anything happened to me or Lux, it's up to you to make sure your future Padawan will make the right choices." (Ahsoka)_

_"I just now realize that the more I care, the more the world finds ways to hurt me for it."_

_"It's not about what I'm willing to do. It's about what I'm not willing to do. I can't just sit back and watch innocent people die ... not anymore."_

_"You haven't changed a bit. Like at all." (Thexan)_

_"Having to lose someone you love ... it's the worst pain. The kind that stays with you forever, haunts you in your happy moments and keeps you awake at night."_

_"There are somethings that even a deadly lightsaber can't kill. The passionate heart and righteous beliefs of a Rebel ... they will never be destroyed by a trash like you."_

_"The Rebellion is an idea. It can never be destroyed. The Empire, on the other hand? You and your beloved Master are doomed to fail, just like the-once-precious Jedi Order you two destroyed. But this time, I will be there to see it when you all go up in flames!"_

_"I feel sorry for your daughter. It is the most painful torture ... to be living as someone who has your blood in their veins."_

_"I told you it was me, Little." (Darth Vader)_

_"You knew. You knew what his death made me like. How ... vulnerable it left me because I thought I had killed my father. How wrecked I felt. And you left me that way. You didn't do anything!"_

_"You did this. This is your fault. If you had just given him a chance to turn back, to be your father again, he wouldn't be lost in that suit!" (Ahsoka)_

_"It was the most painful thing I have ever had to endure when I was lying to you every time you talked to me about his 'death'. And there were times that I was tempted to tell you but knowing what your father had done, who he was … that was something I didn't want to force on you." (Qui-gon)_

_"Rex, you can't say that no good came out of the war. The Galaxy can't ask for a better soldier and I a better friend. I wouldn't have been able to live the life in the Temple and as a General when I was only a kid if I didn't have you or the Clones."_

_"The man that I loved hasn't been a father to me in a decade! ... And yes. We were close that we could just ... just finish each other's sentences ... But his obsession with power changed all that. He doesn't care about anything, the least of all me!"_

_"There is always a choice, even when there appears to be none. But it's the reaction that determines whether the choice made was a good one or bad, not the person who makes it." (Rex)_

_"You're my friend. The only person I can turn to if I want to talk about anything. The only one who can actually understand me. If something ever happened to you … I would miss you."_

_"You know me. I don't have to tell you who I am because you helped me become who I am."_

_"I'm sorry about your father. I know he's not the man you want him to be but that doesn't mean that you're alone. As long as you got me around, you got family. I ain't going anywhere." (Han)_

_"My life is like ... rounding up marbles on a glass table. And if I lose second for one second, someone gets hurt. Someone I love will die because of me again."_

_"My best friend wouldn't be my sister if she just walked away when people needed her. That's what you do. Help the people who need help and can't stand up for themselves. You are soft, stubborn, strong, irreplaceable and one-of-a-kind. Which is a good thing, actually, because the Galaxy cannot take two of you." (Han)_

_"Everyone in the entire Galaxy has paid the price in blood and tears for your 'mistake'!"_

_"Because of you, I lost everything. My Masters, my friends, my Battalion, my mother and my father. I have lost you. I've lost even myself because I don't know how to live with the darkness I inherited from you and I don't know how to look into my friends' eyes and tell them my father killed theirs."_

_"Life with the Jedi was not perfect, but, at least, I thought I had you."_

_"You're a natural General. A born leader. You always have been. You have experience, skill, charisma, modesty. You have always made the right decision, even if it meant destroying your life, even when there wasn't a right decision to make. You don't let personal feelings cloud your leadership."_

_"He does all these terrible things to the people I love, the people he's supposed to love, and doesn't care about the consequences. So as always, I have to take responsibility for his actions. No matter how much I believe it, he's still my father ... And that's my duty as his daughter."_

_"Hope is like the sun. If you only believe in it when you see it, you'll never make it through the night. Your night never ends. If today is like yesterday, you'll fight again today. If today is like tomorrow, you can fight again tomorrow."_

_"The situation you're in today is absolutely your own fault. The dark side is the only thing you have because you threw away me, mom and everyone else for it."_

_"Tu aras tave qorit iv visa iv mus, Laetitia Skywalker." (Bendu)_

_"I don't deserve to have the things I have and the ones I love. The more I try to save those around me, the more I put them in danger."_

_"You have this amazing ability to forgive people for all the horrible things they've done, but when it comes to yourself … you freeze." (Thexan)_

_"I feel something for Thexan. I always have and probably always will. But lately, that feeling just hurts. Coming back to him always feels like a crash-landing ... that I can't stop from happening."_

* * *

And just like that, the tragic life of Laetitia Skywalker ended. She died doing what she did the best ... Helping a friend in need. She willingly and happily sacrificed herself to save Thexan. That was not something she would ever regret.

They didn't need to ask her to know that. They already knew ... All of them, even Han. He may be mad at Thexan at the moment but he knew it wasn't his fault. He just needed someone to be angry at and Thexan was the easiest. If he was honest with himself, he was actually blaming Leah. She was too selfless to sacrifice her life like that when he and everyone else needed and loved her.

Everyone looked down and was silent. They were all mourning the loss of what Laetitia had been to them.

But Thexan was different. He wasn't crying or feeling angry. In fact, he wasn't feeling anything at the moment. He pushed down all his feelings because if he didn't, he would feel rage and hate. Dark feelings that were faded away because of the light Laetitia represented in his life. He could feel the dark side calling to him but he refused to answer and give into it.

He couldn't do that. Leah may have been gone but she would be disappointed to see if he turned back to the dark side, especially because of her. What he felt for her was stronger than that. So he did what he knew she would want him to do. Stay in the Rebellion, help the Galaxy and take care of her brother. He knew she would protect Luke no matter what.

That was also one of the reasons why she went to save Thexan. By doing so, she also killed every single Inquisitor in Darth Sidious' league. Now, there was only Darth Sidious, Darth Vader and Arcann. They were the only people left, thanks to her sacrifice.

Thexan was balancing his feelings when he suddenly felt something in the Force. Like someone screaming in pain.

He gasped and put his hand on his chest, panting for air. It was ... suffocating. He couldn't get the feeling that he knew that someone and cared about them very much. Whoever they were.

He took a step back numbly when he realized who the scream belonged to.

It was Laetitia!

**Done :(**

* * *

Hmm ... okay. I know not a lot of things happened in this chapter, but there will be a situation like this in the sequel and I wanted to have everyone's reaction when Laetitia is dead.

Speaking of, what do you guys think is happening with Leah? Where is she? Is she alive?


	148. Chapter 148

**Chapter 148**

_3 years later_

3 years that felt like an eternity. No time had ever passed as slow as the last 3 years did. 3 years since Laetitia had no longer been a part of anyone's life.

Ever since she had died on Nur, everything and everyone in the Rebellion was hollow.

They kept fighting the Empire, as Leah would have wanted them to, but it wasn't the same without her. They would feel her absence the most when they were celebrating a victory or mourning a loss. She wasn't there to comfort her friends and family when they were feeling down or give sarcastic comments when being happy. She was gone.

Every Rebel felt empty. Their victories were less than how they were when she was with them, and their losses were more heavy, but they kept on going. Nothing stopped them.

_"There are somethings that even a deadly lightsaber can't kill. The passionate heart and righteous beliefs of a Rebel ... They will never be destroyed by a trash like you. No matter how many soldiers you march into battle, no matter how powerful you are in the dark side of the Force, you will never be able to stop the Rebellion. We were built on hope ... in the darkest and most desperate times. The Rebellion is an idea. It can never be destroyed. The Empire, on the other hand? You and your beloved Master are doomed to fail, just like the-once-precious Jedi Order you two destroyed."_

What Laetitia had told her father in her hateful moment was true to the last word. No matter how badly the Empire hurt the Galaxy and its people, the Rebellion never stopped fighting. They would never stop until they brought peace and Republic back to the Galaxy. Rid the Galaxy of monsters like Emperor Palpatine and his second-in-command, Lord Vader.

Darth Vader, formerly known as Anakin Skywalker, was not the same since the accident. He was more ... brutal, if that was possible

He had lost his precious Little Sky, his little girl, the only shred of light in his fully-dark life. He had lost her before, when he thought she was dead for 9 years but miraculously showed up alive. But this time was ... different. He felt her die in the Force and that was the worst feeling he would ever feel in his horrible life.

He didn't care that Leah hated him. She may not have accepted him as her father but even her presence was enough for him. He loved her ... and Sith Lords do not love. He didn't care if that didn't make him the best Sith Lord or made his Master, Darth Sidious, suspicious of him. He no longer cared about anything or anyone.

Upon losing his daughter, Vader had also lost his apprentice, who was like a son to him. Laetitia died to save Thexan from his father and hers. He was informed of Thexan's arrest when he was on mission and was on his way to see what was actually happening when he felt his blood die in the Force.

To say that he was angry was ... putting it lightly. Darth Vader was enraged by his apprentice's betrayal. He had relied on him as much as a Sith Lord could rely on someone. Loved him like the son he never had. He would find him and make him pay for betraying his Master.

On the other hand, it made sense why Thexan had been a bit lighter in the Force since he escaped the Rebels. He had turned to the light side. Vader didn't want to think it was being around his daughter that made him change his mind and beliefs.

Was that really the case? Did Thexan really abandon the dark side because of what he felt for Laetitia?

That was what Darth Vader was worried about the most. That his daughter and apprentice had fallen in love with each other. That the dark side's hold on Thexan was weaker than his love for Leah. Exactly how it should have been for him, but it wasn't. He was even more lost and consumed in it that even he, himself, didn't recognize himself.

_"Laetitia's gonna have tons of boys chasing after her. I'm okay with that because then, I can chase after them."_

Oh, how much Vader wanted to chase after Thexan. It was his daughter. He may have turned to the dark side and not be Anakin Skywalker, but he still had the protective fatherly sense to make sure his daughter was celibate for life and stayed 'daddy's little girl'.

But he had to admit, if there was one person he would allow her to be with, it was Thexan. The only one who actually deserved to be with her.

But he didn't have to worry about that anymore. It was useless. Laetitia was gone and there was nothing anyone could do to bring her back.

* * *

Things were different everywhere, in both the Empire and the Rebellion.

After losing Laetitia, everyone lost their fun spirit and stuck to fighting. There was no victory party, not that they needed it, or any get-together moment. Everyone was into their own business.

Ahsoka took a step back to be with her family more but still participated in some of the important missions. She rarely spoke of Leah. It was too painful for her to think of her best friend for 20 years. She also began training her 10-year-old daughter, Mina, the ways of the Force. It was supposed to be Leah but she couldn't train Mina now.

Han and Chewie stayed in the Rebellion and helped them in any way they could. It was what she would have wanted. Han's anger towards Thexan began to fade away as he came to his senses. They were good friends as much as they could be. They were still a bit uncomfortable around each other. Not because of Thexan being the son of the Emperor, but because of Leah. It was hard ... for everyone.

Luke, on the other hand, was neither angry or in denial. He was freakishly calm. After Laetitia's death, he channeled all his anger and negative feelings and focused them on becoming a better Jedi. He didn't have more things to learn in politics. Mon Mothma and Lux helped him become the best Senator anyone could ever hope to be.

Luke was so frustrated that his sister had died. He thought it was his fault. Leah didn't let him join her last mission because it was a 'Jedi mission'. That frustrated him. If he wasn't so selfish to follow his dreams and become a Senator, maybe she would have let him join her and she would still be here.

So, after Leah's funeral, Luke asked Thexan to train him. It was an informal training. Thexan wasn't his Master but he did help him in any way he could.

Thexan.

He was different from inside and out. Qui-gon appeared to him not long after he left the Empire and offered to help him become an official Gray Jedi. Thexan was more than happy for it. Honestly, the thought of him being a Jedi was so weird, but he didn't want to call himself a 'Sith' anymore. He wasn't one. Leah had helped him become the better man.

And he stayed in the Rebellion to help them defeat his father. This was all his fault. All of it. And he would make sure that the sadistic bastard would pay for what he did to Leah and everyone else.

Thexan was sure that the scream he heard in Laetitia's funeral belonged to her. He was sure she was alive. But when he presented the possibility to Ahsoka, she bit his head off and called him 'crazy and in denial'. He knew she didn't _want_ to think of the possibility of her being alive. Because if it turned out that she wasn't, it would destroy her all over again and she couldn't go through that.

But Thexan didn't give up. He knew Laetitia was alive. He could feel it in his heart, not in the Force. But this time, he didn't let anyone know. Only Qui-gon and Obi-wan knew and it was because they were Force ghosts and he couldn't exactly 'kick' them out of his room.

The good thing was that they also believed Leah was alive. They thought no one else could hear her scream because no one had a deep connection with Leah other than him. Thexan thought that Luke also heard something in her funeral because he had the same expression as Thexan did, but he said nothing and acted nothing.

* * *

After destroying the Imperial supply depot and finishing the Battle of Jade Moon, which Luke, Thexan and General Crix Madine participated in, they all landed their X-wings on their new Base, Scipio Base. After they found a spy in their system 3 years ago, they moved the Bases to be safer.

Though their actual Base on Hoth wasn't ready, the Scipio Base wasn't bad, either. It was a snow-covered planet, like Hoth, making it harder for the Empire to find them. And they had improved the security.

After finishing the report, everyone was so tired. It was a tiring battle. Thexan put his hand on Luke's shoulder, bringing him out of his thoughts.

"How you doing, kid?" He asked.

Luke smiled warmly. His smile was so similar to Laetitia's. They both calmed you down and made everything else disappear. And in the last 3 years, Luke and Thexan had gotten a lot closer. Thexan was practically his 'Master', but Luke thought of him as an older brother. He knew Thexan only cared about him because of Leah, but he was still grateful to have him.

"Yeah, I'm fine. I'm actually gonna go see Han and Ahsoka. You coming?"

"Uh ..." Thexan stopped when he noticed his comlink beeping. He turned pale. Luke felt like it was an emergency.

"Sorry, I have to take this. But I'll meet you there." He quickly said and didn't even wait to hear an answer as he ran to his room.

Luke was left alone, wondering what it was about or who was calling him. Whatever or whoever it was, it was important.

* * *

When Thexan noticed his secret comlink beeping, he ran to his room to be alone. He didn't want anyone else to know who was calling and why. Especially not Ahsoka. If she found out why they were calling, he would give another you're-in-denial lecture.

He sat on a chair, put his comlink on a HoloProjector and turned it on. He already knew who it was but was relieved to see him.

Cal Kestis.

The red-haired Jedi Knight smiled when he saw Thexan. 3 years ago, Qui-gon advised Thexan to ask Cal for help to find Laetitia. He was a Jedi Knight with a Night Sister, living alone with no Empire or Rebellion. He didn't join the Rebels but he kept helping in any way he could.

"It's been a while, Thexan." Cal started.

"Yes, it has been." He finally said.

It had been 3 years since they first and last spoke to each other. Thexan knew Cal was only supposed to call if he had found actual evidence that Leah was alive, so he was anxious to know what he found.

"So?"

"I found something ... She's alive ... Laetitia's alive."

**Done :)**


	149. Chapter 149

**Chapter 149**

Thexan almost jumped out of his seat out of happiness. He couldn't believe his ears. He was sure he heard it wrong.

"Are you sure? I mean ... How do you know?" He asked, stuttering with no focus.

"After you and Masters Jinn and Kenobi told me that Laetitia might be alive, I started looking for her. I owed it to her." Cal started.

Laetitia and Cal were good friends during their time in the Jedi Temple. She was close to a lot of Younglings and Padawans, but Cal was her best friend aside from Ahsoka. She used to call him 'the Carrot of the Jedi Temple'.

"Anyway, I started looking into Imperial Prisons and Detention Centers. I figured if she wasn't with you guys, she was captured by the Empire."

"Is she? ... Captured by the Empire?" Thexan slowly asked.

The thought had crossed his mind, but he didn't want to think his father would do that to her. Not that he wasn't capable of it. The opposite, actually. Thexan was afraid _for_ her. He knew exactly what his father was capable of.

"There is a good possibility that after the explosion 3 years ago, she was captured by ... Prince Arcann ... your brother." Cal slowly broke down the huge and horrible news to Thexan. He knew who Thexan really was and was aware how he felt about his family.

All the happiness Thexan felt disappeared when he heard that. His brother had captured Laetitia. She had been with him for 3 years?! Who knew what things he could have done to her?

Actually, Thexan did. He, better than anyone else, knew how much Arcann despised Leah. Loathed her. He had wanted to get his hands on her since 7 years ago, when Leah exploded a bomb into his face. He had lost his right hand, half of his face and the rest of the body burned. Arcann wanted to make her pay for what she did to him.

And now, he had.

Thexan felt a dangerous anger towards his brother. No matter how much he loved him, he shouldn't have messed with Leah. She was his 'off-limits'.

"Thexan?" Cal's voice brought Thexan out of his thoughts.

Thexan cleared his throat and tried to focus. He needed to save Laetitia from his brother.

"Go ahead."

"I looked into the Imperial records. Apparently, right after the explosion on Nur, a prisoner was entered into the data but they were off-records. All I could get was the date of capture and the description. A female in her 20s, white hair and ... 'weird eyes'? And she's marked as 'absolutely dangerous and avoid at all cost'. Arcann is her interrogator, and he only interrogates Force-sensitives, so ..." Cal trailed off when he reached his point.

Thexan shook his head. There wasn't a name but everything matched Leah's. It was her. He could feel it.

"Where is she?"

"In an off-record Imperial Prison on Myrkr. It's like the Citadel, but worse. I don't know why we can't feel her in the Force, but this is all I have."

"Thank you, Cal. You have no idea what this means to me." Thexan sincerely thanked the Jedi Knight.

Cal smiled and shook his head. He had a few ideas what it meant to Thexan that Leah was alive.

"I just did what any friend would do. And when you do get her back, tell her 'the Carrot' is also doing alright, and she should stop being stubborn." He seriously joked.

Thexan let out a chuckle.

"Will do. Thanks again"

* * *

Thexan ended the transmission and leaned back against the chair. He let out a heavy exhale out of both relief and horror.

Laetitia was alive. After watching her die right in front of him, he was wrecked. He had never gotten the picture out of his head, especially since he was the reason she came out of hiding and risked everything for.

To know that she was alive was ... Thexan couldn't find a word for how he felt. Because as amazing as it was that she was live, she had spent the last 3 years in an Imperial prison, being interrogated by his brother, Arcann.

Thexan, of all people, knew how Arcann felt about Leah. He was the worst of all animals and Siths. The thought of her being alone with him was ...

"You ... okay?" A voice brought Thexan out of his horrible thoughts.

It was Luke, standing in front of him with worried blue eyes fixed on him.

"Uh ..."

"Who was it?" Luke jumped to the point.

"What?"

"Who called you?"

Thexan sighed. The boy was as stubborn as his sister. But how was he supposed to tell him that his sister _might_ be alive with _his_ brother?

"It was one of my friends. I'd asked him to look into something ... and he found something." He vaguely said.

"What did he find?"

Thexan prepared himself to say it. Luke, out of everyone else, deserved to know.

"Luke ... I think ... Leah is ... alive." He slowly said.

If Luke was affected by what he heard, he didn't show it. There was no expression on his face. No happiness, no anger, no relief, no anxiety ... Nothing. He simply sat on the bed, in front of Thexan. He didn't have enough energy to stand up on his own.

_"Even if everyone tells you I'm dead, don't believe them if you don't believe it. If you don't feel it in your heart that I'm really gone, then I'm not gone. I'm just away … waiting for you."_

"Luke?"

Thexan was so worried. He was half-expecting him to shout 'you're crazy' or 'you need to let her go'. But what he got was worse than any of those options. He just ... stared into nothingness.

"Where is she?" Luke finally asked.

Thexan blinked in surprise. He actually believed him?!

"Wait ... Why do you believe me?" He asked in confusion.

"You know how you thought you heard her 3 years ago? I actually heard that, too." Luke admitted quietly.

Thexan tried to hide his surprise. Luke had heard Leah's scream 3 years ago in her funeral? Why didn't he defend Thexan when he told Ahsoka bout it? Why didn't he tell him?

"I've always believed she was alive. Even she told me herself. 'If you don't think I'm gone, then I'm not and actually waiting for you to find me'." He remembered what his sister had told him the last time they saw each other.

"Now, where is my sister?"

* * *

"On Myrkr." Thexan said as he showed the planet in the HoloMap.

He had gathered everyone in the Command Center. Ahsoka, Lux, Rex, Han, Chewie, Luke, Mon Mothma, Admiral Ackbar and General Crix Madine.

Ahsoka let Thexan say whatever he wanted to say and then, give him a lecture. She wanted her sister to be alive more than anything but ... she was gone. She was never coming back.

"I have to say ... everything matches." Rex stated, which earned a glare from Ahsoka.

"I know what we saw. Laetitia died right in front of us. It doesn't make sense for her to be alive now." He replied to her glare.

"But?"

"But ... I've come to the conclusion that nothing about her makes sense when it comes to her. She's one of the strongest Force-sensitives I've ever known, and she's always had this weird ability to give life. Maybe that's what happened after we left her." He explained.

"'_Maybe_'!" Ahsoka repeated him to make her point.

"It doesn't matter. We have to find her." Han said.

"We are already down assets. We cannot afford to lose more." Mon Mothma tried to convince them.

"And that's what you think Leah is? An 'asset'?" Thexan said with anger and insult.

"That is not what I meant."

"Either way, it is too dangerous to go."

Ahsoka pressed her lips together in frustration. She eventually turned to Thexan. She looked like she wanted to kill him.

"Look, Ahsoka. I know it's a long shot. But ... we owe it to her to take it." Thexan quietly said to convince her.

"How long have you been working on this?" She demanded, ignoring him.

"Since her funeral." He admitted strongly. He was tired of walking on eggshells around her.

Ahsoka scoffed in disbelief.

"You've been in on this for _3_ years?! And you didn't tell us?!"

"I _did_ tell you. 3 years ago when I heard her. But I didn't wanna say anything else until I was certain. I may be patient but I wasn't gonna let you call me 'crazy' for the second time." He snapped at her.

Everyone in the room exchanged an uncomfortable look. It wasn't like Thexan to lose his cool.

"And are you certain now? Because it looks to me that all you have is a 'maybe'. We don't even know for sure that it's Laetitia. And you wanna risk everything she worked for, and _died_ for, for a 'maybe'?"

"But she didn't!" Luke finally shouted, having enough of this.

Everyone turned to him. His face was red with anger and his eyes were wet from tears.

"I know Leah died 3 years ago. We held a memorial for her and moved on. But she is alive. I felt it then, and I feel it now. If she was dead, why didn't we see her body when we went back to look for her? Why did Thexan and I hear her 3 years ago? ... She promised me she would stay alive, and she is. I _know_ it." He strongly said.

Ahsoka sighed with frustrated tears in her eyes. She felt her husband's hand on her shoulder.

"How are you sure that Leah is even still alive?" She stated.

"She is ... Ahsoka, you, of all people ... how can you not be in on this?" He quietly said with disappointment.

"Because she is gone. That is the only thing any of us can be certain about. She is dead."

"Dude! What is wrong with you? It's like you don't even want her back!" Han yelled in anger.

Ahsoka, filled with anger and insult, walked to Han. She opened her mouth to say something but Thexan jumped between them and stopped them.

"That's enough!" He ordered all of them.

His voice was echoed in the room. No one dared to say anything after him. They didn't want to mess with a Palpatine trained by a Skywalker.

"I already said I know it's a long shot. But I am going, whether you allow it or not. I'll go alone if I have to. But volunteers are appreciated." He strongly said, daring anyone to say another word.

"You're gonna need a ship, bro." Han said and Chewie roared in agreement.

"I'm coming, too." Rex grabbed his blasters.

"As am I." Luke said.

Thexan turned to Ahsoka, expecting her to say something. When she didn't, he walked out of the room to go and save Laetitia.

**Done :)**


	150. Chapter 150

**Chapter 150**

Han, Chewie and Rex were getting ready to save Laetitia. They didn't know that she was 100 percent alive, but ... they had to try. For her, they had to do it.

They were ready in the Millennium Falcon, waiting for Thexan to come. He walked to the them but stopped when he saw Luke lean against the Falcon. He looked like he was ready to go at it with Thexan.

"Luke ..."

"Nope! No way. There is NO way that I am _not_ coming with you." Luke stopped him as he walked to him.

Thexan rose his eyebrow and looked at him. He had a right to come. He was more than capable, and it was _his_ sister. But Thexan was worried about _his_ brother. He knew Arcann was there. He couldn't risk Luke being anywhere near him.

"I'm 16 years old now. Last time, Leah benched me because it was a 'Jedi mission'. Well, I _am_ a Jedi. And if you think that I can't take care of myself, then ..."

"That's not what I think." Thexan calmly stopped him.

"You are as capable as a Jedi Master. One of the most powerful Force-users I have ever known. I'm serious. I would never want to go against you."

"Then why don't let me come? Laetitia is _my_ sister."

"I know. But she would kill me if she knew that I let her brother join the most dangerous mission ever." He stated from experiment.

Thexan felt how angry Leah was when she and Luke were captured on Naboo. He didn't want to repeat that. Besides, as much as he was hoping, it was still a _possibility_ that she was alive. He couldn't risk Luke's life on a 'maybe'. He would never forgive himself if something happened to him.

"Do you know anything about my brother?" Thexan asked when Luke was silent in anger.

"Just that he's nothing like you." Luke simply replied. To be honest, he didn't know anything about Arcann.

"When I was a Sith Lord, we were the best partners in the Galaxy. We got along so well. He was my brother. We were _the Eternal Twins_! ... But even then, he surprised me. He was so aggressive and cruel in ways that my Sith mind was horrified. And now that I've left the Empire, I can promise you that he hasn't gotten any better. He's a true unrecognizable animal." Thexan honestly said. He didn't want to, but it was the truth.

"The thought of Leah being alone with that monster is terrifying me. So I have to rescue her from him."

"Then let me come with you! We can take him together." Luke begged.

Thexan sighed softly and put his hand on his shoulder. He couldn't risk that.

"Let me deal with my brother. You can't come with me ... I can't give Arcann another chance to hurt another person I care about." He said, hoping Luke would change his mind.

Luke sighed. When he felt fear and genuine worry from Thexan, he decided to let it go. All that mattered was getting Leah back. Who cared who did it?

"You WILL bring her back." He firmly said in a threatening way.

Thexan smiled and exhaled out of relief. Luke knew when to back out ... unlike the rest of his family.

"I will."

* * *

After talking Luke out of coming, Thexan ran to the Millennium Falcon. Han and Chewie piloted the ship and they took off. Thexan walked to the main room to go over the plan, but he was so, so, surprised to see who else was there.

Ahsoka!

She was sitting behind a chair, waiting for Thexan to come and find her. He slowly walked to her, not trying to even hide his surprise.

"What are you doing here? I thought you didn't approve of this mission." He asked.

"Well, you idiots need all the help you can get. Do you really wanna turn it away?" She changed the direction of the question, but Thexan was stubborner than that.

"An hour ago, you were yelling at me for being hopeful. Now, you're here, risking everything we have, for a 'maybe'."

"Like you said, we owe it to Leah to see what this is really about." She quietly said.

Thexan shook his head in appreciation and understanding. As she said, they were desperate for any help.

"Thank you." He quietly said.

Ahsoka gave him a look. They had NOT gotten a lot well since Laetitia had 'died'. Especially not since Thexan brought up the idea of her being alive and Ahsoka called him crazy.

"I'm not doing this for you." She smirked as she sounded like her old self.

Thexan scoffed and rolled his eyes. The past 3 years had been ... hard for all of them. Harder than any of them would have imagined.

Ahsoka leaned back and closed her eyes as she went deep into her thoughts. She couldn't even begin to think what it meant to have Leah back in her life. In all of their lives.

Mina would get her aunt back. Ahsoka and Han would have their sister and best friend in their lives again. Luke would lift off the guilt from his shoulder as there was no point in feeling guilty for Leah's death when she was alive. And Thexan would get his ... whatever Leah was to him, back.

"Do you really believe it's Leah we're rescuing?" Ahsoka's voice broke the silence.

Thexan let out a breath. He could feel that it wasn't a statement in pity or denial. It was pure hope. Ahsoka was really hoping for her sister to be alive.

"Yes."

Thexan's strong response seemed to convince her, as well. If Luke and Thexan really believed she was alive, if they had really heard her 3 years ago, then maybe ... maybe she _was_ alive, and everything could change.

"Then what happened? Because we all know what we saw 3 years ago."

"It's Laetitia. You really wanna try adding logic to her life?" Thexan joked seriously.

Ahsoka laughed at that. It was a joke, but the cruel honesty in it made it ... bitter. Her life had no part that made a bit of sense. _She_ made no sense.

But another dark thought passed her mind. She felt like she was suffocating. All this time, she had wished for her friend to be alive. But not once, did she stop to think what it actually meant, and not just to her.

But to Laetitia.

If Thexan was right, and she really was alive, then Ahsoka had left her to be ... she didn't even know what she had been going through in the past 3 years. They had left her. She had left her. To be tortured by the most vile and cruel creature in the Galaxy.

A Palpatine.

Once again, Ahsoka had caused a Skywalker unspeakable pain by leaving.

She was so worried that when they finally got Leah back, they wouldn't be getting Laetitia Skywalker back, and just a broken shell of her. 3 years was a long time to be left alone

"I swear by the Force, if your brother is really behind all of this ..." She coldly started to threaten Arcann, but Thexan beat her to it.

"I will _kill_ him." He finished her darkly and angrily.

Ahsoka blinked when she heard that. She knew why she felt that way, but Thexan? Did he actually swear by the Force to kill him own brother? Was his love for Leah that strong that he was willing to kill his own family?

"I'm sorry, but if Arcann had really spent the last 3 years torturing Laetitia, I will be the one to make him pay ... That is, if Leah lets me." Thexan stated.

Ahsoka shook her head. They both knew that if Leah was alive and Arcann had been the one who had made her life living hell, then she would not let anyone take the vengeance away from her.

She had a Skywalker-sized temper, which definitely beat the Palpatines'.

* * *

It had been almost two days since they left the Rebel Base. The journey to Myrkr was tiring, but everyone saved their strength to fight for Laetitia and save her.

Once Han, very stealthily and professionally, landed the Falcon on the planet, everyone got ready. They all grabbed their blasters, knives, lightsabers, bombs. But a shriek stopped them.

It was Ahsoka.

Rex and Han ran to her worriedly, with their blasters in their hands, thinking that she was attacked or hurt. They found her on the ground, wincing in pain. Thexan wasn't looking so good, either. He pressed his hand on his heart, catching his breath.

"What is going on?!" Rex asked in fear and worry.

"The Force ..." Ahsoka panted.

"It's gone!" Thexan finished her sentence.

Both Han and Rex exchanged a confused look with each other. The Force wasn't a tool or a thing to carry around that it was gone. How did that happen?

"What the hell does that mean?" Han asked.

"I don't know, but ... I can't touch the Force at all. It's like it doesn't even exist."

Ahsoka tried to pull herself together and stood up. The feeling so vulnerable that she couldn't touch the Force was ... beyond words. For the first time in her life, she felt absolutely helpless and alone.

But the main question was that how did they manage to disconnect the Force from everyone?

"How can that be?" Rex asked. He knew a bit of Force-sensitivity, so he was more shocked than Han.

"I don't know ... But we need to move fast."

* * *

After landing the Falcon on Myrkr, they split up. Han and Chewie stayed in the Falco, ready to leave when they came. Leaving was the hardest part. Rex snuck into the Command Center to deactivate the ray shields. They weren't gonna make the same mistake again.

And Thexan and Ahsoka headed to the prison cells. Their job was to find the prisoner they were looking for, see if it was Laetitia, and get the hell out of there. Which was basically the hardest part.

As soon as they entered the planet, neither of them could touch the Force. It did not come back. Without the Force, they were flying in blind, but that didn't stop them.

They found their way to the cells, but Ahsoka stayed behind because she was busy dealing with the Shadowtroopers. She had dealt with a few of them when she rescued Thexan.

While Ahsoka was dealing with the Shadowtroopers, Thexan ran to the doors and opened them one by one. The other cells were empty. It didn't make any sense.

But there was something behind one of the doors. He may not have had the Force but he could feel it ... in his heart.

He opened the door and stepped into the room but froze. He was sure his eyes were deceiving him because it was impossible to see what he was seeing!

**Done :)**

* * *

Ooh! A cliffhanger! I think I've mastered that art by now :D

What do you think Thexan saw that made him freeze? Was it Laetitia or is she really dead? Or not there?


	151. Chapter 151

This whole chapter is a flashback from 3 years ago til the present time. This chapter is supposed to fill in the gaps. Between what happened to Laetitia 3 years ago on Nur and now. It might be too long but I wanted it to be in one chapter.

As you know, this is a fanfiction. I don't know if it can actually happen in the Star Wars universe, so please go easy on me :)

**WARNING**! This chapter may contain some violent scenes. It will basically be about Laetitia and what she went through when she was captured by the Empire after Nur. I did my best to not make it too detailed and too much, but this is how it turned out. So, if you have a problem with this chapter, I completely understand if you don't read it. You won't miss too much, and you can ask me any questions to explain if you don't read the chapter.

**Blackit tamer:** Thank you so much for the review! I really enjoy hearing your ideas! Yeah, I also think that I could have done more chapters in the Clone Wars era to show the affection between Laetitia and her Battalion. But I didn't think of that then, and now it's too late :( But there are some 'Clone' surprises I'm holding for the Battle of Endor and the sequels. I think you'll like them :) Um ... I don't wanna spoil too much, but Laetitia won't be pregnant with Arcann's baby (thank God!). I mean, she's gone through a lot in the 3 years she was 'dead', but no. I'm not that cruel to make her pregnant with that Palpatine's baby :D Anyway, I hope you'll like the new chapters I will be publishing. Welcome to our story!

Guys, don't worry. Laetitia is still ... _intact_ until she isn't. I am not going to say anything ... forget about it. She will have her first time with Thexan. The one and only person she will ever sleep with (forced or unforced) is Thexan, thank God! Even I'm not that cruel to make her go through something like that ;D

Anyway, enjoy and don't forget to review!

* * *

**Chapter 151**

_..._

_Flashback of what happened after Nur, 3 years ago_

Everything was black. The sound of water dripping filled the silence and was echoed everywhere.

Laetitia opened her eyes very slowly and numbly. She groaned softly as she tried to stay awake. She felt so tired and without energy as if she had never slept in her whole life. Her entire body was sore from pain.

Her breathing was hard and heavy as she tried so hard to focus and remember the last thing she did.

_I saw Thexan and Ahsoka. I was walking to them when ... an Inquisitor sliced my heart in half!_

She gasped in pain from the truth. She died. She was dead. She was supposed to be dead! What the hell happened?!

She tried to use the Force for some answers, but it wasn't there! She couldn't touch the Force because she didn't feel it. Ever since she was in her mother's womb, the Force had been a part of her. It was with her when she went through everything she did, even when Obi-wan had stripped her of it when she was on Tatooine.

But now, it was like it was completely gone. For the first time in her life, she felt absolutely and completely alone. It was the worst feeling she had ever felt, and that was saying a lot.

"Good. You're awake." She heard a voice say.

She was so shocked and deep in her own mind space that she didn't realize that she was tied up to an interrogation chair. She looked at the man in front of him.

"Make sure her restrains are tight." He ordered the black-armored Stormtrooper behind him.

A Shadowtrooper.

Leah tried to move but the restrains were too tight to even breathe. She could hardly do anything.

"What about her treatment, sir?"

"I've got it right here." The Commander said as he pulled out something.

Leah narrowed her eyes to try and see what it was through her blurry vision. It looked to be a needle, of some sort. The Commander waked slowly to her, ready to inject whatever the hell was in it. She didn't need to touch the Force to know that it was something bad, so she did the only thing she could do with her strength in her situation.

Butt-head the Commander as the man was trying to give her the shot.

He yelled in pain and touched his bloody nose. He dropped the needle on the floor. it was shattered into pieces and the serum in it was spread all over out on the floor. No one could use it anymore.

"That was not smart! ... Not to mention, completely unnecessary!" He grunted as he turned to the Shadowtrooper behind him.

"Go to the infirmary and get another vial."

"But sir, this was the last one. We will have to get more of it in the morning. The Ysalamirs out in the jungle are impossible to find in night."

Leah tried to get as much information as she could from what she heard. So, this place had an infirmary, wherever it was. And ... Ysalamirs were out there.

Ysalamir was a lizard-like creatures that had the ability to repel or drive away the Force. They created a bubble and as long as you were in it or near it, there was no difference between a Force-sensitive and a Non-Force-sensitive.

_Great! I'm on Myrkr._

Leah tried to hide her disappointment. She found out where she was, but it couldn't be further away from the Rebel Base on Yavin! How the hell was she supposed to get back now.

That was the last question she had before the Commander knocked her out and everything went black.

"Trust me. You are going to wish you died on Nur."

* * *

Laetitia grunted softly as she opened her eyes and found herself in another room. She tried to grasp the situation she was in.

Captured by the Imperials with no one coming to her rescue because to everyone, she was dead. This could be one of the worst situations she had ever found herself into.

_Nah! Could be worse._

"Don't you look freaky!" A male voice suddenly mused.

Leah froze but tried to act normal when she saw who it was. He had a huge metal mask on his face, but she would recognize a Palpatine anywhere any time. Especially the one she'd already beaten.

_I was wrong. It definitely can._

"You're wondering how you're alive. That's what I would like to ask. How _are_ you alive?"

"Arcann Palpatine." Leah stated. It was the words she said since she was awake from Nur.

"You remember me. Good. We don't have to catch up now. And Thexan told you who we are. We'll get into that later." He said as he stood up and got closer to Leah.

She did NOT need to touch the Force to feel the resentment he felt towards her. And for good reasons. She did blow him up. The metal piece covering more than half of his face and the cybernetic arm were more than enough signs.

"Okay. What do you want, Bam-bam?" She asked him with irritation.

Arcann scoffed in ridiculousness.

"What do I ...? Well, one can do some interesting things with a lightsaber, you know. I'll do my best to show them all to you _if_ you'll cooperate by not passing out. That's what I want ... I'm not going to kill you. you're just gonna wish that I had. What I want … is to have my hand and face back." He hissed, his voice full of anger and hate.

Leah's face stayed still for a moment. She had no reaction to how he just threatened her. She would never break ... especially not in front of a Palpatine.

"Sorry, I was thinking about something else when you were talking. But don't bother repeating it. I don't really care."

"I'm going to make you pay for what you did to me."

"Look, you need someone to blame for what happened to you? Is that it? Or are you expecting an apology? Don't waste your breath 'cause you're not gonna get it. You were half responsible for what happened to my face. I thought it was only fair if I returned the favor. You wanna whine about how what happened to you wasn't fair? Go whine to your daddy because he was as just responsible in what happened to you as you were in what happened to me. He knew you could never beat me. That's why he sent you. You were his gift for me to kill."

Anger took over Arcann when he heard that. He knew she was just playing with him, using the truth, but he still got mad and slapped her across the face with the back of his hand.

Leah didn't even grunt when he hit her. She just turned her head back to him, glaring him with her eyes.

"You can say whatever lie you want, but you will not seduce me as you did with Thexan." He resentfully said, which caused Leah to laugh.

"Is that really what you think happened? That I _seduced_ your brother? Isn't seducing a Palpatine-mark?"

"We'll get into that later ... Look, you don't need to pretend. It's just us. You enjoyed doing this to me … just as I'm gonna enjoy doing this to you." He whispered as he walked to the controls of the interrogation chair.

Leah braced herself for what she guessed was about to come.

"Feel free to scream. No one's gonna hear you."

* * *

Laetitia could feel the shocks of electricity running in her body. When it reached her heart, she could feel her pacemaker get weak. That was the worst part. She could handle worse. She just didn't know if her heart would go along with her.

All the time she was being tortured, she refused to give into the Sith Lord, who was standing in front of her. Arcann just stayed, looking at her, waiting for her to break. But she never did, which made him only angrier.

After a while, he turned it off. He needed a break, even if she didn't. Leah groaned inaudibly as she rested her head against the chair.

"Don't tell me that's all you've got. I was expecting so much more from the legendary Laetitia Skywalker." Arcann said.

Leah narrowed her eyes at him. He figured out who she was.

_Yay!_

"That's right. I figured out who you were."

"Two points for you." She sarcastically said as her head fell off.

She released a scream in the Force when she was in pain. She could only hope that Thexan, Luke or Ahsoka heard it and were coming for her.

"Hey. Stay with me." Arcann encouraged her as he shook her head to force her to stay awake.

"You know what helps? You pick a place or a memory in your mind and you focus on it. Something that'll help you keep going because we are nowhere near done ... And I want you to be awake to feel everything I do to you. As Thexan might have mentioned, we didn't grow up in a kid-friendly environment. We had Sith-lightning as a lullaby every night. And the surgery and the pain I had to go through after what you did to me … That hurt more than that." He said, hate not leaving his voice.

Leah gathered all her energy. She was tougher than that.

"Why? Because you were defeated by a girl who had no lightsaber and was half your size? I'd melt in embarrassment, too, if I were you." She taunted him.

Arcann smiled in anger and frustration, but he ignored her.

"What kept me going in the last 4 years was the thought of seeing you suffer. Of hearing you scream and beg for life."

"Healthy." She covered her fear with sarcasm.

"I know, right? My point is, _you_ kept me alive."

"I'm flattered. Also, don't count on it. I'm too proud to even scream. You can ask my dad." She muttered bitterly.

"Maybe I will. I mean, when he came up with the idea of putting you in this place … That was the first time I ever hated him less. Maybe he can wait for his turn." He lied to get under her skin and watch her break.

And it worked. To say that Leah was wrecked when she heard that her father was the one who wanted her in this situation was ... putting it mildly.

"I heard about what you did to him. That was … well-deserved and horrifying. I mean, I _hate_ my father, but I would never cut off his limbs and leave to burn in lava." He mused.

" 'Cause you're not strong enough to do it. He'd blow you over as easily as I blew you up."

Arcann sighed in frustration. It's like they took turns taunting each other. He replied with punching her in the stomach.

"You see, I know you ... intimately. I'm not talking about sexually. No. we share something more … _primal_. I saw behind your lies and caught a glimpse of your true self. The girl who did this to me, the girl who set her limbless father on fire, the girl who blew up a station full of 'innocent people' … That's who you are. The girl who did this and enjoyed it?" He pointed at his face.

"That's the real Laetitia Skywalker." He hissed.

Leah didn't say anything. She had unshed tears in her eyes because she knew that was true.

"I'm sorry." She moaned quietly.

"What was that?"

"I'm sorry."

"Hmm." Arcann smiled in satisfaction.

"I'm sorry I didn't blow you up _completely_." She finished her sentence and smiled when he saw the look on his face.

"And if I'd known you'd be talking me to death, I would've cut out your tongue, too ... So turn it up. Last one tickled a little!"

"You are going to beg me for death!"

"Like you did with daddy when he was singing his _lullaby_ to you? What's the matter? He hurt the poor little psychopath he fathered?" She kept taunting him.

Arcann stayed still as he listened to her. She grunted a bit but kept on laughing at him.

"I'm gonna tell you something I never told anyone. I regret the most of the times I used the dark side but not all. But yours? You're right. I did enjoy hurting you."

"You bitch!" He roared at her.

"What? You wanted me to get real. Let's do this! The person who blew you up that day is someone I pretend isn't there. Someone I lock deep, deep, deep down inside and never show the people I love because if they knew the truth … they'd hate me. But here, in this hole? We can be honest, right? So, come on! You and I can spend all of eternity down here hurting each other. We deserve it." She hissed as it was her turn to taunt him.

All Arcann wanted was for her to see that she was a monster, but when he watched her admit it, he wasn't satisfied. He just left the room.

Leah cried out in pain when she was alone.

_Where the hell is everyone?_

* * *

After a while, Arcann walked back into the room. He looked less angry than before, which was only more concerning.

"Okay. Enough about us. Let's get to my soft twin brother." He said.

Laetitia sighed. Of course he wanted to get into it.

"How did you convince him to spy for you for 4 years? You use your body? ... No. you're too 'Jedi' to seduce someone. Or are you?" He mused to humiliate her.

Leah gave him a death glare. What the hell did he think she was?

"Why don't you ask the 'soft twin brother'?" She asked in irritation and insult, which made Arcann to smile.

"Oh! Did I strike a nerve? It seems like I have, but you and Thexan aren't lovers. One kiss isn't gonna change that."

"We're not _romantically_ involved, but I do care about him. I see that he wants to be more than what he is. And I don't think you would do much to help him get there." She stated. She wasn't sure that if she and Thexan would ever be more, but that wasn't any of his business.

"You see the good in Thexan. That is annoying. Even 14 years ago, he punched me when I cut your ugly face."

"Ouch! Didn't know you had visual issues." She sarcastically said as she clicked her tongue, but Arcann ignored her.

"So, is that really all you did? You just talked and brought the good out of him? ... The frail, little human part that he had manipulated, abused, compelled to be everything he should be as a Sith?" He asked, which was more of a statement from surprise.

"I hate to break it to you, but he doesn't care about you, Skywalker. You're just a thing that he'd use from time to time. That's all. Really. I thought you were smarter than that." He said from non-existence pity.

Leah had heard that one a lot from the _big_ Palpatine when he was manipulating the _big_ Skywalker. But no matter what anyone said, she would never believe it because she knew Thexan, and knew it with all her heart that he wasn't using her.

"You can say whatever you want. I won't stop you. But I do find it interesting how angry you are. I think you're worried." She smirked to throw him off.

"If there is anything Thexan likes about me, it's my mind. That I can understand him, both the light and the dark side of him. We've both suffered at the hands of our fathers we don't deserve ... And you? You're powerful. You two share a long history together. You're _'the Eternal Twins' ... _But you're worried that he doesn't love you anymore, now that he's left the dark side. That maybe he does see the truth … that your mind … It's a bit damaged, isn't it?" She hissed to taunt him.

She knew it would only make things worse for her, but she wouldn't be a Skywalker if she didn't taunt her enemies.

And what she expected came. Arcann was enraged by what she told him. He was so filled with rage and anger because that was exactly the case. So, he punched her strongly in the stomach.

Leah let out a quiet grunt, but she didn't have time to do anything else as she felt his hand around her neck. He was choking her in anger. She couldn't breathe.

"You don't know me or Thexan. Once she sees you for what you are, he will kill you himself. He was always the better Sith Lord in killing without remorse." Arcann hissed.

Leah tried to free herself from his grip, but it was too tight. She could feel his breath on her cheek.

After a moment, Arcann let go of her and walked back. Leah gasped for air but her eyes didn't leave the Sith Lord. He had a syringe in his hands. Leah had a feeling it was Ysalamir's poison. She was just starting to feel the Force come back to her, but the moment he injected her with it, all her hopes of escaping was gone.

"You're not as smart as you brag you are."

"I'm still smarter than you." She sarcastically said as she panted in pain.

"Accept it. There is no escaping this place. No escaping _me_ ... And you are never leaving this place."

_End of flashback_

_..._

* * *

Laetitia was lying on the cold floor of her cell. It was the only place she went aside from the interrogation, or honestly, the torture room.

3 years had passed. Or at least that's how she thought. She didn't keep track of time as she was a bit busy being tortured in different ways every day. She did ... keep track of time and count the days for the first month, but after that, she gave up hope that anyone was coming.

No one came to rescue her. Not Ahsoka. Not Han, Not Rex. Not Luke. Not ... Thexan. No one.

They had completely forgotten about her. And with good evidence. To them, she was dead. They had watched it with their eyes as the Inquisitor's red lightsaber sliced her heart in half.

Leah sighed heavily. She could swear she had scars in every inch on her body. Arcann didn't leave any place empty, or as he liked to call it 'without mark'.

And the worst part was that she didn't have the Force with her. She was completely, absolutely alone. It was the worst feeling she knew she would ever feel. The pain of the torture was nothing compared to that.

She noticed the doors open.

_Great! Another torture session._

She didn't turn around because she wasn't excited to see who would bring her to that monster this time. But she should have.

"Oh, my God!" A voice said, that sounded like Thexan.

**Done :)**

* * *

[exhale deeply from tiredness] This was a long chapter. But I didn't want to divide in 2 part. 2 chapters of flashback is a bit too much.

Anyway, I hope you guys were okay with the amount of violence I used. If it was too much, I'm sorry. Also, I hope this could fill in some gaps and answer the questions you guys had. If it didn't, feel free to PM me here or on Discord.

What did you guys think of this chapter? Was it too much? Or too little?


	152. Chapter 152

Hey, guys. These next chapters will be a bit emotional because they will mostly deal with Laetitia trying to heal what she went through.

Also, there was a really weird problem with the website that no new chapters could be uploaded. The reviews were messed-up, and everything was messy! Now, it seems to be alright, but if you have the same problem, PM me here or on Discord and tell me to send it to you. I will always upload the new chapters on Saturdays and Wednesdays.

**Guest:** Yes! Vader is DEFINITELY going to kill Arcann when he finds out what he did to his daughter! I actually just finished writing the first draft. It's chapter 170-ish.

Anyway, enjoy and don't forget to review!

* * *

**Chapter 152**

Thexan and Laetitia were both frozen when they saw each other.

Neither of them moved because it was impossible for the other one to be there. Especially for Thexan. He had watched Leah die, and even though he had hoped she was somehow back, it was still shocking to see her in front of him.

Leah, on the other hand, was only frozen for a second. There was a time when she was counting the days until her friends came to rescue her, but she kept counting until they didn't show up. Now, here Thexan was. She assumed she was either hallucinating or it was one of Arcann's tricks to torture her. Either way, she would never give into it.

She just turned around and faced the wall, leaving Thexan completely surprised.

"You're not dreaming, and I'm not a trick by my sociopathic brother." He said to reassure her. He couldn't believe those were the first words he said to the love of his life, who he thought was dead.

"Oh, yeah? You got any proof, a-trick-in-a-dream?" She tiredly challenged him.

"You definitely are the most beautiful _freak_ I've ever seen." He joked to make sure he was right.

Leah frowned in alarm, confusion and happiness as she turned back to him. That was like something Thexan would say. Arcann couldn't know how Thexan made fun of her.

He was real! Thexan ... was really there.

She just numbly sat up and looked at him. She stared at the blue eyes before her, which were filled with happy tears. She was sure she was crying herself because her face was completely wet.

Thexan was so happy to see her alive that he didn't notice the new changes in her. Like her white hair and ... eyes! Not to mention, her bruised face and scarred body. It was horrible ... And to think that his brother was the one who ...

Leah couldn't hold in all her emotions any more. She was happy, sad, mad, relieved, exhausted. Every feeling was there for a reason and she was feeling all of them. She ran to Thexan and threw her arms around him tightly to make sure he was real. He really was.

Thexan just stood there as Leah was in his arms. He couldn't believe the person he was holding was Leah.

"You said you would always be there for me. That you'd never leave me. But where were you?!" She asked crying loudly, finally breaking.

3 years of torture and she was crying for the first time after seeing Thexan.

"I'm sorry! ... I'm sorry." He quietly said as he held her closer. He never wanted to let her go again.

Leah let go of him and looked at him. 3 years ago, all she had to worry about was her feelings about him. Now, it was all complicated.

She weakly smacked him in the arm as she had no energy left in her body. Arcann had completely broke her.

"I'll make you pay for it later."

"I deserve every second of it."

"Thexan! Did you find ...?" A voice interrupted them.

They both turned around and saw Ahsoka at the door. She, too, was frozen when she saw her best friend and sister alive. All this time, she was alive and Ahsoka didn't look for her. She didn't believe she was alive.

"Hey, Stripes." Leah cried out happily.

Ahsoka's brain melted and her lungs were out of oxygen. She just ran to her sister and hugged her tightly. So tightly.

"Ah ... so ... ka!" Leah choked out.

Ahsoka let her go immediately and just cried as she still held her tightly by the shoulders.

"I'm sorry! I'm so, so, so, sorry!" She repeated herself, crying loud.

Leah smiled sadly as she cried with her. She knew she wasn't talking about the hug. ... She had left her. They all had ... to be tortured by a Sith Lord, Arcann Palpatine. None of them would ever forgive themselves for that.

"It's okay." Leah quietly replied to calm her down.

"No, it's really not!"

"Well, do you wanna fight it out here when we don't have time?" She bluntly stated.

"Uh ..."

"Don't worry. I'll grab your Lekku later." Leah joked, which caused all of them to smile. They had missed her so much.

* * *

After finding Laetitia in a middle of a cell alone, Ahsoka and Thexan escorted her out of that cell. She would never go back there. Never again ... Not as long as he was around.

"Stop right there!" A Shadowtrooper shouted when he noticed them.

Thexan's first instinct was to use the Force and get rid of him. He even held his hand up, but he remembered nothing could happen because they had no access to the Force.

"Uh ... crap!"

Leah quickly grabbed a knife out of Ahsoka's things hidden in her suit and threw it at the Shadowtrooper. It hit his helmet. It didn't kill him, but it was strong enough to knock him out.

"Nice throw!" Thexan stated.

"Thanks! But now they know you're here. Suggestions?" Leah panted. She was too weak to take charge of anything.

"2 seconds in, and she's already taking charge of everything." A voice mused from behind.

They all turned around in alarm. Ahsoka and Thexan had their blue and yellow lightsabers in their hands, and Leah just stood still weakly as they covered her. They were ready to attack but stopped when they saw who it was.

Leah chuckled in genuine happiness. It was so good to see her father's former Captain. She pushed them aside and embraced the Clone. She could feel his tears wetting her ripped shirt.

"Look who got even older since the last time I saw him!" Leah smirked.

Rex chuckled and wiped the tears off his face.

"Well ... it's not like I can stop it. But at least, no one made jokes about it in 3 years."

"Then I have work to do." She snipped.

Thexan was about to interrupt them, so they'd get going, but his brother beat him to it.

"Fan out! Don't let anyone escape! I want her found NOW!" Arcann shouted from behind the walls.

His voice was echoed in the empty dark halls. It sent shivers down to Leah's spine but she hid it. She hadn't given into him. She wouldn't start now ... But that didn't mean he hand't tried. The things he did to her just to hear her scream ...

Ahsoka, Rex and Laetitia were all angry when they noticed Arcann's presence, but Leah was worried about Thexan the most that she forgot all about her own feelings. She didn't need to touch the Force to know. 3 years without it, she figured out how to read people's emotion. But it didn't take a professional to figure out what he was feeling.

Thexan was ... filled with _rage_ ... dangerous rage. It actually scared Leah and upset her that Thexan had to hate his twin brother because of her. He was mostly mad at the situation. It wasn't fair. Why did his family want to keep torturing the woman he loved?

Leah simply put her hand on his shoulder to calm him down. Thexan turned around and saw the desperate ... _weird_ eyes. He just took a deep breath to let go of his anger. Now wasn't the time.

"Where is another way out here? We obviously can't go that way." Thexan stated, breathing heavily.

Rex and Ahsoka both exchanged a confused look. They had no idea.

"Uh ..."

"This is _some_ rescue! When you came in, you didn't have a plan for getting out?!" Leah almost shrieked.

"Hey! Blame your boyfriend, Tiny Ti! He's the brain who came up with this whole idea." Ahsoka defended themselves.

"He is NOT my ..." Leah stopped when her eyes met Thexan. That was one of the things they needed to talk about. But that wasn't the place nor the time to do it.

"Unbelievable!" She stated in shock to Thexan's eyes that were actually expecting an answer.

"I think there is another way that way. C'mon." She muttered in frustration as she led the way.

She had to do everything herself. How did they survive for 3 years without her?

* * *

Thexan, Ahsoka and Rex did whatever they had to do to get out of the Detention Center, and go to the place when the Millennium Falcon was, to get the hell off that rock ... with Laetitia.

Leah laughed with no breath when she saw the Falcon. It was basically the only home she'd ever had. The Jedi Temple was the last place that felt like home when she was 5. The only place she felt safe after Padme's death was that big ship ... with her friends and family.

Leah looked closer, but there was no sign of Han or Chewie. She could only assume that they were busy in the cockpit. He never lent his ship to people of he wasn't there. Not his sweetheart.

Thexan was the last one to get on. He stopped when he felt someone's eyes on him in the jungle.

Arcann.

Once-his-brother enemy. The one he didn't want to hate, but he did ... with every being in his body. He would never forget or forgive him for what he did to Leah.

"Thexan, get in!" Leah shouted in the Falcon.

She knew he was hesitant because of Arcann, but she literally died to save Thexan. She would never leave him behind.

"Please."

Thexan's hand left his lightsaber. He sighed and closed the door behind him.

The entire ship shook when a blaster shot hit the nearest point.

"Buckle up, ladies and gentlemen! This is going to be a fun ride!" A voice shouted from the cockpit.

Leah chuckled. She didn't even have to guess to know who it was. God, she had missed him ... All of them.

**Done :)**


	153. Chapter 153

**Chapter 153**

After they were in the air and away from the Imperials, or Arcann to be more specific, they all sighed out of relief and calmed down in the Falcon.

Laetitia almost sat down to get her strength back, but she froze when she saw Han out of the cockpit.

They both froze. Neither of them said a word or moved a muscle. Leah looked down at her feet with teary eyes.

Han was ... different than the others. She knew he would actually get mad at her for making him go through something like that ... But she didn't have the strength to watch it happen. She really didn't want that to happen?

Han just walked to her slowly and put his arms around him. Leah was more than grateful to see that her friend wasn't angry and just hugged him back, sobbing quietly in his shoulder. She really missed his big brother, her bickering buddy.

"Promise me you will NEVER do that again!" Han firmly shouted at her as he broke the hug and held her by the shoulders.

Leah just shook her head, unable to stop the tears from coming out.

"I promise."

"Good ... Don't you look freaky, sister!" He pointed out as he took a weird look at her.

Leah frowned in confusion. That was the first thing Arcann had told her when she woke up 3 years ago. What was different about her that was ... freakier?

"What?"

"When was the last time you looked in a mirror?" He asked, half-joking.

"3 years ago."

"That explains it." Han muttered.

"What?!" She asked in irritation and confusion.

"Maybe you should ... take a look at yourself." Thexan suggested calmly.

Leah was even more confused when she saw everyone acting like that. She just ran to find a mirror to see herself after 3 years. When she did ... she was shocked and gasped.

Her hair was colorless white, as they were for her whole life. But her eyes ... they were ... weird. The colors were mixed up. The sclera, which was supposed to be white, was black, and her brown iris was not ... white!

"Huh!" She said in horror. She was honestly scared of herself and how she looked like.

"It's really not that bad." Thexan said to make things better as he walked to her.

"'Not that bad'?! I look like a freakin' ... I don't even know what I look like!" She shouted in horror.

"Maybe it's a side-effect of being resurrected by the Force. No one's even gone through something like this, so we don't know." He calmly replied.

He was so freaked out and worried. But there was no way he would show that to her and increase her anxiety.

"You mean when she was brought back, your Force got her colors mixed up?" Han asked simply.

"Probably." Thexan shrugged honestly.

He had no idea, either. All he could guess was that Leah's ability to create midi-chlorians didn't seem to die when she did and that is what brought her back. But an ability couldn't possibly do that if it wasn't the will of the Force.

"We're just glad to have you back, kid. It doesn't matter what you look like." Rex said to break the awkward silence.

"Doesn't it?" Han muttered, which earned a smack from Ahsoka.

Leah smiled a bit, but her mind was focused on what she saw. She was ... scary. But thankfully, she felt the Force coming back to her. It felt so good to have it back. Now, she was whole.

No longer alone.

As soon as she was able to use the Force again, she created a strong Force-illusion that made everyone see her as what she used to be. A normal brunette girl with brown eyes. No white hair and ... freaky eyes!

"That's more like it!"

* * *

Han landed the Millennium Falcon on the Rebel Base on Scipio. To Laetitia, it was new and everything was out of place. The last time she was on a Rebel Base was ... 3 years ago on Yavin 4, when they were talking about evacuating for everyone's safety.

To her, it was so weird. She had never been to Scipio. She had only heard it once in her life when Padme was arrested because of Clovis.

She walked out of the Falcon awkwardly to everyone's surprise. The eyes were the worst. They weren't even someone she had missed. Not one! They just watched her in horror and shock as if she was someone or something that wasn't supposed to be here.

Leah just kept walking, trying to ignore all the eyes on her. She had no idea what she would do if she had her lightsabers with her. But she suddenly froze when she saw the blue eyes, she loved and missed so much, staring at her.

Luke.

She forgot about anything else happening around her as her one and only focus was on her brother. She hadn't seen him in 3 years. He thought she was dead ... And now, there she was, standing right in front of her.

Luke was the first one to move. He walked slowly towards his dead sister. Before she could do or say anything, he held her tightly in his arms. Leah immediately hugged him back, trying to hold back her tears.

"You came back." He whimpered happily as he cried in her shoulder.

"I told you I would." She sniffed as she tried to control her happy tears.

They stood still and didn't care about anything else. Thexan, Ahsoka, Rex, Han and Chewie walked to them. Neither of them said anything and only watched as the brother and sister were reunited.

"Thanks for waiting for me." Leah normally said as she broke the hug.

Luke chuckled slightly and wiped the tears off his face.

"No problem ... Just don't do it again. I don't think I can take it." He weakly replied.

Leah only shook her head. To be honest, she didn't think _she_ could take it if it happened again. To feel a hot blade pierce your heart, wake up with freaky eyes and be tortured by your ... possibly-future-Sith brother-in-law. It was all ... too much.

"Auntie Lee!" A childish voice screamed from behind the crowd.

Leah recognized that voice immediately. She just sat on the ground in advance and opened her arms for her niece to get into them.

"Oh! Mina! She exhaled out of relief when Mina jumped into her arms.

"I missed you, auntie Lee. So much! So much! So much! SO MUCH!" Mina repeated herself like a kid. Technically, she no longer was. Now, she was a 10-year-old snippy kid.

"I missed you, too, kid ... You have no idea how much." She quietly said as she hugged her tightly.

When she opened her eyes, Leah could see Ahsoka and her husband smiling in front of them.

"Good to see you, Lux." Leah said, still holding Mina in her arms.

"It's a _miracle_ to see you, Leah." Lux stated, smiling in happiness.

Leah just shook her head, fully understanding the meaning behind what he said. It _was_ a miracle to come back from the dead.

After a while, she let go of Mina and grabbed her seriously by the shoulders.

"Okay, Mina, come here. Let me take a look at you." Leah said as she examined her goddaughter closely. Mina stood still while she did.

"Well, you look … _exactly_ the same." She seriously said after a minute.

"I do not!" Mina defended herself quickly, clearly not expecting to hear what she did, which only caused Leah to laugh.

"I'm serious! I thought by now, you'd be bigger than this. _Biggie_, not Mini ... Or at least, you'd have grown a Lekku." She joked seriously.

"I can't grow a Lekku. My dad's not a Togruta." Mina simply stated.

Leah shook her head, chuckling.

"If you say so."

"When will you start my Jedi training, auntie Lee?" She suddenly asked, which caused Leah to scoff.

"Maybe when I get in, have a shower, get a good rest. Give me a minute to breath, kid." Leah said as she stood up.

She paused and looked around in confusion. She had no idea where her room was now, assuming she had a room.

"Um ..."

"Come on. I'll show you." Thexan said what she was thinking.

He grabbed her hand and led her to her room.

* * *

Thexan asked everyone to stay back as he led Laetitia to a room. She had been through enough to lose her mind. She needed to be alone ... Or at least, be with Thexan, who was the only one she seemed to talk to.

He opened the door to his room as she entered. There was only a bed, a chair and a desk to work on. Nothing more.

"Not exactly what you were expecting to come to, huh?" Thexan said to break the silence.

"I wasn't excepting to come home at all, so ..." Leah bitterly trailed off.

She still couldn't believe she was out of that hell-hole and away from Arcann. The fact that Arcann and Thexan had the same face didn't make a difference to her. They may have had the same face, but even a toddler could tell the difference between them.

"Hey. At least, it's better than Tatooine!" He joked to lighten the mood.

Leah scoffed and turned back to face him.

"At least on Tatooine, I could have felt my ass!" She stated sarcastically.

"True that!"

"I don't have a room?" Leah suddenly asked.

She could tell that this room wasn't hers. She didn't even know why she asked that. She was dead. Why would they have prepared a room for her when she had a funeral?

"Well, we didn't think you'd come back." Thexan quietly said in shame.

"Sleep in my room for the night. We'll think of something tomorrow." He said, not knowing how it could have been interpreted.

Leah turned around quickly, covering her body with her hands.

"What do you think I am?!" She shrieked. She knew he didn't mean it that way, but it was always fun to mess with him.

Thexan just realized what he said and just slapped himself in the forehead.

"Oh, my God! No, no, NO! I did NOT mean it like that. You, uh ... You can take my bed, and if I wanna sleep, I'll sleep at Luke's."

"So, you and Luke are close now?" She asked.

It was funny to think that the person Darth Vader considered as his son was actually close friends with his son.

"Well, I have been teaching him the ways of the Force for the past 3 years. So ..." Thexan paused to see Leah's reaction. She just nodded.

"Good. If anyone should have done it when I was gone, it's you."

"Sleep. Or just go to bed. You'll need your rest." He ordered softly in concern.

"Don't worry about anything happening while your asleep. I'll stand by the door and wont let anything happen." He reassured her when he felt her anxiety in the Force. She was afraid to sleep.

Leah just shook her head in appreciation and sat on his bed. Thexan could feel she had something to say, so he stayed and waited for her to say it.

"You know, even when I found out about dad being Vader, I still had hope." She started quietly.

"I didn't show it, but deep down, I believed … _Wanted_ to believe, that he was still my father. That one day, I'd just wake up and he was my father again. Or you know, when the push came and he had to choose between Sidious and me, he would choose me and come back to me. But now, after being tortured for 3 years …" She trailed off again.

_"When your father came up with the idea of putting you in this place … That was the first time I ever hated him less. Maybe he can wait for his turn torturing the person who put him in that suit."_

"He knew. There was no way that he didn't know what I was going through. I mean, it was _his_ Master that put me there. He knew ... and just left me there. Now, I'm sure he'd choose his Master over me in a heartbeat." She sadly stated her disappointment.

Thexan didn't say anything and just listened. He didn't believe that his Master was capable of doing something like that. That he'd abandon his own daughter to suffer. He loved her ... He didn't believe it ... or didn't _want_ to believe it.

"Even when I was left alone on Tatooine with no memories, I had a strong will. Now that it's taken away from me, I'm broken … left with nothing. I don't have anything anymore." Leah quietly and weakly said, crying in tears.

Thexan shook his head, disagreeing with her. He sat on the bed and made her look him in the eyes.

"That's not true. You have Luke, Ahsoka, Mina, Han, Chewie and the people in the Galaxy. You are _not_ broken ... Give yourself a minute to feel like that. You went through hell in the past few years. You deserve a break ... Besides, even if everybody leaves you, which will never happen, you'll still have me. You will always have me." He softly said.

Leah looked down with tears in her eyes. She didn't reject the comfort he was offering and let herself calm down in his arms.

Thexan just held her closely as she cried and let everything out.

**Done :)**


	154. Chapter 154

**princesselsaamidala22:** I thought about it a lot, and I thought at the end that it's better if Luke finds about his true connection to Darth Vader in the sequel (after the Battle of Endor). I will explain more in detail how and why I thought it would be better ... As for the age, um ... no. We agreed that Laetitia should be 21-ish when Darth Sidious and Darth Vader die. So Luke would be 16-ish. The time between the Battle of Hoth and the Battle of Endor will be shorter, of course. But I thought a lot of readers liked Leah being 21 better than 24 ...

Was I wrong? If so, please tell me and I will find a way to change it.

**SuperSentai199:** Yeah. At least, that's the good thing that happened. They will be the reason why she is able to go through this time to heal :(

* * *

**Chapter 154**

A day passed and Laetitia was still uncomfortable around everyone and everything. Last night, Mina came and slept with her in Thexan's room and Thexan was guarding the room all night ... But all she could do was stare at the ceiling.

She was unable to sleep. No, she was scared. The past 3 years, the nightmares of her father burning on Mustafar disappeared when she died. That was good, but they were replaced with something worse. Far, far worse.

Oblivion. Pure darkness. Nothing.

That broke her more than Arcann's torture methods. Those, she could handle, but when it came to fighting herself or the darkness ... she was powerless.

Leah awkwardly entered the Command Center of the new Rebel Base. She was greeted by a couple of Commanders and Senators, but she shrugged them off and went to a computer to catch up.

"I didn't pick you as someone interested in studying." A voice stated from behind.

Leah jumped up slightly. She turned around and saw Thexan.

"Sorry. I didn't mean to scare you." He apologized when he saw how pale she was.

"You didn't ... I'm just going through the system to see what I missed." She shrugged him off.

"Well, that can be summarized in one word. Nothing! You didn't miss anything because nothing really worked without you with us." He stated.

Leah scoffed and went back to her work. She knew he was exaggerating.

"Hey, someone wants to see you." Thexan said.

Leah sighed in irritation. She was really in no mood to meet and be greeted by people she didn't give a crap about. They were just 'happy' that she was back.

"Whoever it is, I'm not interested. Just tell 'em I'm busy."

"Oh, I tried. But he didn't take 'no' for an answer." He mused.

Leah frowned in confusion as she turned to face him completely. Suddenly, the whole Center was filled with a loud beeping noise. She just followed the sound and tried to find the source.

She couldn't help but laugh in happiness when she saw BB-8 run past through everyone and roll quickly to her maker. Thexan just stood aside as those two were reunited. He was happy to see her laughing again.

"Oh, BB-8. I missed you so much, buddy!" Leah almost cried out as she sat on the ground and hugged her old astromech.

BB-8 made some sad, happy and excited beeps. Thexan could only guess that he was happy to see her, too.

"You avoid everyone like plague, but when you see a droid, you're laughing for real in 3 years ... Yep! You are definitely a freak." Thexan stated sarcastically.

"Ha ha!" Leah fake-laughed to response.

BB-8 didn't make any noises as he rolled to Thexan and shocked him in the leg. It was in a I'm-not-just-any-droid kind of way. This time, Leah was really laughing as Thexan just grunted in pain.

"Okay! So, you're not just any droid! What, you want an oil bath now or something?" He said as he rubbed his leg.

"Oh, don't worry, buddy. I'll give you one later ... But it's really good to see that I have you around to take care of me." She told her droid as she smiled.

"Beep, I have a favor. Can you get me the data of what I missed? I can't make a sense of this."

BB-8 responded with a happy beep. He was more than happy to do these kind of stuff for Leah again. As soon as he left, Leah lost her happy spirit as she sat on a chair.

"Can I ask you something?" She suddenly asked as she ignored him.

"Yeah. What is it?"

"Were you ... scared of how I looked? Or ... disgusted? Because _I _was. I looked really … _scary_." She honestly said.

Thexan smiled sadly as he looked down. All Leah could feel from him was sadness, and not pity.

"No ... My heart _ached_ for you … And I felt guilty. Because my father was the one who did this to you." He sadly said out of guilt.

"I will never be able to make up for all the pain my father continues to enforce on you." Thexan said with unshed tears in his eyes.

Leah smiled weakly. She blamed Palpatine for what happened, but it wasn't Thexan's fault. She would be a hypocrite to tell him that, since she felt guilty for _her_ father's doing.

"You already have." She softly said as she held his hand.

Thexan smiled in appreciation and held her hand back. It was so good to have her back.

"Sleep well last night?" Thexan asked with a hint in his tone.

"Yep!" She lied as she let go of his hand.

Thexan rose his eyebrow. He turned off the computer and made her look him in the eyes.

"Can I ask you something?"

"Shoot." She carelessly said.

"What'd he do to you?" He quietly asked.

Thexan knew she didn't want to talk about it, but he had to know what his brother did to her. Leah pressed her lips together. She didn't want to talk about it.

"Nothing to talk about." She vaguely stated as she smiled.

"Which is why you stared at the ceiling all night?" He pointed out.

Leah frowned and gave him a look. How did he know that? He didn't come into the room the entire night, and she was shielding herself with the Force.

"Your little roommate sold you out." Thexan admitted.

Leah sighed in frustration.

_Mina!_

"So, she's your cute little spy now?" She said, a bit angrier than intended.

"She's just worried about you ... We all are." He quietly said.

Leah sighed. If she was being honest, she was worried about herself, too. But there was nothing anyone could do about it.

"I appreciate the concern ... but I'm fine." She shrugged him off strongly.

Before Thexan could say anything, Leah got up and walked away from him.

* * *

Laetitia walked away from Thexan and saw the others around a HoloTable. Ahsoka, Lux, Luke, Rex and Han. They all gathered around their new Leader ... Mon Mothma.

"Senator." Leah quietly said and grabbed Mon Mothma's attention.

She turned around and saw the daughter of her best friend. She gasped in happiness and held her hands into hers.

"Laetitia! It is so good to see you again." She expressed.

Leah smiled warmly. Mon Mothma was one of her friends ... Or rather, one of her mom's friends. But they were close, and most importantly, they trusted each other.

"Thank you, Senator ... I'm so sorry I wasn't ..." She started to say, but Mothma raised her hand to stop her.

"Let me stop you right there. You have nothing to apologize for when you are the one who had suffered the most among us." She strongly said.

Leah didn't say anything and just stayed silent. She didn't have the energy to fight her on that.

"I actually wanted to be brought up to speed. You know ... I missed 3 years."

"Nothing important happened, really. Every time we hit the Empire, they hit back twice as hard." Mothma said sadly.

"Well, where's the new Leader? I'd like to talk to them."

Everyone exchanged a look with each other. They had no idea how to answer that because a new Leader wasn't appointed after Leah had 'died'. Mon Mothma handled things, but ... she wasn't _the_ Leader.

"You should know better, _Leader_."

Laetitia rose her eyebrow in confusion. But then, she caught on and sighed. That was exactly what she was afraid of. She was a mess. She could barely handle herself, let alone lead the entire freaking Rebellion against her father!

"Senator, I don't think that's a good idea."

"Why not? Do you not see yourself worthy of the position?" She asked, which was more like a statement.

"Well, I never really deserved it. But ..."

"You have always done what was best for us. Then and now. I still trust your judgement. You have nothing to worry about. We all trust you with our lives."

Leah opened her mouth to protest, but she stopped when she saw Luke. He kept looking at her, his eyes filled with worry. He was worried about her so much. She didn't even need to touch the Force to say.

"Okay. I hope I won't let you down." Leah simply said. She didn't want to worry her brother more than he already was.

Mon Mothma smiled.

"Thank you. It is good to have you back, _High General_ Skywalker."

Leah blinked in surprise and confusion.

"'High ... General'?"

"Yep. Master Qui-gon and the other Gray Jedi on the other side agreed that you deserved to be promoted. You've been a General since you were 4. It was time for a promotion." Thexan said, being the only one who was in contact with the Jedi's ghosts.

"How do you know my Master, Qui-gon?" Leah slowly asked in confusion. She had a lot to catch up.

"It's a long story. I'll tell you all about it later." He simply smiled.

Leah shook her head and looked away. She had no idea what to do next. What was she supposed to do?

"Is there any mission or situations that you would need help with?" She suddenly asked.

Everyone blinked. What was she asking?

"Why do you wanna know?" Ahsoka asked suspiciously.

"I wanna join." She simply said, which caused all of them to be even more surprised.

"Leah, you just came back. You sure it's a good idea that ...?" Luke started to asked, but Leah stopped him.

"I understand everyone's concern, and I appreciate it ... but this is what I need right now. Sitting behind a desk isn't gonna help me heal. I heal when I do what I do best."

Luke still wasn't convinced. He was worried about her because she wasn't acting like a person who was broken. She would explode later, that's for sure. But he also didn't want to lose her again. They just got her back.

"Then you're gonna need these." Luke said, giving up when he knew there was nothing he could do to change her mind.

Leah blinked in surprise when she saw what he brought out.

Her lightsabers.

She scoffed softly as she grabbed them in her hands. The last time she saw them was when she died 3 years ago. She thought they were gone forever. They should have been. They were in an explosion.

"But how did you ...?"

"After you died, we went back to Nur to see if you survived ... But we found your lightsabers instead. I guess the Kyber crystals protected them." Thexan explained.

Leah just held her lightsabers in her hand. She would never lose them again ... But there was something else she was curious about.

"Did you find anything else?" She suddenly asked.

"Hmm?"

"When you went back for me, did you find anything else beside my lightsabers?"

Han, Ahsoka and Thexan exchanged a look. They didn't see anything else. They were lucky the lightsabers were floating on the water. Otherwise, they were impossible to see.

"No, it was hard to see anything. And everything that was in the Fortress was destroyed because of the explosion." Ahsoka said.

"Why? Did you lose something? ... Other than your life, of course." Han joked seriously to cheer her up, but she wasn't.

Instead, Leah's eyes were filled with tears. It took her all the willpower to stop them from coming out. She just looked down as her hands were on her chest, filling the place where her necklace was.

Everyone was confused, but Thexan understood what upset her so much. The necklace Anakin had given her when she was born ... It was gone. She had lost it.

_"My dad gave me this necklace the first time I was in danger. I remember when the surgery was done after I was tortured by Sidious when I was two weeks old. His entire world had just fallen apart after he watched his toddler be tortured in front of his eyes. But I can still see his smile when I close my eyes. In the Clone Wars, when we were about to be separated, he would hold me in his big 'daddy' arms and tell me to be careful. He always said that as long as I had this, I would never be alone because he would be with me ... Even if it was in dreams ... That's how I was able to go through everything I did ... And that is how I will always remember him as."_

Thexan remembered what she told him when he asked about her necklace. It was beautiful ... and now, it was gone.

She felt broken when she lost the only thing she had to remember her dad by. Now, she had nothing to cling on when she needed her dad. She felt Anakin's protection and love leaving her.

"Uh ... I'm gonna go ... find something to wear." Leah finally said as she stiffened.

She took a look at her clothes. She was wearing a completely black uniform. She didn't want to go around in that.

"Come on. Your clothes are in my room." Ahsoka said.

Leah blinked in surprise. But her robes were ...

_Right!_

She remembered taking them off before she went to save Thexan 3 years ago. Finally! One smart thing she did.

* * *

Ahsoka led Laetitia to her new room. She had managed to get a new room for her in one day.

"Impressive! You should be the Cleaning Lady of the Rebellion, not the Spymaster, if you got a room for a ghost in 10 hours." She sarcastically stated.

"Ha ha. Very funny." Ahsoka shot back. She had missed bickering with her friend.

Leah took the robe from Ahsoka's hands and put it on. She walked slowly towards the mirror and looked at herself. She was fine but the look on Ahsoka's face is what broke her heart.

The robe Anakin had made for his little girl was beautiful and a bit revealing. Ahsoka saw the whip marks on Leah's back as it was backless. Leah sighed and fisted her hands to stop the tremblings. She hated people's pity, even if it was from love.

She was stronger than that.

"Don't they hurt?" Ahsoka cracked as she was crying quietly.

Oh, how much they had hurt when Arcann gave them to her, and how much she cried when she was alone from pain ... But eventually, the pain faded away and now, it was a scar she had to live by.

Leah wiped the unshed tears from her face and put on her strong face as she turned around and faced her best friend. She put her hands on her shoulders and smiled.

"Not anymore, they don't. Can you find me something else to wear? I can't wear this in front of everyone ..."

"Yeah, of course. I'll go find something." Ahsoka reassured her.

Leah smiled weakly. She would have to find a solution to her new problem. She didn't want anyone to see her scars ... Because if they did, they would never be able to look at her and not think of her pain.

"Why don't you just Force-heal it? Won't the scars go away?" Ahsoka finally asked.

Leah scoffed bitterly as she sighed sadly.

"They show me what I went through every time I had hope ... Hope's a dangerous thing. Having it actually hurt more that what that bastard did to me ... These scars, they remind me to avoid it in the future." She bitterly said.

Ahsoka didn't say anything. Leah always hated hiding her scars. Even when she lost her right hand 7 years ago.

Leah pulled herself together when she heard a knock on the door.

"Come in."

"You decent?" Thexan asked as he slowly entered the room.

"Yeah. What is it?"

"We found the mission you asked for. We're going to Cymoon."

**Done :)**

* * *

Done! I hope you guys liked this chapter. Don't forget to review and tell me what you thought of it. Laetitia feels broken after what Arcann put her through. It will cause her problems in the mission in the next chapter.

Just please tell me what you would like because I am a bit confused. Would you like Laetitia to be 21 years old and Luke 16 when Darth Sidious and Darth Vader are dead, or 25 year old and 20?

:)


	155. Chapter 155

Hello, there!

Okay, so ... to satisfy everyone and make them happy, I've decided to do the best and only thing I can. Laetitia won't be 25 years old when Darth Sidious and Darth Vader die, that's for sure. But I can try to create some very small gaps in between. I've thought about this a lot, and decided to do this. A lot of stuff are yet to happen, and I feel like all of them happening in only a year is a bit ... rushed. I haven't decided the exact age yet, but I think Laetitia will be around 23 when the first story ends and Luke 18. That's the best I could do. I hope you guys understand :)

P.S. I know the timing of the Assault on Cymoon is different, but this was the best Mission I could find to use in my story :D

Anyway, enjoy this chapter and don't forget to review!

* * *

**Chapter 155**

Laetitia, Luke, Thexan, Han and Chewie were on Cymoon. Their mission was to destroy the Weapons Factory Alpha on Cymoon, and therefore, eliminating one of the strongest points the Empire had.

While Han was inside with Luke as his bodyguard, Leah and Thexan were monitoring the whole mission. That was their one job, which frustrated Leah even more. She knew she had a long way to go to be what she was, but she didn't like being treated with kid gloves.

She wasn't treated with kid gloves when she was a kid, why was she being now?

"This is ridiculous! I'm back. We need to start hitting the Empire big, and here we are! Monitoring another Rebel's teeny-tiny mission!" Leah muttered angrily.

Thexan sighed and turned back to her. He could relate to that, but ... he was worried about her. So he had to agree with the others.

"What's wrong with taking it easy?" He asked.

"We may be the two most powerful Gray Jedi ever existed, and we're _sitting_ here."

"Come on ... Give yourself a break. You may not think you don't need it, but you really do." He softly said.

Leah exhaled to calm herself down. She knew he was right, but she didn't like feeling it. That vulnerability. She hated feeling like that. She wasn't weak.

"So, 'Thexan Tirall', huh?" She said to change a subject. She remembered Thexan being called 'General Tirall' between the Rebels.

"Yeah. I couldn't exactly use my 'Palpatine' name. People are kind, but … they're not _that_ kind." He shrugged.

Leah scoffed. She knew very well what he was talking about and what he was going through. She was dreadful of the day when people found out about Darth Vader's true identity. The would disregard everything she had done and treat her like crap.

As she deserved.

"I guess … But why 'Tirall'? Did you just choose a name randomly?"

"No ... It's my mother's name." Thexan slowly said.

Leah blinked softly. His _mother_ ... She knew nothing about her, and she wasn't sure she wanted to, either. What kind of psychopath would fall for a snake like Palpatine?

"You never talk about your mother." She stated, which caused Thexan to scoff bitterly.

"Mostly because I don't have any memories of her." He simply said.

Leah frowned. She knew that Sidious wouldn't keep the mother of his children near them, but how come he didn't know her at all?

"Unlike any two creatures in the Galaxy who want to have children, my father didn't even bother to sleep with her at least once."

Leah made a weird face when she heard that. That was ...

"Guess she got lucky." She sarcastically stated.

Thexan only laughed. That was true., not that he wanted to thin about it. It was disgusting.

"My father wanted children who inherited his power, so he could take their power and double his own. He wanted _blood slaves_, not family. So, he found a powerful Force-sensitive and extracted her egg cells using whatever disgusting method he did. Then he threw her aside after she was violated in ways she would never forget." He angrily said, being violated and disgusted for his mother.

Leah didn't say anything. That was ... truly disgusting! How did the poor woman survive after that? It was even worse than she imagined, if that was possible.

"If that's really what happened, then how do you know anything about her? I doubt Palpatine sat around the dinner table and told you stories about how he 'fell in love'." She stated grossly.

"I wish." Thexan laughed bitterly.

"A few years before I met you, when I was 6, she found us … Me and Arcann. She told us the truth and asked us to leave with her. I wanted to go with her so badly ... but Arcann hated her, because he was blind to see father for what he really was. So as much as I wanted to be free of my father, I couldn't leave my brother to have that life … At least not alone ... So I chose _him_ over _her_." He sadly said.

Laetitia could feel how much he had regretted that choice, but the truth is he had no choice. That was the thing about Thexan. When he loved someone, he would stay with them until the end. That was one of the things she ... _loved_ about him.

"So you have no idea where she is?" She finally asked.

Thexan sighed and kept 'monitoring' the Mission, or more specifically, the Assault.

"About 10 years ago, I accidentally found her in one of my missions. She gave me a line I could use to find her if I wanted, but …" He trailed off sadly as he remembered.

"You never used it, because you were afraid she wouldn't love you after you chose your brother over your mother." Leah said for him.

"Yeah. Something like that." He agreed.

If anyone could relate to what Thexan was going through, it was Leah. They both had the father they didn't deserve, and their mothers were lost to them. Padme was lost to Leah forever, but Thexan's mother ... still had a possibility of being reunited with her son. Leah would be lying if she wasn't jealous of that.

But she, better than anyone else, knew what it was like to not want to disappoint her parents. That she was afraid that they wouldn't love her anymore.

"I know you, and I don't exactly have the best track record with parents, but ... I don't think there is anything a child can say or do to make their parents not love or forgive them. Your mother is no different." She softly said.

Thexan smiled and looked at her. He appreciated her saying that more than she could ever understand.

"So what's the name of the _creature_ that brought 2 Palpatines into this world?" She joked to break the silence, which caused Thexan to chuckle.

"Senya ... Senya Tirall."

Leah shook her head, smiling. She could bet that Senya was an ... _interesting_ woman to meet. Someone who survived the big Palpatine and 'gave birth' to 2 mini Palpatines.

As much as Thexan appreciated talking about his own family, he knew Leah was mostly using it as a way to escape talking about what Thexan wanted to talk about.

"So ... Are you alright?" He asked.

Leah sighed in frustration and looked away. She was tired of being asked that and answering the same thing.

"Of course. Why wouldn't I be?" She tried to shrug him off, but it didn't work. Thexan gave her a look.

"You had a near-death experience." Thexan pointed out, trying to cover it up nicely, but Leah ruined his effort.

"It was a _death_ experience. I'm over it." She simply and coldly said. She really didn't want to talk about it.

"Well, I'm not. _We_'re not ... I thought you'd wanna talk about it ... You know, what it felt like." He persisted.

"Definitely didn't feel like a trip to Naboo or the Force 'land', if that's what you're asking." She sarcastically said to escape it.

"Which means it was something else." He stated, getting out everything he could.

"Look, 7 years ago, I was dead until you saved me. But anything I would've seen or felt was gone, thanks to you. I don't remember anything, but _you_ do."

"What do you wanna know, Thexan?!" She snapped at him with irritation.

"What did you see?" He bluntly asked.

"Seriously?!"

"Yes!"

"No!"

"Why not?!"

"Crap!" She suddenly said.

"What?!"

"They're in trouble!" Leah said as she narrowed her eyes to try and see better.

Thexan did the same. Oh, they were in trouble ... As in '_Vader_' trouble ... Because he had just arrived.

* * *

Laetitia and Thexan hurried into the Factory to find Luke and Han.

If Darth Vader found his daughter, who he thought was dead again, he would ... _lose_ it. Besides, his apprentice, who had betrayed him, was there! He would definitely, for sure, mutilate Thexan.

And there was also the fact that Luke was there. The dead son of Anakin Skywalker, who became Darth Vader and almost killed his son before he was even born. If he found out Luke was his son ...

They both stopped when they hit a dead end. the only way out of there was through the trash system.

_"Ew!" _She thought grossly.

"Great! We'll just go straight into the garbage. Why not!" Thexan sarcastically stated in irritation.

"Yeah."

"You know ... you never really did tell me what you saw when you died." He struggled to say as he opened the trash can.

"Really? Now?!" Leah shouted at him in double irritation.

"Yes, now!"

"Is it because it smells like death in here?" She pointed out.

Thexan jumped into the garbage and looked at her. What the hell did she see that she refused to talk about it, no matter what?

"You saw something."

Leah sighed out of anger and stopped.

"You wanna know what I saw, Thexan?

"Yes!" He happily said.

"I didn't see you ... But don't let it get into your head, because all I saw was a black, never-ending hall. It was the worst feeling I'll ever feel, but I have a lot of those feelings to compare." She finally said, not caring that she just said that.

Thexan opened his mouth to say something but he didn't find the words. What could he say when it really was the worst feeling she'd ever feel? Oblivion to someone like her, to anyone ... was the worst torture.

Leah closed the trash can and jumped _on_ it. Thexan took a look at himself. He was completely _in_ the trash.

"You couldn't have thought of that _before_ I jumped in the trash?" He asked, high-pitch.

"Where's the fun in that?" Leah smirked. That's what he got for making her say it.

She grunted as she jumped into the ventilation system. She could feel Thexan following her into it. That was reassuring. Th ventilation line was ... _unpleasant_, to put it nicely. It was a tight and dark space that smelled horrible!

Leah couldn't breathe because of smell. And she had a problem with tight spaces. With everything she'd gone through, she was claustrophobic. She had been ever since she got her memories back 10 years.

She exhaled to get air in her lungs once she jumped out of the system.

"Ugh!"

"Yeah!" Thexan had to agree with her on that one.

Leah was about to run and find Luke but she stopped. She felt something in the Force and it scared the hell out of her. Because it was.

* * *

Her father. Anakin Skywalker. Darth Vader!

Laetitia knew he was there, but she didn't expect that he would try to contact his 'dead' daughter through the Force. Did she let her guard down without knowing? How could she make that mistake?!

_"Laetitia?!"_

Leah could feel the shock and happiness her father felt when he called her. At that time, he was _genuinely_ happy that his daughter was alive.

But Leah didn't care about that. All she felt was fear because the second she felt her father ... she could no longer see the room she was in. In her eyes, she was back on Mustafar, when Anakin Force-choked Padme and Leah cut his limbs off.

_"Stop! Stop now! Come back! I love you!"_

_"If you're not with me, then you're my enemy."_

_"That's what you get for hurting my family."_

_"I HATE YOU!"_

_"You were my brother, Anakin! ... I loved you."_

She just felt like there was a rock pressing on her heart, not letting her breathe. She put her hands on her chest, struggling to breathe.

Thexan, who was ahead of Leah, turned around and looked at her worriedly. Her face was getting red and she was forcing herself to not cry. She wanted to scream in pain but she didn't. She felt like she had been ripped apart by her father.

Finally, everything went black and she lost her energy. She was about to fall but luckily, Thexan was fast enough to catch her.

"Leah!"

"What the hell happened?" A voice demanded from behind.

Thexan tried to turn around and defended both of them, since Leah was completely out of it, but it was too late. Besides, it was Luke and Han.

"I don't know. She just felt like this." Thexan said in confusion.

Leah couldn't hear any of them. She was just focused on breathing.

"Well, we have to get out of here. Darth Vader's here and he cannot know Leah's alive, if he doesn't already." Luke said as he led the way to get his sister away from his father.

**Done :)**

* * *

Yep! Darth Vader found out about Laetitia! Damn!

We won't hear about him for a while. But in two chapters or so, he will make a legendary appearance right at the END of the chapter. Don't kill me, but yep! It's a cliffhanger :D

What can I say? They make the stories more interesting!


End file.
